Glaciale canicule
by bunnybeach
Summary: Une rencontre fracassante, deux accidents suspects, entre sexe, mensonges, argent et manipulations, sous une canicule torride, Bella dénouera un à un les secrets d'une énigmatique famille, jusqu'à découvrir l'horrible vérité... AH
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

**Résumé **:

Bella Swan, jeune provinciale naïve et bohème, s'installe à New York pour fuir une relation amoureuse désastreuse. Elle y rencontre Edward Cullen, un mystérieux jeune homme au passé trouble. Ensemble, ils tenteront de faire la lumière sur le drame terrible qui a touché Edward et sa famille, huit ans plus tôt. Entre New York, Los Angeles et Miami, par une canicule étouffante, ils mèneront l'enquête, aidés par un cynique et séduisant Inspecteur de Police. Meurtres, sexe, argent, mensonges et manipulations, Bella dénouera un à un tous les secrets d'une famille qui s'entredéchire, jusqu'à découvrir l'horrible vérité…

**Prologue**

La traque avait commencé, et j'étais la proie.

Les herbes hautes étendues à perte de vue sur le sol limoneux ondulaient lascivement sous le vent chaud, faisant frémir la surface ridée et étincelante de l'eau. Dans le ciel sans nuages, l'astre brûlant jetait implacablement ses rayons ardents sur la végétation luxuriante.

Aveuglée par le soleil, je marchais dans cet environnement hostile et marécageux que je savais hanté de bêtes toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres.

Le front baigné de sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre, je soulevais sans relâche mes sandales gorgées de vase, fendant la fine brume qui s'élevait au-dessus de l'eau et qui s'accrochait à mes chevilles comme des lambeaux de coton.

Le souffle court, la peur au ventre, je progressais le long des palétuviers aux racines emmêlées, respirant avec peine l'air épais chargé de sel et de pourriture. Fébrilement, je pressai une main sale sur ma tempe palpitante et grimaçai de douleur.

Une sueur glacée coulait dans mon dos, le long de mes bras, collant à ma peau ma robe détrempée et maculée de boue. Je grimpai difficilement un monticule rocheux, m'enfonçant plus profondément dans le marais fangeux, où mes jambes nues, dont le sang presque sec suintait toujours des profondes égratignures, plongeaient inlassablement jusqu'aux chevilles.

Soudain, un bruissement de roseaux résonna près de moi et je sursautai violemment, appuyant mes paumes moites sur ma poitrine. Les mâchoires contractées, je suivis des yeux un oiseau à l'envergure majestueuse quitter son refuge et s'élever dans l'air avec un froissement d'ailes soyeux, suivi d'un pépiement indigné.

Je soufflai lourdement et, tremblant de tous mes membres, l'oreille aux aguets et la terreur me vrillant les tripes, je repris ma course en essuyant d'un revers de main la sueur et le sang qui coulaient dans mes yeux.

Le marais sinistre et puant paraissait se refermer sur moi à mesure que j'avançais, repliant ses roseaux ondulants tels des barreaux de fer au-dessus de ma tête. La vase collait à mes semelles, semblant m'aspirer à chaque pas dans cette eau trouble et pestilentielle.

L'air bourdonnait de moustiques qui, agitant leurs frêles ailes translucides dans de frénétiques battements, tourbillonnaient autour de ma peau moite. Je les chassai d'un geste agacé, et continuai à marcher. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter si je voulais le retrouver.

Le retrouver vivant, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Au loin, un ululement lugubre déchira le silence angoissant du marécage, puis le clapotis incessant des vaguelettes se brisant entre les lianes humides de la mangrove, reprit son immuable litanie.

Tout ici paraissait calme et tranquille, mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Cet endroit était peuplé de créatures sauvages, dangereuses et imprévisibles. Et malgré tout, ce n'étaient pas elles qui me terrifiaient le plus.

Un claquement de mâchoires résonna, suivi d'un glissement doux, un murmure d'eau et d'alluvions remuées. J'accélérai le pas, trébuchant sur des racines enchevêtrées comme des doigts maléfiques rampant sur le sol boueux, et je me retins de justesse sur le bois glissant.

Je suffoquais dans l'air humide et salé, le corps brûlé par l'ardeur du soleil, les membres douloureux d'avoir trop marché.

La peur bourdonnait dans ma tête comme une nuée d'insectes. Tous mes nerfs étaient tendus à l'extrême, dans l'attente. Mon cœur vibrait dans ma poitrine, battant furieusement contre mes côtes.

La mort était là, quelque part. Je sentais sa présence autour de moi comme un souffle fétide et glacial sur ma peau. Cachée parmi les feuillages dentelés mêlés de lianes, dans la langueur torride et étouffante du jour, sous la surface brillante de l'eau, elle attendait son heure pour attaquer.

Machinalement, j'attrapai le médaillon se balançant sur sa chaîne autour de mon cou et le caressai lentement entre mes doigts sales, comme s'il s'agissait d'un talisman. Je serrai les dents et plissai les paupières alors qu'un élan de courage m'assaillait. Jamais je ne m'avouerais vaincue avant d'avoir combattu. J'étais prête à lutter. J'étais prête à mourir. J'étais prête à tout pour survivre, même à tuer s'il le fallait.

Soudain, j'aperçu plus loin dans un bras d'eau sale tapissé de joncs, le bout d'une chaussure noire. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et, malgré la douleur lancinante irradiant tout mon corps, je me précipitai dans sa direction.

Derrière moi, le bruit de l'eau remuée me fit stopper ma course et je sus, comme si c'était une évidence, que la traque avait pris fin.

Je resserrai mes doigts crispés en deux poings étroitement serrés, et le souffle court, je me retournai lentement.

La mort était là et elle m'attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte, c'est ma première fiction, et j'étais très nerveuse à l'idée de la publier…_

_Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, donc voici le nouveau !_

_Merci encore de votre accueil et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 1**

_New York_

La clochette tinta quand je poussai la porte de l'épicerie de mon quartier. Je filai tout droit vers le rayon des alcools, évitant le regard lourd d'Al, le caissier, qui semblait me déshabiller du regard, la bave au coin des lèvres. Il est vrai que j'étais sortie rapidement, prenant juste le temps d'enfiler une chemise à carreaux qui trainait sur le plancher par-dessus mon débardeur blanc.

Pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille, en vieux short en jean élimé et le pire, sans soutien-gorge, je me doutais bien que je faisais mon petit effet à ce pervers qui me détaillait d'un regard lubrique comme si j'étais un morceau de viande.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi quand je m'étais littéralement sauvée de mon appartement, où je ruminais depuis maintenant deux jours, ou peut-être trois, sur mon incapacité à nouer une relation amoureuse avec un homme, en vidant toutes les bouteilles de vin de mon modeste bar.

Et s'il n'y avait eu que cela… Mais malheureusement, je me voilais la face. Mon malaise était bien plus profond que ce que je me persuadais de croire, et dans mes rares instants de lucidité, je réalisais que toute cette pseudo-vie dans laquelle je me vautrais avec emphase n'était en réalité qu'une affreuse mascarade.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je regardais du haut de mes vingt-huit ans — et du quinzième étage de mon immeuble — l'étendue du gâchis, l'éternel pétrin dans lequel je me complaisais et que je mettais un point d'honneur à ignorer superbement par pure hypocrisie. Et c'est justement lors de ces sursauts de discernement que m'apparaissait clairement l'ampleur des dégâts.

C'est pourquoi j'avais expressément besoin d'alcool ce soir.

J'avais donc traversé la minuscule pièce que mon propriétaire appelait pompeusement le séjour, non sans avoir trébuché sur des bouteilles vides et renversé un cendrier plein et je m'étais jetée dehors au milieu de la nuit — enfin vers vingt-trois heures — munie d'un billet de 20 et de mon air aimable pour ravitailler mon bar, afin de noyer mon désespoir dans l'alcool.

Debout devant les frigos vitrés, j'hésitais lamentablement entre une bouteille de vin blanc et un pack de Budweiser.

En passant distraitement une main dans mes cheveux complètement emmêlés par deux, non trois jours de vautrage sur canapé, je m'interrogeais mentalement sur les avantages et les inconvénients de chacun des alcools devant moi.

Plusieurs fois, j'ouvris et refermai la porte vitrée sans pouvoir me décider quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi.

Sans me retourner, je grognai un avertissement incompréhensible à l'encontre de l'importun qui m'avait fait perdre le fil de mes réflexions intenses et passionnantes sur la meilleure façon de finir beurrée, quand je sentis un doigt taper sur mon épaule.

Je me retournai vivement, prête à clouer le bec de ce pignouf par une bonne répartie dont j'avais le secret. Fort heureusement, malgré mon état de déprime avancée, je n'avais pas perdu la maîtrise du sarcasme ni celle de l'ironie mesquine. Mais quand j'avisai l'homme qui me faisait face, ma bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Nous restâmes quelques instants sans rien dire, juste à nous regarder.

— Vous comptez rester encore longtemps devant ce frigo ? me demanda l'inconnu.

Il me fallut sûrement un long moment pour réaliser qu'il attendait ma réponse car il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva un de ses magnifiques sourcils. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, puis m'aperçu que cet homme incroyable devait me prendre pour une illuminée, la bouche ouverte comme une carpe échouée dans l'herbe en plein soleil.

— Non, je… euh… bégayai-je lamentablement en tentant en vain de remettre de l'ordre dans le paquet de nœuds qui me servait de chevelure.

« Bordel ! Merde ! Putain ! » pensai-je en ne trouvant que des jurons pour définir cet homme debout devant moi, ses hanches étroites moulées dans un jean usé et ses yeux étincelants qui me fixaient avec une lueur d'amusement.

C'était un très bel homme, assurément. Pas parfait comme ceux des magazines qui étalent leurs charmes lisses et paramétrés, modelés pour plaire aux yeux des femmes et les faire fantasmer.

Non, lui il était racé, altier, et il était réel. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs ou trop indomptables, ses joues trop piquantes, mais néanmoins, quelque chose dans sa prestance faisait qu'il captivait celui qui le regardait. Il flottait autour de lui un halo fascinant qui émanait de son corps et qui me laissa sans voix, subjuguée.

Je tentai de rajuster ma tenue pour me donner une contenance et me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre. Le plus dur maintenant serait d'aligner trois mots cohérents sans passer pour une demeurée.

— J'hésite encore, balbutiai-je.

— Pourtant ça fait déjà plus de cinq minutes que vous êtes devant cette porte.

Sa voix chaude, étonnamment basse, sonnait comme une mélodie suave et languide. Il souriait et il n'en était que plus beau. Deux petites fossettes creusaient ses joues mal rasées et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Je dus me rappeler de fermer la bouche.

— Ah oui, c'est tout moi ça, répliquai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

— Je peux peut-être vous aider…

J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris et essuyai mes paumes moites sur ma chemise.

— Si vous le dites ! dis-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu, mais il ignora mon air outré.

— Vous hésitez entre quoi et quoi ?

— La bière et le vin blanc, avouai-je en piquant un fard.

Il me considéra un instant de son regard captivant et me fit un sourire en coin à faire fondre la banquise. Un soupir d'ébahissement m'échappa et je plaquai une main sur ma bouche en toussant pour tenter de camoufler la trahison de mon corps. J'osai un regard vers lui et constatai qu'il était lui-même en pleine réflexion en scrutant le contenu du frigo, mais un léger sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres. Je profitai lâchement de son inattention pour fixer sa bouche aux contours fermes et renflés avec béatitude.

Soudain, il fit un pas vers moi et je reculai instinctivement. Mon dos cogna contre la porte vitrée glaciale et je réprimai un hoquet de surprise tandis qu'il plaquait une main sur la vitre à côté de ma tête. Il me fixa de son regard intense où y dansait une lueur bizarre.

Ses yeux, comme dessinés par la plume des Dieux, étaient parés d'une couleur étonnante que je n'avais jamais vu. Ses prunelles intenses hésitaient entre le bleu et le vert, conférant une aura captivante au reste de son visage. Quelques petites paillettes d'or dansaient autour de ses pupilles comme des pépites précieuses, illuminant son regard enchanteur d'un éclat hypnotisant.

Quand son regard quitta le mien, je réalisai que trop occupée à fixer ses incroyables prunelles, j'avais occulté tout le reste et que mon corps était collé au sien. Je pouvais même sentir sa chaleur sur mes seins à travers mon débardeur et quand il tendit un bras vers la poignée du frigo à côté, se penchant davantage vers moi, mon visage se retrouva à hauteur de son cou et je pus sentir son parfum. Ce fut là ma perte…

Ma respiration se fit heurtée et laborieuse et mon sang sembla bouillir dans mes veines alors que j'inspirais sans vergogne son odeur enivrante. Il sentait l'homme. Un mélange très particulier, d'aftershave et d'un arôme inconnu, mais totalement érotique. Une saveur appétissante que je n'avais jamais sentie auparavant et à laquelle mon corps réagissait malgré moi. C'était comme si sa peau était imprégnée d'un parfum spécial et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, crée exclusivement pour m'émoustiller. Et ça fonctionnait parfaitement.

Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et je crus perdre pied quand je sentis ses muscles pectoraux bouger contre ma poitrine.

Je les rouvris d'un coup, en proie au vertige, et contemplai son beau visage aux traits fins, ses cheveux châtains s'allumant de reflets auburn sous les néons blafards au-dessus de nos têtes, la courbe virile et sexy de sa mâchoire révélant à son extrémité la peau veloutée et tendre cachée derrière son oreille et sur laquelle je mourrais d'envie de poser mes lèvres, et plus que tout, je fixai avec un désir presque intolérable sa bouche mutine, entrouverte, humide, qui n'attendait que d'être embrassée.

Chacune de mes respirations courtes et bruyantes m'enivraient un peu plus et augmentaient de manière explosive mon degré d'excitation. Jamais je n'avais désiré un homme à ce point. J'étais vraiment la plus pathétique des chiennes en chaleur !

Il frissonna en sentant mon souffle sur sa peau et s'éloigna de moi après avoir attrapé un pack de bières sur l'étagère.

— Pour quelle occasion ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse, en s'écartant et en me regardant avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Je soufflai lourdement, encore à moitié ensorcelée par ses prunelles magnétiques et son parfum enivrant, tentant de faire redescendre la pression qui s'accumulait dans mon ventre.

— Pour oublier à quel point ma vie amoureuse est désastreuse, et je ne vous parle même pas de ma vie sexuelle ! lâchai-je bêtement.

Merde ! Pourquoi je lui sortais un truc pareil ? Il allait croire que j'étais une pauvre fille malheureuse qui parlait de sa vie sexuelle, au premier venu. Bon, c'était ce que j'étais, mais quand même… Ou bien il allait me prendre pour une nymphomane ou une frustrée. Ou peut-être même pire ! Il allait penser que je le draguais !

Je mordis rageusement ma lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux. Dès que je serais rentrée, je jure de me fouetter avec des lanières de cuir cloutées pour avoir fait foirer l'infime chance d'intéresser cet adorable spécimen masculin.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusé par ma réponse.

— C'est à ce point ?

— Vous n'avez même pas idée… répliquai-je rapidement en me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, complètement mortifiée.

Comme d'habitude, j'avais tout loupé, maintenant c'était foutu ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était renter chez moi, dans mon appartement poussiéreux et en désordre pour m'enterrer sous les couvertures dans mon canapé devant un de ces talk shows idiots. Je n'étais même plus sûre d'avoir envie de me saouler finalement.

— Alors je vous propose ceci ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire immense découvrant deux rangées de dents blanches en brandissant fièrement une bouteille de Vodka.

Je grimaçai légèrement.

— Vodka ? Vous me pensez vraiment si désespérée ?

Il se recula légèrement et me détailla de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur mes seins en liberté sous mon débardeur, longeant mes jambes pour aviser mes pieds nus sur le carrelage froid, puis remontèrent vers mon visage et mes cheveux bruns en bataille.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer sous son regard appuyé et refermai ma chemise sur ma poitrine en me mordant violemment la lèvre pour refouler au loin toutes les pensées dépravées de lui et moi dans des positions inavouables qui traversaient mon esprit dérangé.

— Oui, je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il vous faut, assura-t-il en hochant la tête.

— Merci, grinçai-je en resserrant les pans de ma chemise et en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

Je le fusillai du regard. Tant qu'à faire, vu que j'avais gâché toutes mes chances de finir la nuit avec cet homme superbe, autant préserver le peu de fierté qui me restait.

— Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas la Vodka ? s'étonna-t-il devant ma mine renfrognée.

— Si. C'est plutôt elle qui ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

Il me tendit la bouteille que je saisis lentement afin d'éviter qu'elle ne me glisse des doigts et se fracasse au sol. En plus d'être la plus grotesque des renardes en manque de sexe, j'étais aussi malheureusement la plus maladroite des alcooliques désespérées !

Je me dirigeai vers la caisse, contournant avec précautions une montagne de rouleaux de papier WC rose layette tandis qu'il me suivait.

Je désignai le pack de bière qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

— Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas désespéré au point de boire de la Vodka ? demandai-je en m'arrêtant au milieu du rayon pour le dévisager.

— Je n'en suis pas à votre degré !

— Parce qu'il y a des degrés ? m'étonnai-je en souriant à demi.

— Bien sûr !

— Et vous ne dépassez pas le degré bière, c'est ça ?

— Exactement ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Il me fixait sans rien dire, bien trop intensément pour que je conserve ma santé mentale.

— Bien. Hum, merci pour votre aide et votre profonde réflexion concernant le rapport alcool/désespoir. Même si cela ne va pas m'aider à remplir ma vie sexuelle, cela me permettra au moins de ne plus me souvenir de rien demain matin, souris-je.

— J'espère quand même que vous vous rappellerez de moi. Et de mon aide…

— Hum, rien n'est moins sûr. Je pourrais facilement vous oublier, lançai-je taquine, avec un sourire que j'espérais séducteur.

— J'en doute, affirma-t-il en affichant un grand sourire qui m'éblouit complètement.

— Pas moi, avec ça je risque même de ne pas me souvenir où j'habite ! dis-je en désignant la bouteille.

Je le regardai sourire. Il était tellement beau dans cette chemise, négligemment déboutonnée sur le haut de ses pectoraux qui étiraient le tissu et qui laissait place à mon imagination lubrique concernant le reste de son corps.

Je déglutis péniblement et resserrai plus fort mes doigts autour de la bouteille. Quand il passa une main aux longs doigts fins dans sa tignasse cuivrée en désordre, je dus me retenir de lui sauter dessus et je parvins, non sans mal, à détacher mon regard de lui.

— Bon, j'y vais. Au revoir, dis-je d'une voix chevrotante en me retournant et en me dirigeant vers la caisse.

Voilà, c'était fini. Mon rêve éveillé avait pris fin à l'instant où j'avais détourné mes yeux de cet homme qui me faisait tourner la tête rien qu'en me regardant. Je soupirai bruyamment. Au moins il me resterait le souvenir impérissable de son aura incomparable et de son parfum exaltant qui transpirait le sexe et la volupté.

Al, le caissier bedonnant avachi sur son tabouret, fixa ses yeux globuleux sur mes seins avec un sourire niais en s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir en tissu. Son ventre rebondi dépassait de dessous son tee-shirt taché et trop court, laissant apparaitre une peau molle et poilue.

Je grimaçai un sourire et posai brutalement ma bouteille pour le faire décrocher de son matage éhonté puis je lui tendis le billet alors que la sonnette tintait derrière moi. Je tournai la tête dans l'autre direction et me décrochai presque le cou en espérant apercevoir l'inconnu une dernière fois dans un rayon mais il n'était nulle part. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. J'étais vraiment irrécupérable !

— Al, ferme la bouche ! râlai-je tandis que la sonnette tintait de nouveau.

Al enfila la bouteille dans un sac en papier et me rendit la monnaie de ses doigts courts et boudinés, en louchant toujours sur ma poitrine. Je grommelai un merci inintelligible et sortis rapidement, ma bouteille serrée contre moi.

J'eus presque un choc quand je découvris mon bel inconnu debout sur le trottoir, m'attendant négligemment appuyé sur une voiture, les mains dans les poches. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Je l'avais vu à peine deux minutes plus tôt, mais à nouveau je fus frappée par son éclat, vibrant comme un halo autour de son corps long et souple. Les manches de sa chemise retroussées laissaient à découvert ses avant-bras fins et musculeux et je devinai en déglutissant difficilement l'arrondi de ses biceps sous l'étoffe.

Il avait croisé ses longues jambes au niveau de ses chevilles dans une position décontractée totalement sexy. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres quand il dut forcément s'apercevoir de mon expression ahurie, qui j'en suis persuadée, ne devait pas augmenter mes chances de me retrouver dans un lit avec lui. Je m'exhortai à fermer la bouche avant que de la salive ne s'en échappe et tentai de me recomposer une dignité.

— Pas de bière finalement ? demandai-je innocemment.

— Non. Je crois que je suis plus désespéré que ça en fait.

Je levai un sourcil.

— Vraiment ?

Il me fixait de son regard brûlant et je sentis la chaleur m'incendier les joues. Bon Dieu ! Comment s'y prenait-il pour me faire un tel effet rien qu'en me regardant ? Je n'étais pourtant plus une adolescente coincée et complètement timorée ! J'avais de l'expérience maintenant. J'avais réussi à séduire des tas d'hommes, enfin quand je n'étais pas débraillée et ébouriffée, même si j'avais été incapable d'un garder un seul.

Mais là, devant lui, je me retrouvais complètement transie, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Lui, il était différent des autres, ceux que je m'envoyais avant, et j'en fus bizarrement consciente instantanément.

Il continuait à me regarder sans répondre et d'un coup je réalisai qu'il aurait pu me renverser sur le capot de la voiture et me prendre là devant tout le monde comme une vulgaire fille de rue, que je l'aurai laissé faire. J'étais vraiment la dernière de traînées ! Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre, physiquement incapable de détacher mon regard du sien.

— Vous savez quoi ? Il se trouve que j'adore la Vodka, dit-il d'une voix plus grave qui me donna des frissons.

— Ah oui ? m'étranglai-je presque.

— Mais je n'aime pas en boire seul, me confia-t-il avec son sourire en coin si craquant.

Je déglutis avec difficulté et une boule se forma dans mon estomac. De nouveau, je me mordis férocement la lèvre, en réalisant ce que cet homme superbe et… inconnu venait de suggérer.

Mon esprit tordu commençait déjà à s'emballer rien qu'à l'idée de lui et moi sur le capot de la voiture, ou dans mon appartement. Finalement, ce serait plus intime que de s'envoyer en l'air devant ce crétin d'Al, qui j'en suis certaine, n'aurait rien manqué du spectacle.

Soudain, une pensée horrible me traversa. Et si c'était un pervers qui voulait me violer ? Pas grave, j'étais déjà en ébullition rien qu'à le regarder, alors je pouvais lui laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec mon corps.

Bordel ! En plus d'être une affreuse petite catin, j'étais complètement tarée !

Malgré tout, les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.

— Je vous inviterais bien à venir partager cette merveille, mais je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

J'haussai une épaule en essayant de paraître décontractée.

— Edward, dit-il en tendant la main vers moi.

— Bella, répondis-je en la saisissant dans la mienne.

Toucher sa peau me fit un effet inédit. Je n'éprouvai pas d'onde de choc inexplicable, de chaleur intense et bouillonnante, ni de tremblement de terre interne et ravageur ou autre courant électrique bizarre et crépitant comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose dont regorgeait la bibliothèque de ma mère.

Non, je ne ressentis rien de tout cela.

Je fixai juste sa main dans la mienne avec ébahissement, appréciant la douceur de sa peau malgré la force avec laquelle ses doigts serraient les miens.

Sa paume était légèrement moite et je n'aimais pas les mains moites. Mais contre toute attente, je ne trouvais pas cela repoussant, bien au contraire. Je devais même avouer que j'aimais ça. Oui, j'aimais que cet homme beau et attirant ait les mains moites et j'aimais sentir sa main moite à lui toucher ma peau.

Il me semblait reconnaître la façon dont nos deux mains s'imbriquaient parfaitement, la façon dont la pulpe de ses longs doigts glissait lentement sur le dos de la mienne et j'appréciais plus que de mesure l'effleurement délicieux de mon pouce sur la peau fine et veloutée de son poignet.

Puis sa main quitta la mienne, et ce contact me manqua immédiatement.

Je repris rapidement mes esprits, constatant qu'il me dévisageait avec intensité, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Alors, une nouvelle fois, ma bouche parla à la place de mon cerveau.

— Venez, mon appartement n'est qu'à quelques pas, articulai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Un sourire se dessina sur son beau visage et il me suivit, me prenant la bouteille des mains. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux et j'appréhendai qu'il n'entende les battements anarchiques et furibonds de mon cœur qui semblait décidé à sortir de ma poitrine.

Je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant. J'avais invité chez moi cet être sûrement venu d'ailleurs, là où tous les hommes sont divinement beaux et sensuels, sentent bon et ont un sourire à faire s'enflammer les culottes, pour boire une bouteille de Vodka, sachant très bien qu'étant plus habituée au vin, j'allais très certainement faire et dire des choses inappropriées qui le ferait s'enfuir à toutes jambes avant que je puisse seulement passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Fait chier ! J'en crevais d'envie pourtant.

— Ca t'arrive souvent de sortir pied nus ?

Je sursautai presque au son de sa voix, qui me sortit de mes considérations farfelues. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil rapide, remarquant le soudain tutoiement, et j'haussai les épaules.

— Oui, quand j'oublie de mettre mes chaussures.

Il resta un moment songeur.

— Tiens, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais oublié ça ! sourit-il en regardant mes pieds fouler le bitume crasseux.

Devant la porte de mon appartement, je cherchai fébrilement mes clés dans la poche de mon short. Folle, j'étais folle ! J'invitais ce garçon chez moi alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Et s'il ne voulait pas que me violer ?

C'était peut-être un déséquilibré fou furieux qui allait me dépecer après m'avoir suspendue à un crochet de boucherie. Puis il me mangerait le foie comme Hannibal Lecter sans être dérangé outre mesure. Oui, il pourrait me trucider tranquillement étant donné que mes voisins me détestaient et qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre mes hurlements hystériques à longueur de temps.

Je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque pendant que je glissais ma clé dans la serrure et toutes mes craintes furent immédiatement remplacées par des fantasmes inavouables et honteux. Finalement, c'était peut-être moi la déséquilibrée. Là, entourée de son odeur qui m'incitait à la débauche, j'aurai été prête à ce qu'il me prenne sauvagement contre la porte de mon appartement ! Traînée, traînée, traînée !

Je tournai fébrilement la clé, pénétrai brusquement dans la pièce en me projetant comme une fusée et manquai de m'étaler au milieu du salon.

— Mon Dieu Bella ! Tu viens d'être cambriolée ! cria Edward dans tous ses états.

Je le regardai sans comprendre, puis balayai la pièce du regard mais apparemment rien n'avait l'air de manquer.

— Euh, non, bredouillai-je.

Il me dévisagea un instant et se passa une main sur le visage en secouant la tête, puis il enjamba un tas d'habits et de livres sur le sol pour entrer dans la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le salon était sens dessus dessous. Plusieurs bouteilles de bière vides jonchaient la table basse accompagnées de cartons de pizza éventrés. Des magazines étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le plancher et les étagères. Un cendrier plein était renversé au sol et je me mis convulsivement à ramasser les cendres et les mégots. Puis je débarrassai la table basse et jetai le tout dans la poubelle.

— Je sais, c'est un peu en désordre, dis-je en attrapant les vêtements qui recouvraient le canapé.

Je me penchai rapidement pour saisir un string sale qui trainait par terre à côté d'une plante verte assoiffée et balançai le tout dans ma chambre puis refermai la porte avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour nous ramener deux verres et des glaçons.

Edward eut un petit rire nerveux.

— Un peu ? Bella, on dirait qu'il y a eu une guerre ici ! J'ai même cru que tu avais été cambriolée.

— Rien à foutre, allez viens t'asseoir ! dis-je en m'installant sur le canapé et en tapotant la place à côté de moi.

Il parcourut la pièce avec moult précautions, comme s'il traversait un champ de mines et qu'il craignait une explosion imminente, et s'assit souplement, tendant ses longues jambes devant lui.

En le regardant du coin de l'œil, je remplis les verres, y jetai un glaçon et lui tendis le sien qu'il saisit rapidement.

— Au désert de ma vie affective ! affirmai-je en levant mon verre.

Nous fîmes tinter nos verres en se fixant dans les yeux et je bus une gorgée du liquide fort et glacé en grimaçant. J'attrapai la télécommande et zappai pendant un moment avant de trouver une émission de variété naïve et débile.

— Si désert que ça ? demanda-t-il après un long moment, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

— Hum, hum. Le Kalahari à côté c'est le jardin d'Eden, grimaçai-je.

— Pourquoi ?

Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je m'obstinai à fixer la télé. A coup sûr, si je le regardais je ne pourrais plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si je ne souffrais pas atrocement de la solitude et de l'inertie de ma vie.

Comme si je n'avais jamais été cette traînée qui se déchaînait sur des hommes dont elle avait tout oublié le lendemain.

Comme si à cet instant, je n'étais pas certaine de gâcher mes plus belles années dans cette ville de fous à cause d'un homme qui ne me méritait pas.

Alors je continuai à faire semblant d'être passionnée par la télévision, bien que je ne comprisse un traître mot de ce que la présentatrice disait d'une voix trop enjouée pour être honnête.

Je préférais fuir les problèmes que de les affronter. Et puis surtout, je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec mes soucis personnels, que je tentais justement d'oublier en m'enivrant. J'haussai les épaules d'un air nonchalant et bus une autre gorgée de Vodka.

— Tu comptes me psychanalyser ou simplement te saouler avec moi ?

— Je ne suis pas bon psychologue, reconnut-il en souriant à demi.

— Tant mieux ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à être psychanalysée de toute façon !

Je restai silencieuse un moment, l'observant à la dérobée tandis qu'il finissait son verre d'un trait. Je fis de même et l'alcool glacé me brûla la gorge, m'arrachant une grimace.

— Et toi ? demandai-je soudainement.

— Quoi moi ?

— Pourquoi es-tu là avec moi dans ce fourbi qui me sert d'appartement à boire de la Vodka ? N'as-tu pas quelqu'un qui t'attend ?

— Est-ce une façon subtile de me demander si je suis célibataire ?

Je rougis violemment et me resservis une grande rasade de Vodka.

— Tu réponds toujours à une question par une autre question ? éludai-je.

Ma remarque le fit sourire, mais il ne répondit toujours pas. Il remplit son verre puis se cala dans les coussins du canapé et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala une grande goulée d'alcool.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi ici, Bella. Je suppose que j'en avais envie, voilà tout. Tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression que ma vie a un sens, et d'autres moments il me semble que je m'agite comme un fou pour rien. Que je brasse du vent, finit-il par dire, les yeux dans le vague.

Sa réponse était bizarre, trop floue. Elle ne répondait pas du tout à ma question mais néanmoins elle me convenait.

— Oui, un peu comme si tu essayais de remplir la cuvette des toilettes jusqu'en haut. On a beau essayer, on n'y parvient jamais, affirmai-je.

— Hum, charmante comparaison, mais oui c'est tout à fait ça.

— Eh bien, y se trouve que ze suis la spézzializte du brassage d'aiiir.

La Vodka commençait à faire son effet sur ma prononciation, encore un ou deux verres et je danserai nue sur la table basse qui me servait également de table de travail, de table de salle à manger et accessoirement d'un support pour poser mes fesses quand je m'envoyais en l'air. Ce qui n'arrivait plus depuis trois mois. Depuis que j'avais décidé de ne plus me donner à personne.

— Ma vie est minable. Je fais un travail minable où personne ne connait mon prénom. Je vis dans un deux pièces pourris et crado et je n'arrive pas à garder un mec plus de six mois ! repris-je en finissant mon verre.

Et voilà ! C'était reparti pour les lamentations. J'étais vraiment pathétique ! J'étais sûre qu'après une tirade comme celle-là, il allait lever son majestueux postérieur de mon canapé défoncé et passer la porte de mon appartement avec la ferme intention d'oublier toute cette soirée.

Mais au lieu de cela, il posa son regard sur moi et me fixa avec attention.

— Six mois hein ? répéta-t-il comme s'il attendait une explication.

— C'est mon record. Pitoyable non ?

— Pas plus que moi !

— Pourquoi ? Ta vie sexuelle c'est le Kalahari aussi ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre.

— Non ! Pas du tout ! Il me faut ma dose d'orgasme hebdomadaire !

La tête me tournait et je gloussai comme une collégienne.

— Frimeur ! rigolai-je en lui balançant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il étouffa un petit cri et vacilla sur son séant. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que moi qui subissais les effets de notre amie la Vodka pour les désespérés.

— Vous avez de la chance vous les mecs. A chaque fois que vous tirez un coup, vous prenez votre pied. C'est injuste ! repris-je sur un ton maussade.

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas eu d'orgasme avec tous les mecs qui sont passés dans ton lit ?

— Eh ! Doucement, il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça ! mentis-je effrontément.

Il me fit une petite moue craquante et ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule. Merde ! Eblouie, encore.

— N'élude pas le sujet Bella…

— Ok. Hum et bien, ça a dû m'arriver deux ou trois fois, peut-être quatre, dis-je négligemment avec un geste vague de la main.

— De ne pas avoir d'orgasme ?

— Non, d'en avoir un justement !

— C'est tout ! s'étonna-t-il les sourcils levés.

Ok ! J'étais déjà plus que mal à l'aise de parler de sexe avec lui étant donné l'état d'excitation dans lequel j'étais rien qu'à regarder ses longues jambes posées sur la table basse, et lui il avait l'air complètement choqué par ma révélation, comme si j'étais la dernière bécasse qui ne savait même pas comment faire pour avoir un orgasme. Je me sentais trop mal de lui révéler ces trucs intimes, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

— Eh ! Ne te moque pas ! m'insurgeai-je mollement, engourdie par l'alcool. Je dois avoir un problème avec les hommes. Peut-être que c'est moi qui bloque, enfin je ne sais pas…

— Je pense plutôt que tu n'es pas tombée sur de bons amants, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il se resservit un verre et remplit le mien par la même occasion.

— Ah, tu crois ? répondis-je pleine d'espoir alors qu'il me tendait mon verre.

— Evidemment. Tu sais Bella, ce n'est pas compliqué de faire jouir une femme, il suffit de savoir s'y prendre, dit-il en me regardant intensément, son petit sourire plaqué au coin des lèvres.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive avant d'attraper distraitement mon verre. Trop occupée à fixer sa bouche à la moue boudeuse si tentante avec une envie furieuse de me jeter sur lui, mes doigts caressèrent involontairement les siens au passage. Je retins mon souffle alors qu'un frémissement parcourait mon corps entier. Dieu que j'aimais toucher sa peau !

— Et toi tu sais ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque, ne lâchant plus ses yeux.

— Et bien, oui, fit-il, son regard navigant entre mes yeux et mes lèvres d'un air affamé.

— A chaque fois ? insistai-je.

— Oui.

J'avais la tête qui tournait, et l'impression que la tension sexuelle entre nous crépitait dans la pièce comme des étincelles. C'était étourdissant, grisant et en même temps super flippant.

Je me demandai brièvement comment il réagirait si je l'embrassais là, tout de suite. Peut-être ne me repousserait-il pas ? Peut-être en avait-il autant envie que moi ? Et Dieu sait à quel point moi j'en crevais envie !

Mais malgré l'état d'alcoolémie dans lequel je flottais, ma conscience se rappela qu'elle existait et je repoussai ces questions dans un coin de ma tête. Ce n'était pas sérieux d'embrasser ou de faire quoique ce soit de sexuel, bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, avec un inconnu rencontré à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pour qui me prendrait-il ? Pour une petite grue mal-baisée qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge ? Je m'étais promis de ne plus être ce genre de fille et même s'il y a trois mois de cela, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde, il se trouve que désormais, j'avais trop d'orgueil pour coucher avec un parfait inconnu en dix minutes chrono… Même s'il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Aussi décidai-je de le taquiner un peu.

— Hum, elles pourraient avoir simulé… insinuai-je.

— Bella, je peux t'assurer que non, trancha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es un frimeur ! m'exclamai-je, hilare.

Nous éclatâmes de rires et je me levai péniblement pour aller chercher d'autres glaçons. J'avais chaud soudainement, sûrement les effets de l'alcool ou bien les effets d'un homme sublime affalé dans mon vieux canapé qui me parlait de sexe en me regardant comme si j'étais une friandise.

J'ôtai ma chemise en secouant la tête, comme si je tentai de me réveiller d'un merveilleux rêve. Peut-être qu'il allait s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée, ou peut-être que mon cerveau perturbé l'avait simplement imaginé et qu'il n'était qu'une projection de mes désirs profondément refoulés ? Oh lala ! Comme je me prenais la tête ! Non, vraiment, la Vodka n'était définitivement pas pour moi !

Néanmoins, j'osai un regard discret par-dessus mon épaule et constatai avec ébahissement que je ne rêvais pas. Il était toujours là, aussi splendide et ruisselant d'érotisme, étalé dans mon canapé au milieu du foutoir de mon appartement, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, ses longs doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux et il me détaillait des pieds à la tête en se mordillant la lèvre.

Sa chemise était légèrement remontée et laissait à découvert la peau légèrement hâlée et soyeuse de son ventre où courrait une fine ligne de poils. Je devinai l'arrondi de ses muscles abdominaux et les profonds sillons de son bassin, plongeant dans son jean qui tombait dangereusement bas sur ses hanches. Si bas que je soupçonnai même qu'il ne portât pas de sous-vêtements. J'eu une furieuse montée de désir qui partit de mon bas-ventre pour inonder mon intimité.

Je retournai la tête brusquement, complètement déstabilisée et j'ouvris plusieurs placards avant de me souvenir où j'avais rangé les crackers. J'entendis un petit rire étouffé mais je n'osai même plus me retourner.

J'attrapai mes cigarettes et retournai m'affaler dans le canapé, croisant mes pieds sales à hauteur de mes chevilles sur la table basse. Au-delà de l'ivresse qui me gagnait, je me sentais nerveuse et euphorique et je soupçonnai que la présence d'Edward n'était pas étrangère à mon état d'esprit.

J'allumai une cigarette tout en songeant à la chance que j'avais d'avoir de la compagnie ce soir, qui plus est quand il s'agissait d'un homme aussi renversant qu'Edward. Je lui en proposai une qu'il accepta volontiers en me souriant de ce sourire indolent et sexy qui me rendait limite hystérique.

Tout en buvant et fumant, nous discutâmes encore en riant et en chahutant. La bouteille de Vodka ne fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Edward alluma ma chaîne et je me mis à me dandiner lentement au rythme de la musique, une cigarette au bout d'une main, mon verre de l'autre. Je ris aux éclats tout en chantant à tue tête, cramponnée à sa chemise ou à son bras. Je trébuchais souvent et il me rattrapait en riant lui-aussi, me soutenant par le coude ou par la taille.

Désinhibée par l'alcool, je me sentais flotter dans un brouillard épais où je m'enivrais férocement de son parfum, le nez au creux de son cou, mes mains nouées autour de sa nuque. Son visage semblait danser au-dessus de moi, auréolé de son halo unique et flamboyant au milieu duquel ses yeux incroyables et pénétrants me fixaient avec une lueur étincelante.

Ses doigts s'égarèrent plusieurs fois sur la peau de mes hanches que laissait entrevoir mon débardeur. A un moment, il me sembla même sentir ses lèvres fermes et douces se poser brièvement sur mon épaule nue.

Puis ce fut le trou noir et je m'écroulai sur le canapé, la bouteille vide à la main.

_Prochain chapitre mercredi prochain !_

_Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage, si le cœur vous en dit._

_A bientôt !_

_Sophie._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, comme promis !_

_Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé une review, je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2**

J'ouvris péniblement un œil et le refermai aussitôt. La lumière trop vive rentrant dans mon appartement par la baie vitrée me vrilla la tête d'une intense douleur. J'eus vaguement conscience que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude, mais mon cerveau semblait empêtré dans une brume épaisse et dense.

Ma bouche sèche et pâteuse avait un goût affreux et j'eus presque du mal à décoller ma langue chargée de mon palais. Je tentai de rouvrir les yeux avec une lenteur exagérée et clignai plusieurs fois des paupières alors qu'une douleur aigüe me perçait la tête.

Je réalisai alors que j'étais allongée à plat ventre sur un corps d'homme, plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs, la tête posée sur sa poitrine nue. Une de ses mains était glissée sous la ceinture de mon short, et reposait sur la naissance de mes fesses, l'autre pendait au sol, paume ouverte.

Je décollai ma joue de sa peau douce et chaude et redressai la tête péniblement pour regarder le visage de mon matelas improvisé, et soudain tout me revint d'un coup.

La rencontre avec Edward à l'épicerie, la bouteille de Vodka, nos conversations hautement spirituelles imbibées d'alcool, la tension sexuelle entre nous et mes pas de danse pathétiques dans mon salon dévasté.

Et puis je me retrouvais là, en short et débardeur, affalée sur lui, la chemise ouverte sur son torse magnifiquement sculpté.

J'extirpai ma main gauche coincée entre son dos et le canapé et me redressai pour contempler son beau visage endormi. J'avais toujours eu une fascination étrange pour les hommes endormis. Je les trouvais innocents et parfois même presque fragiles, mais je n'avais jamais été autant émerveillée que par celui que je contemplais à l'instant même.

Lui, il n'avait pas l'air innocent. Quelque chose dans son visage paisible demeurait grave, sérieux, presque dur. Et il n'en était que plus beau, et plus inaccessible aussi. Mais surtout, il avait l'air d'être très mal installé. Sa nuque, exagérément surélevée par l'accoudoir du canapé, semblait pliée dans un angle plus qu'inconfortable, à tel point que son menton reposait presque sur sa poitrine.

Un sourire tendre étira mes lèvres en avisant ses cheveux emmêlés, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration, sa bouche charnue au dessin ferme et si tentant, esquissant une adorable petite moue.

Mon regard descendit sur son ventre lisse et musclé et j'eus l'impression de perdre pied. Je me secouai mentalement et tentai maladroitement de descendre de son corps mais il protesta en grognant faiblement et me plaqua plus étroitement contre lui, enfonçant plus profondément sa main dans mon short pour malaxer une de mes fesses.

— Eh ben, faut pas se gêner ! râlai-je pour la forme, car je sentais mon ventre pressé contre son érection matinale se réchauffer de désir.

Je reposai ma tête sur son torse en souriant béatement.

— Hum ? fit-il en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux. Oh ! geignit-il en posant sa main sur son front.

Je profitais encore un peu de la sensation de sa peau sur ma joue et inspirais son odeur si virile et si enivrante, quand mon regard se porta sur la pendule accrochée au mur.

— Bordel ! hurlai-je comme une hystérique.

J'attrapai sa main et la délogeai brutalement de sur mes fesses. J'étais en retard !

En voulant descendre du canapé, je tombai lamentablement au sol, parmi les magazines et les crackers répandus sur le parquet. Percluse de courbatures, je me relevai péniblement en soutenant mes reins douloureux.

— Bordel de merde ! répétai-je, complètement paniquée.

— Bella, moins fort. Ma tête me fait affreusement mal, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes.

— Il est 8h ! Putain ! Il faut que je sois au bureau dans une demi-heure ! criai-je en traversant l'appartement non sans trébucher plusieurs fois.

Je m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain et poussai un cri de bête en voyant mes cheveux en liberté. Je me jetai sur ma brosse et tentai vainement de les démêler sans réellement y parvenir. De guerre lasse, je les torsadai en un chignon bizarre et ébouriffé et y plantai un crayon pour faire tenir le tout.

Je jaillis de mon short en réalisant que je n'avais pas le temps de prendre une douche, et j'allais enfiler mes vêtements quand je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié mes sous-vêtements dans ma chambre.

Comme une tornade, je sortis enveloppée d'une courte serviette et vis Edward du coin de l'œil occupé à fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me contempla un instant, une lueur indéfinissable s'allumant au fond de ses prunelles amusées.

Je passai des leggings noires à la hâte, ainsi qu'un ample tee-shirt blanc qui trainait sur la baignoire et nouai un foulard autour de mon cou. Je me brossai férocement les dents en regardant les dégâts qu'avaient causés une nuit de débauche et d'ébriété sur mon visage.

Débauche ? Soudain, un gros doute m'assaillie. Et si j'avais couché avec lui ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas…

— Merde ! jurai-je. « J'espère qu'on s'est protégés au moins ! » pensai-je.

— Tout va bien Bella ? l'entendis-je crier depuis la cuisine.

— Oui, oui !

Je crachai mon dentifrice dans le lavabo et me rinçai la bouche. Pas le temps pour le maquillage, à moins que j'arrive à appliquer du mascara dans le taxi sans ressembler à un panda en arrivant au bureau…

De toute façon, je n'avais pas pris la peine de me démaquiller la veille, bien trop occupée à boire comme un trou avec un homme inconnu. Ou à faire des folies de mon corps, mais ça je ne m'en souvenais pas. J'étais vraiment une débauchée !

Je ressortis comme une furie de la salle de bain et me heurtai presque à la poitrine d'Edward.

Debout, la chemise toujours ouverte et le sourire ravageur, il tenait un verre d'eau et une boîte d'aspirine. Même les traits tirés, les cheveux en désordre et l'haleine chargée, il restait époustouflant.

— Tiens, j'ai réussi à trouver ça dans le fouillis d'un tiroir de la cuisine. Je crois que ça s'impose après la nuit qu'on vient de passer.

Je rougis furieusement et avalai ma salive avec peine, on avait donc bien fait quelque chose et je n'en avais aucun souvenir !

— Oui, quelle nuit ! C'était vraiment… vraiment… commençai-je peu inspirée.

— Tu ne te souviens plus de rien c'est ça ? fit-il en penchant la tête de côté.

— Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en souvenir. Tu as été parfait ! affirmai-je sur un ton que j'espérais convaincant tout en balayant le sol du regard, cherchant désespérément un emballage de préservatif quelque part.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Mon Dieu, il voulait des détails ! Bon, flattons son égo et faisons comme si j'avais pris un pied d'enfer. Quoiqu'après réflexion j'étais sûre que c'était un Dieu du sexe. Rien que son regard sur moi suffisait à me faire m'enflammer, alors ses mains, sa peau...

Un long frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale et j'étouffai un gémissement. C'était certain maintenant, j'étais bonne pour l'asile ou pour une thérapie pour les déviants sexuels frustrés !

— Oui, parfait. J'ai pris mon pied au moins… au moins… à chaque fois. Finalement tu ne mentais pas, tu sais t'y prendre pour…

— Bella, me coupa-t-il. On a fait que boire, parler et dormir, même si notre position ce matin t'a fait croire le contraire.

— Aah ! criai-je presque de soulagement.

Je lui fis un sourire gêné et il me regarda presque avec… tendresse ? Non, je devais me faire des films. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne.

— J'aurai été tellement déçue d'avoir eu l'honneur de goûter à tes talents pour le sexe et de n'en garder aucun souvenir ! rajoutai-je en lui filant un petit coup de poing taquin dans l'épaule.

— Oui, ça aurait été dommage pour nous deux, sourit-il en me regardant de ses yeux envoutants.

Au-delà de l'amusement que je distinguais dans son sourire, ses yeux étaient voilés et il me regardait d'une façon bien trop intense.

Ca y est, il recommençait. Et là, même si j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser tellement elle me faisait souffrir, j'étais à peu près certaine d'avoir l'esprit clair.

S'il n'avait pas été d'une beauté fracassante, j'aurai été sûre qu'il flirtait avec moi. Mais non c'était impossible ! Comment un homme tel que lui pourrait s'intéresser, ou même lever ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur une fille aussi banale et insignifiante que moi ? Non, vraiment, j'avais une imagination bien trop débridée.

— Très originale ta coiffure Bella, se moqua-t-il.

Et comme s'il avait lu mes réflexions dans mes pensées, il fit tout pour me contredire. Il tendit le bras pour poser son verre d'eau sur le comptoir de la cuisine, puis sa main se leva lentement vers mon visage et ses doigts attrapèrent une mèche de mes cheveux qui s'était échappée de mon chignon improvisé. Il la lissa doucement, puis ses doigts caressèrent légèrement ma nuque et mon cou avant de se poser sur mon épaule tandis que son regard ne quittait pas mes lèvres.

Je frissonnai et le désir me brûla le ventre, telle une morsure de feu. Lentement, il se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres humides et si tentantes s'entrouvrirent et je sus qu'il allait m'embrasser.

Je fermai les yeux, attendant ma délivrance avec excitation, et je sentis son souffle caresser mes lèvres. Puis son téléphone sonna dans sa poche… et la magie de cet instant fut rompue.

Je reculai vivement comme s'il était hautement contagieux, tandis qu'il sortait son Black Berry et qu'il rejetait l'appel. Il me fixa d'un air désolé, un sourire d'excuse au coin des lèvres.

— Mon Dieu, j'ai une de ces gueules de bois ! me plaignis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

Je sentais la gêne qui s'était installée entre nous, il fallait que je me sauve d'ici, et vite.

— Oui moi aussi. Et je suis désolé pour la main aux fesses de ce matin, avoua-t-il sans avoir l'air désolé du tout.

Je secouai la tête d'un air résigné.

— Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard au boulot.

— Tiens, prend un cachet.

Il fit tomber la petite pilule dans ma paume et je l'avalai avec une gorgée d'eau. Il en mit une dans sa bouche et l'avala en buvant dans mon verre. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et je faillis de nouveau perdre pied, bouche ouverte et air béat en supplément. Je me détachai de ses yeux à regret.

— Merci Edward. Faut vraiment que je me sauve.

Je traversai l'appartement à grandes enjambées, évitant le désordre qui jonchait toujours le sol, empoignai mon sac à main, mes clés et ouvris la porte.

— Attends !

Je me retournai vivement, et fis face à Edward. Son sourire m'éblouit et me paralysa complètement. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait comme effet ! Peut-être allait-il me rejoindre, ouvrir ses grands bras et me serrer contre son torse, puis m'embrasser à m'en faire perdre la tête avant de s'agenouiller devant moi pour me demander en mariage ?

— Tu as encore oublié de mettre tes chaussures.

Merde ! Je regardais vraiment trop de mièvreries débiles à la télé moi ! Je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds nus, et en râlant, j'enfilai mes ballerines vernies.

— Désolée de me sauver comme ça, mais je dois aller bosser et je suis vraiment très en retard ! Claque la porte en sortant ! criai-je avant de m'engouffrer dehors.

Cette nuit avait été définitivement la meilleure de toutes.

— Putain ! jurai-je dans l'ascenseur.

J'avais oublié de lui demander son numéro ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser ? Que je ne veux plus le revoir, alors que j'en crève d'envie, ou que je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille à moitié folle qui a passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie et qui est simplement partie sans lui demander son numéro ? Sûrement pas ! Quelle cruche j'étais… J'avais tout foiré, comme d'habitude.

Je hélai un taxi et au bout de cinq interminables minutes, l'un deux daigna enfin s'arrêter et me déposa devant la rédaction du _New York Insider_. Ce torche-cul qui rapportait les plus gros potins sur les stars était mon gagne-pain et je me dégoûtais tous les jours un peu plus de lui offrir mes services.

En débarquant de Forks, il y a un an, je rêvais de devenir journaliste pour relater les grandes causes mondiales comme les inégalités sociales, les guerres dans le monde, le trafic d'organes dans les pays pauvres, enfin, toutes ces choses qu'il me paraissait primordial de révéler à la face du monde.

J'avais des idées bien arrêtées sur tout, sans avoir rien vu d'autre que la Floride où habitait ma mère et ma petite bourgade perdue au fin fond de l'Amérique profonde.

Sur ma gentille planète rose bonbon, tous les gens étaient gentils et serviables, sentaient bon la savonnette et étaient d'une exquise politesse. J'étais la naïve et proprette petite paysanne sans classe ni pédigrée qui débarquait de sa province paumée avec des idées grandioses et des projets plein la tête.

Mais New York m'avait percutée de plein fouet. New York m'avait remis les idées en place à grands coups de baffe en pleine figure.

Après trois mois de galère pour trouver un job dans cette ville immense et impersonnelle grouillant de malfrats, d'obsédés en tout genre et de journalistes pourris et véreux aux dents longues, j'avais dû me résoudre à accepter cet emploi à la rédaction d'un des plus grands magazines people américains. L'un des plus scandaleux aussi.

Je déboulai dans l'open-space où tapaient frénétiquement les doigts des pigistes sur leurs claviers d'ordinateurs, et me fis toute petite pour me glisser subrepticement dans mon bureau, l'air de rien.

— Swan ! hurla une voix derrière moi.

Merde, loupé.

— Oui ? couinai-je.

— Vous avez vingt minutes de retard !

—Je sais, c'est toujours la galère à cette heure-ci pour trouver un taxi, me justifiai-je lamentablement.

— Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Hou la ! La journée démarrait fort. Je jetai vite mon sac sur mon bureau, attrapai un bloc notes et un stylo et m'empressai de rejoindre Stanley Parker, mon rédacteur en chef.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et me regarda d'un air bizarre, puis il mata mes seins avec un sourire lubrique.

Dieu que je n'aimais pas cet homme ! Parfois je rêvais de l'expédier lui et ses pensées dégueulasses dans une autre dimension où les femmes traiteraient les hommes en esclaves sexuels et où je m'amuserais à lui faire endurer sadiquement les pires humiliations.

— Le nouveau directeur arrive aujourd'hui ! aboya-t-il en me sortant de ma rêverie. Vous lui faites un topo et vous lui faites faire le tour de la rédaction. Jessica sera son assistante, Ok ?

— Ok. Mais … euh … pourquoi dois-je m'occuper de ça. Je ne suis qu'une simple journaliste et je …

— Ca je sais ! C'est lui qui veut avoir affaire à la meute et pas aux grands pontes, meugla-t-il avec un geste agacé de la main.

Je grimaçai à l'expression utilisée par Parker. J'étais toujours outrée de constater qu'il nous considérait, nous les journalistes, comme des chiens flairant leur proie.

— Sûrement une de ces idées de management à la con… Enfin, je m'en fous, mais c'est vous qui vous y collez, compris ? rajouta-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

— Hum, hum, marmonnai-je en mâchouillant mon stylo.

Il épongea son front luisant avec un mouchoir en tissu puis se pencha vers moi en arborant un air menaçant.

— Et Swan, pas d'entourloupe hein ?

— Euh, non bien sûr.

— Pas la peine de lui sortir votre baratin sur le respect d'autrui, les grandes causes à la noix et tout le toutim, je vous rappelle que nous sommes un journal people qui survit grâce au déballage de la vie privée des stars ! Alors vos grandes idées, je m'en contrefous ! Parfois je me demande ce que vous fichez ici et pourquoi je ne vous ai pas encore flanquée à la porte ! hurla-t-il en lorgnant toujours sur mes seins.

Que je détestais ce genre d'homme ! Acariâtre, irascible et vulgaire, le genre d'homme incapable de regarder une femme dans les yeux dès qu'un minuscule morceau de peau dépassait de ses vêtements, mais qui se permettait de lui parler comme à un chien sous prétexte que c'était un homme et qu'il se sentait supérieur.

Tandis qu'il fourrait son mouchoir dans la poche de son pantalon, je fus prise d'une furieuse envie de grimper sur son bureau pour l'étouffer avec mes seins. Au moins, il en aurait pour son argent !

Je gigotai sur ma chaise et desserrai mon foulard, profondément agacée.

— Parce que vous avez besoin de moi et de mes articles ? grommelai-je sombrement. « Et pour pouvoir continuer à mater mes nichons », pensai-je avec acidité.

— C'est ça, bougonna-t-il en se tournant vers son ordinateur. Maintenant, allez bosser !

Je me levai comme un ressort, trop contente de déguerpir de son bureau.

— Hey Swan ? dit-il alors que je me retournais. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coiffure ?

— Hum, eh bien il se trouve que mes cheveux sont quelque peu indomptables ce matin.

— Ah, fit-il en hochant la tête avec un air vicieux sur son gros visage rougeaud.

Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ce gros pervers de rédacteur en chef ? Que je m'étais envoyée en l'air toute la nuit ? Mm ! Avec Edward et ses longues mains qu'il aurait baladé sur mon corps et…. Stop !

Je redressai les épaules et levai le menton fièrement en lui faisant un sourire arrogant puis je sortis de ce bureau presque en courant.

Une fois dans le couloir, je soufflai un bon coup et rajustai ma tenue, non sans remarquer avec horreur que j'avais mis un soutien-gorge noir sous un tee-shirt blanc légèrement transparent et que ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Parker. Quel connard ! Je filai jusqu'à mon bureau et m'affalai dans mon fauteuil en soupirant.

Que c'était dur un lendemain de cuite quand même ! D'autant plus que je n'arrêtais pas de penser au sourire d'Edward, aux lèvres d'Edward, au torse nu d'Edward, au… Oh non, je recommençais ! J'avais l'esprit trop obnubilé par Edward et toutes les parties de son corps fabuleux. Impossible de me résoudre à me mettre au travail.

Je soufflais comme un bœuf quand la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit sur Alice, tout sourire, un air conspirateur sur le visage. Je m'attendis au pire.

— Toi t'as baisé toute la nuit ! dit-elle en me tendant un gobelet de café.

— Non, Alice, je te l'ai dit, j'en ai fini avec tout ça, soupirai-je en attrapant le café. « Même si cette fois-ci, j'aurais bien aimé », continuai-je mentalement.

Je portai le breuvage brûlant à mes lèvres et avalai une gorgée en grimaçant. Il était chaud, fort et sucré. Tout ce que je détestais, mais j'avais besoin de caféine pour remettre mes idées en place et surtout pour affronter Alice et sa curiosité sans bornes.

Elle me considéra un instant en pinçant les lèvres.

— T'as une tête de déterrée.

— Merci, grinçai-je, morose.

— Bella, raconte-moi ! ordonna-t-elle en tapant du pied.

— Te raconter quoi Alice, y'a rien à raconter… tentai-je vainement.

Elle posa ses paumes à plat sur mon bureau et ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'elle se penchait vers moi, l'air menaçant.

— Tu mens ! Je le sais ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! dit-elle d'une voix sifflante.

Comment un petit bout de femme comme Alice pouvait-elle être aussi impressionnante ? Elle devait faire tout au plus 1m55 et avait l'air de se nourrir uniquement d'une branche de céleri par jour, alors qu'elle engloutissait autant de nourriture qu'un quater back, et pourtant des fois elle me filait la frousse quand elle prenait ses airs d'Evêque sous l'Inquisition Espagnole, chargé de vous faire avouer sous la torture que vous chevauchez les balais.

— Mais non, Alice… geignis-je désespérément.

— Tu sens le parfum d'homme, tu ne t'es pas démaquillée hier soir, tu as mis un tee-shirt blanc avec un soutien-gorge noir, tes cheveux sont … emmêlés et tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Donc tu as passé la soirée avec un homme et je veux savoir comment il s'appelle ! Enfin, si tu te souviens de son nom, bien sûr…

— Edward, soufflai-je vaincue.

— Ah ! J'en étais sûre ! fanfaronna-t-elle. Où l'as-tu rencontré ?

— A l'épicerie, en achetant une bouteille de Vodka.

— Bien, fit-elle après avoir balayé l'air de sa main avec une moue dégoûtée. Et ?

— Je l'ai emmené chez moi, poursuivis-je en soupirant.

— Bien, répéta-t-elle, comme si elle était ma psy. Et c'était comment ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Alice. On n'a rien fait, à part parler, danser, fumer et se saouler.

— Eh bien si tu n'as pas couché avec lui, c'est un bon début.

— Ah oui ? Tu crois ? demandai-je cyniquement en la fusillant du regard. Tu trouves qu'emmener un homme incomparablement beau et séduisant dans mon appartement et lui montrer à quel point je suis bordélique, désespérément seule et notoirement alcoolique est un bon début ? attaquai-je en me penchant vers son visage d'un air menaçant.

— Eh bien… commença-t-elle tout en reculant.

— Tu crois vraiment que de me voir tituber en dansant à moitié nue sur du Katy Perry en beuglant « prend-moi, prend-moi ! » avant de m'effondrer ivre morte sur lui constitue un bon début dans une relation ?

— Peut-être. Bella, tu n'en sais rien. Si ça se trouve il t'a trouvée très … euh… attachante ? hésita-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise derrière elle. Et puis tu viens de parler de relation, et ça, c'est un bon début.

— Pff ! De toute façon, maintenant qu'il m'a vue au réveil, l'œil hagard, la bouche pâteuse et les cheveux en bataille, je suis sûre de ne plus jamais le revoir. D'autant plus que je ne lui ai pas demandé son numéro, me lamentai-je en me rasseyant sur mon fauteuil.

— Bella, l'alcool a dû te tuer plus de neurones que prévu…

— Merci de me soutenir, dis-je en me massant la tempe. J'étais en retard, je n'y ai juste plus pensé, voilà tout.

— Bien sûr, railla Alice.

— Quand je pense que j'aurai pu passer la nuit avec lui à faire autre chose que de m'écrouler lamentablement sur mon canapé, complètement saoule. Peut-être que ça aurait été différent avec lui...

— Bella, tu réagis comme une adolescente pré-pubère. Et surtout tu te prends trop la tête ! Tu sais, ce dont tu as besoin ? C'est d'arrêter de réfléchir, de te faire sauter et de prendre ton pied !

— Non Alice, tu n'as rien compris ! C'est exactement ce que je faisais il y a trois mois ! Je me faisais sauter n'importe où comme une traînée ! Je me faisais sauter par des types dont je ne savais rien et que je voulais oublier dès le lendemain, m'écriai-je avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de café en grimaçant. Et je ne prenais jamais mon pied !

— Ma pauvre… compatit-elle en souriant ironiquement.

— Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! fis-je sombrement.

— Désolée Bella…

Je soufflai en reposant le gobelet en carton sur mon bureau et en me tassant dans mon fauteuil en faux cuir.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au manque de sexe, mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai merdé. Qu'avec lui, ça aurait été différent. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Alice, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? me lamentai-je.

— Ecoute Bella, tu te mets trop la pression. Je sais que tu as décidé de faire ceinture avec les hommes, mais tu devrais essayer de te laisser aller quelques fois, je t'assure que ça marche ! Tout ne doit pas toujours être sous contrôle quand il s'agit de sexe. Certes, avant tu considérais les hommes comme du bétail et tu te jetais sur n'importe quel type, mais ça ne veux pas dire que maintenant tu ne dois plus t'envoyer en l'air du tout ! Je crois que ton vag…

Alice fut interrompue par trois coups frappés à ma porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit, sur Jasper Whitlock, le maquettiste et son corps scandaleusement tentateur, je cru qu'Alice allait défaillir. Elle avala péniblement sa salive et je vis bien qu'elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de voyager sur le corps entier de Jasper.

C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt pas mal. Carrément torride même, quoique pas du tout mon style. Des cheveux blonds bouclés cascadant dans sa nuque, des yeux gris bleus malicieux, une bouche aux lèvres bien ourlées plus que provocante, des épaules larges auxquelles on avait envie de s'accrocher, un torse qui semblait musclé sous sa chemise, de longues jambes moulées dans un jean usé totalement sexy et de grands pieds chaussés de bottes de cow-boy. Il avait tout l'attirail pour séduire une femme.

Je me demandai d'ailleurs si ce qu'on disait à propos de la taille de pieds par rapport à la taille du sexe était vrai… Sinon, il était certain que Jasper devait être sacrément bien membré et qu'il…

Mon Dieu ! Mais je débloquais complètement ! Franchement, je devais avoir des restes éthyliques de la veille, ou être vraiment plus frustrée sexuellement que je ne l'aurais cru pour fantasmer sur le corps du maquettiste qui faisait tourner la tête à Alice et dont il ne semblait pas connaître l'existence.

Je me secouai mentalement, et me rendis compte que Jasper attendait une réponse alors que je n'avais même pas entendu sa question.

— Hum ? Tu disais Jasper ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, visiblement agacé, faisant par la même occasion remuer ses cheveux blonds. La bouche d'Alice s'ouvrit toute seule.

— Je te demandais quand ton article sur le poids des stars serait prêt.

— Oh ! Je dois encore bosser dessus, mais tu l'auras dans la journée, lui répondis-je distraitement en jetant quelques regards discrets à Alice, toujours figée dans la contemplation de Jasper, la bave aux lèvres.

— Ok merci. Sympa ta nouvelle coiffure au fait, se moqua-t-il.

— Dégage Jasper ! criai-je sans pouvoir me retenir de sourire.

— Tiens, salut Alice ! dit-il en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant.

Elle eut comme un choc et ouvrit de grands yeux de biche.

— Sa…salut Jasper… bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant violemment.

Il eut l'air d'apprécier son petit effet, et referma la porte avec un air amusé. Alice quant à elle, paraissait dans un autre monde.

— Impressionnant ! Vraiment Alice, je n'ai jamais su comment arrêter le flot de paroles qui sortait de ta bouche une fois que tu étais partie dans ton monologue, et là un sourire de Jasper et tu bégayes lamentablement. On se demande qui de nous deux réagit comme une adolescente pré-pubère, lui balançai-je sur un ton moqueur.

— Oh ca va hein ! s'indigna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

— Simple petite vengeance personnelle… rigolai-je en me renfonçant dans mon fauteuil, coudes sur les accoudoirs et doigts croisés au niveau de mon visage. Tu devrais écouter tes propres conseils. Laisses-toi aller et vas poser tes adorables petites fesses sur le bureau de Jasper. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra t'offrir une incroyable baise au milieu de ses articles à mettre en page, entre son ordinateur et son scanner, en espérant qu'il te donne des tas d'orgasmes comme ça tu cesseras de me tourmenter avec mon absence de vie sexuelle ! repris-je un peu hargneuse.

— Hum, ne me tente pas ! sourit-elle. Oh mon Dieu Bella, tu te rends compte, il m'a appelé par mon prénom ! Il ne m'avait jamais parlé avant, je ne pensais même pas qu'il connaissait mon prénom… et il m'a sourit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Et ses cheveux ! J'adore ses cheveux et…

Je la regardai d'un air moqueur et secouai la tête ironiquement. Alice fronça les sourcils puis se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Oh ! Merde ! T'as raison Bella, je suis pire qu'une adolescente pré-pubère. Je suis une midinette, une groupie ! Je fantasme comme une folle sur Jasper, mais je suis incapable d'aller l'aborder.

Mon téléphone sonna. C'était mon despotique et pervers rédacteur en chef qui me hurlait que le nouveau directeur était arrivé et que je devais rappliquer dare-dare dans son bureau. Je raccrochai bruyamment le combiné en me massant la tempe.

— Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que ce foutu directeur arrivait aujourd'hui ! râlai-je en rajustant tant bien que mal mon soutien-gorge noir sous le fin coton blanc de mon tee-shirt.

— Bella, je t'en ai parlé avant-hier.

— Ah bon ?

Alice secoua la tête en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

— Vraiment, tu aurais pu trouver un autre soir pour te saouler, tu vas te présenter au nouveau directeur dans cette tenue, c'est la honte !

— Merci de m'aider Alice, j'apprécie ! Oh, et puis rien à foutre ! Ca va encore être un de ces pingouins coincés en costume Armani, froid comme un merlan surgelé, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je sortis de mon bureau d'un pas décidé, Alice sur mes talons, et allais frapper à la porte du bureau de ce foutu rédacteur en chef, déterminée à m'affirmer comme il se devait. Quand Parker me hurla d'entrer, j'actionnai rageusement la poignée et pénétrai comme une furie dans le bureau.

— Ah, Swan ! Vous voilà enfin, vous avez envie de vous faire désirer ou quoi ? aboya-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais je fus arrêtée dans mon élan par une vision qui me laissa sous le choc. Un froid glacial s'abattit sur moi tandis que je dévisageais l'homme en face de moi, qui lui me regardait d'un air surpris mais amusé.

— Dans ce cas, c'est particulièrement réussis… articula mon nouveau directeur en balayant mon corps d'un regard appréciateur.

— Swan, je vous présente Edward Cullen, notre nouveau directeur, susurra Parker d'une voix mielleuse.

Bordel c'est pas vrai ! Je m'étais saoulée et m'étais écroulée complètement ivre sur mon directeur. C'était officiellement la pire journée de ma vie.

— Bonjour Bella, me dit-il d'une voix chaude.

— Euh… bonjour, répondis-je en rougissant violemment.

— Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Parker en manquant de s'étrangler avec son café.

Ah, si seulement il avait réussi !

— Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard hier soir, mais je ne pensais pas revoir Bella si tôt, répliqua Edward avec son sourire en coin qui me rendait folle.

Puis il riva son regard incendiaire sur moi et d'un coup, la terre s'ouvrit sous moi. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'eus à cet instant, parce que je réalisai qu'il m'attirait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu et que maintenant qu'il était mon boss, il ne pourrait plus rien se passer entre nous.

C'était la merde, et j'étais dedans jusqu'au cou.

_Merci à celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire. Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage, si le cœur vous en dit…_

_Rendez-vous mercredi prochain !_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_**Nous sommes mercredi, donc voici un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'aux anonymes: Sandry, Nana10, Magali38890 et EdwardxBella (pour répondre à ta question, il y aura un point de vue d'Edward, mais sur un seul chapitre). Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise.**_

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas.**_

**Chapitre 3**

« Réunion de crise ce soir chez toi ! m'affirma Alice en passant la tête par la porte de mon bureau. Rosalie ramène le repas, je m'occupe de la boisson, et toi essaye de faire un peu de ménage dans ce taudis qui te sert d'appartement, Ok ? »

Je levai la tête que j'avais posée sur mon bureau pour la regarder avec un air hébété. C'était juste irréel ! Il avait fallu, parmi tous les hommes dans cette ville gigantesque, que je tombe sur lui. Mon patron. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il toujours sur moi comme ça ?

Je laissai retomber ma tête qui cogna lourdement contre le bois de mon bureau avec un bruit sourd. Aïe ! J'avais toujours cette satanée migraine qui me rappelait quelle idiote j'avais été la veille. Comment allais-je faire pour travailler avec Edward Cullen sans me liquéfier de désir à chaque regard ?

— Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ok, tu ne t'es pas montrée sous ton meilleur jour à notre nouveau directeur, mais ce n'est pas comme si t'avais couché avec lui, déclara Alice de sa voix flutée.

J'attrapai un bloc note et le balançai rageusement dans sa direction.

— Fous le camp Alice ! hurlai-je alors que mon téléphone sonnait.

Elle battit en retraite en gloussant pendant que je décrochais le combiné.

— Oui ! râlai-je furieuse.

— Bordel Swan ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Cullen vous attend depuis dix minutes pour faire le tour de la boîte, vous avez oublié ce que je vous ai dit il y a une heure ? Pas d'entourloupe ! Alors vous ramenez vos adorables miches tout de suite dans son bureau et vous lui faites faire le tour du propriétaire, c'est compris ? hurla Parker à m'en faire siffler les oreilles.

— Oui, répondis-je complètement désespérée.

Comment j'allais me sortir d'une situation pareille ? Edward était mon directeur. J'essayai de m'imprimer ça dans le crâne, mais je repensais toujours à la soirée de beuverie chez moi, à ma joue contre son torse et sa main dans mon short, à notre baiser avorté dans mon salon en désordre. Comment j'avais pu me foutre dans un pétrin pareil ?

Je sortis de mon bureau en trainant les pieds et traversai l'open space dans un état second. Entre ma cuite de la veille et la perspective de faire le tour des locaux avec Edward, je me sentais à la fois nerveuse et désespérée.

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de son bureau et soufflai un grand coup avant de frapper trois coups timides. Une voix étouffée me cria d'entrer et je pénétrai dans le bureau baigné par la délicieuse odeur d'Edward.

La pièce était grande et peu meublée. Un bureau en acajou occupait un angle et une table basse entourée de fauteuils lui faisait face. Une armoire métallique avait été installée dans un coin de la pièce, ainsi qu'une desserte contenant des verres et une carafe à whisky en cristal.

Edward était affalé dans un des fauteuils, ses pieds croisés à hauteur de ses chevilles posés sur la table basse.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise et mon ventre se serra quand je réalisai qu'il était dans la même position que chez moi hier soir, aussi décontracté et aussi renversant de perfection.

Moi qui croyais que tous les directeurs se fringuaient en costumes hors de prix, et bien lui, il ne faisait résolument rien comme les autres. Vêtu d'un jean sombre à la coupe impeccable et d'une chemise blanche négligemment déboutonnée, il était à tomber. Absolument rien à voir avec un merlan surgelé.

— Entre Bella.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais encore dans l'embrassure de la porte, la main sur la poignée, trop perdue dans les souvenirs de notre soirée et dans la contemplation de son visage angélique. Je refermai doucement la porte et m'appuyai tout contre en soufflant.

— Quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, reconnus-je, gênée.

— Combien y avait-il de chances pour qu'on se retrouve dans le même journal ? Une sur un million ?

— Je suppose.

— Surtout si l'on considère que tu es partie sans me donner ton numéro de téléphone.

— Tu sais déjà où j'habite, relevai-je, pincée.

— C'est juste, admit-il avec un sourire. Mais viens donc t'asseoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Eau gazeuse ? Soda ? Jus de fruit ? Désolé, apparemment il n'y a pas de Vodka !

Je le fusillai du regard. Ca commençait bien !

— Tant mieux, j'ai un peu de mal à la supporter de toute façon, raillai-je.

— Ah oui ? sourit-il, amusé.

— Oui. A chaque fois, ça ne m'a pas vraiment réussi.

— Alors pourquoi en avoir bu hier soir ?

— Quelqu'un m'y a fortement encouragée, grinçai-je.

— Quel dommage de se laisser si facilement influencer.

Je lui lançai un regard assassin en me décollant de la porte. Je traversai doucement la pièce sous ses yeux attentifs et pris place dans le fauteuil lui faisant face. Il continua de m'observer, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Son regard descendit sur ma poitrine et son sourire se fana alors qu'il semblait avoir du mal à avaler sa salive.

Il était clair que la vue de mon soutien-gorge noir bien apparent sous le fin coton blanc de mon tee-shirt ne le laissait pas de marbre. Je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans le fauteuil et tentai de croiser élégamment les jambes, satisfaite de faire mon petit effet sur sa libido.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge et détacha ses yeux de mon corps pour les replonger dans les miens.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec la Vodka ? demanda-t-il innocemment en croisant ses longs doigts.

— Elle me fait faire des choses que j'ai tendance à regretter le lendemain, balançai-je d'une voix glaciale.

— Oh, vraiment, dit-il d'un ton morne alors qu'il me semblait qu'une lueur de déception passait dans son regard. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre ce matin.

— Pardon ? m'étranglai-je.

— Je n'ai pas cru comprendre que tu regrettais d'avoir dormi sur moi.

L'enflure ! Il avait senti que j'avais apprécié d'être collée à lui, ma joue contre sa poitrine. Il était beaucoup plus perspicace que je ne l'aurais pensé.

— Eh bien tu as du mal comprendre, répliquai-je vertement.

— Je ne crois pas, ton corps parle pour toi.

— Simple faiblesse de ma part.

— Ah.

Il se leva souplement pour se servir un soda. Quand il passa près de moi, son odeur me frappa et me désarma complètement. Mon esprit s'enlisa tandis que mon corps réagissait bien malgré moi. Je me mordis la lèvre et portai une main à mon front. Dieu, qu'il allait être dur de le côtoyer tous les jours sans lui sauter dessus !

— C'est sûrement dû à un manque cruel de satisfaction sexuelle, dit-il en me tournant le dos.

— Merci de me rappeler ce détail. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne se reproduira plus, affirmai-je en me levant.

— Tu crois ? fit-il en se retournant.

Il me rejoignit en deux enjambées. Il était près de moi. Trop près. Mon attention fut attirée par le petit creux qui se formait au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure quand il esquissait cette moue boudeuse qui me rendait dingue, et je fixai ses lèvres bien au-delà de ce que la décence me le permettait. Je déglutis péniblement.

— Oui, croassai-je.

— En es-tu vraiment sûre ? dit-il en s'approchant plus près encore, son petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres souples et humides.

Son parfum, cette fragrance si unique et si personnelle qui faisait frémir mon corps entier, m'enveloppa de nouveau et mon esprit se perdit dans la brume. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou et de coller mes lèvres sur les siennes, d'explorer sa peau, de la goûter sur ma langue avant de la glisser dans sa bouche.

— Certaine.

Mon ton me sembla assez ferme, même si ma voix chevrotait un peu.

Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur et il plongea son regard lumineux dans le mien. Ma respiration s'accéléra, comme à chaque fois qu'il me regardait aussi intensément. Mon ventre tressaillit de désir, brûlant d'un feu incandescent.

Il leva une main et caressa affreusement lentement mon bras nu avec le revers de ses doigts. Mon corps fut secoué de frissons délicieux et mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls alors que j'expirais un soupir de plaisir incontrôlable.

— Pas moi, murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors que son souffle me faisait tressaillir et qu'un gémissement passait ma bouche, bien malgré moi. Tu ne peux pas me résister, souffla-t-il.

Quoi ? Quelle prétention ! Rouvrant les yeux d'un coup, j'eus un mouvement de recul et repoussai la main d'Edward qui s'attardait sur mon épaule.

— Non mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que tu as juste à claquer des doigts pour me mettre dans ton lit ? Redescend sur terre Edward. Ca n'arrivera pas ! criai-je. « Bien que j'en meurs d'envie… » continuai-je mentalement.

— C'est faux. Tu meurs d'envie d'atterrir dans mon lit.

Merde ! Comment faisait-il ça ? Je soufflai furieusement et pointai un index accusateur sur sa poitrine en évitant soigneusement de le toucher.

— Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair entre nous. Ce qui c'est passé hier soir était une erreur. Une fâcheuse et gravissime erreur qui ne se reproduira plus.

— Mais Bella, que s'est-il vraiment passé hier soir ?

— Eh bien, tu le sais. Tu étais là, non ? répondis-je, un peu décontenancée.

— Oui. Nous avons bu cette bouteille tous les deux. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, et nous avons dormi. Rien de grave, pourquoi en fais-tu toute une affaire ?

— Tu veux dire qu'on s'est saoulé, qu'on a flirté, qu'on s'est peloté et qu'on est tombé dans un coma éthylique, l'un sur l'autre, à moitié nus dans mon canapé. Dois-je te rappeler où se trouvait ta main ce matin ?

— Inutile, je m'en souviens très bien. Et je vois que toi aussi.

Je sentis mes joues s'échauffer et je mordis sauvagement ma lèvre. Mais je ne trouvai rien à redire à sa répartie.

— Si mon téléphone n'avait pas sonné ce matin, je t'aurais embrassée et tu te serais laissé faire. Je t'attire, ne le nie pas.

— Je… Oh ! Mais quelle prétention ! Je ne suis pas si facile ! protestai-je en détournant les yeux.

S'il savait à quel point je l'étais il y a quelques mois, il serait sûrement déjà parti en courant.

— Je n'ai pas dis que tu l'étais. Mais je pourrais remplir le vide de ta vie sexuelle et te montrer mes fameux talents…

— Inutile de jouer à ce petit jeu. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que tu es mon patron !

— C'est un détail négligeable.

— Pas pour moi !

— Tu vas céder Bella, je le sais ! dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Bon Dieu ! Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Il m'exaspérait tellement ! Je me demandai où était passé le jeune homme charmant avec qui j'avais passé la soirée d'hier. Aujourd'hui il avait l'air de s'être transformé en homme des cavernes. En homo-crétinus déguisé en directeur cynique et orgueilleux qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête c'était de coucher avec moi !

Et même si j'en crevais d'envie, j'avais beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour céder aussi facilement. De plus, il était hors de question que je m'envoie en l'air avec mon patron.

Il s'amusait à jouer avec mes nerfs et il avait l'air bien conscient du désir que je ressentais pour lui. Le salaud ! Il voulait jouer, alors on allait jouer…

— Ah oui, tu crois ça ? dis-je d'une voix charmeuse.

A mon tour, je me rapprochai de lui et je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres en mordillant lascivement la mienne, puis le fis descendre lentement sur son menton, suivre la courbe de son cou, passer entre ses clavicules, pour l'arrêter juste avant le premier bouton retenant sa chemise.

Je relevai le regard vers lui et passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il fixa ma bouche d'un air avide. Il était cuit à point, il ne me restait plus qu'à l'achever.

J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille et lui chuchotai « Il faudra vous y faire Monsieur Cullen, vous ne m'aurez jamais. »

Puis, satisfaite de mon petit effet, je me retournai et ondulai des hanches jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Saisissant la poignée, je lui jetai un dernier regard incendiaire et le découvris essoufflé et tremblant. Je lui fis un sourire de prédateur et sortis.

Alors que je refermais la porte, il me sembla l'entendre dire « C'est ce que nous verrons Mademoiselle Swan. »

Je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait pour survivre à cette atroce et interminable journée.

Après notre petite entrevue mouvementée dans le bureau d'Edward, dont je suis persuadée que personne dans l'open space n'avait loupé une miette, je m'étais effondrée dans mon fauteuil et j'avais maudis la terre entière, Dieu et tous les Saints pour me faire vivre cet enfer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il m'avait rejointe dans mon bureau, visage fermé et mâchoires serrées. Son air glacial et hautain m'avait refroidie d'un coup et j'avais redouté de devoir passer le reste de la journée en sa compagnie.

Je l'avais entraîné au pas de course dans les différents services, ne m'attardant pas trop sur les présentations puisque de toute façon, tout le monde sauf moi avait l'air de savoir qu'il arrivait aujourd'hui.

Il paraissait cordial et avenant avec le personnel, serrant des mains et souriant de ce sourire qui me faisait trembler, mais quand on se retrouvait seuls dans le couloir, il redevenait froid et distant.

Sa réaction m'avait un peu surprise au début, puis je m'en étais agacée, et maintenant, alors que je sortais péniblement du taxi qui me déposait devant mon immeuble, j'étais complètement démoralisée et abattue.

Pourquoi me désolais-je à ce point qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole ? Qu'il me regarde à peine, ou avec cet air dédaigneux et arrogant ? Après tout, je l'avais bien cherché en le snobant comme une imbécile.

Je me consumais d'envie qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse mais je l'avais repoussé. Et j'étais bien plus désarçonnée qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Peut-être avais-je simplement peur de m'attacher à lui et de souffrir, encore ?

Il battait le froid et le chaud et j'étais complètement à la merci de ses sautes d'humeur, ce qui m'horripilait au plus haut point.

Alors que j'étais dans l'ascenseur, je me massai les tempes et décidai de me reprendre. Après tout, j'étais une femme libre et accomplie. Je n'avais pas besoin d'homme et encore moins d'être dépendante d'un homme, même si ce n'était qu'affectivement. Et puis cet Edward, je ne l'avais vu que deux fois et je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça.

De prime abord, je m'étais laissée séduire comme une demeurée, mais maintenant qu'il avait révélé son vrai visage je voyais quel manipulateur et quel prédateur il était. Et quel macho aussi ! Sous prétexte que j'avais refusé les avances de Monsieur, il me traitait comme si j'avais la peste. Quel crétin ! Terriblement séduisant certes, mais néanmoins crétin. Oui, je lui avais résisté et ça n'en était que plus valorisant.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et je débarquai dans le couloir d'un pas déterminé, toute remontée contre Edward. J'allais être une séductrice, une bombe gonflée aux hormones, débordant de sensualité et de glamour. Mais pas une pouffiasse hein ! Tout serait dans la subtilité.

J'allais le faire tomber dans mes filets, le séduire pour mieux le repousser. Dès demain, j'allais enfiler ma panoplie de femme fatale et je le ferais ramper de désir devant moi jusqu'à temps qu'il me supplie de lui accorder un regard. Et je lui ferais ravaler son air arrogant et sûr de lui.

Je ricanai en glissant la clé dans la serrure, mais mon sourire se fana quand j'ouvris la porte. Interloquée par la vision de mon appartement, je pénétrai comme une automate dans la pièce, bouche ouverte et bras ballants.

Tout était impeccablement rangé. Les cartons et les bouteilles vides qui jonchaient le sol avaient été ramassés et placés dans un sac poubelle dans la cuisine, les cendriers vidés, les magazines ramassés et rangés sur les étagères. Les vêtements qui trainaient avaient été soigneusement pliés sur le bord du canapé.

Sur le bar de la cuisine, un énorme bouquet de pivoines blanches trônait dans un vase en cristal que je ne connaissais pas, d'ailleurs je n'étais même pas sûre d'en posséder un seul, et une petite enveloppe blanche était posée tout contre.

Je laissai tomber mon sac à main au sol et traversai la pièce à pas lents en fixant l'enveloppe de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse si je détournais le regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. D'une main tremblante, je décachetai le rabat et sortis une petite carte blanche où était tracé d'une écriture régulière et penchée :

_Pour te remercier de m'avoir sorti de ma mélancolie._

_Tu es un être rare, comme on n'en rencontre peu._

_Bien à toi,_

_E._

Je sentis mes jambes me lâcher et je m'écroulai sur le sol, la carte à la main. Mais qui était cet homme ? Tantôt amical et séducteur, puis arrogant et horripilant, et l'instant d'après si diaboliquement romantique.

Bon Dieu ! Il m'avait offert des pivoines blanches. Comment avait-il deviné qu'elles étaient mes fleurs préférées ?

J'eus l'impression qu'un raz de marée avait chamboulé toutes mes émotions quand en retournant la carte je découvris qu'il m'avait laissé son numéro de portable.

Que fallait-il que je fasse maintenant ? Que je l'appelle, même après la journée horrible que je venais de passer avec lui, ou bien que j'attende le lendemain pour le remercier de vive voix ?

Au bout de dix minutes de tergiversations mentales, je décidai de l'appeler. Je récupérai fébrilement mon portable dans mon sac à main et allai m'installer dans mon canapé, puis je composai son numéro d'une main tremblante.

Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que la première sonnerie retentissait contre mon oreille. Au bout de la cinquième, je tombai sur son répondeur mi-soulagée, mi-déçue.

— Edward, c'est Bella. Je viens de rentrer et je voulais te remercier pour… tu sais, les fleurs et tout le reste. C'était vraiment gentil… hum, bon euh… à demain. Bonne soirée, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Puis je raccrochai en soufflant lourdement et balançai mon I Phone sur la table basse. Je me calai dans mon canapé, les jambes relevées contre ma poitrine, la tête posée sur mes genoux et me mis à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle j'étais, tant et si bien que j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau allait se liquéfier.

— Bella !

Je sursautai et découvris Alice dans l'entrée, le visage furibond.

— Mais tu es complètement folle ! Tu as laissé ta porte grande ouverte ! On est à New York Bella, pas dans ta province paumée et humide ! Il y a des tonnes de détraqués ici qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose c'est de s'introduire dans les appartements pour tout dévaliser ou pire, pour violer et assassiner, et toi tu ne prends même pas la peine de fermer ta porte ! hurla-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Parfois Alice me faisait penser à un petit angelot survoltée, mignon et minuscule, mais là elle tenait plutôt du sergent d'infanterie de marine en talons aiguilles et jupe crayon en train de passer un savon au pauvre bidasse qui a mal ciré ses rangers.

— Oh lâche-la un peu Alice ! râla Rosalie qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce, les bras chargés de sacs en papier. Tu vois le mal partout.

— Mais il est partout ! Tu te rends compte que n'importe qui aurait pu rentrer ici et l'égorger pendant qu'elle était dans cette espèce de transe post gueule de bois, et que nous l'aurions retrouvée baignant dans son sang sans même qu'elle ait eu le temps de nous raconter sa journée avec Mister Belle Gueule ! débita Alice sans même respirer.

— Merci Alice, c'est très imagé, grimaçai-je en me levant pour aider Rosalie à porter ses sacs.

Je déposai le tout sur le bar de la cuisine et commençai à déballer les victuailles.

— Bordel Alice ! Pourquoi avoir pris tant d'alcool ? Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ?

— Mais pas du tout ! Il faut soigner le mal par le mal. Tu ne connais pas ce vieux dicton ?

— Non…

Elle haussa les épaules et s'empara de la bouteille de Tequila.

— Bon, je vais nous préparer des Margarita.

— Hum, tant que tu n'y mets pas de la Vodka… grommelai-je en m'installant sur un tabouret de bar, la tête dans les mains.

J'étais restée vaseuse toute la journée.

— Tiens, prend-ça, me dit Rosalie en sortant une plaquette de comprimés de la poche de sa veste.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Relax ! Ce n'est pas de la cocaïne ! C'est un remède radical contre la gueule de bois.

Rosalie avait toujours tout un tas de médicaments sur elle. Elle était infirmière aux urgences du Mount Sinaï Hospital sur la 5ème avenue depuis deux ans maintenant. Elle venait de Seattle, non loin de Forks, et c'est pourquoi quand nous nous étions rencontrées à plusieurs reprises à l'hôpital, lors de mes nombreux passages suite à ma maladresse légendaire, nous avions tout de suite sympathisé. Nous partagions l'amour des grands espaces verdoyants, de l'air humide et des sous-bois odorants.

Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et quand je l'avais vue la première fois, ses formes généreuses et affolantes enserrées dans sa blouse blanche, ses cheveux blonds cascadant en boucles souples et soyeuses sur ses épaules, elle m'avait paru être le stéréotype du fantasme masculin par excellence.

Pourtant, c'était une jeune femme mûre et réfléchie, loin de l'image de l'infirmière frivole et dévergondée. Je lui avais présenté Alice et nous étions vite devenues très amies.

Elle traînait derrière elle un lourd passé avec les hommes. Quand elle avait 20 ans, elle fréquentait un aristocrate, Royce King troisième du nom, et croyait en être amoureuse. Elle était même fiancée.

Mais c'était un con fini, violent et alcoolique qui l'avait battue à plusieurs reprises, avec un tel acharnement qu'elle avait dû être admise en urgence à l'hôpital. Elle avait fini par le quitter. Depuis, elle était très méfiante envers les hommes qui entraient dans sa vie et n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance à quelqu'un.

Alice quant à elle était une newyorkaise pure souche. Elle était la seule et unique héritière de l'empire Brandon.

Son grand-père possédait une petite entreprise spécialisée dans les farces et attrapes qu'il avait crée de ses mains. A sa mort, il avait tout légué à son fils unique et également associé.

Le père d'Alice avait su faire prospérer la petite entreprise familiale et l'avait développé en une multinationale mondialement connue et cotée en bourse. Tout le monde avait un jour ou l'autre, sans le savoir, acheté des ballons, des serpentins, des faux nez ou des coussins péteurs de chez Brandon and Son Industries.

Les parents d'Alice étaient morts alors qu'elle était à peine majeure. Elle avait hérité d'une fortune colossale s'élevant à plusieurs millions de dollars, sans compter les immeubles, les villas et les chalets qu'elle possédait aux quatre coins du globe.

Alice était une femme d'affaires redoutable. Elle avait tenu tête fièrement à tous les requins de la finance qui auraient tué leur propre mère pour s'approprier son entreprise. En devenant l'actionnaire majoritaire elle avait eu l'intelligence de s'entourer de personnel compétent et dévoué afin de sauvegarder son héritage familial.

Et malgré cette immense fortune, elle travaillait comme graphiste à la rédaction du _New York Insider_, parce que c'est qu'elle aimait faire.

Je l'adorais, même si des fois elle me tapait sur les nerfs ! C'était mon incorrigible petite fouineuse, mon démon personnel en bas nylon et stilettos Louboutin et c'était la seule qui m'appelait par mon prénom au boulot. Les autres se contentaient de « Swan » ou « l'autre ».

Pour tout le monde j'étais la fille bizarre, maladroite et déjantée qui venait travailler pieds nus, avec des dessous noirs sous un tee-shirt blanc. Celle qui avait des réparties étranges et décalées, des coiffures insolites, un maquillage expérimental bref, je ne rentrais pas dans le moule et ça, ça dérangeait un peu.

Mais j'étais bonne. J'étais une bonne journaliste, même si les sujets que j'étais forcée de traiter me dégoûtaient, j'excellais dans l'art du commentaire, de la narration, et même de la dérision. Je jouais avec les mots avec tellement de facilité que c'en était parfois déconcertant, et c'était pour cette raison que ce pervers de Parker ne m'avait jamais virée même si j'étais persuadée qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

Je sortis de mes réflexions et m'emparai du cachet tandis qu'Alice secouait furieusement un shaker.

— Alice, peux-tu me donner le broc derrière toi ? lui demanda Rosalie.

— Bien sûr, je te le donnerai avec plaisir si seulement je savais ce que c'était ! répliqua-t-elle en dévissant son shaker.

— Alice, comment peux-tu diriger une société cotée en bourse et ignorer ce qu'est un broc ? m'étonnai-je à moitié hilare.

Elle haussa les épaules en alignant trois verres sur le comptoir pendant que Rosalie saisissait la carafe posée sur une étagère et la remplissait d'eau.

— C'est ça un broc ! dit Rose en me versant un verre d'eau afin que j'avale mon comprimé, tout en essayant de contenir un fou rire.

— Comment voulais-tu que je le sache, je ne fais jamais la cuisine ! se défendit Alice alors que nous pouffions de rire, Rosalie et moi.

Alice finit par s'esclaffer avec nous puis nous servit un Margarita. Rosalie déballa des boîtes odorantes venant tout droit du meilleur traiteur chinois de la ville et nous commençâmes à piocher de la nourriture à l'aide de nos baguettes.

Bien évidemment, l'exercice ne fut pas aussi aisé pour moi que pour mes amies, mais je parvins tout de même à attraper quelques morceaux de poulet.

— Alors Bella, raconte, commença Rosalie en tendant le menton vers le bouquet de pivoines.

Je leur racontai tout : la soirée de la veille, le réveil avec Edward, le presque baiser du matin, puis la journée catastrophique, mon retour dans l'appartement, les fleurs et le petit mot.

— Il est fou de toi ! conclut Alice en relisant la carte.

— Non. Il veut juste me mettre dans son lit, répliquai-je en terminant mon verre, il me l'a dit d'ailleurs.

— Eh ben fonce ! Rappelle-toi Bella, ton vagin n'attend que ça !

— Alice, c'est le patron ! Je ne peux pas m'envoyer en l'air avec mon patron ! m'insurgeai-je.

— Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna-t-elle après avoir allumé une cigarette.

— Parce que… je ne peux pas voilà tout ! De toute façon, la question ne se pose plus étant donné qu'il m'ignore royalement et qu'il agit comme un parfait goujat.

— Il fait ça pour que tu reviennes, pour que tu le supplies. Surtout ne craques pas Bella ! Tu dois le faire mariner dans son jus et quand il sera fin prêt, tu le consommes et puis tu le jettes ! Ca l'apprendra à te traiter de la sorte ! ragea Alice en préparant trois autres Margarita.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça… geignis-je.

J'attrapai la cigarette d'Alice abandonnée dans le cendrier et en tirai une longue bouffée.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème, ce ne sera pas le premier que tu séduis pour mieux le jeter après, fit-elle remarquer en posant son shaker pour saisir entre ses baguettes un morceau de bœuf avec une dextérité incroyable.

— Mais celui-là, il te plaît pas vrai ? demanda Rosalie, la voix de la sagesse.

— Oui. Plus qu'il ne le faudrait, avouai-je.

— Et tu as peur de souffrir à nouveau, c'est ça ?

Je hochai la tête et mes yeux se brouillèrent alors que je repensai à Jacob et à notre relation désastreuse.

En débarquant dans cette grande métropole grouillant de vie et d'inconnus j'avais cru que je pourrais m'y fondre sans être remarquée. Et j'avais réussis. Un peu trop bien même, car je m'étais retrouvée totalement seule. De plus, la douleur de l'échec cuisant de ma relation avec Jacob m'avait poursuivie jusqu'ici. De même que l'humiliation.

Ce qui m'avait fait le plus souffrir, c'était d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami, mon unique et inébranlable soutien dans ma vie merdique et semée d'embûches. Alors j'avais commencé à le détester. Puis j'avais détesté tous les hommes, avant de finalement me détester moi-même.

J'avais erré d'hommes en hommes sans jamais vouloir les connaître, de peur de m'y attacher et de souffrir de nouveau.

Ils étaient passés dans ma vie et je m'étais déchaînée sur eux pour me venger et me punir en même temps. Ils m'avaient offert une étreinte rapide et dépravée, puis étaient repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus et cela m'avait laissée toujours un peu plus mélancolique à chaque fois.

Mais avec Edward c'était différent. Cet homme, je ne l'avais même pas encore embrassé, mais il m'obsédait.

Il réveillait en moi un désir enfouis, un désir viscéral et intense que jamais personne n'avait éveillé en moi auparavant. Et cela me terrorisait.

Je le voulais, et je ne voulais pas seulement son corps, je voulais autre chose avec lui. Et c'est sûrement pour cette raison que je ne l'avais pas laissé me toucher et que je l'avais repoussé quand il prétendait vouloir me mettre dans son lit. Je ne voulais pas faire comme avec tous les autres. J'en avais fini avec ça, je me l'étais promis.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues et je les essuyais d'un geste rageur.

— Bella, ça va ? demanda doucement Rosalie.

— Non, pas vraiment, reniflai-je.

— Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? me dit Alice en me frottant le dos. Tu vas te faire couler un bon bain. Tiens, je t'ai rapporté un masque pour les cheveux et un gommage pour le corps, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce en sortant des produits d'un sachet en papier.

— Alice, ça a dû te coûter une fortune !

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, et puis ça me fait plaisir. Aller, va te détendre et te faire belle, je te prépare un autre Margarita et après on pourra s'affaler dans le canapé en mangeant de la glace. Rose a ramené des DVD et c'est toi qui choisiras le film, OK ?

— Merci les filles, articulai-je péniblement, des trémolos dans la voix.

Parfois je me faisais pitié !

— Alice, je crois que Bella est un peu fatiguée ce soir, fit Rosalie en me lançant un regard appuyé. N'est-ce pas Bella ?

J'opinai mollement, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Que Dieu bénisse Rosalie ! Je n'avais qu'une seule envie à présent, c'était de me couler dans l'eau brûlante du bain puis de me glisser sous ma couette.

— Ok ma belle, on te laisse. A demain au bureau, et ne t'en fais pas trop pour ce Cullen ! dit Alice en m'étreignant longuement. Va dans ton bain, on s'occupe de ranger tout ça et on se sauve.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié mes amies, j'attrapai mon I Pod et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans le bain chaud et fumant, j'appliquai le masque sur mes cheveux et les démêlai étonnamment facilement à l'aide d'un peigne à grosses dents.

Les produits qu'avait ramené Alice étaient tout simplement sublimes et sûrement hors de prix aussi. Je plaçai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et commençai à me détendre au son de la musique classique. J'entendis vaguement la porte d'entrée claquer et lâchai un gros soupir de bien-être.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, après m'être gommée et rincée, je sortis de la baignoire et m'enroulai dans mon peignoir. Je me lavai le visage, me brossai les dents et allai m'installer dans mon canapé après avoir enfilé un ensemble short débardeur et un sweat-shirt gris trois fois trop grand pour moi.

La télécommande à la main, je me mis à zapper convulsivement. Je tombai sur « Out of Africa » et me laissai aller à la contemplation des paysages africains en somnolant.

Je sortis de ma léthargie quand trois coups discrets retentirent à ma porte. Je consultai ma montre : 23h30. Qui pouvait bien me rendre visite à cette heure tardive ?

Je jetai un œil par le judas et je crus que mes jambes allaient me lâcher. J'avalai ma salive avec peine et ouvris la porte à Edward qui me contemplait d'un air douloureux.

Son visage était tourmenté, empreint d'une tristesse sans limite qui me vrilla le cœur. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues difficilement et ses lèvres pincées tremblaient légèrement. L'émotion m'étrangla et je ne pus dire un seul mot tellement ma gorge serrée était douloureuse.

Brusquement, il s'avança vers moi et me serra dans ses bras avec la force du désespoir, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux encore humides. Je refermai mes bras autour de sa nuque, complètement bouleversée. Ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots et il étouffa un râle dans mon cou.

Je le serrai plus fort et me mis à lui caresser la nuque, passant doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Au bout d'un long moment, ses sanglots s'apaisèrent et je me détachai de lui pour regarder son beau visage ravagé par un chagrin que je ne comprenais pas. J'ancrai mes yeux aux siens, tentant de faire passer dans mon regard toute ma détermination à lui faire oublier cette tristesse.

— Viens, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant dans l'appartement.

Je refermai la porte derrière lui et me retournai. Il n'avait pas bougé, le regard rivé au sol, comme perdu dans le brouillard de ses pensées mélancoliques.

De nouveau, je glissai ma main dans la sienne et le tirai pour qu'il s'installe avec moi dans le canapé. J'enroulai mon bras autour de ses épaules et il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine tandis que ma main passait et repassait dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

— Bella… commença-t-il d'une voix cassée.

— Chut, ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler Edward, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Puis sans réfléchir, je déposai un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux si doux en le berçant doucement comme l'aurait fait une mère avec son enfant

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi sans bouger dans le silence uniquement troublé par les musiques envoûtantes du film et par nos respirations. Puis, alors que je pensais qu'il s'était endormi, la main d'Edward enserra puissamment ma taille et il me fit basculer sur le canapé avec lui.

Nous nous retrouvâmes allongés face à face, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres et j'eus un court instant de malaise.

Ses yeux fouillaient les miens avec une telle intensité que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Lentement, sa main monta vers mon visage et ses doigts caressèrent ma joue, me faisant tressaillir. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du sien et au-delà de la tristesse qui ombrait ses prunelles d'ordinaire si pétillantes, je crus y lire de la tendresse, juste l'espace d'un instant fugace.

— Merci Bella, chuchota-t-il.

Puis il nicha son visage dans mon cou en m'étreignant plus étroitement. Son souffle sur ma peau se fit plus régulier et pendant qu'il dormait tout contre moi, mon esprit bouillait de questions.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi de venir me voir moi ? Et pourquoi me sentais-je si concernée par sa peine ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de souffrir moi aussi, rien qu'en le voyant se débattre dans son chagrin ?

Lasse de me torturer de questions, j'attrapai le plaid sur le dossier du canapé et nous recouvris, puis j'éteignis la télé et, me blottissant tout contre ce corps chaud qui me faisait tant fantasmer, je glissai lentement vers le sommeil.

Mais avant que je ne sombre complètement, il me sembla sentir les lèvres d'Edward effleurer mon cou d'un baiser léger.

_**La suite mercredi prochain !**_

_**En attendant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…**_

_**Bisous !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je sais, nous ne sommes pas mercredi, mais le chapitre était prêt, alors pourquoi attendre demain ?**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment important pour moi d'avoir vos avis, bons ou mauvais.**_

_**Nana10 et Sandry, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot.**_

_**Bonne lecture et à tout de suite après le chapitre !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

J'étais au chaud, allongée sur le sable doux d'une plage immaculée.

Le soleil tiède mais éblouissant caressait ma peau et la réchauffait et je me sentais entourée d'une douceur extrême. Un entêtant parfum familier m'environnait et je ressentais un intense bien-être.

Un souffle tiède et parfumé effleurait mon visage et mes mains glissaient avec délice sur le sable doux et …poilu ? Hein ?

J'émergeai doucement de mon rêve et ouvris les paupières sur le visage serein et endormi d'Edward.

L'émotion m'étreignit. Il était si beau quand il dormait, ses fines paupières closes sur ses songes, son front lisse où retombaient quelques mèches cuivrées, ses pommettes hautes et masculines, le creux de ses joues mal rasées, sa mâchoire carrée si virile et ses lèvres si fascinantes, légèrement entrouvertes et parées de cette moue irrésistible qui me donnaient envie de leur déposer un baiser.

J'avais dormi dans ses bras, étroitement serrée contre son corps, nos jambes entremêlées. Un de ses bras passait sous mon cou, sa main reposant sur mon épaule, l'autre était glissée sous mon sweat-shirt, dans le creux de mes reins, sa paume chaude plaquée contre ma peau nue.

Moi, j'étais blottie contre lui, une main sous sa chemise caressant sa poitrine. Je le contemplai encore et encore, ne me lassant pas, m'imprégnant des contours de son visage parfait, de la sérénité de son sommeil. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se réveille. Je voulais continuer à le regarder comme si je ne serais jamais rassasiée de lui.

Bien malgré moi, ma main monta vers sa bouche et je posai un doigt léger sur ce petit creux au-dessus de sa lèvre qui m'obsédait et me fascinait tant.

Le contact de ses lèvres fermes et douces me fit frissonner et un petit gémissement m'échappa. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur ses yeux clairs et quand il les riva dans les miens, je sus alors qu'il était réveillé depuis un moment déjà et qu'il avait sûrement conscience de mon examen détaillé, mais étrangement cela ne me gêna pas outre mesure.

Nous nous regardâmes sans rien nous dire, mon cœur frôlant l'infarctus à chaque battement frénétique. Son regard était si intense, si avide et si passionné que je ne pus le soutenir plus longtemps.

Je fermai étroitement les paupières et tandis que sa main remontait lentement le long de mon dos, caressant ma peau nue et frissonnante, je sentis son souffle plus proche de mes lèvres. Mon esprit s'emballa et je frémis d'anticipation, mais alors que ses lèvres frôlaient doucement les miennes, un déclic retentit dans l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

— Bella, ma chérie ? cria une voix bien trop familière.

Je sursautai si violemment que je serais tombée du canapé si les bras d'Edward ne m'avaient pas retenue.

— Maman ? articulai-je, incrédule.

Je gigotai pour m'extraire de l'étreinte d'Edward en lui lançant un regard contrit. Je me mis debout maladroitement, encore engourdie par ma deuxième nuit sur mon canapé défoncé, et tentai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux.

— Ah ! Tu es là ma chérie, j'avais peur d'arriver trop tôt et de te réveiller mais… mais je vois que tu as de la compagnie ! s'écria-t-elle en lorgnant Edward avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

— Euh, oui. Maman, je te présente Edward, grommelai-je en me triturant les doigts, complètement mal à l'aise de m'être fait surprendre au petit matin avec un homme dans mon appartement, même s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous, et cette fois-ci j'en étais sûre.

— Bonjour Madame, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il d'une voix polie tout en saisissant la main tendue de ma mère pour la serrer dans sa paume chaude.

— Moi de même, Edward. Moi de même, gloussa-t-elle, apparemment sous le charme.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, qui ne serait pas tombée sous le charme d'Edward quand même le matin au réveil, après une nuit sur mon canapé, la mine chiffonnée et le cheveu rebelle, il restait d'une époustouflante beauté.

— Maman, que fais-tu ici ? l'interrogeai-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

— Oh, Phil a un match de Base Ball ce week-end à de New-York. On a pris une chambre d'hôtel et je voulais te faire une visite surprise.

— Eh bien, c'est réussi… marmonnai-je en me fustigeant de lui avoir laissé une clé de mon appartement. Mais qui est ce Phil ? Le dernier parfum du mois ? insinuai-je mesquinement.

— Bella, il est merveilleux !

— Vraiment ? soupirai-je en me massant le front.

— Oh oui ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés chez le vétérinaire alors que j'achetais du shampoing pour chien ! C'est drôle n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, très drôle. Surtout si l'on considère que tu n'as pas de chien !

Renée me fit un regard affligé en secouant la tête.

— C'était pour mon manteau de fourrure, m'informa-t-elle avec l'air qu'elle prendrait pour parler à une imbécile.

— Maman, on ne nettoie pas de la fourrure avec du shampoing pour chien, surtout de la fourrure synthétique ! lui fis-je remarquer en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

— C'est exactement ce que Phil m'a dit ! pépia-t-elle avec un large sourire.

— De toute façon, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'avoir un manteau de fourrure quand on vit à Miami, déplorai-je.

Maman fit un geste agacé de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche invisible, et reprit d'une voix haut perchée.

— Bref, nous avons sympathisé et il m'a invité à boire un café. Je te laisse imaginer la suite, ma chérie…

— Non, merci ! l'arrêtai-je.

Elle poussa un profond soupir en s'asseyant sur le bras du canapé.

— Oh ! Bella ! C'est un amant incroyable, si tu savais !

— Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! criai-je paniquée.

Je surpris le sourire en coin d'Edward qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

— Ah, au fait, je t'ai ramené ceci, dit-elle en me tendant deux petits cartons recouverts de plastique attachés à des rubans bariolés. Ce sont des Pass VIP pour le match de Phil. Il joue samedi soir et je voudrais que vous veniez l'encourager Edward et toi. Et puis ce sera l'occasion parfaite pour toi de le rencontrer.

— Euh, c'est très gentil mais tu sais… euh… Edward et moi on n'est pas… commençai-je en triturant nerveusement l'ourlet de mon sweat-shirt.

— Ce sera avec plaisir Madame, lui dit Edward avec un sourire éblouissant en saisissant les places.

Je le fusillai du regard et il haussa les épaules en souriant nonchalamment.

— Bien ! Nous irons diner après. Oh ! Je suis tellement excitée ! Tu vas voir Bella, Phil est super, je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux ! s'extasia mon exubérante et immature mère en se levant d'un bond.

— Oui, certainement. Comme avec tous les autres ! répliquai-je avec acidité.

— Bella, je suis sûre que c'est le bon cette fois-ci.

— Si tu le dis…

— Bon, il faut que je me sauve, Phil m'attend. Alors à samedi ! dit-elle en ignorant mon sarcasme.

— C'est ça, marmottai-je.

— Au revoir Madame, et merci pour votre invitation. Bella et moi seront très heureux de passer cette soirée avec vous.

— Je t'en prie Edward, appelle-moi Renée ! minauda ma mère avec un sourire enjôleur avant de poser un baiser sonore sur ma joue et de sortir de mon appartement dans un nuage de Guerlain.

Je soupirai lourdement en me massant les tempes.

— Tu es dure avec elle, observa Edward d'une voix froide.

— Ca se voit que tu ne la connais pas ! Mais tu vas vite te rendre compte à quel point ma mère peut être agaçante. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu répondu à ma place pour ce stupide match de Base Ball ? fulminai-je d'un ton lourd de reproches.

Ses traits se figèrent et je revis dans son regard la même lueur de tristesse immense que la veille au soir.

— J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être amusant, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Il se passa une main sur le front puis s'assit sur le canapé pour enfiler ses chaussures. Je sentais la tension augmenter dans la pièce et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte comme ça.

Je me flagellai mentalement de l'avoir contrarié. Quel était le drame qui le touchait ? Pourquoi était-il si triste par moment ? Je brûlais de découvrir les secrets d'Edward, et même si je m'efforçais de lutter contre l'attirance que je ressentais pour lui, force est de constater que j'échouais lamentablement.

Il m'intriguait, c'était plus fort que moi. Je l'avais cru charmeur, orgueilleux et sûr de lui et je le découvrais taciturne et ténébreux. Il était un mystère pour moi et il m'obsédait littéralement.

Je m'assis près de lui alors qu'il restait toujours silencieux, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée. Au bout d'un moment, je poussai sa cuisse de mon genou.

— Si on allait prendre un petit déjeuner ? lui demandai-je en lui souriant timidement.

Il tourna son beau visage vers moi et hocha la tête.

— Ok, souffla-t-il.

— Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et de m'habiller, dis-je en me levant et en m'engouffrant dans la salle de bain.

Après mes ablutions effectuées au rythme d'un sprinter sur 100 mètres, je me vêtis d'un jean serré de couleur bleu brut et d'une blouse imprimée à manches courtes. Je nouai un foulard sur ma tête pour retenir mes cheveux longs et bouclés, j'appliquai une touche de mascara sur mes cils et un peu de gloss à la fraise sur mes lèvres, puis je sortis de la salle de bain, fraîche comme une rose. Je fus accueillie par un regard appuyé et brûlant qui me fit rougir.

Edward me tint galamment la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans le minuscule ascenseur où je me réfugiai dans un coin pour éviter de frôler son corps.

Nous prîmes un taxi, qui bizarrement ne mit pas plus d'une minute à s'arrêter devant nous, et Edward lui donna l'adresse d'un restaurant que je ne connaissais pas sur Madison avenue.

Bien installée sur la banquette arrière, je collai ma tempe à la vitre fraîche et laissai mon regard errer sur le paysage urbain de cette ville si impersonnelle.

**oxOxOxo**

« Tu n'as jamais voté ? » m'insurgeai-je en levant les sourcils, complètement estomaquée.

Nous étions assis face à face chez Sarabeth's devant une tasse de café fumant et corsé, dégustant de délicieux muffins aux parfums aussi variés qu'inattendus. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, mais j'aimais cette ambiance feutrée, intime et chaleureuse. Je m'y sentais à l'aise.

— Non, jamais, fit Edward en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, l'air amusé par mon expression incrédule.

— Ce n'est pas très citoyen, ça ! Et puis c'est plus qu'un droit, c'est un devoir de voter. Tu te rends compte que tu n'as jamais participé à la vie politique de notre pays ! Comment veux-tu émettre des opinions sur nos dirigeants et leurs programmes si tu ne votes jamais ? m'enflammai-je en le pointant du doigt.

— Je m'abstiens de tout ça et crois-moi, je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Tiens, goûtes ce muffin choco-banane, il est exquis.

— Mais c'est incroyable ça ! m'écriai-je révoltée.

Sans réfléchir, j'ouvris la bouche pour prendre le morceau de muffin qu'Edward tenait entre ses doigts. Son pouce et son index glissèrent entre mes lèvres et je fermai les yeux de contentement. Ce muffin était un délice et un soupir de plaisir m'échappa.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Edward me fixait d'un regard brûlant et sauvage. Je rougis furieusement et balbutiai une phrase incompréhensible sur la saveur du gâteau. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse en souriant et en secouant la tête.

— Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? me révoltai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non, pas du tout. Je te trouve entière, passionnée et charmante, répliqua-t-il, son petit sourire moqueur et sexy au coin des lèvres.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer davantage et je détournai la tête de son visage souriant.

— Non, je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je suis juste bizarre, excentrique et maladroite, fis-je sombrement. « Et dépravée ! » rajoutai-je mentalement.

— Certes tu es maladroite, désordonnée, et délicieusement excentrique, mais tu es loin d'être bizarre.

J'esquissai un léger sourire et plongeai mes yeux au fond des siens. Quelle erreur ! Je me retrouvai de nouveau prisonnière de ses prunelles fascinantes. Je me détachai de son regard avec peine.

— Tu te trompes, insistai-je en lissant les plis invisibles de la nappe blanche du bout de mes doigts.

— Je ne crois pas.

Sa main quitta sa tasse et se saisit de la mienne. Un élancement de désir serra mon ventre quand ses doigts chauds se refermèrent sur les miens. Je fixai, ébahie, son pouce traçant des cercles sur le dos de ma main et j'eus un moment d'égarement, trop déstabilisée par le contact de nos peau l'une contre l'autre. Je sentis son regard sur moi avant que je ne relève les yeux pour les replonger dans les siens.

— Pourtant, c'est ce que tout le monde pense au journal.

— C'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas comme moi je te connais.

— Tu ne me connais pas Edward, dis-je en retirant doucement ma main de ses doigts.

Je me mordis la lèvre et baissai les yeux. S'il savait ! S'il savait la sale petite traînée que je suis ! Enfin, que j'étais…

— Si je te connais. Assez pour savoir que tu sors souvent pieds nus, que tu tiens bien l'alcool mais que tu ne supportes pas la Vodka, que tu chantes comme un pied, que tu parles dans ton sommeil, que tu ne prends pas de sucre dans ton café et que tu es une bonne citoyenne, énuméra-t-il, alors qu'un coude sur la table, il appuyait sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

— Hum, c'est assez effrayant ! remarquai-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il sourit et je perdis pied. Je mordillai ma lèvre en détaillant sa bouche avec fièvre. Il était vraiment trop séduisant pour que je garde les idées claires.

— J'espère que je n'ai pas dit trop d'idioties la nuit dernière, dis-je en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

— Et la nuit d'avant ! remarqua Edward avec son sourire en coin.

— Edward, même si j'avais déliré dans mon sommeil cette nuit-là, je suis certaine que dans l'état où tu étais, tu n'aurais rien entendu !

— Détrompe-toi, je suis très attentif.

— Tu étais surtout très saoul ! me moquai-je.

— Mais pas assez pour ne plus me rappeler ton inoubliable prestation sur Katy Perry !

— Hey ! Ne te moque pas ! le menaçai-je en le pointant du doigt.

— Ni notre folle nuit sur ton vieux canapé, continua-t-il en rivant son regard dans le mien.

— Il ne faudrait pas trop t'y habituer, répondis-je d'une voix trop vibrante.

— De dormir avec toi ?

— Non. Enfin, oui. Enfin je veux dire, de dormir sur mon canapé, car même s'il est vieux et défoncé, tu as vraiment l'air de l'apprécier ! répondis-je. « Mais moi je n'aurais aucun mal à m'habituer à dormir avec toi… » pensai-je.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il rit sous mes yeux ébahis. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau que maintenant, sa chemise blanche froissée entrouverte sur sa poitrine veloutée, ses cheveux emmêlés et sa barbe naissante jetant une ombre brune sur ses joues râpeuses.

Ses yeux rieurs étaient plus verts que bleus aujourd'hui, d'un vert plus profond que la forêt de Forks que je chérissais tant. Son rire clair s'éleva dans l'air et je fus transportée par un sentiment déconcertant de tendresse et de ravissement.

— Merci pour les fleurs, dis-je doucement. Les pivoines blanches sont mes préférées.

— Je le sais, répondit-il sérieusement.

Je le regardai en plissant les yeux.

— Non, en fait je l'ignorais. Mais il se trouve que ce sont également mes fleurs préférées ! expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Je ne sus quoi répondre, alors je me contentai de lui sourire moi-aussi en le dévorant des yeux.

— Bella, as-tu vraiment cru que nous avions couché ensemble ? me demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint, me sortant de ma contemplation silencieuse.

— Oui, avouai-je. Et je suis heureuse qu'il ne se soit rien passé, continuai-je, le feu aux joues.

— Douterais-tu de mes fameux talents ? ironisa Edward en caressant mes rougeurs d'un doigt léger.

— Non, mais je n'aurai pas pu les apprécier à leur juste valeur… balbutiai-je, déstabilisée par son geste tendre.

— Très juste, concéda-t-il en laissant retomber sa main sur la nappe.

Son regard se fit soudain plus sérieux.

— D'où viens-tu Bella ?

— Pourquoi cette question ?

— Ca se voit que tu n'es pas une New Yorkaise.

— Oui, je te l'accorde ! concédai-je en souriant à demi. Je viens de Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Tu connais ? demandai-je en émiettant distraitement un cookie.

— Non.

— C'est un endroit magnifique, même s'il y fait toujours frais et humide. Mon père y est le shérif. C'est une petite ville nichée dans l'immense forêt verdoyante et silencieuse. Ici, tout n'est que vacarme et béton, alors que là-bas il te suffit de t'enfoncer dans les bois pour retrouver la sérénité qui manque à tous ces citadins lobotomisés. Au détour d'un chemin semé d'épines, entouré de pins immenses et odorants, tu peux découvrir l'âme de cette forêt mystérieuse qui t'invite à la réflexion et à la détente, dis-je, en me remémorant avec émotion les moments que j'avais passé à méditer dans la forêt.

Je reportai mon regard sur Edward, constatant avec incrédulité qu'il semblait suspendu à mes lèvres, comme-ci j'étais en train de lui révéler le secret du monde. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

Je me raclai la gorge d'embarras et passai une main dans mes cheveux redevenus souples et brillants grâce au baume hors de prix qu'Alice m'avait offert la veille.

— Désolée, je parle trop…

Il me considéra un instant, la mine sérieuse mais le regard tendre.

— Forks te manques beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? m'interrogea-t-il d'une voix un peu cassée, comme empreinte d'émotions.

— Oui, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, admis-je en soupirant.

— Pourquoi avoir quitté tout ça ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ici Bella ?

Son regard curieux ne me quittait pas, et je me sentis soudain très mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas envie de lui raconter les raisons de mon départ, c'était tellement pathétique, tellement cliché ! La pauvre fille trompée qui part refaire sa vie ailleurs. On se serait cru dans une comédie dramatique pour filles, dégoulinant de mièvrerie.

— Je… Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler… balbutiai-je en baissant les yeux.

— D'accord, comme tu voudras.

Le silence s'épaissit entre nous, sans pour autant devenir gênant. Edward semblait en proie à une grande réflexion. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre d'où l'on apercevait Central Park, il m'offrait un profil aux lignes pures et masculines et je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses joues piquantes qui formaient un creux au-dessus de sa mâchoire carrée si sexy.

Il fallait que je me reprenne, que je m'extirpe de l'emprise que cet homme avait sur moi.

— Et toi ? D'où viens-tu Edward ?

— Los Angeles.

— Oh, le paradis des surfers ! m'exclamai-je alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

Il hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée de café, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre.

— Je n'y suis jamais allée ? rajoutai-je.

— Tu n'as rien loupé. Cette ville n'est qu'une gigantesque illusion. Un mirage au milieu du désert où l'on te fait croire que tout est possible alors qu'il n'en est rien, cracha-t-il amèrement.

Il avait l'air en colère. Contre quoi, je l'ignorais. Comme pratiquement tout de cet homme mystérieux et séduisant d'ailleurs.

— Ca n'est pas vraiment différent d'ici, lui fis-je remarquer.

— Tu as raison.

Il se tut, les yeux baissés sur son mug de café entre ses mains. Il sembla se murer dans le silence, comme-ci toute l'agitation de ce restaurant lui était indifférente. Je le fixai alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le front plissé, un air amer sur ses lèvres. Et pourtant, il demeurait toujours aussi beau.

Je tapotai distraitement des doigts sur la nappe blanche, la curiosité me rongeant à petit feu. Je voulais savoir quels étaient ses secrets. Je voulais tout savoir de lui.

— Alors pourquoi avoir choisi New York ? Quelle est ton excuse Edward ? finis-je par lui demander, n'y tenant plus.

— Mon excuse ! répéta-t-il après un petit rire nerveux. Pourquoi faudrait-il que je trouve une excuse ?

— Pour avoir quitté Los Angeles.

— Tout comme tu as quitté Forks ?

— Oui, soufflai-je en détournant les yeux.

Il tourna de nouveau son visage vers moi et son regard étincelant me coupa le souffle.

— Parle-moi de toi, soufflai-je tout bas, comme-ci je lui avouais le pire des péchés.

— Que veux-tu savoir ?

J'étais gênée. Je brûlais d'envie de lui demander ce qui l'avait bouleversé la veille, au point de s'effondrer dans mes bras, mais j'avais peur d'être trop indiscrète. J'attrapai ma cuillère et touillai mon café refroidi d'un air inspiré.

— Tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

— Oui, répondis-je presque timidement.

Quelle empotée j'étais des fois !

Il resta un instant silencieux à me contempler, puis s'adossa à sa chaise, les bras croisés.

— Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

— Ok, répondis-je simplement en baissant les yeux.

Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler ! Quelle idiote j'étais ! Pourquoi se livrerait-il à moi alors que je venais à peine de refuser de le faire ?

J'avalai une gorgée de café tiède en grimaçant légèrement. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais savoir à propos d'Edward que tout se télescopait dans ma tête. Finalement, je lui posai la seule question qui m'obsédait vraiment.

— Pourquoi m'avoir ignorée toute la journée d'hier ?

Il soupira et secoua la tête en souriant, mais quand ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, je sus qu'il ne mentait pas.

— Ca n'avait rien à voir avec toi, Bella.

Je ressentis un immense soulagement, comme si l'énorme poids qui compressait ma poitrine depuis la veille s'était envolé d'un coup.

Je souris comme une imbécile, heureuse à la pensée qu'Edward ne m'avait pas snobée, mais mon sourire mourut sur mes lèvres quand je surpris l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux fixaient le vide derrière moi, sourcils froncés sur son front soucieux, et ses lèvres étaient serrées en une mince ligne dure et amère.

— Edward ? l'appelai-je doucement.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens, brillants et tristes.

— Merci Bella.

— Pour quoi ?

— Merci d'être là.

Je restai sans voix devant son ton mélancolique et son visage grave, me contentant d'hocher la tête lentement.

— Allons-y, dit-il en se levant souplement. Sinon, tu vas être en retard au bureau et je ne voudrais pas que Parker te tombe dessus.

J'hochai la tête et me levai à mon tour. Il déposa un billet sur la table et nous sortîmes du restaurant, sa main frôlant mon dos.

* * *

_**Quel mystère cet Edward, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera plus léger et je vous annonce d'ors et déjà l'arrivée d'Emmett !**_

_**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite !**_

_**Sophie S.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bien le bonjour !**_

_**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…**_

_**Merci à Sandry et Nana10, mes fidèles revieweuses, vous êtes supers ! Merci aussi à toutes celles qui sont passées par là et qui ont pris le temps de me lire.**_

_**Bonne lecture et à tout de suite !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

En arrivant ce matin au journal, à l'heure pour une fois, je repassais en boucle les paroles d'Edward.

« Merci d'être là. » Ca voulait dire quoi ? Merci d'être là avec lui au restaurant entre les mugs de café et les muffins choco-banane ou bien merci d'être là, dans le sens : merci d'exister et d'être là quand je ne vais pas bien ?

Mon pauvre cerveau bouillonnait de questions bien trop compliquées pour un vendredi matin.

Perdue dans mes pensées hautement philosophiques, je ne vis pas mon affreux, pervers et despotique rédacteur en chef debout et immobile comme une plante verte au milieu du couloir. Je le percutai de plein fouet, lui faisant renverser son café sur son horrible chemise Ralph Lauren à rayures multicolores. Pour un peu, je me serais félicitée de lui avoir flinguée.

— Bordel de merde Swan ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Ce que vous pouvez être gourde ! hurla-t-il comme un possédé.

— Je euh…, j'étais distraite. Désolée, bredouillai-je.

— Vous pouvez l'être ! Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous retire pas le prix de cette chemise sur votre salaire ! beugla-t-il en s'épongeant avec un mouchoir à l'aspect douteux qu'il avait tiré d'une poche de son pantalon.

Je le regardai avec une mine écœurée. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi certaines personnes de nos jours continuaient d'utiliser ces abominables morceaux de tissus dégoutants pour y loger leurs immondes mucosités nasales, avant de les remettre tranquillement dans la poche de leur pantalon, l'air de rien, alors qu'il suffisait simplement de jeter son kleenex dans une poubelle !

— Swan ! hurla Parker, le visage tout rouge et les narines dilatées.

— Oui ? couinai-je, pas rassurée du tout.

— Vous n'avez rien entendu de ce que je viens de vous dire ! reprit-il en criant de plus belle et en lorgnant sur mes seins, pour changer.

— Euh… hésitai-je.

Tout à mes réflexions sur l'usage répugnant des mouchoirs en tissu, je n'avais même pas conscience qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour aboyer autre chose que des insultes.

— J'ai besoin d'un article sur le Base Ball et vous allez vous y coller. Trouvez-moi un joueur de ligue majeure à interviewer, n'importe qui, je m'en fous du moment que j'ai cet article pour lundi après-midi. Et cassez-vous le cul Swan, je veux du potin, du scandale. Les gens adorent ça. Prenez Mike avec vous pour les photos. Maintenant au boulot !

— Ok chef, je m'y colle tout de suite ! Vous ne serez pas déçu je vais… commençai-je avec ardeur alors qu'il rentrait déjà dans son bureau et claquait la porte derrière lui… me déchirer sur cet article… finis-je en agrippant mes cheveux à deux mains.

Comment j'allais m'en sortir moi ? Je ne connaissais rien au Base Ball. Pire ! Je ne connaissais aucun joueur de Base Ball !

Soudain, le déclic se fit dans ma tête.

— Maman ! criai-je dans un élan de génie, devant tous les bureaux des pigistes qui relevèrent leurs têtes pour me dévisager. Ah, euh… salut… tout le monde ! bafouillai-je d'une voix faible alors qu'un bruit de pas étouffé retentissait derrière moi.

Edward se tenait au milieu du couloir, son sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres. Misère ! Il ne manquait plus que lui pour que l'humiliation soit totale. Je lui fis un petit sourire gêné et je fuis dans mon bureau ventre à terre. Une fois installée dans mon fauteuil, je me jetai sur le téléphone pour appeler ma mère.

— Allô ? répondit une voix étrange entrecoupée de soupirs.

— Maman ?

— Oh ! Ma chérie, tu tombes bien ! Avec Phil on est en train d'explorer l'amour céleste dans le sens philosophique du terme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Euh… pas vraiment, mais si tu es occupée je peux te rappeler plus tard.

— Non, pas du tout. Aaaaahh oui !

— Maman ? m'étranglai-je, rouge de honte à l'idée que j'eus pu la déranger dans ses activités débridées avec son parfait amant de joueur de Base Ball.

— Phil me fait découvrir la philosophie de l'amour tantrique. Nous visualisons nos sexes qui s'épanouissent et nous tentons de sacraliser ce moment d'extase et de bonheur par l'introspection et l'analyse de notre moi existentiel profond, m'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix très inspirée.

— Ah oui … ça doit être… euh… intéressant… marmonnai-je en tentant de chasser de mon esprit la vision de ma mère et Phil, complètement nus, assis en tailleur dans une chambre d'hôtel, psalmodiant et se balançant comme des moines tibétains pour tenter de faire s'épanouir leur sexe. Beurk !

— Tu n'appelles pas pour annuler pour demain soir j'espère ? dit soudain Maman d'un ton lourd de reproches.

— Non, non. J'ai un service à te demander, enfin à demander à Phil.

— Ah oui ?

— Hum oui, je dois faire un article sur un joueur de Base Ball de ligue majeure, et je me demandais si Phil ne connaîtrait pas quelqu'un de pas trop sérieux. Enfin, tu vois, quelqu'un qui fait un peu trop la fête, qui traîne un peu trop dans les bars ou qui fréquente un peu trop les prostituées. Enfin ce genre de trucs quoi ?

— Oh ! Pas la peine de lui demander, j'en connais un moi ! C'est un lanceur des Yankees, Emmett McCarthy, et pour faire la fête, il fait la fête ! s'écria-t-elle dans le combiné.

— Génial ! Tu peux me donner son numéro ?

— Je peux faire mieux ! Il s'entraîne cet après-midi au Yankee Stadium, Phil va l'appeler pour lui dire que tu vas passer l'interviewer. Il va être ravi !

— Maman, je t'adore ! m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.

— Moi aussi ma chérie. Soit à 14h30 précises sur le terrain d'entraînement, Phil laissera ton nom à l'entrée.

— Merci, tu me sauves la vie !

— Oh ! Mais de rien ma chérie. Bon, je dois te laisser, Phil m'attend pour explorer mon flux cosmique.

— Oui euh… à plus tard Maman.

Je raccrochai en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de tantra cosmique ? Décidément, ma mère ne s'assagirait jamais…

Tiens, ça me rappelais la fois où j'avais invité mon amie Angela à venir faire du camping dans mon jardin et que ma mère, alors dans sa période hippie, avait trouvé de bon goût de venir manger avec nous.

Elle et son deuxième mari je crois, avaient allumé un feu dans le jardin et après avoir bu de la tequila au goulot et fumé des pétards, ils s'étaient mis à se déshabiller pour sauter au-dessus des flammes comme les guerriers africains. Pour finir, ils s'étaient endormis nus et ivres morts dans le jardin et Angela et moi avions été obligées d'appeler les pompiers pour éteindre le feu.

Je soupirai lourdement, puis composai le numéro de Mike.

Je venais de raccrocher quand Edward pénétra dans mon bureau après avoir frappé deux coups discrets.

— Salut, dit-il.

— Salut, répondis-je en le regardant s'assoir sur la chaise face à moi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Parker ?

— Outre le fait de m'insulter parce que j'ai renversé du café sur son affreuse chemise, il voulait me demander un article pour lundi après-midi sur un joueur de Base Ball de ligue majeure. Et je cite, il veut du potin et du scandale.

— Et tu as trouvé le parfait candidat ?

— Oui, je crois, dis-je en tapotant mon stylo sur le bloc-notes où j'avais inscrit le nom du joueur. J'ai rendez-vous cet après-midi avec Emmett McCarthy au terrain d'entraînement du Yankee Stadium. Il paraît qu'il a tout pour faire un scandaleux et sulfureux article !

— Bien. Je suis sûr que ton papier va être parfait, me dit Edward en plantant ses magnifiques iris pailletés d'or dans les miens.

— Oui, je l'espère… marmonnai-je, déstabilisée comme à chaque fois.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains et cherchai quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi qui pourrait me redonner une contenance. J'attrapai une énorme gélule factice blanche et bleue en faux cuir, cadeau de Rosalie destiné à calmer mes nerfs, et commençai à la malaxer convulsivement.

— Tu déjeunes avec moi ce midi ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise et serrai la gélule si fort que les coutures cédèrent, libérant dans un jaillissement de volcan en furie des centaines de petites billes en plastique qui atterrirent sur les genoux et dans les cheveux d'Edward.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée… m'écriai-je tandis qu'il s'ébrouait en souriant ironiquement.

Ce truc était censé calmer mes nerfs, pas exploser sur Edward…

— C'est rien, sourit-il alors que je me répandais en excuses. Alors ?

— Hum ? fis-je distraitement, trop occupée à contempler en bavant ses longs doigts passer dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

— Je t'emmène déjeuner ce midi ? précisa-t-il sans se départir de son petit sourire moqueur.

— Oh oui, le déjeuner ! Je ne peux pas Edward…

— Pourquoi pas ? fit-il, la mine déconfite.

— C'est que… je dois déjeuner avec Mike, fis-je avec une grimace.

— Ah. D'accord. Une autre fois alors ?

— Oui, une autre fois.

— Bon, eh bien, à plus tard, dit-il nerveusement en se levant rapidement.

— Oui, à plus tard, croassai-je définitivement déprimée.

La porte se referma et je cognai ma tête plusieurs fois sur le bureau. Quelle gourde ! J'avais juste à lui dire que je déjeunais avec Mike pour préparer mon interview, mais non ! Je ne l'avais fait ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il allait croire ? Que je préférais être avec cet obsédé de Mike plutôt qu'avec lui ?

Il m'avait invitée à déjeuner ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je mis une main tremblante sur ma poitrine et esquissai un sourire béat avant de réaliser qu'un déjeuner ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. On déjeunait avec ses copines, ses collègues. Un dîner, c'était autre chose. Un diner, c'était un rencard.

Mon téléphone sonna et je décrochai mécaniquement.

C'était Rosalie. Elle voulait elle aussi déjeuner avec moi ce midi. Je lui dis qu'on se retrouvait à 14h30 au Yankee Stadium et qu'elle pourrait attendre que je finisse mon interview avec ce dévergondé d'Emmett McCarthy pour qu'après on puisse aller prendre un verre au Club 51. Super !

Le moral un peu revenu, j'attrapai mon portable, un bloc note et mon sac à main, puis je me dirigeai vers la section photo.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'aller bien loin. Je repérai Mike, appareil photo en bandoulière, accoudé au bureau de Jessica qui buvait ses paroles. Elle clignait des paupières comme le Bambi de Walt Disney en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, comme une vulgaire pétasse de bas étage. Je me plantai à côté d'eux mais ils continuèrent à discuter comme si je n'existais pas.

— Je pars en reportage photo avec l'autre, disait Mike tout en s'humectant les lèvres, et quand je reviendrais, je veux que tu aies enlevé ta petite…

Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge, incapable d'en entendre davantage sans rendre mon petit déjeuner dans l'instant. Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi et Jessica me regarda d'un air dégoûté, comme si j'avais une immonde plaie purulente sur le front. Mike, lui, me servit son sourire de séducteur de prisunic et me souffla son haleine de chewing-gum à la fraise en plein visage quand il s'adressa à moi.

— On y va poulette ?

— Mike, je préfère encore que tu m'appelles Swan, ou l'autre plutôt que poulette ! râlai-je en l'entraînant avec moi dans le couloir sous le regard outré de cette pimbêche de Jessica.

Quand je pense que c'est l'assistante d'Edward, j'en ai la nausée !

Après un déjeuner où je dus me faire violence pour ne pas étrangler Mike tellement il m'horripilait, je dus l'arracher à la contemplation de l'imposant postérieur d'une serveuse portoricaine occupée à lustrer le comptoir avec vigueur tout en secouant ses plantureuse fesses rebondies. Puis nous prîmes un taxi qui nous déposa devant l'immense stade dédié au Base Ball.

Rosalie nous attendait, ses jambes parfaites moulées dans un jean si serré qu'elle avait dû vraisemblablement lutter pour l'enfiler, la crinière blonde au vent et le sourire carnassier. Quand Mike l'aperçut, je crus que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher et je souris mentalement en pensant que jamais il ne mettrait Rosalie dans son lit.

— Salut Bella ! dit-elle en me souriant franchement.

Elle m'étreignit rapidement, puis elle avisa Mike et fit une mine étonnée.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Oh lui ? C'est Mike mon collègue photographe, fis-je d'un air indifférent. Mike, je te présente mon amie Rosalie.

— Bonjour ma toute belle ! dit-il d'une voix sirupeuse complètement ridicule.

— Oh la ! Tout doux le mâle en rut ! Va bramer ailleurs, ok ? éructa Rosalie en lui servant son regard de tueuse.

Mike sourit comme un diable et me fit un regard faussement outré.

— Quelle tigresse ta copine ! J'adore ça ! me glissa-t-il dans l'oreille alors que nous passions les grilles du stade.

Je réprimai un haut le cœur et me rapprochai de Rosalie pour fuir la proximité du corps de Mike.

Une fois dans l'enceinte, je repérai des joueurs en train de lancer des balles, mais fus bien incapable de savoir lequel était Emmett McCarthy.

Rosalie s'éclipsa un moment pour discuter avec une grande fille brune et je plantai Mike qui préparait son matériel assis sur un siège en plastique. De toute façon, nous étions en avance, et comme j'avais une énorme envie de faire pipi, j'hélai un gars en bleu de travail pour savoir où je pourrais me soulager.

— Les toilettes pour le public sont en plein nettoyage pour le match de demain soir, mais vous pouvez utiliser celles des joueurs. Elles se trouvent au fond des vestiaires à votre droite, me dit gentiment le vieux type de l'entretien qui s'appelait Bud.

Après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié, je descendis les innombrables marches et prudemment, je poussai la porte des vestiaires.

— Hou hou ! Y'a quelqu'un ? criai-je d'une voix forte.

Pas de réponse. Je pénétrai dans la vaste pièce encombrée de casiers et de bancs. Il y régnait un joyeux foutoir digne de mon appartement et je me pris à sourire toute seule. Toutes les vitres étaient grandes ouvertes, vu la chaleur de ce mois de juin, et je traversai le vestiaire désert, donnant sur les douches communes inondées d'eau. Je repérai les toilettes dans un coin et allai m'y enfermer.

Quand j'en sortis, regardant partout autour de moi, ma semelle compensée glissa sur le sol mouillé des douches et je m'étalai lamentablement sur le sol carrelé. Je me relevai péniblement, complètement trempée.

— Merde ! jurai-je. Bordel de merde !

La porte grinça et j'entrevis Bud, qui me regardait d'un air affolé.

— Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

— Oui, ça va, rien de cassé, le rassurai-je en m'époussetant. J'ai juste glissé et je suis tombée dans l'eau.

— Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, vous êtes trempée !

— Oh, ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller.

— Vous savez, les joueurs ont toujours une tenue de rechange. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous en chercher une, dit-il avant de détaler à toutes jambes.

— Non, ce n'est pas la peine… commençai-je, mais il avait déjà filé.

Je grommelai un instant en remarquant tout de même que les cinquantenaires avaient encore de la ressource, puis je soupirai lourdement.

« Après tout, je serais plus à l'aise dans des vêtements secs », me dis-je.

Je commençai donc à me déshabiller. Je sortis mon I Phone de la poche de mon jean avant de l'ôter, puis je me défis de ma blouse, ainsi que de mon soutien gorge.

Je voulus attraper une serviette qui traînait pour m'enrouler dedans, mais mon pied se prit dans un banc, et de nouveau, je tombai de tout mon long sur le sol froid et détrempé. Mon portable s'échappa de ma main sous le choc et vola dans les airs. C'est avec une mine effarée que je le vis s'engouffrer par la fenêtre ouverte pour atterrir Dieu sait où.

— Non ! hurlai-je comme une aliénée.

Je me relevai d'un bond et crapahutai en culotte vers la fenêtre.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas et toute l'équipe de Base Ball débarqua dans les vestiaires, torses nus, luisant de sueur, en chahutant comme des collégiens.

Quand il m'avisèrent, en culotte au milieu des bancs, le corps et les cheveux dégoulinants, ils s'arrêtèrent net et me toisèrent de haut en bas, totalement médusés.

— Bonjour ! balbutiai-je en cachant ma poitrine de mes bras. Je suis Bella Swan du _New York Insider_. Je viens interviewer Emmett McCarthy, dis-je en relevant le menton et en prenant un air professionnel.

Les vestiaires retentirent soudain de sifflements appréciateurs et rires goguenards alors que j'attrapai finalement cette maudite serviette et m'enroulai dedans.

— Eh ben mon gars, tu peux dire que t'as de la chance ! rigola un grand type blond avec une casquette en donnant une impressionnante claque dans le dos d'un autre aussi large qu'une armoire normande.

Finalement, après m'avoir reluqué une dernière fois, l'équipe au complet eut l'amabilité de se retirer le temps que j'enfile le maillot de Base Ball trois fois trop grand pour moi que Bud avait déniché je ne sais où.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas trouvé de pantalon, mais étant donné que le tee-shirt m'arrivait à mi-cuisses, je pouvais débuter mon interview sans pantalon sans risquer d'être plus humiliée que je ne l'avais déjà été, enfin si ça avait été possible.

Une fois que je fus à peu près décente, je sortis et les joueurs s'engouffrèrent dans les vestiaires en beuglant et en se poussant comme des gamins et moi, j'interpellai Mike qui me regardait comme si j'étais sur le point de tourner un porno pour sportifs pervers et refoulés.

— Putain Swan, t'es trop bandante comme ça ! susurra-t-il en plissant les yeux.

— Ferme-la Mike, sinon je te fais bouffer ton appareil photo ! le menaçai-je d'un ton mauvais. Et prête-moi ton portable.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que le mien est passé par une de ces fenêtres et que je n'arrive pas à le retrouver !

— Attend, j'appelle ton numéro ! dit-il, hilare, en pianotant sur le clavier de son portable.

Evidemment, une grosse benne à ordure se trouvait devant les dites fenêtres, et je me doutais bien que mon I Phone avait atterri dedans. Je grimpai sur l'appui de fenêtre surplombant la poubelle, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder les joueurs en pleine douche collective, et me postai, bras croisés sur le rebord en béton.

Soudain, j'entendis une voix familière. C'était Edward.

— Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il en levant un de ses sourcils parfaits.

Je haussai les épaules, et pris un air détaché.

— J'attends que mon portable sonne.

— Au-dessus de la poubelle ? fit-il, l'air totalement perdu.

— J'ai fait tomber mon téléphone dedans… repris-je plus sombrement.

— Tiens, pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ? se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

J'ignorai le sarcasme. A ce moment là, la sonnerie de mon portable résonna dans la poubelle.

Je m'apprêtai à m'y glisser pour le retrouver quand Edward me précéda et, plongeant son bras dans les ordures, le ressortis quelques minutes après, l'air triomphant, mon téléphone serré dans sa main aux longs doigts.

— Oui ! Merci Edward ! criai-je, bras en l'air en brandissant le poing de la victoire.

Mais le visage d'Edward avait changé d'expression. Il me semblait qu'il hésitait entre l'amusement et l'indignation.

— Bella, il y a des types qui te matent les fesses par la fenêtre.

— Oh mon Dieu ! criai-je en descendant maladroitement de l'appui de fenêtre.

Edward me rattrapa au vol et je me retrouvai dans ses bras, ma poitrine libre sous mon tee-shirt pressée contre son torse musclé. Mon regard s'accrocha au sien et de nouveau je me sentis défaillir. Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement et ma respiration se fit hachée et bruyante. Un raclement de gorge nous fit sortir de notre transe.

— Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger, mais il parait que je dois être interviewé ! ricana le grand gaillard brun que j'avais aperçu plus tôt dans les vestiaires. Sûrement Emmett McCarthy.

Fraîchement douché et vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, il se tenait à côté de Mike qui arborait un regard de prédateur aux aguets, les yeux rivés sur mes fesses.

Edward me relâcha, non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un sourire ravageur qui me donna des frissons, et me rendit mon portable. Je rajustai comme je pus mon tee-shirt sur mes cuisses nues.

— Bonjour Monsieur McCarthy, je suis Bella Swan du _New York Insider_, récitai-je d'une voix très professionnelle.

— Je sais qui vous êtes, vous nous l'avez dit tout à l'heure quand vous étiez à poil dans les vestiaires.

J'entendis Edward manquer de s'étrangler et Mike siffler d'admiration. J'avalai bruyamment ma salive.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je n'étais pas entièrement nue, et c'était un accident, un malheureux concours de circonstances… me justifiai-je auprès d'Edward. Enfin, passons ! fis-je avec un mouvement agacé de la main. Etes-vous prêt pour l'interview ? demandai-je à Emmett.

— Ouais ma p'tite.

— Bien, alors commençons.

— Dites, je peux vous appeler Bella ? demanda Emmett.

— Eh bien, étant donné que vous m'avez vue sans mon soutien-gorge, je suppose que oui, grinçai-je.

— Génial ! Alors Bella, moi c'est Emmett, et je préfère qu'on se tutoie.

— Très bien ça me va, répondis-je soudain plus à l'aise.

Finalement, l'interview se passa vraiment bien et je découvris qu'Emmett, sous ses aspects bourrus et goguenards, était quelqu'un de profondément gentil. Bien malgré moi, j'avais axé mes questions sur ses exploits sportifs et son côté protecteur et gros nounours plutôt que sur ses frasques et sa vie débauchée. Parker allait encore me tomber dessus ! Mais je m'en fichais.

Edward s'était retiré avant que je ne pose la première question à Emmett, et je n'avais pas pu lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle je m'étais retrouvée les seins nus dans un vestiaire rempli de gars bourrés de testostérone. Mais je supposais que Mike lui avait fait un compte rendu détaillé vu les regards qu'ils me jetaient tous les deux, avant de partir chacun de leur côté pour rejoindre le journal, et cela ne me rassurai guère.

L'interview terminée, je remerciai chaleureusement Emmett, qui, au lieu de se contenter d'une poignée de main, me serra à m'étouffer contre son corps massif et musculeux.

— Emmett, je vais mourir asphyxiée si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite ! parvins-je à dire d'une voix d'asthmatique.

— Tu as bientôt fini Bella ? me demanda Rosalie qui s'était matérialisée devant moi.

Emmett me lâcha et fit volte-face, un sourire triomphant accroché à sa figure. Aussitôt qu'il aperçut Rosalie, je crus qu'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit et son teint vira au cramoisi.

— Oui, j'ai terminé. Ah, au fait, Rosalie je te présente Emmett McCarthy, le meilleur lanceur des Yankees ! dis-je d'une voix gaie et chantante.

— Salut, fit-elle distraitement.

— Euh… salut… bredouilla Emmett en saisissant la main tendue de Rosalie.

Dès qu'il put détacher ses yeux de la main de Rosalie dans la sienne, il releva vers elle un regard émouvant et totalement désarmant qui me prit aux tripes. Rose sembla avoir un électrochoc et le regarda intensément un long moment avant d'ôter sa délicate main manucurée de la grande paluche d'Emmett.

— Hum, on doit y aller, n'est-ce pas Rosalie ? hasardai-je.

— Euh… oui, dit-elle complètement troublée.

— Salut Emmett, contente de t'avoir connu, lui dis-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

— Ouais, moi aussi p'tite ! répondit-il en me souriant gentiment, puis il reposa ses yeux sur le visage de Rosalie.

Ca m'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il ne mate pas son corps de déesse, comme tous les crevards qu'elle croisait dans la rue. Non, lui il la regardait dans les yeux.

Après avoir récupéré mes affaires trempées, je les fourrai dans mon sac et entraînai Rosalie hors du stade. Bizarrement, elle ne me fit pas remarquer que je déambulais dans les rues de New York simplement vêtue d'un maillot de Base Ball et de rien d'autre. On aurait cru qu'elle était en transe. Je la traînai littéralement jusqu'au Club 51 où nous nous assîmes sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil brûlant de l'après-midi.

Une fois devant un énorme milkshake à la fraise, elle me regarda comme si j'étais transparente, un sourire rêveur dansant sur les lèvres parfaites.

— Rosalie ? l'appelai-je doucement.

Pas de réaction.

— Rosalie Hale ! dis-je d'un ton plus ferme qui la fit redescendre sur terre.

— Hum ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as la même tête que la fois où Alice a voulu te faire fumer du hachisch et que tu as planée pendant près d'une heure en nous répétant que tes bras s'allongeaient !

— Je l'ai vu Bella… répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

—Qui ?

— Ce gars, Emmett.

— Oui, je sais. Moi aussi je l'ai vu, lui fis-je remarquer en haussant une épaule. Je l'ai même interviewé.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je l'ai _vu_ ! insista-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

— T'as raison, je ne comprends rien ! fis-je en secouant la tête de dépit.

J'aspirai une goulée du délicieux milkshake en réprimant un gémissement de bonheur.

— J'ai vu son Moi profond, assura Rosalie, complètement ébahie.

— Arrête ! On dirait ma mère ! m'insurgeai-je.

— Ne te moque pas ! râla-t-elle en portant sa paille à sa bouche.

— Désolée… souris-je en lui faisant un petit sourire penaud. Alors tu as vu son Moi profond, c'est ça ? continuai-je alors qu'elle hochait la tête. C'est bien. C'est très bien ça. Euh, c'est quoi un Moi profond ?

— Je n'en sais rien ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ce que je ressens, mais quand tu m'as présenté Emmett, je l'ai trouvé tout aussi insignifiant que n'importe quel autre type, et puis il m'a serrée la main et il m'a regardée dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai vu Bella.

— Quoi ? Son Moi profond ?

— Non ! Lui ! J'ai vu l'homme qu'il est réellement, et ce n'est pas tout, j'ai vu également l'homme qu'il pourrait devenir.

— Rosalie, tu ne lui as dit qu'un seul mot ! Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

— Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Bella, je sais que ça peux te paraître fou, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est lui que j'attendais depuis tout ce temps, me dit-elle avec passion, les mains sur son cœur.

— Et qu'en est-il des grandes résolutions que tu as prises concernant les hommes ? lui rappelai-je.

— Oh, ça ? fit-elle distraitement.

— Rosalie, il m'avait semblé que tu avais été assez clair le jour où tu as décrété le boycott des pénis, lui fis-je remarquer en allumant une cigarette.

— Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis ! s'écria-t-elle avec agacement. Bella, tu crois que je lui plais ? reprit-elle pleine d'espoir.

— Eh bien, vu la façon dont il t'a regardée, je pense que oui.

— Tu es sûre ?

Je soufflai ma fumée et hochai la tête.

— Hum, je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas dormir jusqu'à temps qu'il ne t'aura pas revue ! ajoutai-je.

— Tu crois ?

— Absolument ! Et je peux te parier un mois de salaire qu'il ne tardera pas à m'appeler au journal pour que je lui donne ton numéro !

— Tu le feras hein ? Tu le lui donneras ! dit Rosalie, toute excitée.

Elle avait le regard d'une gamine à qui on avait promis un bonbon.

— Bien sûr ! la rassurai-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

— Merci Bella, je t'adore !

— Moi aussi je t'adore. Oh ! Je dois te laisser. Il faut que je repasse chez moi pour me changer et que je retourne au journal pour bosser sur mon article et sur un truc sur Britney Spears, dis-je précipitamment en finissant mon milkshake et en écrasant ma cigarette dans le cendrier.

— Ok. On se voit plus tard.

J'hochai la tête positivement et lui plaquai un baiser sur la joue avant d'attraper mon sac à main et mes sandales compensées.

Rosalie me lança un regard désapprobateur après m'avoir toisée de haut en bas.

— Quoi ? lui demandai-je, les sourcils froncés.

— Rien. Mais évites le Métro dans cette tenue, Ok ?

— Ok. Je vais rentrer en taxi.

— Hey Bella ! m'interpella Rosalie alors que je m'éloignais.

— Hum ? fis-je en me retournant.

— Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui dans ton article.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, je crois que j'aime bien Emmett, il est sympa, admis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rosalie me fit un sourire éblouissant et c'est le cœur léger que je trottinai pieds nus sur le trottoir pour héler un taxi.

* * *

_**Quelle maladroite cette Bella quand même !**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura en vrac : un flirt torride, beaucoup d'alcool et une rencontre… Je ne vous en dis pas plus !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à mercredi prochain !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Comme promis, voici la suite des aventures tumultueuses de Bella.**_

_**Merci à Nodame d'avoir commenté et un merci tout particulier à Sandry et Nana10 pour leurs gentilles reviews à chaque chapitre. Vous êtes vraiment super !**_

_**Merci également à toutes celles qui passent par ici et qui prennent le temps de me lire.**_

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve plus bas.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

En fin d'après-midi ce vendredi, je mettais la touche finale à mon article sur l'enflure du ventre de Britney Spears qui tenterait par tous les moyens de cacher à ses vautours de journalistes people dont je faisais malheureusement partie qu'elle serait prétendument enceinte pour la troisième fois, quand Alice apparut dans mon bureau, blanche comme un linge, une lueur de panique au fond des yeux. Elle s'effondra sur le siège devant moi en soufflant désespérément.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ? lui demandai-je avec inquiétude.

— Je l'ai fait Bella ! répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

— Quoi ? Tu t'es inscrite à une thérapie de groupe pour les accros du shopping ? plaisantai-je pour la dérider.

— Non ! Quoique ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… fit-elle songeusement, son visage reprenant peu à peu ses couleurs.

— Alors quoi ? m'enquis-je en mâchonnant nerveusement mon crayon.

— J'ai parlé à Jasper !

— Alléluia ! criai-je en levant les mains au ciel.

— Et mieux, je l'ai invité ce soir à boire un verre et il a dit oui !

Elle avait retrouvé son teint de poupée de porcelaine aux pommettes délicieusement roses.

— Bravo Alice, c'est génial ! Je suis fière de toi ! la félicitai-je avec un grand sourire.

Cette fille était mon soleil dans les ténèbres de ma nuit, ma lanterne dans la tempête, mon rocher inébranlable dans... Oh la ! Je lis trop de romans à l'eau de rose moi ! Je stoppai la dérive de mon cerveau et me reconcentrai sur Alice.

— Bien que cette excellente nouvelle me réjouisse, je ne peux pas continuer à bavasser avec toi car je dois absolument terminer cet article pour Jasper justement, qui l'attend pour le mettre en page, continuai-je alors qu'Alice se rembrunissait.

— Ah Ok, dit-elle d'un ton morne, toute sa bonne humeur l'ayant quitté d'un coup.

— Alice, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

Elle s'adossa au dossier de la chaise, croisa ses jambes fines et fit battre nerveusement son pied chaussé d'escarpins aussi cher qu'un mois de mon salaire, tandis qu'elle semblait débattre intérieurement.

— Alice ?

— J'ai besoin de toi Bella.

Oh ! Non ! Je la regardai, suspicieuse, et m'accoudai à mon bureau, attendant avec appréhension de savoir à quelle torture mon amie allait me condamner.

— Il faut que tu viennes, annonça-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

— Quoi ? Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle ! m'insurgeai-je.

— Alors viens accompagnée. Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Edward ?

— Alice tu es folle !

— Tu vas bien à un match de Base Ball avec lui demain, ça pourra te faire un entraînement.

— Pitié, ne me parles pas de Base Ball ! la suppliai-je.

Alice étouffa un rire moqueur derrière sa main et je la fusillai des yeux.

— T'es au courant, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Comme toute la rédaction. Mike a raconté à tout le monde comment tu avais fini complètement nue dans les vestiaires du Yankee Stadium devant l'équipe au grand complet.

— Oh merde ! fis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

Voilà, cet imbécile de Mike avait bien dû s'éclater en racontant à tout le monde mon embarrassante petite bévue. Je soupirai et relevai des yeux de chiens battus sur Alice.

— Alice, je peux te demander un service ?

— Bien sûr.

— Est-ce que tu peux m'écraser avec ta voiture ? dis-je sombrement.

— Allez Bella ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! fit-elle en posant une main sur la mienne.

— Je le déteste ! rageai-je en tapant du poing sur mon bureau. Je le déteste ! Et puis, je n'étais pas complètement nue, j'avais sauvegardé le plus important. Tout le monde a déjà vu une paire de seins non ?

— Euh oui, assurément. Alors tu viens avec nous ce soir ? reprit-elle avec espoir.

— Edward était là Alice, répondis-je en tentant d'ignorer sa question. Enfin il n'a pas vu mes seins, mais il était là quand je cherchais mon portable dans la poubelle et que tous les gars me mataient le cul par la fenêtre.

— Oh mon Dieu Bella ! Tu as toujours l'art de te fourrer dans des situations impossibles !

— Ouais, je sais, admis-je dépitée.

— Viens ce soir, ça te changera les idées.

— Je ne sais pas Alice. Et puis tu nous imagines tous les quatre en train de boire un verre ? Tu crois que Jasper appréciera de sortir dans un bar avec son patron ? tentai-je.

— Bien sûr ! Je les ai vu hier en grande conversation tous les deux, ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Je suis sûre que ça ne le dérangerait pas du tout.

Bon Dieu ! Elle avait réponse à tout la chipie !

— Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas plutôt à Rosalie ?

— Je l'ai fait, mais elle est de garde à l'hôpital. Tu es mon dernier espoir. S'il te plait Bella. Pour moi… supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix enfantine.

— Alice… grimaçai-je.

Elle me fit son regard de chiot malheureux et je ne pus y résister, encore une fois.

— Bon d'accord. Je vais lui demander, mais je ne te promets rien. Après mon petit incident de cet après-midi, je doute qu'il soit d'accord pour m'accompagner où que ce soit.

— Oh ! Merci, merci Bella, je t'adore ! hurla-t-elle en m'étreignant par-dessus mon bureau dans ses bras fins.

— Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, il est fort probable qu'il refuse.

— Eh bien moi je suis persuadée du contraire. J'ai l'intuition que tu lui plais vraiment Bella et je me trompe rarement, crois-moi.

— Je te l'ai dit déjà, c'est le patron et je ne veux pas coucher avec lui, lui rappelai-je.

Alice se pencha en avant et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

— Mais qui te parles de coucher ?

Je restai sans voix, la bouche ouverte.

— Moi je te parle d'une relation suivie, continua-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête en fermant les yeux pour chasser les paroles d'Alice de mon cerveau.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? m'insurgeai-je.

— Tu sais, cette effrayante et traumatisante chose qu'on appelle l'amour. Les petites attentions du quotidien, les mots doux, les diners en tête à tête… énuméra Alice avec un sourire entendu.

— Tu délires là, Edward n'est absolument pas amoureux de moi ! Enfin Alice réveille-toi ! Tu l'as vu ? Il est superbe et moi je ne suis… que moi ! Et puis on se ne connait pratiquement pas ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Nous n'avons fait que parler et dormir ensemble, voilà tout. Pas de quoi t'emballer Alice, alors remballe ton refrain sur le grand Amour dégoulinant de guimauve et de pétales de roses. Tout ça, c'est pas pour moi !

— Mais toi tu es amoureuse, asséna-t-elle en me fixant au fond des yeux.

— Hein ? N'importe quoi ! hurlai-je d'une voix suraigüe en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Alice m'observa attentivement, me scrutant de ses yeux bruns qui voyaient tout, même ce qu'on voulait désespérément garder caché. Puis, d'un coup mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je lâchai prise.

— Tu crois ?

— Ca se voit comme si tu l'avais gravé sur le front.

— Je n'en sais rien Alice, sifflai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. C'est vrai que je l'apprécie, mais je ne crois pas être amoureuse de lui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

— Ce que tu dois faire ? Pour commencer, tu vas sortir de ce bureau et aller inviter Edward à prendre un verre ce soir. Et puis tu vas arrêter de te prendre la tête et pour une fois, laisse-toi aller et cesse de tout analyser. De toute façon quand l'amour te tombe dessus tu ne peux rien faire, alors déstresse !

— Ouais. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! râlai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

— Bon, il faut que je me sauve, on se retrouve au Twilight Café à 21h00. Et fais-toi belle ! dit-elle en me toisant des pieds à la tête.

— Ouais c'est ça…

Alice se leva gracieusement et chaloupa jusqu'à la porte. Je me demandais toujours comment elle faisait pour être plus à l'aise sur des talons de 10 cm que moi avec mes ballerines.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, je mordis de rage dans mon crayon. Je m'étais encore laissé avoir par ses yeux de biche aux abois. Comment j'allais faire maintenant pour inviter mon boss à boire un verre ?

**oxOxOxo**

Je claquai la porte de mon appartement en chantonnant faux, bien sûr du Whitney Houston in love with son Kevin Costner de bodyguard, un sourire niais accroché à mon visage.

Edward m'avait dit oui ! A moi ! Je l'avais invité à boire un verre ce soir en bégayant lamentablement comme la pire des cruches, et il m'avait dit oui ! Je n'en revenais toujours pas et je me sentais sur un petit nuage confortable et moelleux, tout rembourré de guimauve rose bonbon. Il ne manquait plus que les Bisounours faisant du toboggan sur leur arc en ciel et moi en robe de mariée à perles et froufrous style meringue pour compléter le tableau. Pathétique !

Je jetai mon sac dans l'entrée et envoyai valser mes sandales en tourbillonnant sur moi-même, mais soudain, une affreuse appréhension me saisis. Et s'il voulait me raccompagner ce soir et qu'il voyait mon appartement dans cet état ?

Bah, après tout il l'avait déjà vu pire que ça, mais là c'était différent. Je voulais le séduire et ce n'était pas en lui montrant mon désordre que j'y arriverais. Fallait que je range. Je jetai un œil à ma montre 18h00.

Il me restait trois heures pour faire le ménage, m'épiler et me préparer. J'avais largement le temps.

Oui, j'avais même le temps de me servir un petit verre de vin blanc pour célébrer l'événement et pour me déstresser un peu. Je débouchai une bouteille de Sancerre et m'installai dans mon canapé en zappant sur toutes les chaînes.

Je commençai à me détendre légèrement et me servis un second verre en essayant d'appliquer du vernis à ongles. Le résultat fut une catastrophe et j'enlevai rageusement le tout en pestant contre ma maladresse. Après avoir appliqué un masque d'argile verte sur mon visage, je m'allumai une cigarette et me resservis un verre de vin.

Finalement, je n'avais plus le courage de faire le ménage et je me contentais de ranger les vêtements qui trainaient un peu partout quand on sonna à ma porte. C'était un livreur qui, l'air dégoûté par la croûte verte qui s'était formée sur mon visage, m'apportait un énorme carton. Bizarre, je n'avais rien commandé. Peut-être était-ce Edward qui me faisait livrer des trucs, mais quoi ?

Je posai le carton sur mon lit en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Trop petit pour une planche de surf et puis je ne voyais pas trop l'utilité d'une telle chose à New York, trop grand pour un bijou.

Peut-être que c'était un fusil d'assaut M16 avec lance-grenades pour que je puisse me suicider sans me louper à l'issue de cette soirée si je foirais, comme à chaque fois, toutes mes chances de séduire Edward. Parce que oui, je voulais le séduire. Même si je criais sur tous les toits que je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui, je savais au fond de moi que l'envie était trop forte pour que je puisse y résister encore longtemps…

J'ouvris le paquet en secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées salaces qui m'assaillaient. C'était une robe. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé tout de suite ? Sûrement à cause de mon esprit monté à l'envers. Ah ! Il y avait une carte à l'intérieur :

_Si tu mets cette robe, tu as toutes tes chances avec Edward._

_A._

Sacrée Alice ! Je souris en déballant la robe, mais mon sourire se fana quand elle fut totalement sortie du carton. Comment allais-je pouvoir faire entrer mon corps là-dedans ? Il était évident que j'allais avoir du mal à respirer tant le tissu paraissait étroit. Je soufflai d'énervement en testant l'élasticité du tissu, et me resservis un quatrième verre de Sancerre.

Malheur ! Alice n'avait pas oublié la pochette ni les chaussures, la traitresse ! Huit bons centimètres de talon. Je secouai la tête de dépit, jamais je ne pourrais marcher normalement avec ça. Au mieux j'aurais l'air d'un canard monté sur échasses, au pire je me casserais une cheville. A choisir, je ne savais pas quelle option était la meilleure. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces semelles rouges ? Bizarre…

Je les enfilai quand même et osai faire quelques pas dans mon appartement. Etrangement, et malgré la hauteur vertigineuse des talons, elles étaient confortables. Sûrement qu'elles devaient coûter un bras.

Je délaissai les chaussures et détaillai la robe de plus près. Elle était très sobre. Sans bretelles et entièrement noire, elle semblait constituée de bandelettes de tissus cousues les unes aux autres. Je consultai l'étiquette Hervé Léger. Connais pas.

Je l'enfilai avec appréhension en me contorsionnant tellement que je crus me faire un tour de rein, mais une fois que je fus rentrée dedans, j'eus le plaisir de constater que même si elle était très moulante, elle n'était pas trop courte.

Elle m'arrivait juste au-dessus du genou, et le bustier était ajusté à la perfection, me faisant une poitrine haute et galbée. Cependant, il était impossible de porter des sous-vêtements sous cette robe sans avoir de marques inesthétiques.

— Tant pis, je m'en passerais ! gloussai-je en vidant mon verre d'un trait.

J'étais bien détendue maintenant, peut-être un peu trop même… Je consultai ma montre 20h15. Et je ne m'étais même pas encore douchée ni épilée !

Je sortis avec peine de la robe et m'attelai à la lourde tâche qui m'attendait, à savoir me préparer à sortir en robe moulante, chaussée de talons hauts, maquillée et coiffée correctement, en 45 minutes, et ceci après quatre verres de vin blanc.

Finalement, à 21h15, je finis mon cinquième verre de Sancerre, pour être sûre d'être parfaitement cool, et après avoir claqué la porte de mon appartement, je titubai jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Sur le trottoir, plusieurs taxis se bagarrèrent pour me charger et je me vautrai sur la banquette arrière comme un phoque saucissonné dans une robe de haute couture.

Mon arrivée au Twilight Café ne se fit pas sans discrétion puisque je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour m'extirper du taxi tellement l'entreprise fut périlleuse.

Entravée dans ma robe fourreau, j'essayai tout d'abord une jambe après l'autre. Mauvaise idée, la robe me lacéra la cuisse et je crus qu'on m'avait fait un garrot. La tête la première ? Impossible sans me retrouver sur les fesses. J'optai pour la dernière solution les pieds devant. Quelle élégance !

Ma pochette noire à la main, je trottinai à petits pas vers l'entrée, en prenant l'air hautain d'une célébrité en robe garrot hors de prix et chaussures de luxe. Il ne me manquait plus que les lunettes noires et le gobelet Star Buck pour ressembler à toutes ces poufiasses décolorées que Mike prenait en photo tous les jours !

Malgré ma légère ivresse, j'entrai sans encombre par les portes battantes et j'avisai Alice et Jasper, en grande conversation intime, installés à une table avec Edward qui semblait bizarrement très passionné par son Black Berry.

Alice me repéra et me fit un petit signe de la main et Jasper et Edward tournèrent la tête vers moi. Edward était à couper le souffle. En costume sombre sur une chemise blanche, il avait noué une cravate autour de son cou mais la portait lâche, comme pour avoir l'air décontracté.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin et je crus voir ses yeux s'enflammer. Je vacillai légèrement sous l'effet du regard intense d'Edward, ou peut-être étaient-ce les effets du vin blanc. Rhâ ! Je savais bien que le cinquième verre était celui de trop !

J'avalai bruyamment ma salive. C'était parti ! Je relevai le menton et fis trois petits pas, confiante en ma nouvelle classe. J'étais belle, sexy et sûre de moi, style Grace Kelly mais sans sous-vêtements, et j'allais assurer. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma maladresse. Mon pied se prit dans le tapis et engoncée dans ma robe, je ne pus rétablir mon équilibre.

Je chutai lourdement, mains en avant. Néanmoins j'eus le réflexe de plier les genoux et je m'affalai sur un homme grassouillet assis dans un fauteuil à côté de sa femme. Ma tête fut amortie par la partie la plus molle de son anatomie, et je ne parle pas de son ventre.

Quand je relevai la tête, je me rendis compte que j'étais à genoux entre ses jambes, les mains sur ses cuisses. Pour la classe, je repasserais…

Le feu me monta aux joues et je crus mourir de honte. Je me confondis en excuses plus minables les unes que les autres, sous le regard scandalisé de la mégère du grassouillet, et après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je dus faire appel à un serveur compatissant pour me relever.

Celui-ci s'exécuta de bonne grâce, non sans me peloter les fesses au passage, et je le remerciai quand même, complètement mortifiée alors qu'il réprimait difficilement un fou rire.

Edward, Alice et Jasper s'étaient levés de leur chaise et je crapahutai lentement, et plus prudemment cette fois, jusqu'à la table sous le regard hilare de toute l'assemblée. Je ne pouvais pas être plus humiliée.

— Désolée du retard, m'excusai-je pour la forme.

— Bella, ça va ? me demanda Edward en m'aidant à m'installer à côté de lui, sans se départir de son flegme.

J'hochai la tête en prenant place sur le siège, déstabilisée par la main d'Edward qui s'attardait dans mon dos.

— Oh ! Le spectacle valait bien toute cette attente ! Swan, quelle entrée fracassante ! s'amusa Jasper avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lui offris une grimace digne d'une élève de maternelle, et lançai un regard discret vers Edward qui regardait Jasper avec un air outré.

— Oui, j'aime soigner mes entrées. Et celle-ci était particulièrement réussie, n'est-ce pas Alice ? grinçai-je en la fusillant du regard.

— Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas faire deux pas sans t'étaler ! rigola-t-elle en passant une main sur le bras de Jasper, puis elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il rit de bon cœur.

Ca c'était fort ! En plus de m'avoir jetée dans la fosse aux lions affublée d'une robe dans laquelle il était impossible d'écarter les jambes sans s'entailler la peau, et de chaussures, superbes certes, mais néanmoins importables pour moi, même sans m'être enfilée les trois quart d'une bouteille de vin, Alice se permettait de se moquer de moi ! Quelle traitresse !

Je soufflai furieusement dans sa direction avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler plus tard dans les toilettes des dames, et elle me lança un petit regard faussement désolé, accrochée comme une sangsue en manque au bras de Jasper.

— Bella, tu es magnifique, murmura Edward près de mon oreille.

Son souffle tiède caressa ma peau et je frissonnai, oubliant soudain mes envies de meurtre.

— Merci, glapis-je, la gorge sèche et les joues rouges. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon ! Il s'était légèrement parfumé pour l'occasion et j'étais intérieurement hystérique rien qu'à l'imaginer torse nu dans sa salle de bain, occupé à vaporiser du parfum sur sa peau hâlée.

Bon Dieu ! J'étais excitée comme une sale petite garce débauchée uniquement en l'imaginant se parfumer… et en plus je n'avais pas de culotte !

J'avais vraiment besoin d'un exil dans un ashram de Goa où je pourrais méditer tranquillement sur mon obsession sexuelle pour cet homme en sonnant des gongs et en fumant des joints. Quoique, je me demandais si ça existait les ashrams mexicains car je préférais de loin me saouler à la téquila plutôt que de fumer des pétards…

J'inspirai profondément sans oser tourner la tête vers lui, pourtant, je sentais qu'il me regardait. J'attrapai la carte et fis mine de la lire attentivement, alors que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que la présence d'Edward à côté de moi, si séduisant et si classe dans son costume gris.

— Tu as choisi ? me demanda-t-il de sa voix basse et chaude.

— Hum, voyons, je vais prendre...

— Oh ! Il y a des cocktails ! Prenons-en chacun un différent, comme ça on les goûtera tous, ça vous dit ? s'écria Alice avec entrain.

Ses yeux pétillaient de gaité et de bonheur. Je l'avais rarement vue aussi heureuse que ce soir.

— Très bonne idée Alice ! fit Jasper en la bouffant des yeux.

— Je marche, dit Edward avec un sourire amusé.

Trois paires d'yeux me dévisagèrent. Merde ! Je ne me voyais pas boire de l'alcool ce soir après ce que j'avais déjà absorbé toute seule chez moi. Mais là j'étais coincée. Quelle idiote j'étais quand même !

— Euh, et bien… oui, bien sûr, dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

Après cinq verres de vin blanc, j'aurai préféré un jus de fruit ou un soda, pas un mélange de cocktails. Ca sentait mauvais, très mauvais pour moi, surtout que je n'avais rien mangé au dîner, trop occupée à siffler une bouteille de vin en masque d'argile vert desséché et répugnant.

Alice commanda une Tequila Sunrise, Jasper un Gin Fizz, Edward prit un Mojito et moi une Margarita. Nos verres arrivèrent, tous plus beaux et plus savamment décorés les uns que les autres et nous commençâmes notre dégustation.

Ils étaient tous délicieux. J'avais un faible pour le Mojito. Peut-être était-ce parce ce que c'était celui d'Edward. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens tout en amenant la paille à ma bouche et aspirai le liquide en fermant les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, je découvris Edward bouche ouverte, ses yeux flamboyant d'une lueur sauvage braqués sur mes lèvres. Il se dandina sur sa chaise et émit un petit raclement de gorge avant de saisir sa paille pour goûter mon cocktail.

— Alors Swan, comment ça se passe avec ce pignouf de Parker ? demanda Jasper avec entrain.

— Elle s'appelle Bella, le corrigea Edward d'un ton cassant.

— Euh, oui, balbutia Jasper en se grattant le sourcil avec l'air d'un garçonnet surpris les doigts dans la confiture.

Je baissai la tête, l'air embarrassé, surprise par le ton sans réplique et le visage fermé d'Edward, mais au fond de moi j'exultais qu'il ait réagi de la sorte.

— Eh bien, si tu passes outre le fait que c'est un gros con, pervers, tyrannique et hargneux doublé d'un mateur de nichons misogyne et libidineux, je dirais que c'est un bon rédacteur en chef, doté d'un flair excellent, dis-je en triturant la paille de mon cocktail.

— Vraiment ? demanda Edward.

— Euh oui.

Je tournai la tête vers Jasper et Alice. Il avait posé une main sur sa cuisse et la regardait comme si elle était une déesse antique drapée dans une toge d'un blanc immaculé. Il lui parlait à voix basse, caressant parfois sa pommette du bout de ses doigts et je suis persuadée qu'il ne se souvenait même plus qu'il m'avait posé une question.

Je souris intérieurement en pensant qu'il l'avait probablement ignorée sciemment pendant tout ce temps pour se faire désirer. Et je devais bien admettre qu'il avait réussi son coup ! Alice, transpirait le bonheur et le désir.

Ses yeux dévoraient le visage de Jasper et je crus un instant qu'elle allait prendre littéralement feu quand il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ils avaient l'air seuls au monde, et à ce moment là, je me demandai si Alice n'avait jamais eu besoin de moi pour ce rendez-vous. La chipie avait sûrement dû manigancer tout ça pour que je puisse me rapprocher d'Edward.

— Pourquoi fais-tu ce boulot Bella ? Tu es brillante, tu pourrais travailler ailleurs que pour ce torchon, me demanda Edward en me sortant de mes réflexions.

J'eus un sourire ironique et tournai la tête vers son visage de statut grecque.

— Et toi Edward, pourquoi es-tu directeur du _New York Insider_ si tu penses que c'est un torchon ?

Il se gratta le menton et sourit à demi.

— J'ai posé la question en premier.

— C'est vrai, concédai-je.

— Alors ? insista-t-il.

Je mordis dans la rondelle de citron accrochée à mon verre en faisant la grimace, et pris une grande inspiration. Puis je regardai Edward droit dans les yeux.

— Je fais ce boulot parce que c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé quand je suis arrivée ici il y a un an.

— Vraiment ?

— Tu sais, travailler pour un journal people, ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont je rêvais.

— A quoi rêvais-tu Bella ?

— Je voulais bosser au _New York Times_. Mais ils n'ont pas retenu ma candidature. Pas plus que _Daily News_, ni _New York Post_.

— Pourquoi ? J'ai lu tes articles, tu es une excellente journaliste.

J'eus un reniflement amer et m'enfilai une goulée de cocktail.

— Je débarquais de ma province paumée, et je n'avais aucune expérience. Tu sais comment ça marche Edward ! Ils n'allaient pas s'embarrasser d'une novice.

— Eh bien ils ne savent pas à côté de quoi ils sont passés, avança-t-il en souriant du coin des lèvres.

— Je… je ne pense pas, balbutiai-je en rougissant.

— Pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas ta chance à nouveau maintenant que tu as l'expérience nécessaire ?

— Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. La peur de l'échec, sûrement.

— C'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête.

— Pas tant que cela ! Je suis presque sûre qu'ils refuseront encore ma candidature. Sans vouloir t'offenser Edward, le _New York Insider_ n'a pas tendance à valoriser un curriculum vitae.

— Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, mais tu n'en sauras jamais rien si tu n'essayes pas.

Je touillai mon cocktail en remâchant ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle foi en moi alors qu'il me connaissait si peu ? Cela me déstabilisait complètement. J'en venais même à me demander si la flatterie ne faisait pas partie d'une de ses techniques de séduction.

— Bon, à ton tour de répondre à ma question maintenant, dis-je pour dévier le sujet.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux cuivrés et je le regardai faire, l'air ébahi. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

— A vrai dire, je suis comme toi. Je fais ce boulot par obligation. Si j'avais le choix, je ferais autre chose. Tu vois, même si je suis très grassement payé, ça ne me satisfait pas. Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois chez toi, j'ai l'impression de brasser de l'air. Que ce que je fais ne sert à rien.

— Tu n'as pas tort, concédai-je pensivement en terminant mon cocktail. Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de faire ce que tu aimes ?

— C'est compliqué… commença-t-il en détournant le regard.

Il était gêné et nerveux et même si je mourrais d'envie de percer le mystère auréolant Edward Cullen, j'avais encore assez de lucidité pour constater que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'instant.

— Laisse tomber, Ok ! fis-je en me redressant. Ni toi ni moi ne faisons le boulot qu'on aime, et alors ? Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel ! L'important c'est de boucler ses fins de mois, non ? rigolai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était remarquablement alourdie.

Edward m'offrit un sourire désarmant. Il jeta un œil vers Alice et Jasper, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas se sauter dessus, et il secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Puis il fit un signe à une serveuse qui s'empressa, ventre à terre, de nous servir une autre tournée de cocktails.

J'avais la tête qui tournait et l'estomac vide, mais je fis bonne figure et entamai ma deuxième Margarita.

— On dirait que ces deux là se sont trouvés, remarquai-je en poussant Edward du coude.

— Oui, on dirait, fit-il songeusement.

Le silence s'épaissit entre nous et je savais qu'il fallait que je lui reparle du fiasco de mon interview au Yankee Stadium. J'avalai une bonne rasade de Margarita et pris une grande inspiration.

— Edward, pour l'incident de cet après-midi au Stade, je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Mike, mais je suis sûre qu'il a exagéré.

— Tu n'étais pas nue dans les vestiaires alors ?

— Si. Enfin, pas entièrement, mais c'était parce que j'étais tombée dans l'eau et que mes vêtements étaient trempés.

— C'est pour ça que tu t'es déshabillée devant tous les joueurs.

— Oui c'est ça. Enfin non ! criai-je en secouant vivement la tête.

J'avais l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool et j'avais du mal à garder le fil de mes pensées.

— Je veux dire, Bud m'a proposé d'aller me chercher un maillot de Base Ball, alors j'ai ôté mes vêtements trempés et j'ai voulu attraper une serviette sur un banc mais j'ai trébuché et j'ai lâché mon portable qui a atterri dans la poubelle sous la fenêtre, dis-je d'un air concentré.

— Ah. Mais qui est Bud ?

— Oh ! Bud c'est le gars de l'entretien, un type très sympa.

— Je vois.

— C'était un malencontreux concours de circonstances, et je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi humiliée que cet après-midi, enfin si on exclu ma chute mémorable de ce soir, grinçai-je.

— Je suis sûr que les Yankees ont dû savourer le spectacle. Et le gros gars qui t'a vu atterrir entre ses cuisses aussi ! se moqua-t-il en riant franchement, son regard assombri pétillant d'amusement.

Je dus baisser les yeux un moment, trop envoûtée. Vraiment cet homme me rendait dingue.

— Pourquoi es-tu venu Edward ? Je veux dire, au Stade, lui demandai-je soudainement en relevant mon regard dans le sien.

Il hésita un instant, fuyant mon regard. Il prit une gorgée de son cocktail, puis me regarda enfin bien dans les yeux.

— Je voulais…

— Bella, tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ? fit soudain Alice, coupant littéralement la parole à Edward.

— Non, je… commençai-je avant d'être interrompue par un coup de coude d'Alice dans les côtes. Je veux dire…oui bien sûr Alice, grimaçai-je.

Que c'était pénible ce truc de filles de toujours s'accompagner aux toilettes ! Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était rester collée à cette chaise pour éviter une autre humiliation. Et puis j'avais eu l'impression qu'Edward allait me dire un truc important. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice !

Je me levai péniblement, engourdie par l'alcool, et suivis sa silhouette ondulante en tentant de conserver mon équilibre précaire. Nous traversâmes la salle comme au ralenti et je surpris plusieurs regards masculins s'attarder sur moi. Peut-être avais-je un truc collé aux fesses ? Ou peut-être avais-je mis mon blush à la place de mon fard à paupières, ou l'inverse ?

A peine entrées dans les toilettes, Alice me tomba dessus.

— Bordel de merde Bella ! Tu es à tomber ! Cette robe est une merveille sur toi ! Je suis sûre qu'à l'instant même, Edward a une trique d'enfer dans son pantalon !

J'eus un rire de hyène.

— Tu crois ?

— Bien sûr ! Non mais, tu t'es vue ? Tous les mecs te matent en bavant comme des bêtes. T'es torride, sexy, bandante à mort et tu transpires le sexe ! hurla-t-elle, pleine de verve.

— Alice, t'aurais pas un peu trop bu ?

— Non, mais je suis tendue à bloc ! Je vais me le faire Bella ! Il m'excite à un point, tu ne peux pas savoir ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'une femme en tailleur et chignon strict sortait des toilettes et nous toisa d'un air outré avant de se laver les mains.

— Qui, Edward ? m'exclamai-je.

— Mais non pas Edward ! Jasper !

— Ah ! fis-je soulagée.

— Tu crois que je lui plais ?

— C'est indéniable, constatai-je en hochant la tête.

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina d'un sourire victorieux avant qu'elle ne plisse les yeux et se morde la lèvre en soupirant.

— Je vais le baiser, Bella. Je vais le serrer entre mes jambes en le chevauchant comme un cheval sauvage jusqu'à lui faire hurler mon prénom ! s'enflamma Alice avec un regard lubrique tout en appliquant du gloss couleur framboise sur ses lèvres.

— Arrête Alice, tu me fais peur !

— Il me rend folle ! Faut que je me le fasse sinon je vais prendre feu ! cria-t-elle.

— Oh ! s'étrangla la femme à côté de nous.

— Quoi ? Vous ne baisez jamais vous ? aboya Alice à la femme au chignon.

— Désolée… grognai-je gênée, à l'attention de la femme qui sortit, non sans nous avoir fusillées des yeux.

On devait ressembler à deux goulues dévergondées et hystériques ou à des mantes religieuses affamées sur le point de dévorer férocement leur mâle après les avoir vidés de leur semence. Pour un peu, cette vieille bigote aurait fait son signe de croix !

Je pouffai avec Alice. J'adorais notre complicité féminine.

— On y retourne ? demandai-je en titubant sur mes talons hauts.

— Bella, ça va ? répondit Alice en me soutenant par le bras.

— Tu me demandes si ça va ? Non Alice ça ne va pas ! m'emportai-je. Je porte une robe si serrée que j'ai cru devoir enduire mon corps d'huile pour pouvoir me glisser dedans, et je ne parle pas de ces engins que tu appelles chaussures, ni de mon entrée inoubliable entre les jambes d'un pauvre type obèse et tout ça par ta faute !

— Tu me remercieras demain matin quand tu te réveilleras dans les bras d'Edward, repue de sexe et d'orgasmes à répétition !

— Ouais, ben rien n'est moins sûr.

— En tout cas, c'est ce qui m'attend moi ! Je le ramène chez moi ce soir et je lui fais sa fête à ce cow-boy ! assura-t-elle en rangeant son gloss dans sa pochette argentée.

— Ok, pas de détails s'il te plaît, j'ai déjà assez de ma mère pour me raconter ce genre de trucs dégoutants ! la suppliai-je avec des yeux de chien battu.

Nous rejoignîmes notre table, nos regards fixés sur nos cavaliers d'un soir. Comme je le regardais intensément, je remarquai qu'Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux, son petit sourire en coin si sexy plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Je me massai la tempe, de plus en plus enivrée par l'alcool. J'étais parvenue à grand peine à bout de mon deuxième cocktail et j'avais un mal fou à rester concentrée. Si ça continuait comme ça, Edward allait finir par se rendre compte que j'étais complètement pétée.

— Bella, tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

— Oui, très bien. Je suis un peu fatiguée, voilà tout, bégayai-je en lui souriant misérablement.

— Euh, Jasper et moi, on va vous laisser, annonça Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil.

— Ok, bonne soirée alors, répliquai-je sur un ton moqueur en tentant en vain de lui retourner son clin d'œil.

Ils s'éclipsèrent plus vite que s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Apparemment ils avaient hâte de se retrouver seuls pour batifoler. Je plaignais ce pauvre Jasper qui allait goûter à la fougue et à l'ardeur épuisante et inextinguible d'Alice. Je pouffai comme une pintade à la représentation mentale, et me tournai vers Edward qui m'observait d'un air perplexe, la tête appuyé dans le creux de sa paume.

— Si on dansait ? demanda-t-il d'un air détaché, totalement sûr de lui et de ses réflexes, lui !

— Je ne préfèrerais pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas danser.

— Oh que si tu sais ! Etant donné que je t'ai vue remuer comme une folle sur du Katy Perry, tu ne peux pas refuser de te balancer mollement sur un vieux slow avec moi ! argua-t-il en souriant généreusement et en attrapant ma main.

— D'accord, tu l'auras voulu. Mais, ne te plains pas si je t'écrase les pieds !

Il m'entraîna avec lui au milieu des couples enlacés et encercla ma taille d'une main, l'autre maintenant la mienne contre sa poitrine. Elle était ferme et palpitante sous mes doigts tandis que je me perdais dans l'exceptionnelle beauté de ses yeux d'or si troublants.

Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage et mon cœur fit une embardée. Je posai doucement mon front tout contre sa poitrine et les yeux clos, je laissai mes poumons se délecter de son parfum. Nous étions si proches, que c'en était grisant.

Je chavirai un peu sur mes talons et Edward resserra sa prise autour de ma taille, me serrant plus fort contre lui. Il colla sa joue contre ma tempe tandis que je caressai doucement sa nuque du bout des doigts, et nous continuâmes d'onduler lentement sur les notes douces du piano à queue poussé au fond de la salle.

— Il est bon, dit Edward d'une voix rauque.

— Qui ?

— Le pianiste.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, quand une voix chaude et mélodieuse carillonna derrière moi.

Edward relâcha sa prise sur ma taille, tandis que je me retournai d'un coup. Je le regrettai immédiatement. D'une part parce que ma tête me tourna terriblement et d'autre part parce que la créature qui possédait cette voix exquise était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Grande et mince comme une liane, elle était moulée dans une robe excessivement courte d'un rouge flamboyant d'où jaillissaient des jambes si longues qu'elles me donnèrent presque le vertige. Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage aux traits fins et réguliers. Ses prunelles bleues océan aux paupières sensuelles et fardées de noir se posèrent sur Edward, puis sur moi et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges et brillantes. D'instinct, je me tendis et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

— Bonsoir Edward, gazouilla la merveilleuse créature d'un ton mielleux qui me donna la nausée.

— Bonsoir Tanya, répondit-il l'air un peu coincé.

Puis Edward sourit avec une galanterie qui paraissait forcée et embrassa rapidement la fille sur les joues. Je pestai intérieurement en avisant sa main aux longs doigts manucurés et impeccablement vernis, s'attarder sur la poitrine d'Edward. Elle avait l'air de m'ignorer royalement, comme si j'étais dénuée d'intérêt, aussi insignifiante qu'un insecte qu'on balaye d'un revers de main.

Edward eut malgré tout le savoir-vivre de me présenter et j'affichai un sourire de convenance qui ne la trompa pas sur mon état d'ébriété avancé.

— Bella, je te présente Tanya, une vieille amie, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Je gloussai comme une dinde à l'évocation du mot vieille par Edward, et Tanya me lança un regard glacial, puis elle se mit devant moi, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son magnifique postérieur. Elle secoua gracieusement son opulente chevelure dorée et se rapprocha dangereusement d'Edward.

Je me penchai légèrement et constatai qu'elle avait approché son visage du sien, lui chuchotant à l'oreille d'une voix chaude et langoureuse des trucs que je n'entendais pas, tout en continuant de lui caresser le torse. Lui, avait la tête penchée en avant et je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, mais comme il ne la repoussait pas, je supposai qu'il devait apprécier ce qu'elle lui glissait au creux de l'oreille.

Et soudain, je compris. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux. C'était évident. Il n'y avait qu'à les regarder tous les deux, magnifiquement beaux, soignés, et probablement considérablement riches. Ils étaient parfaitement assortis. L'évidence me frappa comme un coup de poing je n'avais rien de commun avec Edward. Il n'aurait jamais dû m'intéresser, et je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui.

Moi, la pauvre petite Bella immature et bordélique qui n'était pas foutue d'avoir la classe dans une robe coûtant sûrement plus de 1000 dollars, ni de faire deux mètres sur des talons hauts sans se retrouver à genoux entre les cuisses d'un pauvre type, comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide pour penser que j'aurai pu intéresser Edward ?

J'avalai péniblement la boule d'amertume qui se forma dans ma gorge, en même temps que la bile qui y était remontée, et articulai difficilement, en tentant de tenir droite sans chanceler comme une barrique à vin. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent et me vision se brouilla.

— Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, croassai-je d'une voix étranglée, puis je me ruai vers la sortie aussi vite que mes chaussures et ma robe entravée me le permirent.

J'entendis à peine la voix d'Edward me criant quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Peu importait, il me fallait de l'air, j'étouffais littéralement. Je poussai les portes battantes avec l'énergie du désespoir et me plantai sur le trottoir pour respirer à pleins poumons. Des larmes amères me brûlèrent les yeux et je sentis mes jambes sur le point de me lâcher.

Prudemment, je m'adossai au mur adjacent et me laissai glisser le long de celui-ci. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, en proie au malaise. Il fallait que je rentre. Encore une petite minute, puis je me relèverais en essayant de conserver ma dignité, et j'hèlerais un taxi pour rentrer chez moi. Juste une toute petite minute.

— Bella !

Je relevai un visage ravagé de larmes vers Edward qui me contemplait l'air nerveux et inquiet. Son expression se transforma en une grimace de douleur et il s'accroupit près de moi pour me regarder au fond des yeux, sans rien dire.

— Edward, ramène-moi chez moi, le suppliai-je d'une voix brisée. S'il te plaît.

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre reprendra exactement où se termine celui-ci et ce sera un point de vue d'Edward.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain, d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, si le cœur vous en dit.**_

_**Sophie.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je sais que j'avais dit mercredi, mais le chapitre était prêt et j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir ! Et puis c'est un chapitre assez court…**_

_**Donc, comme prévu, c'est un point de vue d'Edward. J'espère que vous aimerez…**_

_**Sandry, merci d'être là toutes les semaines pour me motiver avec tes si gentilles reviews !**_

_**Je tiens à remercier aussi Nodame qui m'a laissé une review vraiment adorable. Merci également à toutes celles qui me lisent ou qui passent tout simplement par là.**_

_**Mais trêve de blabla et place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture et à tout de suite.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

« Edward, ramène-moi chez moi. S'il te plaît. »

Bella semblait me supplier de son regard noyé de larmes, et cela me fendait le cœur de la voir dans cet état. Que c'était-il passé entre le moment où nous dansions et celui où elle s'était enfuie presque en courant ?

— Viens, soufflai-je d'une voix cassée.

Je me penchai vers elle pour l'aider à se relever et lui passai un bras dans le dos tellement il me sembla que ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de la soutenir. Avait-elle bu tant que ça ? Nous n'avions pourtant pris que deux cocktails.

Une fois que nous fûmes parvenu au bord du trottoir, j'hélai le voiturier qui m'amena ma Volvo, et installai Bella sur le siège passager. Je pris place derrière le volant et instinctivement, je refermai mon bras autour de ses épaules, elle vint nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou.

Tout en conduisant en la serrant contre moi, je me creusai les méninges. Mais quand est-ce que tout avait foiré ? Pourtant, cette soirée avait vraiment bien commencé.

Après l'épisode des vestiaires au Yankee Stadium, Bella avait débarqué dans mon bureau en fin d'après-midi en jean usé et chemisier de dentelle blanche alors que j'étais plongé dans un dossier aussi passionnant qu'un article du code civil, et elle m'avait invité en bégayant et en rougissant délicieusement, à boire un verre au Twilight Café en compagnie de Jasper et d'Alice, son amie graphiste.

Vraisemblablement, Alice était la seule qui l'appelait par son prénom dans cette rédaction. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais remarqué depuis les quelques jours où je travaillais ici. Tout le monde dans ces bureaux se contentait le l'appeler « Swan » ou « l'autre » et cela me hérissait le poil !

J'avais accepté de bonne grâce cette sortie, car même si j'étais ravi de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon poisson rouge, j'étais étonnement plus qu'heureux de passer une soirée avec Bella. C'est donc le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres que j'avais regagné mon immense et luxueux appartement sur la 5ème avenue.

Une chose était certaine : j'adorais Bella. Elle était si rafraîchissante, si spontanée, si totalement déjantée. Quand j'étais avec elle, j'oubliais facilement tous les soucis de ma vie pourrie.

Et puis, je devais bien me l'avouer, elle était également un défi pour moi. Quand j'étais encore à Los Angeles, aucune fille ne me résistait. Sans vouloir me vanter, je jouissais d'un potentiel séduction bien au-delà de la moyenne et je ne me privais pas de l'utiliser outre mesure. Sans prétention aucune, je pouvais même dire que pas une seule fille sur laquelle j'avais jeté mon dévolu n'avait refusé mes avances jusqu'à maintenant. A part Bella.

Néanmoins, je savais que je lui plaisais, les réactions de son corps la trahissaient, mais elle refusait de céder sous prétexte que j'étais son patron. Et bizarrement, même si je faisais tout pour, je ne voulais pas qu'elle cède. Je n'avais pas envie de la mettre dans mon lit comme ces vulgaires greluches que je levais dans les bars pour les baiser et que je jetais comme des kleenex le lendemain matin. Non, avec Bella, c'était autre chose.

Certes j'avais envie de son corps, de sentir ses lèvres sur moi, de toucher sa peau si douce, mais j'avais également envie de la connaître, de découvrir qui se cachait derrière la Bella bohème et étourdie.

Je voulais découvrir ses travers, ses secrets. Elle m'intriguait complètement. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs intrigué dès que je l'avais rencontré à l'épicerie, débraillée, mal coiffée et pieds nus. Mais plus que tout, elle m'avait surprise et c'était bien rare que les gens me surprennent.

C'est pourquoi ce soir j'avais été très excité à l'idée de la rejoindre. J'avais passé un costume gris anthracite et noué une cravate autour de mon cou, puis je m'étais rendu dans ce bar chicos où je l'avais attendue en regardant Jasper draguer Alice. Et elle était finalement arrivée, avec une demi-heure de retard.

Quand je l'avais aperçue devant les portes battantes, perchée sur des escarpins vertigineux, son corps si tentateur moulé dans une robe noire d'une excitante sobriété, hallucinante de sex-appeal et pleine d'une explosive sensualité, une foule de fantasmes où je lui faisais l'amour sauvagement sur une des tables de ce bar, entre les verres à cocktail et les mini-crackers salés, avait déferlé dans mon esprit.

J'avais dévoré avec des yeux affamés la courbe de sa nuque révélée par son chignon négligé, ses lèvres charnues et pulpeuses, ses épaules rondes, sa poitrine galbée magnifiée par son bustier, ses hanches féminines que je crevais d'envie de pétrir de mes doigts impatients. J'en avais presque le vertige.

Relevant la tête d'un air altier, elle avait fait trois pas vers moi et avait disparue de mon champ de vision, pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard, rougissante et confuse, à genoux entre les jambes d'un gros gars complètement ahuri.

Voilà pourquoi je commençais à ne plus pouvoir me passer d'elle. Elle était imprévisible et déjantée, bordélique et bohème, mais au-delà de son extrême maladresse et de sa propension à se fourrer dans des situations désopilantes et complètement gênantes, elle était belle, simple, pure, généreuse et aujourd'hui je la découvrais diablement et scandaleusement sexy.

Nous avions passé une délicieuse soirée où nous avions discuté de tout et de rien. Je lui avais parlé dans le creux de l'oreille, respirant son parfum subtil et grisant, puis nous avions partagé nos cocktails en discutant encore. J'avais vraiment apprécié sa compagnie. Au moment où j'allais lui avouer que j'étais allé au Yankee Stadium pour l'inviter à dîner ce soir, Alice lui avait demandé de l'accompagner aux toilettes.

Je l'avais suivie des yeux se diriger vers le fond de la salle, comme tous les mâles présents dans ce bar, je crois. Voir les regards masculins la déshabiller, la désirer, et ceux des femmes la fusiller m'avait rendu mi-jaloux, mi-fier. Après tout, elle était avec moi. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pouvait croire vu notre proximité.

J'avais guetté son retour comme un fauve enragé et quand finalement elle était ressortie des toilettes, j'avais lubriquement fixé sa silhouette chaloupant difficilement sur ses talons, sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme rapide, certainement à cause du tissu très serré de sa robe, ses jambes fines et galbées.

Plus rien n'existait autour de moi à part elle, cheminant dans ce bar sous les regards brûlants, les joues roses et le sourire innocent, totalement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les hommes et plus particulièrement sur moi.

Puis Jasper et Alice avaient disparus aussi vite que s'ils avaient été des ombres, sans doute trop échauffés d'avoir outrageusement flirté pour attendre la fin de la soirée, et j'avais invité Bella à danser.

Elle avait accepté en râlant qu'elle n'était pas douée pour la danse mais m'avait quand même suivi et nous avions balancé nos corps enlacés sur la musique douce qu'un type jouait au piano. Plutôt bon d'ailleurs ce pianiste.

Comme j'avais apprécié ce moment ! De la tenir dans mes bras, de sentir son délicat parfum, sa chaleur contre mon corps, avait éveillé tous mes sens. J'avais resserré mon étreinte autour d'elle, et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de coller mon visage contre sa tempe. Elle était si délicieuse, tanguant un peu maladroitement sur ses jambes et ondulant lascivement contre moi.

Certainement avait-elle eu du mal à supporter les mélanges d'alcool. J'avais souris intérieurement et une bouffée de tendresse inattendue m'avait percuté de plein fouet. Déstabilisé par ce sentiment si profondément enfoui, j'avais tenté de me distraire en lui faisant remarquer le talent du pianiste quand Tanya avait débarqué de nulle part.

A bien y réfléchir, il me sembla maintenant que c'était à partir de ce moment là que tout avait foiré. Mais pourquoi Bella s'était-elle ruée dehors si vite ? Etait-elle jalouse de cette dinde de Tanya ? En tournant le coin de sa rue, je souris comme un idiot à la pensée que Bella puisse être jalouse de Tanya. Franchement, elle n'avait rien à envier à cette fille aussi superficielle qu'écervelée !

Comment avais-je pu un jour me laisser berner par ses charmes ? Certes, Tanya était une très belle femme, mais Bella possédait quelque chose de plus. L'intelligence, sans aucun doute, et puis elle avait cette pureté dans le regard, cette sincérité en elle que Tanya n'aurait jamais. De plus, Bella était désintéressée et foncièrement honnête, tout le contraire de Tanya.

Je soupirai en me remémorant cette période si difficile de ma vie et la douleur m'empoigna de nouveau le cœur, comme il y a huit ans. N'était-ce pas une étrange coïncidence de revoir Tanya maintenant ?

Je laissai mes réflexions en suspens quand j'arrivai aux abords de l'appartement de Bella. Je trouvai une place en bas de son immeuble et manœuvrai pour y faire entrer ma Volvo.

Bella dormait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture. J'hésitai un instant à la réveiller mais soudain je réalisai qu'elle n'avait pas pris le petit sac avec lequel je l'avais vu entrer dans le bar et dans lequel devait vraisemblablement se trouver la clé de son appartement.

Etait-il possible qu'elle l'ait sur elle ? Assurément non, étant donné l'étroitesse de la robe qu'elle portait. Je résistai difficilement à l'envie impérieuse de poser mes mains sur son corps pour vérifier que la dite robe ne comportait pas de poches cachées on ne sait où, et détournant mon regard de ses formes si tentatrices, je sortis de mon stationnement et pris la direction de mon appartement.

Une fois dans le parking souterrain, je renonçai à l'idée de secouer Bella pour la réveiller et fis le tour de la voiture pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la portai comme une mariée jusqu'à mon appartement et après avoir lutté pour déverrouiller la porte, je pénétrai dans la vaste pièce, mon précieux fardeau dans les bras.

Je déposai délicatement Bella sur mon lit et m'assis à ses côté en débattant intérieurement. Devais-je la déshabiller ? Assurément elle serait plus à l'aise en sous-vêtements pour dormir, mais avais-je vraiment le droit de contempler son corps dénudé sans son accord ? Après dix minutes d'intenses délibérations mentales, je décidai finalement de la déshabiller.

Je surplombai son corps et la tournai légèrement sur le flanc afin de pouvoir faire descendre la glissière dans son dos. J'attrapai le petit bout de métal et le fit glisser doucement. Le tissu s'ouvrit à mesure que la fermeture cédait et je découvris sa peau d'un blanc velouté, mais pas de soutien-gorge.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, englouti par une déferlante de désir, et continuai d'actionner la fermeture éclair avec des doigts tremblants. J'étais anxieux et excité comme un adolescent puceau qui s'apprêtait à mettre la main dans la culotte d'une fille pour la première fois. Au fait, Bella portait-elle des culottes ? Des strings ? De quel couleur était son sous-vêtement ?

Je secouai la tête en me fustigeant. J'étais vraiment tombé bien bas ! Moi, le séducteur invétéré, j'étais émoustillé rien qu'en déshabillant une fille ivre morte. Je repris mes esprits et continuai ma tâche mais quand j'arrivai à la cambrure de son dos, si vertigineuse, j'ouvris des yeux exorbités en découvrant qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte non plus.

Je fus pris d'un léger vertige en réalisant que tout le temps où Bella et moi étions au Twilight Café, elle était complètement nue sous sa robe. Bon Dieu ! Cette fille aura ma peau ! Je me rassis sur le lit, plus trop sûr de ce que je devais faire à présent.

Malgré moi, mon corps réagissait, bien trop intensément d'ailleurs, à la pensée qu'une fille partiellement nue et indécemment désirable, était allongée dans mon lit. Je me levai et ôtai ma veste, ma cravate et mes chaussures et me mis à arpenter ma chambre de long en large en grommelant.

Finalement, je sortis un de mes tee-shirt de mon dressing, ainsi qu'un boxer et retournai m'assoir sur mon lit. Bella n'avait pas bougé, toujours sur le flanc, elle respirait lentement, sûrement plus à l'aise d'avoir été libérée de son carcan de tissu. Je me félicitai moralement pour m'encourager à faire ce que je devais faire.

Avec beaucoup de douceur et de précautions, je passai mon tee-shirt à Bella, le faisant bien descendre jusqu'à mi-cuisses, puis je tirai sur sa robe qui glissa le long de ses magnifique jambes dans un froufroutement de tissu.

Maintenant, le plus dur restait à venir, parce que j'étais bien conscient qu'il me fallait enfiler mon boxer sur les jambes de Bella et lui soulever les fesses pour le mettre bien en place sur ses hanches, ce qui me laisserait une vue imprenable sur son anatomie féminine.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je lui enfilai un pied après l'autre dans le boxer et le remontai doucement. Bella soupira dans son sommeil, ou son coma, je ne pourrai le dire. Je détournai chastement le regard à l'instant où mes mains passèrent sous ses fesses mais j'entendis Bella gémir. Pas un gémissement anodin, non, ce fut un gémissement de pur plaisir qui passa ses lèvres.

— Bordel de Dieu ! Bella, tu ne m'aides pas ! grognai-je en me rajustant.

Ce pantalon était vraiment devenu trop étroit pour moi…

Je la contemplai un instant allongée dans mon lit, ses longs cheveux soyeux étalés sur l'oreiller blanc, vêtue avec mes fringues, une moue enfantine illuminant son visage de porcelaine. La faible lueur de la lampe de chevet éclairait subtilement son front lisse, ses pommettes roses, jetant des ombres sur ses paupières closes ourlées de longs cils bruns. Mon cœur se serra et je souris comme un imbécile. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?

Je remontai les draps sur elle et éteignis la lumière puis je regagnai le salon pour me servir un verre de whisky. Je l'avalai d'un trait et m'en servis un autre. Je le bus plus lentement, debout devant l'immense comptoir de la cuisine, en essayant de mettre un nom sur l'étrangeté des sentiments que je ressentais vis-à-vis de Bella.

Et soudain, je mis le doigt dessus : je la respectais.

J'aurai pu la baiser, là dans mon lit, car je savais qu'elle en avait envie et qu'elle ne se souviendrait plus de rien le lendemain matin. J'aurai pu redevenir le sale connard égoïste et arrogant qui n'avait aucune conscience, aucune pitié. Oui, j'aurais pu profiter de son corps si merveilleux comme j'avais déjà profité de dizaines d'autres corps bien moins merveilleux, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire parce que je la respectais.

Oui moi, Edward Cullen, le tombeur, le collectionneur de conquêtes sans lendemain, le pro de la baise d'un soir, j'allais laisser une fille sublime qui avait passé la soirée complètement nue sous sa robe, dormir dans mon lit sans la toucher. Pire ! Je n'avais même pas profité de son inconscience pour la mater ! J'avais détourné les yeux pour ne pas la voir nue sans qu'elle l'ait décidé auparavant.

Franchement, je craignais ! Je devenais ramolli du cerveau.

Ah ! Si seulement je pouvais ramollir d'autre part, car en ce moment même j'étais plutôt dur et ça en devenait très inconfortable.

Je finis mon whisky et après un tour rapide dans la salle de bain, je revins dans la chambre et rallumai la lampe de chevet. La lumière faible et blafarde éclaira le doux visage endormi de Bella, et une fois encore je me surpris avec ce sourire crétin sur la figure. Puis, j'ôtai ma chemise et mon pantalon, me glissai sous les draps et éteignis la lampe.

Je m'installai sur le dos, bras sous ma tête, et laissai mon esprit vagabonder. Alors que je glissais lentement vers le sommeil, je sentis un corps chaud se presser contre le mien. Je soupirai, et inconsciemment, je le serrai dans mes bras.

* * *

_**La suite, mercredi avec le réveil de Bella !**_

_**D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**_

_**Biz,**_

_**Sophie.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews si encourageantes !**_

_**Comme d'hab, un merci spécial pour Sandry et Nana10 qui sont toutes les semaines au rendez-vous. (Nana, je suis ravie d'arriver à te faire rire toute seule à 1h20 du matin !)**_

_**Merci également à toutes celles et ceux (peut-être y en a-t-il…) qui me lisent ou qui passent tout simplement par là.**_

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve plus bas.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le soleil baignant la pièce d'une clarté lumineuse me fit ouvrir les yeux. Ils papillonnèrent quelques instants, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, puis ils firent le tour de la pièce.

Mais où diable étais-je ? J'avais beau me creuser l'esprit, je ne reconnaissais pas cet endroit. Puis je me rendis compte que j'étais allongée dans un lit immense, collée à un corps que j'aurai reconnu entre mille : Edward.

Même sans avoir levé les yeux sur son visage, j'étais certaine que c'était lui, blotti contre moi. Son odeur si particulière, qui faisait trembler tout mon corps de désir, ne pouvait pas me tromper.

J'avais la tête posée sur sa poitrine nue qui se soulevait doucement, signe qu'il était encore endormi. Comment avais-je atterri dans son lit ? J'essayai brièvement de rassembler mes souvenirs. Nous avions flirté au bar puis Tanya était arrivé et je m'étais endormie dans sa voiture alors qu'il me ramenait chez moi. Pourquoi donc alors étais-je dans son lit ? Avions-nous fait autre chose que de dormir ? Je ne pensais pas, pas avec la façon dont Edward me traitait. Il était trop bien élevé pour ça, enfin je crois...

Je refusai de me torturer de questions pour le moment, l'heure des explications viendrait bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, j'avais envie de profiter de cet instant de pur bonheur.

Edward avait passé son bras autour de moi, et comme la nuit dernière, sa main était calée dans le creux de mon dos, sur ma peau nue. Sa deuxième main reposait sur son ventre lisse. Je soupirai d'aise, me lovant plus près de son torse, et je me mis à dessiner des formes élaborées du bout du doigt sur sa poitrine musclée en rêvassant paresseusement.

Mon visage se leva et je laissai mon nez suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire si sexy, puis je glissai mes lèvres le long de son cou. Je m'arrêtai juste au-dessous de son oreille pour y déposer un petit baiser et inspirai profondément son odeur. Je m'en enivrais.

Edward soupira dans son sommeil, et brusquement, je me rappelai à la raison. Nous n'étions pas un couple se câlinant dans leur lit conjugal, mais Edward et Bella. Et Edward était mon patron. Sexy et séduisant certes, mais mon patron quand même ! Je tentai de m'éloigner de son corps, mais il raffermit sa prise sur mon dos et me plaqua plus près de lui.

— Bella… murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée totalement sexy.

Edward se tourna sur le côté, afin de me faire face. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et ses yeux cherchèrent les miens. Quand ils les trouvèrent, c'en fut fini de ma raison. Mes pensées se télescopèrent sans aucune cohérence, et mes yeux restèrent emprisonnés par l'éclat sauvage de ses prunelles azurées, d'or et de jade mêlés.

Il enfouit sa main dans mes cheveux, les faisant couler entre ses doigts comme des rubans de soie, puis il me caressa doucement le visage. Un intense frisson me parcourut l'échine quand je lus dans ses yeux toute la tendresse qui transpirait de lui.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans mon cou et il attira mon visage près du sien collant son front au mien. Les yeux clos, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je savourai ce moment d'infinie tendresse, laissant glisser le souffle d'Edward sur ma bouche, si près, toujours plus près, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres, douces et souples, ne se posent enfin sur les miennes.

Au début ce fut juste un effleurement, mais bientôt ses lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson des miennes et notre baiser devint plus passionné sans jamais perdre sa douceur. Il expira un petit soupir qui mourut sur mes lèvres avant d'en détacher les siennes.

Il ouvrit ses yeux sur les miens et son regard me brûla, comme au fer rouge. Jamais je n'oublierai l'intensité de son regard après ce chaste et merveilleux baiser. Ce fut un moment si bouleversant, si fugace mais néanmoins si ardent. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward m'avait ouvert son âme à travers ce baiser, qu'il me livrait son cœur.

Mes yeux se brouillèrent de larmes d'émotion et Edward me fit un petit sourire craquant avant de se relever sur un coude pour me contempler.

— Bella, comment te sens-tu ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

— Ca va, répondis-je d'une voix d'outre tombe en ravalant mes larmes.

Pas question de gâcher ce précieux moment avec des effusions larmoyantes.

— Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? demandai-je.

— Tu ne te souviens de rien ? s'étonna-t-il en arquant ses sourcils.

— Je me souviens du principal, le bar, Jasper et Alice flirtant outrageusement, notre danse, mais hum, pas de la façon dont j'ai atterri ici en tout cas, expliquai-je tout en évitant soigneusement de parler de Tanya.

— Tu étais bouleversée. Tu m'as demandé de te ramener chez toi et tu t'es endormie dans ma voiture. Comme je n'ai pas trouvé tes clés, je t'ai amenée ici.

— Elles sont dans ma pochette. Merde ! Elle est restée au bar ! m'exclamai-je en mettant une main sur ma bouche.

Edward me fit un petit sourire charmant en dégageant une mèche de mes cheveux qui me barrait le front. Je baissai la tête, complètement troublée. Ca faisait bizarre d'être dans son lit. Même si depuis trois nuits nous dormions ensemble, c'était la première fois que je découvrais l'univers d'Edward.

Je balayai discrètement la pièce du regard et aperçu ma robe sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Je baissai les yeux sur mon corps et réalisai que j'étais vêtue d'un tee-shirt trop grand et d'un caleçon d'homme. Celui d'Edward probablement, et là, j'eus l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds.

— C'est toi qui m'as déshabillée ? demandai-je brutalement avec effroi.

— Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ! s'amusa Edward avec son sourire en coin si terriblement craquant.

— Oh non ! soufflai-je en fermant étroitement les paupières, morte de honte.

— Bella, je te promets que je n'ai pas profité de ton inconscience pour reluquer ton corps, bien que je t'avoue que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'avais aucun… enfin, avec cette robe je ne pouvais pas… je n'avais pas mis… bafouillai-je sans parvenir à finir ma phrase.

— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai constaté !

Je soupirai fortement en me cachant le visage tellement la gêne me chauffa les joues.

— Tu es une fille surprenante Isabella Swan, dit Edward en ôtant mes mains de mes yeux d'un geste tendre.

Je lui souris et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

— Ah oui ? répondis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Il hocha la tête, semblant incapable de détacher ses yeux des miens. Lui faisais-je le même effet qu'il me faisait lui ? Je l'entendis déglutir avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne sorte précipitamment de dessous les draps.

— Bon, tu as faim ? me questionna-t-il d'une voix trop rauque.

— Euh oui, balbutiai-je en tentant de détacher mon regard du dos musclé et des fesses d'Edward qui, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir, était occupé à sortir des vêtements de son dressing.

Il passa un jean dont il remonta le zip sans fermer le dernier bouton et enfila son tee-shirt, me coupant dans la contemplation de son corps.

— Je vais te préparer du café. Si tu as besoin, la salle de bain est à côté, dit-il nerveusement en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis il sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule et désorientée.

Mais que lui prenait-il ? Comme d'habitude, il était si mystérieux. Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé avec une telle douceur et après semblait-il si nerveux d'être trop proche de moi ?

J'enfouis ma tête dans son oreiller en soupirant d'agacement et respirai son odeur boisée à plein poumons, puis je sortis de son immense lit en bougonnant.

Je voulus faire un tour dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, mais arrivée dans la pièce, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à trouver les interrupteurs qui semblaient déguisés en autre chose.

Cet endroit était bizarre ! Si bien rangé, si impersonnel ! J'avais hâte de prendre un café et de me sauver vite d'ici pour aller récupérer mon sac au Twilight Café, puis j'irai me terrer dans mon appartement jusqu'à l'heure d'aller à ce maudit match de Base Ball.

Dieu du Ciel ! Tout était si confus ! Et puis après le baiser de ce matin, tout s'embrouillait encore plus. Maintenant, c'était certain, j'allais encore passer la journée à fantasmer sur Edward Cullen et son corps fabuleux ! Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué ?

Je sortis de la salle de bains d'Edward et suivis l'odeur du café frais jusqu'à la cuisine, immense elle aussi, et froide comme une cellule de prison.

Certes cet appartement était fabuleux, mais tout me désorientait. Les plafonds hauts encadrés de superbes moulures blanches, surplombaient la pièce, blanche également, meublée de mobilier design et acéré comme des lames de rasoirs.

Il y régnait une propreté impeccable. Le carrelage noir recouvrant le sol de la cuisine brillait comme s'il avait été méticuleusement poli et le long comptoir délimitant la cuisine de la salle à manger luisait sous des spots à la lumière éclatante. Cet appartement était tellement propre et ordonné qu'on aurait pu le croire inhabité.

— Tu veux du jus d'orange ? me demanda Edward alors que je m'asseyais avec précaution sur un tabouret de bar en prenant garde de ne pas laisser de marques de doigts sur la surface de marbre scintillante.

— Oui, je veux bien.

Edward ouvrit plusieurs meubles chromés sans poignées et qui semblaient incrustés dans les murs avant de retrouver l'emplacement de son frigo.

Je réprimai un petit rire et il me fit un sourire contrit avant d'inspecter le contenu du réfrigérateur.

— Désolé, je n'en ai pas, conclu-t-il en refermant la porte.

— Est-ce que tu vis vraiment ici Edward ? demandai-je en secouant la tête.

— Eh bien oui.

— Mais comment fais-tu ? J'ai mis plus de dix minutes avant de trouver les interrupteurs qui ont l'air de tout à fait autre chose. Tes meubles n'ont pas de poignées, et tu ne sais pas où se planque ton frigo !

Il éclata d'un rire sonore et je ris avec lui de bon cœur.

— En fait, j'ai plus l'habitude de me faire livrer des plats tout faits, expliqua-t-il en me servant une tasse de café fumant et en déposant des briochettes devant moi.

J'en saisis une et mordis dedans.

— Ah ! Je comprends mieux ! rigolai-je en attrapant ma tasse pendant qu'il s'installait face à moi pour siroter son café.

— Bella je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

— Bien sûr.

— Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvée comme ça hier soir ? s'enquit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

— Je… j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, me justifiai-je en espérant que cette réponse lui suffirait et que je n'aurai pas à le questionner sur Tanya.

En fait, j'espérai qu'il aborde lui-même le sujet.

— Tu avais l'air saoul.

— Nous avons bu de l'alcool au bar, me défendis-je en me renfrognant.

— Tu étais saoule après seulement deux cocktails ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Hum, hum, tentai-je en me cachant dans ma tasse.

Edward me fit un regard moqueur et secoua la tête en souriant à demi. Apparemment il plus intuitif que je ne l'avais pensé.

— Bon, ok ! J'avais bu un peu de vin blanc chez moi avant de venir. J'étais tellement tendue à l'idée de sortir avec cette robe si moulante et ses talons si hauts ! avouai-je penaude.

Il but une gorgée de café et me regarda par-dessus sa tasse.

— Tu étais pourtant superbe dans cette robe.

— Merci. C'est un cadeau d'Alice. D'ailleurs fais-moi penser à l'étrangler lundi au bureau ! râlai-je en m'accoudant au comptoir.

— Hors de question ! Je devrais plutôt la remercier ! Cette robe est faite pour toi.

Je rougis légèrement à son compliment, puis secouai la tête énergiquement.

— Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas moi tout ça ! Je préfère de loin les jeans et les ballerines !

— J'avoue que je suis moins inquiet pour toi quand tu es en ballerines.

— Très drôle ! fis-je avec une petite grimace.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, savourant notre café et nos brioches.

— Edward, merci de m'avoir ramenée, dis-je sincèrement les yeux baissés sur ma tasse.

Il attendit que je le regarde à nouveau pour me répondre.

— Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit-il en me fixant intensément.

Je me détachai de ses yeux magnétiques avant d'être plus enflammée que je ne l'étais déjà. C'était fou ce qu'un seul regard d'Edward pouvait me faire comme effet !

— Où en sommes-nous tous les deux Edward ? lui demandai-je brusquement.

— Comment ça ?

— Toi et moi ? Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ?

— Nous prenons le petit déjeuner.

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête, nullement amusée.

— Sérieusement Edward.

Il pinça les lèvres et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

— Je ne sais pas Bella.

J'eus un élancement au cœur en réalisant que j'étais déçue par sa réponse et je baissai les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Après tout, moi non plus je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je clamais haut et fort que je ne voulais pas coucher avec mon patron, mais c'est exactement ce que j'attendais si désespérément. De plus, je ressentais des sentiments étranges pour lui, même si je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir les nommer.

Le silence tomba sur nous, lourd comme une chape de plomb. Il était évident que nous n'étions pas prêts, l'un comme l'autre, à aborder ce sujet.

Je saisis ma tasse et la portant à mes lèvres, je balayai la pièce du regard. Rien ne traînait dans la cuisine délimitée de la salle à manger par le long bar de marbre gris fumé, pas plus que dans le salon où deux impressionnants canapés blancs se faisaient face, entourant une télévision aux dimensions colossales.

Un magnifique piano à queue blanc laqué trônait au fond du salon, juste devant les baies vitrées s'ouvrant sur une large terrasse panoramique. Tout était noir, blanc ou gris. Pas une touche de couleur pour égayer ce lieu. Pas un bibelot amusant, pas un magazine oublié sur la table basse, pas de vêtements traînant sur le canapé, tout paraissait dépouillé, aseptisé, linéaire et austère.

— Tu n'aimes pas mon appartement, observa Edward en remarquant mon examen minutieux.

— Oh ! Si ! Il est magnifique cet appartement. Grandiose, lumineux, propre et très bien rangé. C'est juste qu'il est tellement différent du mien !

— J'aime ton appartement. Enfin, surtout ton canapé…

Je lui souris et baissai les yeux sur mes doigts occupés à émietter un petit bout de brioche. Puis je pris une inspiration et relevai les yeux sur lui.

— Sérieusement Edward, que fais-tu ici ? Je veux dire, cet endroit ne te ressemble pas. Il est si froid, si impersonnel, si… ordonné. On se croirait dans une clinique, ou un laboratoire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne suis pas comme ça ?

— Parce que je te connais Edward.

— Ah oui ? fit-il en s'accoudant sur le bar et en posant son menton sur ses poings.

— Oui. Tu bois ton café noir, tu dors en boxer, tu danses merveilleusement bien, tu aimes les muffins choco-banane et tu n'as jamais voté, énumérai-je sur mes doigts. Effrayant n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je l'admets, sourit-il.

Mes yeux se reportèrent sur le piano et je me souvins de la remarque qu'Edward m'avait faite la veille quand nous dansions avant que Tanya ne débarque et ne gâche tout.

— Tu en joues ? lui demandai-je en pointant le piano du menton.

— Je n'en joue _plus_, dit-il d'une voix éteinte en fixant le piano, puis son visage devint grave et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide.

— Edward ? l'appelai-je doucement, légèrement inquiète devant son air absent.

— Tu devrais y aller Bella. Je vais t'appeler un taxi, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Je le regardai un moment, stupéfaite, m'attendant presque à ce qu'il me fasse une blague et qu'il retrouve sa bonne humeur de l'instant d'avant, mais son expression resta fermée et ses yeux fuyaient les miens.

— Bien, répliquai-je en posant bruyamment ma tasse sur le bar immaculé.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et retournai dans la chambre d'Edward d'un pas rapide et furieux. Nom d'un chien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agaçait avec ses sautes d'humeur ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me dire ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Ce serait si simple pourtant.

Et puis j'étais prête à tout entendre. Peu m'importait qu'il soit un joueur de poker invétéré, criblé de dettes de jeu et poursuivi par la mafia italienne, ou bien qu'il soit le témoin principal d'un meurtre sordide impliquant le président des Etats-Unis et des agents du KGB, ou encore qu'il soit un tueur en série style Ted Bundy mais en beaucoup plus séduisant. Quoique pour le tueur en série je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir oublier ce détail.

Et puis il y avait cette Tanya dont il ne m'avait pas parlé et que je détestais sans même la connaître.

J'enfilai rageusement ma robe par-dessus son boxer et hésitai un instant à mettre mes chaussures, mais je ne pus m'y résoudre. Je m'étais assez torturé les pieds la veille au soir. Je sortis dans le couloir, les chaussures à la main, et tombai sur Edward, le visage toujours aussi grave.

— Le taxi t'attend en bas, annonça-t-il d'une voix morne.

— Parfait, dis-je sèchement.

Je passai devant lui sans lui jeter un regard et me dirigeai vers la porte quand la voix d'Edward retentit, ricochant sur les murs vides et blancs de ce terrifiant appartement.

— Bella ! Attends !

Je me figeai, la main sur la poignée et n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il était juste derrière moi, à quelques centimètres. Je sentais son souffle sur mon épaule nue et je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour ne pas me retourner et me jeter dans ses bras.

Mais comment faisait-il pour me mettre dans cet état ? Il y avait un instant j'étais furieuse contre lui, et là, il lui avait suffit d'être proche de mon corps pour que je perde tous mes repères, pour que toute son attitude bizarre et incompréhensible soit balayée instantanément.

Sa main caressa mes cheveux, puis les ramenant sur le côté, il dégagea ma nuque et y appuya ses doigts brûlants. J'étais littéralement enflammée rien qu'avec sa main sur ma peau, tellement j'avais attendu le moment où ses longs doigts qui me faisaient tant fantasmer me toucheraient de cette façon.

Ma respiration se fit heurtée alors que sa main descendait sur mon épaule qu'il effleura sensuellement. Je fermai les yeux et me retournai lentement, le souffle court. Quand je les rouvris, je vis ses prunelles assombries, son beau visage dévoré de désir et mon cœur cavala de plus belle dans ma poitrine.

Brusquement, Edward glissa ses deux mains autour de mon visage et l'attira vers le sien. Contrairement à notre baiser chaste de tout à l'heure, celui-ci avait un goût d'urgence.

Nos lèvres impatientes se joignirent et il me plaqua rudement contre la porte de son appartement dans un grognement bestial. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et il me colla contre son torse tandis que nos bouches s'entrouvrirent pour laisser nos langues se découvrir et se caresser.

Il m'embrassa longuement et profondément, libérant toute la passion et la fougue contenue jusqu'à maintenant et qui semblait enflammer nos corps avides. La bouche d'Edward quitta la mienne et dévora mon cou de baisers ardents. Ses lèvres embrassèrent la peau derrière mon oreille, me faisant gémir, pendant que mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux de soie.

Peu m'importait à ce moment précis que cet homme fut un mystère complet pour moi. Je le voulais, je le désirais, et rien d'autre que lui, que ses lèvres sur ma peau, n'avait plus d'importance.

Edward colla son bassin contre le mien et je m'y frottai outrageusement en soupirant de désir. N'y tenant plus, il releva brutalement ma robe, déchirant le tissu sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à ma hanche, et passa ses mains sous mes fesses pout me soulever.

Mes jambes enfin libérées de leur prison d'étoffe s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, appuyant mon sexe criant de désir contre son bas-ventre tendu. Un profond gémissement nous échappa tandis qu'Edward entamait des mouvements de bassin suggestifs en pétrissant fiévreusement mes hanches.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner alors qu'Edward reprenait possession de ma bouche pour m'embrasser indécemment.

— Téléphone… parvins-je à articuler entre deux baisers enfiévrés.

— Rien à foutre ! grogna-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Le ballet de nos langues reprit et il me cogna de nouveau contre la porte en se frottant contre mon sexe en feu. Je soupirai sur ses lèvres, suppliant pour qu'il caresse enfin mon corps qui n'attendait que lui quand le répondeur s'enclencha, libérant la voix d'Edward qui invitait son interlocuteur à lui laisser un message.

— _Edward c'est Tanya. Je voulais que tu saches que j'ai été très heureuse de te revoir hier soir après toutes ces années sans nouvelles. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu comptes toujours beaucoup pour moi, et sans vouloir t'offenser, tu mérites mieux que cette petite bouseuse qui était avec toi hier soir. Il faut qu'on discute, c'est important. Appelle-moi._

Nous nous figeâmes tous les deux, tournant la tête vers le répondeur qui émit son bip sonore de fin. Une onde glaciale parcourut mes veines et Edward me reposa au sol alors que je me reculais pour me rajuster. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et j'y lus de la gêne avant qu'il ne les baisse vers ses pieds. Ainsi j'avais vu juste. Il y avait bien quelque chose entre Tanya et lui.

Je secouai la tête en fermant étroitement les yeux pour tenter de me sortir de l'esprit la vision d'Edward et Tanya s'embrassant dans le gigantesque lit d'Edward, prenant un café tous les deux dans sa cuisine, trouvant chaleureux ce que moi je trouvais si glacial. J'étais même certaine qu'elle avait tout de suite trouvé les interrupteurs, elle.

Je ramassai mes chaussures que j'avais jeté au sol dans le feu de l'action, et fis volte-face.

— Bella… commença Edward visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Je me retournai lentement et attendis qu'il poursuive, mais à nouveau, ses yeux ne purent affronter les miens. J'aurai voulu qu'il me dise qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il m'explique qui était cette fille. Mais il ne dit rien. Il détourna les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Je dois y aller, articulai-je malgré la boule d'amertume qui me serrait la gorge.

— Bella ! Reste, s'il te plait ! cria-t-il, l'air désespéré.

— Pourquoi ? répondis-je en le fixant intensément.

Le silence s'étira pendant un moment qui me parut des heures. Edward semblait en plein conflit intérieur. J'attendis, immobile et silencieuse. Il finit par fermer les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir pour les plonger au fond des miens.

— S'il te plait, me supplia-t-il dans un murmure.

Etonnamment calme, je secouai la tête de droite et de gauche. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et je le regardai dans les yeux alors que ma poitrine sembla se déchirer lentement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau, si parfait, si gentil ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si secret, si énigmatique, si mystérieux ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me faire confiance ?

Je devais m'éloigner, prendre du recul tant qu'il en était encore temps. Sinon je souffrirais plus encore. Je souffrais déjà tellement. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser prendre d'avantage d'importance dans ma vie, pas avec toutes ces zones d'ombres, tous ces non-dits.

En contemplant son beau visage torturé, je tentai un sourire qui ressembla plutôt à une grimace et ne pus m'empêcher de poser une main sur sa joue râpeuse.

— On se voit tout à l'heure Edward, dis-je d'un ton calme qui me surpris moi-même et je me glissai dehors en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Je me ruai dans l'ascenseur et appuyai fébrilement sur le bouton.

— Vite ! murmurai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Une fois dans la rue, je respirai un bon coup et courus vers le taxi qui m'attendait toujours le long du trottoir. J'y grimpai et lui indiquai l'adresse du Twilight Café.

Tout le long de la route, je me tins le front appuyé contre la vitre du taxi, mes doigts palpant mes lèvres rougies par les baisers passionnés d'Edward. Le chauffeur accepta de patienter le temps que je récupère ma pochette, puis il me déposa enfin chez moi.

Je déverrouillai la porte et la refermai silencieusement derrière moi en m'appuyant tout contre. Je contemplai un instant mon appartement. Il était toujours dans le même état. Les magazines traînaient sur les étagères, mon vernis à ongle n'était pas rangé, une tasse à café trônait sur la table basse à côté d'une bouteille de vin à moitié vide et d'un cendrier à moitié plein.

Puis mon regard se porta sur les pivoines, toujours aussi belles et immaculées. La perfection au milieu du désordre.

Peut-être Edward avait-il raison et moi tort. Peut-être était-il tout comme son appartement et moi tout comme le mien, diamétralement opposés. De toute évidence, nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre, mais tout ça me paraissait tellement compliqué.

Je balançai mes chaussures et traversai mon salon comme un automate. J'ôtai ma robe déchirée ainsi que le boxer d'Edward et enfilai une culotte et un débardeur, puis j'allumai une cigarette et m'affalai sur mon canapé avec mon portable. Rosalie m'avait appelé trois fois et j'avais cinq messages d'Alice.

En soupirant, je jetai le portable sur la table basse et y allongeai mes jambes. Je n'avais franchement pas envie d'entendre le récit détaillé des ébats torrides de Jasper et Alice, ni de rappeler Rosalie qui, à coup sûr, n'aurait qu'un seul sujet de conversation : Emmett.

Comment j'allais faire pour garder la tête froide tout un après-midi et toute une soirée avec Edward, ma mère et son nouveau petit-ami ?

**oxOxOxo**

Mon téléphone sonna pour la quatrième fois alors que je tentais d'appliquer un trait d'eye-liner sur mes paupières sans trembler comme une vieille dame atteinte de la maladie de Parkinson. Je lâchai un gros soupir d'exaspération en constatant que c'était encore Alice qui m'appelait. Là, ça devenait du harcèlement !

Je relevai mon pinceau et me contemplai dans la glace de ma salle de bain, très satisfaite de mon travail, quand on sonna à ma porte.

C'était Alice qui se précipita dans mon salon en beuglant qu'elle avait failli appeler la police, les pompiers et les pompes funèbres car elle pensait soit qu'Edward était un maniaque pervers style adolescent refoulé qui m'aurait enlevée pour faire de moi son esclave sexuelle, soit qu'il était la réincarnation diabolique de Jude Law, en plus jeune et en moins dégarni, croisé avec Jack l'éventreur et qu'il m'avait ouvert le ventre pour retapisser mon appartement avec mes entrailles.

— Non Alice, mais j'ai bien failli mourir étouffée par ta robe ! dis-je en lui montrant du doigt l'objet du délit.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Bella ! As-tu vu l'état de cette robe ? s'indigna-t-elle en saisissant l'étoffe à pleine main.

— Hum, hum, acquiesçai-je avec un sourire gêné.

— C'est Edward qui t'as fait ça ?

J'opinai de la tête en lui coulant un regard désolé.

— Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois.

— Ah oui ? Alors j'espère qu'il t'a correctement baisée pour se permettre de déchirer une robe Hervé Léger à 3.500 dollars ! cria-t-elle en balançant la robe à travers mon salon.

— Bon Dieu Alice ! 3.500 dollars ! Je ne peux même pas me payer cette robe avec un mois de salaire ! m'exclamai-je en me laissant tomber dans mon canapé, la tête entre les mains.

Alice vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me mit une main sur l'épaule.

— Et encore, tu ne connais pas le prix des chaussures !

— Alice, tu n'aurais pas dû…

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je pourrais t'en acheter des milliers d'autres, dit-elle puis elle fouilla dans le fourbi son sac à main Balenciaga.

Elle sortit une cigarette de son paquet et se la coinça entre les lèvres pour m'en proposer une, puis elle les alluma avec son briquet en argent.

Je tirai une longue bouffée et me calai au fond du canapé.

— Pas la peine de te ruiner Alice. De toute façon ça ne marchera pas avec Edward, constatai-je gravement en soufflant ma fumée.

— Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas assuré au lit, c'est ça hein ? demanda-t-elle cyniquement en se levant pour aller chercher le cendrier.

— J'en sais rien Alice, répondis-je, les yeux dans le vague.

— Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ! Vous n'avez rien fait ? s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant ses adorables sourcils noirs.

— Si. Enfin non…

— Bordel Bella, c'est oui ou c'est non ? s'énerva Alice, les mains sur les hanches.

— On s'est embrassé, il m'a un peu peloté et le téléphone a sonné.

— Et… m'encouragea-t-elle avec des moulinets de mains.

— Et c'était une fille sur son répondeur qui disait qu'elle tenait encore à lui et qui me traitait de petite bouseuse ! m'écriai-je sur un ton totalement révolté.

— La salope ! cria furieusement Alice en venant se rasseoir près de moi.

— Ouais ! Ca m'a coupé dans mon élan, expliquai-je en écrasant mon mégot dans le cendrier.

— C'est qui cette fille ?

— Oh ! Elle s'appelle Tanya et elle est magnifique. Tu vois, c'est le genre mannequin anorexique et prétentieuse avec un QI d'oursin, des jambes interminables et des yeux qui crient « baise-moi ! ».

— Hum, je vois tout à fait le genre…

— Je l'ai rencontré au Twilight Café hier soir avec Edward, il me l'a présentée étant comme une vieille amie. Enfin, je crois, j'en suis plus très sûre maintenant.

— Tu n'en es plus très sûre... Bella… grimaça Alice.

— J'avais un peu bu avant de venir, et je n'étais pas très cohérente après deux cocktails, avouai-je penaude.

— Merde Bella ! fit-elle en se pinçant le nez avec deux doigts. Et cette fille, Tanya, tu crois qu'il est avec elle ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas. En tout cas il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux et ça j'en suis sûre. Mais il y a tellement de choses qu'il ne me dit pas ! Ce mec est un vrai mystère, fis-je pensivement tandis que mon esprit vagabondait vers Edward.

— Fais gaffe Bella, dit Alice en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

— Je sais.

— T'as l'air accro et je n'ai pas envie que ce connard te brise le cœur.

— Ca n'arrivera pas, dis-je sur un ton peu convaincant.

Comment pouvais-je rassurer Alice alors que moi-même j'avais l'impression de me noyer ? Je voulais cet homme ! Dieu ! Que je le voulais ! Mais rien ne se passait comme je le pensais. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi ? Une baise d'un soir rapide et bestiale ? Ca c'était mon rayon, et je savais exactement comment m'y prendre.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas ce qu'il voulait, sinon il en aurait profité la nuit dernière. J'étais tellement cuite que j'aurai laissé n'importe qui profiter de mon corps. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était contenté de me déshabiller et de dormir avec moi.

Ce matin il m'avait embrassée avec tant de tendresse qu'il m'avait presque fait pleurer, et l'instant d'après, il m'offrait le petit déjeuner en même temps qu'une séance de baisers et d'attouchements classés X contre la porte de son appartement. Et je m'étais laissé faire. Pire, je voulais qu'il me prenne sauvagement contre cette porte.

Je ne savais pas comment il s'y prenait, mais malgré ses secrets et toutes les choses dont il ne voulait pas me parler, Edward arrivait à faire tomber une à une toutes les barrières que j'avais réussis à édifier autour de moi après mon fiasco avec Jacob.

Je ne voulais pas de relation avec mon patron, mais j'étais forcée de constater qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Edward et moi. Je m'étais promis de ne pas m'attacher à un homme mais que je le veuille ou non, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse et j'étais loin de m'en réjouir !

D'habitude les gens amoureux sont heureux, se roulent des pelles pendant des heures, dînent aux chandelles et s'éclatent au lit. Moi, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse et j'étais malheureuse parce que je savais que c'était à sens unique. Quelle merde ! Je me croirais presque dans un mauvais mélo avec une Cameron Diaz larmoyante.

J'étouffai un grognement en repensant au message de Tanya et à l'expression gênée d'Edward, puis je décidai de changer de sujet et pour ceci, il me suffisait de faire parler Alice de sa soirée de la veille.

— Alors, comment s'est passée ta chevauchée d'hier soir ? demandai-je avec une gaité feinte.

— Bella, c'était merveilleux ! Jasper a voulu que je monte chez lui pour m'offrir un dernier verre, mais à peine passé la porte de son appartement, je lui ai sauté dessus comme une chienne en chaleur ! On s'est embrassé comme des morts de faim et on a fait l'amour comme des bêtes sur la moquette de l'entrée. Regarde j'ai les genoux tout brûlés !

— Ah oui ? C'est... euh… rapide, constatai-je, un peu effrayée tout de même par l'ardeur et le manque total de pudeur d'Alice, mais au moins, elle me distrayait de mes pensées déprimées.

— Pas tant que ça ! Jasper est très endurant. Et il a un pénis énorme !

— Ah ! J'en étais sûre ! m'exclamai-je soudain.

— Quoi ? répondit Alice en plissant les yeux suspicieusement.

— Eh bien parce qu'il a de grands pieds, me justifiai-je.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport.

— Laisse tomber ! Oh mon Dieu ! Alice, je ne veux pas savoir des trucs comme ça ! Maintenant je ne pourrais plus le regarder dans les yeux !

Nous éclatâmes de rire comme des baleines toutes les deux.

— Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi gros ! Et je peux t'assurer qu'il sait parfaitement bien s'en servir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas baisée comme ça ! On a passé toute la nuit à faire l'amour. Il est si tendre, si fougueux, hum… fit Alice d'un air attendri et admiratif, la main sur le cœur.

— Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je suis jalouse !

— Tu peux ! Ce mec est d'une endurance ! Et puis il est surprenant. Bella, il m'a fait des trucs que jamais personne ne m'a fait et j'ai adoré ! Comme ce truc avec sa langue sur mon…

— Ok ! C'est bon, plus de détails s'il te plaît ! la coupai-je.

— Oh ! Allez ! Ne fais pas ta timorée ! rigola-t-elle en me poussant du coude et je pouffai avec elle.

— Alice, est-ce qu'il est gentil avec toi ? lui demandai-je en redevenant plus sérieuse.

— Adorable.

— T'as l'air heureuse, constatai-je après l'avoir longuement regardée.

Alice hocha la tête et se passa les doigts dans ses cheveux courts et hirsutes.

— Je crois que je l'aime, dit-elle d'une petite voix enfantine.

— Ca je sais ! Ca fait six mois que tu baves devant lui ! rigolai-je. Je suis si heureuse pour toi Lili, tu le mérites tellement, lui confiai-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

Je la berçai lentement quelques instants avant de reprendre d'une voix que je voulais persuasive.

— Mais préviens-le que s'il te fait souffrir, je passerai le reste de mon existence à le lui faire regretter !

Alice sourit et me considéra un instant sans répondre, un air tendre sur son visage de poupée, puis elle se reprit et fronça les sourcils.

— Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce maquillage ? s'offusqua-t-elle en se reculant.

— Quoi ? Je trouve ça plutôt réussi moi !

— Oui, si tu comptes ressembler à Elizabeth Taylor dans une version porno chic de Cléopâtre au pays des poufiasses !

— Ah ? soupirai-je.

— Attends, laisses-moi faire ! dit-elle précipitamment en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit avec une mallette contenant un tas d'ustensiles dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— C'est à moi ça ?

— Evidemment ! C'est le maquillage que je t'ai offert à Noël dernier !

— Ah oui, bien sûr.

Alice s'installa face à moi et munie de coton et de tout un tas d'autres trucs, elle s'attela à la tâche pour effacer les traces de ma courte nuit. Quand elle eut terminé, j'eus un choc en me regardant dans le miroir. Alice avait réussi à m'embellir, tout en conservant mon naturel. Et je devais bien avouer que son trait d'eye-liner était vraiment plus réussi que le mien.

Sur ses conseils insistants, je passai un jean serré noir et une blouse rose pâle en voile et dos nu. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés et enfilai une veste noire et mes sandales en cuir.

— Tu es parfaite ! Bien plus classe que cette grande connasse de Tanya !

— Alice, tu ne l'as jamais vue ! lui fis-je remarquer en cherchant mes clés dans mon sac à main.

— Je connais très bien ce genre de filles Bella, crois-moi ! dit-elle d'un air sombre.

Soudain elle se crispa et sa bouche s'ouvrit alors que ses yeux fixaient le journal posé sur la table basse.

— Oh ! Mon Dieu ! murmura-t-elle en saisissant l'édition de la veille.

— Quoi Alice ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je, légèrement alarmée.

— Elphésius Ruben est mort, articula-t-elle d'un ton surpris.

— Qui est-ce ?

Comme Alice ne répondait pas, je lui pris le journal des mains et parcourus rapidement la rubrique nécrologique. Cet Elphésius Ruben était un peintre anglais dont les œuvres étaient prisées outre atlantique. Il s'était exilé il y a longtemps dans l'état de Washington et avait succombé à une longue maladie à l'âge de 49 ans. Il y avait une petite photo le représentant de trois quart.

Je jetai un œil à Alice qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ses délicats sourcils froncés en une expression contrariée.

— Tu le connaissais ?

— Non, pas personnellement, mais mes parents adoraient ses œuvres. J'en ai d'ailleurs quelques-unes dans mon appartement. Ma mère ne cessait de me répéter qu'il avait un immense talent et une sensibilité à fleur de peau. C'est une grande perte pour le monde de l'art.

J'hochai la tête, examinant de nouveau la photo en noir et blanc illustrant l'article. L'espace d'un instant, un je ne sais quoi dans son expression me parut vaguement familier. Je réfléchis à l'endroit où j'avais pu le rencontrer, mais je ne trouvai pas.

— Allons-y, dis-je à Alice en saisissant mon sac à main.

Je reposai le journal sur la table basse et nous sortîmes de l'appartement.

* * *

_**A mercredi prochain pour la suite !**_

_**En attendant, laissez-moi un petit commentaire, si le cœur vous en dit.**_

_**Biz !**_

_**Sophie.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, et plus particulièrement Elinae pour sa gentillesse et son coup de pouce très sympathique (et inespéré !)**_

_**Merci aussi aux anonymes : Nana10 et Sandry, mes fidèles lectrices qui ne manquent jamais de me laisser un commentaire, vous êtes toujours aussi formidables.**_

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Au milieu d'une foule dense, je faisais la queue devant les grilles du Yankee Stadium quand une voix familière m'interpella. Je me retournai, alors qu'un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres bien malgré moi.

— Bella ! Pourquoi fais-tu la queue alors que nous avons des Pass VIP ? me demanda Edward qui affichait un large sourire, bien loin de l'expression torturée et coupable qu'il arborait ce matin quand je m'étais sauvée de chez lui.

— Oh ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait passer devant tout le monde.

— C'est tout l'intérêt des Pass VIP…

Il me saisit la main et me tira hors de la queue alors que je me demandais encore comment il s'y prenait pour passer du rire aux larmes. Peut-être avait-il un dédoublement de personnalité ou un frère jumeau. En tout cas, il était divinement beau, comme à son habitude, et j'eus un petit pincement au cœur.

— Viens, il y a une entrée spécialement réservée aux invités, rigola-t-il en m'entraînant derrière lui, sa main toujours refermée sur la mienne.

— Ce n'est pas très démocratique tout ça, marmonnai-je sous le regard amusé d'Edward.

Nous rentrâmes effectivement par une porte où personne ne faisait la queue et fûmes conduits dans une sorte de loge aménagée en salon style baisodrome, donnant sur un balcon privé, meublé de deux rangées de sièges en plastique.

Ma mère nous y attendait, brushing gonflé et flûte de champagne à la main.

— Oh ! Tu es là ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ma venue alors qu'elle m'aurait écorchée vive si j'avais décommandé son invitation.

— Il y a des mini-canapés au saumon et des casquettes parasols que tu as le droit de ramener chez toi ! me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

— Ah ! Super ! répondis-je en feignant une joie intense.

Edward pouffa et me lâcha la main pour serrer celle de ma mère.

— Bonjour Renée, comment allez-vous ?

— Très bien Edward. Je suis ravie que ma fille t'ait trouvé. Tu es parfait ! s'extasia ma mère en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.

— Euh… merci, balbutia-t-il en la regardant comme si elle était un serpent venimeux.

Je roulai des yeux et soufflai silencieusement.

— Mais venez vous installer, le match ne commencera que d'ici vingt minutes. Voulez-vous une flûte de champagne ? demanda Renée en virevoltant dans la pièce comme si c'était son salon.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Edward d'une voix veloutée.

— Pas pour moi Maman, grimaçai-je en me frottant le front.

— Mais il est offert ma chérie ! insista-t-elle avec une mine offusquée.

— Très bien, alors juste un fond.

Une voix venant du fond de la pièce se fit entendre suivie d'un grand sifflement.

— Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Renée, vient voir tous ces beaux gars baraqués qui courent dans leurs petits pantalons moulants !

— J'arrive tout de suite ! cria Maman avec excitation.

Edward me regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis que je soufflais d'exaspération en fusillant ma mère du regard.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'oncle Garrett était là ? la réprimandai-je en passant devant elle rapidement pour rejoindre la terrasse où je le trouvai appuyé contre la rambarde, admirant les postérieurs des joueurs s'entraînant sur le gazon.

Quand il me vit, il hurla de joie comme une vieille folle hystérique avant de me serrer dans ses bras à m'étouffer. Puis il me pinça la joue comme quand j'avais 5 ans en arborant un sourire ému.

— Dieu du ciel Bella, comme tu es devenue belle ! Regarde-moi ces seins bien fermes et ses cuisses fuselées ! Tu es superbe ma chérie !

— Hum, euh… merci Garrett, répondis-je gênée en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à Edward qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Toi tu es toujours aussi… euh… élégant, continuai-je en avisant son pantalon jaune canari et sa chemise en satin vert pomme largement ouverte sur son torse poilu et outrageusement bronzé.

— Merci ma douce colombe en sucre, j'y travaille. Oh ! Mais qui est ce charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?

— Euh, je te présente Edward, mon… ami, hésitai-je.

C'est vrai que j'aurai pu dire mon fantasme ou encore mon patron car il était tout ça à la fois.

— Bonjour jeune homme… minauda Garrett de sa voix sirupeuse en se trémoussant.

— Doucement ! s'indigna ma mère. C'est le petit-ami de Bella.

— Non ! Maman, je t'ai déjà dit qu'Edw…

— Bonjour, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer la famille de Bella, fit Edward en me coupant dans mes protestations et en tendant une main à Garrett.

— Pas de ça chez nous mon grand ! protesta-t-il et il attira Edward dans ses bras et l'étreignit en lui tapotant le dos.

— Désolée… soufflai-je à l'intention d'Edward quand mon oncle l'eut relâché, non sans lui avoir pincé la joue.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus mortifiée. Je crois que ça battait la fois où Garrett était venu me chercher à l'école avec ce tailleur pantalon en satin rose fuchsia et les talons bobines assortis. Mais pourquoi avais-je une famille aussi déjantée ?

Je laissai ma mère et Garrett s'extasier devant les fesses des joueurs et entraînai Edward avec moi dans le petit salon.

— Je t'avais prévenu que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ! Mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée ! râlai-je à voix basse.

— Calme-toi Bella, tout va bien se passer. Ton oncle et ta mère ont l'air très gentil.

— Oui, en apparence. Méfies-toi, ma mère est capable de te gaver de petits fours au saumon tout en t'assommant avec des histoires incongrues et humiliantes sur mon enfance, ou carrément déplacées sur ses parties de jambes en l'air avec ses innombrables maris, pendant qu'oncle Garrett tentera de te peloter les fesses, si ce n'est pas autre chose ! Crois-moi, le mieux c'est de se tirer d'ici !

Edward posa doucement ses mains sur mes épaules et plongea ses yeux au fond des miens.

— Tout va très bien se passer. Ok ?

— Ok, soufflai-je vaincue par ses iris envoûtants.

Ma mère nous appela de sa voix stridente pour nous informer que la partie était sur le point de commencer et nous nous installâmes tous sur la petite terrasse avec nos verres de champagne et nos petits fours.

Maman devint limite hystérique quand Phil débarqua sur la pelouse, sa batte à la main. Elle lui envoya des baisers et sourit comme une adolescente amoureuse. Ca me rendit toute chose.

Le match s'étira en longueur et je remarquai Edward discutant tantôt avec Garrett, tantôt avec ma mère. Parfois il riait de son rire si profond, basculant sa tête en arrière. Il avait l'air si détendu, si heureux que je ne pus empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Nous passâmes un bon moment. Excellent même. Néanmoins je voulais parler à Edward de ce qui s'était passé le matin et je savais que j'allais casser l'ambiance, mais il le fallait. Cette histoire me triturait le cerveau.

Edward s'était comporté comme le parfait petit-ami, et peut-être l'était-il, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser connaître ma famille et s'en faire apprécier, je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'embrasser, me toucher si je ne savais pas un minimum de choses sur lui. Il fallait qu'il me parle, qu'il se livre. Je voulais savoir qui était cette fille pour lui. Je voulais savoir à quoi m'en tenir avec lui.

Ma mère et Garrett sortirent de la loge pour rejoindre Phil à la fin du match, me laissant seule avec Edward.

Il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, une flûte de champagne à la main tandis que je le regardais.

— Alors, tu vois Bella. Ce n'était pas si terrible finalement ! Pas de main aux fesses ni d'anecdotes croustillantes ! sourit-il en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

— Non, en effet, répondis-je d'une voix plate.

— Tu as une chouette famille, dit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Puis il reporta son regard sur moi et constata mon air préoccupé.

— Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

— Rien, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses sur toi.

Son regard perdit son éclat rieur. Il grimaça et se mordit la lèvre.

— Que veux-tu savoir ? dit-il d'une voix dure mais résignée.

— Tu connais presque tout de moi. Tu sais d'où je viens, pourquoi je travaille dans cette boîte, tu connais ma famille, mes amis. Et moi je ne sais pratiquement rien sur toi à part quelques détails. Je veux savoir ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre et pourquoi on dort toutes les nuits ensemble depuis qu'on se connait. Je veux savoir qui est Tanya et je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé l'autre soir quand tu es venu chez moi. Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de toi, de ta famille ? dis-je d'une traite, à bout de souffle.

Il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée et son regard se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du ciel, puis il me regarda bien en face et je fus décontenancée par ses yeux tristes.

— Parce que je n'ai pas de famille Bella.

— Oh ! Je… je ne voulais pas… j'ignorais… enfin je… je suis désolée Edward, m'excusai-je avec empressement.

Quelle idiote ! Si j'avais imaginé qu'Edward était orphelin, jamais je ne me serais permise une telle indiscrétion. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être gourde !

Mon téléphone sonna et je m'empressai de fouiller dans le fourbi de mon sac pour me redonner une contenance. Je mis enfin la main sur mon I phone et décrochai fébrilement.

— Allô ?

— Bella, c'est Rosalie.

—Ah, salut Rose, ça va ? dis-je d'une voix enjouée, heureuse de pouvoir changer de sujet.

— Oui. Je suis réveillée depuis peu. Ma garde de cette nuit a été un peu mouvementée, répondit-elle sombrement.

Quelque chose dans sa voix m'inquiéta.

— Ah oui ?

— En fait, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. J'ai essayé de te joindre plus tôt ce matin mais tu devais encore dormir.

— Euh oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je de plus en plus anxieuse.

— Ton Edward, c'est Cullen son nom de famille c'est ça ?

Je regardai Edward qui avait posé son verre et qui se tenait très droit dans son fauteuil, la tête baissée, les mâchoires crispées et les poings serrés sur ses cuisses.

— Oui c'est ça, pourquoi ?

— On a admis aux urgences une femme cette nuit. Elle a été retrouvée dans la rue sans sac à main, sans papiers d'identité. Il faut qu'on prévienne un proche mais ses empreintes ne sont pas répertoriées dans le fichier de la police. Elle dit s'appeler Cullen. Esmée Cullen. Peut-être est-ce une parente d'Edward ?

— Ca m'étonnerais Rosalie, mais je vais le lui demander, il est devant moi.

Je baissai le téléphone de mon oreille et m'adressai à Edward d'une voix mal assurée.

— Rosalie a admis une femme s'appelant Esmée Cullen aux urgences cette nuit, tu la connais ?

Edward releva brusquement la tête et une lueur de panique passa dans son regard de jade mêlé d'azur d'ordinaire si lumineux. Il se leva d'un bond et me rejoignit pour m'empoigner par les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Où est-elle ? cria-t-il avec des accents désespérés, le front plissé et les traits déformés par l'angoisse.

Je mis une seconde pour réagir et il me secoua doucement.

— Bella réponds ! C'est ma mère ! glapit-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Allô, Bella ? Tu es là ? appela Rosalie d'une voix soucieuse à l'autre bout du fil.

Je secouai la tête comme pour me sortir d'un cauchemar alors qu'un tas de pensées contradictoires se télescopaient dans ma tête. Mais une seule plus forte, plus présente que les autres ne me lâchait pas et me tordait les tripes : Edward m'avait menti.

— Oui, je suis là. Rosalie, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? finis-je par demander d'une voix blanche.

— Tentative de suicide.

— Oh mon Dieu ! murmurai-je en me couvrant la bouche de ma main.

**oxOxo**

Nos pas précipités résonnèrent dans le long couloir désert et déprimant de l'hôpital Mount Sinaï. Je suivais Edward qui marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à l'accueil des urgences où sa mère avait été admise hier dans la nuit.

Tout en patientant que quelqu'un vienne nous renseigner, je me demandai encore pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour que je l'accompagne, et surtout pourquoi j'avais accepté. Non, en fin de compte je savais pourquoi je l'avais accompagné. Il m'était tout simplement impossible de le laisser affronter ça tout seul, et même si c'était un sombre crétin, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'abandonner dans un moment pareil, c'aurait été vraiment cruel et inhumain.

Une grosse dame en blouse verte finit par apparaître derrière le bureau et nous renseigna enfin. Nous fûmes autorisés à nous rendre dans l'unité de soins intensifs où la mère d'Edward occupait la chambre n°22. Nous nous stoppâmes devant la porte et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine d'un air résolu.

— Tu devrais y aller seul, dis-je d'une voix sans chaleur. Je vais t'attendre là, continuai-je en désignant une rangée de sièges métalliques à l'allure plus qu'inconfortable.

Edward ne dit rien, il se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air grave. J'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras tellement il paraissait fragile mais je me retins en mordant fortement ma lèvre, puis je fis demi-tour avant de changer d'avis en me rappelant, comme un mantra, à quel point c'était un crétin. Crétin, crétin, crétin !

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil et commençai à battre nerveusement du pied. Oui, j'étais furieuse contre lui de m'avoir menti et j'avais envie de le massacrer lentement, mais je voulais également lui laisser une chance de pouvoir s'expliquer, enfin s'il daignait s'y résoudre.

Non ! Il ne fallait pas que je m'installe dans cette relation malsaine et bancale. J'attendrai qu'il soit rassuré sur l'état de santé de sa mère pour couper définitivement le contact entre nous. Amicalement ou amoureusement parlant en tout cas, le reste étant impossible étant donné qu'il était encore mon patron. A moins qu'il ne me supplie de lui pardonner de m'avoir menti… Bordel ! Je ne savais plus où j'en étais !

Un brancard passa avec une dame branchée à tout un tas de tuyaux et de machines. Je suivis des yeux le convoi tourner le coin du couloir et disparaître de ma vue. Je me pris la tête à deux mains en appuyant mes coudes sur mes cuisses. J'avais du mal à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle j'étais. J'avais besoin d'un café.

Je me levai d'un bond et arpentai le couloir à la recherche d'un distributeur sans en trouver la moindre trace. Je soufflai furieusement et fis demi-tour en grommelant. Finalement, je dénichai le distributeur de café, planqué dans un recoin et j'y insérai une pièce.

L'engin se mit à ronfler et à trembler et finit par expulser un gobelet rempli à moitié d'une substance maronnasse et épaisse qu'ils osaient qualifier de café. Je portai quand même le breuvage brûlant à mes lèvres quand une voix me sortit de mes pensées.

— Hey ! Salut !

Je me retournai et reconnu tout de suite Bud, le type de l'entretien du Yankee Stadium, celui qui m'avait si gentiment dégoté un tee-shirt pour m'éviter de faire mon interview seins nus.

— Bud ! Tiens, mais quelle surprise de vous trouver ici ! m'exclamai-je, puis je me souvins que l'on était dans un hôpital. Est-ce que tout va bien ? le questionnai-je, la mine préoccupée.

— Oh ! Moi oui. C'est ma femme. Elle a fait une chute de vélo hier soir. Fracture du poignet. Ils sont en train de l'opérer au moment où je vous parle.

— Oh ! Bud, je suis désolée.

— C'est rien ma p'tite. Ca nous vaut rien de vieillir !

— Oui, comme vous dites ! fis-je d'un air sombre. Voulez-vous un de ces affreux breuvages ?

— Volontiers.

Je glissai une pièce dans la fente et Bud appuya sur Capuccino très sucré. De nouveau, la machine vrombit mais cette fois, ce fut un liquide presque blanc qui sortit de ses entrailles dans un gobelet en plastique.

— Ca va peut-être vous étonner, mais moi j'adore les boissons de ces distributeurs. C'est bizarre non ? me confia Bud en me poussant du coude.

— Non. Je vous assure que question bizarrerie, vous n'avez rien à m'envier, soupirai-je en remuant mon café d'un air absent avec une touillette en plastique transparent. Vous n'avez qu'à voir ce qu'il m'est arrivé au Stade hier après-midi. Je suis poursuivie par la malchance.

— Oui, c'est vrai que ça n'était pas de chance de tomber dans cette flaque d'eau.

— A ce propos, je ne vous ai pas remercié pour votre aide. Sans vous, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait !

— Vous vous seriez débrouillée, j'en suis sûr. Et puis vous avez fait une forte impression à tous les gars de l'équipe des Yankees.

— J'imagine… soupirai-je sombrement.

— Mais au fait, pourquoi vous êtes là ma p'tite ?

— J'accompagne un ami qui vient voir sa mère. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un ami c'est mon patron, mais on s'entend bien. Trop bien même… grimaçai-je avec un rictus de dépit.

— Et vous voudriez qu'il soit plus que votre patron ou votre ami ?

— C'est ça. Malheureusement c'est très compliqué, constatai-je. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon n'est-ce pas ?

Il me fit un sourire aimable et ses yeux se plissèrent, creusant une multitude de fines rides au coin de ses paupières.

— Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer vos sentiments ? me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Je soupirai et avalai une gorgée de café en grimaçant. Pourquoi étais-je en train de parler de ma vie amoureuse avec un type que je n'avais vu que deux fois ? Oh et puis après tout pourquoi pas ?

— Parce qu'il me ment. Et je n'arrive pas à choisir si je dois lui donner une autre chance ou si je dois tirer un trait sur lui, répondis-je d'une voix morne.

Il réfléchit quelques instants en se grattant son crâne dégarni et il me regarda de ses petits yeux rieurs.

Comment vous vous appelez ma p'tite ?

— Bella.

— Venez Bella, me dit-il en m'entraînant par le coude. Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

Je le suivis sans discuter et nous pénétrâmes dans une chambre attenante à celle de la mère d'Edward. Bud m'expliqua que c'était la chambre que sa femme occuperait quand elle redescendrait du bloc, puis il s'assit sur le lit pour me faire face.

— Vous savez ce que je fais quand j'hésite entre deux choses ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

— Vous vous saoulez ? fis-je en haussant les épaules.

— Je tire à pile ou face.

— Bud ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Vous ne prenez pas toutes vos décisions ainsi ? m'étonnai-je.

— Si. La plupart.

Je le regardai en écarquillant les yeux.

— Mais j'ai une pièce fétiche qui m'a toujours fait prendre la bonne décision, expliqua-t-il en sortant une pièce de monnaie de sa poche.

C'était un penny anglais, assez ancien si j'en jugeais à son aspect patiné.

— Je peux vous la prêter si vous voulez.

— Quoi ? Je… vous voulez que je décide si je laisse une seconde chance à Edward en tirant à pile ou face ? m'insurgeai-je, l'air incrédule. C'est… c'est… c'est génial ! m'écriai-je avec un sourire lumineux.

— N'est-ce pas ?

— Et complètement inconscient ! continuai-je plus sombrement.

— Je vous assure que vous prendrez la bonne décision. Alors, on y va ?

— Ok. Allons-y ! abdiquai-je.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risquais ?

— Alors pile, je donne une chance à Edward, face je tire un trait sur lui, dis-je en saisissant la pièce que Bud me tendait.

Je fermai les yeux et lançai la pièce en l'air avec détermination, y mettant sûrement plus de force que nécessaire. Rouvrant les yeux, je la vis s'élever dans les airs en tourbillonnant sur elle-même et la regardai avec effroi s'introduire avec un petit cliquetis dans une grille de ventilation fixée au plafond.

Nous restâmes interdits, Bud et moi, le nez en l'air, attendant que la pièce retombe. Ce qu'elle ne fit évidemment pas.

— Non ! criai-je. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas retombée ?

— Elle doit être restée dans la gaine, constata Bud, l'air ahuri par ma maladresse.

— Oh ! Mon Dieu Bud ! C'est votre pièce fétiche ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Comment allez-vous faire maintenant ? m'écriai-je complètement dépitée.

Il se rassit sur le lit, les mains entre les genoux.

— Je ne sais pas, fit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Je me pris la tête à deux mains en arpentant la pièce d'un pas furieux. C'était tout moi ça ! Combien y avait-il de chance pour que cette foutue pièce se faufile entre les grilles ? Une sur un million peut-être ? Eh bien moi j'avais réussi du premier coup ! Quelle poisse !

Je regardai Bud qui paraissait tellement démoralisé qu'il me fit mal au cœur. Bon Dieu ! Fallait que je fasse quelque chose !

— Attendez ! Je vais la chercher ! m'écriai-je en retirant ma veste et mes chaussures que je jetai à même le sol. Faites moi la courte échelle, je suis sûre de pouvoir parvenir à faufiler ma main dans la grille.

— Vous croyez ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

J'opinai fermement du chef en lui faisant signe d'approcher et Bud se remit debout vivement. Il ôta lui aussi sa veste qu'il laissa tomber à terre, puis il me hissa tant bien que mal. Je m'accrochai aux rebords de la grille en essayant d'ignorer la main de Bud cramponné à mon postérieur et me reconcentrai sur ma tâche.

Je réussis à mettre un genou sur son épaule, puis l'autre et il se retrouva avec son visage pratiquement collé à mon entrejambe. Mais finalement, je fus assez haute pour introduire ma main entre les grilles. Mes doigts tapotèrent alentours pendant un court moment, suffisant pour que j'entendisse Bud souffler comme une bête de somme.

— Vite Bella, je commence à fatiguer… gémit-il d'une voix d'asthmatique.

— Encore quelques instants Bud, tenez bon ! l'encourageai-je en coinçant ma langue entre mes dents.

— Humpf ! souffla-t-il, à bout de force.

— Je l'ai ! criai-je alors que les bras de Bud me lâchaient.

Je tombai lourdement en l'entraînant dans ma chute et nous atterrîmes sur le lit. Bud, allongé sous moi, sa tête dans mes seins, mais je n'y pris pas garde, tout occupée à regarder dans quel sens la pièce était retombée.

Pile !

Je me redressai d'un coup, assise sur les cuisses de Bud

— Oui ! Bud, c'est bon ! hurlai-je tandis qu'un infirmier entrait dans la chambre avec la femme de Bud et son bras dans le plâtre dans un brancard.

Elle nous regarda comme si nous venions d'une autre planète et s'étrangla presque quand elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Derrière elle, Edward se tenait debout dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches, et il n'avait visiblement rien loupé de la scène. Je vis son regard balayer le sol et remarquer ma veste ainsi que celle de Bud et mes chaussures jetées à la va-vite, comme si nous nous étions déshabillés dans l'urgence. Ce que nous avions effectivement fait, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles Edward pensait. Je surpris une lueur de douleur dans son regard avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et disparaisse dans le couloir.

Après m'être longuement expliquée et excusée auprès de la femme de Bud, qui s'appelait Martha et qui était aussi adorable que lui, je récupérai mes affaires et sortis tandis qu'il m'accompagnait dans le couloir.

— Merci, dis-je en lui rendant sa pièce.

— Mais de rien ma p'tite, répondit-il en me tapotant l'épaule. Vous avez fait le bon choix, Bella. Allez, courrez vite le retrouver.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et détalai à toutes jambes vers la sortie. Le temps s'était obscurci et une rafale de vent souleva mes cheveux.

Je le retrouvai adossé à un pilier, en train de fumer une cigarette. Mon souffle se coupa tellement la vision d'Edward me bouleversa. Là, négligemment appuyé contre la pierre, dans son tee-shirt aux manches longues remontées sur ses avant-bras, le regard grave fixant un point invisible devant lui, il était d'une beauté et d'une classe époustouflante.

Je m'avançai lentement, encore essoufflée par ma course, et me plantai devant lui. Il resta encore un moment silencieux, fumant sa cigarette.

— Edward, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais sorti. Bud et moi…

— Alors c'est lui le fameux Bud de l'entretien du Yankee Stadium ? Je me l'imaginais plus jeune ! finit-il par dire d'un ton acide sans me regarder.

— Edward… commençai-je.

— T'as raison, ça a vraiment l'air d'être un type chouette, continua-t-il toujours aussi aigrement.

— C'est pas…

— Ce que je crois ? C'est ça ? Tu me l'as déjà servie celle-là ! cracha-t-il en me jetant un regard presque méprisant.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ce petit crétin ! Comment osait-il simplement penser que je m'envoyais en l'air avec un type marié dans la chambre de sa femme ? Je fis trois pas décidés vers lui, la mine renfrognée.

— Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

— Rien ! Tout va très bien ! aboya-t-il. J'espère juste que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir dérangée dans tes activités avec…Bud !

— Edward, arrête ça tout de suite ! le menaçai-je, alors qu'une douleur sourde s'infiltrait dans mon cœur.

— Arrêter quoi Bella ?

— De me reprocher des choses dont je ne suis pas responsable !

— Oh, pardonne-moi si je ne crois que ce que je vois, mais la façon dont tu avais enfourché ce type était plus qu'équivoque ! cria-t-il en levant les paumes avec énervement.

Je reculai d'un pas, blessée par ses accusations. Un instant, je sentis mes yeux picoter, mais je refusais de lui accorder le plaisir de me voir en larmes par sa faute, alors je serrai les dents et ravalai ma peine. Puis je me décidai à attaquer.

— Tu m'as menti Edward, lui assénai-je durement.

Son regard perdit l'éclat de colère qui l'animait juste avant et ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps.

— Tu ne me dois aucune explication, mais je vais néanmoins te donner les miennes, continuai-je. Si j'ai atterri sur ce lit avec Bud c'est parce que j'ai chuté alors qu'il me faisait la courte échelle pour que je puisse récupérer sa pièce fétiche dans la gaine de ventilation !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air déconcerté.

— C'est la vérité.

— Bella…

Je levai un doigt menaçant vers lui pour le forcer à se taire. Il m'avait vexée et clairement, il ne me faisait pas du tout confiance, je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

— Tu réagis comme si nous étions ensemble. Mais nous ne le sommes pas Edward ! Pas du tout ! fulminai-je en le pointant du doigt alors qu'il me regardait, comme choqué par mes paroles.

Je soupirai bruyamment et me passai une main dans les cheveux. A quoi bon lui raconter toute cette histoire puisque de toute façon il ne me croirait pas.

Comment lui aurais-je expliqué que je décidais du sort de notre « relation » à pile ou face ? Et puis de toute façon, lui il ne prenait même pas le peine de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit alors pourquoi le ferais-je ? Non, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cette situation devenait trop compliquée et au bout du compte c'est encore moi qui souffrirais, alors il valait mieux que je laisse tomber.

— Tout cela n'a plus d'importance de toute façon, repris-je d'un air sombre.

Je me retournai et hélai un taxi. L'un deux s'arrêta et j'ouvris la portière mais avant de grimper à l'intérieur, je me retournai une dernière fois vers Edward qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je l'observai un instant. Toujours aussi sublime, il semblait complètement absorbé par ses réflexions. Le son de ma voix le fit presque sursauter.

— J'espère que ta mère va mieux, lançai-je avant de m'engouffrer dans le taxi.

Je claquai la portière sans un regard en arrière. La voiture démarra et après avoir donné l'adresse du restaurant où je devais retrouver Garrett, Phil et ma mère, je réalisai que je n'avais pas donné de deuxième chance à Edward, enfin, c'était plutôt lui qui ne m'en avait pas laissé.

Je sortis la trousse de première urgence qu'Alice avait fourré dans mon sac et m'observai un instant dans le miroir de poche. Mon maquillage avait tenu bon, mais mon visage semblait avoir perdu toutes ses couleurs. Je farfouillai dans la trousse à la recherche d'un pinceau et d'un peu de blush quand je tombai sur une minuscule flasque dorée, style vaporisateur de parfum.

Intriguée, je la débouchai et mis mon nez dessus. Du Whisky ! Alice avait vraiment tout prévu ! Je jetai un œil furtif dans le rétroviseur pour m'assurer que le chauffeur ne me voyait pas et je m'enfilai une petite rasade d'alcool que j'avalai en grimaçant. Cela me rasséréna quelque peu.

En la rangeant dans mon sac, je me répétai encore mes résolutions. J'étais une femme forte, indépendante et sûre de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'homme dans ma vie et encore moins d'Edward.

Dès lundi, j'écrirai au _New York Times_ pour leur proposer ma candidature et je me tirerai de ce boulot pourri. Oui, je donnerai ma démission à Edward et je dirai à Parker que c'est un macho doublé d'un abruti répugnant et reluqueur de nichons.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé que je pénétrai dans le restaurant. Je n'eus pas de mal à repérer notre table tellement Garrett attirait l'attention avec sa veste jaune. Ma mère me fit un grand signe accompagné d'un « hou hou, ma chérie ! » si sonore que toute la salle arrêta sa conversation pour me regarder.

Sans me démonter, j'avançai vers ma chaise et y pris place, non sans avoir salué Phil avant.

— Bravo pour votre match. Je suis Bella, la fille de Renée. Enchantée de vous connaître Phil.

— Oh ! Je t'en prie Bella, dis-moi tu.

— Ok.

Je dépliai la serviette sur mes genoux et saisis le menu qu'un serveur me tendait.

— Alors, comment va la mère d'Edward ? s'enquit Maman.

— Je n'en sais rien, marmonnai-je, les yeux rivés sur le menu.

— Ah oui ? Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Tu n'étais pas avec lui ? s'étonna-t-elle comme si elle débarquait de la planète Mars.

— Si mais… c'est compliqué. De toute façon tu ne reverras plus Edward de sitôt.

— Pourquoi ma minette en guimauve ? Tu l'as laissé pour mort après l'avoir épuisé sexuellement ? dit Garrett avec un regard en biais.

— Non ! m'écriai-je outrée. Bien sûr que non !

— Ah, quel dommage… soupira-t-il.

— Que s'est-il passé Bella ? insista ma mère. Vous aviez l'air de tellement bien vous entendre cet après-midi…

— Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? éludai-je en tripotant ma fourchette. Alors Garrett, quoi de neuf ? lançai-je sur un ton faussement joyeux.

Garrett ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompu par ma mère qui se pencha vers moi pour me chuchoter quelque chose.

— Chérie, es-tu vraiment sûre que tu ne veux plus le revoir ?

— Parfaitement sûre, affirmai-je avec assurance.

— Ah. Parce que je crois que c'est lui là-bas, fit-elle avec un mouvement de tête.

Je suivis son regard et aperçu Edward en train de scanner la salle à notre recherche. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur moi et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'avançait vers notre table.

— Oh non… soupirai-je en me massant le front.

— Puis-je ? interrogea-t-il courtoisement en posant sa main sur le dossier de sa chaise.

— Bien sûr Edward. Nous t'attendions pour commencer. Oh ! Je te présente Phil, mon fiancé, carillonna ma mère de sa voix flutée.

Je m'étranglai presque. Fiancé ? Quand est-ce que ma mère avait l'intention de me dire qu'elle allait se remarier ? Après l'avoir annoncé à tout New York ? Oui, peut-être l'avait-elle hurlé au micro devant tout le Stade à la fin du match... Je me grattai le sourcil en serrant fortement les paupières. Seigneur ! Quelle journée !

— Bonjour, Phil, vous avez fait un match formidable !

— Merci Ed ! dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Edward grimaça un sourire et s'installa sur la chaise à côté de moi.

— Eh bien Edward, je suis heureuse que tu sois là, minauda ma mère en lui lançant un regard en biais.

— Je n'aurai manqué cela pour rien au monde, sourit-il en dépliant sa serviette.

— Comment va ta mère ? Cette petite idiote de Bella n'est pas fichue de nous le dire alors que vous étiez ensemble ! piala-t-elle d'une voix aigüe avec un sourire désolé, puis ses yeux firent la navette entre Edward et moi et son sourire disparu. Vous étiez bien ensemble à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

— Bien entendu. Mais Bella a eu un léger contretemps inattendu et très surprenant, répondit Edward. Et ma mère va beaucoup mieux, je vous remercie de vous en préoccuper. Elle sort lundi.

— Oh ! Mais voilà qui est parfait ! Tout s'arrange n'est-ce pas Bella ?

— Si tu le dis, marmonnai-je d'un air sombre.

Un serveur en chemise blanche et pantalon noir apparut pour prendre la commande de nos apéritifs et ma mère commanda du champagne pour tout le monde.

— Alors Edward, t'es-tu déjà fait sodomiser ? lança soudainement mon oncle sur un ton badin, comme celui qu'il prendrait pour vous demander si vous aviez déjà joué au golf.

— Garrett ! criai-je, rouge de honte, sous le regard halluciné du serveur qui s'empressa de rejoindre les cuisines.

— Quoi ? Je dis ça pour ton bien mon poussin en sucre ! Il ne peut pas savoir s'il est 100% hétéro sans avoir essayé de coucher avec un homme !

— Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Garrett, mais je ne suis attiré que par les femmes. Enfin, une en particulier, répondit Edward avec son petit sourire en coin en me fixant intensément.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je me raclai la gorge en me cachant derrière mon menu pour échapper à ses prunelles enflammées.

— Bon, vous avez choisi ? demandai-je soudainement alors que le serveur nous ramenait nos boissons.

— Voyons, dit Phil. Je vais prendre du saumon.

— Oui, moi aussi, ajouta Maman en bouffant Phil des yeux.

— Pour moi ce sera un émincé de poulet, mon grand, fit Garrett au serveur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Un filet de bœuf cuit à point, demanda Edward au serveur effaré qui griffonna rapidement sur son carnet.

— Et pour vous Mademoiselle ? me demanda-t-il alors que je m'attardais sur le menu.

J'étais tellement déstabilisée par la remarque d'Edward et le regard qui s'en était suivi que je n'avais pas encore choisis. Je pris un truc au hasard sur la carte.

— Je vais prendre un steak tartare, mais pas trop cuit, déclarai-je d'un ton sûr.

Le serveur me regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis il fit une espèce de grimace bizarre et je devinai qu'il essayait de ne pas rire.

— Bella ! Le steak tartare se mange cru ! me glissa Edward à l'oreille.

— Ah ? Euh…oui bien sûr. Je voulais dire, un steak tartare pas cuit, bégayai-je en essayant lamentablement de me rattraper.

Beurk ! Voilà maintenant qu'il fallait que j'avale de la viande crue !

— Oh ! Mon Dieu ! C'est répugnant ! Mais quel genre d'établissement êtes-vous pour servir à vos clients de la viande même pas cuite ! C'est scandaleux ! s'écria ma mère complètement outrée.

— Mais Madame… commença le serveur, plus du tout amusé.

— Renée, je vous assure que c'est délicieux, intervint Edward en posant sa longue main sur l'avant-bras de ma mère.

— Bien, si tu le dis Edward, je ne peux que te croire. Mais je n'en saurais jamais rien puisque je suis végétarienne, se radoucit-elle en lui souriant comme une collégienne.

— Bella, je te suggère de prendre le filet de bœuf, dit Edward avec un regard appuyé.

— Oui tu as raison. Alors allons-y pour un filet de bœuf cuit comme Edward. Enfin, je veux dire la même cuisson que le sien… annonçai-je au serveur en montrant Edward du doigt, soulagée d'échapper à la torture que j'allais m'infliger par orgueil.

— Portons un toast s'écria Renée en levant son verre. A nos fiançailles !

Nous fîmes tinter nos verres et nous en bûmes une gorgée. Je reposais ma flûte sur la table quand je sentis la main d'Edward se poser sur ma cuisse sous la nappe. Je sursautai comme si on m'avait brûlée et je fis un sourire crispé à Garrett qui me dévisageait d'un air soupçonneux.

— Alors Bella, parle-nous un peu de ton travail, me demanda-t-il en sirotant son champagne, tenant sa flûte à deux doigts comme le ferait une vielle tante.

— Oh ! C'est super… glapis-je en avalant une grosse gorgée d'alcool.

Les doigts d'Edward descendirent vers mon genou avant de remonter vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse en grattant mon jean de ses ongles. Bon Dieu ! Que c'était bon ! Je reconnus la brûlure du désir dans mon ventre et je déglutis difficilement, tentant de garder l'esprit clair pour faire bonne figure mais Edward remonta encore sa main qu'il fit glisser dans le pli de l'aine, massant ma cuisse avec fermeté. Il était si proche d'où je voulais vraiment qu'il soit !

— Vraiment ? insista Garrett.

— Hum, hum, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre férocement pour réprimer un soupir de plaisir.

Je gigotai discrètement et essayai de déloger la main d'Edward de ma cuisse, mais il résista et secoua la tête imperceptiblement pendant que je le fusillai du regard.

— Et toi Edward, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop dur avec ma nièce, demanda Garrett d'une voix faussement menaçante.

— Dur ? Si, je suis toujours très dur avec votre nièce, mais rassurez-vous, c'est pour son bien ! N'ayez aucune inquiétude Garrett, je peux vous promettre que je la traite particulièrement bien, n'est-ce pas Bella ? répondit-il en me faisant un sourire craquant pendant que ses doigts glissaient lentement le long de mon sexe que je devinai complètement humide.

— Oui, assurément, articulai-je d'une voix hachée en imaginant Edward complètement dur à cet instant précis.

— Et tu côtoie des stars je suppose, m'interrogea ma mère avec un regard pétillant.

— Oh ! Ouui ! gémis-je alors que les doigts d'Edward se faisaient plus pressant sur un point très sensible de mon anatomie.

S'il continuait comme ça, j'allais avoir un orgasme dans ce restaurant, devant ma mère, son fiancé et mon oncle homosexuel.

— Oh ! Comme ça doit être excitant ! continua-t-elle en tapant des mains.

— Rhaaa ! Tu n'as pas idée ! criai-je, presque au bord du point de non retour.

Je tournai la tête vers Edward et surpris dans son regard amusé une lueur d'intense désir qui acheva mes dernières réserves. En tentant de garder les yeux ouverts et l'air digne, j'ouvris les cuisses comme la petite dévergondée que j'étais, et me laissai aller aux caresses exquises et expertes d'Edward. Je mordillai ma lèvre, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir quand je sentis ses doigts s'affairer plus intensément.

— Oh ! Ma chérie, ca te dirait de faire les magasins avec moi lundi soir ? demanda soudainement Renée.

— Oui ! m'écriai-je dans un râle étranglé pendant que les doigts d'Edward s'activaient toujours sur moi.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. J'aurai cru mettre un peu plus de temps à te convaincre, mais c'est parfait. Nous irons chez Bloomingdale's et puis je t'offrirais une de ces glaces multicolores. Je sais à quel point tu adores les sucer ! pérora-t-elle avec un large sourire.

A ces paroles, les yeux d'Edward s'allumèrent et il se mordit la lèvre avant de fermer les yeux. J'étais certaine qu'il m'imaginait en train de sucer autre chose… Rien que cette vision d'Edward, éperdu de désir me fit presque lâcher prise. Mon poing s'abattit sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde et j'agrippai la nappe en serrant les dents.

— Oh ! Oui ! hurlai-je au bord de l'orgasme.

— Ma chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge, s'inquiéta ma mère.

— Tout va bien. Très bien, soufflai-je en me levant précipitamment. Simple spasmes musculaires, me justifiai-je en avisant quelques personnes sûrement choquées qui me regardaient de travers.

Puis je lançai un regard noir à Edward qui me souriait fièrement tout en portant son verre de champagne à ses lèvres.

— Tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes Maman ?

— Mais bien sûr ma chérie.

Je me baissai pour ramasser mon sac à main et Edward se pencha vers mon oreille.

— Je t'avais dit que j'étais très doué… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Bon Dieu oui il l'était ! J'avais rarement ressentis autant de plaisir avec mes amants d'un soir, même si je n'avais pas laissé Edward aller jusqu'au bout. Mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !

A mon tour je me penchai vers lui et posai discrètement une main sur son entrejambe plus que réveillée. Il sursauta au contact de ma main chaude sur sa virilité et retint difficilement un gémissement. Souplement mais fermement, je remontai mes doigts sur son sexe et les fit redescendre avant de le relâcher.

— A charge de revanche Cullen… lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

Je le vis déglutir en regardant droit devant lui, puis j'ôtai ma veste, dévoilant mon dos nu et rejoignis ma mère sous le regard brûlant d'Edward.

* * *

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu…**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : les confessions d'Edward…**_

_**Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite !**_

_**Merci de me laisser une petite review pour me motiver !**_

_**Passez une bonne semaine !**_

_**Biz,**_

_**Sophie**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews. Merci aux anonymes : Nana10 et Sandry, toujours fidèles au poste toutes les semaines !**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre où vous allez en apprendre plus sur Edward.**_

_**Je vous laisse le découvrir et je vous retrouve plus bas.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

« Fiancée, tu es fiancée ! Maman, quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? » hurlai-je à pleins poumons à peine la porte des toilettes du restaurant refermée derrière nous.

Ma mère me regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle me découvrait pour la première fois.

— Du calme ma chérie. Je voulais te l'annoncer ce soir justement, mais j'étais tellement excitée et nerveuse que ça m'a échappé, expliqua-t-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche avec un sourire désolé.

— Mais Maman, n'est-ce pas un peu précipité ce mariage ? Je veux dire, es-tu sûre que ce soit le bon cette fois ?

— Oh oui ! Pas de doute là-dessus, tu peux me croire ! répondit Renée en se passant les mains sous le robinet.

— Comment peux-tu en être si sûre après tes quatre divorces ? insinuai-je mesquinement tandis que Renée tamponnait ses mains humides avec une serviette en papier.

— Isabella Swan ! Ne recommence pas ! aboya-t-elle d'une voix forte et sans réplique en balançant rageusement son essuie-main dans une poubelle.

Instinctivement, je levai les mains en signe de reddition, réalisant trop tard que j'y étais allée un peu fort.

— Ok, Ok. C'est juste que… je m'inquiète pour toi Maman. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, lui avouai-je en la regardant dans la glace.

Elle se tourna vers moi et posa ses mains aux ongles vernis bleu turquoise sur mes épaules. Son expression se fit plus tendre tandis qu'elle me regardait.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ma chérie. Phil c'est le bon, crois-moi, m'assura-t-elle en rivant ses yeux aux miens.

— Quand l'as-tu connu ?

— Il y a six mois.

— Six mois ! Mais comment peux-tu te marier après si peu de temps ? m'exclamai-je.

— C'est très simple. Je l'aime, fit-elle innocemment en haussant les épaules.

— Mais ça ne suffit pas Maman !

— Peut-être que tu as raison, mais pour moi c'est l'essentiel. Je l'aime et on va se marier.

— Je suis sûre que tu ne connais même pas sa famille, remarquai-je.

— Eh bien si, figure-toi ! J'ai rencontré sa nièce et elle est délicieuse ! répliqua-t-elle.

Je soupirai, résignée. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit moi qui m'inquiète pour ma mère ? N'était-ce pas les parents qui devaient se ronger les sangs pour leurs enfants d'habitude ? Mais ma mère était une incorrigible rêveuse écervelée avec un cœur d'artichaut que j'avais consolé maintes fois suite à ses déceptions sentimentales.

Quatre fois elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse et s'était mariée en grande pompe. Quatre fois elle avait divorcé dans les larmes et les déchirements et malgré tout, elle continuait de tomber amoureuse. Malgré tout, elle y croyait encore.

— Comment fais-tu ça Maman ? la questionnai-je en soupirant.

— Quoi ma chérie ?

— Comment arrives-tu à tomber amoureuse si facilement sans être complètement paniquée ?

— Question d'entraînement ! Que veux-tu, toi tu refuses de tomber amoureuse et moi je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! plaisanta-t-elle en posant une main sur ma joue.

— Je ne refuse pas ! m'insurgeai-je d'une voix outrée.

— Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi refuses-tu d'avouer que tu es amoureuse d'Edward ?

— Je ne suis pas… commençai-je avant de me stopper devant le regard de ma mère qui signifiait : tu vois, c'est bien ce que je dis !

— C'est mon patron, éludai-je.

— Et alors ?

— Alors quoi ? C'est mon patron point. Certes il est diaboliquement séduisant, mais je ne pense pas qu'une relation soit possible entre nous. Du moins de mon point de vue, alors tant qu'il reste mon patron et rien d'autre, j'évite les ennuis.

— Bella, tu ne peux pas fuir sans cesse, t'en rends-tu compte ? affirma Renée d'un ton ferme que je ne lui connaissais pas.

— Mais de quoi parles-tu ? m'écriai-je en secouant la tête, légèrement déstabilisée par les propos de ma mère.

— Tu as fuis Forks et Jacob pour venir ici et maintenant tu tentes de fuir Edward.

— Pas du tout ! Je… commençai-je avec agacement en me passant une main sur le front.

— Bella, laisses-lui une chance, me coupa ma mère.

Je la regardai un instant mais son regard ne cilla pas. C'était étrange. Oui, ce moment était vraiment étrange. J'avais ma mère en face de moi qui ressemblait vraiment à une mère, en occultant le fait qu'elle ne portait que son soutien-gorge sous sa veste de tailleur, et pas à une hippie fofolle sous ecstasy réchappée des années new-age.

— J'ai essayé Maman, crois-moi ! Mais il m'a mentit.

— Oh ! fit-elle avant de rester songeuse un instant.

Je me retournai vers le miroir pour lisser mes boucles en me félicitant mentalement d'avoir rabattu le caquet de ma mère.

— Et lui as-tu demandé des explications ?

— Euh… eh bien… non, pas vraiment.

— Bella, ce jeune homme a l'air de tenir à toi. S'il t'a mentit, il y a forcément une raison. Tu dois mettre les choses au clair, sinon cette relation est d'ors et déjà vouée à l'échec.

— Je sais ! Je sais tout ça ! Mais on ne se comprend pas. Et puis j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui me fuit !

— Peu importe. Mais une chose est sûre Bella, si tu continue comme ça, tu vas le perdre. Alors ne le laisses pas s'enfuir ou tu risques de le regretter.

— Maman, non seulement il m'a mentit mais il me cache des choses sur lui et sur son passé. C'est très déroutant, et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

— Parle-lui, dit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux tandis que j'hochai lentement la tête.

Puis elle me relâcha et se tourna vers le miroir pour remettre en place son brushing à la Hilary Clinton.

— Oh ! T'aies-je raconté la fois où Brenda Baker, tu sais la femme du Pasteur, a servi une omelette aux champignons aux Travis pour le dîner ? s'exclama-t-elle soudainement avec une mine réjouie.

— Euh non, hésitai-je, désorientée.

— Ah ! C'était trop drôle ! Brenda avait ramassé des champignons hallucinogènes dans les bois pensant que c'était des lépiotes et ils ont déliré pendant toute la nuit ! Le Pasteur a même failli se jeter du premier étage avec la carpette de sa chambre pensant pouvoir voler comme Aladin et Madame Travis était persuadée d'être poursuivie par une mouche géante alors que c'était son mari qui lui courrait après dans toute la maison ! raconta-t-elle en gloussant.

Puis elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire et sortit des toilettes, me laissant seule avec mes réflexions. C'était ma mère. L'instant d'avant elle m'avait parlé avec un sérieux et une logique implacable, et là je retrouvais ma mère. Illuminée, exubérante et excentrique.

En souriant, je rejoignis notre table et la fin du repas se passa très agréablement. Les plats que nous avions commandés étaient délicieux et ma mère n'avait pas lésiné sur le champagne. A plusieurs reprises, mes yeux croisèrent les prunelles assombries d'Edward et je m'y perdis. Puis mon oncle, Phil et ma mère se retirèrent après nous avoir chaleureusement étreints.

Edward m'aida à enfiler ma veste et je frissonnai quand ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la peau nue de mes épaules.

— Tu as froid ?

— Non. Pas vraiment.

— Bella, accepterais-tu que je t'emmène finir cette soirée dans un endroit que j'affectionne particulièrement ?

— D'accord Edward. Mais je n'ai pas renoncé à avoir des explications. Tu me les dois, annonçai-je fermement.

— Tu les auras, je te le promets.

J'hochai la tête et il m'entraina vers la sortie.

**oxOxOxo**

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux quand le taxi nous déposa devant le Brooklyn Muséum. Le ciel s'obscurcissait lentement, alors que les rayons orangés du soleil déclinant laissaient la place à la pâle noirceur de la nuit proche.

Que venions-nous faire ici ? Il était plus de 22h30 et je doutais que le Musée soit encore ouvert. J'entendis Edward étouffer un rire, sûrement à cause de l'expression hébétée qu'il dut lire sur mon visage.

— Viens, dit-il en m'entraînant vers l'arrière du Musée.

Un gardien s'avança vers nous et je serrai plus fort la main d'Edward, pensant qu'il allait nous dire de déguerpir. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il offrit une poignée de main chaleureuse à Edward accompagnée d'une rapide et virile accolade, puis il nous fit entrer par une porte dérobée et nous laissa après nous avoir souhaité une excellente soirée. C'était vraiment étrange.

— Comment… commençai-je.

— Cet homme est reconnaissant envers ma famille, m'expliqua-t-il, c'est pourquoi il me laisse rentrer ici quand j'en ai envie.

« Famille ? » me dis-je. Ainsi Edward n'avait pas qu'une mère. Dieu que cet homme était intrigant !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Edward m'entraîna à travers les allées du Musée. Nous traversâmes en silence des salles obscures remplies d'objet datant tantôt de la préhistoire, tantôt de la renaissance, et nous débouchâmes dans un vaste hall faiblement éclairé.

Je balayai l'immense pièce des yeux d'un air éberlué. Au mur, des tableaux pendaient, richement encadrés de larges moulures dorées. Seule une faible lumière éclairait les toiles par le haut, donnant aux lieux un aspect religieux, presque fantomatique.

— Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Edward… m'extasiai-je devant tous ces tableaux magnifiques.

— Ceci est une exposition du peintre français Paul Gauguin, expliqua-t-il avec un ample geste de la main.

— C'est… c'est impressionnant. Je ne connaissais pas toutes ces œuvres, murmurai-je en passant d'un tableau à un autre.

— C'est d'ici que je sortais quand je t'ai rencontrée à l'épicerie, m'apprit-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il était à Brooklyn ce soir-là alors qu'il habitait la 5ème avenue à Manhattan. Je le regardai un instant dans la pénombre doucement éclairée par les lampes diffuses, jetant des ombres sur ses pommettes et faisant briller ses yeux comme des bijoux de jade.

Cet homme qui semblait immensément riche et qui habitait une des plus chères et plus célèbres avenue du monde n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans ce quartier, mais il préférait visiter un musée de Brooklyn en pleine nuit plutôt que le Guggenheim ou le MoMA.

Je lui souris à mon tour et continuai à contempler les œuvres de Gaugin.

Je m'arrêtai devant une toile représentant un Christ peinturluré de jaune s'élevant sur un calvaire de bois mal équarri. A ses pieds, des paysannes étaient agenouillées, indifférentes. Elles semblaient être là parce que c'était la coutume de venir ce jour-là. Mais leurs yeux et leurs lèvres étaient vides de prières. Et la mélancolie de ce Christ de bois était indicible, il semblait se dire, en voyant à ses pieds cette humanité misérable et qui ne comprenait pas : « Et pourtant, si mon martyre avait été inutile ? »

Je fixai cette toile avec une émotion frappante et inattendue, les yeux brillants de larmes, quand je sentis la présence d'Edward à côté de moi. Sans même le regarder, je sentis ses yeux sur moi me brûlant comme des flammes.

Je fermai les paupières, trop bouleversée par le trouble qu'un simple tableau pouvait me faire ressentir, et une larme s'échappa pour glisser sur ma joue, laissant derrière elle une traînée humide et salée.

— C'est celui que je préfère, chuchota Edward d'une voix basse, comme pour ne pas briser la solennité de cet instant ou la quiétude des lieux.

— Il est magnifique, avouai-je de ma voix étranglée par mes larmes silencieuses.

— Gauguin était un artiste talentueux et acharné. Quand la passion de l'art s'est s'emparé de lui et l'a étreint tout entier, dans son âme, dans sa chair, il s'y est livré totalement, jusqu'à la souffrance, jusqu'à la torture. Cette œuvre que tu contemples est tellement cérébrale, passionnante, inégale encore, mais jusque dans ses inégalités elle est poignante. C'est une œuvre douloureuse, car pour la comprendre, pour en ressentir le choc, il faut avoir soi-même connu la douleur.

— Je la comprends, chuchotai-je.

— Je sais. Moi-aussi.

Je me tournai vers Edward, les yeux pleins de larmes et j'ancrai désespérément mon regard dans ses prunelles obscurcies.

— Parle-moi Edward. Avant que je ne fuis encore. Avant que je ne te fasse sortir de ma vie, même si je passe toute mon existence à le regretter.

Edward me regarda avec des yeux graves, acquiesçant silencieusement à ma demande, et nous reculâmes de quelques pas pour nous asseoir sur un banc faisant face au tableau de Gauguin.

— Je t'ai menti Bella, mais pas entièrement. Certes je ne suis pas sans famille, mais c'est comme-ci j'étais orphelin.

Je hochai la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« J'ai grandi à Los Angeles avec mes parents et mon frère, Tyler. Nous étions tout sauf une famille unie, mais nous étions très aisés. Mon père était un médecin talentueux et reconnu. Il enseignait également la chirurgie cardiaque à l'université d'UCLA. Ma mère a fait son droit à Berkeley et est devenue une avocate de renom avant d'être élue à la chambre des Représentants. Mon frère et moi avons grandi dans l'opulence et le luxe. Tyler n'avait qu'un an de moins que moi et nous nous entendions vraiment très bien. C'était comme mon meilleur ami malgré la rivalité que notre père semait entre nous, raconta-t-il, un sourire nostalgique flottant sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai toujours été attiré par la musique, et mon père désespérait que je ne suive le chemin tout tracé qu'il avait choisi pour moi. Il me destinait à une brillante carrière de chirurgien, comme lui. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne vivais que pour le piano. Mais Tyler, lui, avait l'ambition de succéder à mon père. Il était doué et promis à un bel avenir, alors que moi je ne faisais que décevoir mes parents et tuer tous les espoirs qu'ils avaient nourris pour moi, continua-t-il d'une voix morne.

« Malgré tout, j'ai persisté dans ma voie. Peut-être par défi, je ne sais pas. Mais je me suis acharné sur mon piano. J'ai passé pas mal d'auditions, sans résultat, jusqu'à ce qu'un agent artistique me repère. Le soir de ma première représentation, j'avais travaillé d'arrache-pied et j'étais prêt à jouer devant un public et devant mes parents. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis que j'attendais la suite, pressentant le drame terrible qui devait avoir frappé cette famille.

« Au moment de prendre ma voiture, j'ai fait comme une crise d'angoisse. J'étais tellement stressé et anxieux ! Alors j'ai téléphoné à Tyler pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Quand il est arrivé, il était très nerveux. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais il n'a pas répondu, il m'a pressé de monter à l'avant et nous sommes partis à toute vitesse sur les routes sinueuses. Très vite je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, reprit-t-il en croisant très fort ses mains sur ses genoux.

« J'ai pensé qu'il avait pris de la drogue. Il était très pâle et transpirait beaucoup. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées et il cramponnait fortement le volant. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait mais il n'a pas répondu. Il murmurait juste des choses que je ne comprenais pas.

Edward me regarda dans les yeux avant de poursuivre son récit.

« Tyler était visiblement ailleurs. Il roulait vite et la voiture chassait dans les virages. Je me cramponnais à mon siège en suppliant Tyler de s'arrêter pour que je puisse prendre le volant mais on aurait cru qu'il ne m'entendait pas. Alors je lui ai hurlé qu'il allait nous tuer s'il continuait. »

J'attrapai la main d'Edward posée sur son genou et la serrai entre mes doigts crispés. Il fit une pause pour avaler difficilement sa salive, puis reprit d'une voix brisée.

« Il a lentement hoché la tête, semblant recouvrer son calme, puis il a tourné vers moi des yeux épouvantés et dans un des virages des collines de Beverly Hill, la voiture a fait une embardée avant de s'écraser en contre bas. Il n'avait pas dû boucler sa ceinture de sécurité car il est passé à travers le pare-brise. Il est mort sur le coup. »

— Oh ! Mon Dieu ! murmurai-je, les larmes affluant de nouveau dans mes yeux devant l'horreur de son récit.

« Par miracle, je suis sorti indemne de cet accident, si on occulte quelques fractures et contusions, mais mon père ne m'a jamais pardonné d'avoir survécu. Ce soir-là, quand les médecins nous ont annoncé le décès de Tyler, j'ai vu dans le regard de mon père qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit moi qui meure et lui qui survive. Il a refusé qu'on autopsie son corps, doutant du fait que Tyler ait eut un jour un problème avec la drogue, et il a reporté toute sa peine, toute sa rancœur contre moi.

« Suite à ce drame, je n'ai pas pu affronter le poids de cette culpabilité et j'ai déménagé à Boston où j'ai repris mes études, puis j'ai trouvé ce boulot à New York. Je n'ai plus revu mes parents depuis la mort de Tyler. Pas un coup de fil pour Noël, pas une carte d'anniversaire. Depuis ce jour maudit où mon frère est mort, je n'ai pas retouché à un piano. Ca fait 8 ans. »

— Edward, je suis désolée, compatis-je, ne sachant trop quoi dire face à cette tragique histoire.

Il eut un profond soupir et me regarda douloureusement.

— Tu aurais pu m'en parler tu sais, plutôt que d'essayer de me repousser hors de ta vie, lui assurai-je.

— Essayer. C'est bien le mot qui convient Bella, releva-t-il. J'ai essayé tant que j'ai pu, mais tu n'es pas si facile à oublier.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu rejetée ?

— Parce que je ne voulais pas te corrompre. Quand je suis avec toi, tout est si facile. Tout me paraît plus simple. Je ne veux pas te gâter. Je suis une pomme pourrie, Bella et tu es si pure, si rafraîchissante, commença-t-il alors que je me rembrunissais. Tu es comme une bouffée d'air frais.

Pure ! Il pensait que j'étais pure ! Quelle ironie ! Je mordis violemment ma lèvre tandis qu'il continuait.

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de stable. Je suis trop démoli pour t'apporter quelque chose de bon, quoique ce soit. Tu mérites mieux Bella.

— C'est à moi seule d'en juger, appuyai-je fermement en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il sourit lentement et posa une main sur ma joue, mais il l'enleva brusquement en secouant la tête.

— C'est dingue ! s'écria-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à réagir correctement avec toi ! Tu bouleverses toutes mes convictions !

— Qui sont ?

— Que je suis le seul décideur de ma vie.

— Une utopie !

— Et que les jolies femmes sont stupides.

— Dois-je me sentir flattée ou insultée ? ironisai-je.

— Rassure-toi, tu es loin d'être stupide !

— Merci…

— Et c'est justement ça le problème… J'aurai préféré que tu le sois. Tout aurait été plus simple.

— Ah oui ? grinçai-je en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûre de suivre son raisonnement.

— Oui. Je t'aurai séduite, puis je me serais enfuit. Mais ça aurait été une erreur.

— Quoi ? De me séduire ou de t'enfuir ?

— Les deux.

Je me passai une main sur le visage. S'il savait à quel point il m'avait déjà séduite…

— C'est pourtant bien toi qui voulais me mettre dans ton lit, insinuai-je en me souvenant de notre entrevue dans son bureau le jour de son arrivée au journal.

— Je sais, concéda-t-il avec un petit sourire contrit. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai été idiot.

Que voulait-il que je comprenne ? Qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ? Pourtant sa main serrait toujours la mienne… J'étais totalement perdue. Voulait-il me séduire et s'enfuir ou voulait-il simplement que je disparaisse de sa vie ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir accepté mon invitation au Twilight Café ? Pourquoi m'avoir caressée comme il l'avait fait au restaurant ? Et pourquoi m'avoir confié son histoire ?

— Toi aussi tu es difficile à cerner Edward ! m'emportai-je. Tu me dragues comme un malade et le jour suivant tu me rejettes ! Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu n'es pas comme toutes les autres. Et chaque fois que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, chaque fois que tu me regardes avec tes grands yeux tendres et brûlants, je dois me rappeler que tu n'es pas comme elles. Je n'ai pas envie d'agir comme un parfait crétin avec toi et de ne plus jamais te revoir.

« Toutes les autres ? » pensai-je amèrement avec un pincement au cœur. Je restai silencieuse, les yeux rivés au sol en tentant de digérer les paroles d'Edward.

— Que veux-tu Edward ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ?

— Que tu partes. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

— Je suis là.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

— Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir presque chassée de chez moi ce matin.

— Et de m'avoir embrassée.

— Non, je ne suis pas désolé pour ça, démentit-il d'une voix rauque.

— Pourquoi ta mère est-elle à New York ? l'interrogeai-je soudain alors qu'il me fixait intensément.

— Je pense que c'est parce que je l'ai appelée avant-hier matin.

— Oh ?

— Je venais de te rencontrer et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais grâce à toi j'avais l'impression d'avoir avancé. Depuis tout ce temps, il ne m'était pas arrivé de me sentir si bien. J'ai cru que je pourrais faire le premier pas et essayer de renouer avec eux. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, mon père aurait fini par me pardonner. Mais je me trompais.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— C'est ma mère qui a répondu, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, mon père a coupé court à la conversation en me disant qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi maintenant que j'étais parti. J'ai entendu ma mère hurler et il a raccroché précipitamment. J'ai été mal toute la journée. C'est ce soir-là que je suis venu chez toi.

Voilà pourquoi il était si triste ? Si seul. Il avait l'espoir de renouer avec sa famille et son père l'avait rejeté. Je serrai fermement le poing, bouillonnant de rage au souvenir de sa douleur. Comment pouvait-on faire souffrir son fils de cette façon ?

— Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait tout ce chemin si c'est pour se suicider avant même de t'avoir revu ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler tout à l'heure, elle était encore sous sédatif. Les médecins m'ont dit qu'elle était sûrement dépressive.

— Que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne vas pas la renvoyer à Los Angeles ?

— Pas pour l'instant. Elle va rester chez moi le temps qu'elle aille mieux.

Je pressai sa main plus fort.

— Edward, peut-être est-ce là l'occasion que tu attendais pour renouer avec ta famille ? Je suis persuadée que tu manques cruellement à ta mère. Elle a déjà perdu un fils, ça doit être très dur pour elle de ne plus te voir. Peut-être que tout ceci fera réfléchir ton père ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— C'est un si terrible drame que vous avez tous vécu. Il est peut-être temps pour vous de vous réconcilier, arguai-je en caressant doucement sa main.

— Après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à pardonner à mon père…

— Pourquoi ne pas commencer par ta mère ?

— Oui, peut-être.

Ses yeux happèrent les miens et je lui offris un sourire rassurant. Son regard perdu dans ses douloureux souvenirs m'atteignit en plein cœur. Je voulais tant le soulager de toute cette peine qui l'accablait et dont il était innocent. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine, et malgré tout, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire réconfortant.

Je caressai son visage bouleversé d'une main légère et suivis le contour de sa joue piquante, de sa mâchoire anguleuse, puis je glissai mes doigts dans les mèches de sa nuque. Lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de me repousser, je rapprochai mon visage du sien. Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas son regard embué, marqué par la souffrance du rejet, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fut trop pénible à supporter.

Je clôturai alors mes paupières, respirant par à-coups l'odeur toujours aussi enivrante d'Edward, et laissai mon nez frôler le sien. Nos respirations se firent heurtées et chaotiques alors que nos bouches étaient si proches de se retrouver, frémissant d'envie de s'oublier dans le plaisir, de se perdre dans le désir de l'autre.

Mes paupières toujours closes, je sentis les doigts d'Edward se faufiler sous mes cheveux et caresser tendrement ma nuque. Alors, éperdue de désir, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je laissai mes lèvres goûter les siennes. Sa bouche chaude se moula sur la mienne et m'arracha un frisson de plaisir. Je refermai mes doigts sur ses cheveux emmêlés en me collant à son torse large et puissant, et je recueillis un soupir d'Edward sur mes lèvres dont je me délectai comme d'un fruit sucré.

La pointe de sa langue suivit le contour de ma lèvre et ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi alors que je le laissais goûter ma bouche avec fièvre. Nous nous embrassâmes avec passion et urgence, nos corps en ébullition se pressant plus étroitement. Je ressentis les élancements brûlants du désir dans mon ventre, m'arrachant des gémissements frustrés, et c'est avec peine que je parvins à éloigner mes lèvres des siennes.

Je m'arrachai presque de son étreinte et me levai, rencontrant son regard interloqué.

Souriante, je lui tendis la main.

— Viens, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Ses yeux happèrent les miens dans leur étincelante lueur, m'enflammant davantage de désir, et il saisit ma main dans ses longs doigts chauds qui avait jadis couru avec précision et délicatesse sur les claviers des pianos, faisant jaillir avec talent d'exquises mélodies centenaires.

Je regardai sa main se refermer sur la mienne et je me jurai qu'un jour ces doigts de virtuoses retrouveraient l'ivoire des touches d'un piano.

* * *

_**Alors je vous le dit tout de suite : le prochain chapitre sera un Lemon !**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage !**_

_**Biz,**_

_**Sophie**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour ! Me revoici avec une journée d'avance !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, merci également à Sandry et Nana10 qui me suivent toujours semaine après semaine.**_

_**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir car comme je vous l'avais annoncé la semaine dernière, ce chapitre est un Lemon.**_

_**C'est le premier que j'écris, et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes…**_

_**Bonne lecture, je vous attends plus bas.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Le ciel assombri déversait des trombes d'eau quand nous sortîmes du Musée. Nous courûmes sous les hallebardes glacées jusqu'au bord du trottoir pour tenter d'héler un taxi, mais les voitures circulant sur la chaussée inondée nous éclaboussèrent de gerbes d'eau qui nous trempèrent des pieds à la tête.

— Ah ! criai-je alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'eau qui me sembla glaciale m'aspergea toute entière.

Le visage et les cheveux dégoulinants, je me tournai vers Edward qui arborait une expression amusée et un léger sourire. Essoufflée, je le regardai de haut en bas. Son tee-shirt trempé collait à son torse comme une seconde peau et son jean gorgé d'eau moulait indécemment ses cuisses et ses hanches.

Malgré son sourire moqueur, j'avais envie de lui comme jamais je n'avais eu envie d'un homme.

Je remontai vers son visage et constatai que son regard rieur avait disparu. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma poitrine, révélée par ma blouse rose pâle devenue totalement transparente et sous laquelle je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge.

Je le vis se mordre la lèvre en relevant ses yeux vers les miens. Tandis que des torrents d'eau froide se déversaient toujours sur nous, il haleta, son regard intense naviguant entre mes lèvres et mes yeux. Je me figeai, le cœur battant et la respiration erratique, emprisonnée par ses prunelles, inconsciente du vacarme de la pluie et du tonnerre qui roulait au dessus de nos têtes, et je sus qu'il me désirait aussi ardemment que je le désirais lui.

Il n'hésita pas davantage. Sous un déluge impressionnant, il attrapa ma taille et pressa son corps contre le mien en m'embrassant passionnément. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules larges, puis enroulai mes bras autour de son cou tandis que mes doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux mouillés.

Ses mains glacées s'insinuèrent sous ma veste et caressèrent la peau nue de mon dos, me faisant frissonner. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mon ventre m'irradiait de désir et je me moquais bien qu'il me fasse l'amour ici, sur un trottoir de Brooklyn en pleine nuit orage. J'avais besoin de lui, je l'avais tellement désiré que d'attendre encore me paraissait intolérable.

Mes doigts quittèrent ses cheveux pour descendre le long de son flanc, continuèrent leur chemin sur sa hanche, grattant la toile rêche du jean détrempé, puis je glissai mes doigts sur son sexe durci en expirant un soupir d'impatience.

— Bella… gémit-t-il contre mes lèvres empressées. Pas ici…

J'ignorai sa remarque et appuyai plus fortement ma main sur son érection en reprenant ses lèvres entre les miennes. Il laissa s'échapper un grognement si sexy que je crus mourir de désir, alors je redoublai d'audace et d'ardeur, tentant d'insinuer mes doigts sous la ceinture de son jean.

— Bella, arrête ! cria-t-il presque d'une voix désespérée en me repoussant loin de lui.

Je le regardai, interloquée, alors qu'un sentiment cuisant de rejet et de frustration naissait au fond de mon ventre. Edward me tenait toujours par les épaules et semblait complètement essoufflé.

— Putain, Bella j'ai envie de toi ! Mais pas ici ! Allons chez toi !

J'hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer une parole cohérente tellement j'étais contrôlée par mes hormones, et nous courûmes sous une pluie d'orage redoublant d'intensité, main dans la main, jusqu'à mon appartement qui se trouvait à quelques blocs du Musée.

Il nous fût extrêmement difficile d'arriver jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement. Edward me plaqua tout d'abord contre un mur dans le hall de l'immeuble où il m'ôta fébrilement ma veste trempée qui tomba lourdement au sol. Je renversai la tête en agrippant ses cheveux quand je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou, me faisant gémir.

Puis nous arrivâmes à entrer dans l'ascenseur où Edward me releva une jambe pour se frotter outrageusement contre moi tout en m'embrassant avec passion. Si je n'étais pas encore entièrement enflammée, je crois que j'aurais pris feu dans l'instant.

Son corps était si ferme contre le mien, sa peau mouillée de pluie me parut si délicieuse lorsque je laissai ma langue s'égarer dans le creux de son cou. Je lui mordis férocement l'oreille et il gémit en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, je fus happée par l'intensité de ses prunelles miroitantes.

Quand finalement nous nous détachâmes pour sortir de la cabine, je luttai un moment pour faire rentrer ma clé dans la serrure alors que sa main caressait mon sein à travers mon vêtement mouillé. Collé à mon corps vibrant, Edward se plaqua plus fortement contre mes fesses tandis qu'il parsemait mon épaule nue de baisers fiévreux et impatients.

Enfin, laborieusement, nous réussîmes à entrer et Edward claqua distraitement la porte avec son pied. Il s'empara aussitôt de mes lèvres qu'il emprisonna entre les siennes. Nous reculâmes à l'aveuglette, trébuchant sur des magazines éparpillés au sol et tombâmes à la renverse sur le canapé.

Edward m'offrit un regard de désir ardent qui me brûla jusqu'à l'âme et déboutonna l'attache de ma blouse derrière mon cou d'une main impatiente avant de me l'ôter complètement. Ses yeux parcoururent ma poitrine et je pus y voir l'intensité de son désir pour moi.

Je me redressai et attrapai rageusement l'ourlet de son tee-shirt détrempé pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Il m'aida dans la manœuvre, la pluie trempant nos vêtements rendait la tâche moins aisée, mais une fois qu'Edward fut torse nu devant moi, je ne pus réprimer un soupir de passer mes lèvres. Il était tellement beau.

Sous son regard de braise, je posai une main sur sa poitrine, sentant palpiter son cœur à un rythme infernal.

— Edward, tu es si beau… murmurai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Il ferma les yeux tandis que ma main descendait sur son ventre musclé et suivait les contours de ses abdominaux. Fiévreusement, j'agrippai la ceinture de son jean et tirai d'un coup sec faisant du même coup s'ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de sa braguette.

Il rouvrit des yeux sauvages et me repoussa dans les coussins du canapé pour s'allonger sur mon corps. Je l'accueillis entre mes cuisses et me frottai contre lui en enfonçant cruellement mes doigts dans son cuir chevelu. Il entama un mouvement de hanches, enterrant mon corps dans le canapé, puis sa bouche chaude se referma sur un de mes seins.

Sa langue suivit l'arrondi de ma poitrine, pendant que ses doigts impatients déboutonnaient mon jean. Il démoula mes jambes de leur prison de tissu gorgé d'eau, puis l'envoya valser à travers la pièce.

Je le voulais ! Je le voulais en moi tout de suite ! Violemment, rudement. Depuis que nous avions quitté le Musée, j'avais cette impression familière de rage incontrôlable qui, inlassablement, inexorablement, remontait en moi et m'étreignait totalement. Il fallait qu'il me prenne, ou que ce soit moi qui le prenne. J'en avais besoin. Désespérément besoin.

J'expirai un grognement d'impatience quand sa main chaude se posa sur mon ventre glacé. Mes mains crochetèrent son cou alors que je m'arquais violemment en me mordant la lèvre. Je le fixai avec des yeux féroces et affamés, prête à le dévorer. Prête à me déchaîner comme une furie entre ses bras.

Sa main douce se posa sur ma joue dans un geste d'apaisement, et il riva son regard au mien, soudant nos fronts comme pour capter mon âme, ou retenir ma fureur, je ne saurais le dire.

J'eus un dernier sursaut de rage en empoignant ses cheveux alors qu'il étouffait un gémissement contre mes lèvres tremblantes et avides, mais dès l'instant où il les posa sur les miennes, il en fut fini de moi. Son baiser m'anéantie complètement tellement il était imprégné de tendresse.

Au-dehors l'orage rugissait comme un fauve, zébrant le ciel d'éclairs furtifs, déversant sa colère avec violence.

Etourdie par le baiser d'Edward, je me sentie comme au cœur d'un ouragan dévastant tout. Alors qu'un instant plus tôt, je semblais emportée par la furie des vents, ravagée par la violence qui me consumait, là, alors que la bouche d'Edward vénérait la mienne, doucement, langoureusement, ma douleur dévorante parut s'apaiser.

Je sentis sous ma peau une onde étrange et inconnue alors que je me fondais dans la douceur de cet homme. J'étais dans l'œil du cyclone, en sécurité, cependant qu'autour de moi tout n'était que tumulte et dévastation.

Quand les lèvres d'Edward quittèrent les miennes, nous laissant essoufflés et tremblants, je le dévisageai, médusée par les sentiments déconcertants qu'il évoquait en moi. De son côté, il semblait avoir perdu toute raison. Mais il prit le temps de me regarder dans les yeux, la respiration sifflante entre ses lèvres frémissantes, quand il fit glisser ses doigts sous la dentelle de mon sous-vêtement.

A cet instant quelque chose changea. Quelque chose céda en moi, comme une porte depuis bien trop longtemps verrouillée qui s'ouvre d'un seul coup sur un soleil éclatant. Ce fut un murmure imperceptible, un effleurement de peaux, un souffle léger et passionné, deux yeux d'or mêlés de bleu qui me caressèrent l'âme avec une infinie douceur.

Mon corps se fit plus souple, plus docile, plus langoureux. Mes gestes perdirent leur brutalité désespérée.

J'avais toujours eu cette hargne en moi quand je me défoulais sur le corps des hommes, quand je les laissais me prendre durement, comme je l'exigeais d'eux, comme j'en avais un besoin impérieux, frénétique. Je leur en voulais tellement ! Mais finalement, j'en voulais moins aux hommes qu'à moi-même. C'est pourquoi cette colère me nourrissait et je me punissais dans leurs bras.

Mais sous les mains d'Edward, cette colère semblait s'être enfuie, ne laissant à sa place qu'un océan de désir passionné et tumultueux. Un raz de marée de sentiments me balaya alors qu'Edward caressait mon corps si tendrement. Il semblait y prendre un intense plaisir, je voyais dans ses yeux le brasier qui le consumait.

On aurait cru qu'il lisait en moi. Qu'il savait précisément ce que je voulais et à quel moment je le voulais. Mon corps tremblait bien malgré moi, mes hanches suivaient ses gestes, les accompagnaient, tandis que je cramponnais désespérément l'accoudoir de mon pauvre canapé.

Jamais aucune caresse ne m'avait procuré autant de plaisir et je n'avais pas non plus le moindre souvenir de m'être jamais abandonnée de la sorte.

Les baisers d'Edward remontèrent vers mon visage pour effleurer mes paupières, ma joue, mes lèvres, aussi légers que des flocons de neige.

— Bella… gémit-il d'une voix cassée.

Il ne murmura qu'un seul mot, mais je fus perdue. Je rouvris les paupières et me noyai dans son regard embrasé tandis que ses doigts continuaient leur valse délicieuse. Littéralement haletante et suffoquée, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement avec les doigts d'Edward me caressant de cette façon. Comme on ne m'avait jamais caressée auparavant.

Je ne reconnaissais plus cette fille alanguie, offerte aux caresses d'un homme et j'abandonnai toute raison au profit du plaisir, de l'abandon. Je fermai les yeux, laissant mes suppliques exaltées quitter ma bouche, offrant mon corps ondulant sous les doigts divins qui prenaient possession de moi toute entière.

Je réprimai un grognement de frustration quand sa main quitta mon corps alors qu'il tentait désespérément de se défaire de son jean mouillé.

— Attends… dis-je d'une voix rauque en me levant avec lui.

Pratiquement nue devant lui, je le vis me regarder avec des yeux affamés pendant que j'abaissais son jean jusqu'à ses chevilles, révélant son sexe gonflé de désir comprimé dans son boxer noir.

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon d'un geste rageur du pied, puis, presque brutalement, le corps d'Edward rencontra le mien et ses mains vinrent pétrir mes fesses alors qu'il m'embrassait avec ferveur. Il me souleva et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui tandis qu'il nous faisait cheminer à reculons jusqu'à ma chambre.

Nous tombâmes sur mon lit, moi sur lui, le chevauchant sans cesser de l'embrasser. Puis, sous son regard intense, je me levai et fis lentement descendre mon tanga le long de mes jambes. Edward déglutit, appuyé sur ses coudes pendant qu'il soulevait les hanches pour que je lui ôte son boxer, tout aussi lentement.

Sa virilité turgescente apparut devant moi, fièrement dressée. Je m'agenouillai entre ses cuisses et quand ma main se referma sur son sexe, entamant un long mouvement langoureux, il ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière, vaincu.

Alors je m'enhardie. Je l'entendis jurer à l'instant où ma bouche prit possession de lui. Je relevai les yeux vers son visage, surprise de ne pas me sentir gênée par ses prunelles troublées de plaisir alors qu'il me regardait lui procurer cette caresse.

A mesure que mes lèvres et ma langue jouaient avec sa chair tendue, ses gémissements se muèrent en grognements incompréhensibles. J'appréciai cette caresse tout autant que lui, excitée de lui donner tant de plaisir, de le voir se perdre, s'abandonner lui-aussi.

Soudain ses doigts s'insinuèrent dans mes cheveux humides.

— Bella, arrête… grogna-t-il entre deux gémissements désespérés.

Edward ramena brutalement ma bouche vers la sienne et, à une vitesse surprenante, je me retrouvai allongée sur le dos.

— Tu me rends fou… marmonna-t-il près de mon oreille alors qu'il s'allongeait sur mon corps.

Je me coulais sous lui et j'ouvris les cuisses pour l'accueillir tandis que sa main glissait lentement vers mon sexe maintenant très humide. Son doigt s'attarda sur l'épicentre en feu, m'arrachant un râle de plaisir qu'Edward étouffa de sa bouche. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne avec fièvre pendant que ses doigts s'activaient plus intensément.

J'étais brûlante d'excitation, mon corps tressauta puis se crispa violemment quand soudainement ses doigts me quittèrent une nouvelle fois.

— Ah ! Edward, je… je n'en peux plus… Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Edward… balbutiai-je, totalement perdue et haletante.

Tous ces préliminaires, bien que délicieux, avaient achevé les dernière lueurs de ma lucidité et je n'aspirais plus qu'à une chose. Une seule. Qu'Edward me prenne. Qu'il s'enfonce au fond de mon ventre pour me libérer enfin de toute cette tension qui avait envahi mon corps et qui menaçait de me faire perdre la tête.

— Chut ! souffla-t-il alors qu'il me fixait intensément. Bella, je vais te faire l'amour comme personne ne te l'as jamais fait. Tu vas jouir si fort que tu oublieras tout, même ton propre nom.

Je m'accrochai à son regard pailleté d'or, luttant pour ne pas basculer rien qu'avec les paroles sulfureuses qu'il m'avait chuchoté d'une voix rauque d'excitation, et je fixai toujours ses prunelles assombries quand il me pénétra profondément d'un coup de rein puissant.

Un cri de plaisir étranglé sortit de ma gorge et je tentai d'aspirer une goulée d'air avant d'être complètement suffoquée. Edward ne bougeait plus, la tête enfouie dans mon cou, et je me doutai qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas jouir immédiatement. Mes doigts s'agitèrent dans ses cheveux pendant que je sentais ses lèvres embrasser la peau sensible derrière mon oreille.

Enfin il bougea. Il sortit presque entièrement de moi pour rentrer plus profondément en me regardant droit des les yeux. Son regard me brûlait presque tant il était ardent et je luttais chaque instant pour conserver les yeux ouverts alors qu'Edward intensifiait ses assauts, butant au fond de mon ventre à chaque poussée.

Nos corps moites, enroulés parmi les draps défaits, glissaient l'un contre l'autre dans un murmure de peaux enflammées par la passion de l'étreinte. Nos souffles, quittant nos lèvres frémissantes dans un halètement enfiévré, se mélangeaient avant que nos bouches ne se retrouvent soudées par un baiser assoiffé.

Dans ma conscience embrumée par l'extase, j'eus la pensée furtive que jamais un homme ne m'avait fait ressentir un tel plaisir, et je sentais que ce n'était que le début. Edward prenait son temps, allant et venant dans mon corps tantôt rapidement, tantôt lascivement tandis que j'ondulais sous lui, attentive mais submergée par la montée sans cesse plus intense du plaisir qui naissait dans mon corps.

Edward me contrôlait totalement. J'étais à sa merci. Dès qu'il sentait que j'étais proche de ma délivrance, il ralentissait ses mouvements et m'embrassait passionnément, puis reprenait un rythme plus soutenu, m'arrachant des cris incontrôlables, des lamentations inintelligibles. Je perdais pied un petit peu plus à chaque intrusion.

Au lieu de me sentir impuissante, presque violée, comme il m'était arrivé précédemment avec ces hommes qui passaient dans ma vie et qui tentaient sans y parvenir de me donner un peu de tendresse, là j'aimais ça.

Mon esprit semblait m'avoir quitté. Ma douleur aussi. Je n'étais plus que sensations, frissonnements. Je n'étais plus qu'une femme comme les autres s'enfonçant un peu plus dans un tourbillon impétueux, épicurien, s'avouant enfin vaincue dans les bras d'un homme.

J'avais laissé mon armure au pied du lit et abandonné mon corps au sien. Et j'avais mis mon cœur brisé entre ses mains.

Oui, j'aimais ça. J'aimais qu'Edward contrôle mon plaisir, qu'il écrase mon corps du sien. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il me prenne avec force et bestialité jusqu'à m'en faire mal, ni de le dominer férocement, ni de le chevaucher comme une débauchée pour le faire jouir uniquement parce que j'avais voulu qu'il en soit ainsi, comme avec tous ces corps sans visages et sans noms qui avait un jour possédé le mien. Non, je n'en avais pas envie. Mais surtout, j'aimais ce qu'Edward me faisait.

Il n'était pas en train de me baiser. Il me faisait l'amour.

Je soupirai d'extase entre mes lèvres vibrantes et sentis qu'Edward ne se retenait plus. Ses mouvements se firent plus heurtés, plus saccadés. J'eus conscience qu'il était prêt à lâcher prise et mon corps réagit immédiatement.

Je sentis tous mes muscles se contracter, prémices d'un orgasme qui s'avérait renversant, et j'explosai en hurlant mon plaisir, cramponnée aux épaules d'Edward. Mes ongles s'y enfoncèrent furieusement, laissant sûrement des marques sur sa peau soyeuse, tandis qu'Edward me transportait, vague après vague, vers un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnu mais totalement ravageur.

J'entendis vaguement le son de ma voix résonner dans cette pièce. Où étais-je d'ailleurs ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas. J'avais juste conscience de cette sensation grisante et explosive qui me terrassait de l'intérieur jusqu'à me faire crier, et du corps d'Edward surplombant le mien, de ses yeux qui me regardaient jouir avec cette lueur complètement désarmante. Celle qui précède l'abandon total d'un être dans les bras d'un autre.

De même que j'avais gardé les yeux ouverts pendant les longues et précieuses secondes qu'il m'avait offertes, Edward riva son regard au mien et il jouit si puissamment que son corps fut secoué de tremblements. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser s'échapper une longue plainte étranglée, et les yeux brouillés, voilés du plaisir tout juste ressentit, il me regarda, haletant un souffle brûlant sur mon visage, avant de m'embrasser avec une tendresse qui me bouleversa le cœur.

Nous roulâmes sur le matelas, toujours enlacés mais complètement à bout de souffle. Nous caressâmes nos corps encore moites et tremblants avec des gestes tendres d'amants rassasiés et épuisés. Edward enfouit son visage dans mon cou en respirant profondément tandis que ma main ne quittait pas ses cheveux. J'adorais faire glisser mes doigts dans ses mèches désordonnées.

Nous ne dîmes pas seul un mot, ils auraient été superflus. Cependant, alors que le souffle d'Edward se faisait plus doux, plus régulier et qu'il s'endormait paisiblement tout contre moi, je réalisai qu'il avait raison. Jamais aucun homme ne m'avait fait l'amour comme lui.

Et je réalisai également qu'il m'avait attachée à sa chair pour le restant de mes jours.

**oxOxo**

Quand je m'éveillai au matin, j'étais seule dans mon lit. Je me levai rapidement, étreinte d'un affreux doute. Si tout cela n'avait jamais existé ? Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

J'entendis un fracas dans la cuisine alors que je passais un tee-shirt et une culotte et sortis précipitamment pour découvrir Edward en jean mais torse-nu, occupé à faire cuire des œufs dans une poêle.

M'adossant au chambranle de la porte, j'appréciai son dos éclairé par les rayons du soleil matinal, les muscles de ses dorsaux roulant sous sa peau parfaite, si bien que quand il se retourna, il me surprit avec cet air stupide sur le visage.

— Salut belle endormie ! me lança-t-il joyeusement. Tu profites du spectacle ?

— Oui. Et je suis déçue d'avoir loupé le début !

Il me sourit et mon cœur fondit.

— Viens t'assoir, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, dit-il en faisant glisser des œufs brouillés dans nos assiettes posées de chaque côté du comptoir de la cuisine.

— Oh ! Seriez-vous un homme parfait Monsieur Cullen ? insinuai-je, avant de grimper sur mon tabouret et de saisir ma fourchette.

— Il paraît… sourit-il en enfournant une bouchée.

Je goûtai moi-aussi les œufs et lâchai un petit soupir d'extase. Je crevais de faim et ce qu'avait préparé Edward avec ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver dans mon appartement était vraiment délicieux.

— C'est très bon. Mais tu n'as aucun mérite… le taquinai-je.

— Ah non ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Non.

— Et pourquoi ça ? questionna-t-il avec ce petit sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

— Eh bien parce que cela ne nécessite aucun talent de préparer des œufs quand on n'a pas à chercher le réfrigérateur !

Edward rit de bon cœur et je me levai pour lancer la cafetière. Pendant qu'elle s'ébrouait en vrombissant, les bras d'Edward se refermèrent autour de ma taille. Je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque avant de sentir ses lèvres m'effleurer d'un baiser tendre et coquin tandis qu'une de ses mains quittait mon ventre pour s'égarer plus bas.

— C'est vrai. Mais j'ai d'autres talents Bella… susurra-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

— Hum oui. C'est ce que j'ai constaté hier soir, répondis-je en me retournant pour l'embrasser.

Quand je me détachai de ses lèvres, Edward émit un petit grognement frustré qui me fit sourire et quand il rouvrit les yeux et les fixa dans les miens, j'eus presque envie de renoncer à faire ce que je devais faire. Son petit froncement de sourcils m'apprit qu'il avait certainement décelé mon trouble.

Je repoussai doucement ses bras pour saisir les tasses et lui tendis son café avant de me réinstaller sur mon tabouret. Son regard me suivit et je le soupçonnais interrogateur, mais il ne dit rien, s'asseyant lui aussi sur son tabouret.

— Edward, je sais que tu m'as raconté pas mal de choses sur toi hier soir, mais je me pose encore beaucoup de questions.

Il hocha la tête en entourant sa tasse de ses longs doigts.

— Pourquoi ce gardien te permet-il d'entrer la nuit au Musée ?

— Parce que mon père a sauvé la vie de sa femme il y a une quinzaine d'années. Nous étions tous en vacances, mes parents, mon frère et moi dans le New Jersey et nous sommes tombés sur cet accident. Si mon père n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte.

— Je comprends.

Un silence tendu s'étira entre nous avant que je ne me décide enfin à lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

— Qui est Tanya ? demandai-je en le dévisageant.

Il soutint un instant mon regard, puis porta son mug à ses lèvres en regardant le bouquet de pivoines qui trônait toujours sur un coin du comptoir. Je crus qu'il n'allait pas me répondre, mais finalement, il reposa sa tasse en soupirant et fixa ses yeux sur moi.

— Je te l'ai dit. C'est une vieille amie, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Je le regardai sombrement avant de détourner les yeux vers la baie vitrée ensoleillée. Voilà qu'il recommençait. Pourquoi avais-je stupidement cru qu'il ne me cacherait plus rien ? Je me sentis profondément blessée et je réalisai que peut-être il ne changerait jamais et que je devrais supporter tous ces non-dits entre nous. Non. Je ne le supporterais pas, j'en étais convaincue.

J'osai un regard vers lui et le découvrit les yeux baissés sur son assiette encore pleine, pinaillant dans la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

— Bien, fis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Je posai ma tasse encore pleine et descendis de mon tabouret avant de m'éloigner vers ma chambre.

— C'était la petite-amie de mon frère, lança-t-il d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Je me figeai au milieu du salon. Tanya était la petite-amie de Tyler et pas celle d'Edward. Je me sentis à la fois soulagée et coupable. Soulagée qu'Edward et elle n'aient pas eu de relations intimes et coupable parce qu'elle avait perdu un être cher et que je l'avais très mal jugée.

Je me retournai lentement et le découvris les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir, doigts croisés au niveau de sa bouche. Son regard était dur et absent, comme s'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

— Je devais savoir Edward. Ce message hier sur ton répondeur, c'était… enfin je me suis imaginée…

— Je sais, dit-il tandis que je me hissai de nouveau sur mon tabouret. Tu avais des raisons de t'imaginer des choses. Tanya a été très incorrecte vis-à-vis de toi. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

— J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te dire ça, mais je n'aime pas cette fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, avouai-je en baissant les yeux vers mon assiette.

— Moi je le sais. Parce que c'est une petite pimbêche arriviste et écervelée qui s'est incrustée dans notre famille comme un pou sur la tête d'un marin.

— Vraiment ?

— Tyler l'a rencontrée à l'université où elle prétendait étudier la pharmacie. Personnellement, j'en ai toujours douté. Comme j'ai toujours douté des sentiments qu'elle portait à mon frère.

— Pourquoi ?

— Son attachement envers Tyler ne m'a jamais semblé sincère. Mais quand je m'en suis ouvert à mes parents, ils ont désapprouvé le fait que je me mêle des affaires de mon frère. Tanya avait semble-t-il séduit tout le monde à part moi, fit-il remarquer d'une voix lasse avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amenait à penser qu'elle n'était pas sincère avec lui ?

Edward reposa doucement sa tasse et me regarda bien en face.

— Tanya s'évertuait à crier sur tous les toits qu'elle et Tyler allaient se fiancer, qu'elle était persuadée qu'il allait lui faire une demande en mariage romantique, alors que Tyler n'en avait aucune intention. Elle adorait sortir et se montrer au bras du fils de l'éminent chirurgien de l'UCLA, lui-même destiné à une grande carrière de médecin. Je l'ai toujours soupçonnée de l'utiliser comme un faire valoir.

Je réfléchis un instant en avalant une bouchée de mes œufs. Quel mal y avait-il à espérer une demande en mariage ? Et même si elle était fière de se montrer avec Tyler, ce n'était pas suffisant pour penser qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

— Edward, j'imagine que tu as d'autres raisons de douter de ses sentiments envers lui.

Son regard se fit plus douloureux et je devinai que j'avais touché un point sensible.

— C'est vrai. Il y avait une autre raison, avoua-t-il d'un air sombre.

— Que s'est-il passé Edward ?

Il soupira profondément, et je le sentis contrarié à l'idée de me raconter cet épisode de son passé. Mais j'étais déterminée, je voulais tout connaître d'Edward.

Le peu que j'avais découvert de lui m'avait fascinée. Je ne savais pas où j'en étais avec lui. Nous venions de faire l'amour et nous agissions comme un couple normal, mais je devais être sûre qu'il me fasse suffisamment confiance pour être capable de poursuivre cette relation sans la pourrir comme je l'avais fait avec Jacob. Et pour cela, il fallait que je sache ce qui s'était passé, même si ça ne plaisait pas à Edward que je connaisse les détails de sa vie avant de me rencontrer.

— Tanya organisait souvent des soirées dans la villa de mes parents. A leurs frais bien entendu, précisa-t-il avec une moue dédaigneuse. L'alcool y coulait à flots. La drogue aussi.

— Tyler se droguait ?

— Oui, avec Tanya. Elle avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

— Tu crois que Tanya a entraîné ton frère à se droguer ?

— Oui. J'en suis persuadé. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Edward but une gorgée de café et me regarda dans les yeux avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

_« Je sortais de la salle de musique où j'avais presque usé la pulpe de mes doigts sur les touches du piano. Je pratiquais tous les jours jusqu'à voir les notes de ma partition sur le pupitre devant moi se brouiller. Ce soir-là, il faisait particulièrement chaud à Los Angeles et dans la touffeur de la nuit, j'avais hâte de rentrer à la villa afin de plonger dans la piscine pour me rafraîchir._

_Quand je garai ma voiture dans l'allée de mes parents, je constatai, au nombre de véhicules présents sur le bas-côté ainsi qu'au volume sonore s'échappant de la maison, que Tanya devait avoir encore organisé une de ces fêtes où tous ces étudiants friqués et débauchés se pressaient, buvant plus que de raison et se vautrant dans les lits et sur les tapis._

_Je dépassai la terrasse en grommelant contre un couple piétinant les fleurs dans les plates bandes scrupuleusement désherbées par ma mère, et grimpai la volée de marche conduisant à la porte d'entrée grande ouverte d'où sortait un vacarme assourdissant._

_Je soufflai lourdement et pénétrai dans le vaste hall résonnant de musique électronique. Je faillis percuter un couple étroitement enlacé, trop occupé à s'embrasser goulument pour remarquer ma présence. Dans le salon, le spectacle était encore plus affligeant. Un grand type baraqué s'escrimait à sauter sur la table basse en acajou, coiffé d'un casque à tuyaux reliés à deux canettes de bière._

_Une petite rousse en équilibre sur le rebord du canapé à 10.000 dollars embrassait à pleine bouche un gars debout entre ses jambes, tandis qu'un autre, à genoux sur le canapé lui caressait les seins à travers son débardeur._

_Plus loin, une vingtaine d'autres étudiants, tous gravement éméchés, se dandinaient furieusement sur de la techno, hurlant comme des damnés, un gobelet en carton dans les mains, éclaboussant le carrelage et les tapis à chaque pas de danse chancelant._

_C'était un spectacle désolant et je me sentis vraiment las à la pensée que je devrais attendre le petit matin pour pouvoir dormir. Vraiment, il était étonnant que mon frère cautionne ce genre de fête dépravée, même si j'admettais qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il fréquentait Tanya._

_J'avais envie de le secouer pour qu'il comprenne que tous ces gens qui s'alcoolisaient dans la maison de mes parents n'étaient pas ses amis et qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de protéger cette fille qui se servait incontestablement de lui._

_Je parcourus la vaste pièce des yeux mais je ne le vis nulle part C'est alors que je me suis mis à le chercher._

_Après avoir inspecté les pièces du bas sans succès, je décidai de monter à l'étage, pensant le trouver dans sa chambre, mais il n'y était pas. Peut-être avait-il décidé de s'éclipser quelque part avec Tanya. Je soupirai en me passant une main dans les cheveux et poussai la porte de ma chambre._

_J'y découvris Tyler, allongé tout habillé en travers de mon lit. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines à l'instant où j'avisai son visage blême et ses yeux clos. Je me ruai sur lui, le secouant fortement pour le réveiller mais il demeurait inerte et d'une pâleur de spectre._

_Haletant et paniqué, je composais fébrilement le numéro de mon père sur mon portable avec des doigts tremblants quand une voix me fit sursauter._

_Tanya sortit de la salle de bain et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte. La lueur blafarde des candélabres éclairait son corps dans la pénombre de la pièce et jetait des reflets argentés sur ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle était uniquement vêtue de dessous raffinés en dentelle et de bas en soie noire. A ses pieds, une paire d'escarpins aux talons vertigineux galbait ses jambes et cambrait ses reins. Le visage souriant, elle dardait son regard bleu sur moi, une main sur sa hanche nue, l'autre négligemment appuyée au battant de la porte._

— _Bonsoir Edward, susurra-t-elle d'une voix chaude._

_Je déglutis péniblement. Même si je n'avais jamais été attiré par la petite-amie de mon frère, j'avais tout de même remarqué son insolente beauté. Et elle se trouvait pratiquement dénudée devant moi, splendide et provocante, sa peau lisse et bronzée délibérément exposée._

— _Tanya, je crois que Tyler ne se sent pas bien !_

_Je me retournai vers Tyler, et pressai la touche « appel » de mon téléphone. J'entendis à peine les talons hauts de Tanya résonner sur le parquet, je ne sentis que sa main saisir le téléphone des miennes pour en refermer le clapet._

— _Tyler va très bien. Il dort, me rassura-t-elle alors que je me retournais pour la regarder._

_Elle se passa lascivement la langue sur les lèvres et posa une main sur mon torse. Puis elle me repoussa sur le lit où je m'assis, complètement déboussolé. Son regard était ardent et me fixait impitoyablement. Elle caressa ma joue du bout de ses doigts._

— _Tu ne nous en veux pas d'avoir emprunté ta chambre ? minauda-t-elle en suivant le tracé de mes lèvres avec son index._

_Comme je ne répondais pas, elle poursuivit, caressant toujours mes lèvres de son doigt._

— _J'ai dit à Tyler que je voulais venir ici. J'aime cette chambre. Elle sent comme toi, et je voulais sentir ton odeur pendant que je le suçais._

_Je demeurai sans réactions, complètement tétanisé par ses paroles, et bien malgré moi, je ressentis un élan de désir déplacé. Quand elle reprit la parole, son visage arborait un sourire énigmatique. Tanya me saisit la main pour l'amener sur un de ses seins._

— _J'aurais voulu que ce soit toi Edward. J'aurais voulu te sucer jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses dans ma bouche. Touche-moi Edward, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle rauque._

_Mon esprit semblait flotter dans une brume opaque où les paroles incendiaires de Tanya résonnaient sans vraiment y prendre racine. Elles réveillèrent en moi mes plus bas instincts, ceux du mâle avide de jouissance, faible devant la beauté d'un corps et les mots vulgaires et crus prometteurs de plaisir._

_Mes doigts palpèrent malgré moi la chair tendre sous la dentelle, sentant la pointe durcir sous ma paume. Lestement, Tanya ôta les agrafes de son soutien-gorge et s'en débarrassa d'un geste lent, me laissant contempler sa poitrine haute et galbée. Comme mues par leur volonté propre, mes mains se refermèrent sur ses seins et les caressèrent doucement._

_Dans les tréfonds de mon être, ma conscience me hurlait d'arrêter dans l'instant, que je n'avais pas le droit de toucher à cette fille qui m'avait ouvertement allumé, qui plus est quand mon frère dormait à côté, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mes mains d'agir, mes yeux de fixer mes gestes, mon sexe de se durcir douloureusement dans mon pantalon._

— _Oh oui ! Edward… Je le savais. Je savais que tu me voulais… gémit-elle en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous l'effet de mes caresses._

_Cet aveu fut comme un électrochoc et je retirai prestement mes mains du corps de Tanya. Brutalement, je réalisai qu'elle me manipulait, usant de son corps parfait comme d'une arme. Je ne l'avais jamais désiré, elle avait simplement révélé mon plus mauvais côté, ma faiblesse, et je la détestais pour cela._

— _Non ! criai-je en me relevant d'un bond et en la bousculant presque._

— _Ne le nie pas Edward. Tu me désires. Vois dans quel état je te mets, susurra-t-elle à mon oreille d'une voix mielleuse en tendant la main vers mon entrejambe._

_Je l'attrapai par les bras et l'éloignai de moi._

— _Tout cela n'est que purement mécanique Tanya._

— _Pourquoi refuser l'évidence ? Laisse-toi aller… souffla-t-elle dans un soupir._

_Elle fit courir sa main sur ma joue. Je lui lançai un regard dur et attrapai sa main._

— _Tu es avec Tyler, grinçai-je._

— _Tu sais Edward, j'adore le chocolat chaud, c'est doux et sucré, commença-t-elle en baladant son index sur mon torse, à travers ma chemise. Mais de temps en temps, j'aime bien le café, c'est fort, brûlant et intense. Pourquoi se priver de goûter aux deux ? continua-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre._

— _Tu me dégoûtes ! assénai-je en la repoussant d'un geste si brusque qu'elle faillit tomber au sol._

_Elle me regarda d'un air outré. Sûrement venais-je de vexer sur égo._

— _Rhabilles-toi avant que Tyler ne se réveille ! ordonnai-je en lui lançant son soutien-gorge._

— _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il n'est pas prêt de se réveiller ! répondit-elle d'une voix mesquine en rattachant son sous-vêtement._

— _Que lui as-tu fait ? Tu l'as fait boire ?_

— _Pas exactement…_

_Son sourire était plein de mépris._

_Je balayai rapidement la pièce des yeux. Sur mon bureau se trouvait un miroir souillé de traces blanches. De la cocaïne vraisemblablement._

—_Tu l'as drogué ! crachai-je._

— _Il n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour ça. Il se débrouille très bien tout seul._

— _Pourquoi fais-tu ça Tanya ? Tyler t'aime !_

— _Oh ! Mais moi aussi je l'aime ! C'est un brillant étudiant en médecine promis à un bel avenir de chirurgien. Il a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu de temps en temps._

— _C'est tout ce qu'il est pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Un faire-valoir. Tu l'aimes parce qu'il sera riche._

_Tanya eut un sourire carnassier et rejeta sa chevelure en arrière d'un geste plein de défi. Je sentis mon ventre se contracter douloureusement et la bile remonter dans ma gorge. Cette fille me dégoûtait._

_Je n'entendis pas mon téléphone vibrer près du corps comateux de mon frère. Je n'entendis pas le grondement montant de mon propre corps. J'entendis juste le bourdonnement qui s'enfla dans mes oreilles, résonnant douloureusement dans mon crâne. Mes poumons me brûlèrent à mesure que j'aspirais trop vite l'air étouffant de chaleur, et la rage contenue dans mon corps se libéra enfin._

— _Tire-toi d'ici ! hurlai-je._

_Tanya écarquilla les yeux, puis une expression terrorisée se peignit sur ses traits, sûrement dû à mon visage convulsé de rage. Elle recula jusqu'à la porte sans me quitter des yeux et, après avoir récupéré sa robe sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, elle sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle._

_Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas et me pris la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi fallait-il que Tyler s'amourache d'une garce pareille ? Je ruminai ma colère et mes questions et finis par m'endormir à côté de mon frère._

_C'est le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque qui me réveilla. Je me redressai un peu groggy et repérai Tyler du coin de l'œil occupé à se frotter le front. Devant nous, mon père nous dévisageait avec inquiétude._

— _Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? tonna-t-il d'une voix menaçante._

_Nous nous regardâmes, mon frère et moi, sentant la colère de notre père peser dans l'air._

— _J'ai reçu un appel cette nuit provenant de ton téléphone Edward, mais tu as raccroché avant que je ne puisse répondre. J'ai essayé d'appeler ton portable, en vain. Même le téléphone fixe ne répondait pas, alors j'ai pensé au pire !_

— _Papa, je suis désolé… tentai-je._

— _Tu diras ça à ta mère ! Elle était morte d'inquiétude ! Nous avons dû écourter notre week-end à cause de vous !_

— _On a fait une fête hier Papa, et… commença Tyler d'une voix pâteuse._

— _Ca je sais ! Mildred est en train de nettoyer les tapis imbibés d'alcool, de vomi ou de je ne quel autre fluide corporel dégoûtant !_

_Il balaya le désordre de ma chambre en secouant la tête, puis son regard s'arrêta sur le bureau et il tourna vers moi un visage fermé qui me glaça le sang. Il me fixait d'un regard froid et pénétrant, semblant me reprocher des faits que j'ignorais._

— _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet alors qu'il saisissait le miroir encore salit de traces de drogue._

_Un silence inquiétant s'épaissit. L'air vibrait d'intensité et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer mon père, ses mâchoires serrées et ses yeux furibonds._

— _Un miroir… articula Tyler._

_Carlisle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, l'air agacé. Puis il reposa son regard inquisiteur sur moi._

— _Edward, qu'est-ce que cette chose fait dans ta chambre ?_

_J'écarquillai les yeux, puis une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans ma tête engourdie. J'avais l'air du parfait coupable. La drogue consommée se trouvait dans ma chambre et mon père venait de nous surprendre endormis tout habillé, l'œil hagard. Je secouai vivement la tête et m'apprêtai à tout lui déballer sur Tanya quand je sentis la main de Tyler me presser le bras._

_Je me tournai vers lui, son visage émacié perlé de sueur et ses yeux suppliants, et je réalisai que j'allais mentir à mon père pour couvrir mon petit frère. Comme je l'avais toujours fait jusqu'ici sans jamais l'avoir regretté une minute._

— _Je suis désolé Papa, soupirai-je en baissant les yeux._

— _Je ne veux plus de cette merde chez moi Edward ! hurla-t-il en balançant le miroir à travers la pièce._

_Il s'écrasa au mur et se brisa en une fraction incalculable de petits éclats miroitants qui s'éparpillèrent sur le plancher. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père dans cet état. Il fulminait de rage, littéralement._

— _Est-ce que tu as bien compris ? Tu arrêtes tes conneries où je n'hésiterais pas une minute avant de te mettre à la porte ! cracha-t-il, une lueur furieuse dansant dans son regard dur._

_Je sentis Tyler prêt à tout avouer, alors je me pressai de répondre._

— _J'ai bien compris._

— _Bien, dit-il sombrement en rajustant sa chemise._

_Mais avant de sortir, Carlisle me jeta un regard affligé et je sentis que je l'avais encore déçu._

_Tyler souffla et se mit à se masser les tempes puis il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire désarmant._

— _Merci vieux ! dit-il d'un ton plein de gratitude._

Edward me regarda avec peine et serra ses longs doigts sur sa tasse de café.

— Si j'avais su qu'en cachant la vérité à mon père, j'avais précipité la mort de Tyler, jamais je ne me serais tu.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

— J'aurai dû le protéger, pas le couvrir ! J'aurai dû lui ouvrir les yeux sur cette manipulatrice de Tanya ! grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

— Edward…

— C'est elle qui l'a tué ! hurla-t-il en abattant violemment son poing sur le comptoir.

Une tasse se renversa et roula avant de se briser sur le sol. Je restai figée devant la colère d'Edward, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire.

Il baissa la tête et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Alors je me levai et contournai précautionneusement les éclats de porcelaine éparpillés au sol. Je m'approchai d'Edward et posai doucement une main sur son épaule. Il releva vers moi des yeux douloureux.

— Personne n'a tué Tyler, affirmai-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue. C'était un accident.

Il hocha la tête, son regard fixé au mien.

— C'est pour ça que ton père t'en veut autant ? Parce qu'il pense que tu fournissais de la drogue à Tyler ?

— Il pense que c'était moi qui l'entraînais, qu'il consommait de la cocaïne pour faire comme moi, même s'il n'a jamais voulu admettre que Tyler avait un problème avec la drogue. Il n'a jamais voulu non plus me croire quand je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas moi qui me droguais mais lui. Tu comprends, j'avais avoué Bella. Mon père a cru que je salissais la réputation de mon frère.

— Oui je comprends Edward, murmurai-je tout en continuant de passer doucement mes doigts sur sa joue râpeuse.

A cet instant, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'en extirpa rapidement et ses sourcils se froncèrent à l'instant où il avisa son interlocuteur.

— Allô ?

Je m'éloignai rapidement, ne voulant pas paraître trop indiscrète, et entrai dans ma chambre. Je n'eus que le temps de m'asseoir sur le lit que la porte s'ouvrait sur Edward.

Il entra sans bruit, le visage soucieux et s'assit à mes côtés.

— C'était Tanya.

— Ah.

— Elle veut me voir. Elle a quelque chose à me donner. Elle dit que ça a un rapport avec la mort de Tyler.

* * *

_**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? **__(se ronge les ongles)_

_**Faites-le moi savoir, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis !**_

_**Passez une bonne semaine et à mercredi prochain !**_

_**Biz,**_

_**Sophie.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Comme je ne pourrais pas poster demain, je vous mets ce chapitre en ligne aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé une review, à Nodame, Nana10 et Sandry, je vous embrasse !**_

_**Bonne lecture et à tout de suite.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Une agréable brise d'été caressait ma peau et faisait voler mes cheveux alors qu'Edward et moi étions assis sur un banc dans Central Park. Le soleil jetait ses rayons sur ses mèches en désordre, les faisant chatoyer de reflets cuivrés. Il avait chaussé une paire de Ray Ban noires et je contemplai avec béatitude son profil altier et masculin, incapable de réaliser que cet homme magnifique était bien réel, et surtout qu'il était avec moi.

Il avait entrelacé ses doigts aux miens et ne les lâcha pas quand Tanya s'approcha de nous. Elle me toisa presque avec dégoût puis remarqua nos mains jointes et je jurerais avoir entendu un juron passer ses lèvres adroitement maquillées.

— Je pensais que tu viendrais seul, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Edward resserra sa prise sur ma main et son pouce traça des cercles sur ma peau, comme pour me rassurer.

— Bella est avec moi. Que veux-tu Tanya ? répliqua-t-il tout aussi froidement.

Tanya haussa un sourcil et pinça les lèvres, légèrement irritée. Vraiment, je n'aimais pas cette fille ! Silencieusement, elle s'assit à côté d'Edward et croisa élégamment ses longues jambes fuselées et bronzées. C'est vrai qu'elle était divine. Et très chic dans sa robe d'été vaporeuse et ses sandales à brides.

Je me demandai brièvement pourquoi Edward semblait préférer serrer ma main plutôt que la sienne et je doutai qu'il fut fier de s'afficher avec moi. La voix mélodieuse de Tanya me fit sortir de mes réflexions.

— Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui après la mort de Tyler ?

— Je ne me suis pas enfui. Je suis parti parce que je ne supportais plus que mon père me reproche d'être le responsable de ce drame, expliqua-t-il d'une voix triste.

Puis il me regarda intensément.

— Mais personne n'est responsable. C'était un accident, poursuivit-il.

J'hochai la tête et lui fit un sourire triste. Tanya eut un rire sans joie

— Il fut un temps où tu pensais que c'était moi.

Edward la fixa un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

— Je ne vais pas te cacher que je n'ai pas une très haute opinion de toi.

— C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé aussi, reconnu-t-elle en allumant une cigarette Vogue.

— Il faut avouer que tu avais une influence négative sur Tyler, fit remarquer Edward d'un ton sec.

Tanya tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et étira ses lèvres parfaites en un sourire moqueur.

— Edward, ne sois pas si rigide ! Nous étions jeunes et impétueux. Quel mal y avait-il à profiter de la vie ?

Les traits d'Edward se déformèrent sous la fureur qui l'assaillait.

— Tanya, comment oses-tu dire ça ! Tyler est mort parce qu'il conduisait sous l'emprise de la drogue ! fulmina-t-il en la fusillant du regard, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Je me suis toujours reproché de n'avoir jamais su lui parler pour qu'il arrête de se droguer.

— C'est ce que tu crois ? s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant en avant, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'il conduisait sous l'emprise de la drogue ?

— Oui, c'est ce que je crois, dit-il d'une voix lasse avant de relever les yeux sur le visage délicat de Tanya. Réveille-toi Tanya ! C'est ce que tout le monde croit !

— Eh bien c'est faux ! Ce soir-là, Tyler et moi avions eu une violente dispute, mais nous ne nous étions pas drogués !

Elle secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche en exhalant la fumée avec volupté et reprit d'une voix douce.

— Nous n'étions pas des toxicomanes Edward. Certes, nous consommions de la cocaïne parfois quand nous faisions la fête. Mais ce n'était pas systématique et l'un comme l'autre nous n'étions pas accros.

Je sentis la main d'Edward se figer dans la mienne. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et il ferma les yeux un court instant. Je le sentis complètement désœuvré. Tout ce qu'il avait cru toutes ces années durant s'avérait faux et il devait le réaliser avec peine.

— Pourquoi vous étiez-vous disputés ? demandai-je à Tanya.

Elle écrasa son mégot avec son pied fin puis posa son regard froid sur moi. Elle sourit ironiquement avant de répondre à Edward. Apparemment, cette fille ne me pensait pas assez intelligente pour comprendre sa réponse !

— Oh ! Ton frère était adorable. Mais parfois il m'horripilait ! Et ce soir-là, je me souviens très bien, tu devais donner ton premier récital. Tyler devait passer me chercher sur le campus et nous avions prévu de nous arrêter dans un petit café que nous affectionnions avant le début du concert.

Elle s'arrêta, perdue dans ses souvenirs heureux, le sourire aux lèvres, et j'eus du mal à reconnaître qu'une fille aussi froide puisse ressentir des sentiments amoureux.

— Il était très en retard et quand il est finalement arrivé, j'étais furieuse contre lui.

— Où était-il ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit-elle en secouant la tête. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Nous nous sommes disputés un moment et j'ai perdu le contrôle. J'ai voulu le frapper mais il m'a attrapé les bras et il s'est excusé. Je me suis un peu calmée, même si j'étais toujours furieuse contre lui, et je l'ai regardé, reprit-elle plus sombrement.

Tanya fixa les yeux d'Edward avec une intensité déconcertante.

— C'est alors que j'ai remarqué son expression. Je connaissais bien Tyler, et malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, je tenais à lui. C'est pourquoi j'ai tout de suite su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

— T'a-t-il dit ce qui s'était passé ? l'interrogea Edward.

— Non. Il n'en a pas eu le temps, continua-t-elle. Tu as téléphoné pour qu'il vienne te chercher.

Il hocha la tête gravement alors qu'il se rappelait les instants qui avaient précédés l'accident.

— Nous nous sommes encore disputés parce que je voulais l'accompagner mais il a refusé catégoriquement. J'ai dû casser quelques assiettes sous la colère, mais il a insisté pour qu'on se rejoigne au concert et je n'ai pas pu le faire changer d'avis. Mais avant de partir te chercher il m'a donné ça, dit-elle en ouvrant sa main.

Dans sa paume luisait une petite clé plate en métal sur laquelle était gravé le numéro 236.

— Qu'ouvre-t-elle ? demandai-je d'un ton curieux.

— Je n'en sais rien. Après le drame je l'avais complètement oubliée. Je l'ai retrouvée dans une boîte à bijoux quand j'ai emménagé ici et j'y ai repensé hier soir quand je t'ai revu, dit-elle à Edward.

— Pourquoi Tyler t'aurait-il confié cette clé sans te dire ce qu'elle pouvait ouvrir ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! s'exclama-t-il en se massant le front.

— C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Et puis je me suis souvenue des paroles de Tyler, dit-elle presque à voix basse.

— Quoi Tanya ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? la pressa Edward en la prenant par les épaules.

Elle releva vers lui les yeux qu'elle avait baissé plus tôt et je remarquai qu'ils étaient flous.

— Il a dit : quoiqu'il arrive, donne cette clé à Edward.

**oxOxo**

Nous étions de retour dans l'appartement d'Edward et il était assis dans le profond canapé de cuir de son vaste salon. Il faisait tourner en silence la petite clé dans ses longs doigts, les sourcils froncés tandis que je me tenais debout devant l'immense baie vitrée étincelante de soleil en cette fin d'après-midi de juin.

L'entrevue que nous avions eu avec Tanya avait piqué ma curiosité et semblait avoir ouvert les vannes de mon esprit. Une tonne de questions sans réponses se bousculait dans ma tête mais à mesure que le temps passait et que le silence s'étirait entre Edward et moi, je réalisais qu'il était vraiment bouleversé.

Tout en le regardant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger sur cette affaire. Apparemment, tout n'était pas clair dans cette histoire et je brûlais d'impatiente d'en faire part à Edward. Au bout d'un long moment, j'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé immaculé.

— Edward ? commençai-je alors qu'il tournait la tête vers moi. Crois-tu vraiment que sa dispute avec Tanya ait pu contrarier Tyler au point d'être si nerveux le soir de l'accident ?

— Non. Je ne crois pas. Ils se disputaient souvent, et parfois même très violemment, cependant il n'avait jamais l'air d'en être vraiment préoccupé, répondit-il distraitement les yeux fixés sur la petite clé métallique entre ses doigts.

— Peut-être était-il tourmenté par le contenu de ce qu'ouvre cette mystérieuse clé ? dis-je en la lui prenant des mains.

Edward se raidit et tourna la tête vivement vers moi.

— A quoi joues-tu Bella ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Je tournai moi-aussi la tête vers lui, surprise par la froideur de sa voix. Il m'observait, le front soucieux et les lèvres pincées.

— Pardon ? glapis-je.

— Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il autant ? continua-t-il, toujours aussi glacial.

Ses yeux me scrutaient presque avec colère et je sentis qu'il se contenait pour ne pas exploser.

— Edward, je veux simplement t'aider…

— Alors laisse tomber, Ok ! Je me fous de savoir ce qu'ouvre cette foutue clé et de pourquoi mon frère avait absolument tenu à ce qu'elle me revienne ! Je veux oublier toute cette histoire et tourner la page ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici !

Je me levai d'un bond et le surplombai de toute ma hauteur.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui ! cria-t-il.

Je serrai étroitement les paupières, sentant l'énervement me gagner, et quand je les rouvris, je fixai impitoyablement mes yeux sur lui. Je refusais qu'il commette les mêmes erreurs que moi.

J'avais stupidement cru qu'en déménageant je tirerais un trait sur mon passé, mais je m'étais lourdement trompée. Malgré ce que je voulais bien admettre, ma relation avec Jacob avait laissé des traces. De profondes marques qui avaient lacéré mon cœur et que je peinais encore à cicatriser.

Je réalisai maintenant que le déni n'était pas la solution et qu'au lieu de m'enfuir, j'aurai dû affronter la situation. Si j'avais laissé Jacob s'expliquer, peut-être aurais-je pu passer outre son écart de conduite et aurions-nous pu avancer dans notre relation. Ou peut-être pas. Je n'en saurais jamais rien puisque je m'étais lâchement enfuie loin de lui. Comme Edward, qui avait fuit sa famille au lieu d'affronter le regard de son père.

Je devais le convaincre que la solution que nous avions choisie n'était pas la bonne et qu'il valait mieux affronter la vérité plutôt que de prendre la fuite.

— Edward, arrête de te voiler la face ! Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu te sentiras mieux, crois-moi ! rageai-je d'une voix forte.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ! vociféra-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Sa voix était dure et ses inflexions vexantes, mais je ne me laissai pas désarçonnée par son arrogance et son impétuosité.

— J'en sais suffisamment pour te dire que ce n'est pas la solution.

— Et quelle est-elle ta solution miracle ? Remuer tout ce merdier pour voir si ça pue toujours autant ? ironisa-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

— Il n'y a aucune solution miracle, et je n'ai pas la science infuse, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il te faut affronter tes problèmes pour les résoudre. Tu peux fuir aussi loin que tu veux, cela ne servira à rien car le doute sera toujours là Edward, tant que tu ne connaîtras pas la vérité.

— Ce ne sont que des mots Bella. De belles phrases dans la bouche d'une bonne journaliste, fit-il mesquinement.

Je ne relevai pas sa remarque venimeuse, mais notait intérieurement qu'Edward était plein de surprises.

C'était assurément un homme très séduisant et charismatique qui pouvait se montrer charmant et enjôleur. Il m'avait laissée l'explorer bien au-delà de ce que j'avais cru possible, et néanmoins, je ne connaissais pratiquement rien d'Edward Cullen sauf ce qu'il voulait bien que je sache.

Or, là je savais qu'il ne jouait aucun rôle, qu'il n'avait pas endossé son costume de séducteur pour m'éblouir. Non, là j'avais en face de moi le véritable Edward Cullen et il se montrait tel qu'il était : cynique, blessant, sanguin, vulnérable, irrésistible. De plus cet Edward là ne manquait pas de répartie.

Inexplicablement, l'association de tout ce que je connaissais de lui me plaisait atrocement, comme si le fait qu'il ne soit pas lisse et sans défauts le faisait paraître plus réel, plus attachant.

— Non Edward, ce ne sont pas que des mots. Et tu le sais, repris-je en tentant d'occulter mes pensées érotiques.

Il se rassit sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, mains enfoncées dans sa tignasse.

— Je me suis sauvée de Forks car il y avait là-bas trop de souffrances. Mais je suis partie sur un non-dit. J'ai laissé derrière moi une histoire inachevée parce que je n'avais pas la force de regarder la vérité en face. J'ai perdu quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour moi parce que j'étais trop lâche. Et maintenant, je le regrette. Mais c'est trop tard.

Edward me regarda avec tristesse et je ressentis toute sa détresse. Brusquement, toute sa colère l'avait abandonné.

— Il est encore temps pour toi, lui assurai-je.

— Je ne fuis pas Bella. Je veux juste passer à autre chose.

Je m'accroupis devant lui et emprisonnai ses mains dans les miennes en le regardant au fond des yeux.

— Cette histoire de clé est intrigante et je suis sûre qu'elle a une explication. Tu dois découvrir pourquoi il était si important pour Tyler que tu l'aies en ta possession, et je suis là pour t'y aider.

Il releva ses yeux vers moi, les traits crispés par la peine. Je posai une main sur sa joue mal rasée et caressai sa peau doucement. Bon Dieu qu'il était beau ! Même si tourmenté, il restait sublime. Mon cœur se serra à la tristesse que je lus dans ses yeux et je déglutis difficilement, la gorge douloureuse.

— Je suis persuadée que tant que tu n'auras pas les réponses aux questions que tu te poses, tu ne pourras pas aller de l'avant, continuai-je d'une voix douce en glissant ma main dans les mèches de sa nuque.

Il hocha la tête lentement et me regarda intensément. Je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis je caressai sa joue de la mienne tout en respirant son odeur si envoûtante. C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin d'un contact charnel avec lui. Le voir si vulnérable abaissait de nouveau toutes mes barrières et à cet instant, je me dis que je n'aurais aucun mal à tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Peut-être l'étais-je même déjà…

— Ok, souffla-t-il à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

Je l'embrassai tendrement sur la joue et nous nous relevâmes. Edward m'entraîna vers la cuisine où il nous servit deux whiskies. Il avala le sien d'un trait et je l'imitai, grimaçant à la brûlure de ma gorge. Puis nous prîmes place l'un en face l'autre au comptoir de la cuisine.

— Bella, je suis un peu perdu. Par où devons-nous commencer ?

— Voyons, nous savons que quelque chose a bouleversé ton frère au point de supplier Tanya de te donner cette clé. Réfléchissons, s'il voulait absolument que tu l'aies, pourquoi la lui remettre à elle ? Pourquoi ne te l'a-t-il pas donné le soir de sa mort, avant le récital ? repris-je

— Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que s'il était bouleversé par un quelconque événement relatif à cette clé, il n'a pas voulu me contrarier avant mon premier concert. J'étais déjà tellement anxieux.

— Oui, c'est fort possible, admis-je. Il pensait peut-être avoir le temps de te la donner plus tard.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'a-t-il confié à Tanya ? S'il pensait avoir le temps de me la donner, et que cela revêtait tellement d'importance pour lui, il n'aurait pas prit le risque de la confier à Tanya sachant qu'elle aurait pu oublier de me la remettre. Ce qu'elle a fait d'ailleurs. Il l'aurait gardé sur lui pour me la donner plus tard.

— Oui, c'est exact. Ca ne colle pas, admis-je en me tapotant la lèvre de mon doigt. Peut-être pensait-il que ses jours étaient menacés ? avançai-je d'une voix tremblante tandis qu'Edward me dévisageait.

— C'est ridicule !

Il se resservit un fond de whisky et m'interrogea du regard. Je secouai la tête en plaçant une main sur mon verre. Pas question de me laisser embrouiller l'esprit par l'alcool, je devais garder les idées claires pour réfléchir correctement.

— Peut-être pas. Nous devons découvrir ce qu'a fait Tyler avant d'aller chez Tanya, et pourquoi il était tellement en retard à leur rendez-vous, continuai-je.

Edward prit une minuscule gorgée de whisky et reposa son verre doucement.

— Mais comment ?

— Sais-tu si tes parents ont gardé les effets personnels de Tyler ? demandai-je après avoir réfléchis un instant.

— Oui je suppose. Ma mère ne voulait pas qu'on touche à sa chambre. Tout était resté tel quel depuis le jour de sa mort. Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas.

Je passai distraitement un doigt sur mes lèvres.

— Il faut que nous allions chez tes parents, à Los Angeles.

— Impossible, mon père ne veut plus me voir, protesta-t-il en secouant fermement la tête.

— Mais moi il ne me connait pas, fis-je remarquer en haussant les sourcils.

— Bella… grinça Edward.

— Je pourrais me présenter en tant que journaliste et l'interviewer, m'enthousiasmai-je en sautant de mon tabouret de bar.

— Et s'il refuse ?

— Alors nous trouverons un autre moyen, mais nous devons tenter Edward, dis-je d'un ton décidé tout en m'approchant de lui.

Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il semblait en plein conflit interne.

— D'accord, finit-il par dire.

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire.

— Mais ça devra attendre quelques jours, le temps que ma mère aille mieux. Elle doit venir chez moi pendant sa convalescence et je ne veux pas partir en la laissant seule dans mon appartement. Qui sait, s'il lui prend l'envie de tenter de se suicider à nouveau, au moins je serais là pour l'en empêcher, reprit-il rapidement.

— Bien sûr, rien ne presse, le rassurai-je. Vas-tu lui rendre visite aujourd'hui ?

— Oui, elle me doit une explication.

Edward but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool et fit tourner le reste du liquide ambré dans son verre, puis il planta son regard intense dans le mien et me posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que nous avions débuté cette conversation.

— Bella, pense-tu que la mort de Tyler n'était pas accidentelle ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et posai ma main sur la sienne.

— Je n'en sais rien Edward. Mais c'est ce que nous allons tenter de découvrir.

**oxOxo**

L'après-midi même, les bras chargés de sacs, je déambulais dans les rues surchauffées de New York en suivant ma mère tout en évitant de mourir d'ennui en écoutant son bavardage ininterrompu. Une fois de plus, elle m'entraîna dans une boutique de vêtements hors de prix où je savais que je n'achèterais rien, mais où elle tenait absolument à me montrer le nouveau jean à la mode.

Depuis le début d'après-midi, une écrasante vague de chaleur avait assailli la côte est, et les rues bondées vomissaient des centaines de citadins trempés de sueur qui gesticulaient comme des forcenés dans cette étouffante fournaise.

— Maman… râlai-je. Je n'en peux plus ! On peut rentrer maintenant ?

— Oh ! Dieu tout puissant ! Non ! Nous n'avons pas encore été chez Bloomingdale's et je tiens absolument à m'acheter un nouveau maillot de bain, s'écria-t-elle comme si je l'avais personnellement insultée.

— Ah, fis-je dépitée.

J'avais les pieds en compote et ma tête bourdonnait à force d'être remplie par les futilités déversées par la bouche de ma mère depuis que nous avions commencé notre marathon shopping. C'était pire qu'avec Alice, c'est pour dire !

En sortant d'une énième boutique pour arpenter furieusement le trottoir jusqu'à la prochaine, le front baigné de sueur alors que Renée paraissait fraîche comme une rose dans sa longue robe de voile fleurie, je me demandai encore ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter de faire les magasins avec elle.

Ah oui ! J'avais été trop submergée par l'avalanche de sensations que m'avait fait ressentir Edward en me tripotant sans aucune pudeur sous la nappe dans un restaurant huppé rempli de New Yorkais friqués, pour comprendre distinctement ce que ma mère m'avait demandé.

Moi qui pensais bénéficier d'un petit répit avant le lundi fatidique pour trouver une excuse valable afin d'échapper à cette séance de torture, j'avais été prise de court quand ma mère m'avait appelé pour avancer notre après-midi shopping. Bien sûr, j'avais tenté le coup de l'affreuse migraine, mais ça n'avait pas marché…

Je poussai un long soupir désespéré quand la voix suraigüe de Maman me fit sortir de mes considérations.

— Oh ! Bella, si tu voyais la maison que nous venons d'acheter à Miami Phil et moi ! Une vraie merveille ! De ma chambre je peux voir l'océan, tu te rends compte ? s'extasia-t-elle avec ravissement.

— Hum, hum, maugréai-je.

C'est vrai que ça devait changer de la petite maison blanche et vieillotte, constamment battue par la pluie, qu'elle avait partagée avec mon père au début de leur mariage. Il m'était encore très difficile d'imaginer ma mère vivant dans l'étroitesse et l'humidité constante de Forks. Et surtout vivant du maigre salaire de shérif de mon père…

— Il faudra que vous veniez Edward et toi. Oh ! Mais que je suis sotte ! Vous allez venir dans un mois pour le mariage ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix guillerette.

— Un mois ! m'étranglai-je. Si tôt ! Mais maman, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un peu précipité ?

— Ah ! Non Bella, ne recommence pas ! gronda-t-elle en plissant les yeux sévèrement.

— Mais… commençai-je avant d'être interrompue par le regard furieux de Maman.

C'était le regard qui disait « attention, si tu continues je mords ! » Je poussai un soupir de défaite et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

— Ok, soupirai-je, vaincue.

— Parfait ! Nous avons prévu la réception en plein air, dans un merveilleux endroit tout proche des Everglades.

— Oh, super ! As-tu prévu de la lotion anti-moustiques pour tes invités ?

— Il y aura des litres et des litres de champagne, des petits fours et des canapés au saumon. Et je veux que tu sois mon témoin ! piaffa-t-elle en tapant des mains, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ma répartie sarcastique.

— Tout ce que tu veux, Maman, concédai-je de mauvaise grâce, sûre de me retrouver engoncée dans une horrible robe en satin polyester bleu lavande ou rose bonbon.

Nous étions arrivées chez Bloomingdale's et Maman s'arrêta dans le rayon des bikinis, moi sur ses talons, la mine déconfite devant l'étroitesse des culottes qu'elle choisissait, quand mon portable sonna au fond de mon sac.

Quel qu'il soit, je bénis mon interlocuteur qui venait de m'éviter une interminable séance d'essayage et surtout le souvenir impérissable des fesses bronzées de ma mère dans un string.

C'était Edward. Je décrochai fébrilement.

— Allô ?

— Bella, je suis à l'hôpital et…

— Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu vas bien ? m'exclamai-je à moitié paniquée.

— Bella calme-toi, je vais très bien. Si tu m'avais laissé finir, je t'aurais dit que j'étais à l'hôpital et que ma mère n'y était plus.

Sa voix était inquiète même si j'y percevais un léger sourire moqueur.

— Mais comment ça elle n'y est plus ? Où est-elle ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

— Quoi ! Mais comment… commençai-je, un peu décontenancée.

— Elle a signé une décharge et elle est sortie ce matin.

— Sais-tu où elle a pu aller ?

— Sûrement chez elle, à Los Angeles.

— Oh !

— Bella, je crois que notre petit voyage se fera plus tôt que prévu finalement. Je t'embrasse, à ce soir.

Et il raccrocha.

Je restai interdite, les yeux dans le vague. J'étais persuadée qu'Esmée Cullen était venue à New York pour voir son fils et elle disparaissait sans avoir pu lui parler. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Vraiment, cette famille était étrange.

— Oh ! Regarde ma chérie, ce maillot est parfait ! Tu ne trouves pas ? claironna ma mère d'une voix haute perchée en sortant de la cabine d'essayage vêtue d'un minuscule bikini alors que plusieurs hommes se retournèrent pour la reluquer. Bella ? insista-t-elle.

Voyant mon absence de réactions, elle s'avança vers moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

— Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

Je me retournai lentement et la regardai sans vraiment la voir.

— Madame Cullen a disparu, articulai-je d'une voix plate.

— Qui est Madame Cullen ?

— C'est la mère d'Edward.

— Oh ! Et il ne sait pas où elle est passée ? C'est très ennuyeux ça, concéda-t-elle en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Hum, hum, répondis-je, toujours perdue dans mes pensées.

— Tiens ça me fait penser que j'ai connu un Cullen il y a longtemps, commença Maman en consultant l'étiquette du maillot de bain.

Je relevai un sourcil, immédiatement intéressée.

— Ah oui ?

— 90 dollars ! C'est de l'escroquerie ! Moins il y a de tissu et plus c'est cher, c'est le monde à l'envers ! râla-t-elle.

— Comment l'as-tu connu ? l'interrogeai-je rapidement pour la faire revenir au sujet qui m'intéressais.

— Qui donc ?

— Ce Cullen dont tu viens de parler !

— Oh ! C'était le soupirant d'une fille que je connaissais à l'Université.

— Tu as été à l'Université ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ! m'étonnai-je d'une voix indignée.

— Je n'ai fait qu'une seule année. Je dois t'avouer que même si j'adorais vivre sur le campus de Berkeley, j'ai vite réalisé que le droit n'était définitivement pas pour moi !

— Berkeley… murmurai-je.

— Oui chérie ! Ca t'étonnes tant que ça que ta mère ait pu suivre des études de droit ? s'amusa-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir sur pied. Je vais le prendre quand même car il me fait de belles fesses, tu ne trouves pas ? Oh, comment s'appelait-il ce Cullen déjà… c'était un nom bizarre, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue.

— Carlisle, lâchai-je d'une voix sûre.

— Oui ! C'est ça ! Carlisle Cullen ! s'exclama-t-elle, en souriant. Tu le connais ?

— C'est le père d'Edward.

— Edward est le fils de Carlisle Cullen ?

— Et d'Esmée.

— Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Esmée… murmura Maman en se mettant une main sur la bouche.

— La fille que tu as connu à Berkeley, c'était elle ?

Renée resta un moment sans réaction, puis hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

— Qu'y a-t-il Maman ? m'inquiétai-je.

— Rien ! Rien du tout, ma chérie ! Alors ils se sont mariés finalement… remarqua-t-elle d'un ton presque incrédule.

— Effectivement, répondis-je en la dévisageant.

— Je me souviens fort bien d'eux. Carlisle était un jeune homme très beau et très courtisé. De plus ses parents étaient très riches.

— Et Esmée ?

— Je la connaissais mieux. Nous habitions sur le campus et nous nous étions rencontrées à la bibliothèque. Elle venait de Seattle, comme moi.

—Comment était-elle ?

Renée marqua un temps d'hésitation et l'espace d'un instant, il me sembla voir son regard s'assombrir, puis elle me vit dans le miroir et me fit un sourire radieux.

— Vraiment très belle. Je me souviens de cette impression quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, elle avait l'air d'un ange entouré d'une aura scintillante et pure qui la faisait rayonner comme un astre. Et puis elle était très brillante. Sa famille ne roulait pas sur l'or et ils avaient hypothéqué leur maison pour lui payer ses études. Quand Carlisle a commencé à s'intéresser à elle, beaucoup d'étudiants ont pensé qu'elle mettait le grappin sur un beau parti, même si aucun n'a jamais osé le lui dire en face, répondit-elle.

— La mère d'Edward est une brillante avocate très réputée. Elle a été élue à la Chambre des représentants de Californie, assurai-je à Maman.

— Je suis heureuse qu'aujourd'hui elle ne manque de rien.

"Oui, elle ne manquait de rien, sauf d'amour", pensai-je amèrement.

— J'ai toujours été persuadée que même sans l'argent de Carlisle, elle aurait réussi et j'avais raison. Quel dommage qu'elle soit partie. J'aurais été très heureuse de la revoir, se plaignit Renée avec un soupir dramatique dans la voix. Peut-être que…

— Quoi Maman ?

— Non, rien.

— Maman, tu as semblé étonnée tout à l'heure qu'Esmée ait épousé Carlisle ? Ils ne s'entendaient pas bien ?

— Bien sûr que si ma chérie ! Où as-tu été cherché ça ? Ils étaient parfaits, m'assura-t-elle en hochant la tête d'un air décidé, comme pour clôturer la conversation, avant de me faire un grand sourire et de s'engouffrer dans la cabine d'essayage, me laissant seule devant le miroir, un peu hébétée.

Je méditais ses paroles un moment. Malheureusement, tout aussi parfait qu'il eut été, ce couple ne l'était assurément plus.

Je me passai une main sur le visage. Bordel ! Ma mère avait connu les parents d'Edward quand ils étaient à l'Université, quelle coïncidence ! Soudain, un éclair de génie traversa mon cerveau et je sus ce qu'il me fallait faire.

**oxOxo**

Quand enfin ma mère en eut fini avec le dévalisage de boutiques et que j'arrivai devant la porte de mon appartement, trempée de sueur, harassée et échevelée, Edward m'attendait avec une bouteille de vin blanc et un sac en papier siglé du meilleur traiteur japonais de Manhattan.

Malgré la chaleur démoniaque et inhabituelle pour une fin juin, et le fait qu'il avait dû se rendre de l'autre côté de la ville pour nous rapporter à diner, aucune trace de transpiration ne maculait son front ni sa chemise blanche.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote, toujours aussi suffoquée de le trouver si beau. Parfois je trouvais la vie injuste avec moi ! Pourquoi avais-je l'air d'une dépressive venant de courir un marathon, alors qu'Edward restait impeccable malgré cette étouffante chaleur. Il me fit un sourire éblouissant et ses yeux, tel un océan tumultueux mêlé d'or et de malachite, pétillèrent de joie.

— Tu aimes les sushis ? me demanda-t-il de sa voix veloutée en levant son sac en l'air.

— Poisson cru hein ? fis-je l'air dégoûtée en m'épongeant le front du revers de ma main. Jamais goûté.

Il secoua la tête avec son fameux sourire en coin pendant que je déverrouillais la porte.

— Tu vas adorer !

Je jetai mes clés sur la console de l'entrée et me débarrassai de mes ballerines avec bonheur en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, puis je m'écroulai dans le canapé. Edward me suivit dans l'appartement avant de claquer la porte. Il déposa ses paquets sur le comptoir et ouvrit un placard pour en sortir deux verres à pieds et un tire-bouchon.

— Dure journée ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il enfonçait le tire-bouchon dans le goulot de la bouteille.

— Tu n'as pas idée !

Le bouchon sortit avec un pop sonore et Edward remplit nos verres avant de s'assoir face moi sur la table basse.

— C'est ton patron qui te mène la vie dure ? me taquina-t-il en me tendant mon verre.

— Pas du tout ! Mon patron me mange dans la main…

— Vraiment ?

— Hum, hum, acquiesçai-je d'un air désinvolte.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Edward plus sérieusement.

— Ma mère m'a traînée à travers tout New York pour faire les magasins. J'ai dû la regarder essayer une demi-douzaine de bikinis beaucoup trop petits pour elle, et crois-moi, cette vision m'a traumatisée pour le restant de mes jours ! râlai-je. Et tout ça par ta faute !

Je trempai mes lèvres dans le liquide frais et doré et avalai une gorgée en soupirant de bonheur. Bien qu'il fût 19h30, la chaleur était encore étouffante dans mon petit appartement non climatisé.

— Hum, ta mère en bikini. Je pense qu'il y a pire comme torture ! remarqua-t-il avec un petit rire.

— Edward ! fis-je mine de m'offusquer.

Il s'esclaffa tandis que je lui donnais une petite tape sur le bras en riant.

— Allez, donne-moi ton pied, dit-il en s'emparant de ma cheville.

Ses doigts frais appuyèrent sur ma plante meurtrie par des kilomètres de courses dans les boutiques branchées et je soupirai de soulagement quand il commença un délicieux et si décontractant massage.

— Hum, ça fait du bien… ne pus-je m'empêcher de gémir en fermant les yeux et en m'adossant aux coussins du canapé.

Je me laissai aller aux pressions divines des doigts magiques d'Edward sur mes pieds congestionnés.

— Tu sais Bella, la dernière fois au restaurant quand je te caressais sous la table, je dois t'avouer que j'avais rarement vécu un moment aussi érotique, confessa-t-il d'une voix basse et grave.

Je rouvris brusquement les paupières. Edward fixait ma bouche avec des yeux brûlants et je déglutis bruyamment avant de m'empresser d'avaler une gorgée de vin. Il faisait décidément une chaleur de bête dans mon appartement.

— As-tu des nouvelles de ta mère ? demandai-je pour tenter de faire baisser la tension sexuelle entre nous.

— Non aucune, répondit-il brièvement tandis qu'il posait mon pied sur sa cuisse pour attraper son verre de vin.

Il but une longue gorgée avant de le reposer et de se saisir de mon autre pied qu'il massa avec autant de délicatesse que le précédent.

Je le fixai alors qu'il s'activait sur ma peau échauffée, les yeux baissés sur ses doigts.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais, soufflai-je doucement.

— Je sais. J'en ai envie, répondit-il d'une voix douce mais rauque en soutenant mon regard.

De nouveau, je me perdis dans l'intensité de ses prunelles et je dus m'éclaircir la gorge pour parler tellement le désir que je ressentais pour lui à cet instant m'étouffa.

— Merci, c'est très agréable, marmonnai-je. Et ce vin est délicieux.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment et je le sentis prêt à se jeter sur mes lèvres. J'avais la gorge sèche et mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine.

— Tu as faim ? demanda soudainement Edward en reposant mes pieds sur la table basse.

— Je suis affamée ! avouai-je d'une voix éraillée tandis qu'il se levait souplement et nous ramenait les sushis et deux paires de baguettes, puis il se réinstalla sur la table basse.

Je fixai les baguettes avec effroi.

— Edward, je ne suis pas très douée avec les baguettes… confessai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

— Rien d'étonnant ! sourit-il en attrapant un sushi avec dextérité. Goûte, je t'assure que c'est très bon.

Je le regardai enfourner un sushi dans sa bouche avec un mélange déroutant de dégoût et de béatitude. Comment une bouche aussi merveilleuse que la sienne pouvait-elle apprécier cette chose verdâtre et répugnante ?

Il mastiqua en fermant les yeux un court instant puis m'interrogea du regard.

— Tu ne veux pas goûter ?

— Si, si. Je me préparais mentalement ! grinçai-je en saisissant un sushi à deux doigts et en le fourrant rapidement dans ma bouche.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ! Edward avait raison, c'était exquis. Nous rîmes tous les deux devant mon air épanoui et il nous resservit du vin.

— Edward, j'ai réfléchi à cette histoire de clé, commençai-je en jouant avec une de mes mèches.

— Et ?

— Ce n'est assurément pas la clé d'une voiture, ni d'un appartement. Ca pourrait ressembler à la clé d'un cadenas. Ou peut-être d'un coffre de banque, suggérai-je entre deux délicieuses bouchées.

— Le numéro 236 sans aucun doute. Reste à savoir où se situe cette banque.

— C'est ce que je compte bien découvrir chez tes parents, affirmai-je en enfournant un autre sushi. A ce propos, savais-tu que ma mère connaissait tes parents ? lui demandai-je après m'être essuyé les doigts sur une serviette en papier.

— Non je l'ignorais.

— Ta mère et la mienne se sont connus à Berkeley, précisai-je avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin.

— Ta mère a fait du droit ? s'exclama Edward, sourcils levés et bouche ouverte.

— Oui, qui l'eut cru ! Une seule année, fort heureusement ! Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle ait tenu le coup aussi longtemps !

Edward sourit et mon cœur fondit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau, et moi si faible !

— C'est dingue. La vie est surprenante parfois, releva-t-il en secouant la tête.

— Oui. Et puis ça me sera très utile au moment de me faire inviter chez tes parents, commençai-je prudemment. Je pourrais me servir de leur amitié pour mettre ta mère suffisamment en confiance afin que je puisse fureter dans la chambre de ton frère.

Je jetai un œil vers lui et remarquai son expression contrariée.

Edward repoussa le plateau de sushi et me débarrassa de mon verre pour le poser sur la table basse. Puis il tomba à genoux entre mes jambes et me saisit les mains tandis que je me redressais.

— Bella, je n'aime pas du tout cette idée.

— Je sais Edward, mais il le faut. C'est la seule façon de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé avant la mort de ton frère.

— Promets-moi de faire attention quand tu seras là-bas. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves en garde à vue, dit-il d'une voix profonde, la mine assombrie.

J'eus un sourire crispé.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis très douée pour me faire apprécier.

— Je m'en étais aperçu, murmura Edward, ses yeux au fond des miens.

Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, juste à nous regarder. Je sentais le désir me foudroyer de l'intérieur, attisé par la proximité de nos lèvres. Son souffle brûlant balayait mon visage et ses yeux me retenaient dans leur prison étincelante de cobalt et de jade.

Soudain je me sentis haletante. Mon cœur ruait dans ma poitrine comme un cheval fou. Ma peau me brûlait comme si mon sang était bouillant dans mes veines.

Même si j'avais voulu combattre cette attirance, je savais d'ors et déjà que la lutte aurait été vaine tellement mon corps était enflammé de désir pour lui. Alors cette fois, ce fut moi qui cédai et qui collai ma bouche contre la sienne. Je glissai ma langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et caressai la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à gémir.

Je le fis s'assoir dans le canapé et je m'installai sur ses cuisses. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et je me pelotonnai contre lui en embrassant son cou parfumé. Puis je collai mon front bouillant au sien avant de nous déshabiller tous les deux.

— Ne bouge pas, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Je caressais toujours ses lèvres des miennes quand je soulevai le bassin et que je m'enfonçai sur lui. Il poussa un gémissement et les muscles de ses cuisses se tendirent alors que j'entamai un lent mouvement de va et viens.

Les mâchoires serrées, Edward rivait ses yeux aux miens et je sentis qu'il en voulait plus, qu'il mourrait d'envie de me retourner pour me prendre de toutes ses forces, mais il n'en fit rien. Ses longues mains restèrent souples sur mes hanches pendant que j'ondulais sur lui, à mon rythme. Cette fois, il me laissa contrôler son corps, en user pour me faire atteindre les sommets.

Je me mouvais sur lui lentement, sensuellement. Mes va et viens soyeux m'enivraient de plaisir et je ne ressentais plus ce besoin si malsain de domination absolue, de puissance, de pouvoir quand je chevauchais un homme. J'en aurais presque pleuré.

J'éprouvai même un désir plus intense encore à l'idée de faire jouir Edward tout en m'abandonnant à nouveau au plaisir de faire l'amour avec lui.

— Plus, prend plus… souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Ma respiration se fit rapide, hachée, à mesure que j'approchai de ma délivrance. Je contemplai le visage d'Edward, pure merveille de tentation, ses mâchoires contractées, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur son souffle erratique et laborieux, ses yeux troublés de plaisir. Lui aussi semblait prêt à succomber et j'avais envie qu'il prenne un plaisir aussi renversant que celui qu'il me procurait en me laissant le chevaucher, alors j'accélérai le rythme de mes hanches.

Quand il jouit dans mon ventre, sa main agrippa ma nuque comme pour se raccrocher afin de ne pas se perdre. Un gémissement de plaisir quitta ses lèvres et me fit basculer moi-aussi dans l'orgasme.

Nous restâmes un moment sans bouger, essoufflés, nos fronts fiévreux encore pressés l'un contre l'autre. Je le gardai encore en moi, immobile, émerveillée, la tête remplie d'étoiles multicolores qui crépitaient frénétiquement, et je sentis comme un baume doux et réconfortant s'étaler sur mon cœur.

Puis je me laissai retomber à côté de lui. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me serra plus étroitement contre son corps moite et brûlant. Je m'y blottis en soupirant, faisant jouer mes doigts sur sa poitrine veloutée.

Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle je ne pouvais plus me passer d'Edward, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Sans me poser de questions, il savait que je le voulais de cette façon et il s'était soumis de son plein gré. Sans même savoir pourquoi, il savait que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

— Incontestablement, j'adore ton canapé ! constata Edward d'une voix rieuse.

— Oui, moi aussi ! pouffai-je.

Je me redressai pour attraper nos verres et nous bûmes un instant en silence, savourant ce moment de pure détente post coïtale.

— Tu sais que Parker est en rogne contre toi ? m'informa Edward d'une voix douce en laissant traîner ses doigts dans mon dos.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

— Ton interview d'Emmett McCarthy.

— Oh ! fis-je doucement.

J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais conduis cette interview en oubliant totalement le côté sulfureux et scandaleux d'Emmett, et c'était justement ce côté qui intéressait le plus Parker.

— Pas assez saignant, selon lui, remarqua distraitement Edward tandis qu'il engloutissait un sushi.

— Il a raison tu sais. Je n'ai pas assuré avec cette interview. J'ai été incapable de faire un truc pareil à Emmett. Il est trop chouette, assurai-je en fouillant dans mon sac à la recherche de mes cigarettes.

— Ah oui ? fit Edward sombrement.

On aurait cru qu'il était jaloux.

— Hum oui, acquiesçai-je en allumant ma cigarette. D'ailleurs je crois que Rosalie lui a tapé dans l'œil.

— Ah oui, ta copine des urgences ! fit-il soulagé, j'ai complètement oublié de te demander de la remercier de ma part de m'avoir prévenu pour ma mère.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassurai-je.

Je tirai une bouffée de tabac et posai mes pieds sur la table basse.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a téléphoné douze fois au journal pour te parler !

— Douze fois ! Mon Dieu ! Ce type est fou ! m'exclamai-je. Je vais l'appeler pour lui donner le numéro de Rosalie, comme ça il cessera de me harceler !

— Très bonne idée. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te harceler… sourit-il.

— Hé ! m'insurgeai-je.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur la cuisse en souriant. Puis nous restâmes silencieux un instant, tous les deux nus dans la touffeur diabolique de mon appartement.

— Alors Parker ne va pas publier mon article ? demandai-je à Edward en mordillant ma lèvre.

— Non. Et je suis assez d'accord avec lui.

Je me rembrunis et cachai ma grimace de dépit dans mon verre. Cet aveu sonnait comme une trahison.

— Cet article est bien trop bon pour être publié par un torchon comme le _New York Insider_, précisa-t-il alors qu'il me prenait la cigarette des doigts pour la porter à sa bouche.

Je le regardai avec étonnement tandis qu'il soufflait la fumée entre ses lèvres parfaites.

— C'est vrai ? Tu le trouves bon ? m'exclamai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

— Oui bien sûr ! Je te l'ai dit Bella, tu es une excellente journaliste. Tu devrais proposer cet article à une autre publication, plus sérieuse. Une revue sportive par exemple, répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

J'eus un sourire narquois.

— Es-tu en train de pousser une de tes employées à aller voir la concurrence ? insinuai-je, puis je glissai ma bouche près de sa mâchoire pour l'effleurer de mes lèvres.

— Oui on dirait. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle employée. La meilleure ! assura-t-il en respirant soudain plus fortement. Et dans tous les domaines, précisa-t-il d'une voix plus rauque.

— Vraiment Monsieur Cullen ? le taquinai-je.

Je fis glisser mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou et l'embrassai sur la clavicule. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa. Il ne répondit pas mais l'ardeur que je lus dans ses yeux m'enflamma instantanément.

J'ôtai sa cigarette abandonnée entre ses deux doigts et l'écrasai dans le cendrier, puis le regard aguicheur, je me penchai vers lui.

— Alors laissez-moi vous montrer l'étendue de mes compétences… lui glissai-je à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

L'instant d'après il m'enfermait dans l'étau de ses bras et m'allongeait sous lui en m'embrassant avec passion.

* * *

_**L'histoire avance…**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Bonne semaine et à bientôt pour la suite !**_

_**Biz,**_

_**Sophie**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier celles qui m'ont laissé une review et plus particulièrement Nana10 et Sandry. Merci pour votre soutien inébranlable, je vous embrasse !**_

_**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve plus bas.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Au milieu de la matinée, dans la fraîcheur de mon bureau climatisé, j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière, le menton dans ma paume, un sourire béat sur le visage. Je rêvassais au corps d'Edward et à notre nuit de sexe, au lieu de bosser sur mon article, quand Alice entra dans mon bureau.

— Bella ! Prépare tes valises, nous partons en vacances ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire révélant les adorables petites fossettes de ses joues.

— Hein ? Quoi ? fis-je en sortant brusquement de ma rêverie éveillée.

Alice s'arrêta pour me dévisager d'un air suspicieux, le front plissé et les yeux mi-clos.

— Toi, t'as couché avec Edward ! s'écria-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

J'eus un hennissement nerveux.

— Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Alice partit d'un petit rire moqueur.

— Rien qu'à ta tête, on se doute que tu as pris ton pied toute la nuit ! rigola-t-elle en s'asseyant gracieusement sur un fauteuil devant moi.

Elle saisit une molécule en plastique posée sur mon bureau, nouveau gadget offert par Rosalie, et commença à le triturer entre ses petits doigts fins.

— Alors, c'est un bon coup le patron ?

— Alice ! m'insurgeai-je en rougissant furieusement.

— Quoi ? Il n'a pas assuré ?

— Si ! Mais j'ai pas envie de te parler de ça ! ripostai-je.

— Oh ! Allez Bella ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, je te raconte tout moi !

— Oui, mais tu n'as aucune pudeur !

— Juste un petit détail ! S'il te plaît ! me supplia-t-elle avec des yeux de chiot malheureux.

— Ok, juste un seul alors, soupirai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

Je me penchai en avant comme une conspiratrice tandis qu'elle attendait, suspendue à mes lèvres.

— Cette nuit j'ai eu plus d'orgasmes avec Edward que dans toute ma vie sexuelle, avouai-je avec un sourire complice.

— Oh mon Dieu Bella ! pouffa-t-elle, une main sur la bouche tandis que je hochai la tête d'un air insistant, un sourire idiot plaqué sur ma figure. Ce mec est un Dieu du sexe ! hurla-t-elle.

— Chut ! Alice ! paniquai-je en faisant de grands gestes de la main.

— Un Dieu du sexe ! répéta-t-elle en chuchotant.

— Ouais ! approuvai-je. C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé !

Nous rîmes toutes les deux comme des dindes.

— Au fait Alice, pourquoi faut-il que je prépare mes valises ? lui demandai-je en redevenant plus sérieuse.

— Parce que nous allons découvrir la Floride !

— Alice, je connais la Floride, ma mère y habite, lui rappelai-je en m'adossant au dossier de mon fauteuil.

— Oh Allez ! Ca va être sympa !

— Je ne suis pas sûre Alice, je dois aller à Los Angeles, tentai-je en grimaçant un sourire forcé.

— Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna-t-elle en relevant un de ses jolis sourcils noirs impeccablement épilé.

— Euh, pour un séminaire. Avec Edward, me justifiai-je en piquant du nez sur un des dossiers sur mon bureau.

Je l'observai à la dérobée et vis Alice plisser les paupières. Je tentai de prendre l'air détaché.

— Eh bien nous partirons dès que tu seras rentrée de ton … séminaire. J'ai demandé à Francisco de préparer le yacht, annonça-t-elle d'une voix franche.

Je relevai la tête d'un coup.

— Tu as un yacht ? m'étranglai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules.

— Oui. Et crois-moi il est tout confort !

— Oh ! Mon Dieu… murmurai-je en laissant mon esprit imaginer les luxueuses cabines en bois précieux et le profond jacuzzi.

— Bella, tu es toujours avec moi ?

— Euh, oui…

Je secouai la tête et fis disparaître le sourire niais de mon visage.

— Tu sais, mes parents adoraient Los Angeles, reprit-elle, soudain très nostalgique. Ils descendaient toujours dans le même hôtel, le Beverly Hilton. Le directeur leur gardait une suite à l'année. Tous les ans à la même époque, ils y organisaient un gala de charité que toutes les personnalités de Los Angeles attendaient. Si tu voulais faire partie du gotha mondain, il fallait être invité à cette soirée !

— Diable ! Ils devaient être sacrément sollicités !

— Ca tu peux le dire ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se rembrunir. Le directeur me garde toujours leur suite, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, fit-elle sombrement.

Son petit visage mutin d'habitude si joyeux s'était assombrit et ses yeux se firent tristes sous ses délicats sourcils noirs.

— Alice, pourquoi la Floride ? lui demandai-je soudain pour la distraire de ses sombres pensées.

Alice s'éclaircit la gorge et passa un doigt sur son sourcil, geste qu'elle faisait quand elle était gênée. Je flairai le coup fourré.

— Tu dois être là pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ta mère. C'est obligatoire.

Pas manqué ! Alice voulait encore m'entraîner dans un traquenard où je devrais faire des choses idiotes comme boire des shoots de Tequila en soutien-gorge ou encore baver devant les muscles huilés du chippendale engagé pour tripoter ma mère. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, ça ne devait pas être si horrible que ça…

— Alice, elle s'est mariée quatre fois ! Ma mère n'a plus rien d'une jeune fille ! raillai-je avec un sourire sardonique.

— C'est la tradition Bella ! insista Alice en tapant du pied.

— Mais…

— Plus de discussions ma belle. Tout est arrangé, nous partirons tous dans trois semaines, dit-elle catégoriquement.

— Tous ? relevai-je d'une voix trop aigüe.

— Jasper et moi, toi et … Edward.

— Quoi ! Edward ? Tu… Tu lui as demandé ? bégayai-je, sous le choc.

— Hum, hum. Et il a dit oui, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

— Il a dit oui… répétai-je, incrédule.

— Sans aucune hésitation, m'assura-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Et il n'a pas parlé de ce fameux séminaire à Los Angeles. Il a dit qu'il allait rendre visite à ses parents.

— Je… enfin, nous… c'est pas… bafouillai-je de nouveau en piquant un fard.

Alice partit d'un rire de gorge et referma la porte derrière elle en secouant la tête. Et merde ! Déjà que je n'étais pas douée pour les mensonges, mais mentir à Alice tenait carrément du domaine de l'impossible !

Elle allait sûrement s'imaginer qu'Edward allait me présenter à sa famille ! J'avais vraiment le chic pour me fourrer dans des situations gênantes…

Je secouai la tête avant de la reposer dans le creux de ma paume et de me replonger avec délice dans les souvenirs torrides de ma nuit de sexe avec Edward.

**oxOxo**

_Los Angeles_

Assise dans l'habitacle climatisé, je cramponnai les accoudoirs de mon siège avec force tandis que l'avion amorçait sa descente vers LAX, le gigantesque aéroport de Los Angeles.

La veille, j'avais fourré en hâte quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage, mais après réflexion, il me semblait que le pullover à col roulé ne me serait pas d'une grande utilité dans l'étouffante chaleur de l'été californien.

A ma droite, Edward, en chemise à manches retroussées et jean noir, regardait à travers le hublot les lumières de la ville se rapprocher, m'offrant une vue sublime sur son profil parfait. Un léger duvet de barbe piquante ombrait ses joues et ses mâchoires et je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de fixer le renflement de ses lèvres si tentantes.

Il était d'un calme impressionnant alors que les roues de l'avion percutaient violemment le tarmac de l'aéroport, me faisant serrer les dents et fermer les yeux.

La main douce et chaude d'Edward se referma sur la mienne et mon appréhension sembla me quitter l'espace d'un instant.

— Bella, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en me scrutant des yeux.

— Oui. C'est juste que l'avion me rend un peu nerveuse, expliquai-je d'une petite voix.

Je surpris un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres, puis il reporta son attention sur la ville au-dehors, ses doigts serrant plus fortement les miens.

Nous débarquâmes dans une chaleur infernale qui rendait tous les passagers littéralement fous. Apparemment, la canicule sévissait aussi sur la côte ouest !

Nous réussîmes malgré tout à retrouver nos bagages parmi la cohue humaine, et après avoir récupéré notre voiture de location, nous nous rendîmes à l'hôtel.

La chambre était fabuleuse et très confortable. Je pris une douche fraîche, bienfaisante et délassante pendant qu'Edward était sorti pour nous acheter des pizzas, puis j'enfilai sa chemise par-dessus mon débardeur et ma culotte, heureuse de me retrouver entourée de son odeur qui affolait toujours tous mes sens.

J'ouvris sans peine la baie vitrée coulissante et me glissai sur la terrasse surplombant la plage, soupirant de soulagement quand la fraîcheur de la nuit m'accueillit. Petit répit avant que l'astre brûlant ne reprenne ses droits.

Je m'accoudai à la balustrade, respirant profondément l'odeur iodée de l'océan. Un fort sentiment de bien-être m'envahit et je laissai un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres en écoutant le ressac des vagues sur le sable.

Sous un clair de lune éclatant, les flots tumultueux étincelaient comme un miroir sombre, et le blanc cotonneux de l'écume des vagues mourant sur la grève dans un mouvement perpétuel et immuable, contrastait avec le noir profond de l'océan.

Prise dans la contemplation des flots, j'eus l'impression de perdre la notion du temps. Je n'entendis même pas la baie vitrée coulisser doucement.

Deux longues mains chaudes entourèrent soudain ma taille et se posèrent sur mon ventre alors qu'Edward plaquait son torse contre mon dos. Je fermai les yeux et appuyai doucement ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il collait sa joue piquante contre ma tempe.

Son étreinte se raffermit autour de mon corps et je caressai lentement ses mains toujours logées sur mon ventre. Je rouvris les yeux et contemplai de nouveau l'océan. Là, enlacée par les bras d'Edward, je me sentis soudain très sereine et je savourai en soupirant ce moment exquis de bonheur total.

— L'océan m'a manqué, chuchota Edward d'une voix douce. Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis l'accident.

J'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens et me collai plus étroitement à son corps. Sa peine résonnait en moi comme si c'était moi qui la ressentais.

Il embrassa gentiment mes cheveux. Je me retournai dans ses bras pour lui faire face et lui caressai tendrement la joue. Ses yeux luisaient à la lueur de la lune et sa peau semblait aussi fine et douce que le marbre. Je passai lentement mes doigts sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, roses et pleines comme un fruit pulpeux n'attendant que d'être goûté, ce que je m'empressai de faire avec les miennes.

Il répondit doucement à mon baiser, avec une tendresse bouleversante. A cet instant, il n'était plus question de désir sexuel explosif, ni d'attirance incontrôlable. Edward vénérait ma bouche comme je vénérais la sienne. Il avait passé une main sous mes cheveux alors que ses doigts caressaient ma nuque et mes bras étaient autour de lui, le pressant contre mon corps.

Notre baiser était lent, doux, tendre et délicat. Nous nous embrassions comme deux amants, ou plutôt nous nous embrassions avec amour.

C'est là, à cet instant précis, alors que mon cœur explosait d'émotion, que je sus que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes alors que je frissonnais sous la brise fraîche venant du large, et après m'avoir longuement regardée en silence, une lueur que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue dansant dans ses prunelles, il m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

**oxOxo**

Le lendemain matin, je stoppai la Chrysler de location devant une colossale maison typiquement californienne. Une immense grille de fer forgé barrait l'allée pavée conduisant jusqu'à la demeure des Cullen, bordée de buisson d'hibiscus en fleur.

Il faisait déjà très chaud bien qu'il fut à peine 11h00 et l'air bourdonnait d'insectes et de délicats colibris qui, battant des ailes à une vitesse folle, aspiraient de leur bec interminable le nectar dans les corolles des fleurs.

Je poussai le bouton de l'interphone, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et sursautai presque quand une voix profonde à l'accent anglais très prononcé me répondit.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je viens de New York et j'aimerais rencontrer Madame Cullen.

— A quel sujet ? me répondit sèchement la voix.

— Je suis la fille d'une de ses amies de Berkeley, Renée Higginbotham.

— Un instant je vous prie.

Il y eut un déclic, puis je n'entendis plus rien. Je crus même qu'on m'avait abandonnée devant cette immense grille, mais au bout de quelques minutes, le portail s'ouvrit et je pénétrai dans la résidence des Cullen.

Si j'avais cru la maison magnifique au premier abord, il s'avérait qu'en entrant dans la propriété des parents d'Edward, je la trouvai exceptionnelle.

D'architecture moderne et épurée, les murs blancs s'élevaient sur trois étages dont certains pans n'étaient constitués que de baies vitrées qui s'ouvraient sur un gazon verdoyant et impeccablement taillé. Une volée de marches, surplombant une allée de graviers, conduisait jusqu'à la large porte d'entrée nichée sous un porche soutenu par des colonnes de pierre savamment sculptées.

Je gravis les escaliers avec des yeux éberlués par tant de magnificence et empoignai délicatement le heurtoir en bronze pour frapper à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux gris retenus par un chignon strict. Son regard perçant d'un bleu délavé me scruta sans faillir et je me sentis soudain comme une petite fille prise en faute.

— Entrez Mademoiselle Swan, dit-elle d'une voix claire et profonde marqué d'un accent anglais très distingué.

— Merci, répondis-je en entrant dans le vaste hall.

— Madame Cullen va vous recevoir dans le patio. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mademoiselle Swan.

Nos pas résonnèrent dans l'entrée tandis que je suivais la frêle silhouette de celle que je supposais être la gouvernante, en ouvrant des yeux ébahis. Cette maison était d'un luxe et d'un goût exquis.

Nous quittâmes le hall d'entrée d'où partait un majestueux escalier double aux marches de marbre rose se rejoignant à l'étage, pour traverser un élégant salon aux murs ornés de tableaux.

Nous suivîmes une galerie aux voutes de pierres blanches pour déboucher sur un patio rectangulaire ceint d'épais buissons d'hibiscus, de plantes grasses dégoulinantes de verdure, de lauriers roses et d'hortensias aux énormes fleurs pâles.

Un canapé et des fauteuils en fer forgé recouverts d'épais coussins blancs étaient disposés autour d'une table basse qu'un large parasol ouvert abritait de son ombre bienvenue.

Plus loin, une grande piscine circulaire, surmontée en son extrémité par un jacuzzi, clapotait doucement en jetant des reflets lumineux sur les murs de la galerie.

Mes talons claquèrent sur le carrelage de granit alors que je suivais toujours la gouvernante jusqu'à une femme installée sur un fauteuil. Elle s'effaça pour me laisser passer et c'est le cœur battant que j'approchai de la mère d'Edward. Celle-ci, lunettes noires sur le nez et vêtue d'un élégant tailleur de couleur crème à la coupe irréprochable, se leva en souriant et me tendit la main.

— Bonjour Isabella, dit-elle d'une voix douce en serrant ma main moite.

Je dus mettre un certain temps à répondre car je dus bien avouer que j'étais subjuguée par la mère d'Edward.

Elle avait ôté ses immenses verres fumés, dévoilant son visage pâle aux traits fins illuminé par ses yeux aux couleurs chatoyantes de noisettes et d'automne. Ses lèvres fines et ourlées, délicatement rosées et étirées par un sourire exquis, dévoilaient des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Son corps était mince et souple. Sa taille fine était sublimée par sa veste cintrée dévoilant le grain de peau irréprochable et velouté de son décolleté.

Elle m'observa paisiblement et son sourire s'accentua, creusant deux petites fossettes dans ses joues de porcelaine.

Je dus bien admettre que ma mère avait raison, cette femme irradiait d'une beauté époustouflante, presque surnaturelle, et même le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur elle.

— Bonjour Madame Cullen, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, répondis-je en souriant.

Je devais garder mon sang froid et agir le plus naturellement possible.

— Je t'en prie appelle-moi Esmée. Je suis ravie de rencontrer la fille de Renée. Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit-elle en penchant la tête de côté.

— Très bien. Elle va se remarier, dis-je en évitant soigneusement de lui préciser que c'était la cinquième fois.

— Oh ! Mais quelle bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

J'avais du mal à m'imaginer que c'était la même femme qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours une semaine plus tôt. Elle n'avait absolument rien d'une dépressive suicidaire.

— Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi, dit-elle en désignant un profond fauteuil à l'allure confortable.

Je pris place en face d'Esmée et posai mon sac à main à terre.

— Merci.

— Mildred, pouvez-vous nous amener du thé glacé je vous prie ?

Esmée reporta son attention sur moi pendant que Mildred s'inclinait rapidement et disparaissait en un clin d'œil.

— Il fait encore une chaleur torride aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle, et il paraît que nous en avons encore pour un mois !

J'acquiesçai en silence pendant qu'elle posait ses lunettes de soleil sur la table et m'observait un moment.

— Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, fit-elle remarquer.

— Merci. On me le dit souvent et je le prends pour un compliment. Maman est toujours une très belle femme.

— Je n'en doute pas ! Elle avait déjà beaucoup de succès à Berkeley. Un grand nombre d'hommes la courtisaient.

— C'est vrai que ma mère a toujours été très sollicitée ! C'est sûrement dû à son goût prononcé pour les histoires d'amour romantiques. Maman a toujours apprécié les drames passionnels et les épanchements de sentiments.

— Oh ! Oui ! Tu as raison ! Je me souviens d'une fois où elle se mourrait littéralement d'amour pour un étudiant qui ignorait jusqu'à son existence. Elle lui avait écrit une lettre d'amour enflammée ! Anonyme bien sûr ! Comme on avait pu rire en l'écrivant !

— Elle est très fleur bleue, acquiesçai-je en souriant. Je me souviens qu'un jour j'avais moi-même trouvé une lettre d'amour jaunie dans le fond d'un tiroir. C'était après le divorce de mes parents et je ne devais pas avoir plus de dix ans à l'époque, mais je me souviens encore de la passion des mots.

— Et que disait cette lettre ? me demanda Esmée, un sourire curieux aux lèvres.

— Il me semble que c'était un homme qui lui faisait une déclaration d'amour. Je crois même me souvenir qu'il la suppliait de le reprendre. Il lui donnait rendez-vous au crépuscule sous le grand chêne !

— Oh ! Comme c'est romancé ! s'écria-t-elle en mettant une main sur sa bouche après m'avoir regardé avec des yeux surpris. Renée l'a-t-elle retrouvé sous le grand chêne ? s'enquit-elle.

— Je n'en sais rien, souris-je. Comme vous le savez, ma mère adorait les effusions émotionnelles et les grandes tragédies amoureuses désespérées. Je pense que cela la faisait se sentir importante, comme une héroïne de roman à l'eau de rose. Et puis elle se lassait et passait à autre chose !

— C'était tout de même très romantique !

— Connaissant ma mère et son cœur de midinette, ça ne m'étonnes pas !

— Moi non plus ! s'amusa-t-elle.

— Comment était-elle à l'Université ? demandai-je en croisant les jambes.

Son visage s'anima et elle sourit très largement.

— Oh ! Très sympathique ! Elle n'a malheureusement fait qu'une année, mais j'en garde un souvenir impérissable ! Renée était une fervente militante de la défense des animaux. Elle était végétarienne et avait une hygiène de vie très stricte, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de fumer un joint de temps en temps ! Et puis elle était si insouciante, si rafraîchissante ! raconta-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Mildred apparut dans le patio chargée d'un plateau en argent et déposa des verres remplis de glaçons et une carafe sur la table basse avant de se retirer.

— Merci Mildred, fit Esmée en remplissant un verre de thé glacé qu'elle me tendit.

— Merci, dis-je en saisissant le verre. Vous savez, elle n'a pas vraiment changé.

— Oh ! J'en suis sûre ! m'assura-t-elle avec un sourire amusé en se servant à son tour.

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée de liquide ambré. Je l'imitai en silence.

— Ca m'a toujours étonné qu'elle ait choisi cette orientation. Les études de droit sont très ardues et même si elle ne manquait pas de motivation, j'avais du mal à imaginer Renée derrière un bureau ! fit remarquer Esmée en secouant la tête.

— Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. J'ignorais d'ailleurs jusqu'à peu qu'elle avait suivi ce cursus. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé, lui confiai-je.

— Ah oui ? fit-elle pensivement avant de reprendre. Vers quelle orientation s'est-elle dirigée après l'Université ?

— L'enseignement. Avant de connaître son futur mari, Renée était institutrice en classe de maternelle.

— Voilà qui lui convient mieux ! constata-t-elle. Renée avait cette petite étincelle de folie qui me manquait et j'étais toujours heureuse de passer du temps avec elle. Elle était ma bouffée d'oxygène ! Elle devait être parfaite avec les enfants ! reprit-elle d'un ton enthousiaste.

J'opinai de la tête en prenant une gorgée de thé, bien consciente que l'échange de banalités prenait fin et que j'allai bientôt devoir jouer finement pour qu'Esmée me laisse visiter la chambre de son fils.

— Alors Isabella, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Los Angeles ?

Je fis tourner doucement le thé dans mon verre en le fixant résolument. C'était le moment de me lancer.

— Ma mère m'a dit que votre mari était un prestigieux chirurgien, commençai-je en tentant de garder une voix assurée.

— C'est exact, admit-elle en hochant lentement la tête.

— Et vous êtes vous-même une brillante avocate, élue à la Chambre des Représentants, ayant mené de front sa vie de famille et sa carrière, continuai-je.

Esmée hocha de nouveau la tête, sourcils froncés, et je me doutai qu'elle se demandait où je voulais en venir. Je posai mon verre sur la table et la regardai dans les yeux.

— J'aimerais écrire un article sur vous et votre famille.

Esmée se figea tout à coup. Son visage prit un air grave et contrarié et invraisemblablement, je ne la trouvais que plus belle. Elle avait l'air d'une tragédienne grecque, magnifique et fière, presque céleste. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux et me repris. Il fallait que je sois extrêmement fine pour réussir à la persuader de collaborer.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement avant de déposer elle-aussi son verre sur la table.

Je la regardai quelques instants, cherchant dans mon esprit paniqué la meilleure manière qui soit pour lui répondre. Avec son visage diaphane et ses longs cheveux auburn et bouclés, elle me fit penser à Edward et je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de m'égarer. Esmée m'observait de ses yeux noisette avec une intensité qui me mit mal à l'aise. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer dans mon argumentaire.

— Votre réputation d'avocate n'est plus à prouver et depuis que vous êtes élue, le grand public vous connait. J'ai fait quelques recherches et je sais par quel drame vous êtes passés votre famille et vous. Mon intention n'est nullement de déballer votre vie privée dans les journaux, je voudrais simplement votre témoignage sur votre parcours professionnel et son implication dans votre vie de famille.

Les lèvres d'Esmée se serrèrent en une fine ligne amère.

— Pour être totalement honnête avec toi Isabella, je préférerais que tu choisisses quelqu'un d'autre pour ton article. Je suis sûre que les collines de Los Angeles regorgent de couples qui ont brillamment concilié leur vie de famille et leur parcours professionnel et qui seront ravis d'étaler tout cela dans la presse, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cinglante.

Toute la douceur de ses traits avait disparu laissant place à un visage froid et fermé. La tâche s'avérait plus ardue que je ne l'avais prévue.

— Je vous l'ai dit Esmée, là n'est pas mon intention. Je veux juste raconter votre expérience en tant qu'avocate, femme publique, épouse et mère. D'autre part, je ne vous cache pas que j'aurais pu écrire cet article sans vous avoir consulté auparavant.

— Ca n'aurait pas été très correct, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

— Non, je vous l'accorde, reconnu-je. Mais c'est un fait. Je tenais juste à vous informer que personnellement, je ne ferais rien sans votre accord. Mais si vous refusez, sachez que mon rédacteur en chef confiera la rédaction de cet article à un de mes collègues qui lui n'aura aucuns scrupules à ce sujet.

Esmée réfléchis quelques instants et rajusta la jupe de son tailleur sur ses genoux d'une main nerveuse.

— Si j'accepte, peux-tu m'assurer que tu écriras cet article avec ma collaboration ?

Je me pressai d'acquiescer.

— Je vous le garantis. Il n'y aura rien de publié sans que vous n'ayez explicitement donné votre accord.

— Bien. Dans ce cas c'est entendu, concéda-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

— Merci Esmée, dis-je sincèrement. Je vous assure que vous ne le regretterez pas. Je vous promets de ne pas abuser de votre temps. Si vous m'autorisez à vous enregistrer, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'un entretien formalisé.

— C'est d'accord Isabella. Je préfère tout autant car je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer.

— Merci encore pour votre collaboration. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de femmes dans ce pays apprécieront de lire votre témoignage.

Esmée hocha la tête sombrement sans rien dire. Même si elle n'était pas convaincue, elle me laisserait pénétrer dans sa maison et j'aurais au moins une chance de trouver des indices sur cette fameuse clé.

— A propos, vous pouvez m'appeler Bella.

— Très bien, Bella.

Elle reprit son verre et s'adossa au dossier du fauteuil.

— As-tu l'intention de rester longtemps à Los Angeles ?

De nouveau, elle rayonnait d'un éclat chaud et éblouissant.

— Non, juste quelques jours. J'ai des obligations à New York et je n'aurais malheureusement pas le temps pour le tourisme, regrettai-je avec un petit sourire.

— Quel dommage ! La Californie regorge de merveilleux endroits à visiter, se désola-t-elle. Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas déjeuner avec nous avant que nous ne commencions ? Carlisle doit rentrer dans une heure, proposa-t-elle aimablement.

— Ce serait avec grand plaisir.

Je devais avouer que même si elle n'était pas ravie de ma présence, elle était d'une délicieuse politesse et d'un savoir-vivre irréprochable. De plus, en dehors de son incroyable beauté, il se dégageait d'elle une aura d'autorité innée et elle était d'une classe indéniable. Je savais maintenant de qui Edward tenait son charisme extraordinaire.

— Bien, je vais prévenir Mildred de rajouter un couvert, dit-elle en se levant. Nous déjeunerons dans la salle à manger, Mildred veille à y laisser les volets fermés afin de conserver un peu de fraîcheur.

— Vous avez une maison magnifique ! remarquai-je en me levant à mon tour.

— Merci Bella. Je dois t'avouer que cette maison est ma plus grande fierté. Je me suis moi-même chargée de toute la décoration, me confia-t-elle, le regard enveloppant les murs environnant.

« Voilà ma chance ! » pensai-je.

— Vraiment ? Je vous félicite. Vous avez un goût exquis !

— Veux-tu que je te la fasse visiter avant que Carlisle n'arrive ?

« Gagné ! » me dis-je. Exactement ce que je voulais. J'eus un petit sourire victorieux qu'Esmée interpréta comme de la gratitude.

— J'en serais ravie Esmée.

Et elle glissa son bras sous le mien pour m'entraîner dans la fraîcheur de la maison.

**oxOxo**

Après avoir visité le deuxième étage de la maison, nous descendîmes l'escalier de marbre qui serpentait au bout du couloir, laissant un vide sur le hall dont le toit était uniquement constitué de verre. Je levai des yeux éblouis sur le ciel visible depuis l'intérieur de la maison et m'imaginai comme ce devait être merveilleux de contempler les étoiles confortablement installée dans le sofa recouvert de brocard poussé dans un coin du hall.

Esmée m'expliquait comment elle avait imaginé cette étonnante maison et le temps qu'elle avait mis à dénicher un architecte suffisamment qualifié pour dessiner les plans de cette somptueuse demeure, pendant que nous arpentions un long couloir tapissé d'épaisse moquette écrue et dont les murs étaient garnis de toiles encadrées dans de riches moulures dorées.

Je jetai un œil rapide mais assuré sur les tableaux de style moderne et abstrait à l'exception d'un seul qui représentait un paysage champêtre, presque pastoral, où une jeune femme, négligemment allongée, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, était peinte. Je m'arrêtai devant ce tableau pour l'admirer de plus près.

— Cette toile est l'œuvre de Ruben, me précisa Esmée en s'arrêtant à mes côtés pour la contempler.

Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir quand je l'avais entendu pour la dernière fois.

— Ces peintures sont très belles. Vous avez beaucoup de goût Esmée.

Esmée hocha la tête en souriant gentiment.

— Continuons, tu veux-bien ?

J'opinai du chef et la suivit jusque dans une délicieuse chambre blanche et pourpre à la décoration très étudiée.

— Voici la chambre de mon fils Edward. Je l'ai entièrement redécorée. Nous l'utilisons comme chambre d'amis maintenant qu'il habite à New York, me précisa-t-elle d'une voix légère, mais le sourire avait disparu de son visage.

J'eus un bref instant de malaise. Si elle savait qu'à peine je serais sortie de cette maison, j'allais courir le retrouver, elle m'aurait sûrement chassée de chez elle à coup de pieds dans le derrière. J'avais l'impression d'être une affreuse menteuse qui se jouait de l'adorable personne qu'était Esmée.

— Viens Bella, je voudrais te montrer la bibliothèque, dit-elle en refermant la porte rapidement.

— Oh ! Volontiers ! Je nourris une grande passion pour les livres ! m'écriai-je sans mentir cette fois.

Nous passâmes devant une porte, mais Esmée ne s'arrêta pas pour l'ouvrir et je ne lui fis aucune remarque, cependant, je notai mentalement l'emplacement de cette mystérieuse pièce.

Nous continuâmes pour arriver au fond du couloir et pénétrâmes dans la plus grande bibliothèque privée que je n'avais jamais vue. Du sol au plafond, les murs étaient recouverts de rayonnages soutenant des milliers de livres.

La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtres, mais plusieurs lampes de bureaux posées sur des consoles diffusaient un éclairage tamisé. Au centre, une grande banquette recouverte de velours vert invitait le lecteur à s'y installer, lové dans ses confortables coussins moelleux.

Cette pièce était tout simplement parfaite. Mais plus que tout, ce fut l'odeur de l'encre et du papier vieilli que me bouleversa le plus.

— Oh ! Mon Dieu ! m'écriai-je en écarquillant les yeux. Cette bibliothèque est exceptionnelle ! Il y a tellement d'ouvrages ! Esmée, ce doit être un bonheur total que de posséder une telle quantité de livres !

— Oui, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai guère le temps de m'adonner à la lecture. Hormis le code pénal bien entendu ! plaisanta-t-elle tandis que je passai le bout de mes doigts sur les tranches des couvertures, découvrant avec ébahissement la diversité des genres de la collection personnelle des Cullen.

Je sortis précautionneusement un ouvrage de Stendhal et l'ouvris avec révérence en me mordant la lèvre. C'était une édition en français, sûrement une des premières. Je caressai doucement les pages jaunies avec beaucoup d'émotion et de respect, comme s'il s'agissait de reliques sacrées.

Le portable d'Esmée sonna, me sortant à peine de ma transe.

— Je suis désolée Bella, je dois prendre cet appel. Puis-je te laisser quelques minutes ? s'excusa-t-elle.

— Oui bien sûr Esmée. Je crois pouvoir trouver ici de quoi m'occuper, fis-je en faisant un large mouvement du bras désignant les livres sagement rangés sur leurs étagères.

Mais dès qu'elle fut sortie de la bibliothèque, je refermai vivement le livre que je tenais en main pour le remettre à sa place, et me précipitai vers la porte. Je scrutai nerveusement le couloir sans apercevoir Esmée, alors je sortis rapidement. Je courus à pas vifs, heureuse que la moquette épaisse étouffe le bruit de mes chaussures, jusqu'à la pièce que nous n'avions pas visitée.

J'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Tyler. Et j'avais raison. Dès que j'eus actionné la poignée de cuivre, j'eus l'impression de profaner un sanctuaire. Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge alors que je pénétrai dans la vaste pièce.

Une large porte fenêtre encadrée de longs voilages blancs s'ouvrait sur une terrasse à la rambarde de pierre. Le grand lit en fer forgé, adossé au mur de gauche et flanqué d'un chevet, était recouvert d'un couvre-lit en velours sombre et surplombé d'une étagère en bois contenant une petite dizaine de livres.

Je m'approchai du bureau poussé dans le fond de la pièce, sur lequel plusieurs feuillets griffonnés étaient éparpillés sur le sous-main, à côté d'un manuel d'anatomie encore ouvert. Quelques vêtements étaient jetés négligemment sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Des photos étaient punaisées au mur au-dessus du bureau. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux noisette, Tyler probablement, prenait la pose à côté de jeunes gens souriants. Sur certaines, je pus reconnaître Edward et Tanya.

Tout avait l'air d'être resté intact depuis le jour où Tyler avait trouvé la mort huit ans plus tôt. Je sentis l'adrénaline brûler mes veines tandis que je m'apprêtai à fureter dans les affaires d'un mort, violant les secrets qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

Le cœur battant, j'ouvris les tiroirs du bureau et fouillai parmi les affaires personnelles de Tyler. J'avais une désagréable impression qui m'oppressait la poitrine, comme si le fait de pénétrer dans l'intimité d'un mort allait jeter sur moi une terrible malédiction.

Je délaissai finalement le bureau de Tyler qui ne contenait que des documents qui me parurent sans importance. Il fallait que je me hâte si je ne voulais pas être surprise.

Que penserait la mère d'Edward si elle me trouvait dans cette pièce ? Mon estomac se tordit douloureusement et j'expirai lentement pour m'exhorter au calme tandis que je furetai dans la salle de bain attenante où tout était resté tel quel.

On aurait presque pu croire que quelqu'un se rasait toujours avec le rasoir déposé sur la tablette, ou se parfumait encore avec le flacon d'eau de toilette posé près du miroir.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et c'est le souffle court que je retournai dans la chambre parquetée pour examiner le contenu du tiroir du chevet. Là encore, je ne trouvais rien d'intéressant.

— Bon Dieu ! Si je savais au moins ce que je cherche ! pestai-je en m'agenouillant au sol et en inspectant dessous le lit.

Un bruit soudain provenant du couloir me fit me redresser vivement. La respiration saccadée et la gorge desséchée par l'angoisse, je me figeai, tentant d'écouter les bruits à l'extérieur malgré le sang semblant battre à tout rompre dans mes tempes et mes oreilles bourdonnantes.

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici si je ne voulais pas me faire surprendre dans cette chambre. Je me remis debout rapidement, tanguant un peu sur mes jambes flageolantes et me retournai pour rejoindre la porte. Dans ma précipitation, mon sac à main heurta un cadre photo posé sur la table de chevet qui s'écrasa sur le parquet avec un bruit sourd.

— Merde ! grinçai-je, les dents serrées, la panique montant d'un cran.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ma maladresse me poursuive de la sorte ? Je fis demi-tour et m'accroupis au sol où était tombé le cadre qui s'était ouvert dans sa chute, libérant la photo qu'il contenait. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait mon front et c'est les mains moites que je ramassais le cadre et la photo qui s'en échappait.

Mon sang rugit dans mes veines quand j'examinai le cliché représentant deux garçonnets devant un énorme gâteau au chocolat, se tenant par le cou et arborant un sourire espiègle et complice. Edward et son frère…

Edward avait cet éclat dans les yeux que la pellicule avait figé, cet air qu'ont les enfants profondément heureux devant leur gâteau d'anniversaire. A ses côté, Tyler riait en encerclant le cou de son frère, ses yeux bruns plissés de bonheur. Ils avaient l'air tellement joyeux à cet instant, tellement insouciants. Ma gorge se serra et j'eus du mal à réprimer un sanglot. Je retournai la photo et mon souffle se coupa quand je lus l'inscription manuscrite au dos.

— Oh Mon Dieu ! soufflai-je nerveusement tandis que je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de mon bloc note et d'un crayon.

Je recopiai rapidement l'inscription sous la photo. Soudain, j'entendis de nouveau un bruit venant du couloir et je repris immédiatement mes esprits. Il fallait que je parte d'ici tout de suite. Je me hâtai avec des mains tremblantes de remettre la photo en place dans son cadre puis je sortis rapidement. La main sur la poignée, je refermai à peine le battant quand une voix me fit sursauter.

— Que faites-vous ici ?

— Oh ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! m'écriai-je une main sur mon cœur battant frénétiquement, en découvrant Mildred devant moi, le regard froid et inquisiteur.

— Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici Mademoiselle Swan ? répéta-t-elle en dardant toujours sur moi ses prunelles claires et glaciales.

J'avalai ma salive et tentai de respirer correctement, la main toujours posée sur ma poitrine.

— Je cherchais les toilettes, mais il y a tellement de portes dans cette maison que je ne parviens pas à me souvenir laquelle est la bonne, me justifiai-je en espérant que Mildred ne remarquerait pas mes mains tremblantes et mon souffle court.

Elle plissa les yeux et un coin de sa bouche se releva légèrement, mais son ton était toujours aussi sec quand elle me répondit.

— C'est par ici Mademoiselle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je soufflai discrètement en suivant la gouvernante qui me conduisait dans le couloir. Ouf ! Je l'avais échappée belle ! A quelques secondes près, je me faisais surprendre à fouiller dans cette maison comme une vulgaire cambrioleuse. Et pas la plus expérimentée, ni la plus douée d'ailleurs…

Fort heureusement, j'avais pu compter sur ma maladresse qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas servi qu'à me mettre dans une situation embarrassante, et j'étais persuadée que l'inscription notée au dos de la photo d'Edward et de son frère constituait un indice dans notre enquête sur cette mystérieuse clé.

Tout en suivant Mildred à travers le couloir, j'observai son chignon strict, son dos droit, sa posture fière et sa démarche assurée. Elle avait l'air d'être de la veine des vieilles gouvernantes anglaises sévères et inflexibles, même si son demi-sourire de tout à l'heure me laissait supposer que derrière ce flegme apparent se cachait une âme généreuse et enjouée.

Peut-être même connaissait-elle des secrets, malencontreusement entendus depuis l'office où elle préparait le dîner ? Peut-être pourrais-je l'amener habilement à me parler de Tyler et des circonstances de sa mort ? Je devais tenter le coup.

— Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? la questionnai-je sur un ton léger.

— Oui, effectivement.

— Vous avez donc dû connaître les fils de Monsieur et Madame Cullen.

— En effet Mademoiselle. Quand je suis arrivée au service de Monsieur et Madame Cullen, ils étaient encore des enfants Pourquoi cette question ? répondit Mildred en me lançant un regard soupçonneux par-dessus son épaule.

J'ignorai sa question et tentai de jouer finement.

— C'est une telle tragédie que de perdre un enfant. Ces dernières années n'ont pas dû être faciles pour vous, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Mildred s'arrêta pour me regarder.

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Nous nous faisions face et ses yeux sur moi me rendaient mal à l'aise. Je me grattai le sourcil et me forçai à la regarder dans les yeux.

— Eh bien, j'imagine que la peine d'Esmée et de son mari a dû être incommensurable. Mais je suppose qu'avec leurs métiers, somme toute assez prenants à tous les deux, vous avez dû être une seconde mère pour ces garçons et que la perte de l'un d'entre eux a dû être terrible pour vous aussi.

Mildred prit une profonde inspiration et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

— Effectivement Mademoiselle Swan. Madame Cullen adorait ses enfants, mais elle n'était pas très disponible, tout comme Monsieur Cullen. Le plus souvent, c'est moi qui pansais leurs plaies quand ils tombaient, séchais leurs larmes quand ils avaient du chagrin et les veillais jours et nuits quand ils étaient malades, répondit-elle d'une voix triste en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

Les yeux bleus glaciers de Mildred s'embrumèrent et elle renifla en les tamponnant avec un mouchoir en tissu d'un blanc éclatant, qu'elle avait sorti de la poche de son tablier. Sa peine me toucha plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Sous ses allures guindées et sévères, il s'avérait que Mildred cachait un cœur tendre et aimant.

— Quand Tyler est mort, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'était un garçon si gentil, si brillant, poursuivit-elle avec beaucoup d'émotions. Et quand Edward est parti, cette maison a définitivement perdu tout son charme. J'aimais tant quand il jouait du piano. Il était tellement doué. Parfois il faisait un duo avec Elisabeth. C'était tout simplement divin. Edward a beaucoup de talent, affirma-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Mon cœur se serra soudainement et une boule d'amertume gonfla dans ma gorge. Qui était cette Elisabeth qui jouait du piano avec Edward ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas parlé d'elle ?

— C'était sa petite-amie ? questionnai-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu mais Mildred n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser.

— Elisabeth ? Grand Dieu, non ! sourit-elle. C'était la cuisinière que Madame Cullen avait engagée, continua-t-elle d'un air sombre, un pli profond barrant son front.

Avec soulagement, je laissai mes poumons se vider de l'air que j'avais inconsciemment retenu, persuadée que j'allais découvrir une facette cachée d'Edward, puis je repris mon interrogatoire.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier…

— Oh ! Détrompez-vous Mademoiselle Swan, nous nous entendions très bien. Elle aimait beaucoup les garçons de Madame Cullen. Il me semble même qu'elle avait une préférence pour Edward, même si elle était la confidente de Tyler. Ils se disaient tout. Nous avons tous été très tristes quand elle est morte, constata Mildred en hochant la tête.

Quelques petites mèches grises s'échappèrent de son chignon serré et elle les plaqua aussitôt contre sa tempe. Elle avait l'air vraiment peinée.

Je posai une main compatissante sur son bras.

— Mildred, je suis désolée que vous ayez dû faire face à tant de peine, la consolai-je.

— Je vous remercie Mademoiselle.

— C'est arrivé il y a longtemps ?

— Oui. Il y a huit ans maintenant. A peine trois mois plus tôt que Tyler, soupira-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, interpellée par ce nouvel élément. Deux morts en à peine trois mois de temps dans la même maison. C'était pour le moins troublant.

— Comment ce drame s'est-t-il produit ?

Elle se mit à tripoter la petite médaille qu'elle portait autour de son cou d'un air absent.

— C'était un malheureux accident. Elisabeth souffrait d'horribles insomnies et avait l'habitude de prendre des somnifères. Ce soir-là, elle s'est levée pour aller dans le patio.

Elle fit une pause et me regarda dans les yeux.

— Elle s'est noyée dans la piscine.

— C'est affreux ! compatis-je, la main sur ma bouche.

— Oui, c'est un drame terrible qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

— Peut-être avait-elle trop pris de médicaments ? hasardai-je.

— Les médecins ont dit qu'elle en avait absorbé plus que d'habitude, c'est pourquoi elle devait être désorientée quand elle s'est relevée. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle a trébuché et qu'elle a chuté dans la piscine. Si seulement elle était sortie ce soir-là comme elle l'avait prévue, elle serait toujours en vie, conclut-elle d'un air sombre en pinçant les lèvres.

La voix d'Esmée résonna dans le hall, mettant fin à notre conversation qui venait juste de titiller ma curiosité.

— Ah ! Bella tu es là !

— Oui. Je me suis égarée en cherchant les toilettes et Mildred m'a gentiment ramenée jusqu'ici, fis-je en souriant aimablement à la gouvernante.

— Merci Mildred. Bella, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te rafraichir avant de nous rejoindre au salon ? Carlisle vient d'arriver.

— Bien sûr. Je ne serais pas longue, lui assurai-je avant de lancer un regard suppliant à la gouvernante.

Mildred eut un petit sourire.

— Venez Mademoiselle, c'est par ici.

Esmée s'éloigna de sa démarche gracieuse et légère, ses formes ondulant dans son élégant tailleur fait sur mesure.

— Merci Mildred. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella.

— Je ne suis pas autorisée à appeler les invités de Monsieur et Madame Cullen par leur prénom, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton très professionnel.

— Si. Puisque c'est moi qui vous y autorise, arguai-je avec un regard en biais et un sourire complice.

Les lèvres de Mildred s'étirèrent légèrement et ses yeux perdirent un instant leur dureté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressentais à présent beaucoup de sympathie pour cette femme.

— D'accord Miss Bella.

Je roulai des yeux en secouant la tête.

— Ce n'est pas encore parfait, mais c'est déjà mieux que ce Mademoiselle Swan ridicule ! grommelai-je avant d'entrer dans les toilettes.

Une fois que j'eus poussé le verrou, je restai sans voix devant la taille de cette pièce. Dans mon appartement, les toilettes constituaient un recoin de moins d'un mètre carré. Ces toilettes-ci étaient fastueuses, à l'instar du reste de la maison, avec leur vasque en marbre et leur robinetterie chromée parfaitement lustrée. Tout était assorti dans un camaïeu d'écru et de vert malachite, jusqu'aux essuie-mains accrochés aux patères et au lustre luxueux suspendu au-dessus de ma tête.

Je me lavai les mains et me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage. J'avais hâte de sortir d'ici pour retrouver Edward et pouvoir m'exprimer librement sans jouer un rôle. Je me sentais fatiguée de toute cette comédie.

— Allez Bella, tu peux y arriver ! m'encourageai-je à voix basse en me regardant dans le miroir.

Puis je remis mon sac à main sur l'épaule et partis rejoindre Esmée et son mari dans le salon.

Quand je pénétrai dans la pièce, je remarquai tout de suite la beauté du Docteur Cullen. Il était vêtu d'un élégant costume gris anthracite sur une chemise bleu foncé, sans cravate, faisant ressortir ses cheveux blonds cendrés et sa peau légèrement halée. Ses traits fins, presque féminins, étaient virilisés par une mâchoire forte et volontaire et il darda son regard bleu sur moi dès l'instant où j'eus passé la porte.

— Ah ! Voici enfin la fameuse Bella dont me parle Esmée depuis tout à l'heure ! s'écria-t-il en s'avançant dans ma direction.

— Bonjour Docteur Cullen. Je suis enchantée de vous connaître, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu peux m'appeler Carlisle, ajouta-t-il.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les miens tandis qu'il scrutait mon visage de son regard acéré.

Je déglutis péniblement, inexplicablement gênée par notre proximité tandis qu'il gardait ma main dans la sienne plus longtemps que nécessaire. J'ôtai rapidement mes doigts de sa paume chaude.

— Mais je t'en prie, viens t'installer, nous allons passer à table, m'informa-t-il en frôlant mon dos de sa main pour me conduire jusqu'à la salle à manger où Esmée arrangeait un bouquet de pivoines blanches posé au centre de l'immense table d'acajou.

Je pensai immédiatement à Edward. Contrairement à lui, son père ne m'avait nullement charmée. Néanmoins, je me forçai à sourire.

— Merci Carlisle, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Je peux revenir plus tard, proposai-je d'une petite voix.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ce type m'impressionnait. Quelque chose en lui me mettait mal à l'aise et me donnait envie de partir en courant.

— C'est hors de question ! Tu es notre invitée, insista Esmée en me présentant ma chaise avec un sourire charmant.

Je m'y assis en la remerciant et ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre.

— Esmée, ces fleurs sont magnifiques !

— Merci. Ce sont mes préférées, avoua-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté. Ce sont les préférées d'Edward également, ajouta-t-elle plus bas d'une voix fluette.

Je surpris le regard dur de Carlisle sur son épouse et fus soulagée quand Mildred apparut chargée d'un plateau contenant trois flûtes en cristal et un seau à champagne.

— Chéri, Bella est la fille de Renée Higginbotham. Tu te souviens d'elle ? commença Esmée en dépliant sa serviette sur ses genoux.

Carlisle se leva et sortit la bouteille du seau pour l'essuyer à l'aide d'une serviette blanche.

— Ah oui ! Ton amie hippie végétarienne, répondit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Esmée pinça les lèvres et son regard s'assombrit.

— Tout à fait, dit-elle sèchement.

Le bouchon sauta avec un bruit sec qui me fit presque sursauter.

— Champagne ? me demanda Carlisle avec un sourire séducteur.

— Volontiers, répondis-je en lui souriant poliment.

Il remplit nos verres du liquide pétillant et je fixai la mousse crépitant dans ma flûte avec une gêne grandissante. Les relations entre les époux Cullen avaient l'air extrêmement tendues.

— Alors Bella, que devient cette chère Renée ? demanda Carlisle en se rasseyant.

— Elle va épouser un batteur des Marlins dans trois semaines.

— Oh ! Intéressant ! J'adore le base-ball ! s'enthousiasma-t-il soudainement. Alors trinquons à la santé de ta mère et du pauvre fou qui va s'enchaîner volontairement à une femme ! railla-t-il en faisant tinter son verre contre le mien.

Je bus une gorgée de champagne pour ravaler la réplique cinglante que je crevais d'envie de lui cracher au visage, et tentai de grimacer un sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mildred qui, le visage impassible, nous déposa une assiette de saumon fumé avec des toasts tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'étirait entre nous. Elle repartit aussitôt vers la cuisine, non sans avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux à l'intention de Carlisle, et je réprimai l'envie de me lever pour la suivre, laissant cette ambiance pesante derrière moi.

Esmée coupa une lanière de saumon pour la porter à sa bouche.

— Chéri, savais-tu que Bella était journaliste ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton enjoué que je soupçonnai totalement feint.

— Non, je l'ignorais, répondit-il en me regardant les sourcils levés.

Esmée s'essuya le coin des lèvres avec sa serviette et prit une petite gorgée de champagne.

— Elle prépare un article sur moi.

Carlisle reposa la flûte sur la nappe d'un geste lent.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, c'est exact, confirmai-je.

— Eh bien ça alors ! C'est étonnant ce que vous les journalistes pouvez trouver intéressant ! C'est vrai, qu'y a-t-il de si passionnant dans ta vie au point d'en faire un article, chérie ? railla-t-il d'un ton sardonique, paumes en l'air.

Je regardai Esmée, choquée par les propos méprisants de son mari et ne pus m'empêcher de réagir.

— Votre femme est une avocate très réputée, élue au Congrès et qui a brillamment concilié sa carrière et sa vie de famille. Beaucoup de femmes actives seront heureuses de lire son témoignage, répondis-je d'un ton sec avec un sourire poli mais totalement dédaigneux.

Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur sa figure et il se mit à rire doucement en secouant la tête.

— Mais de quelle vie de famille parles-tu Bella ?

—Carlisle… commença Esmée.

— Si tu veux vraiment savoir des choses sur notre famille, il vaut mieux t'adresser à notre gouvernante, je pense qu'elle en saura plus que mon épouse à ce sujet, la coupa Carlisle d'une voix froide.

Tout sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres et son expression reflétait un mélange de déception et de colère.

— Comment oses-tu dire ça après ce que tu as fait ! explosa Esmée, rouge de fureur et d'humiliation.

— Mais je ne dis que la vérité. Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu passer du temps avec nos enfants, ça t'ennuyais de jouer aux petites voitures ou aux jeux vidéos avec eux. Tu n'étais même pas là pour les border le soir ou pour leur faire réciter leurs leçons. Tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était de défendre des criminels ! aboya-t-il d'un ton féroce.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher ça ! Toi aussi tu étais souvent absent ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi pour quelle raison ! se défendit Esmée en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son mari.

— Ca suffit ! cria-t-il en abattant son poing sur la table, me faisant sursauter.

Esmée étouffa un hoquet mais ne répondit pas. Dire que j'étais mal à l'aise était un euphémisme. J'aurai voulu disparaître dans l'instant pour éviter d'être témoin d'une violente dispute entre les parents de mon petit-ami.

Carlisle fut secoué d'un petit rire nerveux.

— Quelle ironie ! Un journal s'intéresse à ta vie de famille, se moqua-t-il avec acidité.

Puis son visage redevint grave et il regarda sa femme au fond des yeux.

— Nous n'avons plus de famille ! lâcha-t-il sombrement avant de vider sa flûte d'un trait.

Esmée triturait les dents de sa fourchette du bout de ses ongles manucurés. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées et ses yeux baissés. Plus personne ne parlait et je réalisai que c'était le moment ou jamais de m'éclipser, mais je n'en eus malheureusement pas le temps.

— Tout ça c'est ta faute ! explosa soudain Esmée, les yeux brillants de larmes braqués vers son mari.

Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses mains étaient serrées en deux poings sur la nappe blanche.

— Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, ça ne fera pas revenir Tyler, dit Carlisle d'une voix lasse.

— Oui Tyler est mort, et il n'y a pas une journée qui passe sans que je ne pleure mon fils. Mais c'était un accident Carlisle ! Un accident ! Tu n'avais pas à blâmer Edward pour ce qui s'est passé ! Il a souffert tout autant que nous ! S'il est parti c'est uniquement à cause de toi !

Carlisle la fixa un moment sans rien dire alors qu'elle respirait difficilement. Puis il repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! cracha-t-il en balançant rageusement sa serviette sur la table. Bella, ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, me dit-il courtoisement avant de sortir de la salle à manger.

Esmée suivit son mari du regard et sursauta quand nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle souffla et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

— Je suis désolée que tu aies assisté à ça Bella.

J'hochai la tête et tentai un maigre sourire réconfortant.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, la rassurai-je, puis je posai une main sur son avant-bras. Esmée, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

— Pas vraiment… soupira-t-elle.

— Je vais vous laisser, vous avez l'air épuisé.

— Merci. Je crois en effet qu'un peu de repos me ferait le plus grand bien.

Je me levai doucement, chancelant un peu sur mes jambes et posai mon sac à main sur mon épaule.

— Bella… dit Esmée en se levant elle-aussi. Je crois qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire d'écrire cet article finalement. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas ébruiter cette conversation.

— J'ai bien compris Esmée. Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais aller saluer Mildred avant de partir. Ne vous dérangez pas, je connais le chemin.

— Merci Bella. Passes le bonjour à ta mère tu veux bien, dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

— Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir Esmée, répondis-je en l'étreignant rapidement.

J'entrai dans la cuisine et trouvai Mildred s'affairant devant l'immense évier en inox.

— Je dois partir, lui dis-je d'une petite voix tandis qu'elle tournait vers moi son regard bleu lavé.

— Bien Miss Bella. Désirez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

— Non merci, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je venais simplement vous saluer et vous remercier.

— Me remercier ? Mais pour quoi Miss Bella ? s'étonna-t-elle.

« Pour avoir été là pour Edward et son frère, pour les avoir bordés, choyés, soignés, aimés, alors que leur mère était trop occupée pour le faire. » pensai-je amèrement.

— Pour avoir été si gentille avec moi, murmurai-je.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai sur la joue.

— Au revoir Mildred, prenez soin de vous.

— Vous aussi Miss Bella.

Je sortis de la cuisine et traversai le hall majestueux. Quand je fus enfin hors de cette fabuleuse maison, je pris une grande inspiration et longeai les massifs de fleurs colorées en pressant le pas vers ma voiture, mon sac à main serré contre mon flanc.

Je démarrai le moteur et appuyai sur l'accélérateur en jetant un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur. Aussi luxueuse et confortable que fut cette gigantesque et impressionnante maison, elle ne contenait à présent plus que des regrets.

* * *

_**Pas très sympathique ce Carlisle n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite !**_

_**En attendant, n'oubliez pas les reviews…**_

_**Biz,**_

_**Sophie**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier Mariie qui m'a laissé une review tout à fait adorable et qui m'a complètement reboostée.**

**Mariie, je suis ravie d'avoir pu te faire passer des moments agréables en compagnie de Bella et d'Edward et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira.**

**Pour ta remarque concernant le faible nombre de reviews, je dois avouer que c'est très frustrant d'avoir passé du temps (beaucoup de temps !) à imaginer et écrire des situations tout en essayant d'être originale et cohérente, puis lire, relire et relire encore pour éradiquer les fautes d'orthographes (même si quelques-unes arrivent toujours à survivre !) et n'avoir que très peu de commentaires à chaque chapitre.**

**C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très motivant. C'est même une vraie remise en question !**

**Un énorme merci à Sandry et Nana10 qui me suivent et me soutiennent depuis le début. Je vous embrasse très fort !**

**Mais trêve de blabla et place au chapitre !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas.**

**Chapitre 14**

Assise sur la terrasse d'un restaurant du front de mer, à l'ombre d'un large parasol se balançant sous le vent chaud, je finissais de raconter à Edward ma catastrophique entrevue avec ses parents en fumant ma quatrième cigarette.

Le stress de cet interminable mâtinée commençait peu à peu à redescendre et j'avais retrouvé avec bonheur les bras d'Edward qui m'avaient procuré beaucoup de réconfort. Installé en face de moi sur un fauteuil de paille, ses Ray Ban sur son nez, il était plus beau que jamais.

— Bon Dieu Bella ! Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû y aller ! ragea-t-il pour la énième fois. Vois comme mon père t'a bouleversée !

— Oh ! Il n'a pas été grossier avec moi. Juste odieux avec ta mère, constatai-je amèrement en me souvenant des paroles blessantes que Carlisle avait jetées à la figure de son épouse.

Je me mordis la lèvre, pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir parler librement de son père avec Edward, puis je me décidai à me lancer.

— J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te dire ça, mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, avouai-je en regardant mes doigts qui essuyaient la condensation sur mon gobelet en carton.

— Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Mon père peut être vraiment détestable parfois.

— Hum. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ta mère lui reprochait autre chose que ton départ. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela pourrait être ?

— Si. Je vois très bien, fit-il d'un ton morne. Bella, mes parents sont loin d'être un modèle de famille unie et aimante. Il m'est arrivé de surprendre mon père avec une de ses maîtresses dans notre maison alors que ma mère était au tribunal.

— Oh ! répondis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Finalement, mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé.

— Et ta mère s'en est doutée ?

— Ma mère ne s'en est pas doutée. Elle savait. Mais elle a toujours fermé les yeux, reprit-il d'un air profondément attristé. Vraiment, je regrette que tu aies dû supporter une de leurs disputes, Bella.

— J'avoue que c'était très embarrassant. Mais si je n'y été pas allée, je n'aurais pas pu découvrir ceci, poursuivis-je en tapotant la page du bloc note posé sur la table.

Il hocha sombrement la tête avant de se saisir du bout de papier pour la cinquième fois. Il le relut encore. Sur la feuille blanche était tracé de mon écriture tremblante « 236 - _CNB Flower St_. »

Auparavant, nous avions consulté internet et découvert que CNB étaient les initiales de City National Bank et que cette banque se trouvait sur Flower Street.

— Nous irons demain matin, décrétai-je en piquant une frite dans mon assiette. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que Tyler voulait protéger à l'abri dans un coffre de banque.

Je restai un moment silencieuse et ne pus m'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Mildred. J'hésitai tout en regardant mes mains, puis j'humectai mes lèvres sèches, salées par les embruns, et relevai le regard sur Edward.

— Edward, l'appelai-je alors qu'il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de l'océan, les sourcils froncés. Je voudrais que tu me parles de la nuit où Elisabeth est morte.

— Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

— Mildred. Elle m'a un peu parlé d'elle, de ton frère et de toi. Cette femme que ta mère avait engagée comme cuisinière, elle avait l'air d'être très proche de vous.

— Oui, c'est juste, admit-il avec un reniflement nerveux. Sûrement plus que nos propres parents. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il tant ?

Je replaçai une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

— Eh bien, Mildred m'a raconté les circonstances de la mort d'Elisabeth. Elle a dit qu'elle prenait souvent des somnifères pour dormir et que ce soir-là, elle en avait pris une plus forte dose que d'habitude.

— Effectivement. C'est ce que le médecin a constaté.

— Or elle avait prévu de sortir, c'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ?

Edward me fixa un instant avant de s'accouder à la table et de se pencher vers moi.

— Où veux-tu en venir Bella ? me demanda-t-il.

— Eh bien, tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'elle ait pris ces somnifères alors qu'elle avait des projets pour la soirée ?

— Si, reconnut-il.

Je détournai les yeux vers l'océan ondulant, vaste masse en mouvement, majestueuse et insondable.

— Attends, tu crois que la mort d'Elisabeth ne serait pas accidentelle ? s'écria soudain Edward dont le cerveau semblait s'être remis à fonctionner.

— Il faut envisager toutes les éventualités.

— Mais enfin, c'était une femme respectable, qui aurait pu vouloir sa mort ? s'exclama-t-il avant de s'adosser à son siège pour se passer une main dans les cheveux. Tout cela est complètement fou ! constata-t-il en caressant sa barbe de trois jours.

Il avala une gorgée de soda, puis ôta ses lunettes de soleil et prit un air concentré.

— Bien. Je vais essayer de rassembler mes souvenirs, commença-t-il en respirant profondément. C'était en mars, un samedi soir. Ma mère devait se rendre à un gala de charité pour je ne sais plus quelle cause. Tyler, Tanya et moi nous étions invités chez des amis à Santa Barbara. Elisabeth était seule à la maison, se rappela-t-il.

— Et ton père ?

— A un colloque de médecine ici à Los Angeles.

— Il n'y avait personne à la villa ? Pas même Mildred ? remarquai-je tandis que je m'accoudais à la table.

— Non. Ma mère lui avait donné sa soirée puisque personne ne serait à la maison ce soir-là. Je crois qu'elle était allée rendre visite à sa nièce. Elisabeth devait sortir elle-aussi.

— Sais-tu ce qu'elle devait faire ce soir-là ?

— Non, je l'ignore.

Je me mis à mordiller un de mes ongles. Visiblement, tous avaient un problème de communication dans cette famille.

— Qui a découvert le corps d'Elisabeth ?

— Mon père.

— Sais-tu s'il y a eu une autopsie ?

— Oui. Le rapport a conclu à une mort par noyade. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, conclut-il en s'adossant au dossier du fauteuil.

— Il faudrait que nous nous procurions ce rapport, et je sais qui appeler pour ça, dis-je en fouillant dans mon sac à la recherche de mon portable.

Je passai un coup de fil à Alice, oubliant qu'avec le décalage horaire, je la réveillais au petit matin.

— Allô ? me répondit sa petite voix embrumée de sommeil.

— Alice, c'est Bella.

J'entendis un froissement de draps.

— Bella, tu sais quelle heure il est ? s'indigna-t-elle.

— Je suis désolée de te réveiller, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

— Ah oui ? dit-elle d'une voix soudain plus réveillée. Au fait, comment se passe votre séminaire avec Edward ? insinua-t-elle mesquinement.

Je jetai un œil à Edward et me mordis la lèvre en le découvrant de profil en train de fumer une cigarette.

— Hum. Très bien, c'est très… intéressant. Passionnant même.

J'entendis un grognement masculin et Alice se mit à pouffer.

— Arrête Jasper, je suis au téléphone ! dit-elle d'une voix faussement indignée. Que puis-je faire pour toi Bella ? reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

— J'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches pour moi. Il faudrait que tu te procures un rapport d'autopsie sur un accident concernant Elisabeth…

Je me stoppai et regardai Edward d'un air interrogateur.

— Price, répondit-il.

J'hochai la tête.

— Elisabeth Price. Elle est décédée à Los Angeles en mars il y a huit ans.

Il y eut un petit blanc et je retins mon souffle.

— D'accord, je vais appeler Démétri, répondit Alice.

Je soufflai de soulagement.

— Super, peux-tu me les envoyer par e-mail sur mon I phone dès que tu les as ?

— Hmm, gémit-elle, puis j'entendis un petit soupir étranglé.

— Alice ? Tu es toujours là ?

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre.

— Oui. C'est entendu Bella, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Merci Alice, tu es géniale ! m'écriai-je.

— Je sais ! Eh Bella, pour l'instant je ne peux pas te demander d'explications car je suis un peu… occupée. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lâcher l'affaire ! Dès que tu rentres, tu me racontes tout ! exigea-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

— C'est ça, au revoir Alice, et embrasse Jasper pour moi.

— Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! sourit-elle, et elle raccrocha.

Je regardai l'écran de mon téléphone en secouant la tête, un petit sourire tendre au coin des lèvres. Dieu ! Que j'adorais Alice !

— C'est arrangé. Alice va m'envoyer le rapport d'autopsie par e-mail. Enfin, quand elle aura fini ses galipettes avec Jasper, me moquai-je en rangeant mon portable.

Edward sourit et mordit dans son hamburger avant d'aspirer son soda à la paille. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour rassembler mes idées, vaguement troublée par le spectacle de la bouche d'Edward en pleine action.

Je pris une bouchée de mon sandwich et mastiquai en me frottant le front.

— Et si elle s'était suicidée ? avançai-je soudainement.

— C'est ce que le légiste a émis comme hypothèse. Mais personnellement je n'y ai jamais cru.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'Elisabeth était amoureuse. Elle avait rencontré ce type, James Middleton, dans le restaurant où il travaillait et ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter quelques mois plus tôt. Elle était dingue de lui, alors je ne vois pas quelles raisons elle aurait eu de se suicider.

— Hum, en effet, admis-je.

Je réfléchis un instant.

— Tu sais ce que faisait ce gars au moment de la mort d'Elisabeth ? repris-je.

— Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

— La police ne l'a pas interrogé ? m'étonnai-je.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

— Non. C'était une mort accidentelle. Il n'y a pas eu d'enquête.

— Elisabeth avait peut-être rendez-vous avec lui le soir de sa mort. Nous devons le retrouver pour l'interroger. Sais-tu dans quel restaurant il travaillait ?

— Au Boa Steackhouse sur Ocean Boulevard à Santa Monica. Mais je ne sais pas s'il y travaille encore.

— Il faudra que nous allions y faire un tour.

Il me regarda quelques instants puis détourna la tête vers l'océan. Il paraissait perdu et déconcerté.

— Bella, tout ça c'est complètement dingue !

**oxOxo**

La City National Bank of Los Angeles était située à Downtown, dans le quartier des affaires, bien loin de l'immense banlieue résidentielle verdoyante et fleurie qui constituait la ville de LA. Je levai la tête devant la hauteur du gratte-ciel avant de pénétrer par les portes tournantes entièrement vitrées.

A mes côtés, Edward semblait tendu comme un arc. Nous nous insérâmes dans la file d'attente, et une fois parvenus jusqu'au guichet, expliquâmes à l'employée derrière le comptoir que nous voulions accéder à la salle des coffres individuels.

Elle nous fit patienter sur des sièges de cuir et je posai ma main sur celle d'Edward pour arrêter ses doigts qui pianotaient convulsivement sur sa cuisse. Je tentai un sourire rassurant qui ressembla davantage à une grimace tordue et serrai sa main dans la mienne.

Fort heureusement, l'attente ne dura pas longtemps et une employée en tailleur noir et chemise blanche s'avança vers nous. Nous nous levâmes.

— Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, je suis Cynthia Forbes, dit-elle en serrant la main d'Edward. Puis elle serra énergiquement la mienne en s'inclinant légèrement.

Nous la saluâmes poliment.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit-elle.

— Nous aimerions accéder au coffre n°236, je vous prie.

— Bien sûr Monsieur Cullen. Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, je vais vous y conduire.

Edward signa le registre et Cynthia Forbes nous fit pénétrer dans une immense salle dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de petites portes numérotées, munies de deux serrures. Elle s'arrêta devant le coffre n°236 et inséra sa clé dans une des serrures.

Edward l'imita et fit tourner la petite clé jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic se fasse entendre. La porte s'ouvrit et Edward sortit une longue caisse de l'emplacement, puis nous suivîmes Cynthia jusqu'à une pièce sans fenêtre ni caméra.

— Je serais à côté si vous avez besoin de moi, précisa-t-elle avant de refermer doucement la porte.

Edward et moi nous regardâmes puis il déposa la caisse sur la table en fer et l'ouvrit lentement. Mon sang pulsait dans mes veines à une vitesse incroyable alors que nous étions sur le point de découvrir ce que Tyler voulait absolument que son frère ait en sa possession.

J'arrêtai de respirer et fus parcourue d'un frisson glacé quand le couvercle fut complètement soulevé, claquant sur le fer de la table avec un bruit sec.

— Oh ! Mon Dieu ! murmurai-je en mettant une main sur ma bouche.

Là, devant nous, dans cette petite caisse, se trouvait un revolver automatique calibre 38 dont l'acier brillait sous les néons blafards. Je jetai un œil vers le visage d'Edward, dont les couleurs semblaient avoir disparu.

Lentement, il tendit la main vers l'arme. Je le regardai faire, la tête dans le brouillard de mes pensées désordonnées et soudain, mes neurones se reconnectèrent à mon cerveau et je stoppai son geste en attrapant ses doigts.

— Non ! Ne le touche pas ! criai-je.

Edward me lança un regard perdu, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux s'obscurcirent.

— Pourquoi ? Tu penses que mon frère s'en est servi pour tuer quelqu'un ?

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais on ne sait pas à quoi cette arme a pu servir et il serait malencontreux que tes empreintes se retrouvent dessus, tu ne crois pas ?

— Tu as sûrement raison.

Je passai ma main dans le fond de la boîte et trouvai une feuille pliée en quatre et un étui d'allumettes provenant du Palente Bar. Je tendis la lettre à Edward. Il la saisit d'une main tremblante et la déplia sur la table pour nous permettre de la lire ensemble.

_Los Angeles, le 11 mars 2003_

_Mon très cher,_

_Je t'écris encore, même si je sais que tu ne répondras pas à cette lettre, pas plus que tu n'as répondu à toutes les autres._

_Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai trouvé un emploi de cuisinière chez un couple de personnes très aisées, ce qui me permet de m'adonner à ma passion pour la cuisine tout en vivant dans un environnement très confortable._

_Je sais que tu n'étais pas d'accord pour que je te quitte, mais crois-moi, je ne regrette rien. J'ai trouvé beaucoup de réconfort auprès des deux fils de cette famille._

_J'aimerais que tu voies de tes propres yeux la beauté de cette ville qui ne semble jamais se reposer. Ici, tout est en perpétuel mouvement, bien loin de la grisaille et de l'immobilité intolérable de ta Forks adorée._

_Ici, il fait toujours beau et je profite de mon temps libre pour lire dans le jardin, entourée par les massifs d'hortensias et de lauriers roses._

_Mes employeurs ont également très bon goût en matière d'art et j'ai pu constater qu'ils avaient en leur possession une de tes œuvres. La plus magnifique de toutes et la plus chargée d'émotion aussi. Je suis persuadée que tu sais de laquelle il s'agit. Voilà, après toutes ces années, je l'ai retrouvée et tu sais ce que cela signifie._

_Je compte te rendre visite dans les prochains jours._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Elisabeth._

Edward et moi nous regardâmes interloqués. Je sursautai presque quand Cynthia frappa discrètement à la porte. Edward fourra à la hâte la lettre et le revolver dans sa poche et nous refermâmes le couvercle avant d'aller ouvrir.

— Tant pis pour les empreintes ! souffla-t-il.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit Cynthia avec un sourire poli.

— Oui, nous avons fini, la remercia Edward en m'attrapant par le coude.

Une fois la boîte remise au coffre, nous sortîmes de la banque et nous engouffrâmes dans la voiture. Edward démarra en trombe et s'inséra dans la circulation dense de cette fin de mâtinée tandis qu'accoudée à la portière, j'appuyais mes doigts moites sur mon front douloureux.

— Bella, ça va ? demanda Edward, inquiet devant mon silence éloquent.

— Forks, Edward, murmurai-je. Elisabeth a écrit à un homme qui habitait à Forks.

— Oui, je sais.

— C'est une toute petite ville d'à peine 3000 habitants où tout le monde se connait ! continuai-je en secouant la tête. C'est là-bas que j'habitais Edward, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une Elisabeth Price.

Edward zigzagua entre les voitures et je me cramponnais tant bien que mal à mon siège.

— Qui est la personne à qui elle écrivait d'après toi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il évitait de justesse une bicyclette.

— James Middleton peut-être, tentai-je. Par pitié Edward, ralentis ou tu vas nous faire avoir un accident ! m'écriai-je.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire. Si c'est à James qu'était destinée cette lettre, cela voudrait dire qu'il habitait aussi à Forks. Or ça ne colle pas étant donné qu'Elisabeth le fréquentait ici à Los Angeles, continua-t-il pensivement.

— Oui, tu as raison. En tout cas, qui que ce soit, il n'a jamais reçu cette lettre, lui fis-je remarquer.

Il acquiesça sans rien dire.

— Elisabeth mentionne une des œuvres que possèdent tes parents. En ont-ils beaucoup ?

— Oui. Sculptures, tableaux, photographies. C'est difficile de savoir ce à quoi Elisabeth faisait référence dans sa lettre.

— En tout cas, elle semblait très excitée à l'idée de l'avoir retrouvée. Je me demande pourquoi… murmurai-je en me frottant le front.

— Cette lettre est vraiment bizarre. Elisabeth écrit à quelqu'un qui, vraisemblablement, ne répond jamais à ses lettres. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle ?

— Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, reconnu-je. On dirait qu'elle parle par énigmes. Il semble qu'il était important pour le mystérieux destinataire de cette lettre de retrouver cette œuvre. Elle écrit qu'elle est persuadée qu'il sait de laquelle il s'agit et qu'il est également conscient de sa signification. Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

— Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'en plus de ne jamais avoir été envoyée, elle ne contient pas d'éléments prouvant que la mort d'Elisabeth a été provoquée, finit par dire Edward.

— J'avoue ne pas te suivre, reconnus-je.

— Si comme nous le supposons, Elisabeth a bien été assassinée, pourquoi mon frère aurait-il pris soin de mettre cette lettre à l'abri dans un coffre étant donné qu'elle ne donne aucune indication précise sur l'auteur de sa mort ?

— Tu as raison. Cette lettre doit avoir une importance capitale et cela doit concerner cette fameuse œuvre d'art que possèdent tes parents .Je me demande qui pouvait bien en être le destinataire.

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais peut-être que lui le sait, dit Edward en me tendant l'étui d'allumettes qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.

Je fronçai les sourcils en le dévisageant puis ouvris l'étui. Sur la face intérieure étaient écrits un nom et un numéro de téléphone : J. Jenks, 555 9634.

Je regardai Edward qui conduisait maintenant souplement sur l'autoroute, puis sortis mon portable de mon sac.

— Nous allons le savoir tout de suite.

— Attends Bella, ne téléphone pas avec ton portable. Il vaut mieux le faire d'une cabine.

— Très juste, reconnu-je.

Edward continua un peu sur l'autoroute puis emprunta la sortie la plus proche et se gara le long du trottoir, non loin d'une cabine téléphonique.

Nous descendîmes et je composai rapidement le numéro noté sur l'étui d'allumettes. La première tonalité résonna. Nerveusement, je serrai le combiné dans ma paume moite et déglutis difficilement tandis qu'Edward me lançait un regard angoissé.

Au bout de la sixième sonnerie, je secouai la tête et m'apprêtai à raccrocher quand j'entendis un déclic. Je me tendis immédiatement.

— Allô ? fit une voix d'homme, rugueuse et rocailleuse.

Je perdis instantanément tous mes moyens.

— Monsieur Jenks ? interrogeai-je.

Je n'eus pas de réponse, aussi je continuai.

— Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, une amie de Tyler Cullen. J'ai trouvé votre numéro de téléphone dans ses affaires et j'aimerais savoir si nous pouvions nous rencontrer pour…

— Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas la personne que vous recherchez. Il n'y a pas de Jenks ici, me coupa mon interlocuteur d'une voix froide avant de raccrocher.

Je restai interdite, regardant le téléphone avec hébétude.

— Il a raccroché, dis-je simplement.

— C'est étrange comme comportement, remarqua Edward en m'entraînant vers la voiture. Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir dit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas Jenks.

J'hochai la tête en montant dans la voiture.

— Oui tu as raison. Allons à ce Palente Bar.

— Bella, c'est dans le Watts ! s'écria Edward.

— Oui et alors ?

— Alors c'est dangereux ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des sanglantes émeutes dans ce quartier ?

— Si. Bien sûr. Mais nous sommes en pleine journée. Et nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que les médias exagèrent toujours non ?

— Tu es complètement folle !

— Edward, c'est la seule solution, insistai-je.

— Non. C'est hors de question. Je ne t'amènerais pas là-bas.

J'attrapai la poignée de la portière.

— Bien, dans ce cas j'irais seule.

— Attends, Bella ! cria-t-il en me retenant par l'épaule.

Ses prunelles lumineuses et inquiètes me firent presque renoncer, mais je me ressaisis bien vite et soutins son regard.

— Edward. Il y a beaucoup d'éléments troublants dans cette histoire tu ne trouves pas ? Pourquoi ton frère aurait-il eu besoin d'un revolver ? Qui est ce mystérieux J. Jenks et pourquoi Tyler possédait-il son numéro ? Et pourquoi aurait-il voulu mettre en lieu sûr une lettre provenant de votre cuisinière et qui n'a jamais été envoyée ?

Edward ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres, semblant réfléchir. Je profitai de mon avantage.

— Edward, j'ai l'impression que la mort d'Elisabeth et celle de Tyler sont liées. Et je pourrais presque jurer que la mort de Tyler était préméditée. Je suis sûre que si nous arrivons à découvrir des éléments permettant de nous éclairer sur la mort d'Elisabeth, nous aurions les réponses aux questions que nous nous posons au sujet de ton frère. Nous avons juste à aller dans ce bar et demander s'ils connaissent un dénommé Jenks, c'est tout.

— Ce que tu peux être têtue ! râla-t-il.

— Je sais.

— Ok Bella, soupira-t-il. Mais c'est moi qui parle.

— Comme tu voudras, acquiesçai-je en lui tendant l'étui d'allumettes.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence tendu. Par la fenêtre ouverte, je regardai les palmiers défiler à vive allure. Les avenues résidentielles aux parterres verdoyants et fleuris firent place aux immeubles vétustes et aux rues poussiéreuses.

Edward gara la voiture près d'une petite bâtisse carrée faisant le coin de la rue. Les murs en béton recouverts d'une peinture « terre de sienne » décrépie s'ouvraient sur une étroite porte parée d'un rideau de perles colorées, ainsi que sur deux petites fenêtre à barreaux. Une minuscule terrasse faisait face à l'entrée, au-dessus de laquelle était peinte l'enseigne en lettres majuscules.

Il coupa le contact et me fixa un long moment.

— Tu es sûre ?

Je pris une grande inspiration.

— Oui, allons-y.

Je suivis Edward dans l'enceinte du restaurant en veillant à ne pas trébucher sur le seuil mal aplani. La pénombre de la pièce contrastant avec la luminosité extérieure nous aveugla un instant et il nous fallut un moment pour que nos yeux s'y habituent.

Je jetai un regard circulaire aux lieux, meublés de tables en formica et de chaises en paille. Le sol était crasseux et un vieux juke-box poussé dans un coin jouait un air de rap. La salle était déserte.

Dans la chaleur étouffante brassée par un vieux ventilateur grinçant, nous nous approchâmes du bar derrière lequel nous observait un homme à la carrure impressionnante et au teint hâlé, un portoricain vraisemblablement.

— Bonjour, lança Edward tandis que les yeux de l'homme faisait la navette entre nous deux.

Il ne répondit pas mais posa bruyamment le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer sur le comptoir.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! aboya-t-il d'une voix grave à l'accent espagnol très prononcé, en toisant Edward de son regard menaçant.

Apparemment nous n'étions pas les bienvenus.

— Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver Jenks ? s'enquit Edward.

L'homme posa son torchon et appuya ses paumes sur le comptoir en se penchant vers nous, faisant se contracter ses énormes biceps tatoués. Ses yeux bruns, profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, nous scrutèrent avec un mélange de haine et de défi.

— Vous êtes de la police ?

— Grand Dieu, non ! se pressa de répondre Edward.

— Tant mieux pour vous, railla-t-il en reprenant son torchon et en se retournant pour attraper d'autres verres humides derrière lui.

Nous nous regardâmes Edward et moi, ne sachant trop quoi faire face à l'indifférence de cet homme à notre présence. Edward finit par se racler la gorge bruyamment et fouilla dans une des poches de son jean.

— Excusez-moi ! l'appela-t-il de nouveau.

L'homme se retourna enfin tandis qu'Edward posait un billet de 100 dollars sur le comptoir.

— Peut-être que ceci vous rafraîchira un peu la mémoire.

L'homme fixa le billet qu'Edward tapotait du bout du doigt avec son sourire en coin, puis il le regarda en face, et une lueur de folie traversa ses yeux. Brusquement, il attrapa Edward par le col de sa chemise avec une poigne de fer pour le plaquer violemment contre le comptoir poisseux.

— Mais où tu te crois toi ? Tu ramènes ton petit cul de blanc propre et plein aux as dans mon bar et tu crois qu'en me filant ton putain de fric, je vais tout te déballer comme dans ces putains de films de merde ! T'est pas au cinéma, alors barre-toi d'ici avec Blanche-Neige avant que je ne fasse le tour de ce bar pour te trouer le cul avec mon flingue ! rugit-il en serrant davantage le cou d'Edward.

Ses mâchoires étaient serrées et il fulminait de rage tandis qu'Edward, la poitrine contre le bar, respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

— Lâchez-le ! tonnai-je d'une voix froide et dure en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Sinon tu feras quoi Blanche-Neige ? ironisa-t-il en découvrant deux rangées de dents blanches.

Une pulsion inconnue et ravageuse me brûla les entrailles et je m'empourprai, le souffle saccadé et les dents serrées.

— Je ne suis pas Blanche-Neige ! hurlai-je en abattant mes paumes sur le comptoir.

— Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? fit-il en écrasant un peu plus la tête d'Edward contre le bar avec sa grosse paluche.

— Bella… arrête ! croassa-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

J'ignorai la remarque d'Edward et tentai aussi d'ignorer son visage tourmenté.

— Pourquoi croyez-vous que je venue ici ? J'ai absolument besoin de voir Jenks. Il m'a laissé son numéro sur un étui d'allumettes provenant d'ici, mais je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Sinon, je ne serais jamais venue vous embêter dans votre bar, vous pouvez me croire ! Mais J'ai besoin de voir Jenks! criai-je d'une voix suraigüe. Et puis ce n'est pas la peine de faire votre numéro de gros dur pour m'intimider car je le suis déjà assez comme ça !

L'homme me regarda d'un air sidéré et lâcha un peu sa prise sur la nuque d'Edward.

— Vous devriez avoir honte de votre attitude ! Que diraient vos enfants s'ils savaient que vous maltraitez des gens qui ne vous ont rien fait ? m'enflammai-je en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Il me fixa avec ahurissement.

Je croisai furtivement le regard désespéré d'Edward, puis reportai mon attention sur le gars balèze qui brutalisait mon petit-ami.

— Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas les valeurs que vous voulez leur apprendre. Que vous aimeriez qu'ils sortent de ce ghetto et qu'ils ne tombent pas dans la délinquance comme leurs camarades d'école, continuai-je d'une voix plus douce.

L'homme me regarda bien en face et fit une grimace avant de relâcher sa poigne. Edward se releva difficilement et s'éloigna du comptoir en rajustant sa chemise. Je lui attrapai l'avant-bras et le serrai convulsivement, comme pour m'assurer qu'il était bien sain et sauf. Je tremblai de tous mes membres et j'avais la gorge desséchée par l'angoisse.

— Je suis désolée que vous vous soyez senti insulté par cette tentative de corruption, mais nous devons absolument trouver Jenks, insistai-je quand même.

L'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait lâché Edward, recula de deux pas et s'adossa au frigo vitré derrière lui. Puis il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma avec un zippo. Je soupirai, certaine qu'il allait se terrer dans son mutisme, mais il prit finalement la parole.

— Je n'ai pas revu Jason depuis longtemps. Il ne doit plus avoir de contrats. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore sur le marché.

« Des contrats, pensai-je. Que quel genre de contrat veut-il parler ? »

— Où puis-je le trouver ? demandai-je avec espoir.

— Il traînait beaucoup au Viper Room, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

J'hochai la tête.

— Merci.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte et j'eus soudain peur qu'il ne mette sa menace à exécution, à savoir « faire le tour du bar pour nous trouer le cul avec son flingue ».

— Il y a huit ans, un petit blanc bien propre sur lui m'a demandé la même chose que vous, lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Nous nous retournâmes brusquement.

— Vous a-t-il dit son nom ?

— Non.

— Et que lui avez-vous dit ? demandai-je avec empressement.

Il tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et eut un rire sardonique.

— Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre.

Edward m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna rapidement.

— Hey, petite ! appela-t-il tandis que je me retournai. Tu as un sacré cran, reconnu-t-il avec un large sourire. T'as l'air d'être vraiment dans la merde pour te pointer ici, mais j'suis pas sûr que tu saches vraiment à quoi tu t'engages si tu retrouves Jenks.

Puis il attrapa le billet abandonné sur le comptoir et me le tendit.

Je secouai lentement la tête.

— Gardez-le. Pour vous remercier de nous avoir laissé la vie sauve.

Il secoua la tête, amusé par ma répartie, et fourra le billet dans sa poche.

Edward écarta le rideau de perles qui tinta mélodieusement et nous nous précipitâmes vers notre voiture, autour de laquelle plusieurs jeunes s'étaient déjà regroupés.

— Viens Bella, ne traînons pas ici, souffla Edward en s'installant au volant.

Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et nous quittâmes ce quartier avec soulagement.

— Bon Dieu ! J'ai eu une de ces frousses ! soufflai-je en passant une main tremblante dans mes cheveux.

— Et moi donc ! avoua sombrement Edward en massant encore son cou endolori.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

— Oui, à part que j'ai l'impression qu'il va me falloir une paille pour prendre mon repas de ce soir.

— Ce type est une brute ! explosai-je.

— Tu as été d'une telle inconscience de lui parler sur ce ton ! me reprocha-t-il soudain.

— Si c'est ta façon de me remercier de t'avoir évité de mourir asphyxié contre un comptoir graisseux, je dois avouer que tu t'y prends très mal ! répliquai-je vertement.

— Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'y aller ! On aurait pu se faire tuer ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter !

Une montée de colère m'ensevelit tout à coup. Nous savions que c'était dangereux, et malgré tout nous y étions allés quand même et Edward me le reprochait maintenant. Je tournai vers lui des yeux féroces.

— Tu veux dire toi, tu aurais pu te faire tuer, crachai-je.

— Parce que toi non peut-être ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fini à moitié étouffée sur un bar ! Tu veux que je te dise ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée ? De lui filer du fric pour qu'il parle !

— Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de type ! Ce n'est pas mon genre de fréquenter la racaille !

— Bien sûr, toi tu es plus habitué au country club et au thé glacé, insinuai-je mesquinement.

Edward pinça fortement les lèvres et les muscles de ses mâchoires se contractèrent sous sa peau légèrement halée par le brûlant soleil de Californie.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça, murmurai-je.

Edward eut un tic nerveux, puis il me prit doucement la main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

— Bella, quand tu t'es mise à hurler sur ce gars, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous régler notre compte à tous les deux, soupira-t-il d'une voix redevenue douce.

— Oui, moi aussi, avouai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Je me laissai aller à la caresse des lèvres d'Edward sur le dos de ma main et je réalisai avec une certaine appréhension que j'avais un mal fou à me souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles nous nous disputions quelques instants auparavant.

— Comment as-tu su qu'il avait des enfants ?

— Les photos accrochées au mur derrière lui.

— Oh ! Je ne les avais pas vues.

— En tout cas, nous avons bien la confirmation que Jason Jenks est pour quelque chose dans la mort d'Elisabeth, constatai-je.

— Ah oui ?

J'opinai du chef en me tapotant les lèvres d'un doigt.

— Pourquoi un garçon fortuné tel que ton frère aurait cherché à retrouver un gars qui traîne dans un bar du Watts d'après toi ?

— Je ne sais pas à vrai dire.

— Pour un contrat, lâchai-je. C'est le gars du bar qui l'a dit.

Edward eut un infime temps de réflexion.

— Oh ! Tu veux dire que ce type, Jenks, est un tueur à gage.

— Oui. J'en suis persuadée. Reste à savoir qui l'a engagé et pourquoi ton frère possédait son numéro...

* * *

**Pauvre Edward ! Il en voit de toutes les couleurs !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, à mercredi prochain pour la suite !**

**Biz,**

**Sophie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour,**

**Je poste aujourd'hui sans grande conviction. Voilà, j'arrive presque à la moitié de cette fic, et en faisant le bilan, il est évident que cette histoire ne plait pas, ou à une petite poignée de lectrices (que je remercie très chaleureusement au passage !)**

**Seulement deux commentaires pour le chapitre dernier… C'est éloquent et très démotivant.**

**Sandry et Nana10, un immense merci pour m'avoir encouragé chapitre après chapitre, merci également à Tornade de m'avoir laissé une review et à Elinae, Fabulafabulae et mcla66, pour leur soutien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Après l'épisode du bar, Edward et moi étions rentrés à l'hôtel. Je l'avais laissé dans la chambre et m'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Je sortis de la cabine et m'emmitouflai dans un épais peignoir blanc siglé au nom de l'hôtel, brodé au fil doré. Essuyant la buée sur le miroir d'une main, je contemplai mon visage légèrement déformé par les traînées humides sur la paroi lisse, puis passai un peigne dans mes cheveux mouillés.

Je repensai à la lettre d'Elisabeth. Je l'avais lue et relue maintes fois depuis que nous étions rentrés et je n'arrivais toujours pas à savoir ce qui me chiffonnait. Peut-être que je ne me posais tout simplement pas les bonnes questions.

Je soupirai d'agacement et sortis de la salle de bain. Edward était étendu sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, occupé à regarder les informations. Il avait ôté sa chemise blanche tâchée par sa rencontre avec un comptoir de bar poisseux et malodorant, découvrant son torse fin et puissant qui me faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et un sourire en coin fleuri sur ses lèvres. Je réalisai alors que je devais être ridicule, plantée là avec mon air idiot. Je rougis furieusement, comme à chaque fois que je me faisais surprendre en train de le reluquer et je me demandai brièvement si l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi finirait par s'estomper avec le temps.

— J'ai commandé une pizza et de la bière, m'informa Edward.

— Hum. C'est parfait pour mon régime, lui fis-je remarquer en m'installant sur le siège devant le petit bureau.

Je le vis sourire du coin de l'œil et reporter son attention sur le poste de télévision.

Une nouvelle fois, je dépliai la lettre et la relue. Quelque chose m'échappait, mais quoi ? Je fronçai les sourcils en me tenant le front, me forçant à me concentrer sur autre chose qu'Edward, torse nu, nonchalamment allongé sur le lit où nous avions fait l'amour tellement de fois depuis que nous étions là.

Je me mordis la lèvre alors que j'inspirais son parfum qui flottait dans la pièce, mais me forçai à me reprendre et reportai mon attention sur la lettre.

_« Mon très cher », « Je sais que tu n'étais pas d'accord pour que je te quitte. », « Avec tout mon amour » _relus-je pensivement.

Je me massai le front pour me concentrer davantage. Elisabeth aimait forcément l'homme à qui elle écrivait et le fait qu'elle mentionne qu'il ne répondait pas à ses lettres prouvait qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir quitté.

Etait-ce un amant avec qui elle avait rompu ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui écrivait-elle encore et surtout, pourquoi projetait-elle de faire le voyage jusqu'à Forks pour le voir ?

Je sentis un souffle dans mon cou et la chaleur du corps d'Edward penché au-dessus de moi. Si près que j'en fus extrêmement troublée.

Sa main se posa sur mon épaule et écarta le tissu éponge pour découvrir ma peau et ses lèvres douces et tendres s'égarèrent dans mon cou, me faisant soupirer. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ma nuque après avoir repoussé de côté mes cheveux humides, et je penchai la tête pour profiter de ses lèvres qui couraient sur ma peau avec délice.

Je laissai tomber la lettre sur le bureau et fermai les yeux.

Soudain sa bouche quitta mon corps et je rouvris les yeux pour le trouver agenouillé face à moi, le regard brûlant. Ses mains posées sur mes hanches, Edward me regarda si intensément que j'en eu des frissons, puis il dénoua la ceinture de mon peignoir qu'il ouvrit lentement, révélant mon corps nu.

Ses yeux gourmands caressèrent mon corps avec envie et je me sentis excitée comme jamais alors qu'il n'avait pas encore posé ses mains sur moi. J'haletai doucement en le regardant me dévorer des yeux.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient s'échapper un souffle erratique et brûlant sur ma peau, et je contemplai son visage d'ange ravagé de désir, ses joues râpeuses, son nez fin et droit, ses mâchoires si parfaites, sa bouche si tentante.

Il releva soudain vers moi un regard fiévreux qui me coupa le souffle. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardée avec une telle intensité. Mon sang bouillait sous ma peau, frappant dans mes veines, bousculant mon cœur tellement ce moment était érotique.

Il me désirait avec une telle force, une telle puissance que je suffoquais. Peut-être avais-je oublié de respirer ? Je ne m'en rappelais pas. J'avais tout oublié. A part Edward, beau à en crever, agenouillé devant moi et éperdu de désir.

— Bella… commença-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase. Je me jetai avidement sur ses lèvres que je suçotai avec ardeur tandis qu'il gémissait. Mes mains s'insinuèrent dans ses cheveux et jouèrent avec ses mèches.

Notre baiser était ardent et passionné, presque violent tellement le désir nous consumait. A bout de souffle, nous détachâmes nos lèvres et nos yeux se retrouvèrent, incandescents.

Edward me porta jusqu'au lit où je me débarrassai rapidement de mon peignoir alors qu'il se déshabillait lui-aussi à la hâte, puis il me recouvrit de son corps. Je gémis de plaisir quand il déposa une pluie de baisers dans mon cou tandis que mes mains retraçaient les contours si parfaits de son dos, suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sa bouche chaude se moula sur mes seins, taquinant ma chair tendre et me laissant frissonnante de désir. Je sentis ses lèvres s'égarer son mon ventre avant de remonter pour m'embrasser lentement.

Edward pétrit mes cuisses de ses longs doigts habiles, englobant dans un mouvement ample la chair sensible de mes fesses. Je fis courir mes mains sur les muscles bandés de ses bras tendus, appréciant la douceur de soie de sa peau et la puissance de son étreinte.

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau quand il me pénétra dans un souffle rauque et j'ondulai sous son corps, mue par un besoin urgent de retrouver ce lieu de plaisir où seul Edward savait me conduire. Nos chairs s'enflammèrent, nos souffles se mélangèrent, nos muscles se contractèrent et nous criâmes quand notre jouissance nous terrassa, impuissants devant un tel déferlement de plaisir.

Le corps d'Edward pesait sur le mien et son souffle rapide chatouillait mon cou alors que je passais ma main dans les mèches de sa nuque. Sa joue piquante effleura la mienne et il retrouva mes lèvres gonflées par nos baisers pour m'embrasser de nouveau, avec une tendresse infinie cette fois.

Trois coups frappés à la porte nous firent tourner la tête.

— C'est notre repas, murmura Edward avant de poser ses lèvres tout contre les miennes et de se lever d'un bond.

Je le regardai enfiler son jean à même la peau en tentant de me convaincre que je ne rêvais pas et que cet homme hautement séduisant venait bien de me faire l'amour de la plus délicieuse des façons, puis il disparut dans le couloir. Je soupirai d'aise et me calai confortablement contre les oreillers moelleux.

L'immense écran plat était toujours allumé sur CNN et je regardai sans vraiment y prêter attention la présentatrice, élégamment vêtue d'une veste bleu électrique, déclamer les informations.

Soudain, un nom m'interpella. Un nom que j'avais déjà entendu à deux reprises, sans toutefois en réaliser l'importance. La présentatrice annonçait les obsèques d'Elphésius Ruben, dans la plus stricte intimité, dans un cimetière Anglais.

J'entendis presque les rouages de mon cerveau tourner à plein régime et je compris enfin ce qui me titillait depuis que nous avions découvert la lettre d'Elisabeth.

Je me redressai comme un diable sortant de sa boîte et descendis du lit si précipitamment que mes jambes encore cotonneuses plièrent au moment où elles touchèrent le sol. Je rétablis mon équilibre en m'appuyant sur le matelas et réussis à atteindre le bureau où je relus une nouvelle fois le feuillet.

— Le repas est servi ! claironna Edward en pénétrant dans la chambre, deux bouteilles de bières dans une main et un carton de pizza dans l'autre.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il m'aperçue, complètement nue devant le bureau, la lettre d'Elisabeth à la main, et la mine préoccupée.

— Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'interrogea-t-il.

— Je sais à qui Elisabeth a écrit cette lettre, lâchai-je d'une voix blanche.

Il resta un instant immobile, torse nu et le jean à moitié boutonné.

— Ca t'est venu comme ça d'un coup ?

— Non, c'est en regardant CNN que j'ai compris.

Il haussa les sourcils, puis posa ses bières et sa pizza sur le lit et vint me rejoindre.

— Ah. Et qui est-ce ?

— Elphésius Ruben.

— Le peintre ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Exactement ! fis-je en enfilant la chemise d'Edward abandonnée sur le dossier du fauteuil.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que c'est à lui qu'Elisabeth adressait cette lettre ?

— J'étais avec Alice quand elle a lu un avis de décès sur le journal concernant Elphésius Ruben. Il y était noté que c'était un peintre anglais qui s'était exilé dans l'état de Washington.

— Ca ne veux rien dire Bella. Des tas d'anglais habitent dans l'état de Washington, fit-il en décapsulant les bières et en me tendant la mienne.

— Attends, laisses-moi poursuivre ! râlai-je en prenant la bouteille fraîche dans ma main. Quand je suis allée chez tes parents, ta mère m'a fait visiter la maison et j'ai pu contempler un tableau de Ruben dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, mais sur le coup je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement avec l'avis d'obsèques dans le journal.

Il avala une gorgée de bière au goulot.

— Ca ne prouve toujours rien.

— Réfléchis Edward. Elisabeth et Elphésius étaient anglais tous les deux. Ils vivaient à Forks dans l'état de Washington et Elisabeth parle dans sa lettre d'une œuvre qu'elle a remarquée chez tes parents. C'est sans aucun doute la peinture d'Elphésius Ruben, m'enflammai-je.

Edward se laissa tomber sur le lit et ouvrit le carton de pizza.

— Je t'accorde que cela fait beaucoup d'éléments concordants. Mais il n'y a rien de vraiment probant.

— Soit. Mais admettons qu'Elphésius Ruben soit le destinataire de cette lettre, cela voudrait dire qu'Elisabeth nourrissait des sentiments amoureux pour lui, avançai-je avant de porter le goulot de la bouteille à mes lèvres.

— C'est insensé. Elisabeth fréquentait James Middleton et je la connaissais suffisamment bien pour te dire qu'elle n'était pas une collectionneuse d'hommes.

Je me mis à arpenter nerveusement la moquette épaisse, pieds nus, tout en me massant la tempe tandis qu'Edward s'était installé en tailleur sur le lit et dégustait sa pizza.

— Tu ne la connaissais peut-être pas aussi bien que cela…

— Je t'assure que si, insista-t-il.

— Bon, Ok. Mais si ce n'était pas un amant, qui cela pouvait-il être ? m'interrogeai-je.

— Voyons, Ruben était trop jeune pour être son père. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement un ami. Ou son frère… articula Edward, la bouche pleine.

— Oui, tu as raison, c'est certainement ça.

— Je me demande ce que cette peinture a de spécial…

— Je n'en sais rien, mais si c'est celle à laquelle je pense, elle représente une femme allongée dans l'herbe, les yeux clos.

— Je ne connais pas cette œuvre. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu chez mes parents. Bella, es-tu sûre qu'il s'agit bien d'une œuvre de Ruben ?

— Oui, absolument sûre. C'est ta mère qui me l'a dit.

— C'est très étrange, remarqua-t-il.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce qu'il a toujours peint de l'abstrait.

Mon téléphone portable se mit à bipper, annonçant l'arrivée d'un mail. Je me précipitai vers le bureau et fit un immense sourire.

— C'est Alice qui m'envoie le rapport d'autopsie, lançai-je à Edward.

Je fourrageai rapidement dans mon sac et trouvai le câble que je branchai sur l'ordinateur portable qu'Edward avait emporté. Bientôt je pus ouvrir le document envoyé par Alice. Je parcourus rapidement la première page sans rien trouver d'intéressant, mis à part le nom d'Elisabeth qui confirmait nos doutes.

Elisabeth Ruben Price avait trouvé la mort le 11 mars 2003. L'examen médico-légal révélait des traces de narcotiques à forte dose. Le corps d'Elisabeth ne présentait aucunes ecchymoses susceptibles d'attester qu'il s'agissait d'un homicide. Le médecin légiste concluait qu'elle était décédée par noyade entre vingt-deux heures et minuit.

— Ca ne nous apprend rien de plus à part l'heure de sa mort, conclut Edward qui s'était penché derrière moi pour lire l'écran.

— Non, mais ça confirme que nos suppositions étaient bonnes. Elisabeth était bien la sœur d'Elphésius Ruben. Et il se trouve dans le couloir de tes parents une œuvre qu'elle a vraisemblablement longtemps recherché et qui signifie quelque chose d'important pour lui. Une chose pour laquelle quelqu'un a été capable de tuer.

Il hocha sombrement la tête

— Ca te dirait d'aller manger au restaurant ? demandai-je soudain à Edward qui s'apprêtait à enfourner un autre morceau de pizza.

— Pourquoi ? répondit-il en suspendant son geste.

— J'irais bien faire un tour au Boa Steackhouse…

**oxOxo**

Vêtue d'un vieux jean usé et d'un tee-shirt blanc, je pénétrai dans le restaurant bruyant accrochée au bras d'Edward. Une serveuse nous conduisit d'un pas las vers une table entourée de banquettes rouges en skaï où nous prîmes place l'un en face de l'autre.

Elle nous tendit la carte tout en mâchonnant son chewing-gum.

— Y'a de la soupe à la tomate et de la tarte aux fruits, précisa-t-elle mécaniquement d'une voix nasillarde.

— On va prendre deux bières, lui répondit Edward en lui souriant.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire gourmand.

— Ca marche ! gloussa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner en roulant ses hanches plantureuses.

Je jetai un regard noir à Edward et plongeai mon nez dans le menu.

—Quoi ?

— Rien, fis-je sombrement.

Je le vis secouer la tête avec son éternel sourire en coin. La serveuse revint avec nos bières et prit nos commandes en m'ignorant totalement. Par contre, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward. Je crus même la voir frôler ses doigts en lui reprenant les menus. Je fulminai intérieurement, rongée par la jalousie.

Je coupai un morceau de steak et tout en le portant à ma bouche je balayai le restaurant du regard. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait James Middleton. Personne, pas même Edward ne l'avait jamais vu. Ca n'allait être facile de le retrouver.

Je remarquai soudain une jeune femme blonde à la crinière sauvage et à la poitrine siliconée, installée face à un homme grisonnant. C'était l'archétype de la californienne. De longs cheveux platine, de gros seins, des lèvres pulpeuses à outrance, une robe courte, des talons interminables, et un bronzage caramel. Ses yeux trop maquillés étaient braqués sur Edward qui portait sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres.

Je reportai mon attention sur Edward qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il reposa sa bouteille en s'essuyant la lèvre de son pouce puis passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. La blonde décolorée se mordit la lèvre et croisa ses longues jambes. Je regardai de nouveau Edward, enfin plutôt la bouche d'Edward se refermer sur sa fourchette et mon cœur eut un raté.

Mes yeux admirèrent comment ses joues se creusaient quand il mastiquait, comment sa langue léchait ses lèvres entre deux bouchées. Je regardai son cou soyeux et parfumé où j'adorais déposer des baisers passionnés, la naissance de ses pectoraux dévoilés par l'échancrure de son tee-shirt en coton.

Mon regard descendit sur ses bras musclés, jusqu'à ses mains. Ses si belles mains aux longs doigts fins qui m'avaient procuré tant de plaisir. Mon cœur se serra affreusement quand je constatai l'évidence. Cet homme était trop beau pour moi.

La femme aux faux seins le regardait toujours. Elle était sublime et ses yeux flamboyaient d'envie. Amèrement, je baissai le regard vers mon tee-shirt détendu et mon jean usé. Nous étions partis à la hâte et je n'avais pas choisi mes vêtements avec le soin que j'aurais dû. Mes cheveux encore humides n'étaient pas disciplinés et je n'étais pas maquillée. J'avais l'air d'une souillon par rapport à cette femme.

Je repensai à Jacob dans notre lit avec cette fille. A l'expression de son visage quand elle le chevauchait et que j'étais entrée sans bruit dans la chambre. A cette douleur sourde et lancinante qui avait fait exploser mon cœur en mille morceaux. La fille qui m'avait pris Jacob était brune, celle qui me prendrait Edward sera peut-être blonde.

Je sentis une douce caresse sur mes doigts crispés. Je sursautai et repris mes esprits en constatant qu'Edward me dévisageait avec inquiétude.

— Bella, tout va bien ?

— Oui, oui, bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'étais juste distraite, articulai-je d'une voix cassée.

Je me redressai et respirai un bon coup. La femme blonde souriait à un type au bar. Je me sentis ridicule.

— Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

— C'est hors de question ! Trouvons plutôt ce James Middleton. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

Edward me dévisagea un instant, puis finit par hocher la tête. Je savais qu'il s'interrogeait et je n'avais pas envie de lui parler de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point j'étais douée pour tout faire foirer avec les hommes.

Je réalisai que ma blessure était encore béante, et le fait que je me sois attachée si intensément à Edward ne faisait que compliquer les choses. Je regardai encore une fois son visage contrarié et essayai d'ignorer la douleur dans ma poitrine qui me rappelait sans cesse à quel point il était dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.

— Ok, dit-il simplement.

Quand la serveuse, dont le badge agrafé sur sa blouse nous apprit qu'elle s'appelait Daisy, revint pour nous débarrasser, Edward lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

— Merci pour le service Daisy, vous avez été adorable, dit-il d'une voix veloutée.

Je le regardai draguer cette femme, sûrement mariée et mère de famille, avec un mélange de fascination et de jalousie. Sa voix était si douce, son visage si beau, ses yeux si intenses. Son charme devait fonctionner à tous les coups.

Je ressentis soudain un profond malaise. Moi-aussi il m'avait séduite dans cette épicerie. A moi-aussi il m'avait servi ce sourire charmeur et il m'avait ensorcelée comme sûrement des dizaines d'autres avant moi. Je n'étais pas différente de cette pouffiasse blonde ou de cette serveuse volage.

Daisy jeta un œil anxieux vers moi et je me forçai à lui sourire aimablement.

— Oui, adorable, confirmai-je.

Mais ma voix sonnait faux, elle m'avait snobé toute la soirée.

— Désirez-vous autre chose ? demanda-t-elle à Edward en rougissant un peu.

— Non, ça ira. Je vais vous régler, répondit-il en sortant un billet de sa poche. Je peux vous demander quelque chose Daisy ? fit-il pendant qu'elle comptait les billets pour lui rendre la monnaie.

— Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

— Est-ce que James Middleton travaille toujours ici ?

— Oh oui ! C'est le patron ! Il est derrière le bar, fit-elle en pointant l'arrière du restaurant du doigt.

Edward et moi nous regardâmes un instant, puis il reprit son air séducteur et chaleureux.

— Je vous remercie beaucoup Daisy, dit-il en se levant et en lui filant un pourboire conséquent.

Je secouai la tête pour décoller de mon esprit la vision d'Edward occupé à flirter avec une femme en âge d'être ma mère et me levai à mon tour. Il glissa sa main dans la mienne et m'entraîna vers le bar. Je ravalai le rire amer qui montait dans ma gorge et laissai ma main dans la sienne.

— Nous avons de la chance qu'il travaille toujours ici, souffla-t-il tandis que nous slalomions entre les tables pour parvenir jusqu'au bar.

— Edward, tu as entendu la serveuse, c'est le propriétaire de cet établissement !

— Apparemment oui. Quand j'ai quitté Los Angeles, il n'était qu'un simple serveur. Bon, à toi de jouer maintenant Bella. Je serais un peu plus loin, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Mais que diable voulait-il que je fasse ? Que je drague ce James comme il avait dragué Daisy ? Bordel ! Etait-il aveugle ou quoi ? J'étais incapable de séduire qui que ce soit. Je croisai son regard confiant au bout du bar, non sans remarquer avec amertume la flamboyante rousse qui le dévorait des yeux.

Je déglutis péniblement et m'approchai du zinc. Je me hissai sur un tabouret et posai mes coudes sur le comptoir. Je me souvins de la blonde de tout à l'heure et de son attitude provocante pour attirer le regard d'Edward. Alors je me lançai.

Je remontai mon tee-shirt que je nouai sur le côté, laissant ma peau nue découverte au niveau de mon nombril, je rejetai mes longs cheveux en arrière dans un geste que j'espérais sensuel et croisai mes jambes bien haut. Puis je mis une main sous mon menton et je me mordis la lèvre en fixant le type blond derrière le bar. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être une vulgaire pétasse, mais je m'appliquai à cacher ma nervosité.

Le type était grand et vêtu d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées. La petite trentaine, il avait l'air bien bâti. Ses cheveux blonds retenus en catogan balayaient sa nuque à chacun de ses mouvements.

— Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? me demanda-t-il.

— Vodka. Glacée, susurrai-je d'une voix un peu rauque que j'espérais séductrice.

Je me sentis tellement ridicule que je faillis éclater de rire. Mais le type me regarda bien en face avant que ses yeux ne descendent sur la peau nue de mon ventre et je vis un éclat s'allumer dans ses prunelles noires. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna pour me servir et déposa un verre devant moi sur une serviette de papier blanc.

— Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire dévoilant ses dents bien blanches.

S'il n'avait pas eu cet air de prédateur, j'aurais pu le trouver séduisant.

— C'est vrai, constatai-je en trempant mes lèvres dans le liquide glacé sans le quitter des yeux. Je cherche quelqu'un, peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ?

— Certainement, je connais tout le monde ici, fit-il en s'accoudant au bar et se penchant vers moi.

Avec des gestes très lents, je reposai mon verre sur le comptoir et me léchai la lèvre, puis je levai les yeux vers lui.

— James Middleton.

Son regard s'assombrit et il plissa les paupières d'un air menaçant qui me fit presque peur.

— Pourquoi le recherchez-vous ?

J'eus un instant de panique et bus une gorgée d'alcool pour me redonner une contenance.

— C'est l'ami d'une amie qui est décédée il y a huit ans, et j'aimerais lui exprimer toute ma sympathie.

— Vous êtes une amie d'Elisabeth ? s'étonna-t-il soudain.

— Vous êtes James Middleton, constatai-je avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Il hocha la tête.

— Oui. Effectivement.

— Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, fis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Il me regarda un instant au fond des yeux avec un petit sourire étrange, puis il serra ma main dans la sienne, la gardant bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Ses doigts étaient froids et moites et ce contact me déplut, mais je n'en laissai rien paraître.

— Comment aviez-vous connu Elisabeth ? me demanda-t-il.

— J'étais l'amie d'un des fils de Monsieur et Madame Cullen et j'avais vraiment apprécié de discuter avec Elisabeth, mentis-je. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs parlé de vous. J'ai déménagé à New-York peu avant sa mort et je n'ai appris la nouvelle qu'à mon retour en Californie il y a deux jours. Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Merci.

Je me forçai à poser une main sur la sienne

— Quel horrible accident !

Il me regarda dans les yeux et j'eus du mal à déglutir. Ce type me mettait très mal à l'aise. On aurait cru un gros chat s'amusant avec une souris avant de la dévorer férocement. Et pour le compte, la souris, c'était moi.

— Oui. Et je m'en veux terriblement. Même encore maintenant, huit ans après sa mort, avoua-t-il d'une voix faussement peinée qui ne me trompa guère.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Elisabeth et moi devions sortir ce soir-là, mais j'avais été forcé d'annuler à la dernière minute. Mon patron m'avait téléphoné pour me demander de travailler. C'était un crétin ! Il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne que vous ayez un rendez-vous galant… Maintenant je n'ai plus ce genre de problème puisque c'est moi le patron !

— Oh ! Félicitations ! m'écriai-je, charmeuse et faussement impressionnée. Vous avez donc dû appeler Elisabeth pour décommander votre rendez-vous ? repris-je aussitôt.

— Oui. Et j'étais très gêné car il était déjà tard. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais été là ce soir-là, cet accident n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Il était vraiment très mauvais comédien. Je sentais le mensonge à plein nez, et même si je ne connaissais rien de cette Elisabeth Price, j'étais persuadée que James Middleton s'en fichait complètement.

— Je sais qu'on a déjà dû vous le dire, mais ce n'était pas votre faute, compatis-je.

— Je sais, souffla-t-il en hochant la tête sombrement.

— Savez-vous si elle avait de la famille ?

— Oui, un frère. Un artiste un peu taré qui vivait tout seul dans un patelin du Nord. Je ne me souviens plus du nom, mais c'est de là qu'elle venait elle-aussi.

— Ah oui ? Vous connaissiez son frère ?

— Ruben ? Non, pas personnellement. Mais je l'avais vu en photo dans les journaux. C'était un grand malade ce type ! Elisabeth m'avait raconté qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de chez lui. Un truc dans le cerveau qui s'était déconnecté il y a longtemps et qui l'empêchait d'avoir des contacts humains normaux, enfin je ne sais pas… C'était un peintre connu qui avait vendu beaucoup de tableaux. A prix d'or en plus ! Moi je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui ! Mais c'est pas trop mon truc l'art. Enfin, c'est quand même dommage d'avoir autant de fric et de ne pas pouvoir en profiter pour le claquer, non ?

— Oui ! C'est vrai ! m'exclamai-je en essayant de paraître détendue et enthousiaste.

— Il n'avait même pas la télé ni le téléphone ! Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Los Angeles, Elisabeth s'inquiétait pour lui parce qu'il vivait seul et qu'il n'avait aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Ruben et elle n'avaient plus de famille à part un neveu qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

— Saviez-vous si elle avait l'intention de lui rendre visite ?

— Non. Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant ?

— Oh, pour rien, je suis juste une incorrigible curieuse !

Soudain, son expression changea et il me fit un sourire séducteur.

— Cessons de ressasser le passé vous voulez bien ? Je vous offre un verre.

Je sentis une pression sur mes doigts et me rendis compte alors que ma main était toujours sur la sienne.

— Oh ! Je… je ne crois pas… tentai-je en retirant prestement ma main.

— J'insiste Isabella, dit-il d'une voix sirupeuse tout en poussant un nouveau verre de Vodka dans ma direction.

Je me sentis prise au piège.

— Ok. Mais après je dois me sauver.

— Déjà ? Il est encore tôt. Et nous venons à peine de faire connaissance.

— Vous êtes vraiment aimable, mais…

— Restez encore un peu. Je vous ferais la conversation, insista-t-il en frôlant le dos de ma main de ses doigts humides.

Comment j'allais me sortir de là maintenant ? Je ne pensais pas que ma technique de séduction marcherait aussi bien ! A croire que tous les hommes étaient attirés par les greluches au cerveau creux.

— On y va Bella ? prononça un doux ténor derrière moi.

Mon sauveur !

Je me retournai, les yeux brillants, soulagée qu'Edward soit intervenu.

— Oui, j'arrive, lui répondis-je, le cœur battant.

— Désolée James, mais je dois me sauver. J'ai été ravie de vous connaître.

— Moi de même, répliqua-t-il en me fixant intensément de son regard carnassier.

Je frissonnai et eut un bref instant de malaise, puis Edward glissa son bras autour de mes épaules et me conduisit jusqu'à la sortie.

* * *

**Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de me lire.**

**Bonnes vacances pour celles qui ont déjà la chance d'y être. Portez-vous bien !**

**Biz,**

**Sophie.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira.**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ainsi que Sandry et Nanou. Cela fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Je regardai sans le voir le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture. Les silhouettes colorées sur le trottoir semblaient passer en un éclair, camaïeux d'étoffes multicolores et de peau dorées par le soleil de Californie. Bien que Los Angeles soit plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les rues demeuraient éclairées et bondées de monde en ce début d'été torride.

Depuis que nous étions montés en voiture, je me repassai sans cesse les images de notre soirée et mon cerveau semblait anesthésié. Mes pensées embrouillées s'entrechoquaient incessamment dans ma tête, et j'aurai parié que ma cervelle ressemblait à du fromage blanc.

Le doute était là, en moi. Il couvait insidieusement et depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur ma relation avec Edward, la vision que j'en avais n'était vraiment pas rassurante. Depuis le début je m'étais méprise, trop aveuglée par mes sentiments pour cet homme aussi beau qu'attachant. Et il avait fallu que je me rende compte qu'un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas être avec une femme comme moi, là dans un restaurant, au milieu de tous ces gens indifférents à mon malaise.

Maintenant j'étais persuadée que notre histoire n'était qu'une passade dans sa vie turbulente et envahie de femmes dopées aux hormones, et que fermer les yeux comme je le faisais ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable échéance.

Mais désormais que cette réalité s'ancrait dans mon cerveau, je réalisai également que le plus dur restait à venir. Je devais partir, et j'étais convaincue que le sevrage serait une véritable torture.

Je fus prise d'un léger vertige quand je tournai la tête vers Edward.

Il était silencieux lui-aussi. Sûrement devait-il se demander quelle mouche m'avait piquée tout à l'heure au restaurant.

L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, épaisse et dense, était si tendue que j'aurai pu entendre le moindre bruissement de tissu. Nous n'avions pas échangé une seule parole depuis que nous étions partis du Boa Steakhouse et je le sentais profondément contrarié.

— Merci d'être venu me chercher, murmurai-je d'une voix enrouée.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

— De rien.

Je me massai distraitement le front en soupirant.

— Je ne pensais pas que ma technique de séduction marcherait à ce point-là, constatai-je sombrement.

Edward eut un petit rire amusé.

— Tu aurais dû t'en douter pourtant. Tu es tellement séduisante sans même essayer de l'être. Ce gars n'avait aucune chance.

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur moi, et le fait qu'il me dise de telles choses n'allait certainement pas m'aider.

Un sanglot monta dans ma gorge et je retins mes larmes de justesse. Je ne pouvais pas continuer toute cette mascarade ridicule. Ca n'avait que trop duré.

— Arrête Edward ! lui intimai-je sèchement.

Il écarquilla des yeux surpris.

— Quoi ?

— Arrête la voiture !

— Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors que ses yeux confus rencontraient mon regard brillant.

— Arrête la voiture tout de suite ! hurlai-je.

Edward se gara sur le bas-côté et je descendis tellement vite que je faillis m'étaler au sol. Il fallait que je me sauve, et vite !

Nous étions aux abords d'une sorte de parc arboré et sombre. Je partis d'un pas rapide, les dents serrées. Je ne devais pas me retourner, c'était déjà trop dur d'avoir vu son visage anxieux.

— Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prends ? hurla-t-il en courant pour me rattraper, puis il me saisit par le bras.

— Lâche-moi ! criai-je en me retournant.

— Bella, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dis le moi !

Les muscles de sa mâchoire contractée bougeaient sous sa peau, signe d'une intense contrariété. Ses yeux quant à eux étaient sombres et inquiets. Je me mordis la lèvre d'énervement.

— Ce que tu as fait ? Mais tu n'as rien fait ! jetai-je avec hargne.

Edward eut un mouvement de recul devant ma colère soudaine et incompréhensible.

— Bella, merde ! J'y comprends rien… articula-t-il avec des accents désespérés.

Je secouai la tête en le regardant agripper ses cheveux à deux mains. Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. Je lui devais une explication.

— Je sais quel genre d'homme tu es Edward, repris-je d'une voix froide.

Ses bras retombèrent lentement le long de ses flancs et il me regarda sans rien dire, ses sourcils froncés.

— Tu es le genre d'homme qui fait fantasmer toutes les femmes. Le genre sublime au corps parfait et à la gueule d'ange qui fait tomber en syncope n'importe quelle fille en passant une main dans tes cheveux. Le genre d'homme qui peut faire tourner la tête à une quinquagénaire rien qu'en lui souriant, le genre qui attire toutes les filles comme des mouches. Comme cette pétasse blonde siliconée au restaurant qui te bouffait des yeux et qui n'attendait qu'un geste de ta part pour te sauter dessus ! rageai-je, inconsciente de lui faire payer mes blessures anciennes.

— Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, répliqua-t-il.

Il avait l'air perdu et désemparé. Je fis un geste agacé de la main.

— Peu importe, elle ou une autre ! Tu es si beau Edward. Même dans ce vieux tee-shirt, même par 40° à l'ombre, même le lendemain d'une cuite carabinée, même quand tu te lèves le matin, la mine chiffonnée et les cheveux hirsutes, tu es beau. Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué !

— Je ne comprends pas, tu es jalouse c'est ça ? D'une fille qui me regardait au restaurant ?

Je le fixai un instant et de nouveau, les larmes perlèrent sous mes paupières.

— Non, réalisai-je en même temps que je le prononçais.

— Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Dis le moi !

Une larme s'échappa et roula sur ma joue.

— Je ne suis pas pour toi Edward, prononçai-je d'une voix brisée.

Un choc s'imprima sur ses traits parfaits tandis qu'il réalisait l'importance de mes paroles. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Je me retournai et partis sans un mot, les larmes inondant mes joues. Il valait mieux faire ça tout de suite. Mettre un terme à cette relation avant que ce ne soit trop douloureux. Avant qu'il ne réalise à quel point j'étais insignifiante et qu'il ne me trompe avec la première chienne qui frétillera du derrière devant lui. Et à voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur les femmes, j'étais certaine que les occasions ne manqueraient pas.

La voix d'Edward résonna jusqu'à moi.

— Pourquoi tu me fuis Bella ?

Je me stoppai et me retournai lentement. Les doigts serrés en deux poings, il se tenait à côté de la voiture, très raide, les mâchoires contractées.

— Je ne fuis pas ! m'insurgeai-je.

— C'est trop facile Bella ! Tu me dis que fuir n'est pas la solution, alors pourquoi le fais-tu toi ? cracha-t-il en me pointant rageusement du doigt.

J'avançai de quelques pas.

— Je ne fuis pas. Je me protège.

— De qui ? De moi ? s'exclama-t-il incrédule en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Ma voix claqua comme un fouet.

— Oui !

Son regard s'obscurcit et je sus que je lui avais fait de la peine. Je me maudis intérieurement.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

J'avançai rageusement vers lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux, je voulais qu'il me déteste, pour qu'il me laisse le quitter plus facilement. Je voulais lui dire qu'il n'était rien pour moi, qu'il ne comptait pas. Mais comme d'habitude, mon cœur parla à la place de mon cerveau.

— Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me fasses souffrir. Regarde-toi Edward ! Tu es un homme extrêmement séduisant et regarde-moi ! Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu t'intéresser alors que tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu désires. Je sais qu'un jour tu cèderas. Et quand ce jour viendra, tu me briseras le cœur !

Je m'arrêtai, essoufflée et hagarde. Comment j'avais pu me mettre à nue comme ça devant lui ? C'était insensé la façon dont cet homme abattait toutes mes barrières.

Edward me regarda sans répondre, puis il serra étroitement les paupières et prit une grande inspiration.

— Je ne désire pas d'autres femmes que toi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, comme-ci cet aveu lui était arraché de force.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Il me disait les mots que je voulais entendre, les mots qui auraient dû me faire tout oublier et me jeter dans ses bras. Mais il semblait si malheureux de me les avoir dits que je n'en fis rien.

Ma blessure était bien trop profonde, mon cœur bien trop à vif pour me laisser aller. Je pinçai les lèvres et secouai lentement la tête.

— Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut à la fin ! ragea-t-il en abattant son poing dans la carrosserie de la voiture.

Je sursautai devant son accès de violence. Ses yeux, habituellement si lumineux, semblaient si sombres, si torturés. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme très rapide tandis qu'il se tenait à la voiture des deux mains, le visage penché vers le sol. J'hésitai entre les regrets et la peur.

Il tourna vers moi un visage impassible. On aurait dit qu'il avait remis son masque d'indifférence. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa hargne. Il me toisa en s'approchant de moi. Instinctivement, je reculai d'un pas mais il m'agrippa les épaules et plongea son regard furieux dans le mien.

— Dis-moi que tu ne veux plus de moi, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il me fixait de son regard intense, vrillant ses prunelles enflammées aux miennes. Ma gorge se serra si douloureusement alors qu'il ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux.

— C'est si facile de s'enfuir sans se retourner, n'est-ce pas Bella ? grinça-t-il. Dis-moi que tu veux que je parte. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux !

J'étais tétanisée. Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. J'étais perdue entre ses ténébreuses prunelles embrasées de rage et sa poitrine contractée. Ses doigts crispés s'enfonçaient dans ma chair, son souffle désordonné balayait mon visage, mais je restais silencieuse alors que ses mots durs m'atteignaient en plein cœur.

Je voulais les lui dire ces mots qui se coinçaient dans ma gorge. Ceux-là même qui auraient brisé mon cœur avant que ce soit lui qui s'en charge en me quittant. Mais je me contentai de regarder son visage d'ange dont les yeux flamboyaient comme les flammes de l'enfer.

— Dis le moi ! hurla-t-il en serrant plus fort ses doigts autour de mes bras et en me secouant un peu.

— Je… je veux… croassai-je.

Son regard ne cilla pas, attendant que je finisse de nous briser tous les deux. Je serrai les dents et happai furieusement de l'air pour remplir mes poumons avant d'être totalement suffoquée. Je devais réagir, faire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche.

Le regard d'Edward perdit sa hargne un court instant, juste le temps que j'aperçoive une lueur au fond de ses prunelles iridescentes. L'espoir y flottait certes, mais il y avait autre chose.

— Ou dis-moi que tu veux que je reste, Bella, murmura-t-il.

Ses doigts se desserrèrent lentement, alors que captivée par son regard, je ne bougeais pas, trop bouleversée. Etait-il possible que ce soit vrai ? Pouvais-je vraiment croire ce que j'avais lu dans les yeux d'Edward ?

Ma poitrine palpitait si fort et mon souffle était saccadé tandis que je réalisais que j'avais tort sur toute la ligne. Oui, je fuyais. Encore. Je fuyais cet homme sublime non pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance en lui, mais uniquement parce que je n'avais pas confiance en moi. Mais où m'étais-je perdue tous ces mois ? Comment Jacob avait-il pu me briser autant, si profondément ?

Là, devant son regard douloureux, je réalisai que je ne lui laissais aucune chance. Uniquement parce qu'il était séduisant et que je l'aimais trop pour risquer d'avoir le cœur brisé, j'étais injuste et cruelle.

Je regardai dans ses yeux obscurs, tentant de trouver une raison de ne pas faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais je n'y trouvais rien d'autre que de la peine. Alors d'un mouvement brusque et désespéré, j'enserrai son visage de mes mains et l'attirai vers mes lèvres.

Ses mains lâchèrent mes épaules pour s'enrouler autour de ma taille, alors que les miennes s'enfouissaient dans ses cheveux. Nos corps s'entrechoquèrent et se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la mienne et j'y plongeais plus profond.

Notre baiser n'était pas tendre et lent. Il était violent, animal. Je l'embrassai avec toute la force qu'il me restait. Mes doigts serraient étroitement ses cheveux, ma bouche dévorait la sienne, fougueusement, désespérément. Je l'entendis grogner contre mes lèvres alors que ma langue dominait la sienne. A bout de souffle, je me détachai de lui et posai mon front contre son torse.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes, articulai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Je sentis un soubresaut soulevant la poitrine d'Edward, mais je restai pétrifiée par mon aveu. L'aveu de ma faiblesse pour lui. Presque de mes sentiments. Un de ses doigts glissa sous mon menton et me fit relever la tête. Ses yeux ne flamboyaient plus de rage mais semblaient clairs et limpides.

— Je ne vais pas partir, Bella.

Sa voix était basse et vibrait un peu. J'avalai ma salive, toujours perdue dans l'immensité de jade dorée de ses magnifiques yeux.

— J'ai tellement peur Edward, soufflai-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

— De quoi as-tu peur ?

— De t'ouvrir mon cœur, et que tu en profites pour le piétiner. Je sais que je ne le supporterais pas, fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Ses longues mains enserrèrent mon visage presque religieusement et il effleura mes joues humides de la pulpe de ses doigts avec une infinie douceur.

— Que t'est-il arrivé Bella ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et calme.

Je le regardai un instant au fond de ses prunelles sereines et je me dégageai de l'étreinte de ses bras pour m'adosser à la voiture en glissant une main tremblante dans mes cheveux. Le moment était venu. Edward me regardait calmement, les yeux clairs. Il attendait patiemment que je lui dévoile mon passé et je savais que je ne devais plus me défiler. Que lui mentir serait une épouvantable erreur.

Je soufflai bruyamment et essuyai rageusement les larmes qui continuaient à glisser sur mes joues.

— Je me suis trompée Edward. Un jour j'ai donné mon cœur à un homme qui m'aimait et il l'a démoli.

— Viens, asseyons-nous, dit-il doucement.

Et il m'entraîna dans la pénombre du parc. Il plia ses longues jambes en tailleur et je m'assis près de lui.

Edward ne disait rien. Il attendait simplement que je sois prête à me livrer à lui. J'arrachai une herbe folle et la déchiquetai tout en soufflant lourdement. Puis je me lançai.

« Je suis une idéaliste, commençai-je sans le regarder. J'ai longtemps cru aux contes de fées, et à ce monde utopique où les gens sont tous gentils et honnêtes. Ma mère m'a élevée dans un cocon douillet, et j'ai grandi avec la littérature naïve et édulcorée de sa bibliothèque, continuai-je d'une voix monocorde.

Je jetai un œil dans sa direction et le découvris calme et attentif.

«Quand elle s'est remariée pour la quatrième fois, je suis retournée vivre chez mon père et j'ai retrouvé mon ami d'enfance, Jacob. Ma vie était simple et douce. J'avais des amis, je ne manquais de rien, et surtout j'avais Jacob, poursuivis-je en souriant.

« Jacob était le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. Nous nous retrouvions pendant les vacances quand je venais à Forks pour deux mois. J'avais quitté un garçon pénible et turbulent et j'ai retrouvé un jeune homme grand et sain, inconscient de son charme, mais surtout, un homme bon et juste. Un ami sur lequel je pouvais toujours compter. Il était toujours là pour moi. Quand j'avais de la peine, quand j'étais anxieuse ou contrariée, ou tout simplement quand j'étais heureuse. Et puis il me regardait comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse sur terre. Avec des yeux doux, pleins d'amour et de dévouement inconditionnel, repris-je en m'appuyant sur mes paumes derrière moi.

« Je savais qu'il nourrissait des sentiments forts pour moi, mais j'étais loin de me douter jusqu'à quel point ils pouvaient être ardents. Un soir que nous nous promenions au bord de l'océan, sur la plage désertique et glacée de la Push, il m'a regardée avec une ferveur inouïe et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait depuis toujours. Puis il m'a embrassée.

La pomme d'Adam d'Edward tressauta mais il ne m'interrompit pas.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis laissé faire ce jour-là. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi je désirais ce baiser. En tout cas, c'est ce dont je me suis efforcée de me convaincre. En réalité, je sais aujourd'hui que c'était par peur de perdre le seul véritable ami que je n'avais jamais eu, fis-je d'une voix triste en secouant la tête.

Je fis une pause et me perdis dans mes souvenirs insouciants. Mes souvenirs d'avant. Puis je secouai la tête et repris mon récit d'une voix mal assurée.

« Donc Jacob et moi, nous nous sommes mis à nous fréquenter. Nous étions inséparables, comme à l'époque où nous étions juste amis. Nous avons découvert le sexe ensemble, nous avions de très bon moments, mais malgré toute l'attention qu'il me portait, tout l'amour dont il m'entourait, je me sentais parfois comme au bord d'un gouffre sans fond. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un sens à ces inexplicables et fugaces moments de panique, et je me suis donc convaincue qu'ils étaient sans importance.

Je me redressai et balayai la mèche de cheveux que le vent avait fait voleter devant mon visage.

« Nous avions l'air d'un couple heureux et amoureux. Et pour tout le monde nous l'étions. Enfin, du moins l'un plus que l'autre, fis-je presque ironiquement.

« Au bout de quelques mois, Jacob décrocha un job de mécanicien dans un garage et nous pûmes nous installer dans un petit appartement du centre bourg. Moi je suivais des cours dans le but d'obtenir mon diplôme de journalisme. Parallèlement, et pour boucler nos fins de mois difficiles, je travaillais le soir et les week-ends au supermarché. Nous ne roulions pas sur l'or et je dois t'avouer qu'il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de m'endormir le ventre vide, mais je me complaisais dans l'idéal que je me faisais du bonheur, même si au fond de moi, je ressentais un malaise incompréhensible.

Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux et j'eus un profond soupir.

« Tout a dégénéré le jour où Jacob est rentré du garage avec une petite boîte recouverte de velours et un sourire éclatant. Il est tombé à genoux devant moi et il m'a tendu une bague entre ses mains noires de graisse de moteur. Affolée et paniquée, je suis restée complètement muette, à tel point qu'il a dû me secouer pour me sortir de ma transe. Alors, quand la réalité m'a frappée de plein fouet, je lui ai hurlé que je ne voulais pas l'épouser, que nous étions trop jeunes, que je ne voulais pas reproduire la même erreur que ma mère. Ce jour-là, je l'ai profondément blessé. Ce jour-là, je crois que je l'ai perdu pour toujours.

Ma voix se brisa et je retins mes larmes de justesse.

« Mais il s'est acharné. Il voulait que nous fondions une famille, que je laisse tomber mes études de journalisme pour trouver un emploi à Forks. J'ai refusé et il a compris. Comme toujours. Mais le mal était fait. Le venin rampait sous notre toit comme une ombre malfaisante, contaminant tout. Nous allions de disputes en disputes. Jacob me reprochait mon refus de m'engager, je lui reprochais de vouloir m'empêcher de m'accomplir. Mais malgré tout, j'étais encore persuadée qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais et que nous nous en sortirions. Oui, j'en étais persuadée. Jusqu'à Thanksgiving.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre, submergée par la douleur encore présente dans mon cœur meurtri. Edward mis une main sur mon bras, mais je m'écartai.

« Ce soir-là, je devais travailler tard au magasin, mais les rayons étaient déserts. Tout le monde préparait sa dinde farcie et sa tarte à la citrouille, alors mon responsable m'avait autorisée à partir plus tôt. Je m'étais arrêtée en chemin pour acheter une tarte aux noix de pécan. Je savais que Jacob en raffolait, souris-je.

« Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai toute de suite pressenti qu'il se passait quelque chose. Jacob n'était pas dans le salon, affalé sur le canapé devant un match de football et pourtant sa veste était accrochée à la patère de l'entrée. Et puis il y avait ce murmure à peine audible, comme une plainte étouffée, un bruissement insignifiant mais pourtant révélateur.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me suis lentement dirigée vers notre chambre et sans bruit, j'ai poussé la porte qui n'était qu'entre baillée. Et je les ai vus. Jacob et cette fille. Dans notre lit, continuai-je d'une voix brisée.

Cette fois les larmes, traitresses, affluèrent et baignèrent mes joues. Je réprimai un sanglot et continuai d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

« J'ai vu cette fille nue à la peau de bronze qui s'activait sur lui, ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui caressait la poitrine. J'ai vu cette expression de plénitude et d'abandon sur le visage de Jacob, celle que jamais je n'avais surpris quand nous faisions l'amour. Et j'ai eu mal comme jamais. Je suis sortie en claquant la porte de l'appartement et je n'y suis revenue que pour faire mes valises, expliquai-je tout en essuyant mon visage avec le revers de ma main.

Je reniflai et regardai au loin.

« Jacob m'a suppliée de lui pardonner, de lui laisser une seconde chance, mais c'était fini. Tout était brisé. Dès que j'ai eu mon diplôme, je suis partie à New York pensant que je pourrais laisser toute cette histoire derrière moi. Mais je me leurrais, dis-je en secouant doucement la tête, le regard toujours lointain.

« Je n'ai trouvé à New York qu'une immense jungle urbaine, froide et impitoyable, où l'on peut vivre et mourir seul sans que cela n'empêche les hommes d'affaires de serrer leurs cravates en soie ou les journalistes de piétiner notre corps pour avoir de meilleurs clichés ! crachai-je avec amertume.

« La désillusion a été terrible et j'ai passé les premières semaines à New York recluse dans mon appartement pourri et crasseux à pleurer dans mon canapé sur mon triste sort, constatai-je froidement.

« Et puis j'ai réalisé douloureusement que le monde n'était pas tel que je me l'imaginais depuis ma bulle confortable. Je suis sortie de ma léthargie et j'ai trouvé ce boulot au _New York Insider_, puis j'ai rencontré Alice et Rosalie. Elles m'ont tirée de ma déprime, et même si je ne me pardonne toujours pas d'avoir fait foirer ma relation avec Jacob, aujourd'hui je peux me regarder dans une glace sans grimacer. »

— Bella, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'est lui qui t'as trompée !

Je secouai la tête, en fermant les yeux.

— C'était inévitable Edward. Je ne lui ai laissé aucune chance. C'est moi qui l'ai pratiquement poussé dans les bras de cette fille.

Je ne l'avais toujours pas regardé.

— Vous n'étiez tout simplement pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Vous étiez jeunes ! Ce qui vous est arrivé n'est aucunement de ta faute.

— Je l'aimais tellement. Il connaissait tout de moi et moi tout de lui. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je regrette plus mon ami que mon amant. Depuis le jour où Jacob m'a brisé le cœur, je ne me suis plus jamais donnée à personne, repris-je sans même prêter attention à la remarque d'Edward.

J'eus un rire sans joie. Un rire amer.

— Oh, bien sûr, j'ai rencontré des hommes, continuai-je avec dédain, des tas d'hommes.

— Finalement, ta vie sexuelle n'était pas si désertique que ça ! tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

— Ca dépend du point de vue. Cette vie sexuelle n'était pas satisfaisante pour moi car je me comportais comme une vraie salope.

— Bella…

— C'est vrai Edward. Il faut que tu le saches, insistai-je. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être la même avec ces hommes. Ces hommes sans noms, sans visages, sans passés, sans sentiments. Ils baisaient mon corps avec acharnement, transpirant et grognant comme des bêtes. Ils fourraient leurs langues dans ma bouche et posaient leurs mains inconnues sur mon corps, et moi je leur ouvrais mes cuisses pensant trouver un semblant de tendresse et d'apaisement dans ces étreintes anonymes. Comme je me trompais ! Ils sont passés dans ma vie comme on passe chez le teinturier ! Et même si certains ont essayé, jamais aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi à briser ma carapace et à toucher mon cœur, dis-je, toujours aussi acide.

Je fis une pause et avalai ma salive avec peine. Une sueur froide me glaça le dos tandis que les mots qui se bloquaient dans ma gorge étaient prêts à sortir.

— A part toi, chuchotai-je.

Ca y est. La bombe était lâchée. Je tournai enfin la tête vers Edward et le regardai au fond des yeux. J'y vis un éclair de panique, obscurcissant la profondeur opalescente de ses prunelles.

— Bella, je suis désolé que tu aies souffert à cause d'un homme qui ne te méritait pas. Tu es une fille géniale et je… hum…pardonne-moi si je suis un peu maladroit, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude… enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que tout ce qui arrive est nouveau pour moi et… je… Ah ! Putain ! s'énerva-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

— C'est pas grave Edward. Laisse tomber, Ok ? répondis-je d'une voix lasse. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Je suis désolée.

— Arrête Bella ! cria-t-il soudain. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Je le regardai, troublée. Edward souffla et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et m'en tendit une avant de les allumer avec une allumette.

— Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu crois Bella, fit-il après avoir fumé quelques instants en silence.

Je restai silencieuse moi-aussi, jouant avec ma cigarette au bout de mes doigts.

— Enfin si, je l'ai été. J'aurai pu être un de ces hommes qui sont passés dans ta vie sans se douter qu'ils n'étaient que des exutoires. De toute façon, j'en aurais rien eu à foutre. Tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était le sexe. N'importe quand, n'importe où. J'étais un de ces bâtards qui séduisent les femmes pour les tringler et qui les jettent après sans aucun remords.

Je serrai les dents, la mine assombrie, et réalisai que je ne connaissais pas vraiment Edward. En tout cas, pas aussi bien que je ne l'avais pensé.

Il tira une longue bouffée et la fumée sortit de sa bouche en volute lente et gracieuse. Puis il eut un drôle de petit rire nerveux.

— C'était si facile ! Je n'avais qu'à leur sourire et leur offrir un verre et je pouvais les baiser toute la nuit. Le lendemain, je les larguais froidement et j'en baisais une autre.

— Connard ! le taquinai-je en le poussant de l'épaule pour le dérider.

— Ouais, je sais, fit-il sombrement en balançant son mégot sur la terre battue du chemin.

Je ne dis plus rien et fumai en silence. Je l'imaginai au lit avec la blonde du restaurant. Son adorable bouche sur la peau trop bronzée de cette renarde en manque de cul, et un frisson de dégoût me traversa. Le son de la voix d'Edward, basse et profonde, me fit presque sursauter.

— Mais tout a changé le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans cette épicerie, reprit-il gravement.

Je tournai d'un coup la tête vers lui mais il ne me regardait pas. Son regard était posé au loin, par-delà le gazon court du parc, plus loin encore que les arbres hauts en délimitant les contours. Ses yeux étaient tendres et lointains, comme s'il était perdu dans des souvenirs agréables, des douceurs caressantes et veloutées. Je déglutis difficilement, tout en admirant son profil ciselé, doucement éclairé par la lune, se découper de blanc sur la trame sombre de la nuit.

— Tu étais tellement différente de toutes les filles que j'avais rencontrées avant. Tellement surprenante aussi. Je t'ai vue de dos dans cette vieille chemise d'homme, pieds nus et les cheveux en bataille et je me suis dit que tu étais loin du genre de fille que j'aurai dragué habituellement. Et puis tu t'es retournée et tu as posé tes yeux incroyables sur moi.

— Hum, je me suis surtout totalement ridiculisée !

— Tu ne te rends pas compte Bella ! Je t'ai désirée à un tel point que… j'ai été… tu m'as… commença-t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase, puis il grogna et mit son poing devant sa bouche. Merde !

Je ris sous cape. Il était évident qu'Edward avait encore plus de mal que moi avec les relations sentimentales. Mais quoiqu'il en soit et quelque-soit la nature de ses sentiments pour moi, il s'avérait parfaitement clair qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à me les livrer. Pas totalement.

— C'était un bon moment, souris-je.

— Oui, affirma-t-il.

Puis il me regarda enfin. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme que je ne leur connaissais pas.

— Edward, nous deux, ce n'est pas que du sexe ? finis-je par lui demander d'une toute petite voix.

— Non, je ne crois pas, murmura-t-il.

— Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Edward poussa un profond soupir et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en baissant la tête.

— Je ne suis pas prêt Bella.

Je le dévisageai en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réponse. A quoi n'était-il pas prêt ? A vivre une relation de couple ou tout simplement à me dire ce qu'il ressentait pour moi ? Tout était confus dans ma tête, mais néanmoins j'étais consciente d'une chose : Edward avait besoin de temps.

Je le vis hésiter et se mordre les lèvres, ouvrir la bouche et la refermer, puis la rouvrir avant que finalement les mots n'en sortent.

— Crois-moi Bella, tu n'es pas la seule à risquer d'avoir le cœur brisé…

C'était sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il tenait à moi. Certes il n'était pas prêt à me donner plus, mais je m'en fichais car je n'étais pas certaine d'y être prête moi non plus.

Malgré tout, mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Moi, la petite Bella timide et banale, j'avais le pouvoir de briser le cœur d'un être aussi exceptionnel qu'Edward. Et parmi toutes ces femmes sûrement sublimes qu'il avait séduites, c'est moi qu'il avait choisie. Une bouffée de joie mélangée à de la panique pure me submergea.

— Allez viens, rentrons à l'hôtel. Tu es transie de froid.

Je me rendis compte que je grelottais sur le gazon humide du parc et Edward enroula son bras autour de mes épaules pour me reconduire à la voiture.

Je claquai la portière avec un sentiment bizarre d'appréhension et d'excitation. Edward et moi, nous avions avancé dans notre relation. La voiture démarra et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose finalement, mais où Edward et Bella en profitent pour faire une petite mise au point sur leur relation. Eh oui, ils ne peuvent pas filer le parfait amour sans anicroche, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon !**

**Mais dans le prochain chapitre, je vous promets de l'action !**

**J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour une excellente traduction « Sincerely, Lieutenant Cullen » de LuvCullen, traduite avec beaucoup de soin par AuMarie que je salue au passage. Venez y jeter un coup d'œil, ça vaut vraiment le coup. Le lien est dans mes favoris sur mon profil.**

**Je pars en vacances pour 3 semaines lundi prochain, je ne pourrai donc pas poster car pas de connexion internet (eh oui, ce sont de vraies vacances !). J'essayerai de publier un chapitre vendredi, mais je ne vous promets rien…**

**Bonnes vacances pour celles qui ont la chance d'y être et bon courage pour celles qui ont déjà repris le boulot !**

**Biz,**

**Sophie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour,  
**

**Comme promis, je me suis dépêchée de corriger ce chapitre pour vous le poster aujourd'hui avant de partir en vacances. Ne m'en voulez pas si quelques fautes d'orthographe ont survécu à l'extermination, c'est très coriace ces bêtes-là !**

**J'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et m'ont redonné le moral ainsi que la motivation pour continuer à publier cette histoire.**

**Un immense merci à Morgane qui m'a laissé une merveilleuse review et que je tiens à remercier chaleureusement. Merci également à Sandry, ma plus fidèle lectrice à qui j'envoie de gros bisous, à Nanou, Mariie et Nodame, ainsi qu'à toutes celles qui me suivent.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez…**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Le ronronnement régulier du moteur me berçait, tout comme le vieil air de blues qui passait à la radio. Les yeux fixés sur la route, mon esprit divaguait lentement, alors que confortablement installée sur la banquette avant de la Chrysler de location, je repensais à tous les évènements de cette soirée.

J'avais confié à Edward ma conversation avec James Middleton, mais j'avais gardé pour moi mes états d'âme. Ce type m'avait fait une sale impression. Dès l'instant où il avait braqué ses yeux noirs sur moi, je m'étais sentie comme une gazelle traquée par un lion. L'homme en lui-même était séduisant de par sa carrure et sa prestance, mais il se dégageait de lui une aura mystérieuse et inquiétante qui m'avait fait froid dans le dos.

Son sourire cynique me poursuivait, ses yeux, ténébreux, insaisissables, semblaient m'attirer tout en me terrorisant.

Et puis il savait qu'Elisabeth était la sœur d'Elphésius Ruben et surtout, il savait qu'Elphésius possédait une fortune considérable et qu'il ne dépensait pas un sou. Je me demandai à qui allait profiter l'argent que Ruben avait laissé étant donné qu'il n'avait plus de famille vivante, à part cet improbable neveu que personne ne connaissait. Peut-être que mon père qui vivait toujours à Forks pourrait profiter de son statut de shérif pour me renseigner ?

Nous roulions maintenant depuis une dizaine de minutes sur l'autoroute, étonnamment déserte, dans un silence reposant. Edward mit son clignotant quand il aperçut le panneau annonçant notre sortie. La voiture vira vers la droite quand soudain Edward se tendit et écrasa la pédale de frein.

Propulsée vers l'avant, la ceinture écrasa ma poitrine avant de me coller au dossier du fauteuil. J'étouffai un cri de douleur et entendis Edward jurer. Juste à ce moment, un pick-up noir aux vitres teintées nous doubla par la droite, nous empêchant de prendre la sortie.

— Espèce d'abruti ! hurla Edward en klaxonnant furieusement.

Le pick-up se rabattit derrière nous et demeura à une distance respectable.

— Mais il est fou ce type ! m'énervai-je avec colère. Il nous a fait louper la sortie !

— C'est malheureusement souvent comme ça à Los Angeles ! constata-t-il en haussant les épaules. On va prendre la prochaine.

Mais au moment où nous nous apprêtions à sortir de l'autoroute, de nouveau le pick-up surgit, le moteur puissant rugissant furieusement, et roula à notre hauteur pour nous forcer à rester sur cette route. Je regardai avec horreur et impuissance la carrosserie rutilante se rapprocher dangereusement de notre voiture.

— Edward ! hurlai-je.

Il donna un brusque coup de volant et la Chrysler fit une embardée vers la gauche évitant que les voitures ne s'entrechoquent.

— Bordel ! Il est cinglé ! cria Edward en tentant de garder sa trajectoire.

Mais déjà, le pick-up se rapprochait de nouveau de nous.

Edward enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur jusqu'au plancher et nous nous retrouvâmes collés à nos sièges à plus de 160 km à l'heure. Mais la camionnette noire, dont le moteur était incontestablement plus puissant que le nôtre, nous rattrapa sans aucune difficulté.

Je me retournai, paniquée, et vit la calandre immense équipée d'impressionnants pare-buffles chromés se rapprocher à une vitesse folle.

— Il va nous foncer dedans ! hurlai-je, la peur au ventre.

— Accroche-toi !

Edward cramponna le volant, l'œil rivé au rétroviseur et les mâchoires serrées, et nous fûmes violemment secoués lorsque le pare-choc du pick-up heurta l'arrière de la Chrysler dans un froissement sinistre de tôles.

— Putain ! jura-t-il en tentant de zigzaguer entre les rares voitures pour semer notre assaillant.

Le souffle coupé par le choc, j'ôtai avec agacement mes cheveux de devant mon visage et me retournai de nouveau.

— Edward ! Il nous suit toujours !

Il faufila la Chrysler entre les voitures éparses sur les voies, qui protestèrent dans un raffut tonitruant de klaxons. Soudain le pick-up apparut à notre gauche et nous percuta durement. Ma tête heurta la vitre sous le choc et je me retrouvai à moitié groggy.

— Bella, ça va ? s'inquiéta Edward.

— Ouais ! Je crois… grognai-je en me massant la tempe.

Le pick-up ne nous lâchait pas. Il surgissait tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite et bientôt, nous quittâmes les lumières éclatantes de la ville des Anges pour s'enfoncer dans la noirceur de la nuit entourant le ruban d'asphalte qui s'enfonçait dans le désert.

Derrière, les phares éblouissants du pick-up disparurent soudain et je sus qu'il était proche de nous. Trop proche. Le choc fut extrêmement violent. Le pare choc explosa dans un envol de plastique noir. Le bruit de la carrosserie défoncée envahit mes oreilles et je vis, comme au ralenti, le visage d'Edward contracté sous l'impact s'écraser contre le montant de la portière. J'hurlai son prénom mais ma voix fût couverte par le fracas de la vitre qui explosa soudainement.

Une pluie de débris envahit l'habitacle, alors que secoués dans notre carcasse de métal, je réalisai qu'Edward, abasourdi, avait lâché le volant et que la voiture cahotait sur le bas-côté instable.

Paniquée, je me penchai par-dessus le levier de vitesses et attrapant le volant, je le tirai d'un coup sec pour nous faire regagner la route, mais il était trop tard.

Nous fûmes de nouveau percutés. La Chrysler chaloupa sur ses pneus comme une vieille dame trop ivre et la roue avant droite, tournant d'un coup, offrit son flanc à un rocher saillant solidement planté dans le sol. La voiture décolla par l'arrière et partit en tonneaux.

Je tentai de m'agripper à ce que je pus alors que mon univers basculait. Le temps sembla s'étirer inexorablement, rendant cruelles et malsaines ces secondes interminables où dans un silence à hurler, entrecoupé du bruit déchirant de la ferraille heurtant le sol sablonneux à chaque tonneaux, je me disais que j'allais mourir.

Ma tête fut balancée de tous côtés, comme dans les montagnes russes, sauf que l'arrivée se fit dans un fracas épouvantable.

Puis le silence retomba. La Chrysler se cabra encore un peu, chancelant sur son pavillon dans un grincement sinistre, puis s'immobilisa complètement. L'obscurité nous recouvrit de sa chape muette et hermétique.

Je tentai de prendre une inspiration mais l'air saturé de poussière me fit tousser.

— Edward… murmurai-je soudain. Edward ! hurlai-je comme une possédée, mais il ne bougeait pas.

La panique s'empara de moi à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir trouvé la mort dans cet accident. Sa tête tombait mollement et du sang maculait son visage, collant ses cheveux sur son front.

— Edward ! Bordel ! Réponds-moi ! Edward ! criai-je à travers mes larmes en me démenant pour détacher ma ceinture de sécurité malgré mon poignet douloureux.

Mais la boucle résistait.

— Allez ! Putain ! Ouvre-toi ! suppliai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Je donnai un grand coup et le mécanisme céda enfin. Je retombai sur le pare-brise éclaté et m'entaillai les paumes et les avant-bras.

La tête en bas, je tentai d'atteindre mes jambes qui semblaient coincées parmi les débris du tableau de bord mais je n'y parvins pas. Je m'acharnai quelques instants de plus, suffoquée par l'effort et réussis à dégager une de mes jambes. Le vent traversant l'habitacle défoncé me ramena une forte odeur d'essence mêlée à l'âcreté d'une fumée noire. La voiture avait pris feu.

— Oh non… murmurai-je désespérément.

— Bella… gémit Edward à côté de moi.

— Edward ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

— Non, je ne crois pas ? croassa-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

— Oh ! Dieu merci ! m'exclamai-je, soulagée.

— Et toi ?

— Non, je n'ai rien. Mais il faut que nous sortions d'ici au plus vite si nous ne voulons pas mourir carbonisés !

— Merde ! jura-t-il.

Il lutta un moment avec sa ceinture de sécurité et parvint à la déboucler, puis il passa de mon côté.

— Ma jambe ! Elle est coincée !

— Attends… fit-il en balayant le désordre du regard.

Edward empoigna une petite barre de fer et la glissa à mes pieds pour faire levier. Je forçai pour dégager ma cheville mais la douleur me fit hurler. Edward stoppa aussitôt.

— Encore ! criai-je.

Il recommença sa manœuvre qui, à part être douloureuse, fut totalement inutile. Il toussa fortement, intoxiqué par la fumée noirâtre qui envahissait l'habitacle, et recommença, en jurant, de tenter de me décoincer.

— Allez ! s'énerva-t-il, désespéré.

La chaleur devenait intolérable et nous suffoquions dans la fumée épaisse. L'embrasement total était imminent. Je fermai les yeux et laissai mes larmes couler librement. C'était trop tard. Nous n'avions plus le temps.

— Edward… fis-je d'une voix râpeuse, alors qu'il continuait à s'activer, mais il ne m'écoutait pas.

Je saisis son visage ensanglanté et tuméfié entre mes mains et le regardai dans les yeux. A travers les larmes striant de traces humides et rectilignes mon visage noirci, je contemplai une dernière fois son regard envoûtant qui m'avait tant séduite.

Je le gravai dans mon esprit, tout comme les traits parfaits et symétriques de son visage auréolé de son unique crinière de cuivre. Je l'imprimai dans ma tête, avec la certitude que c'était la dernière chose que je verrais dans ma vie d'humaine chétive et fragile, et que c'est ce souvenir que j'emporterais avec moi dans l'autre monde. Celui dont on ne revient jamais.

— Edward, arrête. C'est trop tard !

— Quoi ? Non !

— Tu n'arriveras pas à me dégager à temps, et tu le sais ! insistai-je.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fulmina-t-il en se dégageant de mes mains.

— Sors d'ici ! Vite ! lui ordonnai-je durement.

— Tu es folle !

— Je t'en prie Edward ! Laisse-moi ! Tu vois bien que je suis coincée ! Alors sors d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je t'en prie Edward… le suppliai-je avec toute la force qui me restait.

Il me fixa de son regard perdu et j'y perçu soudain un éclat de détermination farouche.

— Non ! hurla-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas ici !

Il abattit la barre de fer avec une force incroyable sur le tas de tôle et de plastique mêlé. Des éclats rebondirent sur mon visage et mon ventre. La fumée piquait ma gorge et mes yeux, s'infiltrait dans mes poumons en m'arrachant des râles rauques et me faisant tousser douloureusement, mais je le suppliais toujours.

— Je t'en prie Edward… sors d'ici… je t'en prie… psalmodiai-je en balançant la tête, comme une litanie.

Sa voix se fit dure.

— Bella ! Ecoute-moi ! ordonna-t-il en attrapant mon visage pour me faire réagir.

Je le regardai, hagarde et désespérée, à moitié aveuglée par la fumée de plus en plus dense et étouffante.

— Je ne vais pas te laisser ici, alors si tu ne veux pas qu'on meure tous les deux, quand je te le dirais, tu vas tirer très fort sur ta jambe pendant que je fais levier, Ok ?

Je vis sa détermination dans ses yeux et je réalisai que c'était là notre dernière chance à tous les deux. J'opinai vivement du chef et attrapai mon mollet à deux mains pendant qu'Edward reprenait son outil de fortune.

— Maintenant ! hurla-t-il.

Je sentis un vide autour de ma cheville et la pivotai comme je pus malgré la douleur qui m'irradia la jambe, puis je tirai de toutes mes forces. J'entendis un écœurant craquement et je hurlai de douleur, puis soudain mon pied fut libéré et je retombai sur le dos parmi les éclats de verre.

— Vite Bella, rampe !

J'obéis, mue par une énergie inconnue et fulgurante, ignorant le verre qui entamait mes paumes et écorchait mes genoux. Je me hissai par la fenêtre brisée et me retrouvai dehors sur le sol sablonneux du désert californien, éblouie par les flammes rougeoyantes et captivantes qui léchaient la carrosserie avec férocité et application.

Edward tomba à côté de moi et m'agrippa immédiatement. Je fus soulevée par deux bras forts et écorchés qui me conduisirent plus loin, à l'abri d'un monticule rocheux. Et seulement alors, allongée dans le sable rugueux hérissé de plantes piquantes, je réalisai que nous étions saufs.

Une détonation d'une force considérable résonna dans cet espace aride et désolé, déchirant le ciel obscur.

Quand le silence eut repris ses droits, seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes, j'eus conscience du corps d'Edward pesant sur moi, me protégeant des débris enflammés qui arrivaient jusqu'à nous. Il se redressa et me regarda à la lueur vacillante des flammes et balaya mon visage des mèches qui collaient à mon front en sueur, puis il me serra dans ses bras tandis que je sanglotais contre sa poitrine.

**oxOxo**

J'entrai dans la grande douche de notre chambre d'hôtel et laissai l'eau couler sur mon corps traumatisé. Pure et salvatrice, elle le débarrassait de cette poussière collante et de cette odeur de fumée âcre qui semblait imprégnée partout sur moi.

Edward et moi avions failli mourir dans cet accident et tout mon corps en tremblait encore. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un accident. Quelqu'un avait délibérément tenté de nous tuer. Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourut rien qu'à cette pensée.

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit et Edward, nu, y pénétra. Son corps était marqué et sale, mais malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Son arcade sourcilière entaillée avait été recousue mais du sang maculait encore son beau visage.

Un hématome impressionnant colorait sa poitrine et ses bras étaient striés d'égratignures profondes. Dans les volutes de vapeur de la grande douche carrelée et luxueuse, je l'observai renverser la tête sous le jet d'eau et je me maudis intérieurement.

Moi et ma foutue obstination, nous avions failli ôter la vie à ce jeune homme merveilleux. Si je n'avais pas été si têtue, si je l'avais écouté quand il me disait vouloir oublier cette histoire de clé et tourner la page, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé et nous serions tranquillement à New York, en train de travailler dans nos bureaux climatisés en buvant du café.

Edward passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en désordre et l'eau ruissela sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur moi.

— Bella, ça va ? me demanda-t-il tout doucement.

Je m'approchai de lui et effleurai son visage tuméfié. Je touchai du bout des doigts son arcade blessée et me mordis fortement la lèvre.

— Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Tout ça c'est ma faute, dis-je dans un murmure qui couvrit à peine le bruit de l'eau.

Il saisit ma main et en embrassa tendrement la paume meurtrie avant de m'enlacer.

— Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui avais raison, Bella. Depuis le début, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

— Mais nous avons failli mourir ce soir et…

— Je sais, chuchota-t-il en se reculant pour me regarder.

Il caressa lentement mon visage d'une main douce et légère. De la pulpe de ses doigts, il suivit l'ovale de ma joue avec beaucoup de délicatesse, continua sa course dans mon cou pour passer entre mes clavicules où il s'arrêta, sa paume posée à plat contre ma poitrine.

Ses yeux, qui avaient suivi tous ses gestes, remontèrent en même temps que sa main et il appuya doucement son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure. Alors Edward se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sous le jet d'eau chaude qui coulait toujours.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût d'urgence, de frayeur désespérée, néanmoins elles caressèrent les miennes avec beaucoup de douceur, presque d'adoration. Il pressa son corps nu contre le mien, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir mêlé de douleur.

Puis, nous restâmes un moment immobiles, nos cœur l'un contre l'autre et sa bouche tout contre ma joue.

— J'ai été si imprudent ! dit-il finalement, en caressant le creux de mes reins. J'aurai dû prendre toute cette histoire plus au sérieux. Quelqu'un a tenté de nous tuer et je te promets que je vais tout faire pour découvrir qui c'est !

— Découvrir qui c'est ! m'exclamai-je en me dégageant de ses bras. Edward, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait plus prudent d'aller raconter tout ce que nous savons à l'Inspecteur Nolan ? Il a eu l'air vraiment sceptique tout à l'heure quand nous lui avons parlé de l'accident.

Je repensai à l'Inspecteur vêtu d'un vieux blouson de cuir marron qui avait débarqué sur les lieux dans une antique Ford rouge toute cabossée. Il avait arpenté le sable dans des mocassins éculés en rageant qu'il aurait aimé qu'on aille lui chercher un café.

Sa tenue était pour le moins surprenante pour un Inspecteur de Police. Moi qui pensais qu'ils portaient tous un costume sombre et des chaussures vernies, je fus étonnée quand je le vis arriver en pantalon de jogging et chemise à carreaux mal boutonnée. Il semblait être tombé dans ses vêtements ou s'être habillé dans le noir.

Pourtant, personne ne semblait faire attention à lui ni n'aurait apparemment fait le déplacement jusqu'à la ville pour lui ramener sa caféine. L'œil encore hagard d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil au milieu de la nuit et les cheveux, couleur de miel, ébouriffés, il avait pénétré dans l'ambulance pour nous interroger.

Après l'accident, nous avions eu la chance qu'une voiture circule en pleine nuit sur cette route désertique. Le couple de jeunes, cherchant sûrement un endroit calme et tranquille pour se bécoter, avait téléphoné à la Police et, en plus de l'Inspecteur Nolan, une batterie de véhicules aux rampes clignotantes, toutes sirènes hurlantes, avait débarqué dans le désert.

Les ambulanciers nous avaient presque forcés à nous allonger sur un brancard et nous n'avions pas pu échapper au masque à oxygène. A part son arcade sourcilière ouverte, une jolie bosse sur le crâne et une côte cassée, Edward n'avait que des contusions. Moi j'avais une petite plaie à la cheville, qui fort heureusement n'était pas cassée, des écorchures sur les bras et les jambes et j'étais remplie de bleus. Mon corps entier n'était qu'un gigantesque hématome et je soupirais de douleur chaque fois que je bougeais.

Dans l'ambulance, l'Inspecteur Nolan s'était longuement caressé le menton avec un air inspiré quand nous lui avions raconté les circonstances de notre accident. Il avait sorti de la poche intérieure de son blouson un vieux calepin écorné sur lequel il avait griffonné rapidement des notes. Puis il avait esquissé un sourire tordu qui ressemblait plus à une grimace cynique, et il était repartit comme il était venu.

Il nous avait laissé sa carte avant de replier sa grande carcasse pour rentrer dans sa vieille guimbarde pétaradante.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bella. Celui qui a voulu nous tuer n'apprécierait pas que nous prévenions la Police, fit remarquer Edward alors qu'il se savonnait précautionneusement le torse en grimaçant de douleur.

— C'est justement pour cela que nous devons le faire ! Et s'il recommençait Edward ? L'Inspecteur Nolan pourra nous protéger ! répliquai-je.

Il ferma le robinet d'un geste sec.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire à cet Inspecteur Nolan ? Qu'Elisabeth a été assassinée alors que le rapport du médecin légiste conclu à une noyade accidentelle ? Que mon frère m'a laissé une clé qui ouvre un coffre de banque contenant des allumettes, une lettre et un revolver ?

— Eh bien… fis-je en m'enroulant dans une serviette épaisse.

Edward attacha sa serviette autour de ses hanches minces et posa ses mains mouillées sur mes épaules nues.

— Voyons Bella, il ne prendra jamais cette affaire au sérieux !

— Mais… le revolver ! insistai-je.

— Qui n'a pas de revolver à Los Angeles ?

Il me lâcha et se retourna pour enfiler un boxer.

Je soupirai lourdement. Edward avait raison. Jamais l'Inspecteur Nolan ne nous prendrait au sérieux. Il nous fallait plus de preuves. Pour l'instant, nous étions seuls.

— Qu'allons-nous faire ? demandai-je en entortillant mes cheveux humides en un chignon serré.

— Nous allons réfléchir, lança-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain. Je vais commander des tacos et de la bière.

Je regardai la porte se refermer sans réagir, puis je me tournai vers le miroir tel un automate et grimaçai. Mes traits étaient tirés, ma joue enflée et j'avais une tête de déterrée.

— Réfléchir… murmurai-je à mon reflet.

Je rassemblai mes idées en m'habillant rapidement d'un débardeur noir en soie et d'une culotte assortie. Puis je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir.

— Alors réfléchissons ! me dis-je à voix basse.

Je soufflai et pénétrai dans la chambre où Edward commandait notre repas.

— Edward, quelqu'un est forcément au courant que nous enquêtons sur la mort de ton frère, sinon pourquoi s'en prendre à nous ? dis-je soudainement.

Il raccrocha le combiné et me regarda en face.

— Oui, c'est évident. Quelqu'un est au courant que nous savons que la mort d'Elisabeth est liée à celle de Tyler. Tyler devait être sûr qu'elle avait été assassinée. Il avait même certainement découvert qui était l'assassin. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a tué. Et c'est pour cette même raison qu'on veut nous éliminer. Pour que l'on ne découvre pas la vérité.

— Qui cela peut-il être ? murmurai-je pour moi-même en me tapotant la lèvre du doigt.

— Voyons, à qui en a-t-on parlé ? se demanda Edward.

— Le type au téléphone qui prétendait ne pas être Jenks, je suis sûre que c'était lui. C'est le seul à qui l'on a parlé de Tyler.

— Ou James Middleton. Tu lui as posé des questions sur la mort d'Elisabeth, releva Edward.

— Oui, peut-être.

— Ou Alice, osa-t-il en me jetant un regard hésitant.

— Edward !

— Quoi ? Elle est au courant elle aussi ! Elle pourrait très bien avoir fait le coup !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Alice est mon amie, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! me révoltai-je d'une voix forte.

— Bon Ok. Si tu le dis…

Je secouai la tête pour chasser de mon esprit l'image d'une Alice en tenue de commando conduisant comme une furie un pick-up aux vitres fumées.

— Nous devons retourner chez tes parents, lâchai-je comme une bombe.

— Quoi ! Il n'en est pas question ! siffla Edward.

Je m'approchai de lui, prête à en découdre pour le convaincre.

— Réfléchis Edward. C'est chez eux qu'Elisabeth et Tyler vivaient. C'est donc là-bas que nous récolterons le plus d'éléments pour notre enquête.

— Tu veux que je me pointe chez mes parents, que je n'ai pas revu depuis huit ans, pour leur balancer froidement que leur fils bien-aimé a été assassiné ?

La voix d'Edward suintait l'indignation et le mépris.

— Ils ont le droit de savoir ! m'écriai-je alors qu'il me fixait d'un air revêche.

— Nous ne savons même pas s'il s'agit d'un meurtre.

— Bien sûr que c'en est un !

— Peut-être, mais nous n'en avons aucune preuve.

— Alors il va falloir que nous en trouvions.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Bella, insista-t-il en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime et je me mis à arpenter la moquette de long en large.

— Il faut que nous interrogions Mildred. Elle était proche d'Elisabeth, je suis sûre qu'elle aura vu ou entendu quelque chose. Je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il se renseigne sur le contenu du testament de Ruben. Quelqu'un a peut-être cherché à se débarrasser de sa dernière parente vivante, enfin si on exclut le soi-disant neveu auquel James Middleton a fait référence, pour s'approprier son argent. Ca peut être un excellent mobile. Il faut également qu'on retrouve la voiture avec laquelle vous avez eu cet accident. Te souviens-tu si Tyler avait bouclé sa ceinture de sécurité ? lui demandai-je.

— Je ne crois pas. En fait, je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Mais les enquêteurs ont affirmé qu'il ne l'avait pas attachée car il avait été éjecté.

— Oubliait-il souvent de la boucler ?

— Non, jamais. Certes, Tyler aimait l'alcool et la drogue quand il faisait la fête, mais il a toujours été très sérieux quand il s'agissait de prendre le volant.

Je réfléchis quelques instants en plissant les yeux.

— Où est sa voiture ?

— A la casse. Probablement détruite.

— Il faut s'en assurer.

Edward soupira profondément puis il hocha lentement la tête.

— Ok. Je vais passer quelques coups de fil, fit-il en s'éloignant pour attraper son Black Berry.

Je récupérai l'ordinateur portable d'Edward et m'écroulai sur le lit. Je grimaçai de douleur en me massant la clavicule. La ceinture de sécurité m'avait laissé un bel hématome. Je n'osai imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de moi si je ne l'avais pas bouclée ce soir. Pourquoi Tyler n'avait-il pas mis sa ceinture le soir de son accident alors qu'il n'oubliait jamais de s'attacher ?

Je roulai sur le ventre et allumai l'ordinateur. Il ronronna quelques instants avant de se charger complètement et que je puisse ouvrir de nouveau le fichier qu'Alice m'avait envoyé. Le rapport d'autopsie d'Elisabeth s'afficha et je le relus plus attentivement.

Les analyses prouvaient qu'Elisabeth avait absorbé des barbituriques à forte dose, environ 200mg. Un flacon du somnifère ingéré, du Seconal, avait été retrouvé sur sa table de nuit. Elle l'avait vraisemblablement pris avec une tasse de thé, retrouvée elle-aussi sur la table de nuit. Ce médicament contenait du Secobarbital et était utilisé dans les cas d'anxiété, et d'insomnies.

Le corps d'Elisabeth Price ne présentait aucune marque, aucune contusion, ni aucune blessure même superficielle.

— Bizarre… murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Si elle avait trébuché accidentellement dans la piscine, il aurait été logique qu'elle se cogne en tombant ou bien qu'elle s'érafle la peau sur la margelle en granit. A moins qu'elle n'ait été déjà morte au moment où on l'avait jetée dans la piscine...

Mais le médecin légiste était formel : Elisabeth n'était pas morte d'une overdose médicamenteuse, elle s'était noyée. De l'eau avait été retrouvée dans ses poumons, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de respirer au moment de sa chute dans la piscine.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit lever la tête.

— Allô ?

— Bella, c'est Rosalie ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

— Oh ! Salut Rose ! répondis-je prudemment.

Je devais l'appeler à mon arrivée à Los Angeles et je ne l'avais pas fait. C'était bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas envie de me tuer sur place…

— Tu devais m'appeler, non ? me reprocha-t-elle.

— Euh, oui. Je suis désolée Rose, j'ai été très occupée, rétorquai-je tout en mordillant un de mes ongles.

— Oui, c'est ce qu'Alice m'a dit. Comment va Edward ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

— Bien. Il va bien.

— J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop épuisés. C'est tellement fatigant les conférences, vous devez être sur les rotules, insinua-t-elle mesquinement.

J'esquissai un sourire et tournai la tête vers Edward. En boxer, le portable collé à l'oreille, il était assis sur une chaise, ses longues jambes musclées étendues devant lui et croisées au niveau de ses chevilles sur le bureau. Je déglutis bruyamment.

— Oui, c'est assez euh… intensif ! répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

J'entendis son rire gai et enlevé, puis un fracas de chaises bousculées suivi d'un juron provenant d'une voix masculine. Rose n'était pas seule, et je devinai sans mal qui devait lui tenir compagnie.

— Et toi Rosalie, comment vas-tu ? m'enquis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

— Super ! s'exclama-t-elle rapidement.

— Où en es-tu de l'exploration du Moi profond d'Emmett ?

— Je creuse encore !

— Ah oui ? m'étonnai-je.

— Bella, ce type est un ours ! Il est pataud, il mange comme un ogre et porte d'affreuses chaussettes de tennis blanche à rayures rouges, il rote à table et se gratte sans cesse l'entrejambe et en plus il laisse d'immondes poils longs comme des cheveux au fond de ma baignoire !

— Oh mon Dieu ! m'exclamai-je, la main sur la bouche.

— Mais il est tellement beau ! souffla-t-elle d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Je réprimai un fou rire devant l'évocation d'Emmett, le gros nounours crado et poilu au cœur tendre.

— Rosalie, être beau ne suffit pas tu sais, la prévins-je quand même.

— Oh ! Mais il n'y a pas que cela ! Il est doux, attentionné, drôle, galant et tiens-toi bien… J'entendis un froissement sur le combiné, puis la voix de Rosalie qui murmurait : il est romantique !

— Non !

— Si ! Le soir de notre premier rendez-vous, il m'a emmenée dans un petit restaurant français où nous avons dîné aux chandelles, puis nous nous sommes promenés dans Central Park main dans la main comme deux adolescents et quand il m'a raccompagnée à mon appartement, il m'a embrassée et il est parti !

— Quoi ! Il n'a même pas voulu monter prendre un dernier verre ? m'exclamai-je, parfaitement estomaquée.

— Non ! C'est moi qui l'ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture et crois-moi, je ne le regrette pas ! minauda Rosalie d'une voix chaude.

La suite promettait d'être classée X.

— Ah ? Bien. C'est très bien, dis-je un peu gênée.

Il y a un petit blanc.

— Bella, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais très bien qu'Edward et toi vous n'êtes pas à un séminaire et que vous ne passez pas non plus votre temps à jouer aux dominos, alors cesse ton numéro de vierge effarouchée, Ok ? reprit-elle d'une voix de maîtresse d'école.

— Ok, mais par pitié Rosalie, ne me racontes pas tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Emmett, j'ai déjà assez d'Alice et de ma mère pour ça ! la suppliai-je.

— Promis !

— Oh Rosalie ? J'aimerais te demander un truc.

— Vas-y, fit-elle intriguée.

— Si une personne souffrait de terribles insomnies et qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre des somnifères, à partir de quelle dose le Secobarbital pourrait-il être dangereux ?

— Pourquoi cette question ? Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste qu'Edward et moi nous enquêtons sur une affaire un peu particulière dans le cadre de notre euh… séminaire. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, me justifiai-je lamentablement.

— Ah Ok. Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question, je dirais qu'à partir de 250mg le Secobarbital peut provoquer un coma, puis un arrêt cardiaque. Quel médicament cette personne sur qui tu enquêtes a-t-elle pris ?

— Du Seconal.

— Tiens c'est étonnant ça.

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que les médecins ne prescrivent presque plus de barbituriques, ils les ont remplacé par les benzodiazépines. De plus la firme qui fabriquait le Seconal a cessé sa commercialisation en 2001. m'expliqua-t-elle.

— Mais les faits remontent à 2003 et les analyses toxicologiques sont formelles, la victime a ingéré 200mg de Seconal. Comment a-t-elle pu s'en faire prescrire deux ans après l'arrêt de sa commercialisation ?

— Sûrement connaissait-elle un médecin très… complaisant, supposa-t-elle.

J'eus un frisson glacé et me redressai sur mes coudes.

— Où s'en serait-il procuré ? l'interrogeai-je tandis qu'Edward s'asseyait sur le lit près de moi.

Il croisa mon regard contrarié et fronça les sourcils.

— Les hôpitaux ont toujours des stocks, dit Rosalie.

Edward tendit la main et me massa doucement la nuque.

— Ok, j'ai compris. Merci pour l'info Rosalie.

— De rien ma belle.

Edward glissa ses doigts dans mon chignon et tira sur l'élastique. Mes cheveux toujours mouillés retombèrent lourdement, puis il m'embrassa tendrement l'épaule en me caressant le dos.

— Je dois te laisser, dis-je rapidement.

— Hey Bella ! appela-t-elle. Je ne sais pas dans quoi vous vous êtes fourrés avec Edward, mais je t'en prie, fais attention à toi.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas Rose, la rassurai-je. Je te rappelle plus tard. Bye.

— T'as intérêt ! Bye Bella.

Et nous raccrochâmes.

Je racontai en détail à Edward ma conversation avec Rosalie. Lui m'expliqua qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de la voiture de Tyler dans une casse de San Diego. Nous convînmes de nous y rendre le lendemain, avant d'aller chez ses parents. Perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère. Pas plus que moi d'ailleurs, mais je m'abstins de lui en faire part.

Puis j'attrapai de nouveau mon téléphone et appelai mon père.

* * *

**Pffiou ! Un grand coup de chaud pour Edward et Bella…**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, et je vous donne rendez-vous à la rentrée pour la suite !**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour !**

**Après 3 semaines de pause, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris ainsi qu'aux anonymes : Guest, Nanou, Nodame, Flopy69, Sandry et Nana10.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Edward stoppa notre nouvelle voiture de location, un 4x4 aux roues d'une dimension impressionnante et équipé d'immenses pare-buffles, dans la poussière du bas-côté. Je sautai littéralement de l'habitacle et le suivis jusqu'à une petite cabine blanche décrépie posée à une extrémité de ce gigantesque cimetière pour voitures.

Partout quand je tournai les yeux, je pouvais distinguer des carcasses entassées recouvertes de poussière rouge, rouillant inexorablement et pourrissant sous l'ardent soleil de juillet.

Le gars enfermé dans cette cabane de fortune, en marcel blanc tâché et pantalon de treillis à l'aspect douteux, leva la tête de sa bande-dessinée pour nous dévisager. Son regard balaya Edward rapidement, puis se posa sur moi et s'accrocha à mes seins. Je rougis en constatant que ce type sale et puant avait remarqué que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge sous le tee-shirt que j'avais emprunté à Edward.

— C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'épongeant le front avec un infâme mouchoir en tissu.

— Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen. J'ai téléphoné ce matin. Je voudrais examiner ma voiture, voici l'immatriculation.

L'homme prit le papier des mains propres et soignées d'Edward entre ses doigts crasseux, et son visage ridé se fendit d'un sourire aux dents jaunes.

— Techniquement c'est plus la vôtre, M'sieur.

Edward eut un sourire agacé.

— Pouvons-nous la voir ?

— Ouais, c'est par là, fit-il en se levant péniblement.

Nous le suivîmes dans les allées numérotées, toutes remplies de voitures aux tôles défoncées, empilées sur trois ou quatre mètres de hauteur.

— J'lai fait sortir ce matin. Tenez, elle est là. Vous avez de la chance qu'on l'ait pas encore réduite, dit le gros gars en farfouillant dans sa barbe.

— Merci.

— A votre service, M'sieur dame, fit-il avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa cabane surchauffée.

Nous nous approchâmes du tas de ferraille rouillé. Les poings serrés, Edward regardait le véhicule qui avait été le dernier endroit où son frère s'était tenu en vie. Je posai doucement une main sur son épaule, et comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, je m'accroupis pour examiner l'intérieur du côté conducteur.

— Tyler avait attaché sa ceinture, Edward, dis-je en lui désignant l'attache encore bouclée.

La ceinture quant à elle, était enroulée sur elle-même. Edward bougea enfin et s'accroupit à mes côtés. Il tendit la main et tira doucement la sangle qui crissa en se déroulant.

— Bella, regarde ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix blanche.

L'extrémité de la ceinture présentait une coupure nette sur la majeure partie de la sangle. Seul un demi-centimètre était effiloché. Je regardai Edward avec effroi, réalisant que quelqu'un avait délibérément coupé la ceinture de sécurité côté conducteur.

— Comment la Police a-t-elle pu passer à côté de ça ?

— C'était un accident Bella. De plus, mon père a insisté pour qu'on boucle rapidement l'enquête. Je ne suis même pas sûr que les enquêteurs aient jeté un coup d'œil à la voiture, m'expliqua Edward en se relevant d'un bond. Examinons le reste de la voiture.

— Tu y connais quelque chose en mécanique ? m'enquis-je.

— Oui, un peu. Cherchons du côté des freins.

Edward examina rapidement l'intérieur du capot et fronça les sourcils, puis il s'allongea sur le sol poussiéreux et glissa ses mains dans les rouages rouillés et graisseux.

— Je ne vois rien, articula-t-il avec difficulté sous la carcasse.

— Il faut chercher le maître-cylindre ! dis-je soudain.

Edward sortit la tête et me regarda avec étonnement. Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

— Jacob était mécanicien… me justifiai-je.

Il ne dit rien et fourra sa tête sous la voiture pendant que je décrochais mon téléphone qui sonnait au fond de mon sac.

— Allô ?

— Bonjour jeune fille, dit la voix profonde et rassurante de mon père.

— Bonjour Papa !

— J'ai fait les recherches que tu m'as demandées, commença-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Il était comme ça mon père, brut de décoffrage. Il ne s'embarrassait jamais de futilités et disait les choses sans ambages ni langue de bois.

— Ah ! Super ! Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

— Eh bien, le testament d'Elphésius Ruben stipule qu'il lègue toute sa fortune à sa sœur, Elisabeth Ruben, veuve de Robert Price. Si elle décède avant lui, faute d'héritier vivant, l'argent de Ruben sera versé au musée d'art moderne de Londres.

— Ah, Ok, fis-je, désappointée.

Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais pensé entendre et je me désolai qu'une nouvelle fois, mon intuition m'ait fait défaut.

— Ce testament ne fait pas référence à un neveu par hasard ?

— Non pourquoi ?

— Pour rien. C'est juste que j'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait un neveu qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— Je n'ai rien trouvé de tout cela, mais j'ai trouvé autre chose Bella, continua mon père tandis que je retenais mon souffle. Il y a huit ans, Elphésius Ruben a ouvert une assurance-vie au nom de sa sœur d'un montant d'un million de dollars.

— Mazette ! Sacrée somme ! Dommage qu'elle n'ait jamais pu toucher cet argent puisqu'elle est morte avant lui.

— Eh bien, justement, c'est là que ça devient bizarre. Elisabeth Price étant l'unique bénéficiaire, si elle décédait avant son frère, à la mort d'Elphésius Ruben l'argent devait revenir à un certain James Middleton. C'est une clause qu'elle a fait rajouter trois mois avant sa mort et qui n'était pas renégociable.

Je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres. Ainsi, mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompée finalement.

— Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?

— Oui, oui Papa. Autrement dit, ce James Middleton devenait l'unique bénéficiaire de l'assurance-vie d'Elphésius Ruben ?

— Oui, c'est tout à fait cela.

Voilà qui constituait un excellent mobile pour tuer Elisabeth. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward et constatai qu'il sortait la tête de dessous la voiture.

— Merci de t'être renseigné Papa, ça m'a beaucoup aidée dans mon enquê… euh dans mes recherches pour mon article.

— Bella, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fourrée dans les ennuis…

— Non, n'ait crainte Papa. Je t'assure que tout est sous contrôle, mentis-je effrontément.

— Ouais, fit-il peu convaincu. Bon, il faut que je te laisse ma puce, on se voit au mariage de ta mère ?

— Euh… oui. Bien sûr Papa. J'y serais, balbutiai-je, étonnée. C'est la première fois que tu viens à un des mariages de Maman, non ?

— Oui, et je m'en serais bien passé, crois-moi ! grommela-t-il. Mais elle dit que c'est important pour elle et pour toi, alors…

— Tu connais Maman…

— Oui, soupira-t-il. A bientôt Bella.

— Ok, bye Papa, fis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je soupirai longuement. Mon père me manquait. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Et même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre après avoir passé la majeure partie de ma vie sous le soleil de Floride, Forks aussi me manquait. Cette minuscule ville coincée entre l'océan et la gigantesque forêt humide, insignifiante par rapport à la métropole bruyante et grouillante d'agitation dans laquelle je tentais de surnager, m'avait prise par surprise.

Sous ses abords froids, constamment battue par une morne pluie fine qui détrempait tout, Forks rebutait même les citadins en mal de nature verdoyante tellement elle pouvait paraître inhospitalière. Cependant, pour la comprendre, pour l'apprivoiser, il fallait s'y attarder, flâner dans ses ruelles mouillées, explorer son opulente forêt moussue et odorante.

Quelque temps après avoir débarqué chez mon père, une fois passé le sentiment de désespoir qui m'avait assailli dès que j'avais posé le pied sur cette terre molle et fertile, j'avais découvert le véritable attrait de Forks, et il était puissant. Il m'appelait comme les voix mélodieuses et mortelles des sirènes de la mythologie grecque qui charmaient les marins pour les entraîner dans les profondeurs avec elles.

Paisiblement cachée parmi les feuillages détrempés, sous un éternel ciel plombé et nuageux, parfois mêlé de brume, Forks m'avait envoûtée.

J'avais aimé vivre dans la petite maison vieillotte et exigüe de mon père, m'endormir dans ma chambre de petite fille en écoutant la pluie battre inlassablement les ardoises du toit. J'avais aimé les longs silences des petits déjeuners pris en tête à tête avec mon père. Je revoyais son sourire sous sa moustache brune quand j'avais décroché mon diplôme, et ses yeux bruns pétillant de fierté.

Puis je me souvins de sa peine quand j'étais partie loin, avec mon cœur brisé comme seul bagage. C'était la douleur d'un père impuissant devant la souffrance de sa fille. Il y avait dans ses yeux tristes, un sentiment de résignation qui m'avait mise au supplice.

Lui comme moi n'étions pas doués pour les relations humaines, et encore moins pour les relations amoureuses ! Il n'y avait que Maman qui papillonnait frivolement, sautant d'un homme à l'autre, d'un divorce à un mariage, et qui semblait ne jamais s'en lasser.

Mais bientôt elle allait se marier pour la cinquième fois et mon père serait là. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, et moi, tout comme mon père, nous l'avions sentit immédiatement. Elle serait toujours la même écervelée excentrique mais elle ne serait peut-être plus jamais celle que nous connaissions…

Après quatre essais, elle avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur et elle allait échanger sa frivolité contre la stabilité d'un mariage, qui j'en étais sûre, serait le dernier.

Je secouai vivement la tête pour revenir au présent. J'étais là pour aider Edward, pas pour me lamenter.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé là-dessous ? lui demandai-je.

— Une durite est percée. On dirait qu'elle a été trouée à coup de pic à glace. Je crois que c'est la conduite du liquide de frein, répondit-il en se relevant en souplesse et en s'époussetant rapidement.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Que Tyler n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Jamais il n'aurait pu arrêter la voiture en descendant les collines de Beverly Hill. Et même s'il avait réussi à la stopper contre un obstacle, il aurait dans tous les cas été éjecté. Celui qui a fait ça savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, conclu-t-il.

J'hochai sombrement la tête, puis je lui confiai ma conversation téléphonique avec mon père en le regardant se passer nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

— Bella, cette fois-ci nous en avons la preuve formelle. Tyler a été assassiné, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide quand j'eus terminé.

J'hochai la tête et me mordis la lèvre.

— Allons chez tes parents.

**oxOxo**

J'étais vraiment très stressée. A mesure que nous approchions de la maison des Cullen en serpentant parmi les magnifiques demeures de Beverly Hill, je sentais l'appréhension me submerger. La paume de mes mains était moite et ma gorge desséchée me faisait souffrir.

Edward était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et ses doigts étaient si serrés sur le volant que j'avais peur de voir les jointures de ses phalanges céder. Avec son arcade recousue et ses bras balafrés, il avait l'air d'un bad-boy, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le désirer, malgré le stress qui me rongeait.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant l'impressionnant portail en fer forgé. Edward, tout comme moi quelques jours auparavant, appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et la voix de Mildred retentit à travers l'appareil.

— Oui ?

— Bonjour Mildred, c'est Edward.

— Edward ! Grand Dieu ! Je vous ouvre tout de suite ! répondit-elle après un instant où je l'imaginais en pleine confusion.

Le portail s'ouvrit lentement et nous pénétrâmes dans l'antre des Cullen. Cette villa, bien que magnifique, était mon enfer personnel. Tout y était majestueux et plein d'un luxe presque indécent, mais j'étais persuadée qu'y vivre m'aurait tout simplement terrifiée. Il y régnait une atmosphère pesante, lourde comme une chape de plomb, qui m'avait déplu à l'instant où mes pieds avaient foulé le marbre rutilant de l'entrée.

Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de frapper le heurtoir précieux accroché à la lourde porte. Mildred nous attendait sur le seuil dans sa robe stricte au col empesé. Quand elle m'aperçue en compagnie d'Edward, son regard s'obscurcit, perdant par la même occasion, son flegme authentiquement britannique.

Mais très vite, ses yeux retrouvèrent le visage d'Edward qu'elle tint entre ses deux mains osseuses et desséchées avec une émotion non feinte.

— Edward… murmura-t-elle.

Puis, oubliant tous ses principes rigides et inflexibles, elle l'attira dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

— Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir enfin !

— Moi aussi Mildred, fit Edward, ému par l'accueil de la vieille femme.

Elle sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, d'un sourire vrai, creusant de petits plis au coin de ses yeux bleus.

Puis ses prunelles perdirent leur joie et se posèrent sur moi, glaciales et inquisitrices.

— Miss Bella, dit-elle d'une voix acide en penchant la tête pour me saluer.

— Mildred, je… commençai-je.

— Bella est avec moi. C'est ma petite-amie, intervint Edward en attrapant ma main.

Mildred fronça les sourcils mais continua à me dévisager. Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer et me retrouvai tenaillée par le remords et la honte.

— Ne lui en voulez pas de vous avoir menti, elle l'a fait parce qu'il y avait une excellente raison dont nous vous parlerons plus tard, expliqua Edward en souriant aimablement. Ma mère est-elle là ?

Les yeux de Mildred continuèrent de me fixer quelques instants, puis elle détourna le regard en souriant poliment et s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer.

— Oui, elle est dans son bureau. Je vais la prévenir que vous êtes là, dit-elle en refermant doucement la porte derrière nous.

— Ne vous dérangez pas Mildred, je connais le chemin.

Soudain, la voix claire et limpide d'Esmée s'éleva dans le vestibule.

— Mildred, qui est là ?

Telle une apparition céleste, Esmée se tenait dans l'escalier, une main posée avec grâce sur la rambarde en fer forgé. Vêtue d'une élégante et vaporeuse robe blanche qui moulait son corps fin et souple comme un rameau d'osier, elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Ses lourdes boucles auburn répandues sur ses frêles épaules voletèrent sous la brise pénétrant dans la maison par une fenêtre ouverte, ramenant avec elle un parfum délicieux de rose musquée.

Quand elle nous aperçut, son visage se figea telle une statue de marbre.

— Dieu du ciel ! Edward ! Est-ce bien toi ? murmura-t-elle.

— Oui Maman, répondit-il d'une voix éraillé par l'émotion.

Esmée descendit l'escalier à la hâte sans jamais rien perdre sa grâce. Ses pieds semblaient voler au-dessus des marches de marbre rose et sa robe flottait autour de ses jambes fines comme un nuage soyeux. Avec un sourire éblouissant, elle arriva au pied du gigantesque escalier et se jeta dans les bras de son fils.

Edward l'enlaça précautionneusement, enroulant ses longs bras autour de sa silhouette éthérée, et enfouit son visage bouleversé dans l'opulente chevelure parfumée de sa mère. J'étouffai un sanglot dans ma gorge. L'émotion était palpable et en tournant la tête vers Mildred, j'aperçus le temps d'un instant, une larme briller dans son regard d'acier.

Esmée releva la tête vers son fils et posa une main sur sa joue. Jamais je ne l'avais vue plus resplendissante qu'aujourd'hui, le visage radieux malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Edward ! Je suis si contente de te voir, articula-t-elle d'une voix émue.

— Moi aussi Maman.

— Comme tu es beau, mon garçon… dit-elle en continuant à lui caresser la joue.

Le sourire tendre sur ses lèvres rosées se fana quand elle caressa du bout du doigt la blessure d'Edward.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ?

— Je vais tout t'expliquer Maman, et toi tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé à New York.

Les traits d'Esmée se durcirent et je crus apercevoir une lueur de panique dans son regard noisette, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et elle fronça les sourcils en s'éloignant de son fils.

— Bella ? Que fais-tu là ?

Ses yeux devinrent froids tandis qu'elle observait la main d'Edward se saisir de la mienne. Ils naviguèrent entre son fils et moi et je me mordis la lèvre, le ventre tenaillé par la honte.

— Bella est avec moi.

Esmée hocha lentement la tête.

— Allons dans le patio, ordonna-t-elle.

— Désirez-vous un rafraichissement ? demanda Mildred qui avait retrouvé tout son professionnalisme et son attitude guindée.

— Oui, pouvez-vous nous apporter de la citronnade je vous prie ?

— Certainement Madame, fit Mildred en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

— Venez jeunes gens, je crois que vous avez quelques explications à me fournir, gronda Esmée en se retournant, faisant voleter au passage ses cheveux bouclés.

— Ca va aller, me rassura Edward en m'entraînant à la suite de sa mère.

— Si tu le dis… ronchonnai-je, pas rassurée.

Quand nous fûmes installés dans les confortables fauteuils blancs, à l'ombre fraîche des arbustes en fleur, Esmée braqua ses prunelles curieuses sur moi.

— Maman, commença Edward, il faut que tu saches une chose très importante au sujet de Tyler.

Esmée le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée par le ton vibrant de sa voix.

— Ca ne va pas être facile à entendre, mais tu dois savoir.

— Quoi Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

C'est cet instant que choisit Mildred pour pénétrer dans le patio, les bras chargés d'un plateau en argent.

— Mildred, posez ce plateau et venez vous asseoir avec nous. Il y des choses que vous devez savoir vous-aussi, lui dit Edward.

Elle lui lança un regard inquiet et déposa son fardeau sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Esmée, le dos très raide.

Je les observai toutes les deux. Elles étaient les femmes de la villa Cullen. Si différentes et pourtant si semblables. Cette mère, d'une beauté fracassante et délicate, à qui on avait arraché la chair de sa chair, et cette femme osseuse, rigide et froide, qui cachait au fond d'elle, comme un trésor, un cœur aimant et chaleureux. Elles ne méritaient pas ce qu'on leur faisait subir.

Le visage d'Edward était livide, les muscles de ses mâchoires serrées roulaient sous sa peau mal rasée, signe d'une intense nervosité. Le silence s'étira pendant ce qui me sembla des heures avant qu'il ne prenne finalement la parole, d'une voix blanche et désincarnée, pour terminer l'ouvrage qu'avait commencé l'assassin de Tyler huit ans auparavant : briser le cœur des femmes de la villa Cullen.

— La mort de Tyler n'était pas accidentelle. Il a été assassiné, dit Edward d'une voix tremblante.

Esmée recula comme si elle avait pris un coup et s'effondra sur les coussins derrière elle, le regard hébété. J'eus un douloureux pincement au cœur et tentai de ravaler la boule qui me serrait la gorge.

Mildred quant à elle ne réagit pas. Elle demeura silencieuse et immobile, les mains croisées sur son tablier, le dos droit et le regard imperturbable fixé sur Edward. Pas un clignement de paupières, pas un pincement de lèvres, pas même un froncement de sourcil ne vint perturber l'impassibilité de son visage. Seules quelques mèches de ses tempes grisonnantes voletaient sous la brise tiède. On aurait dit une statue humaine, figée, hautaine, inexpressive.

J'entendis Esmée gémir et je cessai de dévisager Mildred pour voir la mère d'Edward secouer violemment la tête.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu étais avec lui, comment peux-tu dire ça !

— Bella et moi nous en avons la preuve Maman. Nous avons retrouvé sa voiture et elle a été sabotée.

— Sabotée ? Mais… comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…

— Quelqu'un a percé la durite du liquide de frein, c'est pour ça que nous avons eu cet accident. Les freins ne répondaient plus. Et ce n'est pas tout. Sa ceinture de sécurité a été coupée. Tyler n'avait aucune chance de sortir vivant de cet accident.

— Oh mon Dieu ! gémit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Elle recouvrit ses yeux de ses mains fines et impeccablement manucurées et ses minces épaules furent secouées de sanglots.

Edward s'assit doucement à côté de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras.

— Mais pourquoi ? sanglota-t-elle dans la chemise de son fils.

— Eh bien… commença Edward avant de me jeter un regard désarmant. Oh, Maman, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas t'aider, mais il faut que tu saches tout, continua-t-il. Elisabeth non plus n'est pas morte par accident.

Esmée le regardait à travers ses larmes. Elle semblait terriblement perdue et un petit cri passa sa bouche avant qu'elle n'y plaque sa main.

— Quelqu'un l'a noyée dans la piscine. Tyler devait sûrement avoir découvert qui était l'assassin. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a tué.

Soudain, vaincu par le choc de ces révélations, le corps d'Esmée s'affaissa sur lui-même. Je me levai d'un bond tandis que Mildred et Edward la soutenaient pour lui éviter de chuter sur le carrelage de granit.

— Edward, transportez-la jusqu'au salon, nous allons l'étendre sur le sofa ! , ordonna Mildred d'une voix tranchante avant de partir en courant vers l'office.

Edward s'exécuta et traversa le patio rapidement, sa mère dans les bras et moi sur ses talons. Il l'allongea sur la banquette et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

— Mon Dieu Edward, ce fut un tel choc pour elle ! Peut-être n'aurions-nous pas dû…

— Bella, cette affaire est trop grave pour être ignorée. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, elle devait savoir.

— Oui, je sais, mais elle est encore si fragile… geignis-je.

Mildred apparut par la porte menant à la galerie avec une cuvette en porcelaine et un linge propre. Elle tamponna doucement avec l'étoffe humide le front et les tempes d'Esmée qui gémit faiblement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Maman, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Edward.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et voulut se relever.

— Non, Madame, restez encore allongée un moment. Désirez-vous que je prévienne Monsieur Cullen ?

— Non, Mildred, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ca va déjà mieux, articula-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

Et malgré la recommandation de Mildred, elle replia élégamment les jambes pour s'assoir sur le canapé. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, Esmée semblait assimiler les informations que son cerveau avait refusé de croire. Elle passa une main nerveuse et tremblante dans ses cheveux d'acajou et lissa doucement ses boucles soyeuses.

Mildred recula et prit place dans un profond fauteuil recouvert de brocard doré pendant qu'Edward et moi restions agenouillés près d'Esmée.

— Comment avez-vous découvert tout ceci ? s'enquit-elle. Et que viens-tu faire dans cette histoire Bella ?

— J'ai rencontré votre fils à New York. Je ne vous ai pas menti sur tout Esmée, je suis bien journaliste, même si je n'avais nullement l'intention d'écrire un article sur vous. Je travaille pour Edward au _New York Insider_. C'est mon Directeur.

— Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir voulu me rencontrer ?

— Bella était persuadée que nous trouverions des indices sur la mort de Tyler ici, précisa Edward.

— Et j'avais raison, rajoutai-je.

Esmée me regarda sans comprendre.

— Nous avons rencontré Tanya à New York et elle s'est souvenu qu'il y a huit ans, le soir de sa mort, Tyler lui avait donné une clé en lui demandant de me la remettre quoiqu'il arrive. Cette clé ouvre un coffre de banque appartenant à Tyler, ici à Los Angeles, expliqua rapidement Edward. Bella a trouvé les indices dans sa chambre.

Le regard d'Esmée s'attarda sur moi, indéchiffrable. Je lui fis un sourire crispé.

— Et que contient ce coffre ? demanda-t-elle à Edward.

— Une lettre qu'Elisabeth a écrite à son frère et qu'elle n'a jamais expédiée, un étui d'allumettes avec un nom et un numéro de téléphone et un revolver. Depuis le début, nous sommes persuadés que la mort de Tyler est liée à celle d'Elisabeth, répondit-il tout en tapotant un coussin dans le dos d'Esmée.

— Seigneur Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle épouvantée.

— Nous pensons que ces éléments ont permis à Tyler de découvrir qui était le meurtrier d'Elisabeth et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il les avait mis en lieu sûr, dis-je en m'asseyant près d'Esmée sur le sofa.

— Maman, nous pensons que… commença Edward avant de se stopper brutalement devant mon regard appuyé.

Je secouai imperceptiblement la tête pour lui intimer de se taire. Sa mère était déjà assez bouleversée comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine de l'inquiéter davantage en lui apprenant que le meurtrier potentiel de son fils était le petit-ami de la cuisinière qu'elle avait elle-même embauchée, et plus encore quand il se promenait en toute liberté.

Egarée parmi ses pensées, elle n'entendit même pas Edward. Elle se contentait d'opiner doucement du chef alors qu'elle assimilait les faits. Son regard noisette d'ordinaire si étincelant semblait avoir perdu son éclat. De larges cernes violets ourlaient ses yeux mornes et ses lèvres pâles étaient serrées en une fine ligne amère.

— Mais pourquoi te confier la clé de ce coffre, Edward ? s'étonna-t-elle en relevant un regard noyé de larmes dans ceux de son fils.

— Pour que je continue l'enquête s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je pense que Tyler se sentait menacé. Et maintenant, nous savons qu'il avait raison puisque nous avons la preuve qu'il a été assassiné.

Elle souffla doucement tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

— Tout ceci est complètement fou… Je ne savais même pas qu'Elisabeth avait un frère.

— Il est mort il y a deux semaines. C'était Elphésius Ruben, précisai-je.

— Elphésius Ruben, le peintre ? C'était le frère d'Elisabeth ? s'écria-t-elle en relevant la tête d'un coup.

— Oui.

— Comme c'est troublant, souffla-t-elle. Je pensais bien la connaître, mais force est de constater que je me trompais lourdement. Et que disait cette lettre ?

— C'est justement ce qui nous a intrigués. Elle ne dit rien qui puisse nous indiquer l'identité du meurtrier. Elisabeth écrit juste qu'elle projette un voyage à Forks et qu'elle est heureuse à Los Angeles. Ah oui, elle lui dit aussi qu'elle a retrouvé une œuvre de son frère ici, à la villa et qu'il sait ce que cela signifie.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Nous l'ignorons. Mais cette peinture, ce Ruben suspendu dans le couloir, est la clé de cette énigme, j'en suis persuadée. Comment vous l'êtes-vous procurée ? demandai-je.

— Je l'ai achetée il y a longtemps dans une brocante. Ruben était alors un jeune peintre inconnu.

— Maman, Bella et moi pensons que la personne qui a tué Tyler est également le meurtrier de d'Elisabeth. Si nous parvenons à reconstituer ses dernières heures avec les indices que nous avons récoltés, nous pourrons peut-être découvrir son identité. Mais nous avons besoin de ton aide, ainsi que celle de Papa et de vous Mildred, annonça Edward.

Esmée hocha doucement la tête, puis lissa les plis invisibles de sa robe immaculée.

— Je suppose que vous avez prévenu la Police ?

— Oui nous l'avons fait, mais nous ne lui avons pas parlé des meurtres, dit Edward à sa mère.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je n'y comprends rien…

— Eh bien, nous avons eu un accident de voiture. Un forcené nous a foncé dessus avec un pick-up aux vitres teintées et nous avons fait des tonneaux dans le désert. Un couple s'est arrêté et a appelé la police, expliqua Edward en portant une main à son arcade blessée.

Le corps d'Esmée se redressa immédiatement et elle attrapa la main de son fils avec vigueur tout en rivant ses yeux aux siens. Instantanément, elle n'avait plus l'air d'une petite chose fragile et sans défense, mais d'une tigresse prête à tout pour défendre sa progéniture.

— Edward, tu es complètement inconscient ! Il faut avertir tout de suite la police des découvertes que vous avez faites! Si quelqu'un en a après vous parce que vous savez des choses que vous ne devriez pas savoir, il ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant. Pas avant de s'être assuré de vous avoir fait taire pour de bon. Enfin Edward, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

Elle me regarda, ses yeux cherchant mon approbation. Les propos d'Esmée me firent frémir, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait raison.

— Ta mère a raison Edward, intervins-je. Il faut que nous rappelions l'Inspecteur Nolan.

La porte d'entrée claqua et nous sursautâmes tous les quatre en tournant la tête vers la porte du salon d'où le Docteur Carlisle Cullen nous scrutait de ses yeux bleus perçants.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? aboya-t-il sèchement.

— Carlisle… commença Esmée.

— Sors d'ici tout de suite Edward !

— Non, répondit-il en se relevant.

— Je pensais avoir été clair il y a huit ans quand tu t'es lâchement enfuis. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cette maison !

— Je sais… dit Edward d'une voix triste.

— Non, apparemment tu ne sais pas ! Tu nous abandonné ta mère et moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir comme ça, sans prévenir ! hurla son père.

— C'est faux ! Je ne vous ai pas abandonné ! Je suis parti parce que tu me reprochais la mort de Tyler !

— Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi Edward ! C'est ta mère qui t'as mis toutes ces idées en tête ? C'est ça ?

— Non Papa, c'est toi ! Tu as toujours préféré Tyler. Tu étais fier qu'il fasse des études de médecine pour te succéder, alors que moi je ne faisais que jouer du piano !

Carlisle fit trois pas dans la pièce et pointa un doigt vers son fils. Son regard bleu azur vibrait de colère et d'amertume. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil, contrariée à l'idée d'assister à ce règlement de compte entre père et fils et surtout, qu'Edward ait l'air si tourmenté.

— Tu avais des capacités Edward, plus que Tyler même ! Tu aurais pu faire une brillante carrière. Mais tu n'avais pas d'ambition ! lui asséna Carlisle.

— Si j'en avais ! Mais pour la musique ! J'étais bon Papa ! J'étais même un excellent pianiste mais ce n'était pas assez bien pour toi !

— Tu aurais dû être médecin ! Faire un métier sérieux et bien payé.

— Parce que pour toi être musicien n'a jamais été un métier sérieux ? Tu n'as jamais envisagé un instant que je puisse gagner beaucoup plus d'argent que toi et être heureux en jouant du piano ? lui fit remarquer Edward d'une voix pleine de rancœur.

Carlisle eut un rictus de mépris et le regarda avec dédain.

— Pourtant j'aimais ça. J'étais heureux quand je jouais, continua Edward en souriant légèrement, puis ses yeux d'or se firent dédaigneux. Aujourd'hui je ne joue plus. Je suis un homme d'affaires qui gagne énormément de fric sur le dos des autres et je me dégoûte tous les jours un peu plus. J'espère que tu es content !

La pomme d'Adam de Carlisle tressauta mais il ne répondit pas.

— Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de régler vos comptes ! intervint Mildred d'une voix cassante. Nous avons des problèmes plus importants à résoudre.

Carlisle la dévisagea, étonné du ton autoritaire de sa gouvernante, mais elle soutint son regard presque avec défi.

— Bon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit-il avant de lancer un regard interrogatif à sa femme. Esmée ?

Elle leva vers son mari des yeux plein de larmes.

— Assied-toi Carlisle, il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

**Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour !**

**Avant tout, je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir.**

**Merci également à Sandry (non, non, je n'aime pas la pluie !), Vanina63 et Flopy69.**

**Ce chapitre introduit un personnage dont vous avez déjà entendu parler dans les chapitres précédents. Il ne fait pas partie de la saga Twilight, j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même…**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Richard Nolan parcourait le vaste salon des Cullen de long en large. Les semelles de ses joggers en cuir ripaient sur le carrelage brillant avec un crissement doux. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise en flanelle ouverte sur un tee-shirt gris, il faisait meilleure impression que la première fois où je l'avais vu dans le désert.

Certes, il n'était pas en costume sombre et chaussures vernies comme je me l'étais imaginé, mais malgré sa mise décontractée, le revolver accroché dans l'étui le long de son flanc musclé, me rappelais que c'était un représentant de la loi qui avait sûrement maintes fois fait usage de son arme.

Je le voyais dans mon esprit dégainant son magnum luisant, couché à plat ventre sur le bitume brûlant, planqué derrière une voiture de police et hurlant « couvrez-moi ! » à ses collègues en gilet pare-balles tandis qu'il s'élançait entre les rafales sifflantes des pistolets automatiques.

Cette image me fit sourire brièvement tant Nolan n'avait pas la dégaine d'un héros de film policier, avant que je ne me rappelle la frayeur que j'avais ressentie à l'instant où ce pick-up du diable nous avait percuté Edward et moi.

La réalité de ce que devait réellement affronter ce très curieux Inspecteur était certainement bien différente des séquences minutieusement coordonnées de l'industrie du film d'Hollywood.

Si Nolan était là aujourd'hui, c'était parce que nous avions convenu de l'appeler après avoir raconté toute l'histoire à Carlisle. Le père d'Edward n'avait pas bien réagi face aux révélations que nous lui avions faites. Il y avait eu des cris de protestations outrés et des portes claquées, mais Esmée et Edward avaient tout de même réussi à lui faire entendre raison.

Depuis, Carlisle demeurait silencieux, assimilant sûrement la gravité de la situation. Malgré tout, je devais avouer que j'avais été secrètement heureuse qu'on appelle l'Inspecteur Nolan.

Pas qu'il m'eut fait une forte impression ce soir-là, dans le désert, car ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais j'avais été soulagée de penser qu'Edward et moi allions pouvoir nous reposer sur un membre de la Police, même s'il semblait aussi farfelu que l'Inspecteur Nolan.

Après que nous l'ayons appelé, il avait débarqué dans la luxueuse propriété des Cullen au volant de son coupé Ford pétaradant et crachant une fumée d'un noir toxique. Il avait extirpé sa longue silhouette élancée de l'habitacle et pénétré dans cette fastueuse maison, sans paraître éberlué le moins du monde.

Nolan paraissait indifférent à tout le luxe qui l'entourait, comme si évoluer dans cet environnement privilégié était naturel pour lui. En le regardant cheminer sur le coûteux carrelage du salon, je pouvais m'imaginer sans mal que malgré l'argent et la profusion d'objet d'art hors de prix qui meublaient ces maisons, ce devait être le théâtre des crimes les plus atroces.

Je le considérai un instant d'un air curieux. La petite trentaine, son visage était légèrement hâlé, trop peu pour un Californien cependant, faisant ressortir l'éclat intelligent de son regard d'ambre. Ses cheveux faiblement bouclés et couleur de miel, dont quelques mèches indomptables retombaient sur son front, avaient besoin d'une coupe, mais malgré tout, il émanait de sa personne une prestance qui imposait le respect.

Tout en continuant sa ronde inlassable dans le salon, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds mal coiffés, repoussant ses mèches décolorées par le soleil et se saisit d'une tasse de café fumant que Mildred lui apportait sur un plateau en argent.

— Percée avec un pic à glace, dites-vous ? demanda-t-il de sa voix profonde et légèrement rauque.

— Oui, répondit Edward.

— Sacré Bon Dieu ! fit Nolan en caressant sa barbe naissante, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Je réprimai moi-même un sourire et me repris aussitôt en avisant les sourcils froncés d'Edward et son front soucieux. Il me semblait qu'il n'appréciait que faiblement le sarcasme de l'Inspecteur.

— Inspecteur, tout ceci est très sérieux ! Il s'agit d'un meurtre ! s'emporta-t-il.

— Oui, bien sûr, je n'en doute pas Monsieur Cullen, assura Nolan d'une voix toute professionnelle. Bon, j'aurais besoin de votre entière coopération dans cette affaire. J'ai déjà téléphoné à la casse de San Diego pour saisir la voiture de votre frère. Je devrais également procéder aux interrogatoires. Comptez-vous rester encore longtemps à Los Angeles ?

— Le temps qu'il faudra, répondis-je.

— Je dois rentrer à New York pour traiter une affaire urgente dès demain, mais je serais revenu en milieu de semaine prochaine, l'informa Edward en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

— Tu pars ? m'étonnai-je.

— Oui. J'ai reçu un appel de Parker. Un problème à régler au journal.

Je me renfrognai légèrement à l'idée qu'Edward ne m'en eut pas avertie et passai une main agacée dans mes cheveux, puis mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Nolan. Ils étaient amusés et légèrement narquois. Je me renfonçai dans le canapé et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine avec une féroce envie de les étrangler tous les deux.

— Tu es la bienvenue dans notre maison Bella, m'assura Esmée. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il te sera nécessaire, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ?

— Bien sûr, à condition que tu ne fourres pas ton nez partout cette fois-ci, railla-t-il en se servant un whisky.

— Carlisle ! s'irrita la mère d'Edward.

— Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir menti, mais je n'avais pas le choix, me justifiai-je, complètement mortifiée tandis qu'Edward prenait ma main dans la sienne.

— Bien sûr chérie, nous ne t'en voulons pas, me rassura-t-elle. Inspecteur Nolan, nous sommes disposés à répondre à toutes vos questions, continua-t-elle en le dévisageant depuis le sofa où elle était assise.

— Parfait fit-il trop gaiement, puis il avala d'un trait son restant de café avant de reposer la tasse sur la table d'acajou. Il me semble primordial de retracer la dernière journée d'Elisabeth Price, et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que chacun d'entre vous faisait le soir de sa mort, reprit-il après avoir fouillé dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en sortir son calepin écorné.

Mildred fixa la tasse posée sur le bois précieux et eut un infime sursaut quand Nolan s'adressa à elle.

— Madame Bishop ?

Mildred se leva, très raide, et déposa la tasse de Nolan sur le plateau d'argent tout à côté, puis revint s'assoir dans son fauteuil et plongea ses yeux délavés dans ceux de l'Inspecteur qui esquissait son éternel sourire sardonique.

— Je suis allée rendre visite à ma nièce, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Elle habite à Venice.

— Hum, très beau quartier, remarqua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils admiratif. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

— Victoria McCullogh.

— Quelle heure était-il ?

— Vers 20h00, je crois.

— Vous y êtes-vous rendue directement ? demanda Nolan en s'asseyant sur le bras du canapé.

Mildred le regarda comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensée, mais il ne bougea pas, posant même négligemment sa cheville sur son genou.

— Non. Je devais déposer une robe de Madame Cullen chez le teinturier sur Ocean Boulevard, répondit-elle d'une voix irritée.

— Donc, vous vous êtes rendue chez le teinturier avant d'aller chez votre nièce.

— Oui, c'est exact Monsieur l'Inspecteur.

Nolan se gratta l'oreille pensivement. Je remarquai qu'il avait de belles mains. Des mains larges et puissantes comme celles des charpentiers, mais elles n'avaient pas l'air calleuses, ni abimées. Elles avaient plutôt l'air douces.

Il posa brièvement ses yeux d'ambre sur moi avant de reprendre et je détournai le regard, sentant mes joues rosir, gênée à la pensée qu'il ait pu me surprendre à regarder ses mains.

— A quelle heure êtes-vous rentrée à la villa de Monsieur et Madame Cullen ? continua l'Inspecteur en se levant et en recommençant à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

— Je ne suis pas rentrée avant le lendemain matin. C'est là que j'ai appris la terrible nouvelle.

Il griffonna sur son carnet tout en fronçant ces sourcils bruns.

— Merci Madame Bishop. Puis-je vous demander un autre café ?

— Mais certainement Monsieur l'Inspecteur, répondit Mildred avec une amabilité totalement feinte, en se levant du fauteuil de brocard dans lequel elle était installée.

— Oh ! Madame Bishop, la rappela Nolan avant qu'elle n'eut passé la porte du salon, son plateau en argent dans les mains. Vous rappelez-vous un détail, même insignifiant, quelque chose d'inhabituel qui vous aurait surprise ou tout simplement interpellée ?

Mildred réfléchit un instant et des plis profonds marquèrent son front blanc.

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas si cela a de l'importance, mais en sortant de chez le teinturier, j'ai vu Monsieur Middleton sortir du restaurant où il travaillait.

— Qui est Monsieur Middleton ? s'enquit Nolan en haussant un sourcil.

Je sentis Edward se tendre et pressai sa main pour lui intimer de se taire.

— C'était l'homme qu'Elisabeth fréquentait. James Middleton, précisa Mildred.

— Oh, très bien, fit-il en recommençant à griffonner son calepin. Et quelle heure était-il ?

— Je dirais qu'il devait être aux alentours de 19h30.

— Bien, fit l'Inspecteur en s'asseyant sur une chaise capitonnée.

Son jean remonta sur ses chevilles et je remarquai qu'il ne portait pas de chaussettes dans ses joggers.

— Pourquoi avez-vous retenu ce détail ? reprit-il après avoir compulsé ses notes.

— Eh bien, Elisabeth avait rendez-vous avec Monsieur Middleton le soir de sa mort, cela m'a étonnée qu'il ne fût pas encore en sa compagnie.

— Merci beaucoup Madame Bishop.

— Je vous apporte votre café tout de suite, Monsieur l'Inspecteur.

— Ah oui, merci.

Mildred disparut dans le couloir et nous restâmes tous à le dévisager pendant qu'il tournait les pages de son carnet en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux mal coiffés. L'étau se resserrait autour de James et il fallait que je trouve un moyen de parler de ce qu'Edward et moi avions appris sur lui à Nolan.

Il releva de nouveau les yeux sur moi et son regard me transperça presque.

Je ne pouvais pas nier que malgré ses aspects négligés, il restait un homme très séduisant. Quelque chose dans ses traits fins, dans ses cheveux couleur de blés mûrs, me semblait doux et tendre, comme ce qu'il y a chez les enfants. Mais dès qu'il fixait sur moi ses yeux mordorés ourlés de cils bruns et surplombés de sourcils de la même teinte, j'y décelais une force incommensurable.

Je ne doutais pas que ces yeux-là, aussi beaux soient-ils, avaient vu plus de monstruosités et de crimes abominables que mon esprit arrivait à peine à concevoir. Et même si je me flagellais mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées en compagnie de mon sublime petit-ami, je devais bien avouer que cet homme me fascinait.

— Bien, passons à vous Monsieur Cullen, reprit-il.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward.

— Bien, Edward, où étiez-vous le soir de la mort d'Elisabeth Price ? demanda Nolan en s'adossant au dossier de la chaise.

— Je me trouvais à Santa Barbara avec mon frère et sa petite-amie.

— Qu'y faisiez-vous ?

— La fête. Nous étions invités pour l'anniversaire d'un ami commun.

De nouveau, le visage de Nolan se fendit d'un sourire moqueur, mais cette fois-ci, légèrement complice.

— Y êtes-vous restés longtemps ?

— Toute la nuit, répondit Edward avec un sourire, puis son regard se voila. Enfin, Tyler et moi.

— Vous voulez bien préciser ? l'interrogea Nolan en plissant les yeux.

— Mon frère et sa petite-amie, Tanya, avaient une relation quelque peu chaotique, expliqua Edward. Ils avaient l'habitude de consommer de l'alcool et de la drogue en soirée, continua-t-il en lançant des regards anxieux vers son père.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! intervint Carlisle d'une voix menaçante.

— Non Papa, c'est la vérité. Tanya me l'a confirmé il y a quelques jours, répondit calmement Edward en fixant son père avec lassitude.

Nolan les observa s'affronter du regard un instant, puis il croisa les jambes.

— Poursuivez Edward, l'encouragea-t-il.

— Nous étions arrivés à Santa Barbara vers 19h00, en voiture. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et nous avons commencé à boire, reprit Edward. Vers 21h00, Tyler et Tanya se sont disputés et elle est partie avec la voiture.

— Connaissiez-vous l'objet de leur dispute ?

— Plus ou moins, admit Edward en haussant les épaules. Il me semble que Tanya reprochait à Tyler de ne pas faire attention à elle et de flirter avec d'autres filles.

— Etait-ce le cas ? questionna Nolan en haussant un sourcil.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, j'étais moi-même assez occupé, répondit Edward d'une voix gênée.

Je mordis furieusement ma lèvre pour éviter de le fusiller des yeux. Même si je savais qu'Edward avait une vie sexuelle plus que remplie avant de me rencontrer, pour ne pas dire totalement débridée, j'avais tout de même du mal à l'admettre. Et l'entendre l'évoquer devant ses parents et un Inspecteur au sourire moqueur n'allait pas arranger les choses.

— Mais si vous voulez mon avis, Tanya faisait la même chose de son côté, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle avait pris la mouche cette fois-ci, reprit-il.

Je surpris le regard presque haineux de Carlisle braqué sur son fils et j'eus un frisson glacé. La porte s'ouvrit sur Mildred qui apportait le café promis à Nolan.

— Merci Madame Bishop, fit-il en attrapant la tasse chaude. La petite-amie de votre frère a-t-elle fini par rentrer ?

— Non.

Mildred s'inclina rapidement avant de disparaître sans un mot. Nolan la suivit du regard puis pris une gorgée du breuvage brûlant.

— Vous n'aviez donc plus aucun moyen de locomotion pour rentrer à Los Angeles ? continua-t-il en reposant ses yeux d'ambre sur Edward.

— Non, en effet.

— Quand êtes-vous rentrés à la villa ?

— Vers 10h00 le lendemain matin. C'est un ami qui nous a ramené.

— Et cette Tanya…

— Denali. Tanya Denali, précisa Edward.

— Oui, savez-vous où elle est allée ? demanda-t-il tout en notant dans son carnet après avoir déposé sa tasse sur le plateau en argent en face de lui.

— Non. Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, constata Edward. Ca lui arrivait souvent de disparaître après une dispute avec mon frère et croyez-moi, ils se disputaient souvent. Ca ne m'a pas choqué le moins du monde.

Nolan hocha la tête pensivement en continuant de regarder Edward.

— Bien, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, fit-il en finissant son café.

Je me demandais comment il faisait pour boire du café brûlant alors que tout le monde à Los Angeles devait se gaver de thé glacé ou de citronnade aigrelette. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, même dans la fraîcheur de la maison pourtant conservée par les murs épais et les persiennes entre baillées, et je sentais la transpiration humecter mon cou, mes tempes et mes paumes.

— Inspecteur Nolan, Bella et moi sommes intimement convaincus que mon frère avait découvert l'identité du meurtrier d'Elisabeth et qu'on l'a tué pour l'empêcher de parler, fit Edward en posant sa main chaude sur mon genou.

— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit-il en me souriant évasivement. L'intuition féminine…

Il me fixait de ses yeux clairs, et je gigotai sur le canapé en me mordillant la lèvre tellement le regard de Nolan me déstabilisait.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et il décrocha rapidement en s'éloignant vers la porte. La conversation fut brève et il raccrocha avant de ranger son portable dans la poche de son jean usé.

— Je dois y aller. Je reviendrais plus tard pour prendre vos dépostions Monsieur et Madame Cullen.

— Fort bien. Nous sommes à votre entière disposition, lui assura Esmée. Prenez cependant soin de téléphoner avant car nous avons un emploi du temps très chargé.

— C'est ce que je ferai, assura-t-il en opinant du chef avant de se détourner pour partir. Oh, j'allais oublier ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant vers Edward. Combien y a-t-il de kilomètres entre Los Angeles et Santa Barbara ?

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, puis il réfléchit un court instant.

— Environ 120, répondit-il.

— Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup plus d'une heure de route, non ? demanda Nolan en déballant un bonbon à la menthe avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche.

— Non, à peine une heure et demi.

Nolan hocha lentement la tête en suçant son bonbon, avant de nous saluer et de sortir, raccompagné par Mildred. Nous entendîmes sa vieille guimbarde tousser puis rugir quand il démarra le moteur, puis les pneus de la Ford crissèrent dans le gravier au pied de l'entrée avant que Nolan ne rejoigne l'allée bitumée, joliment ornée de massifs d'hortensias et de gardénias.

Cependant que les dernières dératées du coupé résonnaient sur la grille du portail, tout le monde dans le salon des Cullen semblait pétrifié par la dernière question de l'Inspecteur Nolan, pour le moins implicite. Tanya n'avait pas d'alibi le soir du meurtre d'Elisabeth…

**oxOxo**

Les gens passaient autour de nous. Touristes en shorts et chemises à fleurs en partance pour quelques destinations exotiques, ou hommes d'affaires en costumes et chemises en tergal infroissables, l'attaché-case au poing, tous tournaient impassiblement autour d'Edward et moi, étroitement enlacés dans le terminal bondé de l'aéroport de LAX.

— Je serais de retour jeudi, Bella, m'assura-t-il en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

— Non. Je préfère que tu restes chez mes parents. Tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas. L'Inspecteur Nolan sera là pour te protéger.

J'hochai lentement la tête en caressant sa poitrine à travers sa chemise. Depuis que Nolan nous avait quittés la veille au soir en insinuant que Tanya pourrait être mêlée à cette affaire, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Peut-être avait-on sauté tout de suite aux conclusions en accusant James des meurtres... Néanmoins, même s'il avait tout le profil d'un assassin, ce n'était pas suffisant pour négliger toutes les pistes.

— Edward, penses-tu que Tanya ait tué Elisabeth ? demandai-je.

— Je l'ignore Bella, mais je suis certain qu'elle en aurait été capable.

— Quel aurait été son mobile ?

Edward prit une profonde inspiration et encadra mon visage de ses mains douces.

— Bella, cesse de te tourmenter s'il te plait.

— Mais…

— L'affaire est entre les mains de la Police maintenant. Je vais revenir bientôt et j'espère que Nolan aura avancé sur l'enquête. Parles-lui de l'assurance-vie qu'a touché James Middleton et puis tiens-toi à l'écart de tout ça, Ok ?

— Je vais essayer, murmurai-je avec un pauvre sourire, la gorge serrée.

Edward déposa ses lèvres douces sur les miennes et je retrouvai le goût de ses baisers qui affolait tous mes sens. Mais cette fois-ci, ce baiser n'était pas une promesse, c'était un au revoir.

— Tu vas me manquer Bella, susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres.

— Toi aussi, répondis-je dans un souffle étranglé.

— Promet-moi d'être prudente.

— C'est promis.

De nouveau, ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes et m'entraînèrent dans un baiser passionné. Je serrai Edward dans mes bras, tentant de mémoriser son corps épousant le mien, et de retenir sa chaleur encore un peu plus longtemps.

La voix de l'hôtesse dans le haut-parleur résonna dans le hall, appelant les passagers à se presser vers l'embarquement. Edward détacha ses lèvres des miennes et posa son front contre le mien.

— Il faut que j'y aille, soupira-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de répondre tellement ma gorge était douloureuse.

— Je t'appelle ce soir, promit-il avant de me relâcher et de s'éloigner vers le comptoir où une hôtesse attendait les passagers.

Je le suivis des yeux alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir, et quand il se retourna, ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire tendre. Il me fit un petit signe de la main auquel je répondis puis s'enfonça dans la coursive et disparut de ma vue.

Je poussai un profond soupir tout en continuant de contenir mes larmes. Quelle Madeleine j'étais ! Il n'était parti que pour quelques jours et j'allais bientôt le revoir, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !

Je tournai les talons et sortis par les portes automatiques, puis je m'affalai sur un banc de pierre pour allumer une cigarette. Je pouvais survivre quelques jours sans Edward ! J'avais bien survécu vingt-huit ans sans lui !

Je me massai le front en soupirant devant mon hyper sensibilité, puis me levai et rejoignis l'effrayant 4x4 noir garé un peu plus loin. Je m'y hissai tant bien que mal et manœuvrai l'engin comme je pus, cigarette coincée entre mes lèvres, pour sortir de mon stationnement.

Sur l'autoroute qui me conduisait jusqu'à la villa des Cullen, j'attrapai mon portable et en profitai pour appeler Alice. Elle décrocha à la première tonalité.

— Bella ! Enfin ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! hurla-t-elle.

— Ah oui ? fis-je en branchant le haut-parleur.

— Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe à Los Angeles ? Je t'ai laissé des milliers de messages, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rappelée ? Ca fait déjà deux semaines que vous êtes là-bas et je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis que tu m'as demandé de te dénicher un rapport d'autopsie d'une britannique décédée il y a un bail. Je me suis rongée les sangs toute la journée, à tel point que Jasper ne savait plus quoi faire pour me détendre ! s'écria-t-elle sans même reprendre son souffle.

— Calme-toi Alice, Je vais très bien, la rassurai-je.

— C'est vrai ?

— Bien sûr ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelée, mais j'ai été très occupée. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, quand je serais de retour. Là, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

— De quel genre ?

Je m'éclaircis la voix.

— Je te renvoie Edward.

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée.

— Son avion vient de décoller de l'aéroport.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ? questionna-t-elle, suspicieuse.

— Notre enquête n'est pas finie. Edward rentre régler un problème au journal. Il va rester à New York jusqu'à jeudi et j'aimerais que tu jettes un œil sur lui.

Il y eut un petit blanc.

— Tu… tu veux que je l'espionne ? chuchota-t-elle.

— Non ! Pas du tout !

— Alors quoi ?

— Eh bien, si tu pouvais utiliser tes contacts pour…

— Jeter un œil sur lui ?

— C'est ça. Eh bien je serais plus rassurée, lui confiai-je.

J'entendis Alice soupirer et je l'imaginai en train de se gratter le sourcil, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était stressée.

— Bella, pourquoi tant de mystère ? finit-elle par demander.

J'écrasai mon mégot dans le cendrier et me mordis la lèvre, puis je pris la sortie qu'un pick-up à l'immense calandre nous avait empêché d'emprunter Edward et moi il y quelques jours.

— Il s'est passé des choses étranges à LA, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

— Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, fis-je en secouant la tête bien qu'Alice ne pouvait pas me voir.

— Oh je t'en prie Bella ! Arrête immédiatement ton petit jeu ! J'étais déjà inquiète quand tu m'as appelée pour me demander un rapport d'autopsie vieux de huit ans, mais là je suis complètement paniquée ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ! rugit-elle.

— Ok, Alice, je vais te le dire, mais ne hurle pas s'il te plaît ! l'implorai-je. On a tenté de nous tuer Edward et moi, avouai-je après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

— Seigneur Jésus ! glapit-elle.

— Un pick-up nous a foncé dedans et nous avons eu un accident. La Police enquête et il semble que cet accident soit lié à un meurtre qui a été commis il y a huit ans, ici à Los Angeles. Celui-là même dont je t'ai demandé le rapport d'autopsie.

— Bon Dieu Bella ! Quelle histoire ! Quand je te disais que tu avais le don pour te fourrer dans des situations compliquées, je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque-là…

— Je sais, c'est dingue. Mais je t'en prie Alice, n'en parle à personne, Ok ?

— C'est juré Bella.

— Je peux compter sur toi pour Edward ? En toute discrétion bien sûr.

— Bien sûr. Je vais appeler Aro tout de suite pour qu'il mette ses meilleurs hommes afin d'assurer la protection d'Edward. Ne t'en fais pas Bella, m'assura-t-elle.

— Merci Alice. Je dois te laisser maintenant.

— Sois prudente, Ok ?

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'Inspecteur Nolan est sur l'enquête et je suis en sécurité chez les parents d'Edward.

— Très bien. Rappelle-moi vite.

— Ok, je t'embrasse Alice.

— Moi aussi, bye Bella, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je parcourus encore quelques kilomètres dans les collines huppées de Beverly Hill, puis j'actionnai la télécommande qu'Esmée avait eu la gentillesse de me prêter. Le lourd portail ouvragé s'ouvrit et je garai mon engin entre la Mercedes flambant neuve de Carlisle et la vieille Ford cabossée de l'Inspecteur Nolan.

J'ouvris la portière et sautai de l'habitacle avec une boule au ventre. Nolan était déjà de retour et je ne savais pas si j'en étais heureuse ou contrariée. Quoiqu'il en soit, et malgré ce que m'avait demandé Edward, j'avais bien l'intention d'assister aux interrogatoires afin de poursuivre mon enquête personnelle. N'étais-je pas une journaliste après tout ?

**Eh oui, Edward est parti… mais il va revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre… N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous retrouve lundi prochain pour la suite !**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour !**

**Comme toutes les semaines, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, avec un merci tout particulier à LyraParleOr. Merci également aux anonymes : Sandry, Nodame et Flopy69.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Quand je gravis les marches du perron, l'Inspecteur Nolan m'attendait sur le seuil.

L'ardent soleil de l'après-midi se reflétait sur les verres fumés de ses lunettes noires, tandis qu'il me regardait grimper l'escalier. Il avait revêtu un fin tee-shirt blanc sous son holster ainsi qu'un jean usé, et un sourire ironique illumina son visage rasé de près. A mesure que j'approchais, je pouvais sentir le parfum de son after-shave.

Il était grand et élancé, cependant, je devinai un torse puissant et musclé sous son tee-shirt. Quand je fus à sa hauteur, il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et me fixa de ses prunelles fauves puis fourra ses mains dans ses poches en me souriant d'un air arrogant.

Qu'il était horripilant avec son fichu sourire ! J'avais envie de le lui faire ravaler en lui servant une bonne répartie bien sentie sur sa coupe de cheveux négligée, ou sa vieille bagnole décrépie, mais je me retins de justesse. Cela aurait été avouer qu'il me déstabilisait complètement et je préférais crever plutôt que de l'admettre.

J'allumai une cigarette et rajustai nerveusement la bandoulière de mon sac à main sur mon épaule en me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Mazette ! Sacrée bagnole ! Vous pourriez ratatiner un tank avec un engin pareil ! s'exclama-t-il en me lançant un regard amusé.

— Vu les circonstances, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut, répliquai-je sur un ton acerbe.

Il ne s'était pas départi de son air malicieux qui faisait flamboyer son regard doré d'un éclat plus intense. Je tirai une bouffée de ma cigarette pour me donner une contenance.

— Votre petit-ami est-il plus rassuré de vous avoir abandonnée sachant que vous pourriez écraser n'importe qui au volant de ce monstre ? demanda-t-il en regardant la fumée s'élever en volutes lentes et vaporeuses.

— Edward ne m'a pas abandonnée. Il a des obligations à New York, rétorquai-je sèchement.

— De quel genre ?

— Il dirige un journal, répondis-je en relevant dédaigneusement le menton.

— Ah oui ? Lequel ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil brun curieux.

J'aspirai une bouffée de tabac pendant qu'il me regardait attentivement. Je le fixai méchamment quelques instants en me mordant la lèvre tandis qu'il s'adossait négligemment à la colonne de l'entrée, les mains toujours au fond de ses poches.

— En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

Un lent sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, creusant de petites fossettes dans ses joues hâlées.

— Je pourrais vous dire que c'est pour mon enquête, mais en fait, c'est juste par curiosité, fit-il de sa voix légèrement rauque.

— Eh bien Inspecteur, je pourrais satisfaire votre curiosité mais je préfère que vous soyez frustré, répliquai-je avec un petit sourire caustique.

Je jetai mon mégot dans le gravier au pied de l'escalier, non sans remarquer que son sourire s'était agrandi.

— Vous être cruelle ! lança-t-il avant de passer devant moi, s'apprêtant à entrer dans la maison.

— Et vous, vous êtes impoli ! repartis-je alors qu'il s'arrêtait, la main sur la poignée.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand d'un geste ample et attendit, sourire aux lèvres.

— Après vous Mademoiselle.

— Merci, fis-je en passant le seuil.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, m'obligeant à le frôler pour passer la porte. Mon épaule nue effleura son torse et j'eus un court instant de malaise avant de me ressaisir.

— Je n'en reviens pas qu'on vous ait confié cette affaire ! pestai-je pour cacher mon trouble.

— Vous croyez que je n'ai pas les épaules assez larges, peut-être ?

— Non, là n'est pas la question. Je crois plutôt que vous ne prenez pas tout cela très au sérieux.

— Détrompez-vous Bella, c'est tout à fait le contraire.

— Inspecteur Nolan… commençai-je.

— Appelez-moi Ric, me coupa-t-il.

— Inspecteur, continuai-je en ignorant sa remarque, je ne suis pas certaine que l'attitude désinvolte dont vous faites preuve soit vraiment indiquée pour enquêter sur un meurtre proféré sur un membre de la famille d'un représentant du Congrès.

— Vous pourriez être surprise, m'assura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

— Non, je ne crois pas, insistai-je en soutenant son regard d'ambre.

— Inspecteur Nolan, je vous attendais, s'écria Carlisle alors que nous tournions la tête vers lui dans un même mouvement.

Je fis un pas en arrière en réalisant que je m'étais rapprochée de Nolan sans m'en rendre compte et déposai mon sac à main dans l'entrée.

— Bonjour Docteur Cullen, dit Nolan.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent une franche poignée de main et je les suivis au salon. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table basse agrémentée d'un exquis bouquet de pivoines blanches.

— J'ai une demi-heure à vous consacrer avant de retourner à l'hôpital, Inspecteur. Pouvons-nous faire vite ?

— Très bien, Docteur, railla-t-il en s'adossant aux profonds coussins du canapé. Avez-vous tué Elisabeth Price ?

Carlisle ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules devant la décontraction nonchalante de Ric Nolan qui l'observait avec amusement.

— Inspecteur, se reprit-il, je n'apprécie guère vos accusations. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire criminel.

— Sauf votre respect Docteur, tant que je n'ai pas vérifié votre alibi, je ne suis pas à même d'en juger, observa Nolan en s'accoudant sur ses genoux, mains croisées à la hauteur de sa bouche.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi on vous a confié cette affaire, grogna Carlisle en secouant la tête de dépit.

— Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous poser la question, insinua Nolan alors que son regard incisif se portait sur moi, puis il se ré-adossa au dossier du canapé, tout en ouvrant son carnet. Bien, reprenons. Où étiez-vous le soir de la mort d'Elisabeth Price ?

— J'étais à une conférence sur la chirurgie cardiovasculaire et les risques de thrombogénécité suite à une opération de remplacement valvulaire, indiqua Carlisle d'une voix sèche.

— Je vois. Et où cette conférence était-elle donnée ?

— A l'hôtel Plazza, à Van Nuys.

— Votre épouse était-elle avec vous ?

— Non. Elle assistait à un gala de charité suite à sa candidature au Congrès.

— Je vois, dit de nouveau Nolan en griffonnant sur son calepin. Est-ce vous qui avez trouvé le corps de Madame Price ?

— Oui.

— Quelle heure était-il ?

— J'ai quitté la conférence vers vingt-trois heures trente. Je suppose qu'il devait être aux alentours de minuit.

— Vous supposez ? intervint Nolan en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Je n'ai pas regardé l'heure, Inspecteur. Je venais de retrouver une femme morte flottant dans ma piscine !

— Oui, admit Nolan. Donc vous avez vu Madame Price dans la piscine, et qu'avez-vous fait ?

— J'ai plongé et je l'ai sortie de l'eau afin de lui administrer les soins de premiers secours. Mais j'ai vite constaté qu'ils étaient inefficaces, alors j'ai composé le 911, expliqua rapidement Carlisle en croisant nerveusement les jambes.

— Bien.

— Est-ce que ce sera tout Inspecteur ? On m'attend à l'hôpital, s'impatienta Carlisle.

— Oui, presque. J'ai encore une question Docteur Cullen, est-il vrai que vous entreteniez des relations intimes avec la victime ? demanda Nolan tout en le scrutant de son regard acéré.

Le visage de Carlisle se contracta imperceptiblement et il croisa étroitement les mains sur ses genoux. Moi, j'étais parfaitement estomaquée.

— Non, c'est totalement faux ! Je ne sais pas qui vous a raconté ça, mais ce ne sont que des accusations ordurières.

— Eh bien, c'est votre femme, Docteur Cullen, lâcha-t-il.

Carlisle le regarda d'un air scandalisé, mais bientôt ses yeux perdirent leur aplomb et il se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage. Il se leva pour se servir un whisky.

— Vos relations avec Madame Cullen ne sont pas excellentes, il me semble, reprit Nolan.

— Disons que nous avons connu des jours meilleurs, concéda Carlisle d'un ton morne après avoir bu une gorgée d'alcool.

— Votre femme avait-elle raison à propos de Madame Price et vous ?

— Oui, et non. J'avais eu des relations intimes avec Elisabeth, mais ce n'était plus le cas au moment de sa mort.

— Est-ce elle qui vous avait rejeté ? s'enquit Ric.

— Oui, dit Carlisle avec un rire sans joie, depuis qu'elle fréquentait ce pauvre type qui travaillait dans un restaurant.

— James Middleton ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ce gars n'était pas honnête avec elle, fit-il en faisant tournoyer le liquide ambré dans son verre en cristal.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'étonna Nolan.

— Il n'avait pas de bonnes fréquentations. Et surtout il avait besoin d'argent. De beaucoup d'argent.

— Ah oui ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Esmée avait défendu un de ses amis, un certain Jason Jenks, dans une affaire d'escroquerie. James faisait des parties de poker avec lui et un autre gars que je ne connaissais pas. Des voyous, sans aucun doute, cracha Carlisle d'un air dégoûté.

J'eus un coup au cœur et l'impression que tout le sang avait déserté mon corps tellement je me sentie glacée. James Middleton connaissais Jenks. Et Jenks était vraisemblablement un tueur à gages. Peut-être James avait-il mis un contrat sur la tête d'Elisabeth pour toucher l'assurance-vie d'Elphésius Ruben. Peut-être était-ce Jenks qui l'avait noyée dans la piscine.

Je surpris le regard de Nolan me dévisageant avec intérêt et je me forçai à lui sourire poliment.

— Croyez-vous que Monsieur Middleton fréquentait Madame Price pour lui soutirer de l'argent ? continua-t-il.

— Oui, j'en ai bien peur, confirma Carlisle en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

— Comment avez-vous réagi quand elle vous a rejeté pour s'amouracher d'un malfrat tel que Monsieur Middleton ? poursuivit Ric Nolan imperturbablement.

— J'étais furieux ! Elle avait complètement perdu l'esprit. J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Elle s'était vraiment entichée de ce type.

— L'avez-vous menacée ?

Carlisle fut secoué d'un rire nerveux.

— Vous voulez dire : est-ce que j'ai menacé de la tuer si elle ne quittait pas ce type pour revenir avec moi ?

— En quelque sorte, oui.

— La réponse est non Inspecteur, conclu-t-il après avoir vidé son verre.

Nolan referma son carnet et joua un instant avec un morceau de papier écorné dépassant de la couverture.

— Docteur Cullen, j'ai une dernière question à vous poser avant de vous libérer. Est-ce que vous aimiez Elisabeth Price ?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants. Carlisle reposa doucement son verre vide sur la table basse et prit une grande inspiration.

— Oui, avoua-t-il en se passant une main sur le front, je l'aimais. J'ai été dévasté quand elle est morte. Et plus encore quand mon fils m'a appris qu'elle avait été assassinée.

— Bien, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu es encore capable d'aimer, Carlisle, même si ce n'est pas les bonnes personnes, claqua la voix acide d'Esmée depuis la porte.

Un froid glacial s'abattit dans le salon des Cullen malgré la canicule étouffante qui écrasait les murs de chaleur. L'air peinait à entrer dans mes poumons tellement il me semblait épais.

Esmée, le visage défait, se tenait très droite dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses lèvres frémissantes étaient pincées de rage, mais ses yeux bruns semblaient éteints. Tout en toisant son mari d'un air dégouté, elle porta une main sur le tissu léger de son chemisier sans manches, à l'endroit où battait furieusement son cœur, puis fit demi-tour et grimpa l'escalier à pas rapides.

Carlisle retomba contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant. Ric Nolan quant à lui, souriait doucement du coin des lèvres, de son sourire ironique, et je sus qu'il savait parfaitement qu'Esmée écoutait leur conversation. Un souffle de violence pure m'assaillit et j'eus envie de lui faire avaler son carnet entier pour avoir heurté la sensibilité exacerbée de la douce mère d'Edward.

— Bien, dit Nolan en se levant souplement, je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre précieux temps Docteur Cullen.

— Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que c'était avec plaisir, ironisa Carlisle en se levant également.

Il boutonna sa veste de costume d'un air guindé. Nolan rangea son calepin dans son jean et sortit après avoir salué Mildred, debout dans le couloir, qui arborait un visage scandalisé.

Je me jetai à sa suite et le rattrapai sur le perron.

— Ca vous a amusé, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je en fermant brutalement la porte derrière moi.

— De quoi parlez-vous Bella ?

— De la petite scène de tout à l'heure, fis-je froidement, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

Il sourit lentement et s'adossa au pilier de marbre tout en me fixant avec un sourire en coin.

— Oui, beaucoup, reconnut-il.

Il semblait si nonchalant ainsi appuyé sur la colonne de l'entrée, néanmoins, une lueur d'intelligence brillait toujours dans son regard d'ambre. Et c'est ce regard-là qui me déstabilisait. Ces yeux calmes et attentifs, scrutateurs et impitoyables où dansait par moment une farouche détermination.

Pourquoi se cachait-il toujours derrière le sarcasme et l'ironie ? En dépit de son allure négligée et de ses manières trop décontractées, il me semblait par moment distinguer l'homme solide et tenace qui se dissimulait derrière l'apparente indolence de Nolan, et qui faisait de lui un homme insaisissable.

— Esmée ne vous a jamais rien dit au sujet de la liaison d'Elisabeth et de son mari, affirmai-je en plissant les yeux.

— Vous êtes très perspicace.

— Et vous le saviez ! Vous saviez qu'elle écoutait et vous avez fait exprès de poser cette question, je me trompe ?

— Non, vous ne vous trompez pas.

— Pourquoi Inspecteur ? C'était blessant et totalement malvenu !

Nolan se redressa brusquement et s'approcha de moi en me pointant du doigt.

— Ecoutez, je ne suis pas venu jouer au bridge autour d'un thé glacé, ni discuter de la pluie et du beau temps ! Je suis ici pour enquêter sur un meurtre. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de ménager les susceptibilités ! vociféra-t-il.

— Inutile de me le préciser, je l'avais déjà remarqué. Cependant, cela ne vous empêche pas d'être courtois.

— Je ne suis pas payé pour être courtois. Je suis payé pour découvrir l'identité d'un assassin qui a froidement noyé une femme et qui a bien failli vous tuer ainsi que votre petit-ami !

— Je sais tout ça ! Mais Esmée est une personne douce et émotive. Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'être aussi insensible.

— Si je l'étais ! Vous ne comprenez pas Bella. Nous sommes à Los Angeles ! Ici tout n'est qu'apparence et hypocrisie. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de personnes au-dessus de tout soupçon qui ont commis des crimes atroces !

— Vous voulez dire que vous soupçonnez Esmée ? m'étranglai-je.

— Elle avait un mobile pour tuer Elisabeth, tout comme son mari.

— Vous pensez qu'Esmée était jalouse d'Elisabeth ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux… fis-je en secouant la tête.

— Je vous l'ai dit Bella, tant que je n'aurais pas vérifié tous les alibis, je soupçonnerais tout le monde, y compris vous.

Je restai un moment estomaquée à le regarder. Ainsi il pensait qu'un proche de cette famille avait assassiné Elisabeth. Je frémis rien qu'à cette pensée, puis secouai férocement la tête en le fusillant des yeux.

— Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, répartis-je en me retournant brusquement pour rentrer dans la maison.

Nolan m'attrapa le bras de sa poigne de fer et je me retournai, surprise.

— Vous êtes agaçante ! Vous débarquez ici avec vos magnifiques yeux bruns et vos grandes idées de journaleux New Yorkais et vous pensez que vous allez m'apprendre à faire mon travail ?

— Je… commençai-je en réalisant qu'il venait juste de me complimenter et de m'insulter copieusement par la même occasion. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous apprendre votre travail !

— Encore heureux !

— Dieu du ciel, vous êtes si horripilant, si arrogant ! C'est très sérieux, Ric. J'ai failli mourir dans cet accident ! Et vous, au lieu de faire ce que font les flics d'habitude, vous êtes là à jeter de l'huile sur le feu ! Comme si cette famille n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! explosai-je.

Il me regarda avec gravité, plongeant ses iris couleur de bronze patiné dans les miens. Le souffle saccadé, je sentis presque la chaleur de son regard embrasé. Sa main qui tenait toujours fermement mon poignet se desserra et remonta le long de mon bras, puis il posa ses paumes chaudes sur mes épaules.

— Bella, je sais ce que je fais. Faites-moi confiance.

Je soutins son regard, remarquant le liseré brun qui entourait ses prunelles d'ambre et qui semblait contenir le feu qui y brûlait. Avais-je vraiment le choix de toute façon ? Même si je désapprouvais ses méthodes, je devais bien admettre que j'avais envie de lui faire confiance. Je réalisai soudain à quel point j'étais terrorisée depuis que l'avion d'Edward avait décollé.

Je soupirais en me mordillant la lèvre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle. Ses yeux pâles nous dévisagèrent et un sourire sardonique fendit son visage quand il avisa notre proximité et les mains de Ric Nolan toujours posées sur mes épaules nues. Je me dégageai rapidement, rouge de confusion.

— Désolé de vous avoir interrompu, mais je vous en prie continuez, railla Carlisle.

— Non, je ne… balbutiai-je.

— Je suis ravi de constater que tu te plais à Los Angeles Bella, avec ou sans mon fils, repartit-il avant de dévaler les marches pour monter dans sa Mercedes grise aux vitres teintées.

Le moteur rugit comme un fauve et il démarra en trombe, soulevant une volée de gravier en même temps qu'un panache de poussière blanche.

— Cet homme est détestable, grognai-je en me passant une main sur le front.

— Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, admit Nolan. Excusez-moi, fit-il alors que son téléphone portable sonnait.

Il l'extirpa de la poche avant de son jean usé et prit l'appel en descendant souplement les marches du perron. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le suivis, mais quand il raccrocha, il fut surpris de me découvrir à ses côtés.

— Du nouveau ? m'enquis-je.

— Oui. Mais je ne vous dirais rien, fit-il en chaussant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que vous êtes journaliste Bella, repartit-il en ouvrant la portière grinçante de son coupé Ford, et la dernière chose que je veux dans cette affaire c'est que les journalistes y fourrent leur nez.

— Vous avez raison. Je suis journaliste et pas dans le meilleur journal, vous pouvez me croire. Mais je n'ai nullement l'intention d'écrire un article, je vous le promets. Cette enquête me concerne personnellement. Moi, ainsi que des personnes auxquelles je tiens beaucoup. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me mettre sur la touche, argumentai-je, la main sur la portière.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

C'était le moment de sortir mes atouts de ma manche.

— Parce que je connais des détails que vous ignorez...

Nolan ôta ses verres fumés et me contempla en plissant les yeux.

— Quels détails ?

— J'ai rencontré Tanya Denali à New York, ainsi que James Middleton au restaurant où il travaille. J'ai d'ailleurs appris des choses qui pourraient vous intéresser…

— Je rêve où vous me faites du chantage ?

— Je veux juste vous aider, Ric. Laissez-moi participer à l'enquête et je suis sûre de pouvoir faire parler Mildred Bishop de ce qu'elle a vu ou entendu, car je suis certaine qu'elle sait des choses importantes sans pour autant en avoir conscience. Et surtout, je sais qu'elle ne vous les dira pas.

— Vous êtes bien sûre de vous.

— Ne vous voilez pas la face Ric, Mildred ne vous apprécie guère.

— Oui, j'en conviens.

— Laissez-moi vous aider, insistai-je en me penchant vers lui.

— Non. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mêlée à tout cela.

— C'est trop tard ! D'une manière ou d'une autre j'y suis déjà mêlée, et vous le savez. Travaillons ensemble, et vous pourrez me protéger.

Il remit ses lunettes de soleil et posa ses mains sur le volant en regardant droit devant lui. Je scrutai son profil élégant en me mordant la lèvre d'appréhension tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ma proposition. Je voulais participer à cette enquête. J'en avais besoin.

— C'est d'accord, soupira-t-il. Je dois retourner au poste. Retrouvez-moi à cette adresse dans deux heures, fit-il en griffonnant sur son calepin avant de déchirer la page d'un geste sec.

Je saisis le bout de papier en hochant la tête, puis claquai la portière cabossée.

— Merci Ric, j'y serais.

— Je sais. C'est bien cela qui me fait peur… marmonna-t-il en manœuvrant son tas de ferraille.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé...**

**Bonne semaine et à lundi prochain pour la suite !**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, merci également aux anonymes : Sandry, Nodame et Flopy69.  
**

**Voici un long chapitre (j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire !) qui va vous permettre, je l'espère, de connaître mieux Bella et Nolan. Pour celles qui sont Team Edward - c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le monde et moi la première - ne vous inquiétez pas car même s'il sera absent encore quelques chapitres, son ombre plane au-dessus de Bella et de l'histoire !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez.**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Il faisait encore une chaleur écrasante quand je garai mon 4x4 aux abords d'Hermosa Beach. Je soupirai en m'extirpant du véhicule, regrettant déjà la fraîcheur de l'habitacle climatisé.

J'approchai de la plage et contemplai le soleil déclinant jeter ses rayons rougeoyants sur l'océan. Quelques surfers glissaient encore sur les vagues, soulevant des gerbes d'eau et d'écumes avant de se laisser retomber dans les flots.

Je fis encore quelques mètres puis me stoppai devant une maison à deux étages, au toit plat brûlé par l'ardent soleil californien. Huit larges fenêtres, striées de stores vénitiens, perçaient la façade blanche et surplombaient un épais massif broussailleux de lauriers roses et d'hortensias en fleurs.

Je vérifiai une nouvelle fois l'adresse griffonnée d'une écriture fine sur le morceau de papier, étonnée à la pensée que l'Inspecteur Nolan puisse habiter un endroit pareil. Je l'avais imaginé vivre dans un sombre appartement aux rideaux éternellement tirés, empestant la bière chaude et le tabac froid, pas dans une jolie maison au bord de la mer.

Refoulant un sourire moqueur, j'appuyai sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée peinte en bleu. Peut-être aurais-je dû apporter du vin ? Je me giflai mentalement. Grand Dieu ! Ce n'était pas un rencard ! Même si j'avouais ne pas être totalement insensible au charme de Ric Nolan, j'étais là pour l'enquête et uniquement pour ça.

Après avoir sonné une nouvelle fois en vain, je décidai de faire le tour de la maison en empruntant l'allée pavée bordée de gardénias odorants. Je débouchai au pied d'une terrasse à laquelle on accédait par une volée de marches. Une grande baie vitrée ouverte sur une vaste pièce laissait entrer les embruns marins. J'y passai la tête et appelai l'Inspecteur plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse.

« Mais où diable est-il passé ? » râlai-je intérieurement en me retournant vers l'océan alors qu'une sourde inquiétude m'envahissait.

Le bruit incessant du ressac ricochait contre la façade en pierre pendant que je scrutais la plage, la main en visière au-dessus de mes yeux. Je reconnus son allure au loin, sortant de l'eau avec sa planche sous le bras, et la tension qui avait raidit mes muscles auparavant s'apaisa cependant qu'accoudée à la balustrade en bois, je regardais Ric Nolan fouler le sable mouillé.

— Il fait du surf… marmonnai-je avec incrédulité.

Je secouai la tête en descendant les marches pour atteindre la grève. Une fois sur la plage presque déserte, j'ôtai mes sandales et les tins au bout de mes doigts. Mes pieds s'enfoncèrent avec délice dans le sable tiède et je réprimai un soupir d'aise.

A mesure que j'avançais, je plissais les yeux, éblouie par les rayons chatoyants du soleil couchant, et observais la silhouette en contrejour de Ric Nolan s'approcher. Torse nu et simplement vêtu d'un short de bain noir, je devais bien reconnaître qu'il avait un physique très avantageux.

Sa poitrine était large et puissante, ses pectoraux bien dessinés, et sa peau bronzée ruisselait d'eau de mer. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il planta sa planche dans le sable et ramena ses cheveux mouillés vers l'arrière.

— Vous êtes en retard, remarqua-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que vous m'attendiez, Inspecteur, répliquai-je.

Il sourit, d'un vrai sourire cette fois, pas de la grimace cynique qu'il arborait si souvent.

— Je croyais que nous avions dépassé ce stade.

— Quel stade ?

— Celui où vous m'appeliez Inspecteur, précisa-t-il.

Il ramassa sa serviette et essuya rapidement les gouttelettes qui glissaient sur sa poitrine et sur son ventre, puis la posa sur son épaule. Je le regardai faire, les pieds plantés dans le sable, mes chaussures à la main.

— Je vous offre un verre de vin ? proposa-t-il.

« Souviens-toi Bella, ce n'est pas un rencard ! » pensai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

— Volontiers, répondis-je.

Il récupéra sa planche et je marchai en silence à côté de lui, mes sandales se balançant au bout de mes doigts, jusqu'à la maison.

— Après vous, fit-il en désignant la baie vitrée grande ouverte.

— Merci.

Je pénétrai dans le salon et y jetai un regard circulaire. Les murs recouverts de peinture couleur lin étaient nus à l'exception d'un immense tableau rectangulaire suspendu au-dessus du canapé de cuir noir. La cuisine, entièrement ouverte sur le salon et délimitée par un comptoir carrelé, était en bois sombre, contrastant avec les carreaux de faïence recouvrant les plans de travail.

Nolan se tenait devant la baie vitrée par laquelle de fins rideaux d'organdi blanc voletaient sous la brise chaude. Ses yeux dorés étincelaient malgré la lumière déclinante du jour.

— Je vais prendre une douche, fit-il après m'avoir regardé un moment silencieusement. Faites comme chez vous.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et monta l'escalier en colimaçon au fond de la pièce. Je posai mes sandales sur le parquet et avançai à pas lents dans le salon. Un tee-shirt traînait sur le bras du canapé et un livre ouvert était retourné sur la table basse en verre à côté d'un paquet de bonbons à la menthe.

Cette maison était très agréable avec sa vue imprenable sur l'océan et ses couleurs neutres. Je m'assis dans le canapé et ramassai le livre. C'était « Crime et châtiment ». Je m'adossai aux coussins et parcourus les lignes, étonnée que Nolan puisse apprécier la littérature russe. Décidément, cet homme était plein de surprises.

Je souris doucement et me laissai entraîner par l'intrigue du roman.

— Avez-vous découvert d'infâmes secrets, Bella ?

Je sursautai au son de sa voix, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Et puis il était arrivé si discrètement que je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Il avait revêtu un jean de couleur sombre et un tee-shirt gris. Pieds nus sur le parquet clair, il s'avança près de moi alors que je me levais. Autour de lui flottait une odeur diffuse de gel douche et de cheveux humides qui étrangement me rassura.

— Oui, je crois… remarquai-je avec un sourire en montrant la couverture du livre.

— Oh, je vois, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je reposai doucement le livre à sa place et le suivis pour m'installer sur un tabouret haut pendant qu'il débouchait une bouteille de vin blanc.

— Vous avez un goût très intéressant en matière de littérature, constatai-je sur un ton incrédule.

— Ca vous étonne ?

— Pour être honnête, oui, admis-je.

Nolan versa du vin dans deux élégants verres à pieds, sans se départir de son air amusé.

— Pourquoi Bella ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant mon verre.

— Bien, disons que je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à lire des romans psychologiques aux innombrables personnages nantis d'imprononçables noms, prénoms et surnoms russes.

Il but une gorgée de vin en esquissant un sourire et s'accouda au comptoir.

— Je suis un enquêteur, la psychologie criminelle fait partie de mon boulot, remarqua-t-il. De plus, je trouve l'intrigue passionnante tout autant que l'analyse psychologique des personnages.

— C'est vrai que Dostoïevski est un maître dans ce domaine. J'ai lu ce livre, et je l'ai trouvé captivant, autant de par l'analyse froide et méticuleuse de la culpabilité et du remord qui rongent le héros et le conduisent jusqu'à la paranoïa, que par le regard que l'auteur portait sur la société russe à son époque, arguai-je avec passion.

J'avalai une gorgée de vin blanc. C'était un très bon Chardonnay dont la fraîcheur sembla apaiser l'étouffante chaleur de ce début de soirée. Soudain, l'ironie de la situation m'apparut clairement et je réprimai un petit rire. Je n'en revenais pas d'être pieds nus dans la cuisine d'un Inspecteur de police à boire du vin en discutant de littérature russe. Nolan haussa un sourcil avant de boire lui-aussi une gorgée de vin.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Vous cachez bien votre jeu, Ric.

— Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? fit-il un peu sombrement tout en faisant tourner le liquide doré dans son verre.

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne vous imaginais pas vivant dans une maison au bord de la mer, ni faire du surf et encore moins lire des romans, remarquai-je.

— Ah oui ? Parce que vous m'avez déjà imaginé ?

— Ric, soyez sérieux !

— Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Bella. Vous savez, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensiez de moi, mais je n'ai rien à cacher. Je suis tel que vous me voyez.

— Allons Ric, tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher ! Un secret inavouable, un squelette dans le placard. Vous n'en avez pas ?

— Non, je ne crois pas, fit Nolan en me fixant de ses yeux d'ambre. Vous en avez vous ?

Je détournai la tête en haussant négligemment les épaules et avalai une grosse lampée de vin blanc. Je devais changer de sujet, et vite !

— Pourquoi faites-vous ce métier Ric ? repris-je nerveusement.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes au comptoir.

— Par vocation, je suppose.

— Vous en rêviez étant petit ?

— Non, pas du tout. Mon père était flic. A Boston, dans la police d'Etat, précisa-t-il.

— Alors c'est plus une destinée qu'une vocation.

Nolan eut un rire amer et finit son verre d'un trait.

— Si c'est ma destinée, j'espère ne pas finir comme lui. Il est mort quand j'avais vingt ans, tué en pleine rue par un voleur de voiture. Une balle dans la tête.

— Je suis désolée, Ric, compatis-je devant ses yeux tristes et son front soucieux.

— Merci, fit-il, la main serrée sur son verre.

— C'est pour ça que vous avez voulu devenir policier ? Pour venger la mort de votre père ?

Il se resservit du vin blanc et pinça les lèvres.

— Non. Quand il s'est fait tuer, j'étais déjà à l'école de police. Quand j'en suis sorti diplômé et que j'ai eu mon affectation à Boston, j'ai tout fait pour participer à l'enquête. Je voulais coincer ce salaud qui avait abattu mon père comme un chien, mais le commandant me l'a refusé. Selon lui j'étais trop inexpérimenté, mais je sais que ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

J'hochai la tête lentement avant de porter mon verre à mes lèvres.

— Vous étiez trop impliqué, constatai-je.

— Oui. A l'époque j'étais jeune et fougueux. Si j'avais eu ce fils de pute devant moi, je l'aurai tué à coup sûr. Alors on m'a muté ici. Tout le monde veut venir à Los Angeles. Les places sont chères. Mais moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Sa voix était dure et ses mâchoires serrées. Je devinai que la douleur de la perte de son père était encore à vif, certainement ravivée par la frustration de ne pas avoir pu coffrer son assassin.

« Change de sujet Bella… » pensai-je en me mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

— Et votre mère ? repartis-je.

— Elle vit toujours à Boston. Elle a refait sa vie. Avec un autre flic ! A croire qu'elle n'a rien compris… ironisa Ric en secouant la tête, son verre à la main.

— Et vous Ric, vous n'avez personne dans votre vie ?

— On dirait que ça vous étonne.

— Oui, je l'avoue. Vous êtes un homme très séduisant, je me demandais juste pourquoi il n'y avait pas de femme dans votre vie.

— Il y en a eu, mais il n'y en a plus.

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous êtes bien curieuse, releva-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis journaliste ! plaisantai-je.

— Eh bien pour répondre à votre question Bella, je dirais que mon métier est incompatible avec une relation amoureuse épanouissante. Surtout pour une femme.

— Voyons Ric, ce n'est pas une tare que d'être flic ! De plus, il paraît que beaucoup de femmes adorent ça !

— Oui, au début, ça les séduit, et puis après elles se lassent des rendez-vous annulés et des nuits seules. Vous savez Bella, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Quand je suis sur une enquête, plus rien d'autre ne compte. Je rentre chez moi pour dormir trois ou quatre heures, quand je ne m'endors pas d'épuisement sur mon bureau. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me relâcher une minute car ça peut faire tout foirer. Peu de femmes acceptent de passer au second plan. Mais je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis, vous comprenez ?

— Oui je vous comprends. Mon père est shérif. C'est sûrement d'ailleurs ce qui a fait capoter son mariage.

Nolan eut un sourire entendu.

— Il bosse à New York ?

— Non, à Forks, dans l'état de Washington.

— C'est de là-bas que vous venez ?

— Oui et non. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais très jeune et je suis partie vivre avec ma mère en Floride. Je ne suis revenue à Forks qu'il y a quelques années, suite au quatrième mariage de ma mère.

— Fichtre !

— Comme vous dites… Le pire c'est que ça ne lui a pas suffit de divorcer du crétin n°4. Elle se remarie dans deux semaines.

— Avec le crétin n°5 ?

— A vrai dire, il a l'air mieux que les autres celui-là, remarquai-je avant de boire une gorgée de vin. Elle dit que c'est le bon, et pour une fois j'ai moins de peine à la croire.

— Eh bien cinq mariages ! Je dois dire que c'est assez surprenant.

— Je suis bien d'accord avec vous ! Moi, le mariage me terrifie !

Je secouai la tête avec une grimace indignée et me laissai glisser de mon tabouret pour dénicher mes cigarettes dans le foutoir de mon sac à main.

— Bella, c'est votre tour maintenant.

— Je vous demande pardon ? m'étonnai-je, perdue.

— Votre squelette dans le placard… c'est votre tour.

— Oh ! Oui, le squelette dans le placard, bien sûr. Ecoutez Ric, je ne suis pas sûre que… commençai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit Bella, je vous ai tout dit, moi.

— Eh bien…

— C'est si terrible que ça ?

— Non, soupirai-je en remontant sur mon tabouret. C'est juste… un homme.

— Laissez-moi deviner, il vous a brisé le cœur ?

— Touché ! concédai-je en le pointant du doigt.

— Que s'est-il passé Bella ?

Je baissai les yeux sur ma main occupée à jouer avec le carton de mon paquet de cigarettes.

— Il m'a trompé. Je l'ai trouvé avec une pétasse dans notre lit, le soir de Thanksgiving, lâchai-je d'une voix acide.

— Ouch !

— Hum. Sur le coup ça m'a démolie. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que j'ai déménagé à New York et que je suis forcée de bosser pour ce journal à la noix. Je me suis sentie tellement minable, tellement repoussante…

— Vous avez une bien piètre opinion de vous-même.

— Comment en serait-il autrement ? m'énervai-je alors qu'il me regardait avec complaisance. C'est ma faute s'il est allé voir ailleurs.

— Votre faute ? Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Ce n'est pas vous qui avez mis cette fille dans son lit !

— Non, mais c'est comme-ci, soupirai-je. Je ne me suis pas vraiment montrée à la hauteur avec lui, alors qu'il me donnait tout l'amour qu'il était capable de donner. Il voulait même m'épouser !

— Diable ! Quelle horreur ! se moqua-t-il.

Il m'arracha un sourire et je le contemplai un instant. Ses lèvres souples souriaient et ses yeux pétillaient tandis qu'il pianotait distraitement des doigts sur le pied de son verre. Comme c'était facile de me confier à lui, et comme c'était libérateur ! Pas de jugement, pas de propos moralisateur, juste un sens de l'humour aiguisé et des réparties justement placées pour m'aider à dédramatiser la situation.

Plus j'apprenais à connaître Ric, et plus je découvrais avec frayeur qu'il m'attirait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

— Je suppose que vous avez refusé sa demande en mariage, reprit-il après un moment.

— Oui, vous supposez bien.

— C'est parce que vous ne l'aimiez plus ?

— Non, je l'aimais toujours. Simplement, je ne l'aimais pas comme il aurait voulu que je l'aime, vous comprenez ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Je me sentais prise au piège, étouffée dans cette relation. Jacob voulait se marier avec moi, me faire des enfants et moi tout ce que je voulais c'était finir mes études et trouver un job. Je rêvais de bosser au _New York Times_. J'avais de l'ambition et je n'étais pas prête à tout laisser tomber pour lui, pour la vie qu'il voulait pour nous deux.

— Vous auriez dû le quitter, constata-t-il.

— Je sais. Avec le recul, c'est ce que j'ai compris, mais je l'aimais profondément. Ca été dur de réaliser que nous n'étions finalement pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, tout ça c'est du passé, j'ai tourné la page, et maintenant j'ai Edward.

Je sortis une cigarette de mon paquet et me mis à la tasser nerveusement sur le carrelage du comptoir.

— En êtes-vous sûre Bella ?

— Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? Evidemment que j'en suis sûre !

— Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas heureuse.

— Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ! m'insurgeai-je, vous ne me connaissez pas !

— Vous avez raison, je ne vous connais pas. Mais je vois les gens.

— Vous voyez le gens ? fis-je d'une voix acide en plissant les paupières. Et que voyez-vous donc ?

— Que vous n'êtes pas heureuse, répéta-t-il.

— Vous voulez dire, avec Edward, c'est ça ? grinçai-je.

— Non. Je veux dire que vous n'êtes pas heureuse dans votre vie. Vous clamez haut et fort que vous êtes passée à autre chose, que vous avez tourné la page, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Vous avez toujours peur que ça recommence, n'est-ce pas Bella ?

Je le regardai dans les yeux, pensant y trouver la même expression moqueuse et sardonique que d'habitude. Mais il n'en était rien. Ses yeux étaient clairs et curieux. Il attendait simplement ma réponse, son menton bien calé au creux de sa paume. Comment avait-il réussi à voir ça ? Etais-je si transparente ? Je poussai un soupir de résignation et me mordis la lèvre brutalement.

— Vous n'avez pas vraiment raison, ni vraiment tort d'ailleurs, avouai-je. Cette rupture m'a fait énormément souffrir et j'avoue que parfois, même encore maintenant, j'ai l'impression que la blessure est à vif. Vous savez Ric, j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, même si je m'efforce de les oublier. J'avance doucement. Edward essaye de m'aider, à sa façon.

— Racontez-moi Bella.

— Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas envie de savoir.

— Laissez-moi libre d'en juger, insista-t-il.

— Très bien, vous voulez tout savoir ? Ok ! m'écriai-je. Je suis une traînée ! balançai-je avec dégoût.

Je soutins son regard, y recherchant une quelconque trace de déception, voire même de répulsion, mais je n'y trouvai que de la surprise.

— Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à vous croire.

— Pourtant c'est vrai. J'ai dû coucher avec la moitié de New York. Et pas la meilleure moitié…

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

— Parce que je suis une idiote ! Quand je suis arrivée à New York, j'avais de grandes idées en tête. Et la première de toutes, c'était de bosser au _New York Times_. C'est ce dont je rêve depuis que je suis entrée à l'école de journalisme. Puis je voulais aller au musée, faire du shopping, me balader dans Central Park, me faire des amies. Je voulais me reconstruire. Je pensais avoir laissé toute cette histoire derrière moi et j'étais persuadée que j'allais prendre un nouveau départ. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme je l'espérais. Je me suis retrouvée seule dans cette grande ville cruelle où je ne connaissais personne, dans un appartement pourri avec un boulot encore plus pourri et tout ça à cause d'un homme !

Il hocha la tête, m'invitant à poursuivre.

— Alors je me suis vengée sur eux. Et je n'en suis pas fière.

— Vous êtes passée par des moments difficiles. Ca ne fait pas de vous une traînée.

— Vous êtes bien conciliant !

— Bella, des tas d'hommes font la même chose que vous, et croyez-moi, ils n'ont pas tant d'états d'âmes !

— Vous par exemple ? insinuai-je mesquinement.

Il eut un léger sourire amusé, mais une ombre passa devant son regard luisant. De la déception peut-être.

— Je vais sûrement vous étonner, mais non.

Curieusement, je ne fus pas si étonnée que ça. Pourtant Ric était séduisant et il était certain qu'un tas de femmes aurait aimé lui mettre le grappin dessus. C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à le voir agir comme un vrai connard.

— Edward était comme ça, avouai-je en baissant les yeux.

— Et ça vous inquiète ?

— Non. Enfin oui, peut-être. Je ne sais pas... Je crois qu'il est en train de changer, mais il a du mal à se livrer. Il est très mystérieux et ça me perturbe beaucoup.

— Laissez-lui un peu de temps. Ce type-là tient à vous, c'est indéniable.

— Vous croyez ?

— Bien sûr ! Bella, vous êtes belle, brillante, intelligente et drôle, vous pourriez avoir tous les hommes que vous désirez.

Je déglutis avec difficulté et sentis mes joues s'échauffer à l'énoncé de toutes mes prétendues qualités.

— Je ne désire pas d'autre homme que lui, annonçai-je trop sèchement.

— Eh bien, c'est fort dommage pour tous les autres. Edward a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir pour lui tout seul. Il serait fou de vous laisser filer. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Bella. N'en doutez pas.

— Vous aussi Ric, lui assurai-je d'une voix plus douce.

Nous nous tûmes un moment, sirotant notre vin blanc. J'évitai de croiser son regard de peur d'être trop déstabilisée par ses yeux fauves. Objectivement, je l'avais très mal jugé.

— Dites, j'aimerais vous poser une question, finit-il par dire.

— Je vous écoute.

— Comment diable m'imaginiez-vous ? s'enquit-il de sa voix un peu rauque où pointait une once d'amusement.

Je retins un petit rire et recommençai à malmener ma lèvre.

— A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop… éludai-je en haussant une épaule.

— Vous mentez très mal Bella.

— Très bien, puisque vous insistez fis-je en souriant. Ca ne m'aurait pas étonnée que vous viviez dans un sinistre appartement au-dessus d'un néon clignotant dans un quartier mal famé ou que vous fumiez cigarettes sur cigarettes en buvant du whisky au goulot.

Ric me fit un sourire en coin qui creusa une petite fossette dans sa joue râpeuse.

— Le stéréotype du flic alcoolique et dépressif… C'est vraiment ce que vous pensiez de moi ?

— Oui, confirmai-je. Désolée Ric, mais je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude de ménager les susceptibilités.

— Hum, je pense que je l'ai bien cherchée celle-là, s'amusa-t-il. Encore un peu de vin ?

— Oui, s'il vous plait, répondis-je avant de coincer ma cigarette entre mes lèvres.

Nolan remplit nos verres pendant je sortais sur la terrasse pour admirer le soleil qui commençait à mourir dans l'océan. Les flots sombres s'allumaient de reflets orangés éblouissants. Cette vue était tout simplement magnifique. J'allumai ma cigarette et m'accoudai à la balustrade. Ric me rejoignit et posa mon verre sur le rebord en bois. Puis il contempla le coucher du soleil en silence tout en dégustant son vin blanc.

— Ric, me soupçonnez-vous vraiment du meurtre d'Elisabeth Price ? lui demandai-je soudain.

— Vous voulez mon avis personnel ?

— Allez-y.

— Je pense que vous ne seriez même pas capable de tuer un faisan.

J'eus un rire sans joie et tournai la tête vers lui. Accoudé à la rambarde, il admirait l'océan embrasé en tenant son verre dans le creux de sa paume.

— C'est justement ça le problème, soupirai-je.

Je sentis son regard interrogateur sur moi. Je tirai sur ma cigarette et le regardai bien en face.

— Ric, quelqu'un a essayé de nous tuer Edward et moi. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'il ne craigne rien à New York, néanmoins depuis qu'il est parti, je me sens vulnérable et sans défense. Et j'ai horreur de ça. Je veux que ça s'arrête, continuai-je d'un ton ferme.

— Je vais tout faire pour coincer le type qui a fait ça Bella.

— Je sais. Mais ça n'est pas suffisant. Je veux vous aider.

— Très bien. Si vous commenciez par me parler des détails que vous avez évoqués plus tôt ?

— Ok.

J'aspirai une bouffée de tabac avant de me lancer.

— Edward est persuadé que Tanya Denali n'était pas amoureuse de son frère. Elle avait essayé de le séduire un soir alors que Tyler avait consommé de la drogue. Cependant, je suis certaine qu'elle n'a pas tué d'Elisabeth, ni même Tyler, commençai-je.

— Pourquoi en êtes-vous si sûre ?

— Parce que Tyler lui avait confié la clé du coffre de banque où se trouvaient les éléments qui lui avaient permis de découvrir l'identité du meurtrier d'Elisabeth.

— A supposer que ce soit les bons éléments.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Et bien, ce que vous avez trouvé dans ce coffre n'est pas très probant, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas pas assez pour rouvrir une enquête vieille de huit ans.

— Oui, c'est juste. Vous pensez que Tanya aurait remplacé le contenu du coffre ? lui demandai-je.

— C'est une hypothèse qu'il ne faut pas négliger.

— Mais pourquoi lui donner cette clé huit ans après ? Si Tanya était impliquée dans les meurtres de Tyler et d'Elisabeth, elle aurait dû s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Si c'est elle l'assassin, ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de voir rouvrir une affaire classée, non ?

— Pas si elle veut paraître hors de cause. Elle sait que personne ne la soupçonnera parce que c'est elle qui a fait rouvrir l'enquête. Qui sait, elle a peut-être menti. Peut-être que Tyler ne lui a jamais donné cette clé et qu'elle la lui a prise avant de le tuer. Elle a même peut-être placé dans ce coffre deux ou trois bricoles sans intérêt puis elle en a confié cette clé à Edward par la suite. Croyez-moi Bella, si cette fille a fait ça, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle y a vu un quelconque intérêt.

— Vous n'avez certainement pas tort. Elle est du genre superficiel et, selon Edward, elle était très intéressée par l'aspect financier qu'offrait une relation avec Tyler Cullen.

— De plus, elle n'a pas d'alibi pour le soir de la mort d'Elisabeth Price. Elle aurait eu largement le temps de parcourir la distance entre Santa Barbara et Los Angeles en voiture, tuer Elisabeth et puis rentrer tranquillement chez elle.

— Hum, avouez quand même que c'est tiré par les cheveux… lui fis-je remarquer.

Nolan haussa les épaules.

— Et qu'en est-il de James Middleton ? reprit-il.

— Je l'ai rencontré au Boa Steakhouse il y a quelques jours. Ce type m'a fait une sale impression.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne sais pas, il me fait penser à un chasseur, expliquai-je en frissonnant.

— Un chasseur ?

— Oui, vous savez, celui qui choisit sa proie et la traque sans répit avant de s'amuser à la terroriser pour finir par la dévorer.

— Je vois, fit-il en buvant un peu de vin.

— A l'époque des faits, il n'était qu'employé dans ce restaurant. Aujourd'hui c'est lui le patron de cet établissement et je sais comment il a obtenu l'argent pour l'acheter, poursuivis-je.

— Ah oui ?

— Grâce à Elisabeth Price.

— Vous voulez dire que c'est elle qui le lui a donné ?

— Pas exactement. Elphésius Ruben, le frère d'Elisabeth, avait contracté une assurance-vie d'un montant d'un million de dollars au nom de sa sœur. Elle en était l'unique bénéficiaire. Mais elle a fait rajouter une clause quelques mois avant sa mort.

— Que stipulait cette clause ?

J'écrasai mon mégot dans un pot de fleur.

— Que si Elisabeth décédait avant son frère, c'est James Middleton qui toucherait cette somme à la mort d'Elphésius Ruben.

— Il avait donc un mobile pour la tuer, en conclut Ric.

— Il a séduit Elisabeth parce qu'il savait qu'elle hériterait de son frère multimillionnaire, mais là où il a été encore plus futé, c'est quand il l'a convaincue de faire rajouter cette clause sur l'assurance-vie de Ruben. Ainsi, même si Elisabeth venait à décéder avant son frère, il était assuré de toucher au moins un million de dollars. James Middleton avait un intérêt plus qu'évident à voir Elisabeth Price disparaître.

— Ca se tient, fit Ric en se caressant le menton.

— Et ce n'est pas tout, continuai-je après avoir avalé un peu de vin. Cet après-midi, Carlisle a mentionné un nom.

— Jason Jenks ?

— Exactement.

— Vous le connaissez ?

— Non. Mais c'est le nom qui était inscrit sur l'étui d'allumettes qui se trouvait dans le coffre de Tyler, expliquai-je.

— Carlisle Cullen a dit que c'était un voyou qui faisait des parties de poker avec Middleton et un autre gars.

— Oui, apparemment ils se connaissaient. Nous avons fait notre petite enquête et avec Edward, nous nous sommes rendus au Palente Bar.

— Dans le Watts ?

— Hum, hum.

— Bordel ! Bella, vous êtes folle !

— C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Edward.

— Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis de son avis. Et pourquoi diable êtes-vous allés dans un bar du Watts?

— L'étui d'allumettes sur lequel étaient inscrits le nom et le numéro de téléphone de Jenks provenait de là-bas.

— Et qu'y avez-vous trouvé ?

— Rien du tout. Le gérant, un gros malabar portoricain a molesté Edward et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous tuer tous les deux. Mais finalement, il nous a appris que Jenks sortait souvent dans un club, le Viper Room.

— Hum, charmant endroit.

— Ric, je pense que Jenks est un tueur à gages.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à penser ça Bella ?

Je me rapprochai de lui et fixai ses prunelles dans la pénombre.

— Le gars du bar a dit que Jenks n'avait plus aucun contrat et qu'il ne savait plus s'il était encore sur le marché. Il a aussi laissé entendre que Tyler était venu le voir il y a huit ans pour lui poser les mêmes questions que nous, ajoutai-je. Ric, Tyler avait découvert l'identité de l'assassin d'Elisabeth, et je pense que c'est Jason Jenks.

— Hum, nous n'avons aucune preuve. Mais si c'est lui, reste à savoir qui l'a engagé, fit-il en finissant son verre d'un trait.

— James Middleton, sans aucun doute.

Ric se frotta les joues, où une légère barbe commençait déjà à naître, d'un air dubitatif.

— Réfléchissez Ric, il avait un mobile.

— Je sais. De plus, son alibi ne tient pas.

— Il m'a dit qu'il devait sortir avec Elisabeth le soir de sa mort et qu'il avait dû travailler parce que son patron le lui avait demandé à la dernière minute.

— Eh bien il vous a menti. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on vérifie et j'en ai eu la confirmation cet après-midi quand j'étais avec vous sur le parking de la villa des Cullen. Il n'était pas au Boa Steakhouse le soir de la mort d'Elisabeth Price. Mes gars ont vérifié sur les registres de présence.

— De plus, Mildred l'a vu aux alentours de 19h30, rajoutai-je.

— Soit il a tué Elisabeth, sachant très bien qu'elle serait seule à la villa, ou bien il a payé Jenks pour le faire. J'irais certainement lui rendre une petite visite demain, annonça Ric en opinant du chef.

J'acquiesçai en silence, me faisant une note mentale pour lui proposer de l'accompagner.

— Et puis il y a cette peinture, continuai-je.

— Quelle peinture ?

— Celle dont Elisabeth fait référence dans sa lettre. Le tableau de son frère qu'elle a vu chez les Cullen.

— Quel rapport avec les meurtres ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais il y en a un, j'en suis persuadée, repris-je. Dans sa lettre, Elisabeth dit à Ruben que c'est une œuvre pleine d'émotion, qu'elle l'a enfin retrouvée après toutes ces années et qu'ils savent tous les deux ce que cela signifie. Pourquoi Elisabeth Price cherchait-elle à retrouver un tableau peint par son frère ? Et qu'est-ce que ce foutu tableau peut bien représenter pour eux ?

— C'est pour le moins énigmatique.

— Oui, j'en conviens. Et juste après, elle lui annonce sa venue. Pourquoi Ric ? Pourquoi irait-elle lui rendre visite soudainement alors qu'elle ne l'a pas revu depuis un an et qu'il est vraisemblablement fâché contre elle ?

Je le scrutai fixement tandis qu'il déposait son verre vide sur la rambarde de bois.

— Parce qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose chez les Cullen, continuai-je. Quelque chose en rapport avec ce tableau et qu'elle devait dire à son frère. Mais elle n'en a pas eu le temps. Quelqu'un l'a assassinée pour l'empêcher de parler.

— Elle aurait pu lui téléphoner, remarqua Ric.

— Impossible, d'après Middleton, il vivait comme un ermite, sans téléphone. Il ne sortait pratiquement jamais.

— Foutus artistes ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire comme tout le monde ! râla-t-il. Que représente ce tableau ?

— Une femme allongée dans un champ, fis-je avec un geste vague tout en finissant mon verre.

— Curieux. Ce n'est pourtant pas le style de Ruben.

— Vous connaissez ses œuvres ? m'étonnai-je.

— Oui, même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment l'art abstrait. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il ait peint un portrait. Ca ne lui ressemble pas…

— Oui, c'est ce qu'Edward m'a fait également remarqué.

— Il faudra que j'y jette un coup d'œil quand nous…

Un bruit retentit au loin, rien qu'un cliquetis discret, un froissement léger, mais Ric s'interrompit et détourna le regard vers l'océan assombri où les derniers rayons flamboyaient encore au-dessus de l'horizon. Son visage paraissait tendu et ses yeux fouillaient l'obscurité.

— Ric, qu'y a-t-il ?

Il ne répondit pas. A la place il se jeta sur moi et me plaqua rudement au sol. J'étouffai un cri de douleur contre son cou quand ma tête cogna contre les planches alors que des détonations retentissaient, brisant le silence du crépuscule.

Une balle fracassa le verre posé sur la balustrade et alla se ficher dans le dossier d'une chaise en teck tandis qu'une autre passa en sifflant par les vitres ouvertes de la baie vitrée.

J'ouvris des yeux épouvantés et fixai Ric, allongé au-dessus de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

— Ne bougez pas, m'intima-t-il, alors qu'il tentait de regarder au travers d'une fente sur le bois du garde-corps.

— Oh mon Dieu… murmurai-je en agrippant fermement ses épaules, on nous tire dessus !

Il tourna de nouveau le visage vers moi et fixa ses prunelles d'ambre dans les miennes. Une lueur apparut brièvement dans son regard avant qu'il ne le détourne pour regarder de nouveau à travers la fente de la palissade.

— Est-ce qu'il est encore là ? chuchotai-je d'une voix angoissée.

Comme Ric ne répondait pas, je gigotai pour me dégager mais il m'en empêcha en posant sa grande main chaude sur ma clavicule encore douloureuse.

— Attendez encore un peu, chuchota-t-il.

Mon corps se mit alors à trembler frénétiquement, et je ne saurais dire si c'était l'angoisse ou le contrecoup.

— Bella, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Je… je ne crois pas… glapis-je.

— Chut, calmez-vous, fit-il d'une voix douce en caressant mes cheveux d'une main.

Le corps de Ric pesait sur le mien, comme celui d'un amant, et son souffle chaud et rapide balayait mon visage. Quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes encore humides frôlaient mon front et je réalisai soudain à quel point nous étions proches.

Déstabilisée par cette constatation, autant que par l'attaque dont nous avions été la cible, je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Mon cœur frappait violemment contre mes côtes, à moins que ce ne soit celui de Ric. Il était si près de moi.

Ses iris mordorés s'assombrirent légèrement, prenant la couleur du bronze, et naviguèrent plusieurs fois entre mes yeux et mes lèvres frémissantes. Toute trace d'ironie avait disparu de son regard qui brûlait d'un feu incandescent, semblable à des braises attisées par le vent.

Hypnotisée par l'éclat violent que je lus dans ses yeux, j'eus l'impression de m'être égarée dans la brume et continuai de fixer ses yeux embrasés. Son visage s'abaissa lentement, réduisant encore la distance entre nos deux bouches tandis que j'haletais sous le poids de son corps écrasant le mien. Un corps inconnu.

— Que faites-vous ? soufflai-je, hors d'haleine.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans mon sac posé au sol dans le salon. Edward. C'était sûrement Edward qui m'appelait.

— Laissez sonner ! m'ordonna-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Il était essoufflé comme s'il venait juste de finir un marathon.

— Non ! protestai-je en gigotant, c'est sûrement Edward. Poussez-vous, je dois répondre !

— Laissez sonner je vous dis !

Je poussai furieusement sur ses épaules pour qu'il se lève mais il demeura immobile, pesant sur moi lourdement. Il était trop fort, trop musclé pour que je puisse m'échapper.

— Laissez-moi me lever Ric ! lui intimai-je sèchement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Pas encore.

— Mais…

— Ce que vous êtes têtue à la fin ! s'énerva-t-il. Si je vous dis de rester allongée c'est qu'il y a une raison !

— Laissez-moi deviner… c'est pour continuer à profiter de moi ?

— Je dois avouer que cette idée ne me déplairait pas, et quelque chose me dit que vous ne seriez pas contre non plus, insinua-t-il de sa voix rauque et basse.

— Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous Ric.

— Je sais que vous me trouvez très séduisant. Vous me l'avez avoué tout à l'heure. Si votre foutu téléphone n'avait pas sonné, vous m'auriez laissé vous embrasser.

— Pas du tout ! Je… Oh mais quelle prétention ! Vous n'êtes pas si irrésistible !

— Alors pourquoi avez-vous toujours vos mains sur moi ?

Je réalisai soudain que je le tenais toujours aux épaules. Un brûlant sentiment de vexation souffla sur ma peau et je sentis la colère m'envahir.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Richard Nolan ! Levez-vous de sur moi avant que je ne vous mette une de ces mains dans la figure ! criai-je, hors de moi.

— Du calme à la fin ! Je veux juste m'assurer que celui qui nous a tirés dessus a déguerpi d'ici.

— Mais je ne vous en empêche pas ! protestai-je. Je veux simplement que vous vous leviez de sur moi.

— Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez Bella ?

De nouveau, ses yeux retinrent les miens et ils flamboyaient toujours dans l'obscurité qui avait englouti la terrasse, même si j'y décelais une once de résignation.

— Oui, glapis-je.

— Comme vous voudrez.

Nolan prit appui sur ses avant-bras et me libéra enfin.

— Rentrez vite à l'intérieur, m'intima-t-il froidement tandis qu'il scrutait toujours les ténèbres.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il coulissa la baie vitrée et la verrouilla, puis tira les rideaux d'un geste sec et disparut dans l'entrée. Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux emmêlés en respirant lourdement. On nous avait tiré dessus. On voulait nous tuer. Quelqu'un voulait _vraiment_ nous tuer et nous pourchassait pour arriver à ses fins. Mon corps fût secoué de tremblements incontrôlables et l'angoisse me serra le ventre.

Quand Nolan revint, son revolver accroché sous le bras dans son holster, il remarqua mes jambes flageolantes et mon visage livide. En deux enjambées, il fut près de moi.

— Bella, est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète en m'attrapant par les épaules.

— Oh mon Dieu, hoquetai-je.

— Asseyez-vous sur le canapé, dit-il doucement en glissant sa main autour de ma taille. Voulez-vous un whisky ? Ou un Cognac peut-être ?

J'enfouis mes mains dans mes cheveux alors que je m'écroulais dans le canapé, et me massais les tempes. Mon sang rugissait dans mes veines, mais je me sentais glacée, vidée, éreintée.

Il versa un fond de whisky dans un verre et me l'apporta.

— Tenez, buvez. Ca vous fera du bien.

Je saisis le verre entre mes mains tremblantes et l'avalai d'un trait. L'alcool me brûla la gorge et cette sensation de feu me rasséréna un peu.

— On nous a tiré dessus… hoquetai-je en relevant la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Ric.

— Je sais Bella, mais vous n'avez rien. Tout va bien maintenant, Ok ? Vous allez rester ici cette nuit.

— Non, articulai-je en secouant la tête.

— Rassurez-vous Bella, je dormirais sur le canapé.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

— Oh, vous voulez dire que ça ne vous dérange pas que je me glisse entre vos draps cette nuit ? plaisanta Ric en me faisant un sourire séducteur.

— Ric, je veux rentrer à la villa.

Accroupis à côté de moi, il posa une main sur mon genou en souriant toujours.

— Si vous vous inquiétez pour moi, il ne faut pas. Je vous assure qu'on dort comme un bébé sur ce canapé, m'assura-t-il.

— Je n'en doute pas un instant, mais je veux tout de même rentrer.

Il me considéra un moment, comme si je venais de lui dire que je m'apprêtais à sauter d'un avion avec un parapluie. Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu de son visage et son regard était froid, transperçant.

— C'est hors de question. Vous allez rester ici, trancha-t-il.

— Non ! Je veux rentrer ! protestai-je vivement.

Il se releva d'un bond et se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas furieux.

— Cessez de faire votre tête de mule à la fin ! Et écoutez-moi un peu de temps en temps ! Vous serez plus en sécurité ici, avec moi, argua-t-il férocement.

— C'est faux Ric, la villa est plus sûre que votre maison, ripostai-je en posant sèchement mon verre sur la table basse. Il y a des tas de caméras de surveillance et de systèmes d'alarme hypersophistiqués. Je suis navrée d'égratigner votre orgueil Ric, mais je serais plus en sécurité seule là-bas qu'ici avec vous.

Il pinça les lèvres et serra convulsivement les poings, puis il attrapa rageusement son blouson qui traînait sur une chaise.

— Très bien. Alors je vous raccompagne, décréta-t-il d'un ton ferme. Donnez-moi vos clés.

— Je peux très bien rentrer seule.

— Je sais, admit-il en soupirant. Mais je serais plus tranquille si je vous raccompagnais.

— Mais comment allez-vous rentrer ?

— Je prendrais un taxi.

J'hochai la tête. Après tout, je devais bien admettre que je serais moi-même plus rassurée si j'étais raccompagnée par un Inspecteur de police armé jusqu'aux dents.

— Bon d'accord, fis-je en me levant.

Je ramassai mon sac à main et mes sandales et suivis Ric jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, non sans avoir remarqué au passage le trou laissé par la balle toujours fichée dans le mur. Cette balle aurait pu se trouver dans mon corps à l'instant même. Ou dans celui de Ric. Je frémis en le regardant verrouiller sa porte à double tour derrière nous.

— Venez, fit-il en attrapant ma main dans la sienne, puis nous courûmes jusqu'à mon 4x4 garé quelques mètres plus loin.

Une fois installés dans l'habitacle, Nolan mit le contact et démarra rapidement. J'allumai une cigarette et regardai la circulation toujours dense s'agglutiner devant un feu rouge. J'étendis mes jambes nues sur le tableau de bord et lâchai un profond soupir en me passant lentement une main dans les cheveux.

— Vous pouvez arrêter de faire ça ? fit Ric.

— De faire quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

— De me tenter comme vous le faites.

— Je vous demande pardon ? m'étranglai-je.

Ric Nolan me dévisagea un moment puis reporta son attention sur la route.

— Ca fait deux semaines que j'ai arrêté et je supporte mal de vous voir fumer, expliqua-t-il finalement.

— Oh, je suis désolée, fis-je avec un sourire narquois avant de tirer une longue bouffée de ma cigarette.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous n'êtes pas désolée du tout, marmonna Ric.

— C'est sûrement parce que je ne le suis pas, remarquai-je sarcastiquement en soufflant une volute de fumée.

Nolan se mordit la lèvre en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

— Vous m'en voulez tant que cela pour tout à l'heure ?

Il fixait la route obscure avec une attention beaucoup trop soutenue. Son profil éclairé par la faible lueur du tableau de bord se découpait sur la pâle noirceur de la nuit environnante. Malgré son apparente décontraction et le petit sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres, ses mâchoires serrées prouvaient qu'il était contrarié.

Alors je réalisai qu'il devait s'en vouloir à lui-même plus que je ne lui en voulais réellement. Je secouai la tête et écrasai ma cigarette presque intacte dans le cendrier avant de m'adosser au siège en soupirant.

— Non, Ric, je ne vous en veux pas. En fait je vous remercie.

Son sourire s'étira et il tourna ses yeux d'ambre vers moi.

— Je devrais essayer de vous embrasser plus souvent alors !

— Soyez un peu sérieux Nolan, râlai-je. Même si vous avez été quelque peu indélicat tout à l'heure et que vous vous êtes sauvagement jeté sur moi, je dois vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

— Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit-il de sa belle voix légèrement rauque.

Je frissonnai de nouveau au souvenir du bruit sifflant des balles et de la terreur qui m'avait étreinte quand j'avais réalisé que quelqu'un essayait de nous tuer.

« Il me faut une arme », pensai-je en essayant de me rappeler de ce qu'Edward avait fait du revolver de Tyler.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le lourd portail ouvragé de la villa des Cullen. J'actionnai la télécommande et nous pénétrâmes dans l'allée en silence. Ric stoppa le 4x4 dans le gravier devant la porte d'entrée et tourna enfin ses yeux vers moi. Il les plongea dans les miens, les retenant impitoyablement et ils flamboyaient malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

— Je vous l'ai dit Bella, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je ne laisserais rien vous arriver.

J'hochai la tête, la gorge serrée. J'attrapai la bandoulière de mon sac à main et la posai sur mon épaule.

— Vous pouvez garder la voiture.

— C'est très généreux de votre part, railla-t-il.

— Jusqu'à demain, précisai-je. Vous pourrez me la ramener quand vous viendrez me chercher pour interroger James Middleton.

— Je me disais aussi… soupira Ric.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la portière quand je sentis sa main sur mon épaule.

— Vous ne mettez pas vos chaussures ? s'étonna-t-il. Vous risquez de vous blesser les pieds dans ce gravier.

— Oh ! J'avais oublié, soufflai-je avant d'enfiler mes sandales.

Il me regarda attacher la bouche métallique autour de mes chevilles nues avec un regard amusé mais trop étincelant.

— Quoi ? lui demandai-je.

— Rien.

— Alors à demain, Ric, fis-je en ouvrant la portière.

— A demain, Bella.

Je gravis rapidement les marches en serrant mon sac contre moi. J'ouvris précautionneusement la porte et fis un petit signe de la main à Nolan qui commençait à s'éloigner dans l'allée, puis refermai doucement la porte en m'appuyant tout contre.

« Où diable est planqué ce revolver ? » pensai-je.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous donne rendez-vous lundi prochain pour la suite...**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour !  
**

**Avant toute chose, j'aimerais remercier sincèrement toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review. C'est vraiment très agréable d'avoir vos avis, de savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas, et c'est surtout très motivant ! Mais j'aimerais également remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et me soutiennent depuis le début, vous êtes formidables ! Un gros bisous à Sandry, Flopy69 et Nodame (j'ai éclaté de rire en lisant ta review !), merci pour vos commentaires !  
**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Agenouillée sur le plancher, j'inspectai le dessous du lit de la chambre d'amis dans laquelle Mildred avait déposé toutes mes affaires.

Rien non plus ici. Je me relevai en pestant et m'assis sur le lit d'Edward, dans cette chambre qu'il avait occupé lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Tandis que mes doigts tambourinaient sur le couvre-lit de velours ras, je laissai mon regard s'attarder sur cette pièce avec un sentiment de malaise persistant.

J'étais franchement excédée de ne pas trouver ce foutu revolver ! J'avais pourtant fureté dans tous les coins de cette chambre luxueuse certes, mais totalement dépourvue de chaleur. Pas de chaleur à proprement dite, car je devais étouffer dans mon débardeur et mon short en toile écrue. Mais cette chambre n'était pas chaleureuse. J'avais l'impression que personne n'avait jamais vécu ici, ni même posé sa tête sur l'oreiller rebondi garni d'une taie bordée de dentelle scrupuleusement amidonnée.

Pourtant cette pièce était sublime avec ses murs tapissés de papier peint blanc aux délicats motifs floraux parmi lesquels s'égaraient quelques plumes pourpres joliment dessinées d'un trait léger. Je soufflai désespérément et m'adossai aux innombrables coussins et oreillers recouverts de mousseline de soie moirée, de fine batiste et de lin.

Parmi cette effusion de luxe, presque enterrée sous les étoffes précieuses, je me sentis perdue. J'étais seule dans cette grande maison froide et figée, au milieu d'une famille qui se déchirait et je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de fuir. Comme Edward me manquait !

Je pianotai nerveusement des doigts sur l'écran noir de mon téléphone en malmenant ma lèvre. Il fallait que je l'appelle, mais je ne voulais pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé une heure plus tôt. Il aurait été mort d'inquiétude... Cependant, je ne voulais pas lui mentir...

Je réprimai un tremblement et me levai pour ouvrir la fenêtre à guillotine donnant sur le patio. Le vent chaud qui me caressa le visage m'apaisa quelque peu et je m'assis sur la banquette aménagée sous la fenêtre, garnie d'un épais coussin rayé.

En contemplant les reflets irisés de la piscine dansant sur les murs de la galerie, je forçai mon esprit à imaginer Edward évoluant dans cette chambre, où j'en étais persuadée, chaque jouet sortis par le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque, devait être instantanément rangé par une Mildred aux aguets.

Qu'avait été sa vie d'enfant, sans l'amour d'un père et d'une mère, trop préoccupés par leurs métiers ? Son adolescence au cœur de cette famille californienne fortunée et pourtant si dénuée d'affection ?

En m'accoudant à l'appui de la fenêtre, je me remémorai mon enfance en Floride, dans la lourde chaleur humide et poisseuse des étés brûlants. De ma petite chambre mansardée au papier blanc jauni et à l'édredon fleuri, aux murs couverts d'étagères remplies de livres que je dévorais étendue à plat ventre sur mon lit.

Dans cette chambre, j'avais refait le monde, maintes et maintes fois ! C'est dans cette chambre, sur mon édredon fleuri, que Ben Cheney m'avait donné mon tout premier baiser et c'est ce même édredon qui avait étouffé mes sanglots quand il m'avait largué pour Lauren Mallory la semaine suivante.

Je me surpris à sourire béatement quand je me rappelais les repas faits de restes de pizzas et de nouilles chinoises que nous partagions toujours en discutant agenouillées autour de la table basse du salon, comme des geishas, ou lovées dans le canapé, ma mère et moi. Et parfois un de ses indénombrables maris…

Pour la fillette que j'étais à l'époque, la vie était facile et douce, et ma mère s'échinait à ce que je me complaise dans ma naïveté d'enfant. Bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu…

Edward et son frère quant à eux avaient dû être mis très tôt au pied du mur. Et je ne savais pas ce qui était finalement le pire : découvrir d'un seul coup que la vie est cruelle et injuste, ou bien l'avoir toujours su…

Mon téléphone sonna sur le couvre-lit et je me surpris à avoir oublié que je devais rappeler Edward. Je m'interrogeai brièvement sur la façon de lui demander où il avait bien pu fourrer ce satané revolver sans pour autant qu'il n'attrape un ulcère, puis appuyai sur la touche verte.

— Allô ? dis-je fébrilement.

— Bonjour Bella, fit la voix veloutée de mon petit-ami.

— Oh ! Edward, ce que je suis contente de t'entendre !

— Moi aussi. J'ai tenté de t'appeler plus tôt mais tu n'as pas décroché. Tout va bien Bella ?

— Oui, oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas ! répondis-je un peu trop précipitamment, terrassée par un sentiment cuisant de honte.

— Bien.

— Et toi ? Comment était ton vol ? demandai-je pour détourner la conversation.

— Long et ennuyeux, dit-il d'une voix morne. Tu me manques.

— Toi aussi tu me manques, Edward, soupirai-je en me laissant retomber lourdement sur le matelas.

— Alors, est-ce que l'enquête avance ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait enjouée.

— Nolan continue ses interrogatoires et il semble qu'il soupçonne James Middleton.

— Bien.

— Son alibi ne tient pas et il connaissait Jason Jenks, expliquai-je en tripotant l'ourlet de mon short. Nolan pense que Middleton a tué Elisabeth ou l'a fait exécuter par Jenks. Le mobile serait l'assurance-vie de Ruben.

— Comment diable sais-tu tout ça Bella ? s'étonna Edward.

— Eh bien, je suis l'enquête avec Ric.

— Ric ?

Hou la ! Terrain glissant ! Je m'éclaircis la gorge et passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

— Oui. Ric Nolan, précisai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

— Je vois, fit-il d'un ton plat.

Merde ! Un vif sentiment de culpabilité me dévora de nouveau. J'essayai de chasser de mon esprit la vision du visage de Ric à quelques centimètres du mien et tentai d'occulter ce qui se serait passé ensuite si Edward n'avait pas appelé. L'aurais-je laissé m'embrasser ? Ou l'en aurais-je empêché ? Je n'en étais pas sûre, et c'est bien ça qui me torturait.

— Bella ? Tu es toujours là ? reprit Edward, me sortant de mes pensées chaotiques.

— Hum, oui.

— Je croyais t'avoir demandé de rester à l'écart.

— Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas, Edward.

— Je te savais têtue, mais pas à ce point-là.

— Parle-moi de toi plutôt, dis-je précipitamment pour changer de sujet. Tout va bien à New York ? Tu comptes y rester encore longtemps ?

— Je ne sais pas. Encore une semaine je pense, si tout va bien. Parker est sur des charbons ardents depuis que tu es partie.

— C'est parce qu'il n'a plus personne sur qui passer ses nerfs ! remarquai-je acidement en pliant mes jambes en tailleur sur le couvre-lit.

— Non, Bella. C'est parce que sa meilleure journaliste est à 4.500 km.

— C'est lui qui t'as dit ça ? m'exclamai-je incrédule.

— Il ne l'a pas vraiment dit, mais je l'ai très bien compris.

— Tu parles ! rétorquai-je, dis plutôt qu'il n'a plus personne pour faire son sale boulot !

— Il a publié ton article sur Emmett McCarthy, lâcha Edward d'une voix souriante.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui. Sans en changer un seul mot ni une seule virgule.

— Il doit vraiment être désespéré ! reconnus-je en secouant la tête.

— Je ne dirais pas mieux ! s'amusa-t-il. Il faut que tu reviennes Bella, repartit-il de sa voix profonde redevenue soudainement sérieuse. Laisse tout tomber et rentre avec moi à New York.

Je poussai un long soupir de désespoir et me mordis la lèvre avec férocité.

— Pas encore. Je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber Edward. Pas tant que nous n'avons pas résolu cette affaire.

— Et par nous tu entends Ric et toi ? insinua-t-il sournoisement.

— Edward…

— Je veux que tu rentres Bella.

Sa voix était ferme, mais je reconnus des accents désespérés, presque suppliants.

— Je sais, soupirai-je, moi aussi je veux rentrer. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rentrer maintenant ? Cette enquête est-elle si importante pour toi ?

— Elle l'est pour toi, Edward. Je veux découvrir qui a tué ton frère pour que tu puisses enfin faire ton deuil. Peut-être pourras-tu également te réconcilier avec ton père.

— Rien n'est moins sûr. Tu as vu toi-même à quel point il peut être détestable.

— Je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point ! concédai-je.

J'entendis des voix étouffées et des portes claquer.

— Je dois te laisser Bella. Parker m'attends dans la salle de réunion et je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit de plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'est déjà.

— Ok. Passes-lui le bonjour de ma part. Oh ! Et puis non ! Laisse tomber ! me ravisai-je.

Qu'il aille au diable ce pervers ! J'étais bien contente qu'il réalise que je n'étais pas qu'une paire de seins sur pattes qu'on pouvait reluquer sans vergogne. Je me sentais même fière qu'il se soit abaissé à publier l'un de mes articles qu'il avait refusé sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas assez saignant.

— Je suis inquiet pour toi Bella avec ce fou qui a essayé de nous tuer l'autre jour. Et je suis si loin de toi ! Bon Dieu ! J'espère que tu fais attention !

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis sous protection policière.

— Hum, je ne suis pas plus rassuré.

— Tu devrais. Tout va très bien Edward, ne t'en fais pas, mentis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Je me frottai nerveusement la joue. Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui parler du revolver. Si je commençais à lui demander où il l'avait mis, il allait forcément se douter de quelque chose et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète.

— Oh ! J'allais oublier ! s'exclama-t-il. Depuis que je suis à revenu à New York, je suis sans cesse suivi par deux grands gars baraqués en costume noir. Ils ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle et je ne serais pas étonné de les voir surgir de ma boîte de céréales le matin au petit-déjeuner. Tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose par hasard ?

Je me mordillai nerveusement l'ongle du pouce.

— Tu manges des céréales au petit-déjeuner ? fit-je naïvement pour noyer le poisson.

— Bella !

— Ok, avouai-je, j'ai demandé à Alice qu'elle mette ses gars sur le coup. Pour assurer ta protection.

— Je vois.

— Elle m'avait garanti qu'ils resteraient discrets, protestai-je.

— Oh, ils sont discrets ! Autant que peuvent l'être deux molosses en costards et lunettes noires faisant la queue pour s'acheter un hot dog !

Je réprimai un fou-rire.

— Mon Dieu ! Edward, je suis désolée !

— Ne le sois pas. J'aurais fait pareil si tu n'avais pas déjà été sous protection policière rapprochée, fit-il mesquinement.

— Euh, oui.

Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

— Tu me manques, dit-il d'une voix vibrante.

— Tu me manques aussi.

— Je dois vraiment y aller.

— D'accord. Bonne journée Edward.

— Bonne nuit Bella.

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitai, puis finalement me décidai.

— Edward, je t'aime, chuchotai-je dans le téléphone.

Un long silence me répondit alors que le cœur battant, j'écoutais la respiration hachée d'Edward à l'autre bout du fil. Il était toujours là, toujours aussi silencieux. Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais et il ne répondait pas. J'avalai ma salive avec peine tellement ma gorge serrée me faisait souffrir.

— Edward ? l'appelai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

— Il faut que je raccroche, Bella. Je te rappelle bientôt.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, il avait déjà coupé la communication.

— Et merde ! jurai-je en balançant mon portable sur le lit.

Un affreux sentiment de rejet me submergea complètement alors que j'enfouissais mes mains dans mes épais cheveux bruns. J'avais dit à Edward que je l'aimais et il m'avait presque raccroché au nez. J'étais vraiment une idiote ! J'avais pensé que j'étais différente des autres, que j'aurais pu le guérir de ce mal qui lui rongeait l'âme. Mais je m'étais lourdement trompée. Edward ne m'aimait pas.

Je soufflai furieusement en secouant la tête, les mains toujours dans mes cheveux.

Non seulement j'étais excédée de ne pas mettre la main sur ce fichu revolver et d'avoir menti à mon petit-ami, mais maintenant j'étais frustrée. Pourquoi avais-je avoué à Edward mes sentiments pour lui ? Certainement à cause de la culpabilité d'avoir été à deux doigts d'embrasser un autre type il n'y avait même pas une heure de ça…

Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que c'était vrai. Je l'aimais. Mais entre le penser et le dire à voix haute, il y avait un pas de géant ! Un pas que lui ne semblait pas prêt à franchir. Je le lui avais dit, et il n'avait pas réagi… Et j'étais passée pour la pauvre fille amoureuse et désespérée. J'avais été la plus faible.

Je me laissai retomber sur le dos sur le lit. Pourquoi tout ceci me traumatisait-il à ce point ? N'était-ce pas facile de se dire qu'on s'aimait quand c'était le cas ? Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué quand il s'agissait d'Edward ?

— Pas la peine de te lamenter, Bella ! grognai-je pour moi-même.

Au moins, j'étais rassurée sur une chose : Edward était en sécurité.

Je me levai et agrippai ma valise. J'en sortis mon nécessaire de toilette et mes vêtements que j'installai dans la penderie. Puis j'allai prendre une douche fraîche et revêtis un débardeur et une culotte assortie pour la nuit.

Tout en démêlant mes cheveux, je jetai un œil à la pendule. Il était plus de 22h30 et je n'avais pas dîné. J'enfilai un épais peignoir blanc suspendu à une patère dans la grande salle de bain carrelée et descendis sans bruit les escaliers, sûre que les grognements de mon estomac ne me laisseraient pas dormir en paix cette nuit.

La maison était plongée dans une pénombre angoissante. Pieds nus sur le carrelage, je progressai en silence jusqu'à l'office dont les portes battantes demeuraient résolument closes. Gênée à la pensée d'être découverte en train de fureter dans la cuisine, je n'allumai pas la lumière mais parvins à me diriger à la lueur de la lune filtrant au travers des carreaux de la large fenêtre surplombant l'immense évier chromé.

J'ouvris à la volée les deux battants de l'imposant réfrigérateur et entrepris d'en inspecter le contenu. Je tendais la main vers une assiette de poulet rôti quand la lumière s'alluma soudainement. Je sursautai violemment et manquai de faire tomber l'assiette que je venais de saisir.

— Grand Dieu ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! hoquetai-je en considérant Mildred, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et toujours vêtue de sa robe grise à col blanc.

— Que diable faites-vous dans le noir Miss Bella ?

— J'avais une petite faim, me justifiai-je en baissant les yeux vers mon assiette de viande froide.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelée ?

— Il est tard, et je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

— Voyons, je suis là pour ça. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse réchauffer ce poulet ? demanda-t-elle en me prenant l'assiette des mains.

Je piquai un morceau bien rôti.

— Pas la peine, je préfère le manger froid, répondis-je en mordant dans la chair tendre d'une cuisse.

Mildred posa lentement l'assiette sur le comptoir scrupuleusement lustré et releva ses yeux pâles sur moi.

— Vous n'avez donc pas dîné avec l'Inspecteur Nolan ? s'enquit-elle insidieusement.

— Non, répondis-je après avoir avalé ma bouchée.

Mildred hocha la tête sans se départir de son petit sourire.

— Désirez-vous un peu de purée de pommes de terre pour accompagner votre poulet ?

— Ca ira merci, répondis-je en posant la viande dans l'assiette.

J'attrapai une serviette en papier et entrepris d'essuyer mes doigts gras.

— Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je.

— De qui parlez-vous ?

— De l'Inspecteur Nolan.

— Non, en effet, reconnut Mildred.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n'apprécie pas ses manières.

— Je vous comprends. Je ne les apprécie pas non plus, concédai-je en m'asseyant sur la table de la cuisine. Mais il n'est pas aussi exécrable qu'il n'en a l'air.

— Je n'en suis pas convaincue, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Mildred, je peux vous confier un secret ? demandai-je en me penchant vers elle.

— Bien sûr, Miss Bella.

Son regard était clair. Ses yeux bleus délavés braqués sur moi, elle attendait patiemment que je me confie, comme-ci c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. J'eus soudain un picotement de remord pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Malgré ses aspects sévères, cette femme avait bon cœur et j'avais d'autant plus de scrupules à la manipuler.

D'un autre côté, je me doutais qu'il serait aisé de se confier à cette femme calme et posée, aussi décidai-je d'être très prudente. En dire le minimum pour en savoir le maximum…

— Asseyez-vous, proposai-je.

Elle tira une chaise et prit place à côté de la table de cuisine en bois rustique, toujours très droite et les jambes fermement serrées.

— Comme vous le savez, ce soir j'étais avec l'Inspecteur Nolan. Chez lui, sur Hermosa Beach, commençai-je.

— Je vois.

— Non, Mildred. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, me justifiai-je. Je l'aide pour l'enquête sur les meurtres d'Elisabeth et de Tyler.

— Bien.

— La nuit était tout juste tombée et je suis sortie sur la terrasse pour fumer une cigarette.

— Une très mauvaise habitude, releva-t-elle en secouant sa tête grise.

— Oui, une très mauvaise habitude qui aurait pu me coûter la vie. Quelqu'un nous a tiré dessus avec un revolver.

— Oh Mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle, une main sur le cœur.

— C'est Ric qui m'a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Il s'est jeté sur moi pour me protéger. Je n'ai rien dit à Edward parce que je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Mais je suis terrorisée. J'ai peur Mildred.

— Miss Bella, je suis désolée de ce qui vous arrive. Je suis sûre que l'Inspecteur Nolan va faire ce qu'il faut pour que cet individu vous laisse enfin tranquille.

— Je sais. Mais voyez-vous, outre le fait que quelqu'un veuille ma mort, ma vie est un vrai champ de mines en ce moment.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Je me sens perdue Mildred.

— Pour quelles raisons ?

— Parce que je crois que j'aime Edward.

— Oh ! Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle Miss Bella ! se réjouit-elle.

— A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, soupirai-je. Je veux dire, il tient à moi j'en suis sûre. Mais je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il soit amoureux de moi.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

— Eh bien, c'est une intuition, éludai-je pour éviter de lui révéler mon humiliation au téléphone. Vous savez Mildred, Edward a changé depuis la mort de Tyler. Ce n'est plus le jeune homme que vous avez connu.

— Oui, j'en ai bien peur.

— La vie l'a écorché et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit prêt ouvrir son cœur à une femme. Pas encore.

— Vous devez être patiente si vous tenez à lui.

— Je tiens à lui ! Là n'est pas la question.

— Alors où est le problème Miss Bella ?

— Peut-être vient-il de moi…

Je poussai un profond soupir tandis que Mildred me dévisageait intensément.

— Peut-être que j'attends trop de lui. Où peut-être que j'attends de lui quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais me donner, continuai-je.

— Certes Edward est quelque peu secret, mais je suis persuadée que vous avez une excellente influence sur lui. Si vous l'aimez, vous devez être prête à l'attendre.

— Je croyais l'être. Mais aujourd'hui je n'en suis plus sûre.

Mildred prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

— J'ai comme l'intuition que cela aurait quelque chose à voir avec l'Inspecteur Nolan, je me trompe ?

— Non, vous ne vous trompez pas. Vous savez Mildred, je ne sais pas trop où nous en sommes Edward et moi. Je sais qu'il tient à moi mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec lui tout est extrêmement compliqué. Ce que nous vivons est très intense, mais malgré tout je le sens toujours réticent à exprimer ses sentiments. Pourtant, je suis persuadée que de nous deux, je suis celle qui a le plus souffert. En amour, j'entends bien.

— Vous semblez bien sûre de vous.

— Oui. Le passé d'Edward est certes tumultueux, mais le mien est douloureux. J'ai aimé une fois et ça m'a détruite. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Edward ait déjà ressenti ce sentiment, et ça me fait peur.

— Sûrement pas autant qu'à lui.

— Vous voyez comme c'est compliqué ?

— Alors qu'avec l'Inspecteur Nolan tout vous paraît plus simple.

— Oui. Je sais que je lui plais et il sait qu'il me plaît. C'est limpide. Il n'y a pas de squelettes cachés dans le placard, pas de fille séduisante lui tournant autour. Il n'a pas non plus une collection inimaginable de conquêtes. Même si j'imagine qu'une relation amoureuse avec un Inspecteur de Police doit être quelque peu sportif, je sens qu'il est prêt à me faire une place dans sa vie. Il n'a pas peur de ses sentiments, et n'est pas non plus effrayé à l'idée de les exprimer. Il dit ce qu'il est, et il est ce qu'il dit. Vous voyez ?

— Je vais vous dire une chose Miss Bella, chuchota Mildred en se penchant en avant. Parfois, il faut se donner du mal pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. Alors la victoire vous apparaît triomphale. La facilité est beaucoup moins excitante.

— Je comprends votre point de vue Mildred.

— J'en suis sûre. Peu importe la décision que vous prendrez, si elle vient du cœur, alors vous saurez que c'était la bonne.

J'hochai la tête pensivement.

— Vous promettez de ne le répéter à personne ?

— Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de parler à tort et à travers. Je vous assure que votre secret sera bien gardé avec moi.

« Voilà, on y est ! » pensai-je.

Certes je m'étais livrée un peu plus que je ne l'avais prévu, mais maintenant, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

— Oui, j'en suis certaine. Il sera aussi bien gardé que ceux de la famille Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? insinuai-je en lui coulant un regard de biais.

— J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre…

— Oh, je suis sûre que si ! Vous n'avez pas tout dit à l'Inspecteur Nolan, je le sais.

Mildred pinça les lèvres et soutint mon regard.

— Je n'ai rien à cacher, dit-elle sèchement.

— Vous non. Mais cette famille oui, repris-je. Vous étiez au courant que Carlisle et Elisabeth avaient une relation, pas vrai ?

— Non, je l'ignorais.

Je plissai les paupières et me penchai vers elle.

— Vous mentez Mildred. Mais qu'importe après tout ! Vous préférez sûrement raconter tout ça à ce cher Inspecteur Nolan plutôt qu'à moi. Il vient demain me ramener ma voiture d'ailleurs, repartis-je en haussant les épaules.

Mildred eut un tic nerveux qui contracta sa joue. Ses mains desséchées attrapèrent sa robe et jouèrent avec l'ourlet.

— Racontez-moi Mildred, insistai-je. Si vous voulez faire progresser l'enquête pour retrouver l'assassin d'Elisabeth et de Tyler, il faut que vous me disiez la vérité. Je sais que vous avez vu quelque chose. Quelque chose que vous n'avez sûrement jamais dit à personne. Mais il est temps, Mildred.

Elle se passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en fixant résolument ses mains. Je la sentais en pleine confusion, luttant pour décider si oui ou non elle pouvait me faire confiance. J'attendis patiemment quelques minutes, sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

— Très bien. J'ai effectivement vu quelque chose, finit-elle par avouer d'un ton las.

— Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

— Vous avez raison Miss Bella. J'étais au courant pour la relation de Monsieur Cullen et d'Elisabeth. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter quelques semaines après son arrivée à la villa.

— Les avez-vous surpris ?

— Oui.

— En avez-vous parlé à Elisabeth ?

— C'est elle qui est venue m'en parler. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise.

— A cause d'Esmée ? Etait-elle au courant de leur aventure ?

— Bien entendu ! Elle avait découvert leur liaison, ainsi que toutes les autres qu'entretenait Monsieur Cullen avant Elisabeth, mais elle n'en a jamais rien montré.

Je serrai les dents, de plus en plus dégoûtée par Carlisle. Pauvre Esmée, comme elle avait dû souffrir de savoir son mari dans d'autres bras… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi ? Pourquoi continuait-elle d'encaisser sans broncher les écarts de conduite de Carlisle ?

— Comment l'avez-vous su ? repris-je.

— Je suis très observatrice Miss Bella.

— Donc, Carlisle trompait sa femme avec Elisabeth. Esmée était au courant, mais eux ne savaient pas qu'elle savait, c'est bien ça ?

— Tout à fait, acquiesça Mildred.

— Carlisle avait-il l'habitude de tromper sa femme ?

— Oui, fréquemment. Mais là, c'était différent.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'Elisabeth l'avait mis au pied du mur.

— Comment ça ?

— Monsieur Cullen lui avait avoué ses sentiments et Elisabeth souffrait de leur relation adultérine. Elle voulait qu'il divorce.

— Mais lui n'était pas d'accord.

— Non. Il avait peur de perdre toute crédibilité en divorçant d'une élue au Congrès pour s'enfuir avec sa cuisinière, lâcha Mildred d'une voix aigrelette. Il ne lui a jamais avoué la véritable raison, mais Elisabeth n'était pas sotte. Elle avait tout compris.

— Et comment a-t-elle pris la chose ?

— Très mal, vous vous en doutez. Ca l'a blessée. Elle était très en colère.

Je me mordis la lèvre tout en pianotant des doigts sur la table.

— Mildred, pensez-vous qu'Elisabeth ait fait pression sur Carlisle pour qu'il divorce ?

— Qu'entendez-vous par là Miss Bella ? répondit-elle en me regardant suspicieusement.

Je gigotai sur ma table et croisai mes jambes nues sous mon peignoir.

— L'a-t-elle menacé de tout révéler à Esmée ?

Si le Docteur Cullen se sentait sous pression, peut-être avait-il prémédité de tuer sa maîtresse…

— Je ne sais pas, fit Mildred en secouant doucement la tête, les mains sur son giron.

— Vous parliez tout à l'heure de plusieurs autres aventures extraconjugales. Connaissiez-vous les autres maîtresses de Carlisle.

— Je n'en connaissais qu'une seule.

— Qui était-ce ?

Mildred hésita et baissa les yeux, ce qui était très rare. Finalement, elle releva la tête et me fixa droit dans les yeux, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne.

— Tanya Denali, lâcha-t-elle.

— Dieu tout puissant Mildred ! Vous voulez dire que Carlisle trompait sa femme avec la petite-amie de son fils ?

— Assurément.

Je me laissai glisser de la table sur laquelle j'étais assise et me passai une main tremblante sur le visage. Cette révélation me faisait l'effet d'une bombe.

— Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

— Je les ai entendus parler tous les deux. Monsieur Cullen reprochait à Mademoiselle Denali de n'être pas assez discrète quant à leur relation. Il avait peur que sa femme découvre tout. Il lui reprochait également sa légèreté et lui intimait d'être plus prudente.

— Mildred, vous souvenez-vous si c'était avant ou après qu'Elisabeth n'ait rejeté Carlisle. Réfléchissez bien, c'est très important.

— C'était après. Seulement quelques semaines après.

Tout cela ressemblait à un imbroglio sans queue ni tête. Je réalisai soudain que Carlisle Cullen et Tanya Denali venaient de se rajouter à la liste des suspects…

— En avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un ? Elisabeth par exemple ?

— Miss Bella, je n'en ai parlé à personne, je vous le jure.

— Je vous crois.

Comment avait-il pu ? Comment un père avait-il pu faire ça à son fils ? C'était répugnant et totalement immoral. Et Edward ? Comment allait-il réagir face à cette révélation ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à arpenter rageusement le carrelage de mes pieds nus en me rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

— Bien, veuillez m'excuser, mais il se fait tard. Je vais aller me coucher, dit Mildred en me sortant de mes funestes pensées. J'aimerais vous demander de garder cette information pour vous, mais je me doute que ce ne sera pas le cas.

— Non, Mildred. Vous savez que non. C'est trop important pour être gardé secret.

— Evidemment. Bonne nuit Miss Bella.

— Bonne nuit Mildred.

Elle sortit par les portes battantes et je me retrouvai seule dans cette grande cuisine, hébétée et décontenancée. Je clignai des yeux, inspirai une bouffée d'air pour me reprendre et rangeai en hâte l'assiette de poulet dans le réfrigérateur. Puis, je remontai l'escalier à pas de loups et regagnai ma chambre.

J'hésitai un instant en attrapant mon téléphone. Devais-je appeler Nolan tout de suite — bien qu'il fût déjà 23h30 — ou était-ce mieux de lui apprendre tout ça de vive voix le lendemain ?

Je foulai le parquet de ma chambre en me torturant l'esprit. Après quelques minutes d'houleuses délibérations avec moi-même, je décidai finalement de l'appeler. Sa voix légèrement rauque me répondit au bout de deux sonneries et je lui racontai en détail tout ce que Mildred m'avait confié quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Je me doutais bien que ce type avait quelque chose à cacher, s'écria-t-il quand j'eus finis mon récit.

— Faire ça à son propre fils, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! m'emportai-je.

— Bella, moins fort ! Quelqu'un pourrait vous entendre.

— Oui, vous avez raison, reconnus-je en scrutant anxieusement la porte de la chambre.

— Bella, je veux que vous soyez extrêmement prudente. Si j'en crois les déclarations de la gouvernante, Cullen avait un mobile pour tuer Elisabeth et maintenant il en a un pour tuer Tyler également.

— Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il aurait pu se débarrasser d'Elisabeth car elle voulait tout raconter à Esmée, mais Tyler… Bordel, Ric vous n'y pensez pas ! C'était son fils !

— Oui, et alors ? Il n'a eu aucun scrupule à baiser sa petite-amie ! aboya-t-il. Si Carlisle en est venu à se douter que son fils avait découvert la vérité, vous pensez vraiment qu'il aurait hésité à le tuer ? Méfiez-vous de lui.

— Ok, glapis-je, vaguement étonnée par les propos crus de Nolan. Enfin, de là à assassiner son fils…

— Je préfère envisager le pire tant que je n'ai pas la confirmation de son alibi.

— Ric, Tanya non plus n'avait pas d'alibi, comme vous l'avez-vous-même adroitement fait remarquer, et maintenant il s'avère qu'elle avait elle-aussi un mobile pour tuer Elisabeth.

— La jalousie ?

— Exact. Carlisle a avoué qu'il était amoureux d'Elisabeth. Peut-être qu'il se servait de Tanya pour l'oublier et qu'elle ne l'a pas supporté. Alors elle a tout simplement éliminé sa rivale.

— Peut-être oui, admit-il sans conviction. C'est une possibilité à envisager. Ecoutez Bella, cessez de torturer votre jolie tête Je serais à la villa demain vers 9h. D'ici là, fermez votre porte à clé, restez tranquille et faites-vous discrète, Ok ?

— Ok. A demain Ric.

— A demain Bella.

Je raccrochai et me précipitai vers la porte pour la verrouiller, puis je passai nerveusement une main sur mon front. J'étais en pleine confusion. Jusqu'ici, j'avais eu la conviction que James Middleton était le mauvais garçon capable d'assassiner une femme de sang-froid.

Aujourd'hui, je réalisai que quelqu'un d'autre, plus proche de cette famille, aurait aussi bien pu faire le coup. Carlisle ? Ou Tanya ? Voire même Esmée. Tous avaient un mobile de tuer Elisabeth. J'eus un intense frisson glacé et décidai de me mettre au lit, même si je n'étais pas sûre de parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Mais contre toute attente, je m'endormis rapidement.

Un craquement me fit me réveiller en sursaut. L'affichage électronique du réveil indiquait 3h48. Je m'assis dans le lit, l'oreille aux aguets et le cœur battant frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Entre mes halètements désordonnés, j'écoutai le silence angoissant, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, scrutant la chambre avec affolement. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je commençais à me persuader que j'avais rêvé, un nouveau craquement retentit.

Je me levai précipitamment et cherchai des yeux un objet susceptible de me servir d'arme. J'agrippai une statuette de plâtre posée sur une console ronde et déverrouillai la porte. Les mâchoires serrées, j'avançai lentement dans le couloir, mes pieds nus s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse moquette.

Le clair de lune traversant la verrière du toit, éclairait faiblement la pénombre, et je distinguai une silhouette au bout du couloir. Le sang pulsait vivement dans mes veines sous l'effet de la peur et de l'adrénaline, et je me sentis tremblante des pieds à la tête.

Que diable faisais-je là, en petite culotte dans un couloir sombre, en face d'un individu s'étant introduit dans la maison des parents de mon petit-ami, et uniquement armée d'un buste en plâtre ?

Et si lui était réellement armé, que ferais-je à part risquer de me faire tuer ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu mettre la main sur ce putain de revolver !

Sans bruit, je décidai d'entrer dans la chambre d'Esmée et Carlisle — en espérant qu'ils dormaient encore ensemble — et continuai à avancer sans bruit en longeant le mur du couloir, ma statuette brandie comme une batte de base-ball.

J'arrivai à quelques mètres de la porte, les yeux toujours braqués sur l'ombre noire immobile. J'avais énormément de difficulté à respirer correctement tellement la panique commençait à m'envahir entièrement.

Le dos collé au mur, je progressai encore de quelques mètres, quand ma hanche rencontra un obstacle.

J'étouffai un cri de terreur mais ne pus retenir le vase posé sur le guéridon que je venais de bousculer de tomber sur le sol.

Même si le bruit fut étouffé par la moquette, il fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention de la silhouette noire au fond du couloir. Aussitôt, elle se rua vers moi et je laissai un hurlement sortir de ma gorge alors que je brandissais la statuette devant moi.

Mon corps rencontra violemment celui de mon agresseur dont la force me terrassa sur place. Une main puissante agrippa mon bras et me jeta sur le côté, comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'une poupée de chiffon. Je m'affalai sur le sol moquetté et me cognai lourdement la tête sur le bâti de la porte.

La chambre d'Esmée s'ouvrit tandis que j'apercevais mon agresseur s'engager dans l'escalier en courant.

Quand Carlisle apparut sur le seuil uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en toile, j'eus l'impression de recevoir un deuxième choc sur la tête. J'avais toujours vu le père d'Edward en costume taillé sur mesure. Jamais je ne l'avais imaginé en pyjama… et torse nu !

— Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria-t-il.

— Il s'enfuit ! criai-je en me tenant le front.

— Qui ? Qui s'enfuit ?

Je pointai l'escalier du doigt et Carlisle se précipita, pieds nus, dans le couloir.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Bella, tu vas bien ? s'affola Esmée en s'accroupissant près de moi dans un froufroutement vaporeux de nuisette en soie.

— Oui, ça va. Je me suis juste cogné la tête, gémis-je en m'asseyant.

— Là, doucement… dit-elle en me relevant avec beaucoup de précautions.

— Il n'y a personne en bas. Qui que ce soit, il a pris la fuite. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ici Bella ? m'interrogea Carlisle qui revenait déjà.

— J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir et j'ai surpris un cambrioleur là-bas, expliquai-je en montrant le fond du corridor avec la statuette en plâtre que je tenais encore fermement dans la main.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? L'assommer avec ça ? ironisa Carlisle, toujours torse nu devant moi.

— C'était le plan, grinçai-je.

— Bella, tu es complètement folle ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! s'écria Esmée en se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

— Oui, c'était très stupide, renchérit Carlisle.

— Je suis désolée, grognai-je. Que vous a-t-on volé ?

— Nous verrons ça plus tard, trancha Esmée. Occupons-nous d'abord de cette vilaine bosse.

Elle glissa un bras fin mais étonnamment robuste autour de mes épaules et m'entraîna vers la cuisine, laissant Carlisle derrière nous.

Je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre, certainement pour enfiler quelque chose afin d'éviter de descendre à l'office torse nu, ce qui était indispensable si je voulais garder les idées claires.

Nous rencontrâmes Mildred au bas des escaliers, en robe de chambre pourpre, les cheveux défaits et la mine contrariée.

— Madame Cullen ? Miss Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu du remue-ménage.

— Bella a surpris un cambrioleur à l'étage. Il s'est enfuit mais il l'a bousculé et elle s'est cogné la tête en tombant, expliqua Esmée en poussant les portes battantes.

— Un cambrioleur ? Bonté Divine !

— Assieds-toi ici, ordonna Esmée.

Je m'exécutai sans protester tandis qu'elle dénichait un sachet de petits pois surgelés dans le congélateur.

— Mets ça sur la bosse, je vais appeler la Police, m'informa-t-elle avant de sortir rapidement dans une envolée de soie et de cheveux auburn.

— Miss Bella, vous allez bien ? s'enquit Mildred avec inquiétude.

— Oui Mildred. Ca va. Ce n'est qu'une petite bosse.

Carlisle débarqua dans la cuisine, en tee-shirt blanc et pantalon en toile. Il me prit le sachet glacé des mains et l'envoya valser sur la table avant d'y déposer brutalement sa sacoche.

— Je vais t'examiner, m'annonça-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien…

Malgré ma faible protestation, ses doigts frais et légers coururent sur mon crâne. Quand ils appuyèrent sur mon front, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

— C'est très douloureux ?

— Non, pas trop, mentis-je.

Il me dévisagea de ses yeux pâles, transparents comme de l'eau cristalline, et esquissa un mince sourire, puis il fouilla un instant dans sa sacoche et dénicha une petite lampe qu'il me mit devant les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il se recula et hocha la tête.

— Ce n'est qu'une contusion, conclut-il d'une voix plus douce en appuyant légèrement ses doigts sur ma peau douloureuse. Un simple antalgique et de la crème devraient suffire.

— Merci, soupirai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Je vais te chercher ça tout de suite.

J'hochai la tête et lui fit un faible sourire. Dire que j'étais perdue était un euphémisme. Je venais de tomber nez-à-nez avec un cambrioleur et je me trouvais en culotte dans la cuisine du très séduisant — et très suspect — père de mon petit-ami qui venait de m'examiner avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de sollicitude.

— J'ai prévenu la Police, annonça Esmée en pénétrant dans la cuisine. L'Inspecteur Nolan arrive.

— Parfait… ironisa Carlisle en refermant sa sacoche d'un geste sec.

Esmée lui lança un regard assassin et il sortit, les mâchoires crispées.

— Mildred, pouvez-vous nous préparer du café je vous prie ?

— Certainement Madame.

— Viens Bella, allons au salon pour que tu puisses t'étendre sur le sofa.

— Esmée, je vais très bien, protestai-je. Carlisle a dit que ce n'était rien qu'une contusion.

— Tu as reçu un choc sur la tête. Tu dois te reposer.

— D'accord, abdiquai-je.

Esmée m'accompagna au salon et je m'allongeai sur le canapé tandis qu'elle me recouvrait d'une couverture douillette. Elle avait enfilé un déshabillé par-dessus sa nuisette qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine et la peau veloutée de ses cuisses fuselées. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'Edward soit aussi séduisant étant donné la beauté de ses géniteurs.

Carlisle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un flacon d'antalgique et un tube de crème, puis repartit directement à l'étage.

— Ca va Bella ? me demanda Esmée.

— Oui, ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste un peu douloureux.

Elle fit tomber une pilule dans le creux de ma main et me tendit un verre d'eau.

— Ca va vite passer avec ce cachet, m'informa-t-elle en rebouchant le flacon. J'espère que tu parviendras à retrouver le sommeil. Sinon, n'hésite pas à demander un somnifère à Carlisle.

— Entendu.

Esmée déboucha le tube de crème et commença à m'en appliquer sur la tempe. Ses gestes étaient doux et légers, comme ceux d'une maman.

— Carlisle possède sa propre pharmacie, semble-t-il.

— C'est l'avantage d'avoir un mari médecin, s'amusa-t-elle en souriant aimablement.

Je me demandai quel genre de somnifères garnissait ses placards. Du Seconal, peut-être…

Mildred apparut chargée de son éternel plateau en argent où tintaient tasses et sous-tasses en fine porcelaine. Je soufflai discrètement en me mordant la lèvre. Je tremblais encore tellement que j'aurai préféré un bon vieux mug plutôt que de la vaisselle fragile et raffinée, mais il semblait que malgré les événements, Mildred ne perdait jamais son flegme authentiquement britannique.

Elle déposa son plateau sur la table basse tandis que la sonnerie de l'interphone retentissait.

— Allez ouvrir Mildred voulez-vous ? Ce doit être l'Inspecteur Nolan. Je vais me charger de ceci, proposa Esmée en attrapant la cafetière.

Je la regardai verser le liquide brunâtre d'une main sûre et m'assis pour saisir ma tasse avec précaution.

— Merci Esmée.

— Bella ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Nolan que Mildred venait de faire entrer par la porte principale.

Il se précipita vers le sofa et s'assit à côté de moi. Son regard d'ambre semblait voilé et anxieux. Deux petits plis barrèrent son front, juste entre ses sourcils bruns, quand il avisa l'ombre bleu qui commençait à naître sur ma tempe.

Il avait chaussé ses joggers sans en attacher les lacets, sa chemise retenue par un seul bouton vers le milieu, laissait entrevoir sa poitrine halée et son ventre musclé, et seul le zip de son jean était remonté, ce qui prouvait qu'il s'était habillé à la hâte. Il repoussa une de ses mèches blondes de devant ses yeux et posa une main sur mon front.

— Je vais bien. Ce n'est qu'une petite bosse.

— Ca aurait pu être pire. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! souffla-t-il d'un ton plus soucieux que réprobateur.

Ses doigts caressèrent les contours de l'ecchymose avec douceur alors qu'il me fixait au fond des yeux. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et clôturai mes paupières pour rompre le contact hypnotisant de ses iris dorés.

— Je sais. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, répondis-je presque sèchement en attrapant sa main pour l'éloigner de moi.

Sa main retomba mollement sur ses genoux. Je me calai résolument au fond du canapé et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine en coulant un regard vers Esmée et Mildred. Toutes deux me dévisageaient avec curiosité et perplexité.

— Je le savais que vous ne deviez pas rentrer. J'aurais dû insister davantage pour que vous restiez chez moi hier soir, maugréa-t-il comme pour lui-même.

— Ric ! râlai-je. N'avez-vous pas des choses à faire là-haut ?

— Comment ? fit-il les yeux écarquillés.

— Vous savez, pour le cambriolage, l'enquête, précisai-je avec un regard appuyé.

— Oh, oui bien sûr ! se reprit-il.

— Mon mari est à l'étage Inspecteur, je pense qu'il fait l'inventaire des objets qui nous ont été dérobés, précisa Esmée.

— Merci Madame Cullen, fit-il en se relevant. Ne vous dérangez pas Madame Bishop, je connais le chemin.

— J'en suis persuadée, Monsieur l'Inspecteur, approuva Mildred d'un ton acide.

Nolan partit d'un pas raide vers l'escalier et je baissai les yeux vers ma tasse de café encore pleine. Je sentais la tension qui avait envahi la pièce depuis que Ric était arrivé et j'eus un fugace instant de malaise.

— Tu sembles contrariée Bella. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? demanda Esmée d'une voix douce.

— Non. Rien du tout, m'empressai-je de répondre. C'est juste le contrecoup.

— Oui, bien entendu.

Je lui fis un sourire crispé et j'osai un regard vers Mildred mais son expression était impénétrable. Le silence retomba, lourd et épais.

Carlisle et Nolan redescendirent et firent le tour de la villa, ouvrant et refermant les portes des placards et des nombreuses pièces. Quand ils revinrent dans le salon, le visage de Ric était grave et inquiet.

— Alors, manque-t-il beaucoup d'objets ? s'enquit Esmée.

— A vrai dire, non, répondit son mari.

— Oh ! Tant mieux, soupira-t-elle, une main sur le cœur.

— Je pense que Bella a dû le déranger, précisa Carlisle en se servant une tasse de café.

— Non, je ne pense pas, intervint Ric en s'asseyant dans un profond fauteuil de velours.

Nous le regardâmes tous avec des yeux ronds. Esmée fut la première à se ressaisir.

— Que voulez-vous dire Inspecteur ? le questionna-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse fumante de café noir.

Nolan but une gorgée en plissant les yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

— Madame Bishop, est-ce vous qui êtes chargée de verrouiller les portes et d'enclencher le système d'alarme ?

— Oui, Monsieur l'Inspecteur. C'est moi qui m'en charge tous les jours, confirma Mildred, toujours debout et très droite devant la table basse.

— Hum, peut-être avez-vous omis de brancher l'alarme hier soir.

— Non, Monsieur l'Inspecteur. Quand Miss Bella est rentrée, j'ai verrouillé la porte à clé et enclenché l'alarme, comme je le fais tous les soirs depuis 28 ans.

— C'est très bizarre, car il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction et vos systèmes d'alarme sont tous hors service, fit Nolan en caressant la barbe brune naissant sur son menton et ses joues.

— Qu'entendez-vous par là Inspecteur ? s'indigna Mildred d'une voix outrée. Que j'aurais sciemment laissé la porte ouverte et débranché les systèmes d'alarme pour permettre à quelqu'un de s'introduire ici ?

— Non, je n'ai rien dit de tel, Madame Bishop. Je trouve seulement cela très bizarre, comme je vous l'ai dit. Et ce qui est d'autant plus curieux c'est qu'un individu s'introduise dans cette maison et qu'il ne cherche même pas à forcer le coffre-fort se trouvant dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée.

— Peut-être ne cherchait-il tout simplement pas d'argent, avançai-je.

— Etrange pour un cambrioleur, non ? répondit Ric avec un haussement de sourcils.

— Effectivement, reconnus-je pensivement.

— Et puis vous possédez énormément d'objets d'art qui doivent coûter une fortune, non ? continua Nolan en interrogeant Esmée du regard.

— Oui, c'est exact, concéda-t-elle.

— Il aurait très bien pu commencer par le rez-de-chaussée, ça aurait été plus sûr sachant qu'il n'y a que Mildred qui dormait en bas.

— Ce serait plus logique en effet.

— Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Non, il est monté directement à l'étage, reprit Ric en reposant lentement sa tasse sur le plateau.

— Qu'essayez-vous de nous dire Inspecteur ? questionna Carlisle avec méfiance.

— Tout me porte à croire qu'il était venu ici pour s'emparer de quelque chose de bien précis.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? Qu'a été volé exactement ? demanda Esmée.

— Une seule chose. Un tableau.

— Lequel est-ce ?

— Le Ruben… murmurai-je avec effroi, il a pris le Ruben...

* * *

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et vous donne rendez-vous lundi prochain !**

**N'oubliez-pas les reviews !**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour !  
**

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre avant le retour d'Edward. J'espère que vous aimerez.  
**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ainsi qu'aux anonymes : Nodame, Sandry, Flopy69 et les deux Guests.  
**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Assisse sur une des banquettes rouges du Boa Steakhouse, j'observai Ric Nolan en face de moi, d'un air amusé. Son visage halé était marqué de larges cernes violets et il se tenait la tête dans le creux de la paume, accoudé à la table en formica brillant. Les yeux dans le vague, il porta mécaniquement sa troisième tasse de café à ses lèvres avant de me regarder d'un air interrogateur.

— Quoi ? fit-il.

— Rien.

— Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ?

— Plus ou moins… souris-je en haussant une épaule.

— Vous êtes dure.

— Et vous têtu ! rétorquai-je. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous installer sur ce sofa inconfortable alors qu'Esmée vous avez si gentiment proposé une des multiples chambres d'amis de sa villa !

— Je l'ai fait pour vous !

— Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! repartis-je aussi sec.

— Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Je le regardai remuer son café avec une petite cuillère, la mine sombre.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, me sentis-je obligée de me justifier. Vous auriez dû accepter la chambre d'amis, persistai-je.

Il releva les yeux vers moi. Des yeux durs et déterminés.

— Bella, l'intrus de la nuit dernière avait la clé ainsi que le code pour désactiver l'alarme ! Je me demande bien à quoi ça aurait servi que je dorme paisiblement dans une chambre d'amis ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se radoucir. Ou alors, il aurait fallu que je dorme dans la vôtre…

— Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas dormi ? répliquai-je en ignorant son sous-entendu.

— C'est le cas !

Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson avant de le regarder d'un air buté.

— Et puis, il aurait été tout à fait inutile que vous soyez dans ma chambre toute la nuit, car vous ne m'ôterez pas de l'idée qu'il n'était pas venu pour moi. Il était venu uniquement pour le tableau de Ruben.

— Ca ne veut rien dire du tout. Il a peut-être voulu vous tuer, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps, voilà tout !

— Croyez-moi, s'il avait voulu me tuer dans ce couloir, il en aurait eu largement le temps. Non, je suis persuadée que ce n'était pas le même type que l'autre soir, chez vous sur la terrasse.

— Ce que vous pouvez être butée quand vous avez une idée en tête ! râla-t-il en se massant la nuque.

— Vous aussi, vous êtes aussi têtu qu'une mule ! lui fis-je remarquer avec aplomb. De toute façon, vous n'auriez pas été très attentif si vous étiez resté dans ma chambre, grommelai-je avant de porter ma tasse à ma bouche.

— Vous pensez que j'aurai été trop distrait pour entendre une quelconque effraction ?

— Je pense que vous auriez profité de la situation, fis-je dans un sourire en reposant ma tasse sur la table.

— Je le pense aussi étant donné la légèreté des vêtements que vous portez pour dormir, constata-t-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque.

— Ric !

— Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout… s'amusa Nolan en me regardant intensément, un sourire affable au coin des lèvres. Et vous une superbe femme.

Je le contemplai un instant en souriant à demi. Il était beau dans cette chemise entrouverte qui laissait apparaître ses clavicules et ses bras musclés. Il ne s'était pas rasé, ni même coiffé d'ailleurs et inexplicablement, je trouvais cela très sexy. Quelques mèches blondes tombaient négligemment sur son front, me cachant ses yeux d'ambre.

« Et moi ? L'aurais-je empêché de profiter de la situation ? » me demandai-je soudain.

Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main au-dessus de la table et passai doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux, les repoussant sur le côté. Ils étaient doux comme des fils de soie et ce simple contact me troubla profondément.

Je laissai ma main s'attarder plus que nécessaire, enfouie dans sa chevelure de miel. Fascinée par les sensations inattendues que ce geste provoquait en moi, je fis courir lentement mes doigts sur l'ovale de son visage. Aussitôt, ses yeux d'ambre s'embrasèrent et sa main, étonnamment douce, saisit la mienne.

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? J'étais en train de flirter avec Ric alors que j'avais déjà Edward… Il fallait que je me reprenne ! Et vite !

— Je suis désolée, murmurai-je en fermant étroitement les paupières tout en retirant ma main de la sienne d'un geste lent. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Il me regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis s'adossa à la banquette sans me quitter des yeux. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, puis enfin, Ric brisa le silence embarrassant qui s'était installé entre nous.

— Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Edward ?

— Non, pas depuis hier soir, soupirai-je.

— Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

— A quel propos ?

— Pour la tentative de meurtre et le vol du tableau de Ruben.

— Non, je ne lui ai rien dit, me rembrunis-je en baissant les yeux.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce ce qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il s'inquiète inutilement.

— Inutilement ? s'étonna-t-il. Que sait-il au juste ?

Je soufflai d'agacement. Cette conversation ne me plaisait pas du tout ! J'avais déjà l'impression d'être une ignoble menteuse. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale.

— Que je suis sous la protection de la Police et que je vous aide pour l'enquête, répondis-je sèchement.

— Je vois. Et cela le rassure-t-il ?

— Pas vraiment, fis-je sombrement avant d'avaler une gorgée de mon capuccino en observant James Middleton entrer dans le restaurant.

— Il vient d'arriver, informai-je Ric en pointant le bar du menton.

Il se retourna à demi et me fit un magnifique sourire.

— C'est parti ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse avant de se lever.

Je le suivis jusqu'au bar derrière lequel James Middleton, en jean foncé et chemise blanche, sermonnait un employé qui avait vraisemblablement renversé un plateau de viennoiseries.

— Monsieur Middleton ? appela Ric tandis que James se retournait.

— Lui-même.

— Bonjour, Inspecteur Nolan de la brigade criminelle de Los Angeles, s'annonça-t-il tout en montrant sa plaque de Police.

— Bonjour Inspecteur répondit James, puis son regard ténébreux se porta sur moi et il me fit un sourire féroce. Bonjour Isabella, je suis ravi de vous revoir. J'ignorais que vous étiez dans la police.

— Moi-aussi, railla Nolan.

— Je n'en suis pas, précisai-je d'un air pincé.

— Me voilà rassuré alors, plaisanta James.

— Mademoiselle Swan est journaliste, précisa Ric. Elle projette d'écrire un article sur la brigade criminelle de Los Angeles. C'est pourquoi elle va m'accompagner quelques temps. Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

— Pas le moins du monde Inspecteur, sourit-il en me regardant longuement. En quoi puis-je vous être utile Inspecteur ?

— Pouvons-nous vous parler en privé ?

— Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Nous traversâmes la salle de restaurant, puis nous empruntâmes un couloir fortement éclairé par des néons lumineux. James sortit son trousseau et déverrouilla la porte avant de l'ouvrir à la volée et d'y pénétrer.

— Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui me donna la nausée.

Nous prîmes place dans les profonds fauteuils de velours chocolat se trouvant devant son bureau pendant que lui s'installait dans son immense siège en cuir pivotant. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et croisa ses doigts à hauteur de ses lèvres.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Inspecteur ?

Ric sourit aimablement mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

— Très bel endroit ce restaurant, constata-t-il.

— Merci.

— Et votre café est délicieux.

— J'y veille.

— Vous êtes propriétaire depuis longtemps ?

— Seulement deux semaines, précisa-t-il avant de se pencher plus en avant. Inspecteur, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour discuter gastronomie.

— En effet.

— Pouvons-nous en venir rapidement à l'objet de votre présence ici ? Je suis un peu pressé.

— Fort bien, acquiesça Ric. J'ai besoin de précisions concernant la mort d'Elisabeth Price.

— Huit ans après son décès ? Diable ! Il était temps !

— Gardez vos sarcasmes pour vous Monsieur Middleton, et contentez-vous de répondre à mes questions.

James garda son sourire sardonique affiché sur sa figure, puis il posa ses yeux noirs et impénétrables sur moi et je frissonnai.

— Bien. Allez-y, fit-il avec un geste de la main.

— Que faisiez-vous le soir de la mort de Madame Price.

— Comme je l'ai déjà dit à vos collègues il y a huit ans, je devais sortir avec Elisabeth. Mais mon patron m'avait demandé de travailler parce que ce tire au flanc de Brian s'était fait porter pâle.

— Donc, vous avez travaillé toute la soirée ?

— Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit.

— Quelles étaient les serveuses ce soir-là ?

— Pardon ? s'étonna James.

— Avec qui avez-vous travaillé ? Vous devez bien vous en souvenir, non ?

— C'était il y a huit ans…

— Vous vous souvenez bien que Brian c'était fait porter pâle, vous devez vous rappeler avec qui vous avez travaillé toute la soirée, insista Ric nonchalamment.

James Middleton pinça les lèvres avant de retrouver son sourire ironique.

— Oui, bien sûr. Hum, eh bien, il me semble qu'il y avait Janet et Daisy, je crois.

— Vous croyez ou vous en êtes sûr ?

— En quoi cela a-t-il tant d'importance, Inspecteur ? souffla James en se penchant vers Ric.

— Oh, ça en a, croyez-moi…

James se renversa dans son fauteuil et plissa les paupières en grinçant des dents.

— Ca confirme ce que je savais déjà, continua Ric. Vous ne savez pas qui travaillait ce soir-là parce que vous n'y étiez pas. J'ai demandé à un enquêteur de vérifier les registres et il me l'a confirmé. Ce n'était pas à vous que votre patron avait demandé de rester mais à Daisy. Vous n'avez jamais travaillé le soir de l'assassinat d'Elisabeth Price. Vous avez quitté votre service à 19h30.

— Si vous le dites…

— Un témoin sur Ocean Boulevard vous a vu sortir du restaurant, intervins-je avant de croiser le regard noir de Ric.

Je me mordis la lèvre, vexée de ne pouvoir intervenir dans cet interrogatoire. Je croisai ostensiblement mes bras sur ma poitrine et pinçai les lèvres.

— Qu'avez-vous fait le soir du 11 mars 2003 Monsieur Middleton ? reprit Ric.

— Rien. Je traînais dans le coin.

— Si vous n'avez rien fait de particulier, pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas rendu à votre rendez-vous avec votre petite-amie ?

— Ce n'était pas ma petite-amie !

— Et qu'était-elle pour vous ? Un compte en banque ?

— Vous allez trop loin Inspecteur ! s'indigna James en le pointant du doigt.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, insista Ric en haussant la voix. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé à votre rendez-vous avec Elisabeth Price ?

James Middleton soutint le regard de Ric pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité. Le silence s'épaississait de minutes en minutes alors que la tension envahissait la pièce. Seul le ventilateur accroché au plafond et qui brassait inutilement l'air chaud et étouffant de ce petit bureau, grinçait en faisant tournoyer lentement ses palles.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches en me demandant qui serait le vainqueur de cet affrontement visuel.

James Middleton se redressa sur son fauteuil et croisa ses bras sur son bureau, l'air buté.

— Vous n'y êtes pas allé parce que vous saviez qu'elle était sous sédatif ! Vous êtes dans la merde Middleton ! aboya Ric. Vous vous y êtes mis jusqu'au cou et si vous ne me fournissez pas un alibi en béton pour le soir du 11 mars 2003, je me ferais un plaisir de vous inculper pour l'assassinat d'Elisabeth Price. Alors je vous le demande pour la dernière fois, que faisiez-vous le soir du meurtre ?

James sortit une Lucky Strike de son paquet qu'il se mit à tasser nerveusement sur le bois noir de son bureau.

— Vous n'avez rien sur moi, croassa James en lançant un regard menaçant à Ric.

— J'ai fait quelques recherches sur vous avant de venir vous voir, et voyez-vous, j'ai trouvé des choses très intéressantes, commença Ric en le regardant taper en rythme sa cigarette sur le bureau. Vous avez hérité d'une bien jolie somme à la mort d'Elphésius Ruben, le frère d'Elisabeth. Un million de dollars, ce n'est pas rien. Ca vous a permis d'acquérir ce restaurant que vous convoitiez depuis des années. Mais vous ne pouviez toucher l'assurance-vie que si Elisabeth était morte, sinon c'était à elle que serait revenu l'argent de son frère. Vous êtes très malin, Middleton, je l'avoue. Assez malin pour deviner que ça constitue un excellent mobile pour vous débarrasser d'Elisabeth.

— Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! s'écria James.

— Mais vous savez qui l'a fait !

James secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais rien du tout.

— Où étiez-vous Middleton ? insista froidement Ric en se penchant sur le bureau.

James passa nerveusement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure puis il alluma sa cigarette et en tira une longue bouffée. Il savait qu'il avait perdu et il savait que nous le savions.

— J'étais au Viper Room, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

— Et qu'y faisiez-vous ?

— Je jouais au poker.

— Avec qui ?

James tapa sa cigarette dans un énorme cendrier en cristal et les cendres y tombèrent.

— José Rodriguez, Jason Jenks et un autre type dont je ne me souviens plus le nom.

— Faites un effort.

James plissa les yeux et inhala une nouvelle bouffée de tabac avant de répondre.

— Norman ou Edwin, un nom comme ça.

Nolan avait repris son éternel calepin et y notai rapidement les déclarations de Middleton.

— Bon. Jusqu'à quelle heure êtes-vous resté au Viper Room à jouer au poker ?

— Je suis parti vers minuit.

— Qu'avez-vous fait après ?

— Je suis rentré chez moi directement.

— Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui pourrait confirmer votre alibi ?

James eut un rire nerveux qui lui secoua les épaules.

— Rodriguez et Jenks. Mais si vous arrivez à mettre la main sur lui, faites-moi signe. Il me doit de l'argent et ça fait plus de trois semaines que j'essaye de le voir.

— Et ce José Rodriguez, qui est-ce ?

— Il est gérant d'un bar. Le Palente dans le Watts.

— Je vois, fit Nolan en me jetant un regard oblique. Vous avez confié à Mademoiselle Swan qu'Elphésius Ruben aurait un neveu, continua-t-il en reportant son attention sur Middleton.

— Oui, c'est exact, admit James en me faisant un sourire félin.

— Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

— Non, je ne crois pas. Elisabeth l'a mentionné un jour que nous parlions de son frère, mais elle ne s'est pas étendue sur le sujet. Elle a juste dit qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

— Vous a-t-elle déjà parlé d'un tableau que son frère avait peint ?

— Il en peignait des tonnes, répliqua James avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

— N'a-t-elle jamais mentionné une œuvre en particulier qu'elle trouvait touchante, ou spéciale ?

Il réfléchit un court instant en se passant l'index sur les lèvres.

— Non, finit-il par dire. De toute façon, elle n'en parlait que très rarement. Je savais juste que c'était un artiste un peu bizarre. Voire même cinglé. Elle m'avait dit qu'il était tombé malade il y a longtemps. Il avait peur de sortir de chez lui et il vivait tout seul enfermé dans sa maison, sans téléphone.

— Savez-vous si Madame Price avait l'habitude de prendre des somnifères ?

— Elle prenait des trucs pour dormir, répondit James Middleton après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette.

— Du Seconal ?

— Non, ce n'était pas ce nom-là, fit-il en secouant la tête.

— En êtes-vous sûr ?

— Certain.

Ric Nolan resta un moment songeur en relisant ses notes. J'avisai James qui me regardait avec insistance de son regard incisif et assombri et je lui fis un infime sourire crispé en resserrant mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

— Bien. Je crois que nous avons fait le tour, finit par dire l'Inspecteur. J'ai juste une dernière question à vous poser Monsieur Middleton.

— Allez-y, concéda-t-il tout en soufflant une volute de fumée de cigarette par les narines.

— Pourquoi avoir menti sur ce que vous faisiez le soir de la mort d'Elisabeth ?

Il joua un instant avec son mégot presque consumé, puis il releva les yeux sur le visage impassible de Ric Nolan.

— C'étaient de grosses sommes.

— Combien ?

— La mise pouvait aller jusqu'à 3.000 dollars. Si j'ai rien dit, c'est que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir des ennuis avec la police. Ce genre de parties n'était pas vraiment légal, avoua-t-il finalement à contrecœur.

Ric acquiesça sans rien dire.

— Vous jouiez souvent avec les mêmes personnes ?

— Ouais, affirma Middleton. Il y avait toujours Jenks et Rodriguez. Jenks repérait un péquenot un peu naïf et plein aux as et lui payait des verres. Souvent c'étaient des agents immobiliers bien propres sur eux ou des notaires en costumes Hugo Boss. Il avait le truc pour mettre les gens en confiance. Alors, une fois que le petit était dans de bonnes conditions, il l'amenait dans la réserve et lui proposait de faire un poker avec nous.

— Je vois.

— On avait chacun notre rôle. Jenks c'était le gentil garçon et Rodriguez, la brute sans cervelle.

— Et vous ?

— Moi, je jouais le méchant, s'amusa James avec un sourire presque cruel.

J'interceptai le regard de Ric et nous nous comprîmes sans mot dire. James était le cerveau de cette petite organisation d'escroquerie. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

— Comment aviez-vous l'argent pour jouer de telles sommes ? Est-ce Elisabeth qui vous le donnait ?

— Ca lui arrivait. Elle touchait une bonne pension suite à la mort de son mari et chez les Cullen elle était nourrie et logée, et très bien payée. Quand je récupérais ma mise avec un bon petit supplément, je l'emmenais dans un bon restaurant.

— Hum, fit Nolan en griffonnant dans son carnet. J'imagine que vous deviez plumer ce pauvre type jusqu'au dernier cent, reprit-il.

— Ouais ! reconnut James avec entrain. Enfin, sauf ce soir-là…

— Le soir du meurtre d'Elisabeth ?

— Oui. Je ne sais pas où Jenks était allé le chercher celui-là, mais il savait sacrément bien jouer au poker ! Il nous a tous plumé comme des bleus.

— Vous deviez l'avoir mauvaise… insinua Ric avec un sourire complice.

— Plutôt oui !

— Avez-vous essayé de vous refaire ?

— J'aurais bien voulu, mais j'avais plus un rond... s'écria Middleton.

— Alors quand vous vous êtes retrouvé fauché au poker, vous vous êtes rendu à la villa des Cullen pour qu'Elisabeth vous file du fric.

James Middleton eut un temps d'arrêt et de nouveau, se passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

— N'importe quoi ! s'emporta-t-il en écrasant furieusement son mégot dans son cendrier géant. J'ai bu un verre au bar et je suis rentré directement chez moi ! Demandez à Jenks si vous arrivez à le retrouver, ou à Rodriguez !

— N'ayez pas d'inquiétude Monsieur Middleton, c'est ce que je vais faire. En attendant, vous ne bougez pas de LA. J'aurais peut-être besoin de vous interroger de nouveau.

— Comme vous voudrez Inspecteur, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce en se levant de son fauteuil en cuir.

Nous nous levâmes à notre tour et sortîmes de ce bureau surchauffé. Une fois dans la salle de restaurant, Ric se tourna vers James Middleton.

— Merci de votre coopération, Monsieur Middleton.

— Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna-t-il.

— Au revoir James, dis-je d'une voix trop chevrotante.

— Au revoir Isabella. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, susurra-t-il d'une voix sucrée totalement répugnante alors que son regard s'attachait à mes lèvres avec insistance.

Néanmoins, je lui fis un sourire poli et je me retournai rapidement, puis je sentis la main de Ric, ferme et possessive, se poser dans le creux de mes reins pour m'entraîner vers la sortie.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Cette situation était plus que malsaine. Au-delà de la sensation bizarre de creux dans l'estomac qui me prit quand la large main chaude de Ric s'attarda dans mon dos même une fois que nous fûmes sur le trottoir, j'avais l'impression d'être une friandise convoitée par deux animaux féroces et affamés.

La façon dont James Middleton me regardait me mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Nul doute qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de me posséder sauvagement. Mais ce qui me perturbait le plus c'était la tendance de Ric à me revendiquer comme sa propriété, alors que je me faisais un point d'honneur à n'avoir jamais — enfin, depuis Jacob — été la propriété de personne. Même pas d'Edward.

Et même s'il me faisait de l'effet, même si je me sentais indéniablement rassurée par la présence solide de l'inébranlable et séduisant Inspecteur Nolan, j'avais également conscience qu'il se servait de moi pour faire bisquer de rage cet escroc de Middleton. Et ça, ça m'horripilait !

— Vous voulez bien me lâcher, Ric ! criai-je une fois que nous fûmes sortis du restaurant.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'étonna-t-il en m'entraînant plus loin.

— Je ne suis pas votre chose !

— Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

— Vous me tenez comme si j'étais votre propriété ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de mettre vos mains sur moi ! Je vous l'interdis !

— Mais tout à l'heure vous…

— Non, vous n'avez pas le droit ! continuai-je, en rage. Pas plus que cet obsédé de Middleton qui n'a qu'une idée en tête c'est de me baiser ! C'est que vous voulez vous-aussi, hein ? Vous voulez me baiser, c'est ça ? Vous croyez que je suis encore la petite salope qui se fait sauter comme une chienne ! Mais c'est dommage pour vous, car tout ça c'est fini ! hurlai-je alors que quelques passants se retournaient puis poursuivaient imperturbablement leur route.

— Bella, calmez-vous voyons ! m'ordonna Ric en m'attrapant par les épaules.

— Ne me touchez pas, je vous dis !

— Bien, bien ! Voilà, je vous lâche, fit-il en reculant d'un pas.

Le visage de Ric trahissait son inquiétude. Les mêmes petits plis se creusèrent entre ses sourcils bruns et je me mordis rageusement la lèvre. Je soufflai désespérément et enfouis mes deux mains dans mes cheveux, vaguement honteuse d'avoir réagi si violemment.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Mais rien ne va ! Rien ! Il y a un cinglé dans la nature qui essaye de me tuer, je suis à 4.500 kilomètres de chez moi et de mon petit-ami qui refuse de me dire qu'il m'aime, et vous… vous… m'interrompis-je.

— Quoi Bella ?

— Je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis… avouai-je, complètement dépitée.

Je sentais cette boule familière enfler au fond de ma gorge et mes yeux commençaient à me picoter. Je regardai Ric au fond de ses yeux d'or, cherchant à y puiser l'énergie qui me manquait cruellement pour ne pas craquer, là sur un trottoir de Los Angeles, au milieu de tous ces gens indifférents.

J'aurais donné tellement pour ne pas éprouver ce que j'éprouvais à ce moment, pour revenir quelques semaines en arrière. Redevenir la petite maladroite désespérée qui se prenait des cuites avec son patron et qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il que pendant tous ces mois où j'avais usé et abusé des hommes, aucun d'entre eux ne m'ait fait ressentir le quart de ce que je ressentais maintenant, et qu'en l'espace de quelques semaines, deux hommes aux personnalités différentes m'aient séduite comme personne d'autre avant eux ?

Ric dut voir ma détresse dans mon regard. Il ne dit rien, mais il m'attira dans ses bras forts et me serra doucement contre son torse puissant. Je posai ma joue tout contre sa poitrine et respirai son parfum diffus. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et restai un moment immobile, le nez au creux de son cou, pendant qu'il me caressait gentiment le dos et les cheveux.

Je me sentie soudain ridicule d'avoir eu une réaction aussi excessive, mais néanmoins, cela me fit réaliser avec effroi que quelque part en moi, rugissait ce désir pour cet homme. Ce désir ardent, ce désir violent. Je n'avais fait que de l'enfouir au fond de ma tête et il surgissait à la moindre faiblesse de ma part. Je me détachai de ses bras et replaçai mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

— Ric, je suis désolée.

— Arrêtez d'être désolée. Tout ce qui vous arrive n'est pas votre faute.

— Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi. Je suis vraiment…

— Chut ! m'intima-t-il en me prenant la main et en m'entraînant vers sa vieille Ford Mustang rouge. Venez avec moi.

— Où allons-nous ? l'interrogeai-je pendant qu'il m'ouvrait la porte de sa guimbarde branlante pour que j'y grimpe.

Il claqua ma portière qui vibra comme si elle allait se détacher de ses gonds, puis il fit rapidement le tour du véhicule et s'installa derrière le volant. Il démarra le moteur qui toussa comme un vieil asthmatique pendant que je le regardais avec curiosité.

— Je vous offre un milk-shake géant, déclara-t-il.

**oxOxo**

Ric n'avait pas menti en parlant de milk-shake géant. Le verre qu'une serveuse posa devant moi devait dépasser les trente centimètres de vanille. J'attrapai ma paille et aspirai goulûment le liquide glacé et délicieux. Ric me regarda avec amusement, mais une lueur pétillait dans son regard de feu.

Je bus un moment en silence, le scrutant subrepticement par-dessus mon verre immense. Il pianotait distraitement des doigts sur la table en regardant par la vitre à côté de laquelle nous étions assis.

— Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, Ric, commençai-je après avoir avalé une goulée de milk-shake.

— Arrêtez ! Je vous ai dit que ce n'était rien.

— Ok. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'avoir un tel langage. C'est juste que…

— Je comprends Bella, me coupa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû faire preuve d'autant de familiarité avec vous. Seulement, je ne supportais pas la façon dont James Middleton vous regardait. Comme si… comme s'il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de vous.

— Je sais, soupirai-je. Je déteste ce type !

Le silence retomba entre nous et je triturai nerveusement ma paille.

— Bella, ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, c'est sûrement vrai pour Middleton, mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment.

— Alors… hésitai-je en me mordillant la lèvre, vous ne me désirez pas ? demandai-je en rougissant violemment.

Ric me regarda longuement dans les yeux avant d'esquisser un petit sourire et de s'adosser à la banquette. Je sus la réponse à ma question avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour parler. Je la lus dans l'intensité de son regard.

— Vous savez que si, avoua-t-il. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'un homme et vous une femme très séduisante. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter les femmes de cette façon. Vous ne méritez pas d'être traitée de cette façon, quoique vous ayez fait par le passé. Et croyez-moi, même si j'ai une furieuse envie de vous embrasser et de vous faire l'amour, jamais je n'agirais avec vous comme ce connard dégénéré de Middleton.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, trop gênée, ou peut-être trop troublée pour répondre quoique ce soit immédiatement. C'était étrange et déconcertant la façon dont il m'avouait ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. C'était comme-ci c'était tout naturel pour lui, comme s'il ne souffrait pas le martyre à chaque fois qu'il me disait qu'il me désirait et qu'il voulait être avec moi.

Certainement qu'il serait facile pour Ric de me dire les mots que je crevais d'entendre dans la bouche d'Edward et qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à me dire. Je doutais même qu'ils puissent un jour passer ses lèvres.

Pourquoi lui avais-je posé cette question, bon sang ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait soudain ? Pourquoi avais-je tant besoin de connaître ses sentiments pour moi ? Et pourquoi étais-je si heureuse de sa réponse ? Je commençais sérieusement à remettre en question ma santé mentale !

J'avalai une gorgée de milkshake pour me donner une contenance.

— Je suis navrée. Je n'aurai jamais dû vous demander une chose pareille. J'ai tellement honte de moi, murmurai-je les mains sur mes joues en feu. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était très déplacé.

— Non, Bella, il fallait que vous le sachiez. Je n'ai pas peur de vous dire ce que je ressens pour vous. Et peu m'importe la vie dissolue que vous aviez avant, ou le nombre de types que vous avez séduit. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est vous Bella. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je suis là, pour n'importe quoi. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais là pour vous, quoiqu'il arrive.

— Je sais, Ric.

— Vous me plaisez, Bella. Vous me plaisez beaucoup.

— Ric…

— Non, laissez-moi finir ! Je sais que je vous plais aussi et que cette situation avec Edward vous met dans la confusion la plus totale. Mais je veux que vous sachiez une chose sur moi. Je n'abandonne jamais. Je n'abandonnerais pas Bella. A moins que vous ne me le demandiez. Je vous attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire et au moindre petit faux-pas d'Edward, à la moindre erreur de sa part vous concernant, je serais là.

— Je suis désolée Ric, mais j'aime Edward, lui assurai-je en le fixant dans les yeux. Enfin, je crois…

Il eut un sourire désarmant tandis que je me prenais la tête entre les mains.

— Je crois que ma tête va exploser ! m'exclamai-je en me tirant les cheveux.

— Pas la peine de vous torturer l'esprit aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste que vous soyez au courant de vos différentes options et que vous sachiez que moi aussi je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé plus tôt.

— Cessons de nous excuser, voulez-vous ? Et savourons cet excellent milk-shake, souris-je en lui tendant une paille.

— Hum, essayons juste de ne pas nous noyer dedans !

Je ris de bon cœur et tirai avidement sur ma paille alors qu'il plongeait la sienne dans l'onctueux lait glacé.

— Quelle impression vous a-t-il fait ? James Middleton ? demandai-je soudain.

— Pas une bonne. Mais si ce qu'il raconte est vrai, il a un alibi pour le soir du meurtre d'Elisabeth, constata sombrement Ric après avoir aspiré une énorme goulée de glace.

— Ainsi que Jenks et Rodriguez, rajoutai-je en soupirant. Nous voilà revenus au point de départ.

Ric se frotta pensivement le menton un long moment pendant que je l'observais par-dessus mon verre.

— Nous devons les retrouver pour les interroger, finit-il par déclarer.

— Ric, vous avez entendu Middleton ? Jenks a disparu de la circulation. Et même si vous arrivez à les retrouver, ces types sont des voyous, comment être sûr qu'ils vous diront la vérité ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Bella. Que diriez-vous d'aller faire un petit tour au Viper Room ce soir ?

— Vous pensez que Jenks pourrait s'y trouver ?

— Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Quand vous aurez terminé de boire votre demi-litre de lait glacé, nous retournerons à la villa des Cullen.

— Vous me ramenez ? m'étonnai-je, soudain contrariée à l'idée de quitter Ric pour rejoindre la villa.

— Pas exactement. J'aimerais interroger Esmée Cullen. Peut-être pourra-t-elle nous en dire plus au sujet de Jenks.

— Oh, d'accord.

Je réfléchis un instant en remuant le liquide épais avec ma paille. Je repensai à la conversation houleuse que nous avions eue avec James, et soudain, un détail me frappa.

— Vous savez Ric, il y a une chose qui me contrarie dans les déclarations que vous a faites James Middleton.

— Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

— Eh bien, il a confirmé qu'Elisabeth prenait souvent des somnifères, mais il est formel quand il dit qu'elle ne prenait pas de Seconal, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit.

— Alors je me demandais pourquoi le soir de sa mort, Elisabeth aurait brusquement décidé d'avaler d'autres somnifères que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre alors qu'elle se trouvait seule à la villa. Ce n'est pas très prudent, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Si, vous avez parfaitement raison. De plus ça ne colle pas avec la personnalité de la victime.

— Hum, hum, fis-je après avoir tiré sur ma paille. Sauf si elle l'a pris à son insu.

— Je vois où vous voulez en venir. La personne qui a tué Elisabeth a dû la droguer avant de la jeter dans la piscine. Ca pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle s'était sédatée alors qu'elle avait prévu de sortir. L'assassin a dû la porter inconsciente jusque dans l'eau, c'est pour cette raison que le légiste n'a constaté aucune marque de violence sur son corps.

— Tout à fait. Mais il y a néanmoins un détail qui me chiffonne.

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Du Seconal. J'ai posé la question à mon amie Rosalie qui est infirmière à New York…

— Bella ! C'est une enquête criminelle ! me coupa-t-il sèchement avec un regard plein de réprimande.

— C'était avant de vous appeler ! me défendis-je. Et puis, je lui ai juste dit que c'était pour un article.

— Bref ! soupira-t-il. Que vous a-t-elle dit à propos du Seconal ?

— Qu'il n'était plus commercialisé depuis l'année 2001. Seuls les hôpitaux en gardaient des stocks. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

— Continuez…

— La quantité de somnifères présente dans le corps d'Elisabeth était juste nécessaire à la faire tomber dans un profond sommeil.

— Vous voulez dire que celui qui lui a fait ingérer ça ne voulait pas la tuer ?

— Si, c'est précisément ce qu'il voulait.

— Je ne vous suis pas…

— Je veux dire que le meurtrier n'avait _pas_ l'intention qu'elle meure d'une surdose médicamenteuse.

— Pourquoi ?

— Réfléchissez ! Ce serait trop louche. Elisabeth n'avait aucune raison de se suicider. Elle était amoureuse, elle avait de l'argent, un métier qu'elle aimait, de plus elle s'était attachée aux fils d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Pourquoi se serait-elle suicidée ?

— Je ne sais pas. Parfois les gens se suicident sans raison particulière. Ils en ont juste marre de vivre.

— Mais vous, en tant qu'Inspecteur de Police, cela ne vous paraît pas bizarre quand vous tombez sur des suicides « sans raison particulière » ?

— Si. Bien sûr que si. Nous faisons une enquête plus approfondie.

— Ric, si j'avais tué Elisabeth tout en faisant croire qu'elle s'était donné la mort, je n'aimerais pas que la Police vienne enquêter sur un suicide suspect.

— Vous avez raison, Bella, concéda-t-il. A coup sûr, la Police aurait mené une enquête plus poussée. Alors qu'un accident n'aurait pas éveillé les soupçons des enquêteurs.

— Exact. Le meurtrier a donc décidé de lui administrer du Seconal à son insu, puis il l'a portée inconsciente dans la piscine où elle s'est noyée. Et d'après vous, qui avait la possibilité de se procurer facilement cette substance, même après l'arrêt de sa commercialisation, et connaissait parfaitement les doses à ne pas dépasser ?

— Carlisle Cullen.

— Tout juste. Esmée m'a dit qu'il avait tout un tas de médicament à la villa.

— Seulement il a un alibi. Il était à cette foutue convention de chirurgie à l'hôtel Plazza. J'ai vérifié, son nom figure sur le registre d'entrée.

— Oui, mais il a dit qu'il était rentré à la villa vers minuit. Peut-être a-t-il menti lui-aussi ? Personne n'a pu vous confirmer l'heure exacte à laquelle il est parti de cet hôtel, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet.

— Il aurait très bien pu rentrer à plus tôt. Souvenez-vous Ric, c'est lui qui a découvert le corps. Personne n'a donc trouvé suspect le fait qu'il soit entièrement mouillé étant donné qu'il a plongé pour sortir Elisabeth de la piscine.

— Vous avez tout à fait raison Bella, s'écria Ric en me pointant du doigt, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. En plus d'être diablement belle, vous être sacrément intelligente !

Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

— Franck, c'est Ric. Retrouve-moi avec un de tes gars au 1093 Mullholand Drive à Beverly Hill dans trente minutes, ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher et de me regarder bien en face.

J'aspirai une gorgée de milk-shake et m'essuyai les lèvres sur une serviette en papier.

— Allons-y, dit-il en se levant souplement. J'ai une arrestation à faire.

Je restai un instant interdite, les yeux grands ouverts. Ric sourit et attrapa ma main pour m'entraîner à sa suite.

Même si je savais qu'il allait procéder à l'arrestation de Carlisle Cullen pour le meurtre de son ancienne maîtresse, la seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser à cet instant, c'était que je n'avais pas fini mon milk-shake… C'était certain maintenant, j'avais la cervelle en marmelade…

**oxOxo**

Ric Nolan gara sa vieille Ford dans le gravier de la villa des Cullen, suivi de près par la Chevrolet noire dans laquelle se trouvaient deux agents de Police qui avaient pour mission d'emmener Carlisle Cullen en garde à vue.

Ric coupa le moteur qui protesta dans un dernier soubresaut étranglé et se tourna vers moi.

— Voilà, on y est.

— Oui, croassai-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

— Tout va bien se passer, Bella. Je vais emmener Cullen au poste pour l'interroger sur la nuit de la mort d'Elisabeth. Avec les éléments que nous avons je ne peux pas l'inculper, mais je compte bien lui mettre la pression pour qu'il avoue le meurtre, me rassura-t-il.

J'hochai la tête sans rien dire, les doigts crispés sur la lanière de mon sac à main.

— Allons-y, dit-il en ouvrant la portière grinçante.

Je sortis à mon tour et eus l'impression d'étouffer sous le soleil brûlant. La vague de chaleur qui écrasait la Californie n'avait pas faibli depuis presque un mois, et il me semblait qu'elle allait rendre les gens fous. Ils survivaient péniblement dans la touffeur, les vêtements trempés et la tête lourde, priant pour qu'une pluie d'orage rafraichisse enfin la terre surchauffée.

Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, je pâtissais de cette chaleur infernale qui tourbillonnait autour de moi, brûlait ma peau et rampait sur l'asphalte bouillant, troublant ma vue comme un mirage en plein désert.

Ma gorge sèche me faisait atrocement souffrir, comme si elle était faite de carton-pâte, et j'avalai difficilement ma salive avant de serrer la main aux deux enquêteurs me faisant face, imperturbables dans leurs costumes sombres, malgré la canicule de cet interminable été.

Nous gravîmes les marches et attendîmes que Mildred nous ouvre la porte. Toujours vêtue de sa robe grise à col blanc et de son éternel tablier, elle nous considéra d'un air inquisiteur avant de nous faire entrer dans le salon où Carlisle, assis dans un fauteuil de cuir à oreillettes, lisait le _Los Angeles Times_.

— Inspecteur Nolan, soupira-t-il en relevant les yeux de son journal. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Son sourire était limite cordial, et il semblait très irrité de voir Ric débarquer chez lui inopinément.

— Rien de bon, je le crains.

Carlisle le dévisagea un instant de ses yeux clairs, puis replia lentement son journal et se leva, tout en reboutonnant élégamment sa veste.

— Vous avez du nouveau concernant la mort de mon fils et celle d'Elisabeth ?

— Oui, en effet.

— Je vous écoute.

Carlisle ne nous invita pas à nous asseoir, il croisa les bras en fixant Ric de ses yeux de faucons, les lèvres pincées. Il se dégageait de lui une incroyable prestance, un charisme imperturbable et inné qui imposait le respect. Je levai les yeux vers Ric qui lui, ne semblait pas impressionné le moins du monde.

— Docteur Cullen, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez au poste, dit-il en le fixant lui-aussi de ses yeux d'ambre.

— Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna Carlisle en haussant un sourcil.

— J'ai des raisons de croire que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit à propos de la nuit où Elisabeth Price a été assassinée.

Carlisle Cullen décroisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils et prit appui sur un guéridon d'ébène.

— Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez Inspecteur ? Que j'aurais _quelque chose _à voir avec le meurtre d'Elisabeth ?

— Non Docteur, je n'ai rien dit de tel. J'ai simplement quelques vérifications d'usage à faire, et j'ai besoin que vous m'accompagniez au poste de police.

— Je regrette Inspecteur, ça ne va pas être possible. Je donne un cours de cardiologie vasculaire à l'université de Californie dans quarante-cinq minutes, annonça-t-il tout en regardant sa Rolex.

— Je suis navré Docteur, mais les étudiants devront se passer de leur professeur aujourd'hui.

— C'est totalement hors de question, rétorqua Carlisle d'un ton sec.

— Docteur Cullen, vous n'avez malheureusement pas le choix, insista Ric en faisant un signe de tête au dénommé Franck qui s'avança et saisit le bras de Carlisle.

— Mais enfin, lâchez-moi ! cria-t-il en se dégageant brutalement. Je n'irais nulle part ! Je n'ai tué personne !

— Docteur, ne me forcez pas à vous arrêter, le menaça Ric d'un ton rude.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint une merveilleuse voix chaude depuis le vestibule.

Je me retournai et fus prise d'un léger malaise. Cette voix était bien celle que j'avais cru reconnaître, toujours aussi mélodieuse et séduisante que dans mon souvenir.

Moulée dans une robe d'été en soie ivoire dévoilant ses longues jambes hâlées, Tanya Denali se tenait devant moi, grande et mince comme une liane. Divine, comme la première fois où je l'avais rencontrée. Sauf que son sourire n'était pas enjôleur. Il était crispé et tendu, et ses yeux bleus brillaient de détermination.

— Tanya ? m'entendis-je dire d'une voix fluette d'où transparaissait la surprise.

Ses yeux myosotis fardés de noir se posèrent brièvement sur moi, puis s'attardèrent plus longuement sur Ric qu'elle gratifia d'un sourire exquis et gourmand. Elle s'avança dans le salon en passant devant moi sans un regard, comme si j'étais aussi transparente que de l'eau de roche, traînant derrière elle un effluve enivrant de Chanel n°5.

Je remarquai à peine la frêle silhouette d'Esmée dans l'encadrement de la porte, toute étonnée que Tanya fut ici dans le salon des Cullen.

— Vous devez être l'inspecteur Nolan, je présume ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix veloutée.

— Lui-même.

— Je suis Tanya Denali, dit-elle en lui tendant une main fine et gracieuse.

— Enchanté, Mademoiselle, répondit poliment Ric en serrant ses doigts aux ongles vernis.

Un instant passa où personne ne dit un mot. Je sentis une présence derrière moi et sursautai quand la main d'Esmée se posa sur mon épaule. Ferme et protectrice.

— Inspecteur, Carlisle n'a pas commis le crime dont vous l'accusez, certifia Tanya avec assurance.

— Je ne l'accuse d'aucun crime Mademoiselle Denali, j'ai simplement besoin de précisions sur son témoignage. Cependant, vous avez l'air de croire que je pourrais l'inculper et je me demande bien pourquoi ? insinua Ric avec son éternel sourire cynique.

— Parce que vous savez, tout comme moi, qu'il avait un mobile pour se débarrasser d'Elisabeth Price, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tanya, je t'en prie ! s'exclama Carlisle.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire illuminant son visage délicat et secoua gracieusement la tête, agitant sa longue chevelure blonde et soyeuse.

— Ne t'en fais pas Carlisle, je sais que tu ne l'as pas tuée, le rassura-t-elle avec une petite moue.

— Pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle, mais pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il n'est pas coupable ? intervint Ric.

— Oh ! Mais je ne le pense pas. Je le sais, lâcha-t-elle sans cesser de sourire.

Nous la regardâmes déposer lentement sa pochette sur la table du salon après en avoir sorti une Vogue et un briquet. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film policier dont Tanya était l'actrice principale. La superbe et époustouflante héroïne dont personne n'arrive à détourner le regard tellement sa beauté et sa sensualité hypnotisaient. Je crois bien que je détestais cette fille…

— Je sais qu'il n'a pas _pu_ tuer Elisabeth Price, continua-t-elle, et la raison pour laquelle je le sais, c'est parce qu'il était avec moi.

— Tanya ! hurla Carlisle en lui servant un regard meurtrier.

— Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état Carlisle, ta femme était déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas Esmée ?

— Tu savais ? s'écria Carlisle en dévisageant sa femme.

Esmée eut un sourire presque diabolique, mais ses yeux demeurèrent tristes. J'eus un pincement au cœur pour elle. Cette femme était d'une telle douceur et d'une telle gentillesse qu'il m'était difficile de rester insensible à sa peine.

Même si les sentiments entre les époux Cullen semblaient avoir disparu, Esmée ne paraissait toujours pas avoir digéré la relation de son mari avec la sculpturale petite-amie de son fils.

— Tu étais bien bête de croire que tu pouvais me cacher une chose pareille, Carlisle ! cracha-t-elle avec mépris. J'ai toujours tout su. Pour Tanya, pour Elisabeth et pour toutes les autres.

Carlisle toisa sa femme avec rancœur, puis se tourna vers Tanya qui jouaient avec sa cigarette entre ses doigts impeccablement manucurés pour lui lancer un regard plein de haine. Elle lui répondit par un sourire charmant.

— Bien, Inspecteur, je suppose que vous n'avez plus de raison de me traîner au poste de police, n'est-ce pas ? aboya-t-il en s'éloignant des deux policiers qui l'entouraient toujours.

— Je suppose que non, Docteur, concéda Ric de mauvaise grâce. Je vais donc procéder à l'interrogatoire de Mademoiselle Denali et de votre femme ici-même.

— Comme vous voudrez, acquiesça sèchement Esmée en prenant place dans le sofa et en nous invitant à faire de même d'un geste de la main.

— Si vous le voulez bien, je vais commencer par vous, Mademoiselle Denali, commença Ric tout en sortant son éternel calepin.

— Oh ! Je vous en prie Inspecteur, appelez-moi Tanya, minauda-t-elle en lui lançant une œillade aguicheuse.

Elle s'assit gracieusement dans un fauteuil et croisa élégamment ses longues et fines jambes bronzées en faisant battre son pied chaussé d'escarpin à brides au talon vertigineux.

Je surpris le regard de Ric s'attarder sur ses cuisses veloutées avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux vers ses notes.

Je sentis mes doigts se crisper en deux poings tandis que j'observai Tanya en pleine tentative de séduction. Ca avait l'air si facile pour elle. De plus elle avait un corps magnifique et savait parfaitement le mettre en valeur. Inexplicablement, je me sentie irritée par son comportement.

— Alors Tanya, reprit Ric, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez fait le soir du 11 mars 2003 ?

— Sans aucun problème Inspecteur, souffla-t-elle d'une voix chaude après avoir allumé sa fine cigarette à filtre blanc. Ce soir-là j'étais à un anniversaire à Santa Barbara en compagnie d'Edward et de Tyler.

— Mais vous avez quitté la fête, c'est ça ?

— C'est exact Inspecteur, acquiesça-t-elle. Comme vous le savez, Carlisle et moi entretenions une liaison après qu'Elisabeth et lui n'aient rompu. Il était très difficile de se retrouver sans éveiller les soupçons, aussi avions-nous décidé de nous retrouver à l'hôtel Plazza, à Van Nuys, où il devait assister à une conférence.

Ric hocha lentement la tête et reposa ses yeux d'or sur le visage souriant de Tanya. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi à l'aise de parler ainsi de son aventure avec Carlisle alors que sa femme — et techniquement son ancienne future belle-mère — était dans la même pièce ? Elle me dégoûtait !

— Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillée pour laisser votre petit-ami sans qu'il ne se doute de rien ? reprit Ric de sa belle voix rauque.

— Oh, c'est très simple ! Je l'ai fait boire, répondit-elle après avoir soufflé langoureusement la fumée de sa cigarette entre ses captivantes lèvres rouges cerise.

Je croisai le regard haineux d'Esmée et me retins de frissonner. Carlisle remua sur son fauteuil et rajusta sa cravate en serrant les dents. Moi, je me mordis la lèvre d'agacement. Cette fille était une véritable peste !

— Vous l'avez fait boire ? répéta Ric avec étonnement.

— Tout à fait. Après quelques cocktails, il n'était déjà plus très cohérent, alors j'ai simulé une crise de jalousie et je suis partie avec sa voiture, continua-t-elle sans jamais se départir de son petit sourire.

Elle tendit gracieusement le bras pour faire tomber sa cendre dans le cendrier posé sur la table basse, puis attira sa cigarette entre ses lèvres tout en fixant Ric de ses prunelles aguicheuses. Il y eut un moment de flottement où je me forçai à respirer calmement pour éviter de me lever pour l'étrangler.

Ric détourna les yeux des lèvres tentatrices de Tanya et déglutit avec difficulté.

— Où êtes-vous allée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde.

— Je vous l'ai dit, à l'hôtel Plazza de Van Nuys.

— Ah oui… euh… et qu'y avez-vous fait ?

Tanya eut un petit rire argentin, aussi léger qu'une envolée de clochettes, et s'adossa aux profonds coussins du fauteuil tout en balançant sa jambe qu'elle remonta plus haut sur sa cuisse. Sa robe crissa dans un frôlement de tissu précieux et de peau satinée et elle regarda intensément Ric en lui souriant d'un air mutin à travers les volutes de fumée de sa cigarette.

— A votre avis, Inspecteur ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix lente et langoureuse.

— Je vois, fit Ric après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

Je l'observai, assis sur un fauteuil, son calepin à la main. Il était troublé. Troublé par cette pintade qui gloussait devant lui, comme elle devait glousser devant tous les hommes, et qui exposait sa chair sans pudeur en se réjouissant de faire baver de désir un Inspecteur de Police pourtant d'ordinaire imperturbable.

Je serrai les dents à m'en faire exploser les mâchoires pour me retenir de hurler et cherchai dans mon esprit un moyen d'attirer l'attention de Ric sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Cette fille était dangereuse. Oui, c'était une dangereuse manipulatrice !

Le regard de Ric se posa un instant sur moi et je le fixai sans pitié. Il esquissa un infime sourire et reprit son interrogatoire.

— A quelle heure vous êtes-vous séparés ? repartit Ric qui semblait s'être repris, à mon plus grand soulagement.

— J'ai déposé Carlisle à la villa à minuit et je suis rentrée chez moi.

— Docteur Cullen, confirmez-vous les déclarations de Tanya ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui, Inspecteur. Tout s'est passé exactement comme elle l'a dit.

— Parfait, conclut-il.

Ric griffonna sur son carnet, puis reporta son attention sur Esmée.

— Madame Cullen, étiez-vous au courant de cette petite escapade ?

— Pas le moins du monde. Je savais que mon mari me trompait avec Tanya, mais je ne voulais pas connaître les détails, croyez-moi ! J'étais déjà assez peinée pour mon fils.

— Oui, bien entendu, concéda Ric avec un sourire gêné. Pourquoi avez-vous gardé le silence ?

— Inspecteur, une telle révélation aurait été désastreuse pour ma famille.

— Et pour ta carrière aussi, railla Carlisle.

Esmée lui jeta un regard assassin avant de reprendre.

— Je ne voulais pas que tous pâtissent des conséquences qu'entraînait la vie dissolue de mon mari, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Nolan les observa un moment s'affronter du regard, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Tanya.

— Savez-vous pour quelle raison votre petit-ami vous avait confié la clé que vous avez remise à Edward ?

— Non Inspecteur, je l'ignore. Comme je l'ai dit à Edward, Tyler avait vraiment insisté pour que je lui confie cette clé s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? s'étonna Nolan.

Tanya se passa la langue sur sa lèvre et haussa négligemment une épaule nue.

— J'ai oublié.

— Vous avez oublié… répéta Ric. Ca avait pourtant l'air d'être important, non ?

— Vous savez, je venais de perdre mon petit-ami, je n'ai tout simplement plus pensé à cette clé.

— Vous n'aviez bien entendu aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ouvrir ?

J'eus un léger sourire en constatant que Ric se montrait désormais sarcastique envers cette poule de Tanya. Il redevenait le méprisant et impitoyable Inspecteur Richard Nolan, et je m'en réjouissais plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

— Non Inspecteur, je n'en avais absolument aucune idée, répliqua langoureusement Tanya.

Ric hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin, puis il fouilla dans sa poche de jean et en sorti une feuille pliée en quatre.

— Eh bien, elle ouvrait un coffre à la City National Bank qui contenait ceci, annonça Ric en lui tendant la lettre d'Elisabeth.

Tanya déplia le feuillet et le parcourut des yeux dans le silence le plus total.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, Inspecteur, dit-elle en lui rendant la feuille dès qu'elle eut terminé.

— Vous n'avez jamais vu cette lettre ?

— Non, jamais.

— N'est-ce pas vous qui avez glissé cette lettre dans le coffre afin d'envoyer la Police sur une fausse piste ? insinua Ric.

— Vous délirez Inspecteur, s'amusa Tanya avec un petit rire de gorge.

— Mais c'est vous qui l'avez écrite, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il.

— Non. Je vous l'ai dit Inspecteur, je n'ai jamais vu cette lettre.

— Alors qui l'a écrite ?

— Je n'en sais fichtre rien !

— C'est Elisabeth, intervint Mildred d'une voix blanche alors que tout le monde se retournait vers elle.

Toujours très droite, elle regardait Ric de ses yeux bleus, froids comme l'acier.

— Le jour de sa mort, continua-t-elle.

— Comment diable savez-vous cela Mildred ? s'exclama Carlisle.

— Parce qu'elle m'en avait parlé, avoua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, mais elle paraissait vraiment très excitée.

— Lui avez-vous demandé pourquoi ? la questionna Ric.

— Bien entendu, mais sa réponse était très vague, incohérente. Elle disait juste que c'était incroyable, qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvée et surtout elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il fallait qu'elle voie son frère. Ca m'avait semblé bizarre car il ne voulait plus qu'elle lui rende visite. Il ne répondait d'ailleurs plus à ses lettres. Cependant, elle continuait de lui écrire.

— Madame Bishop, êtes-vous certaine de l'avoir vu écrire cette lettre ? s'enquit Ric.

— Oui Monsieur l'Inspecteur, j'étais là quand elle s'est installée à son petit bureau pour écrire à son frère.

— Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas postée le soir même ?

— Elle devait se préparer à sortir avec James Middleton et il était déjà trop tard pour qu'elle parte au courrier du soir, lui expliqua Mildred.

— Mais elle n'est jamais partie car Elisabeth a été assassinée ce même soir, ajouta Ric.

— Effectivement. Et après sa mort, quand j'ai aidé Madame Cullen à trier les affaires d'Elisabeth, je ne l'ai pas retrouvée, releva Mildred.

— Mais comment s'est-elle retrouvée dans le coffre de Tyler ? m'enquis-je, un peu perdue.

— Parce c'est moi qui la lui ai donnée, précisa Mildred.

— Vous avez donné cette lettre à Tyler ? m'étonnai-je.

— Oui, tout à fait.

— Mais, vous venez de dire qu'elle avait disparu ! Où diable l'avez-vous donc trouvée ? s'écria Carlisle.

— Dans la bibliothèque, quelques semaines après le décès d'Elisabeth. Je faisais le ménage et j'ai sortis les livres des étagères pour les épousseter. Cette lettre était coincée entre deux ouvrages.

— C'est très étrange… murmura Ric en se caressant le menton. Et pourquoi l'avez-vous donnée à Tyler ?

— Il était dans la bibliothèque quand j'y faisais le ménage. Je la lui ai donc montrée.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait tant d'importance, Inspecteur, sinon je vous en aurais fait part immédiatement.

— Bien entendu Madame Bishop. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui pourrait l'avoir placée dans la bibliothèque ?

— Non, Inspecteur, je n'en sais rien du tout, déplora Mildred.

Je secouai lentement la tête pour chasser la buée qui s'était installée dans mon cerveau. Elisabeth Price avait donc bien écrit cette lettre et elle avait bien été bouleversée par le tableau qu'un individu avait pris tous les risques pour dérober. Mais pourquoi ? Que représentait cette toile pour elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-on tuée pour l'empêcher de parler ? J'étais persuadée que cette peinture était la clé de l'énigme.

— Qui d'autre à part vous et Tyler était au courant qu'Elisabeth avait écrit cette lettre ? reprit Ric.

— Personne, je crois.

— Même pas vous, Madame Cullen ?

— Non, Inspecteur, j'ignorais tout de cette lettre jusqu'à ce que vous ne la mentionniez. En quoi revêt-elle autant d'importance ?

— Parce que c'est probablement à cause de cette lettre qu'Elisabeth Price a été assassinée.

Un long silence tendu suivit la révélation de Nolan.

— Madame Cullen, le soir du meurtre, vous étiez à un gala de charité n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il après m'avoir longuement regardée.

— Tout à fait, confirma Esmée.

— Où se tenait-il ?

— Au Beverly Hilton Hôtel, ici à Los Angeles. Nous faisions appel à la générosité des personnalités fortunées pour pourvoir à l'alimentation en eau des puits dans les villages africains.

— C'était très généreux de votre part, lui dis-je avec passion.

— Bella, tu es si rafraichissante avec ta délicieuse naïveté, se moqua Carlisle avec un sourire mielleux et malsain avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Dis plutôt que tu étais en pleine campagne électorale, ma chérie.

Mes joues s'échauffèrent et je serrai les dents, terriblement vexée. Tanya souriait ironiquement tout en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Elle passait pour la scandaleuse et vénéneuse maîtresse, et moi pour l'idiote petite campagnarde un peu simplette et niaise.

Je sentis d'un coup le vide laissé par l'absence d'Edward et je réalisai en même temps que je ne savais rien de cette bien étrange famille.

Carlisle et son écrasante prestance, la douce et brillante Esmée, Edward, si incomparablement beau et talentueux et l'ensorcelante et sensuelle Tanya, sublime dans sa robe de soie. Néanmoins, tous aussi beaux et parfaits qu'ils étaient, ils cachaient un secret inavouable et honteux. Même Mildred, la froide et rigide gouvernante.

Je croisai le regard amusé du dénommé Franck avant qu'il ne reprenne son air constipé de flic en plein interrogatoire, et je me torturai les doigts nerveusement, complètement humiliée.

Je sentais le regard de Ric sur moi, intense et bouillonnant de rage, mais je me forçai à ne pas tourner la tête vers lui, de peur de ne pas résister à l'envie de me lever pour me blottir au creux de ses bras.

— Tu es toujours aussi charmant, mon chéri, répliqua acidement Esmée.

— Reprenons voulez-vous ? les rappela Ric en agitant son stylo avec agacement.

Hormis la chaleur oppressante, il régnait dans la villa des Cullen une tension presque palpable. L'air était épais et lourd, et les esprits ainsi que les nerfs, à vif.

— Madame Cullen, à quelle heure avez-vous quitté le gala ? l'interrogea Ric.

— J'ai reçu un appel de mon mari peu après minuit. Il venait de retrouver Elisabeth dans notre piscine. J'ai pris un taxi et je suis arrivée à la villa vers minuit et demi.

— Comment vous a-t-il semblé ?

— Choqué et terriblement affligé.

— Madame Cullen, connaissez-vous un dénommé Jason Jenks ?

— Oui en effet. C'était un de mes clients, répondit-elle, légèrement décontenancée par la subite question de Ric.

— Etiez-vous au courant de ses activités ?

— Plus ou moins. Je l'avais défendu alors qu'il était impliqué dans une affaire d'escroquerie.

— Quel genre d'escroquerie ?

— Si ma mémoire est bonne, je crois qu'il était accusé d'avoir extorqué de l'argent à une de ses conquêtes. J'ai pu faire lever les charges contre lui faute d'un témoignage probant, précisa-t-elle.

— Avez-vous connaissance d'autres activités plus lucratives et plus criminelles qu'aurait pu avoir Jenks ?

— Non, je suis désolée. Inspecteur, puis-je savoir quelle sorte d'activité criminelle pouvait avoir eu Monsieur Jenks ? s'enquit Esmée.

— Il est possible qu'il soit lié au meurtre d'Elisabeth et de votre fils.

— Dieu tout puissant ! s'exclama-t-elle, une main sur la poitrine.

— Je vais retourner au poste et éplucher le dossier de Jenks. Nous allons le retrouver Madame Cullen, affirma Ric.

— Merci Inspecteur.

— Oh, juste une dernière chose. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes rendue à New York il y a deux semaines ?

Esmée serra les dents et lissa nerveusement les plis de son chemisier avant de répondre.

— Suite à une violente dispute avec mon mari.

— A quel propos ?

— J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone d'Edward que je n'avais pas revu depuis huit ans, mais Carlisle n'a pas voulu que je lui parle, cracha-t-elle avec mépris sans regarder son mari.

— Alors vous avez voulu le rejoindre à New York ?

— C'est exact Inspecteur. Seulement une fois là-bas, je me suis rendue compte que je devais régler mes problèmes avec mon mari avant tout. Et puis j'ai paniqué à l'idée qu'Edward m'en veuille de ne pas avoir essayé de le revoir pendant tout ce temps. Je me suis sentie complètement désespérée.

— C'est pourquoi vous avez tenté de mettre fin à vos jours ? demanda Ric.

Un long silence suivit la question de Ric dont les mots semblaient flotter encore dans l'air. Je surpris les regards de Carlisle et Tanya dévisageant Esmée avec surprise. Apparemment, Ric venait de jeter un pavé dans la mare.

— Oui, finit-elle par répondre. Je me sentais dans une impasse. Seulement, je réalise à présent que c'était une terrible erreur ! Jamais je n'aurais dû envisager une solution aussi radicale. J'en suis d'ailleurs extrêmement honteuse.

— C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes rentrée sans avoir vu Edward ? l'interrogea Ric.

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement.

— Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cette situation.

— Merci pour votre franchise Madame Cullen.

Ric se leva et se tourna vers Tanya.

— Comptez-vous rester longtemps en Californie ? lui demanda-t-il en rangeant son calepin dans la poche arrière de son jean.

— Aussi longtemps que vous le jugerez nécessaire, Inspecteur Nolan, répondit-elle en se penchant en avant pour récupérer sa pochette, révélant par la même occasion, la naissance de sa poitrine.

— Parfait, fit-il avant de se lever, j'apprécie votre coopération. Oh, j'allais oublier, s'écria-t-il. Savez-vous à qui appartient cet étui d'allumettes, demanda-t-il en brandissant le paquet imprimé au logo du Palente Bar.

— Je ne sais pas à qui il appartient, mais c'est moi qui l'ai donné à Tyler, lui apprit Tanya.

— Vous l'avez donné à Tyler mais vous ne savez pas à qui il est ? s'étonna Ric avec méfiance.

— Pas le moins du monde, Inspecteur.

— Où l'avez-vous donc trouvé ?

— Dans la poche de ma veste, répondit-elle innocemment.

Le visage de Ric s'assombrit et il darda son regard implacable sur le visage toujours souriant de Tanya.

— Vous l'avez trouvé dans la poche de votre veste, mais vous persistez à me dire qu'il n'est pas à vous ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

— Pas du tout, Inspecteur. Je vous assure que je ne sais pas qui l'y a mis ! persista-t-elle avec aplomb.

— Vous êtes-vous déjà rendue dans ce bar en compagnie de Tyler ?

— Pour l'amour du ciel, non ! Je n'ai jamais mis un seul pied dans le Watts, avec ou sans Tyler !

— Comment expliquez-vous que cette pochette d'allumettes ait pu se retrouver dans la poche de votre veste ?

— Je ne me l'explique pas, justement !

— Qu'a dit Tyler quand vous lui en avez parlé ?

— Il ne voulait pas me croire ! Il m'a même soupçonné d'avoir une aventure ! s'écria-t-elle sur un ton indigné.

— Ce qui était précisément le cas, rétorqua Esmée, d'une voix où perçait l'amertume.

— C'est exact, admit-elle en lui jetant un regard faussement désolé. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec cet étui d'allumettes, reprit-elle en reportant son regard sur Ric.

— En effet, reconnut-il en se grattant le front. Quoiqu'il en soit, Tyler avait trouvé important de conserver ces allumettes à l'abri dans un coffre de banque et de vous en confier la clé.

Il réfléchit en silence quelques instants, puis il se tourna vers moi.

— Bella, n'oubliez pas que nous allons au Viper Room ce soir. Je passerais vous chercher vers 21h00, annonça-t-il brutalement.

Je restai un instant muette, surprise que Ric ait exposé nos projets de la soirée devant tout le monde, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rencard mais d'une enquête, puis je vis l'expression déconfite peinte sur le visage de Tanya et je retrouvai ma voix immédiatement.

— C'est entendu Ric, je serais prête.

Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, et après avoir pris congé des Cullen, s'éloigna de sa démarche assuré pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

**oxOxo  
**

Assise sur le lit de la chambre d'amis, je finissais d'enfiler mon bas noir quand mon portable se mit à vibrer.

_« Je serais à LA demain en fin de matinée, A. »_

Pourquoi Alice venait-elle à Los Angeles ? Connaissant mon amie, je flairais le coup fourré…

_« On ne devait pas se retrouver à Miami la semaine prochaine ? » _répondis-je.

_« Bella, tu ne couperas pas à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ta mère. C'est pour ça que je viens te chercher ! Prépare-toi à une folle après-midi de shopping ! »_

— Oh ! Non ! Pas ça ! soupirai-je.

Alice voulait encore m'embarquer dans une de ses expéditions de pillage de magasins alors que je les exhortais purement et simplement. J'avais déjà eu du mal à me traîner jusqu'à la boutique la plus proche afin de m'acheter une robe pour ce soir.

Mais pire que l'après-midi boutiques, j'allais devoir participer à la soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ma mère organisée par Alice. Et même si tout ce qu'elle planifiait était réussi, c'était également démesuré, et c'est pour cette raison que j'appréhendais de voir ma mère et Alice réunies à une soirée où l'alcool coulerait à flot et où des types seraient payés pour nous faire baver devant leur corps huilés.

_« Je meurs d'impatience… » _ pianotai-je rapidement.

Je secouai la tête de dépit en tentant de dérouler correctement le deuxième bas sur ma jambe. Comment j'avais pu être si influençable et me laisser berner par les propos de cette excellente vendeuse, qui m'avait adroitement conseillé les bas auto-fixant plutôt que les collants ?

_« Parfait ! A demain ! » _répondit Alice avec un énorme smiley tout sourire.

Je jetai mon portable sur le lit en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme et me reconcentrai sur ma tâche. J'espérai, en appliquant la bande élastique sur le haut de ma cuisse, que ce truc tiendrait toute la soirée ! Puis, je m'examinai en sous-vêtement dans le miroir sur pied.

J'enfilai la robe noire que j'avais acheté l'après-midi, et qui selon la vendeuse, mettait en valeur ma chute de rein au moyen d'un large décolleté au dos, chaussai mes escarpins, saisis ma pochette et descendis au salon.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la vaste pièce, j'y aperçu immédiatement Tanya, assise dans le canapé. Cela m'étonnait qu'elle fût encore tolérée dans cette maison après ce qu'elle avait fait. Esmée était vraiment très indulgente !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? lui jetai-je abruptement.

Tanya leva le nez de son magazine pour me considérer d'un air pincé.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en vais. J'attends mon taxi, répliqua-t-elle.

Je passai devant elle sans un regard, faisant claquer mes talons sur le carrelage du salon.

— Tu sors avec l'Inspecteur Nolan ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux en posant sa revue sur la table basse.

— Non, je ne sors pas avec lui, fis-je en me retournant. Je l'aide pour l'enquête sur la mort de Tyler.

— Bien sûr. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu as mis cette robe, constata-t-elle ironiquement.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de m'assoir en face d'elle.

Tanya saisit ses Vogue et m'en proposa une avec un sourire presque cordial. Je coinçai la fine cigarette entre mes lèvres maquillées et fronçai les sourcils quand elle l'alluma avec un briquet en métal avant de diriger la flamme vers sa propre cigarette.

Je restai sur mes gardes tout en l'observant souffler sa fumée lentement, sensuellement.

— Edward est-il au courant ? demanda-t-elle soudain avec un sourire en coin perfide.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

— Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas, admit-elle.

Elle se renversa dans les coussins du canapé et croisa ses longues jambes. De nouveau, elle prit une bouffée de tabac puis elle sourit en me regardant.

— J'ai vu Edward à New York. Nous avons dîné ensemble, reprit-elle d'un ton mesquin tout en lissant une de ses mèches blondes entre ses deux doigts.

— Tu as dîné avec Edward ? A New York ? croassai-je.

— Tu n'étais pas au courant ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement.

— Non.

— Oh ! Il a dû omettre de t'en parler. C'est tout lui ça !

— Oui, ça doit être ça, fis-je sombrement.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a appelé avant-hier pour m'inviter dans ce restaurant que j'aime tant à New York. Chez Daniel. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'y étais pas allée ! Je pensais qu'il ne se souviendrait plus à quel point j'appréciais leur moelleux au chocolat. L'as-tu déjà goûté ?

Je me forçai à ne pas me lever pour lui faire ravaler son sourire. Intérieurement, je bouillais ! Cette petite pétasse savait se montrer habile et incisive et j'avouai qu'elle avait parfaitement touché sa cible. J'étais blessée.

Edward et moi n'avions jamais fréquenté d'autres établissements que les coffee shop et le Boa Steakhouse, alors qu'il l'avait emmené, elle, dans l'un des plus grand restaurant français de Manhattan. Sale garce !

Elle pointait du doigt l'une de mes craintes les plus profondes. Même si Edward avait tenté de me convaincre du contraire, j'avais toujours l'impression de n'être pas assez bien pour lui. De ne pas le mériter. Et puis j'avais peur que le monde entier ne s'aperçoive que je n'étais qu'une verrue immonde sur le visage parfait d'un top model.

Et plus que tout, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'Edward lui-même s'en aperçoive, et le fait qu'il ne m'ait jamais emmenée dans les restaurants huppés qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter ne me rassurait pas du tout.

Après tout, il était si beau et si charismatique, alors que je n'étais que moi, la petite Bella naïve et timorée, ou la Bella sauvageonne et dépravée. J'étais persuadée que ni l'une ni l'autre des versions de moi ne mériterait jamais Edward.

Sourdement, toute la confiance que j'avais difficilement gagnée en nous s'évapora aussi facilement que de la brume.

— Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, répondis-je d'un ton sec, parfaitement humiliée.

— Quel dommage ! dit-elle théâtralement. Je suis sûre que tu l'aurais adoré. Edward s'en délecte à chaque fois.

— Tanya, pourquoi es-tu venue ? lui demandai-je abruptement, désormais très agacée.

Elle me fixa un long moment dans les yeux, comme pour me tester, ou peut-être me séduire, mais je ne cédai pas et soutins son regard bleu azur dans lequel plus d'un homme devait s'être noyé avec délice.

— Pour disculper Carlisle, bien sûr.

— Et pour te disculper également. C'est ton seul alibi. L'Inspecteur Nolan sait très bien que tu aurais eu le temps de tuer Elisabeth en rentrant de Santa Barbara, assénai-je brutalement. Et puis, rien de plus simple pour une étudiante en pharmacie que de se procurer des barbituriques…

— Oh ! Tu es plus maline que tu n'en n'as l'air ! s'exclama Tanya avec une pointe d'ironie. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette à moitié consumée dans le cendrier en cristal face à elle et me regarda sous l'épaisse frange de ses cils. Ses doigts tremblaient et une fine pellicule de sueur maculait son front lisse. De toute évidence, elle n'appréciait pas cette conversation, même si elle s'échinait à n'en rien laisser paraître.

— Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille à Tyler et à Esmée ? Les tromper de cette façon ?

— La vie est courte, Bella. Il faut profiter des plaisirs qu'elle nous offre.

Je m'accoudai sur le bras du fauteuil de velours et glissai ma cigarette entre mes lèvres pour inhaler la fumée.

— Je suis peut-être naïve, mais je ne suis pas idiote, Tanya. Je vois clair dans ton jeu.

— Ah oui ? sembla-t-elle s'étonner.

— N'as-tu pas songé un instant aux conséquences que ta petite manigance aurait sur cette famille ? T'en es-tu jamais préoccupée ?

— Pas un seul instant. J'avais beaucoup trop d'intérêts en jeu.

— Alors c'était pour ça finalement. L'argent, constatai-je d'un ton plat.

— Les femmes sont cupides de nature, paraît-il.

Je secouai la tête avec une moue de dégoût.

— Tu n'as aucune morale.

— Oh ! Epargne-moi tes jugements de valeur ! La vie est une chienne Bella ! cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Un jour ou l'autre tu l'apprendras. A tes dépends.

— Cesse de me parler comme-ci j'étais une demeurée, Tanya ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu ne me connais absolument pas ! m'emportai-je.

— Hum… Ne serais-tu pas si innocente avec tes grands yeux de biche aux abois ? Aurais-tu fais des choses inavouables ? Toi, la petite bouseuse mal fagotée ? insinua Tanya tout en se penchant vers moi avec un sourire séduisant.

— Pas besoin d'être pomponnée comme une poupée Barbie pour séduire les hommes et leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Car nous savons toutes les deux ce qu'ils veulent, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh, tu serais finalement une affreuse petite dévergondée ! Quelle surprise !

Je secouai la tête avec un petit rire, puis la fixai froidement dans les yeux.

— Nous sommes presque pareilles toutes les deux. Je suis une salope. Et toi, tu es une putain.

— Comment oses-tu ? s'insurgea Tanya.

Je lui fis un sourire charmant à mon tour et tirai sur ma cigarette.

— Connais-tu la différence entre toi et moi, Tanya ? lui demandai-je d'une voix basse à travers les volutes de fumée.

Brusquement, ses joues virèrent au rouge et ses yeux se firent haineux, mais je ne me laissai pas impressionner. A mon tour, je me penchai vers elle en plissant les paupières.

— Je ne baise pas pour de l'argent, lui jetai-je avec mépris avant d'écraser mon mégot dans le cendrier.

— Miss Bella, Monsieur l'Inspecteur Nolan est là, m'informa Mildred depuis la porte du salon.

— Merci Mildred, je viens tout de suite, fis-je en me levant et en récupérant ma pochette. Tanya, c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi.

Elle me fit un sourire crispé et je sentis son regard dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que je pénètre dans le hall d'entrée où Ric m'attendait, élégamment vêtu d'un jean foncé et d'une chemise ajustée. Il m'accueillit avec un large sourire qui fit pétiller ses yeux d'ambre. Ses cheveux clairs, constellés de mèches blondies par le soleil, tombaient souplement sur son front, lui conférant un air espiègle et foutrement sexy.

— Vous l'avez sacrément bien mouchée ! se moqua-t-il quand je fus arrivée à sa hauteur.

— Vous avez entendu ? m'étonnai-je, légèrement troublée.

Il hocha la tête sans cesser de sourire.

— J'aime votre sens de la répartie, dit-il de sa voix rauque et douce.

Je lui souris à mon tour et quelque chose se serra dans mon ventre. Ma poitrine palpita frénétiquement et je me sentis à bout de souffle quand Ric posa sa main chaude sur ma joue et se mit à caresser doucement ma peau avec son pouce. Je me retins de fermer les paupières.

— Bella, vous êtes magnifique, murmura-t-il en laissant retomber sa main.

— Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

— On y va ? proposa-t-il tout en me guidant vers la porte d'entrée.

Je sentais sa main frôler mon dos, mais jamais il n'osa me toucher.

Au-dehors, la nuit avait enveloppé le paysage de son étreinte soyeuse et fraîche. L'humidité qui retombait sur la terre assoiffée faisait naître des parfums puissants d'humus et de fleurs qui dérivaient au grès de la brise encore tiède. Je respirai profondément. Les yeux clos, je m'en enivrai.

Subitement, je fus consciente de tout ce qui m'entourait avec une acuité étonnante, et tout semblait s'imbriquer intimement. Cette nuit calme et rafraîchissante après le tumulte et l'écrasante chaleur de la journée, la présence rassurante, l'arôme enivrant de cet homme viril et beau à mes côtés, l'effleurement sensuel, presque insoupçonnable de ses doigts sur ma peau frissonnante, mon trouble, terrifiant mais pourtant si délicieux.

Tout me semblait si clair, et pourtant tout était si confus.

Je rouvris les yeux et souris à l'homme qui me regardait avec ses yeux d'or, insondables puits ardents où je me noyais quelques fois à trop vouloir en découvrir la profondeur.

Quand nous descendîmes la volée de marches, je fus soulagée d'apercevoir mon 4x4 de location et non son antique Ford Mustang garée sur le petit parking de la villa. Il m'aida à y grimper, en me soutenant par la taille et je me sentis soulevée par ses bras forts.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence relatif où je crevais d'envie d'allumer une cigarette. Cependant, par respect pour Ric et sa volonté d'arrêter de fumer, je m'en abstins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette boule au ventre ne me quittait pas. Pourtant, depuis plusieurs jours Ric et moi étions pratiquement tout le temps ensemble.

Seulement là, cela me semblait différent. J'avais le sentiment d'être une adolescente le soir du bal de promo et bien que cela me terrifiât, quelque part dans les fibres de mon être, j'en étais profondément heureuse.

Quand Ric arrêta la voiture devant la porte du Viper Room, où se pressaient des clients qui attendaient de pouvoir entrer, parqués entre des rubans de velours, je me tournai vers lui.

— Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas nous garer ?

— Le voiturier va s'en charger.

Effectivement, dès que Ric eut ouvert sa portière, la mienne s'ouvrit sur un garçon à la chevelure rousse qui me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir du véhicule sans déchirer ma robe. Aussitôt après, Ric fut près de moi.

— Je vous remercie de nous avoir évité l'humiliation de débarquer devant ce Club dans votre vieille bagnole, lui dis-je avec un petit rire presque hystérique tout en rajustant ma robe sur mes cuisses.

— Un peu de respect pour une vieille dame, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Je secouai la tête en malmenant ma lèvre et me dandinai d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Détendez-vous Bella, m'intima Ric d'une voix chaude.

— Pourquoi pensez-vous que je sois tendue ?

— Vous avez l'air d'être au bord d'une falaise, en équilibre sur un pied, me fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je lui coulai un regard oblique, puis me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces endroits, c'est tout.

— Prenez ma main et suivez-moi. Nous allons juste nous assoir à une table et voir si Jenks ou Rodriguez se pointent.

— Bien, et s'ils viennent, que faisons-nous ?

— Je m'en occupe. Vous vous contenterez de m'attendre à notre table. Et si quelqu'un vous accoste, dites que vous êtes ma petite-amie, Ok ?

— Comme si ça allait changer les choses ! Vous pensez que si je dis que je suis votre petite-amie, on me laissera tranquille ?

— Bien sûr ! s'indigna-t-il.

— Très bien, si vous le dites, acquiesçai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Cette fois, Ric posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins, sur ma peau nue. Un long frisson me parcourut quand il remonta lentement ses doigts le long de ma colonne en me guidant vers l'entrée.

Cette caresse subtile, presque innocente, m'enflamma totalement et je ne remarquai que nous étions passés devant tout le monde qu'une fois que le gorille qui gardait farouchement la porte nous eut fait pénétrer à l'intérieur du Club.

— Venez, m'intima Ric en entrecroisant ses doigts aux miens.

Je le suivis docilement, en embrassant les lieux du regard. La pièce paraissait assez grande dans la pénombre simplement éclairée par les spots de la piste de danse et les petites lampes à abat-jours rouges posées au centre des tables rondes.

Un long bar en bois d'ébène trônait au fond de la pièce, derrière lequel les barmans tendaient l'oreille pour entendre les commandes que les clients hurlaient pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la musique.

Le nom du Club, écrit en lettres de néons rouges, surplombait des étagères remplies de verres de toutes les tailles. Au-dessus de nos têtes, les grandes palles des ventilateurs brassaient l'air chaud et saturé de l'odeur âcre des corps en sueur se pressant sur la piste de danse.

Ric me conduisit jusqu'à une table ronde entourée de banquettes rouges en cuir usé.

— Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

— Une Margarita, répondis-je en me penchant à son oreille.

Il hocha la tête et partit vers le bar de sa démarche assurée. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi. Sur la piste de danse, plusieurs filles très courtes vêtues et chaussées d'escarpins aux talons interminables se déhanchaient avec frénésie devant quelques hommes profitant du spectacle, leur bière à la main.

A une table sur ma gauche, un groupe de jeunes filles sirotaient leur cocktail à la paille en pouffant de rire. Plus loin, un couple s'embrassait à pleine bouche sur une banquette. Il me semblait même que la main de l'homme disparaissait sous la jupe de sa compagne. J'eus un sourire amusé et continuai mon observation.

C'est là que je le vis. James Middleton.

J'eus un frisson glacé dès l'instant où mes yeux croisèrent les siens, noirs et ténébreux. Affamés.

Il me fit un infime signe de tête en continuant de me fixer, un sourire inquiétant errant sur ses lèvres. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, figée comme une biche prise dans la lumière des phares, les yeux grands ouverts, épouvantée.

J'eus à peine conscience que Ric était revenu et qu'il posait un verre devant moi.

— Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il en avisant mon regard fixe et mon air angoissé.

— Il est là.

— Qui ? Jenks ?

— Non, James Middleton.

Ric suivit mon regard et fit un petit signe de tête. James Middleton se leva lentement, sans se départir de son sourire carnassier et disparut parmi la foule.

— N'ayez pas d'inquiétude Bella, il ne viendra pas vous importuner, me rassura Ric en s'asseyant face à moi.

— Je l'espère. Je n'aime pas ce type, il me fait peur.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je en jouant avec la rondelle de citron accrochée à mon verre. Quelque chose dans son regard sombre m'effraye, je ne saurais pas vous dire quoi.

— Cessez de vous inquiéter Bella, il ne peut rien vous arriver ici.

— Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, admis-je.

Ric passa une main sur son front pour repousser ses cheveux et prit une grande inspiration.

— J'ai parlé au barman, il n'a pas vu Jenks depuis un bout de temps.

— Et José Rodriguez ?

— Il vient souvent, mais le barman ne l'a pas vu ce soir, fit-il en secouant la tête.

Je me mordillai l'ongle du pouce.

— Ric, je sais à quoi il ressemble, je l'ai vu dans son bar il n'y a pas longtemps.

— Pourriez-vous le reconnaître ?

— Bien entendu.

— Alors ouvrez l'œil et prévenez-moi si vous l'apercevez quelque part.

— Entendu Ric, fis-je en saisissant mon verre. Alors trinquons à notre collaboration.

Nolan fit doucement cogner son verre contre le mien en me regardant au fond des yeux, puis il but une gorgée de whisky en faisant tinter les glaçons. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, regardant autour de nous en sirotant notre boisson.

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir emmenée dans un endroit pareil pour notre premier rendez-vous, dit Ric en souriant.

— Parce que c'est un rendez-vous ? m'étranglai-je.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky et s'essuya la lèvre doucement avec son index.

— Vous savez que c'en est un, Bella.

— Oui, admis-je avant de tremper mes lèvres dans mon verre.

Ainsi il l'avait ressenti lui-aussi. Cet émoi, ce stress inexplicable mêlé à de l'excitation qui vous fait vous sentir vibrant, vivant. Peut-être avait-il même ressenti le frémissement de ma peau quand ses doigts m'avaient caressé lentement le dos, presque timidement.

— Alors Ric, où donc m'auriez-vous emmenée ? demandai-je, en appuyant ma tête dans ma paume.

Il reposa son verre sur la table et se caressa le menton.

— Vous aimez les pique-niques ?

— Euh… oui, répondis-je, légèrement déstabilisée.

— Alors je vous aurai emmenée en haut de la colline d'Hollywood où nous aurions regardé le soleil se coucher en buvant un excellent champagne.

— Vraiment ?

— Quoi, vous n'aimez pas le champagne ?

— Si, si, j'adore le champagne !

— Ensuite, vous vous seriez allongée sur le capot de ma voiture. Je vous aurai déshabillée lentement, j'aurai pris tout mon temps, et puis nous aurions fait l'amour sous les étoiles…

J'étais hypnotisée par l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ils reflétaient des sentiments que je n'osais même pas nommer tellement ils me terrifiaient. Puis je le vis sourire et j'éclatai de rire.

— Sur le capot de votre voiture ! C'est hors de question ! Je n'oserais même pas y poser une fesse de peur qu'elle ne tombe en pièces détachées !

Ric posa ses prunelles enflammées sur moi et de nouveau, je me retrouvai captivée par ses iris dorées. Un lent sourire languide fleurit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se penche vers mon oreille.

— Vous n'êtes pas d'accord pour la voiture, mais vous êtes d'accord pour le reste, me chuchota-t-il.

Son souffle si près de ma peau, son parfum m'entourant tout à coup comme une brume puissante et délicieuse me fit tressaillir de désir et je ne pus retenir un gémissement quand son nez frôla ma mâchoire avant qu'il ne se recule pour s'adosser à sa chaise.

Je me mordis férocement la lèvre. Mon corps réagissait bien malgré moi. Cet homme me plaisait. Plus qu'il ne devrait. Et il était devant moi, séduisant et disponible, et il me désirait ardemment.

L'espace d'un instant, je fus tenté de me jeter sur ses lèvres, juste pour en goûter la saveur. Pour assouvir le besoin presque viscéral de le toucher. Mais je me rappelai juste à temps que j'avais déjà Edward dans ma vie, même s'il m'avait caché sa petite escapade avec Tanya à New York.

— Ne faites pas ça, Ric, le suppliai-je d'une voix enrouée.

— Quoi Bella ?

— Me tenter…

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous résister, lui avouai-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

— Alors cessez de lutter, dit-il en me prenant la main sur la table.

De nouveau, je perdis tous mes repères, et ma conscience s'envola. Je contemplai ses lèvres tout en mordillant la mienne avant de revenir à ses yeux que je découvris sauvages, embrasés. J'exhalai un profond soupir de frustration et ôtai doucement ma main de ses doigts.

— Je ne peux pas, Ric. Je suis désolée, soufflai-je d'une voix brisée.

A ce moment, un grand gars brun coupé très court tapa sur l'épaule de Ric.

— Richard Nolan ! Ca fait un bail !

Ric se retourna et son visage s'illumina au moment où il avisa le grand gaillard qui lui faisait face.

— Teddy Burke ! s'exclama Ric en se levant pour serrer la main du type. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Je les observai un moment discuter dans l'agitation ambiante avec l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. J'avais envie de retourner à New York et de me morfondre dans mon minuscule appartement pourri avec pour seul et unique soucis dans ma vie que ma solitude. Mais je savais que faire marche arrière, fuir encore une fois, n'était définitivement pas la solution à mon inextricable problème : j'étais amoureuse de deux hommes.

Ric se tourna vers moi et me présenta son ami. Je lui serrai la main avec un sourire poli et il s'éloigna après avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule de Ric. Je le regardai se diriger vers le bar pour rejoindre certainement son groupe d'amis, quand je croisai un visage connu.

— Alors là si je m'attendais à rencontrer Teddy ici ! s'exclama Ric avec un visage jovial.

Mais quand il avisa mon regard fixe il se rassit rapidement face à moi et fronça les sourcils.

— Bella ?

— José Rodriguez, je crois que c'est lui là-bas, fis-je en tendant le menton.

— Lequel ? demanda Ric en se retournant.

— Le grand balèze portoricain avec la veste en jean.

— Vous en êtes sûre ?

— Certaine.

— Très bien, alors ne bougez pas d'ici, je reviens.

— Ok, faites vite.

Ric partit à grandes enjambées rejoindre José Rodriguez. Je les observai un moment discuter, puis ils s'éloignèrent et je ne pus les distinguer plus longtemps. Je soupirai en me tordant le cou quand une voix près de moi me fit sursauter.

— Vous me cherchez peut-être ? me demanda lentement James Middleton, debout à côté de la banquette sur laquelle j'étais assise.

— Oh ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! hoquetai-je, une main sur ma poitrine affolée.

— Vous m'en voyez désolé. Ce n'est pas l'effet que je fais aux femmes d'habitude.

— Je suis navrée, je ne vous avais pas vu approcher. Je cherchais Ric.

— Ric ?

— Ric Nolan, précisai-je.

— Oh, alors comme ça vous et ce cher Inspecteur Nolan...

— Oui, confirmai-je d'un ton incisif. Je suis sa petite-amie.

James fit claquer sa langue tout en secouant la tête.

— Il est bien inconscient de vous laisser seule ici. Quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrait vous importuner, constata-t-il en s'installant sur la banquette à côté de moi.

— Il va revenir, il n'en a pas pour longtemps, affirmai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je sentis ma pochette vibrer sur mes genoux et l'ouvris précipitamment, espérant que ce soit Ric qui m'appelle. Mais c'était Edward.

Je me mordis sauvagement la lèvre. Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Pas avec le vacarme assourdissant de la musique, ni avec James Middleton à côté de moi qui pensait que Ric était mon petit-ami. Et puis, avais-je vraiment envie de lui parler de toute façon ?

J'avais été blessée d'apprendre de la bouche de Tanya qu'ils étaient sortis dîner. J'aurais voulu que ce soit Edward qui me le dise et il en avait eu l'occasion quand nous nous étions parlé au téléphone. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Je ressentais ce mensonge par omission comme une trahison.

Je restai un instant à contempler l'écran, le pouce en l'air au-dessus de la touche rouge, puis je me décidai à rejeter l'appel.

— Rien de grave ? s'enquit James une fois que j'eus relevé les yeux vers lui.

— Non, mais je dois y aller. Je suis désolée.

— Déjà ? Mais vous n'avez pas presque pas touché à votre verre.

— Je n'ai pas soif, fis-je sèchement en me levant.

— Dommage que vous partiez déjà Bella, j'aurais aimé vous parler d'une chose qu'Elisabeth m'avait confiée le jour de sa mort.

Je le dévisageai quelques secondes, méfiante, puis la curiosité me piqua et je me rassis lentement en posant ma pochette sur la table.

— Allez-y.

— Buvons d'abord, fit-il en levant son verre.

Je le fixai un long moment, plus très sûre de ce que je devais faire. Ce type m'effrayait et me fascinait en même temps. Quelque chose dans ses yeux sombres me faisais penser à une bête dangereuse, mais j'avais autant envie de fuir que de rester. Il me fit un large sourire pour m'encourager. Finalement, je me saisis de mon verre et le fis tinter contre le sien.

— A notre rencontre, Isabella.

Mon prénom en entier sonna dans sa bouche comme une obscénité. Il l'avait prononcé avec tant de lenteur et d'impudicité que je me sentie immédiatement paniquée. Néanmoins, je tentai de n'en laisser rien paraître. Si James Middleton savait quelque chose sur la mort d'Elisabeth, je devais l'entendre.

Je trempai donc mes lèvres dans mon cocktail et en avalai une gorgée.

— Je vous écoute, James. Que vous a dit Elisabeth ?

— Ne soyez donc pas si pressée, nous avons tout notre temps. Il n'y a aucune trace de la Police en vue, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, en effet, confirmai-je sombrement.

James leva son verre avec un sourire animal et le porta à sa bouche. Je l'imitai. S'il voulait me saouler, ce n'est pas avec un seul Margarita qu'il y parviendrait. Je pouvais donc attendre encore un peu qu'il veuille bien se décider à parler.

— Ce brave Inspecteur Nolan a bien de la chance de vous avoir prise dans ses filets. Je vous trouve éblouissante.

— Je ne suis pas un vulgaire gibier qu'on chasse, James, répliquai-je durement.

— Oui éblouissante, et très sauvage, aussi.

J'avalai une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Je commençais à me sentir très mal à l'aise.

— Vous savez Bella, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place, reprit-il.

— A quel propos ?

— A propos de la chasse. Pour moi, vous êtes une magnifique créature impétueuse et indomptée, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je saurais vous apprivoiser.

Je portai une main à mon front soudainement moite tout en dévisageant James. Ses propos étaient proprement scandaleux.

— Vous avez une bien étrange manière de traiter les femmes, lui fis-je sèchement remarquer.

— La plupart ne s'en sont jamais plainte.

— Vraiment ? Eh bien permettez-moi de vous dire que je n'apprécie guère d'être comparée à du gibier.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive et clignai des paupières. La pièce sombre tanguait devant mes yeux, rendant les lumières blafardes floues. La musique s'était transformée en un bourdonnement sourd dont le son m'arrivait comme atténué par des boules de coton.

— Je suis sûr de pouvoir vous faire changer d'avis, chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

— Ne me touchez pas… articulai-je péniblement en tentant de me lever.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir les jambes en laine, et ma tête me tournait affreusement. James me saisit la main et me força à me rasseoir.

— Ca ne va pas Bella ? Vous êtes toute pâle.

— Je… je ne me sens pas très bien, marmonnai-je alors que je sentais mes paupières s'alourdirent.

Je voulus prendre mon verre pour en regarder le contenu, mais mes mouvements paraissaient ralentis et gourds et ma main heurta le verre qui se renversa sur la table.

— Que… que m'avez-vous fait boire ? bredouillai-je en me pressant le front.

— Vous avez besoin de prendre un peu l'air, venez appuyez-vous sur moi.

— Non ! Ric… où est Ric ?

— Il n'est pas là. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui, je suis là.

Je protestai mollement, incapable d'articuler une parole cohérente.

Je sentis avec dégoût la main de James passer dans mon dos et me saisir par la taille, mais j'étais trop embrumée pour résister. Il m'extirpa de la banquette et je titubai contre son corps. Quand je fus debout, un vertige indescriptible me prit à tel point que je dus m'appuyer sur James pour ne pas chuter lourdement.

Incapable de tenir ma tête droite, je la laissai reposer contre son épaule et il m'entraîna loin de l'agitation des corps enfiévrés par la musique.

— N'ayez crainte ma douce et farouche Isabella, je vais prendre bien soin de vous, susurra-t-il d'un ton pervers.

Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme un terrible avertissement, mais mon corps était mou, sans réaction. J'étais à sa merci. Je sentis l'air frais sur mon visage et mes bras nus, mais contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il ne me fit aucun bien.

J'eus la vague impression que nous quittions la rue animée pour s'enfoncer dans une ruelle obscure, mais je dus tomber dans une sorte de coma qui ne me quitta que lorsque James me plaqua violemment contre un mur de brique rugueux et pressa son corps contre le mien.

— Tu es tellement appétissante Isabella, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Tellement bandante dans cette robe. Dès que je t'ai vue dans mon restaurant j'ai eu envie de faire ça.

Sa langue lécha mon lobe et dans un sursaut d'énergie désespéré, je tentai de le repousser, mais de nouveau, mon corps me trahit et je chancelai sur mes jambes.

— Tout doux, ma belle, roucoula-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

Et il abattit sa main sur mon visage avec une telle force que la douleur se répandit en moi comme une trainée de feu. Il enroula ses doigts autour de mon cou et serra fort. Un gargouillis étranglé s'échappa de mes poumons alors que j'étouffais, la bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'un filet d'air. J'eus la pensée fugitive que j'allais mourir et je tentai en vain de me débattre pour le faire lâcher prise.

Mais il était fort. Beaucoup trop fort. Mes piètres tentatives pour lui résister demeurèrent sans effet. J'étais comme un chaton se battant contre un tigre.

Alors que je sentais mes poumons prendre feu, enfin ses doigts se desserrèrent autour de ma gorge. Je toussai et pris une grande inspiration douloureuse et sifflante.

— Pas tout de suite. Rien ne m'empêche d'en profiter un peu avant, marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Il saisit mes poignets dans une de ses mains larges et puissantes et les maintint fermement au-dessus de ma tête. Son autre main glissa avec lenteur le long de mon cou, jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il agrippa ma robe qui céda dans un crissement de tissu déchiré.

— Non ! suppliai-je.

— Ferme-la ! hurla-t-il.

James saisit un de mes seins dans sa main et le malaxa sans délicatesse. La peau nue de mon dos frotta contre la pierre alors que James meurtrissait ma chair entre ses doigts impudiques.

Je sanglotais, haletant un souffle erratique entre mes lèvres tremblotantes. Sa main froide et moite quitta ma poitrine et remonta le tissu de ma robe, découvrant la lisière de mon bas de soie noir.

— Petite putain ! jura-t-il. C'est pour me rendre fou que tu portes des trucs pareils, c'est ça, hein !

— Je vous en prie… non…, continuai-je de supplier.

— J'ai dit : ferme-la !

Dans les brumes de mon cerveau terrifié, j'eus le sentiment distinct que j'allais souffrir. D'abominables scènes de viol passèrent devant mes yeux vitreux dont une larme s'échappa. James m'attrapa par le menton, serrant ses doigts à m'en faire exploser la mâchoire et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue viola ma bouche avec brutalité.

— Tu aimes ça, hein petite salope ! susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres en me regardant avec des yeux fous. Tu vas aimer ça, crois-moi ! Je vais te baiser comme tu le mérites ! Comme la chienne que tu es !

James m'attrapa par les épaules et me jeta violemment au sol. Ma tête cogna contre le bitume encore tiède de la torride journée de canicule et une douleur sourde et lancinante vrilla mes tempes battantes.

Un cri étranglé sortit de ma gorge avant qu'il ne plaque sa main sur ma bouche avec rudesse. J'eus un hoquet de frayeur quand je sentis le corps de James peser sur moi de tout son poids. Sa main se referma sur ma fesse, me griffant douloureusement la peau, avant qu'il ne m'arrache mon sous-vêtement d'un geste brusque et bestial.

Les yeux agrandis par la terreur, le cerveau empêtré dans la drogue, je sentis le peu de force qui me restait me quitter petit à petit. Mon corps ne me répondait plus et mon esprit était hors d'état de marche. J'étais fichue. Ce connard de James allait abuser de moi dans une ruelle sombre et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Je sentis le désespoir s'infiltrer en moi, se mêler à la frayeur insoutenable qui me tenaillait les tripes et mes larmes jaillirent de plus belle.

Il cessa de me bâillonner pour déboutonner son jean et j'en profitai pour hurler. Mais le cri qui sortit de ma gorge ressembla juste à un souffle apeuré. Néanmoins, il me gifla d'une force qui me fit basculer la tête contre l'asphalte rugueux.

La joue meurtrie, le visage baigné de larmes, je regardai mon agresseur dans ses yeux noirs et j'y vis l'éclat de la folie. Le goût de mon sang envahit ma bouche alors qu'il appuyait de nouveau sa paume sur mes lèvres et me faisait écarter largement les jambes avec son genou.

A moitié suffoquée par sa main écrasée sur ma bouche, je priais pour enfin tomber dans l'inconscience avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, qu'il ne me viole avec férocité et barbarie.

Mais je continuais à être consciente de tout. Seul mon corps était inerte, ramolli, malléable comme de la pâte à modeler. Mon cerveau continuait avec épouvante à enregistrer tout. Je n'avais pas la force de lutter. Il avait raison. Je n'étais qu'une petite salope, et je méritais ce qui m'arrivait.

Déjà, James avait saisi son sexe dur dans sa main et me regardait avec un air sadique.

— Je vais te faire crier, petite putain ! vociféra-t-il.

Je le regardai avec des yeux épouvantés alors qu'il me surplombait, prêt à s'enfoncer en moi avec sauvagerie.

Un bruit lointain et sec retentit, et James s'immobilisa soudainement. Ses yeux me fixaient toujours mais ils semblaient vides, éteints, puis il s'abattit sur moi avec une violence inouïe et ne bougea plus. Le souffle coupé par le poids de son corps, je suffoquais et hoquetais alors qu'un liquide chaud et poisseux coulait sur mon épaule, puis son corps roula sur le côté.

Au loin résonnaient des voix affolées. Je tournai mes yeux qui ne voyaient rien dans toutes les directions en tentant d'hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge contractée.

Deux bras forts me soulevèrent et je me laissai emporter, résignée, soumise, brisée. Je sentis une main douce caresser mon visage, rajuster ma robe puis j'entendis une voix m'appeler. Désespérément.

Cette voix basse et rauque s'insinua dans mon esprit empoisonné et je forçai mes sens à la reconnaître. Mes yeux brouillés de larmes s'accrochèrent à un visage penché au-dessus de moi. Son visage. J'aurais voulu lever une main pour le toucher, juste pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, mais j'en étais bien incapable.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre mon front brûlant et me berça doucement pendant que lentement, inexorablement, je sombrais dans un sommeil artificiel en murmurant son prénom dans un souffle éraillé. Ric…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous donne rendez-vous lundi prochain pour la suite.**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour !**

**Bon, je sais que je ne vais pas faire que des heureuses et que vous vous attendiez toutes (ou presque !) à une belle romance avec Edward, seulement j'ai envie de torturer sadiquement (héhé !) les personnages avant !**

**Pas d'inquiétudes tout de même, cette fic reste une Bella/Edward, avec tout ce que cela sous-entend… D'ailleurs c'est le dernier chapitre sans lui.**

**Que vous adhériez ou non, je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire et de m'avoir fait partager vos points de vue, vos déceptions, et vos attentes. Je suis heureuse de cet échange si enrichissant et je vous en remercie chaleureusement.**

**Merci également pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et en favoris. Je remercie également les anonymes : Sandry, No, Anne (cette fiction comporte 30 chapitre et un épilogue, donc on arrive bientôt au bout !), Vanin63, Flopy69, et Guest. Je suis déçue de ne pouvoir vous répondre par mp.**

**Mais cesse de bavardage, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Je m'éveillai courbatue et trempée de sueur dans un lit immense et inconnu. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en papillonnant avant de s'habituer progressivement à la lumière. A plat dos sur le matelas, je scrutai la pièce à la décoration épurée, la peau recouverte de sueur poisseuse et d'un épais vernis d'angoisse.

Les rideaux tirés gardaient la pièce dans une pénombre accueillante, même s'il avait l'air de faire jour au-dehors, et une lampe allumée projetait un halo cylindrique et tremblotant sur la table de chevet en bois sombre. Je pris une profonde inspiration sifflante et douloureuse, et reconnus immédiatement le parfum qui y flottait.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières en tentant de me souvenir ce que j'avais fait la veille pour me retrouver dans le lit de Ric.

J'avalai douloureusement ma salive et passai une main chétive sur mon front moite alors que la migraine s'infiltrait dans mon crâne. Je poussai un gémissement étouffé. Tout mon corps semblait endolori. Chaque muscle que je sollicitais me procurait une douleur effroyable et lancinante.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, je me figeai alors que des souvenirs nébuleux de la soirée de la veille me revenaient en mémoire et je suffoquai sous l'effet de la panique.

Affolée, je rabattis les draps d'un coup sec et me levai rapidement. Trop rapidement. La pièce bascula autour de moi et je dus me soutenir à la table de chevet pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol.

Une fois mon vertige dissipé, j'avançai prudemment dans la chambre et je me plaçai devant le grand miroir installé au fond de la pièce. Mes doigts tremblants déboutonnèrent la chemise avec laquelle j'avais vraisemblablement dormi et j'en ouvris lentement les deux pans, révélant ma poitrine nue et un boxer d'homme.

Je palpai mon corps convulsivement, recherchant les traces des outrages que James m'avait infligés la veille. Ma poitrine était marquée d'auréoles bleutées, la peau de mon dos et de mes cuisses était lardée de griffures.

Je posai ma main sur ma joue enflée et cuisante, faisant glisser mes doigts sur ma peau douloureuse, jusqu'à ma lèvre meurtrie, puis ma main longea mon cou, effleura les hématomes bleuâtres qui l'entouraient comme un ruban de douleur.

Je frémis au souvenir de James. De ses yeux noirs où dansait une lueur de folie assassine. Je me rappelai de ses mains froides et indécentes malmenant ma chair, de sa langue implacable forçant mes lèvres. Je me souvins de la frayeur et de la terrible angoisse qui m'avait assaillie quand j'avais compris qu'il allait me violer avec une férocité d'animal enragé.

Je me souvins aussi du sentiment d'impuissance qui m'avait tenaillée, au point de penser que je méritais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire endurer.

Des larmes brûlantes piquèrent mes yeux alors que je fixai mon visage tuméfié dans le miroir, mais je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas offrir à James cette faiblesse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ric, en jean usé et tee-shirt blanc. Il entra sans bruit et je le suivis des yeux dans le miroir alors qu'il s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de moi. Je me retournai lentement et le fixai douloureusement, les bras le long du corps.

Mes larmes dansaient sur le bord de mes paupières alors que mes yeux s'accrochaient aux siens, s'y cramponnaient. Son visage livide était défait et ses yeux ourlés de cernes exprimaient une profonde souffrance.

Puis son regard balaya mon corps exposé, impudique. Le désir qui les animait d'ordinaire quand il me regardait avait disparu et il s'avança vers moi, ses pieds nus glissant sans bruit sur le parquet clair. Dans un geste d'une tendresse bouleversante, il rattacha un à un les boutons de ma chemise avant de m'attirer dans ses bras.

Son étreinte était chaude et délicate, attentionnée, réconfortante. Ric posa sa joue ombrée de barbe contre ma tempe et je me laissai aller tout contre lui. Un lourd sanglot souleva ma poitrine alors que mes larmes coulaient enfin sur mon visage, puis tout mon corps fut secoué de tremblements incontrôlables et j'enroulai mes bras autour de la taille de Ric.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule, mouillant son tee-shirt de larmes amères et libératrices, pour tenter de retenir le hurlement qui menaçait de me déchirer la poitrine.

— Je suis désolé Bella, chuchota-t-il contre mes cheveux emmêlés.

Il était désolé. Il m'avait sauvée de la folie d'une brute qui voulait me violer, et il était désolé. Si j'avais été plus lucide à cet instant, l'ironie de la situation m'aurait fait rire, mais j'étais bien trop enragée pour ça.

Le feu qui brûlait au fond de moi, couvant depuis mon réveil angoissé, comme privé d'oxygène, se ranima insidieusement et je sentis monter un grondement sourd provenant du fond de mes entrailles.

Je tentai de refaire surface en m'agrippant à Ric de toutes mes forces, de me retenir à ma raison défaillante, mais je n'y parvins pas.

Alors elle sortit. Cette rage aveugle, cette violence primitive et sauvage qui s'étouffait dans ma gorge. Elle s'échappa de moi quand je hurlai contre le torse puissant de Ric. Je hurlai toute ma souffrance, toute ma douleur, ma frustration et ma honte. Je me libérai d'elles en même temps que l'air qui quittait mes poumons.

Ric demeura silencieux et calme jusqu'à ce que mes cris ne se transforment en sanglots, même si je sentais ses muscles se raidir, mais quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix grave et enrouée.

— Chut, c'est fini Bella. Il ne te touchera plus.

— Je vais le tuer ! crachai-je avec fureur en tentant de me dégager de ses bras.

— Tu ne peux pas…

— Si je peux ! l'interrompis-je d'une voix froide et dure. Je vais tuer ce salaud pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir !

Ric m'attrapa par les épaules et riva ses yeux d'ambre aux miens.

— Bella, il est mort !

J'eus un instant de flottement, où j'oscillai entre la colère et le soulagement.

— Quoi ? glapis-je.

— Je l'ai tué, avoua Ric d'un ton grave.

— Tu l'as tué ? Mais quand ?

— Dans la ruelle, avant qu'il... s'interrompit-il.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? Je voulais le faire payer ! Je voulais qu'il souffre ! C'était à moi de le tuer ! hurlai-je en tambourinant la poitrine de Ric avec mes poings. C'était à moi de le tuer, répétai-je d'une voix brisée.

— Il allait te violer Bella ! cria-t-il en saisissant mes poignets. J'ai même cru que j'étais arrivé trop tard ! J'ai cru devenir fou quand je l'ai vu allongé sur toi ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je lui ai tiré une balle dans la tête.

Ses yeux d'or semblaient m'implorer de je ne sais quelle supplique. Peut-être voulait-il que je lui pardonne d'avoir commis un crime à ma place ? La dérision de la situation m'apparut clairement et je dégageai doucement mes poignets des larges mains de Ric. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'avais failli me faire violer par un pervers et j'en voulais à l'homme qui m'avait sauvée parce qu'il m'avait refusé la possibilité de me venger.

A quoi cela m'aurait-il servi ? A pourrir en prison pour meurtre ? J'avais vraiment perdu la tête.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et fourrai mes mains profondément dans mes cheveux.

— Bella, ça va ? demanda Ric en s'asseyant près de moi.

Après deux inspirations, je levai la tête pour le regarder et m'essuyai les yeux avec mes pouces.

— Oui, ça va.

Il hocha lentement la tête, l'air brisé.

— Merci Ric. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je… il…

— Arrête ! C'est à cause de moi si tu t'es retrouvée dans cette ruelle avec cet enculé ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener !

— Cesse de te blâmer, ce n'était pas ta faute ! ripostai-je en me levant prestement.

Ric serra les poings si fort que je crus entendre craquer les phalanges de ses doigts. Je m'approchai doucement et lui posai une main légère sur sa joue râpeuse.

— Ric, je vais bien, je t'assure, le rassurai-je. Enfin, si on exclut cette épouvantable migraine, constatai-je en fermant fortement les paupières.

— C'est l'effet de la drogue que tu as ingéré. J'ai de l'aspirine si tu veux, proposa-t-il en ôtant ma main de son visage.

— Ce n'est pas de refus ! Qu'est-ce que James avait mis dans mon verre ?

— Du Valium.

— Oh mon Dieu… soufflai-je avec dégoût avant de baisser les yeux vers Ric. Il l'a sûrement mis dans mon verre quand j'étais occupée avec mon portable.

— Il avait bien préparé son coup, remarqua-t-il.

— Je lui ai dit que j'étais ta petite-amie pourtant ! tentai-je de plaisanter pour le dérider un peu, mais il me fit un pâle sourire crispé.

Je poussai un profond soupir alors qu'une question me taraudait.

— Ric, comment a-t-il su que nous serions dans ce Club ?

— Je l'ignore, Bella.

— Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? demandai-je alors.

— Quand je suis retourné à notre table, tu n'y étais plus. J'ai vu ton verre renversé et ton petit sac sur la table. Tu ne serais jamais partie sans, alors je me suis douté qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

— Très juste.

— Je t'ai cherché partout dans le Club, mais je ne t'ai vue nulle part. Puis, j'ai demandé au videur et il m'a dit t'avoir vu sortir avec un type aux cheveux longs, et que tu avais l'air saoule.

— Bon sang !

— Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée dans la rue non plus. J'ai fureté un peu aux alentours et puis j'ai entendu des bruits de lutte. Quand je l'ai vu sur toi, je suis rentré dans une rage folle !

— Alors tu l'as exécuté.

— Oui. Je lui ai tiré une balle dans sa putain de tête alors qu'il tenait encore sa bite à la main, grogna-t-il.

Je frémis d'horreur à la pensée de ce qui se serait passé si Ric n'était pas intervenu. Je reposai mes yeux sur lui et constatai qu'il avait l'air en proie à une rage qui semblait le dévorer de l'intérieur.

Je me rassis près de lui et posai ma main sur la sienne. Doucement, j'insinuai mes doigts entre les siens alors que son regard était perdu dans la contemplation des lattes du plancher.

— Ric, je vais bien, chuchotai-je alors qu'il hochait lentement la tête sans me regarder. Vas-tu avoir des ennuis à cause de ça ?

— Non, je ne crois pas.

Je caressai la peau douce de sa main avec la pulpe de mon pouce et au bout d'un long moment, il tourna enfin la tête vers moi. Je lui fis un mince sourire alors que nos yeux se retrouvaient. Il était secoué par ce qu'il avait vu la veille, sûrement autant que moi avant que je ne flotte dans un brouillard épais et pâteux.

De nouveau, ce petit pli se creusa entre ses sourcils et je lâchai sa main pour venir le lisser du bout de mes doigts. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. J'avais envie d'effacer de nos mémoires la terrible soirée d'hier aussi facilement que j'aurai pu gommer cette ride.

Ric ne me rendit pas mon sourire, alors que j'effleurai timidement sa joue piquante. Alors j'eus envie de le réconforter à mon tour. Après tout, ce ne serait qu'un baiser…

Il ne bougea pas lorsque je me penchai lentement vers lui. Mes lèvres effarouchées effleurèrent les siennes sans vraiment les toucher et un frémissement de panique me parcourut toute entière alors que le souvenir des lèvres froides de James me revenait en mémoire.

Je m'arrêtai, les yeux clos, suspendue au-dessus de sa bouche, tremblante, troublée et suffoquée. Nos souffles haletants se mêlèrent alors que Ric posait son front tout contre le mien et quand je rouvris les paupières, je fus happée par ses yeux d'or assombris et ce que j'y lu me coupa le souffle. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de tendresse, autant d'espoir brûlant dans un regard.

L'image de James s'évapora lentement, laissant place à l'homme doux et tendre qui m'avait serrée dans ses bras forts quelques minutes plus tôt, et qui m'avait sauvée d'une terrible agression dont j'aurai gardé les séquelles à vie.

Un de ses doigts traça une ligne de ma joue jusqu'à la naissance de mon cou me faisant frissonner délicieusement. Un souffle laborieux et exalté s'échappa de ma bouche alors que la main de Ric se glissait sous l'épaisseur de mes cheveux, saisissant doucement ma nuque pour m'attirer vers lui.

Alors que je me perdais dans son regard de feu, je me sentis soudain comme au bord d'un gouffre tourbillonnant qui tentait par tous les moyens de m'aspirer au fond, irrépressiblement. Son regard reflétait des sentiments que je n'osais même pas imaginer sans frémir mais qui rallumaient dans mon cœur une flamme depuis bien trop longtemps éteinte. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il me fallait lutter, détacher mes yeux des siens pour ne pas me noyer.

Mais je me laissai emporter quand même, je m'y engouffrai corps et âme.

Quand sa bouche chaude et humide se moula sur la mienne, je crus souffrir mille morts. Je m'accrochai à sa taille comme une naufragée ballottée par la houle et cherchai vainement à sauvegarder les quelques bribes de conscience qui me restait.

Je ne voulais pas le laisser entrer dans cet espace intime et réconfortant que j'essayais si farouchement de protéger depuis ma rupture douloureuse avec Jacob. Mais la bouche de Ric était trop enivrante.

Son baiser était trop sensuel pour que je puisse résister. Son rythme lent et lascif m'enivrait tel un élixir puissant, me forçant à m'ouvrir davantage. Je ne pouvais plus penser à rien du tout, pas avec le vacarme de mon cœur cognant contre mes côtes, pulsant dans mes veines, battant dans mes tempes.

Dans un vertige halluciné, je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû pas souffrir autant d'un baiser. Que je n'aurais pas souffert autant si Ric ne s'était pas donné à moi si totalement.

Mon prénom voleta sur ses lèvres alors qu'il le murmurait contre les miennes, frémissantes, avant que sa bouche ne s'y repose à nouveau. Elle avait le goût de mes larmes et du désir enfiévré. Ric me taquina les lèvres du bout de sa langue avant d'en reprendre possession. Son baiser se fit plus exigeant, plus affamé. Il se répercuta en moi comme un écho, une passion dévorante et inassouvie.

Je pressai mon corps endolori contre le sien, sentant sa puissance, sa chaleur m'envelopper. Sa poitrine tressauta quand il gémit contre mes lèvres avant d'approfondir notre baiser tout en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

J'étais en train de me perdre dans ses bras, dans sa bouche, sans réticence aucune. J'étais juste dominée par cette envie insatiable d'avoir plus, d'être toujours plus proche de lui. Et cela me fit peur.

Je posai mes mains sur la poitrine de Ric et le fis reculer doucement avant d'être totalement hors de contrôle.

Quand nos bouches se quittèrent, la pièce résonna de nos respirations haletantes, enivrées par les parfums du désir.

— Je rêve de ce moment depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, chuchota-t-il contre ma joue qu'il caressa doucement de la sienne, douce et virile.

— Je… je ne peux pas, Ric… balbutiai-je.

— Je sais.

Je soupirai en me mordillant la lèvre encore gonflée et rougie d'avoir été embrassée. Ric m'observa longuement, une sourde inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles fauves.

— Je pensais que ce n'était rien, que je me sentirais mieux après. J'avais tort sur toute la ligne, constatai-je à voix basse.

— A quel propos ?

— A propos de ce baiser, précisai-je.

— Tu avais peur de ne pas l'apprécier ?

— Je _voulais_ ne pas l'apprécier !

— Mais tu as aimé m'embrasser.

— Oui, reconnus-je. Et cela complique tout…

Je surpris le sourire fugitif qui passa sur les lèvres de Ric et je me sentie encore plus mal. Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourrée ? J'étais coincée dans ce triangle amoureux infernal et je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais procéder pour m'en sortir sans blesser personne. Inéluctablement, quelqu'un allait souffrir.

La sonnerie de mon portable retentit depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

— Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner, m'informa sombrement Ric.

— Edward…

Il hocha lentement la tête.

— Tu devrais répondre.

— Non. Pas maintenant, soupirai-je en baissant les yeux.

Même si je crevais d'envie d'entendre sa voix, je ne voulais pas lui mentir à nouveau et à ce moment même, je me sentais totalement incapable de lui avouer que je venais d'embrasser un autre homme. Le parfum de la culpabilité s'insinua en moi par tous les pores de ma peau. Que venais-je de faire ? Que venais-je de faire à Edward ?

Avec frayeur et dégoût, je réprimai un frémissement en repensant à la fille que j'étais il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Avant de rencontrer Edward. Avant que ma vie entière ne bascule dans cet épouvantable chaos. Etais-je en train de redevenir cette petite trainée dépressive qui se vengeait sur les hommes ? Qu'avait fait Edward pour mériter que je le trahisse de la sorte ? J'étais vraiment immonde !

Mais pour le moment, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche.

— Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?

— Oui, bien sûr. C'est de ce côté. Tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je vais faire du café, dit Ric avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je poussai un profond soupir et regardai autour de moi. Ma robe traînait sur un bras du fauteuil. Je la saisis presque avec dégoût en pinçant les lèvres. Elle était complètement déchirée sur le devant. Un de mes bas noir tomba au sol. Je réprimai un haut-le cœur et mis une main sur ma bouche avant de balancer le tout sur le fauteuil et de sortir de la pièce presque en courant.

Je trouvai facilement la salle de bain dont la porte était entrouverte. J'ôtai la chemise ainsi que le boxer de Ric et les fourrai dans le panier à linge sale, puis je me glissai sous le jet de la douche.

L'eau chaude ne parvint pas à décontracter totalement les muscles crispés de mes épaules mais j'eus le sentiment qu'elle me débarrassait de cette angoisse qui collait à ma peau, de cette saleté que James avait déposé sur moi en posant ses mains indécentes et impudiques. Toute cette eau souillée ruissela sur mon corps avant de s'engouffrer en tourbillonnant dans le trou de vidange.

A travers les volutes de vapeur d'eau, mon esprit divagua de nouveau vers Edward. Je lui devais une explication. Je devais tout lui dire : la tentative de meurtre, l'agression et le baiser.

En utilisant le gel douche de Ric pour frictionner mon corps, j'envisageais la façon d'expliquer à Edward ce que j'avais vécu depuis son départ pour New York, mais je ne réussis pas à trouver une formulation convenable.

Avec un nœud à l'estomac, je décidai que j'aviserai le moment venu et je sortis de la cabine de douche emmitouflée dans une épaisse serviette blanche. Comme je n'avais pas de vêtements de rechange, je me résolue à descendre comme ça.

Lorsque je débarquai dans le salon, les yeux de Ric s'agrandirent de surprise, puis un franc sourire étira ses lèvres souples.

— Tu veux vraiment ma mort ! s'écria-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas vêtements de rechange Ric. Et si j'avais vraiment voulu ta mort, je serais descendue toute nue.

— Merci d'être aussi charitable avec moi, railla-t-il en souriant. Tu trouveras une chemise et un boxer dans ma chambre.

— Merci. Au fait ! m'écriai-je en me retournant, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que José Rodriguez t'avait dit hier soir.

— Pas grand-chose, répondit-il en lançant la cafetière, mais il a confirmé que James était bien avec Jenks et lui le soir de la mort d'Elisabeth. Ils jouaient aux cartes avec un type dont il ne se souvient plus le nom mais qui les a tous plumés. Apparemment James est parti furax aux alentours de minuit et demi.

— Minuit et demi… répétai-je. Elisabeth était déjà morte à cette heure-là. Ca ne peut pas être lui l'auteur du meurtre.

— Non, probablement pas. En revanche, c'est bien lui qui nous a tiré dessus l'autre soir. On a retrouvé un pistolet dans son appartement et on l'a comparé avec la balle retrouvée dans le mur de l'entrée. Les analyses sont positives : il s'agit bien du même revolver. Il était également propriétaire d'un pick-up noir qui est salement amoché.

— Ce type était dingue… au moins, on est débarrassé de lui, murmurai-je. José Rodriguez sait-il où est Jason Jenks ?

— Non, il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

— A part nous confirmer l'alibi de Middleton, ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, constatai-je en soupirant.

— Non, en effet. Mais il m'a appris tout de même que Jenks s'était absenté pendant leur partie de poker le soir de la mort d'Elisabeth Price.

— Combien de temps ?

— Environ une heure. Il ne serait revenu que vers 23h30.

— Ric, il a très bien pu se rendre à la villa et la tuer !

— Je sais. C'est pourquoi nous devons le retrouver. Allez, va t'habiller avant que je ne perde tous mes moyens !

Je ris doucement et remontai les escaliers pieds nus pendant qu'il cassait des œufs dans une poêle.

Une fois dans la chambre de Ric, j'ouvris le premier tiroir de la commode et fouillai quelques instants à la recherche d'un caleçon. Ma main effleura une surface dure et froide. Je soulevai les vêtements et découvris un cadre photo. Le cliché représentait Ric en uniforme d'apparat de la Police posant à côté d'un homme souriant. Son père, certainement.

— Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je sursautai au son de la voix de Ric, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je ne l'avais pas entendu monter les marches.

— Rien ! m'exclamai-je en reposant la photo dans le tiroir, toute en rougissant furieusement.

Il s'approcha de moi et saisit le cadre qu'il examina de longues minutes, sans rien dire.

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, m'excusai-je alors qu'il demeurait silencieux. C'est ton père n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je doucement après quelques instants.

— Oui. Cette photo, c'est pratiquement le seul bon souvenir que j'ai de lui.

Il s'assit sur le lit, la photo à la main, perdu dans ses pensées.

— Pourquoi la gardes-tu au fond d'un tiroir ?

— Parce que cette photo me rappelle à quel point tous les autres moments étaient difficiles.

— Raconte-moi, murmurai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Nous ne nous entendions pas bien mon père et moi. C'était quelqu'un de très exigeant et j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il n'était jamais assez fier de moi.

— Sauf sur cette photo.

— Oui. Elle a été prise le jour où j'ai débuté l'école de Police. Mais après, les disputes ont repris de plus belle. Le fait que je marche sur ses traces le rendait encore plus intransigeant. Je devais être irréprochable. La veille de sa mort, nous avions eu une violente dispute.

— Tu t'en veux de n'avoir pas pu te réconcilier avec lui avant qu'il ne meure, c'est ça ?

Il hocha sombrement la tête tout en continuant de fixer le cliché. Je posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Tu sais Ric, je suis sûre qu'il était très fier de toi.

Il haussa les épaules et se leva pour remettre le cadre dans le tiroir, puis il en sortit un boxer et une chemise qu'il balança sur le lit à côté de moi.

— Tes œufs vont refroidir, fit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

**oxOxo**

De retour à la villa, j'enfilais un short en lin et un débardeur blanc pendant que j'écoutais mes messages. Edward m'en avait laissé six, graduellement plus angoissés. J'avais également un message d'Alice qui m'informait que son vol arriverait finalement à 19h00 et qu'elle avait prévu notre virée shopping pour le lendemain après-midi.

Malgré la canicule et le vent brûlant chargé de pollen qui entrait par la fenêtre entrouverte, je nouai un foulard autour de mon cou pour camoufler les marques que James m'avait laissées, puis j'appuyai sur la touche de rappel et attendis, le cœur battant, qu'Edward décroche.

— Bella ! Enfin ! répondit-il dès la première sonnerie. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'appeler depuis hier !

— Bonjour Edward, le saluai-je d'un ton rude.

Il y eut un infime silence où je l'imaginais, les sourcils froncés.

— Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ?

— Edward, je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire, commençai-je d'une voix éraillée. J'ai embrassé Ric Nolan, annonçai-je abruptement après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça comme ça, mais je voulais que tu le saches.

— Sale petit con prétentieux ! J'étais sûr que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance ! éructa-t-il.

— Arrête Edward ! S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

— Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! brailla-t-il alors que je serrai douloureusement mon téléphone entre mes doigts crispés, les dents enfoncées dans ma lèvre.

— Edward, je suis tellement désolée…

— Pourquoi Bella ? sembla-t-il se radoucir. Je croyais que tu… enfin que nous étions… ensemble.

— Je sais, murmurai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

— Alors pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

— C'est un peu léger comme explication tu ne crois pas ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton irrité.

— Je suis désolée, Edward, répétai-je encore. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu, mais je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis…

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Bella c'est oui ou c'est non ! Comment peux-tu me répondre que tu ne sais pas ? Sois honnête avec moi, tu me le dois bien !

— Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu-là Edward ! m'énervai-je. Tu n'es pas non plus un modèle d'honnêteté.

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là ?

— Je sais que tu as invité Tanya à dîner chez Daniel ! lui claquai-je.

— Comment…

— Elle est à Los Angeles et elle a été ravie de m'informer que vous aviez partagé un délicieux moelleux au chocolat tous les deux ! balançai-je d'une voix acerbe.

Je l'entendis soupirer dans le téléphone.

— Pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu étais sorti avec elle ?

— Je ne suis pas sorti avec elle ! se défendit-il.

— Edward, pourquoi ?

— Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il dans un soupir.

— Eh bien c'est loupé car il s'est passé tout le contraire ! Edward, tu m'as dit toi-même que Tanya aurait été capable de tuer ton frère. Pourquoi avoir dîné avec elle ?

— C'est elle qui a fait rouvrir l'enquête je te rappelle ! Et puis je ne pense pas que ce soit Tanya qui ait fait le coup de toute façon.

— Je dois admettre que tu as raison. Au moins sur ce point, fis-je d'un ton sec.

— Si je l'ai appelée, c'est pour la mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait à Los Angeles. Nous avons dîné ensemble, c'est tout ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix presque outrée.

— Ah non ?

— Non ! Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, moi ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai sans rien dire.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, soupira Edward.

Je l'imaginais en train de passer sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. C'est moi qui embrassais un autre homme, et c'est lui qui était désolé… Cet homme était vraiment trop bien pour moi…

— Non, c'est toi qui as raison, admis-je d'une voix morne.

— J'aurais dû t'en parler. Mais je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Tanya.

— Je te crois.

— Au fait, pourquoi est-elle à Los Angeles ? s'enquit Edward. Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle s'y rendrait quand je lui ai appris pour les meurtres.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de lui répondre d'une voix mal assurée.

— Eh bien, hum, elle est venue pour disculper ton père du meurtre d'Elisabeth.

— Mon père ? s'étonna-t-il. Bella qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et qu'est-ce que vient faire Tanya là-dedans ?

— Edward, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas être facile à entendre, mais il faut que tu sois au courant. Tanya trompait Tyler avec ton père. Ils étaient ensemble à l'hôtel Plazza le soir où Elisabeth a été assassinée.

— Bordel ! jura-t-il.

— Edward, ce n'est pas tout. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis que tu es parti.

— Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé d'autre ?

— Tes parents ont été cambriolés. On leur a volé le tableau de Ruben.

— Bon Dieu !

— Quelqu'un a tenté de me tuer avec un revolver, continuai-je en tentant de trouver rapidement une façon de lui annoncer ce qui allait suivre, et James Middleton a failli me violer hier soir.

« Pour la délicatesse, tu repasseras » pensai-je alors qu'Edward restait silencieux à l'autre bout de la ligne.

— Je prends le prochain vol pour LA, annonça-t-il brutalement.

— Edward je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis ce n'est pas la peine que tu viennes à Los Angeles, je pars demain soir pour Miami.

— Ah oui, le mariage de ta mère… marmonna-t-il. Dans ce cas, je te rejoins là-bas.

— Si tu veux, osai-je d'une petite voix.

— Si je veux ? Mais bien sûr que je le veux ! s'écria-t-il. Enfin Bella, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te laisser risquer ta vie sans réagir et gérer tous ces problèmes toute seule ? Bon Dieu ! Je n'aurais jamais dû rentrer à New York et te laisser là-bas !

— Je me débrouille très bien, je t'assure ! me défendis-je avec vigueur.

— Oh oui ! Tu as failli tu faire violer et te faire tuer ! Heureusement que Nolan était censé te protéger ! Mais peut-être était-il trop occupé à t'embrasser ?

— Edward, s'il te plaît, suppliai-je. Les choses sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que j'approuve ? s'énerva-t-il.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ?

— Edward, nous ne devrions pas parler de ça au téléphone, tentai-je.

— Parler de quoi ? De quoi parlons-nous au juste ?

— De toi et de moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

— Tu le sais.

Il demeura un long moment silencieux pendant que j'attendais, les doigts crispés sur mon téléphone.

— Je suis perdue Edward ! Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu ne m'as pas répondu.

— Alors tu t'es précipitée sur le premier gars qui passait !

Sa remarque m'atteignit en plein cœur, mais je l'avalai sans broncher. Après tout, je l'avais bien mérité.

— Tu as le droit d'être furieux, Edward, mais au téléphone quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, tu as semblé si distant, si froid. J'avais besoin de l'entendre. J'avais besoin que tu me le dises.

— Ca aurait changé quelque chose ?

— Je ne sais pas…

Un nouveau silence s'étira avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole d'une voix douloureuse.

— Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne peux pas, pas comme ça. Tu sais que c'est difficile pour moi. Je… je tiens à toi. Vraiment. Mais…

— Mais tu ne veux pas me dire que tu m'aimes.

— Je ne suis pas prêt. Surtout après ce que tu viens de faire. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

— Oui, moi aussi, répondis-je d'une voix sombre.

J'avalai douloureusement ma salive et tentai de retenir les larmes qui pointaient au coin de mes yeux. C'était un homme bien, sincère et franc. Je m'en voulais tellement de l'avoir blessé. Et même s'il venait à l'instant de me piétiner le cœur, une partie de moi était heureuse qu'il ne me dise pas qu'il m'aime uniquement parce qu'un autre menaçait de me ravir à lui.

— Je dois te laisser, il faut que j'aille chercher Alice à l'aéroport.

— Au revoir Bella. Sois prudente surtout.

— Oui, je vais essayer. Au revoir Edward.

Je raccrochai avec une boule dans la gorge. Parler à Edward avait été difficile et même si je lui avais tout avoué, je me sentais encore affreusement mal. Pourquoi m'étais-je rapprochée de Ric ? Que manquait-il dans ma relation avec Edward que je cherchais désespérément chez un autre homme ?

Depuis que nous étions ensemble, nous n'avions fait que parler de nos sentiments à demi-mot, comme si le fait qu'il doive se livrer le mettait au supplice. Comment était-il possible d'avancer dans notre relation s'il refusait clairement d'exprimer ses sentiments ? Et le baiser avec Ric n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses…

Et puis après ce dérapage, je n'étais même plus sûre que nous soyons ensemble… Rien n'avait été clairement dit et c'était toujours comme ça entre lui et moi, rempli de non-dits et de sous-entendus.

Je ravalai mes larmes, attrapai mon sac à main et sortis dans le couloir.

Je descendis le majestueux escalier de marbre rose en me mordillant l'ongle du pouce. Je croisai Esmée dans le vestibule, en élégante jupe gris anthracite impeccablement coupé. Elle rentrait vraisemblablement du Congrès et avait l'air épuisé. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis que Ric l'avait interrogée et je la sentais très tourmentée.

— Esmée, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, non ? rétorqua-t-elle en posant sa serviette sur la console de l'entrée.

Je mâchonnai nerveusement ma lèvre en tripotant la bandoulière de mon sac à main.

— Ca va, Esmée. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, lui assurai-je.

— Tu devrais aller te reposer.

— J'ai dormi bien assez comme ça ! plaisantai-je. Et puis je dois aller chercher mon amie Alice à l'aéroport. Son vol est prévu pour 19h00.

— Très bien, fit-elle.

J'hésitai à sortir, la main sur la poignée de la porte, puis me retournai d'un seul coup.

— Esmée, vous ne m'avez pas répondu, insistai-je. Comment allez-vous ?

— Je vais très bien Bella, c'est gentil de t'en préoccuper.

— Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, dis-je précipitamment. Vous savez, l'interrogatoire devant Tanya et votre mari.

— Oh, n'aies pas d'inquiétude ! fit Esmée en me souriant. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas garder le secret encore longtemps.

J'hochai la tête alors qu'elle se passait une main lasse sur le visage.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tu sais, soupira-t-elle en secouant ses boucles acajous. J'ai été très stupide. Comment pouvais-je croire que cette tentative de suicide allait tout arranger ?

— Vous avez eu un moment de faiblesse, ça arrive à tout le monde.

— Tu as peut-être raison, concéda-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

— Vous n'êtes pas une machine, Esmée. L'être humain a ses limites, et je pense que vous aviez atteint les vôtres, voilà tout. Le principal, c'est que vous soyez toujours là.

— C'est gentil d'être si compréhensive, Bella.

— Je suis loin de l'être autant que vous.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux.

— Comme je suis heureuse que mon fils t'ait trouvée ! se réjouit-elle en posant une main maternelle et douce sur ma joue.

J'eus un élancement au cœur en repensant à la dernière conversation que j'avais eu avec Edward, mais je tentai de conserver un sourire sur mon visage tandis qu'elle caressait doucement mes bleus du bout du doigt.

— J'espère que ces vilaines marques se seront un peu atténuées pour le mariage de ta mère, reprit-elle.

— Oui, moi aussi. A ce propos, je pars pour Miami demain soir et je tenais à vous remercier pour votre hospitalité. C'était vraiment adorable de votre part.

— Je t'en prie Bella, c'était un plaisir que de t'avoir à la maison ! Même si ton séjour chez nous n'a pas été des plus reposants…

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! la rassurai-je.

Je fouillai un instant dans mon sac à main et en sortis un calepin et un stylo. Je griffonnai rapidement sur un rebord de la console en verre.

— Tenez, dis-je en tendant le papier à Esmée. Voici mon adresse et mon numéro à New York. Je compte rentrer juste après le mariage de ma mère, donc si vous avez l'occasion de venir voir Edward à New York, n'hésitez pas à passer.

Esmée prit le bout de papier entre ses doigts fins et élégants en me regardant avec insistance.

— Ca ne va pas entre Edward et toi ? finit-elle par demander.

— C'est compliqué, éludai-je, en me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Edward est compliqué, renchérit-elle avec un sourire complice avant de glisser le papier dans sa poche. Mais je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger entre vous.

— Je l'espère.

— En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton invitation Bella. Sois assurée que si je passe par New York, je viendrais te voir.

J'hochai la tête avant de rajuster la bandoulière de mon sac à main sur mon épaule.

— Il faut que je vous laisse, je vais être en retard.

— Bien sûr, Bella. Ne fais pas attendre ton amie.

Je lui souris, et après avoir chaussé d'énormes lunettes de soleil qui camouflaient mes hématomes, j'attrapai mes clés de voiture et sortis de la villa pour aller chercher Alice à l'aéroport.

**oxOxo**

Alice hurla quand elle m'aperçut dans le terminal des arrivées de l'aéroport LAX. Tout d'abord de joie, puis d'horreur quand elle découvrit mon visage tuméfié.

— Bella, que diable t'est-il arrivée ?

— Bonjour Alice, moi-aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! raillai-je.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air consterné tout en m'examinant des pieds à la tête. J'étais en retard quand j'étais partie de la villa Cullen, et je n'avais pas pu trouver de place devant les portes de l'aéroport. J'avais donc dû courir sous la chaleur étouffante de ce début de soirée afin d'être à l'heure pour récupérer Alice, et mon allure harassée, en plus de ma joue enflée, ne lui avait pas échappée.

— Je savais que tu avais des ennuis ! J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama-t-elle, les poings serrés sur ses hanches fines.

— Je t'expliquerais plus tard, soufflai-je en touchant ma joue douloureuse du bout de mes doigts.

— Tu ne vas pas y couper tu sais ? Je vais te questionner jusqu'à ce que tu rendes grâce et que tu m'avoues tout !

— Je sais, soupirai-je. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'y préparer, Ok ? On parle de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivées à ton hôtel. Tu veux bien ?

— Bella… commença-t-elle.

— S'il te plaît, Alice, après je te dirais tout ! suppliai-je en extirpant sa gigantesque valise du tapis roulant. Mais je t'en prie, j'ai juste envie d'avoir des nouvelles de toi, du journal, de New York, et même de Parker !

— Ok, promis, concéda-t-elle avant de récupérer un énorme sac de voyage siglé Lancel.

— Oh, merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de normalité en ce moment ! m'exclamai-je avant de me mordre la lèvre. A quel hôtel es-tu descendue ?

— Au Beverly Hilton. C'est toujours là-bas que je séjourne quand je viens à Los Angeles.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu me l'avais déjà dit, remarquai-je quand nous passions les portes automatiques. Au fait, je suis désolée que nous n'ayons pas pu faire ce voyage en yacht. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

— C'est vrai que j'étais un peu déçue, mais tu me connais, je ne peux pas rester fâchée contre toi très longtemps !

J'entourai ses épaules de mon bras en souriant.

— C'est bon que tu sois là Alice, lui dis-je d'une voix remplie d'émotion tandis qu'elle hochait la tête.

— Bon Dieu ! Il fait une de ces chaleurs ! beugla-t-elle dès que nous fûmes dehors.

— Cette canicule dure depuis un mois, lui expliquai-je en soupirant. Tu n'écoutes pas les informations à New York ?

— Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là !

— Et encore, nous sommes le soir ! Tu verras demain matin !

Alice plissa les yeux suspicieusement.

— Tu sais Bella, il me faut plus qu'un bouleversement climatique pour me dissuader de faire les magasins avec ma meilleure amie.

— Je sais Alice, admis-je en gloussant alors que nous arrivions enfin à la voiture.

Je chargeai ses bagages dans le coffre de mon 4x4 devant le regard éberlué d'Alice.

— Tu n'as pas trouvé plus gros comme voiture ? Enfin, si on peut encore appeler cet engin comme ça !

— Je t'expliquerais plus tard, répétai-je en refermant le hayon d'un geste sec.

— Mais…

— Alice, tu as promis ! m'insurgeai-je alors que je grimpais dans l'habitacle.

— Ok, Ok, concéda-t-elle en soupirant.

Je lançai le moteur qui ronronna comme un gros chat et réussis à sortir de mon stationnement sans emboutir un seul pare choc.

— Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles au journal ? repartis-je d'un ton joyeux tout en conduisant sur l'autoroute.

— Parker est imbuvable ! s'indigna Alice de sa voix flutée. J'ai dû avancer mes congés tellement je ne supportais plus ses sautes d'humeur !

— Ce type a toujours été imbuvable Alice, lui fis-je remarquer avant d'ôter mes lunettes de soleil.

Elle haussa les épaules en regardant le soleil couchant se refléter dans l'océan.

— Peut-être qu'il ne l'était qu'avec toi, avança-t-elle.

— Tu crois ?

— Je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, maintenant, il est odieux avec tout le monde et je suis sûre que c'est ta faute !

— Pourquoi ? m'insurgeai-je.

— Il t'en veut Bella.

— Parker m'en veux ? C'est quoi cette histoire Alice ?

— Ca fait presque un mois que tu es partie.

— Je suis partie quelques jours pour assister à un séminaire avec Edward et maintenant je suis en congés. Je n'ai pas eu de vacances depuis que je bosse pour lui, il peut quand même se passer de moi quelques semaines, non ? m'énervai-je.

— Ne me crie pas dessus ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

— Désolée, Alice. C'est jusque que ce type m'exaspère !

— Et moi donc !

— Bon, laissons tomber cet abruti de Parker et parlons un peu de toi ! Comment va Jasper ? Enfin, si vous êtes toujours ensemble… m'enquis-je prudemment.

— Bien sûr qu'on est toujours ensemble ! s'exclama Alice. On ne s'est pas quittés depuis l'autre soir au Twilight Café. Il a même emménagé chez moi.

— Déjà ?

— Merci de te réjouir pour moi ! grommela-t-elle d'une voix bourrue.

— Enfin Alice, ça fait à peine plus d'un mois que vous vous êtes rencontrés et vous habitez déjà ensemble !

— Et alors ? rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

— Alors, tu ne sais rien de lui !

— J'en sais suffisamment.

— En es-tu vraiment sûre ?

Alice tourna son joli visage fin vers moi et me dévisagea avec irritation.

— Bella, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire au juste ? Me saper le moral ?

— Non, pas du tout ! me défendis-je. C'est juste que je trouve ça précipité. Hier vous vous rencontrez, aujourd'hui vous habitez ensemble et demain vous allez vous marier ? Tu ne trouves pas que vous allez un peu vite ?

— Non, pas si on est sûr qu'on s'aime.

— Et tu es sûre que tu l'aimes.

— Bien entendu ! répliqua-t-elle, comme si elle énonçait la plus logique des vérités.

— Et lui ?

— Oui Bella, je suis sûre qu'il m'aime.

— Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

— Parce qu'il me l'a dit ! s'écria-t-elle en martelant chaque mot.

Je crispai les mains sur le volant. Mouvement bien involontaire de ma part, mais qui démontrait à quel point je souffrais intérieurement.

— Il te l'a dit ? répétai-je.

— Oui. Des tas de fois, précisa-t-elle avec un énorme sourire satisfait.

Je poussai un long soupir de désespoir et me terrai dans le silence, la mine déconfite. Alice me regarda d'un air soupçonneux, comme si elle essayait de lire mes pensées dans ma tête. Fort heureusement, ça n'était pas possible, sinon elle aurait vu à quel point je l'enviais et cela m'aurait pétrifiée de honte.

— Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le pied avec Edward… dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

— C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, geignis-je en me garant devant le Beverly Hilton.

Je laissai le moteur tourner et regardai droit devant moi, perdue dans mes pensées. Rien n'allait plus avec Edward. En fait, rien n'allait plus dans ma vie depuis que je l'avais presque forcé à démêler cette affaire de famille. Et si tout ceci était entièrement ma faute ? Si j'avais tout gâché avec lui ?

— Allez viens, tu vas tout me raconter, me dit Alice en posant une main fine sur mon épaule.

Je sautai du véhicule et tendis les clés au voiturier tandis qu'un chasseur s'occupait des bagages d'Alice. Elle glissa son bras sous le mien et nous pénétrâmes dans l'immense et splendide hall d'entrée climatisé.

Alice récupéra les clés de sa suite pendant que j'ouvrais des yeux ébahis devant les colonnes de marbre et les magnifiques bouquets de roses blanches disposés un peu partout.

Enfin, après l'ascension de plusieurs étages dans un gigantesque ascenseur, nous pénétrâmes dans la fastueuse chambre d'Alice.

— Tu as vu Edward au journal ? lui demandai-je d'un ton que j'espérai nonchalant.

— Bien sûr que je l'ai vu !

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demandai-je innocemment en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil de velours rouge.

— A quel propos ?

— A propos de moi, Alice.

— Mais rien du tout ! Il a été occupé sans cesse depuis son retour, répondit-elle tout en ouvrant son sac à main griffé à la recherche d'une cigarette.

Je fis glisser distraitement mes doigts sur le velours du fauteuil pendant qu'elle coinçait une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'allumait.

— Il a quand même trouvé le temps d'inviter à dîner une femme splendide et stupide dans un restaurant hors de prix, alors qu'il ne m'a jamais traînée ailleurs que dans les coffee shop, fis-je sombrement.

— Le salaud ! s'écria-t-elle dans un nuage de tabac avant de me lancer son paquet de cigarettes.

J'en allumai une en la regardant ouvrir le minibar.

— Ne dis pas ça, Alice. Il n'a rien fait de mal. « Contrairement à moi… » continuai-je mentalement.

— Si tu le dis ! Tu veux une Vodka ? cria-t-elle, la tête dans le frigo.

— Oh, pitié non !

— Tequila ?

— C'est pas de refus, marmonnai-je en tirant sur ma cigarette.

Alice s'installa face à moi et me tendit un verre de Tequila.

— Alors, c'est qui cette femme qui n'a rien fait de mal avec Edward ?

Je pris une grande inspiration en faisant tourner le glaçon qu'Alice avant mis dans mon verre.

— La grande connasse de Tanya, lâchai-je avec dégoût.

— Merde ! jura Alice avant d'aspirer une longue bouffée de cigarette.

Je bus une gorgée d'alcool en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

— Il n'est pas prêt à s'investir dans une relation, et j'ai de sérieux doutes sur le fait qu'il soit prêt un jour, mais il tient à moi, continuai-je pendant qu'elle hochait la tête elle-aussi.

— Et toi ? Est-ce que tu tiens à lui ?

— Bien sûr que je tiens à lui ! m'écriai-je avant de me rembrunir. Alice, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il n'a rien répondu.

— Merde ! répéta-t-elle.

— Et… j'ai embrassé un autre type.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

— Je sais, j'ai merdé, reconnus-je en enfonçant une main profondément dans mes cheveux.

— Qui est-ce ?

— L'Inspecteur qui enquête sur le meurtre du frère d'Edward.

— Bella ! Bordel, tu ne peux pas faire les choses simplement pour une fois !

— Je n'y peux rien Alice ! me défendis-je en relevant brusquement la tête.

Alice secoua ses cheveux courts et noirs comme le jais en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?

— Je n'en sais rien, constatai-je en haussant une épaule. J'en avais envie.

Elle me scruta à travers la fente de ses paupières plissées, comme un rapace à l'affût de sa future proie.

— Il te plaît ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix serrée.

— Plutôt oui ! m'exclamai-je en soufflant ma fumée de cigarette. C'est un homme très séduisant. Et puis je pensais que je ne ressentirais rien si je l'embrassais, et que ça me permettrait de mettre enfin les choses au clair dans ma tête.

— Et ?

— Et j'ai adoré l'embrasser…

— Merde ! répéta encore Alice qui semblait, pour une fois, à court de mots, tout en s'adossant aux coussins du fauteuil.

— Oui, je sais. Mais maintenant je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir fait ça à Edward. Et j'ai peur de redevenir cette folle furieuse et délurée.

— Non, je suis sûre que non. Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde de craquer.

— C'est gentil d'essayer de me rassurer, la remerciai-je. Alice, et s'il ne me pardonnait pas ?

— Je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera.

— Oui, je l'espère, soupirai-je avant de rester silencieuse un long moment. Alice, j'ai un truc à te dire, mais surtout promet-moi de ne pas crier, Ok ?

— Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire que ce que je viens d'entendre.

— Promet !

— Ok, c'est promis, soupira-t-elle.

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire depuis le début. Notre enquête laborieuse à Edward et moi, notre accident de voiture, ma rencontre avec Ric, les interrogatoires, la tentative de meurtre et mon agression par James Middleton.

A mesure que j'avançais dans mon récit, les yeux d'Alice s'agrandissaient d'horreur et quand j'eus finalement terminé, elle avala le restant de sa Tequila d'un seul trait.

— Maintenant je comprends mieux que tu aies besoin de normalité, souffla-t-elle en posant son verre vide sur la table basse.

J'hochai la tête en finissant mon verre. Je commençais à ressentir une légère ivresse et je ne pus réprimer plus longtemps une irrésistible envie de rire. Toute cette pression accumulée menaçait de me rendre dingue si je ne l'évacuais pas par un moyen ou par un autre.

Je m'esclaffai donc, bientôt suivie d'Alice dont le petit rire joyeux, comme un carillon mélodieux, s'envola dans l'air frais que soufflait la climatisation.

— Sérieusement Bella, reprit Alice après s'être essuyé les yeux, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

— Je vais faire les magasins avec ma meilleure amie et m'envoler pour la Floride pour marier ma mère, lui répondis-je en croquant mon glaçon.

— J'ai dit « sérieusement », Bella.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? m'écriai-je en levant les bras, paumes en l'air.

— Un choix.

— Je sais, soupirai-je. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Pas maintenant.

Son regard se fit plus doux, plus caressant puis elle esquissa un immense sourire qui creusait de ravissantes petites fossettes sur ses joues de porcelaine. Elle attrapa la bouteille et nous resservit une bonne rasade d'alcool.

— Ok, ma belle ! Ne parlons plus des hommes ! Prépare-toi à une virée d'enfer demain après-midi ! Je vais t'emmener dans les magasins et on va se refaire une garde-robe à faire pâlir d'envie toutes les pétasses de Californie ! brailla-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

— Ouais ! hurlai-je en levant mon verre de Tequila.

— Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? me demanda Alice d'une petite voix enfantine.

— Et comment ! Je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir terminé cette bouteille !

Alice me fit un sourire satisfait, un peu embrumée par l'alcool, et choqua son verre contre le mien.

**oxOxo**

Dans la chaleur infernale du mois de Juillet, Alice et moi arpentions les trottoirs de Los Angeles comme des chasseurs à la recherche de gibier savoureux. Pour une fois, j'appréciai de parcourir des kilomètres de bitume et de me faire lécher les bottes par des vendeuses en quête d'une commission astronomique.

D'ordinaire, j'exhortais ces virées shopping avec Alice. D'abord parce que si je ne mettais pas un frein à sa frénésie boulimique et compulsive d'achat, ces inoffensives sorties entre copines se transformaient rapidement en pugilats interminables où les vêtements et les accessoires s'entassaient par centaines dans des sacs avant même d'avoir été essayés.

Et d'autre part, il était très difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, d'empêcher Alice de dégainer son American Express Centurion pour m'acheter des articles absolument hors de prix tout autant qu'inutiles ! Alors j'insistais pour les payer et je ressortais de ces marathons shopping aussi totalement vidée que mon compte en banque.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'éprouvai du plaisir à courir de boutiques en boutiques et à laisser Alice dépenser plus d'argent que je ne pourrais jamais gagner en un an, ce qui bien évidemment, n'entamerais même pas le millième de son inépuisable fortune.

Tout en dégustant un cornet de glace sur Rodéo Drive, nous papotions gaiement de choses et d'autres, bras dessus, bras dessous. Je respirais l'air étouffant de l'après-midi avec moins de peine. En fait, j'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau tellement les récents événements m'avaient oppressée.

En me baladant innocemment avec Alice, je goûtais à la frivolité désinvolte des jeunes filles qui n'ont pas à se soucier si elles seront encore vivantes le lendemain. Et c'était rafraîchissant comme une bouffée d'air frais en pleine canicule.

— Comment va Rosalie ? demandai-je la bouche pleine de sorbet à la fraise.

— Elle file le parfait amour avec son gros nounours d'Emmett.

— C'est vrai ?

— Hum, hum, fit Alice tout en léchant le chocolat qui coulait sur le cornet de biscuit.

Nous fîmes quelques pas en silence pendant qu'Alice essuyait ses doigts collants sur une serviette en papier.

— Est-ce qu'il est gentil avec elle ?

— Bien sûr qu'il est gentil avec elle ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Tant mieux. Parce ce que tu sais, j'avais peur qu'il soit un peu trop… bourru.

— Oh ! Ca pour être bourru, il est bourru ! Mais je t'assure qu'il est adorable, m'assura-t-elle avec de grands gestes.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment ! Bella, ce type est peut-être batteur dans une équipe de base-ball, mais il ne toucherait jamais à un seul cheveu de la tête de Rosalie !

— Il est lanceur, rectifiai-je en croquant dans mon cornet.

— Oh, c'est pareil !

— Mais pas du tout ! ripostai-je avant de voir Alice rouler des yeux en soufflant. Bon, ce qui compte, c'est qu'il traite bien Rosalie. Parce que sinon, je me chargerais moi-même de réduire sa cervelle en purée, menaçai-je tout en serrant mon cornet de glace si fort qu'il se brisa dans ma main.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, fit Alice avec une mine écœurée devant mes doigts maculés de sorbet collant. C'est vraiment un type chouette et il est très amoureux.

J'hochai la tête en pinçant les lèvres et balançai mon cornet dans une poubelle.

— Ouais, je suppose qu'il n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il l'aime lui-aussi ? maugréai-je en léchant mes doigts poisseux de glace fondue.

— A peu près deux cent fois par jour ! s'amusa Alice.

— Ecœurant !

— De toute façon, tu vas avoir l'occasion de les voir bientôt.

— Comment ça ?

— Ta mère ne te l'as pas dit ?

— Quoi Alice ? paniquai-je en pensant à ma frivole et insouciante mère.

— Elle a invité Rosalie et Emmett à son mariage.

— Oh ! C'est super ! m'écriai-je, heureuse et soulagée.

— Ils prennent un vol direct pour Miami et ils seront là-bas mercredi avec Jasper. J'ai trop hâte !

— Je me doute !

— Et devines qui sera là également ?

— Le Dalaï-lama ? rigolai-je avant de réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Alice, ne me dis pas que c'est Parker !

— Mais non ! C'est les parents d'Edward !

— Quoi ? beuglai-je, incrédule.

— Renée les a connus à la fac. Tu savais que ta mère avait fait du droit ? s'étonna-t-elle d'un ton dubitatif.

— Oui, elle me l'a dit récemment, répondis-je mécaniquement alors que mon cerveau tentait de se remettre du choc. Pourquoi Diable les a-t-elle invités ?

— Aucune idée ! Oh Bella, il faut absolument que nous entrions dans cette boutique ! s'écria Alice en s'arrêtant devant chez Dior.

— Et pourquoi Esmée ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé hier soir ? marmonnai-je.

— Ta mère m'a chargée d'acheter ta tenue pour le mariage et je suis sûre que je vais trouver la robe parfaite pour toi ici. J'adore Dior, c'est tellement Frenchy !

— Quoi ? fis-je en reprenant mes esprits. Non, pitié Alice… suppliai-je quand je découvris la devanture du magasin, je crois que j'ai assez de vêtements pour les trois prochaines décennies ! On peut rentrer maintenant ?

— C'est hors de question ! Allez viens ! Je te promets que cela ne durera pas plus d'une heure ! s'exclama-t-elle en me tirant par le bras.

— Une heure… soupirai-je en suivant Alice d'un pas lourd à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Nous fîmes le tour des rayons au pas de course, piochant ça et là quelques robes, puis Alice me poussa dans une cabine et tira le rideau d'un geste brusque. Après plusieurs essayages qui la laissèrent dubitative, je sortis de la cabine, échevelée et épuisée, dans une courte robe gris perle, vaporeuse et échancrée au dos.

Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit alors qu'elle battait des mains.

— C'est parfait !

— Dieu merci ! soufflai-je avec soulagement.

Je m'approchai de l'immense miroir et constatai moi-même qu'Alice avait raison. Cette robe était une pure merveille. Le tissu tombait parfaitement sur mes hanches et moulait juste assez mon corps pour le mettre en valeur. Je n'osais même pas imaginer le prix qu'elle devait coûter…

— Je dois avouer que tu as raison Alice, reconnus-je. Cette robe est parfaite.

— Bien, passons aux accessoires.

J'acquiesçai avec enthousiasme et suivis Alice et notre vendeuse dans le rayon des pochettes de soirée quand j'entendis mon portable sonner.

— Une seconde Alice, je dois répondre au téléphone.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas, trop absorbée par sa conversation avec la vendeuse.

Je récupérai mon portable dans mon sac et décrochai tout en me contorsionnant pour consulter l'étiquette de la robe qui pendait dans mon dos.

— Allô ? fis-je distraitement.

Aucune réponse ne me parvint.

— Allô ? répétai-je, soudain plus attentive. Qui est à l'appareil ?

— Il paraît que vous me cherchez, me dit une voix d'homme.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— A votre avis Isabella ? Réfléchissez…

Cette voix, profonde et rocailleuse, il me semblait la reconnaître… Et soudain la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

— Jenks… soufflai-je dans un murmure.

— Vous êtes une petite maligne. J'étais sûr que vous trouveriez du premier coup !

— La Police vous recherche Jason, chuchotai-je.

— Je sais. Je sais tout Isabella.

Je m'assis sur une banquette recouverte de satin blanc en jetant des regards furtifs à Alice, toujours occupée avec la vendeuse.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Vous mettre en garde.

— Me mettre en garde ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ce gars est un pervers. Il ne s'arrêtera pas.

— Qui ? De qui parlez-vous ?

— Vous le savez Isabella.

— Non, je… commençai-je en secouant vivement la tête, puis je réalisai qu'il avait raison et que je savais de qui il parlait. James Middleton, c'est lui n'est-ce pas ? hoquetai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

— Voyez-vous, ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il se trouvait dans ce Club ce soir-là. Il était venu pour vous. Je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive chère Isabella, mais ce type est un chien enragé. Une fois qu'il a mordu sa proie, il ne la lâche plus.

Je me passai une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

— Comment savez-vous tout ça ? lui demandai-je dans un souffle.

— Je vous l'ai dit, je sais tout.

— Non, vous ne savez pas tout, Jason. Sinon, vous sauriez que cet enfoiré est mort, chuchotai-je avec hargne en tournant nerveusement la tête vers Alice et la vendeuse pour m'assurer qu'elles ne revenaient pas.

Jenks eut un rire bref, presque moqueur.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter puisque vous êtes toujours en vie.

J'avalai ma salive avec peine. J'avais soudainement la gorge sèche.

— Vous avez tué Elisabeth Price, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Et Tyler Cullen.

— Non, ce n'était pas moi. J'avais payé ma dette. J'avais tué trois personnes, c'était bien suffisant. Je ne voulais plus tuer personne.

— De quelle dette parlez-vous, Jason ?

— Vous posez trop de questions Isabella.

Je me mordis la lèvre si violemment que je crus m'être fait saigner. Après un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'Alice était toujours occupée, je me levai et marchai lentement vers la vitrine, pieds nus sur le parquet ciré. Il fallait que je lui pose la question.

—Si vous n'avez pas tué Tyler, qui l'a assassiné ? Et qui étaient les deux autres personnes dont vous parlez ?

— Il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas.

— Ces meurtres étaient-ils liés à celui d'Elisabeth ?

— Bien entendu, s'écria-t-il. Ces pauvres gens n'auraient jamais dû mourir. Mais ils en savaient trop.

Je pressai le téléphone plus fort contre mon oreille.

— Quoi, que savaient-ils au juste ?

— Ils savaient sans vraiment savoir. Ils avaient entendu des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû entendre, expliqua-t-il d'une voix lourde de regrets. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a payé pour les tuer, reprit-il après une courte pause.

— Qui étaient-t-ils ? Dite-le moi Jason !

— Je vais devoir raccrocher.

— Attendez, dites-moi qui vous a payé pour tuer ces gens !

— Je ne peux pas. Pas au téléphone.

— Alors rencontrons-nous !

Un long silence me répondit. Pourquoi avais-je dit cela ? Pourquoi m'étais-je encore mise dans une situation dangereuse ?

Je ne connaissais absolument pas ce type qui venait tout juste de m'avouer qu'il avait tué trois personnes et moi, j'allais me jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Mais j'avais un tel besoin de connaître la vérité que j'espérai quand même qu'il accepte. Je fermai fortement les paupières, ne sachant pas si j'allais conserver longtemps intacte ma santé mentale.

J'attendis donc, tremblante et le cœur aux cent coups tout en scrutant la rue bruyante et animée au-dehors par-dessus l'estrade de la vitrine. Au bout d'un moment, je crus même qu'il avait raccroché.

— Jason ? Vous êtes toujours là ? demandai-je dans un souffle.

— Oui.

A cet instant, je ne sus pas vraiment si j'étais terrifiée ou soulagée qu'il n'ait pas coupé la communication. Je pris une grande inspiration et en serrant mon téléphone dans mes doigts crispés, j'essayai de prendre une voix assurée.

— Il faut que je vous voie Jason. Si vous avez envie que tout cela s'arrête, il faut m'en parler ! Rien ne vous empêchera de disparaître après. Je ne vous ferais pas d'ennuis. Je veux juste savoir qui vous a engagé pour tuer ces gens.

De nouveau, le silence s'étira alors que j'entendais la respiration de Jenks, lourde et sifflante, à l'autre bout du fil.

— Retrouvez-moi à 20h00 au Motor Inn sur Century Boulevard à Inglewood. Chambre 32. Venez seule.

— J'y serais.

— Restez sur vos gardes Isabella, vous aussi vous savez des choses que vous n'auriez jamais dû savoir. Vous devez vous méfier de _tout le monde_.

— De quoi parlez-vous Jason ?

— Vous le découvrirez bientôt.

— Mais… commençai-je avant d'être interrompue par la tonalité. Allô ? Jason ?

Il avait raccroché. Je contemplai l'écran de mon portable qui s'obscurcissait avec un mélange d'excitation et de terreur. De quoi Diable voulait-il parler ? Je regardai anxieusement ma montre, Dans quelques heures, je connaîtrais le dénouement de cette affaire. J'aurais toutes les explications que je désirais tant… ou je me ferais assassiner moi-aussi.

— Bella ! hurla Alice derrière moi en me faisant sursauter.

— Alice, hoquetai-je une main sur le cœur, je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de toi, pas la peine de hurler !

— Vraiment ? croassa-t-elle. Parce ce que ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle et que tu ne réponds pas !

— Oh ! Désolée.

Alice plissa les yeux et montra du doigt le portable que je tenais toujours à la main.

— Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

— Personne ! répondis-je trop rapidement et trop brusquement.

— Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

— Rien du tout. Il ne se passe rien Alice, je t'assure. C'était un faux numéro.

— Pourquoi es-tu si bizarre alors ? me demanda Alice en pinçant les lèvres.

— Je ne suis pas bizarre. Tout va bien.

Je lui fis un sourire forcé et rangeai mon portable dans mon sac pour fuir son regard inquisiteur.

— Ok, finit-elle par dire. Tant mieux, car il faut absolument que tu essayes ces escarpins ! Ils sont divins, tu ne trouves pas ? s'écria-t-elle en me montrant une paire de chaussures de cuir noir à brides, toute sa bonne humeur soudain revenue.

— Si, si. Absolument divins, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les essayer, fis-je en m'engouffrant dans la cabine d'essayage pour dézipper ma robe.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais un truc à faire. Un truc super urgent !

— Mais il faut que tu voies la pochette que je t'ai choisi… commença Alice d'une petite voix déçue.

— Fais comme pour toi Alice, je te fais confiance ! Mais là, il faut absolument que je me sauve ! criai-je depuis la cabine après avoir renfilé mon short et mon débardeur.

J'ouvris le rideau d'un geste sec et vint me planter devant une Alice déconfite.

— Alice, je te promets que je t'expliquerais tout plus tard.

— Tu me l'as déjà servie celle-là ! pesta-t-elle en tentant d'éviter mon regard.

— Je sais. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien te dire. Pas encore.

Alice ne répondit pas mais me scruta dans les yeux, cherchant sûrement un indice pour expliquer mon comportement étrange. Je fus tenaillée par la culpabilité, mais tentai d'ignorer la brûlure cuisante dans mon ventre.

— Et je ne pourrais pas prendre l'avion pour Miami avec toi ce soir, renchéris-je prudemment.

— Quoi ! Mais…

— Je prendrais le prochain vol, c'est promis, m'empressai-je de lui dire.

— Bella, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça à ta mère. Elle t'attend pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

— Je sais. J'y serais, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'observai mon amie qui hochait lentement la tête, le cœur gros, et ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras.

— Je t'adore Alice.

Elle me fit un sourire timide aussi mignon que son petit minois et me repoussa gentiment.

— N'essaye pas de m'attendrir ! protesta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Merci pour tout ça Alice.

— De rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir.

— Je dois filer. Je te retrouve à Miami.

Je calai la lanière de mon sac à main sur mon épaule et courus vers la porte, mes sandales à la main.

— Bella ! m'appela Alice. Je t'adore aussi !

Je lui fis un sourire radieux alors que mon cœur se gonflait de fierté à la pensée d'avoir une amie telle qu'Alice, puis je sortis pieds nus sur le trottoir de Rodéo Drive et me pressai jusqu'à ma voiture tout en appelant Ric sur son portable.

**oxOxo**

Assise sur la banquette avant de mon colossal 4x4 de location, je consultai ma montre pour la cinquième fois en moins de deux minutes.

— C'est de la folie ! râla Ric, assis au volant.

— Ric, ne recommences pas, s'il te plait !

— Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles toute seule, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

— Il m'a dit de venir seule. Si tu es avec moi, il risque de ne rien me dire !

— C'est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seule.

— Mais je ne serais pas seule, tu seras là, juste au cas où… et puis tu as toute la cavalerie qui n'attend qu'un signe de ta part pour intervenir. Je ne risque rien !

Je me mordis la lèvre et soufflai d'agacement. Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation.

Je l'avais appelé après avoir quitté Alice pour lui expliquer ce que Jenks m'avait confié, et Ric n'avait pas paru enchanté par le fait que j'avais l'intention de le voir. Néanmoins, j'avais tout de même réussi à le convaincre d'attendre que Jenks m'ait révélé ses secrets avant d'intervenir et de l'arrêter pour le meurtre d'Elisabeth Price.

— Que vas-tu faire ? m'avait-il dit avec une sorte d'incrédulité angoissée.

— Je vais retrouver Jason Jenks au Motor Inn d'Inglewood ce soir.

— Tu es complètement folle ! s'était-il écrié.

— Ric, il va me révéler l'identité du commanditaire des meurtres, et me dire qui sont ces deux fameuses personnes dont on ne sait rien. Il me l'a dit !

— C'est ce que tu crois ! avait rétorqué sèchement Ric. Réfléchis Bella, ça pourrait être un piège !

— C'est possible, avais-je concédé en examinant cette probabilité avec effroi. Mais je ne le saurais jamais si je n'y vais pas. Ric, il a dit que je savais des choses. Des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû savoir. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parle ! avais-je crié, légèrement hystérique.

— Bella, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

— J'irais Ric, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Je l'avais imaginé fronçant ses sourcils bruns et secouant la tête d'un air profondément contrarié.

— Je sais, avait-il soupiré. Dans ce cas je viens avec toi.

J'avais rechigné à ce qu'il m'accompagne, mais il avait tellement insisté que j'avais dû abdiquer. Et nous nous trouvions depuis une dizaine de minutes garés devant ce motel miteux à attendre en nous disputant, le moment où je devrais pénétrer dans la chambre n°32.

Et je devais bien avouer que plus l'heure fatidique approchait, plus j'appréhendais de me retrouver seule avec Jenks. Après tout, c'était un assassin. Peut-être Ric avait-il raison et que ce type m'avait-il tendu un piège…

Comme il l'avait souligné au téléphone, je savais quelque chose, même si j'ignorais de quoi il voulait parler. Il était possible qu'il m'ait menti et qu'il veuille me tuer moi-aussi…

Je soupirai en regardant anxieusement ma montre de nouveau. A l'heure qu'il était, Alice devait déjà être dans l'avion. J'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant à elle, puis je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Ric. Ils étaient anxieux et contrariés. Il hocha la tête rapidement et se retourna pour attraper son blouson de cuir sur la banquette arrière.

— Tiens, dit-il en me tendant le petit revolver, pas plus grand qu'un jouet en plastique, qu'il avait sorti d'une de ses poches. Pour le cas où ça tournerait mal…

— Merci, murmurai-je en espérant ne pas avoir à m'en servir.

Je fourrai le revolver dans mon sac à main et relevai les yeux vers Ric. Dans l'obscurité de l'habitacle simplement éclairée par un réverbère blafard, je distinguai ses traits tirés et les cernes sombres entourant ses yeux.

Certainement ne devait-il pas dormir beaucoup, trop occupé à éplucher des relevés de comptes et des factures de téléphone pour trouver des indices qui permettrait de confondre le commanditaire des meurtres d'Elisabeth et de Tyler.

— C'est l'heure, dis-je en saisissant la poignée de la portière.

— Ok, répondit-il. Allons-y. Et surtout sois prudente. Je serais juste derrière toi.

J'opinai de la tête et nous sortîmes du véhicule pour s'engloutir dans la noirceur de la nuit à peine tombée.

Le motel s'étendait en longueur sur un seul et unique étage et supportait un long toit pentu recouvert de tuiles jaunies par le soleil. Je dépassai la piscine vétuste et mal entretenue entourée d'un grillage, et suivis l'allée en gravier qui longeait chacune des portes du motel.

Le vent toujours chaud et chargé des parfums de la nuit caressa mes épaules nues et mon front moite tandis que j'atteignais enfin ma destination. Je m'arrêtai devant la chambre n°32 et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi pour m'assurer que Ric me suivait, je frappai trois coups secs à la porte.

A travers le bois sombre me parvenait le bruit étouffé de la télévision. J'attendis quelques minutes en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, puis recommençai à frapper.

— Jason ? Vous êtes là ? C'est Isabella, criai-je à travers la porte.

Mais personne ne répondit. J'approchai alors mon oreille et entendis plus distinctement le brouhaha de la télévision, mais rien d'autre. Je secouai la tête à l'intention de Ric qui me rejoignit en deux enjambées.

— Il n'est pas là, fis-je presque incrédule.

— Il a dû paniquer et s'enfuir, suggéra-t-il.

— Pourquoi aurait-il laissé la télé allumée ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être est-il parti dans l'urgence.

— Ou peut-être est-il toujours à l'intérieur…

Je regardai Ric avec insistance et il comprit immédiatement le sens de mes pensées.

— Suis-moi, m'intima-t-il en sortant son magnum de son holster.

Il tourna la poignée ronde de la porte et lentement, le battant s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre de gonds mal huilés.

— Bella, ton revolver ! chuchota-t-il avec réprobation.

— Ok ! dis-je nerveusement en fouillant dans mon sac.

J'attrapai le minuscule pistolet et le brandis devant moi d'une main tremblante.

— Reste derrière moi.

J'hochai fébrilement la tête, de plus en plus en proie à une sourde panique. Je soufflai profondément deux fois et suivis la large silhouette de Ric dans la pièce.

La chambre minuscule et miteuse était plongée dans l'obscurité, à l'exception d'une petite lampe sur pied poussée dans un coin. Un immense lit king size aux draps élimés et défaits occupait la presque totalité de la pièce. Il y flottait une odeur repoussante de poussière et de moisissure.

Un placard encastré, aux portes grandes ouvertes, semblait avoir été fouillé et des vêtements dont certains avaient été jetés pêle-mêle dans une valise posée sur le lit, étaient éparpillés jusque sur le sol.

Ric inspecta rapidement la pièce, puis enjamba le désordre et se rendit silencieusement dans l'unique autre pièce que comportait cette chambre : la salle de bain.

La porte entrebâillée jetait au sol un rai de lumière qui zébrait la moquette défraichie. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir le cœur qui battait dans ma gorge tellement la peur et l'adrénaline bourdonnait dans mes veines.

Je retins mon souffle quand Ric poussa lentement la porte, puis nous découvrîmes une scène qui allait me hanter d'innombrables nuits.

Une énorme flaque sombre s'étendait sur le sol de la salle de bain, inondant le lino élimé. Jason Jenks flottait tout habillé dans l'eau rougeoyante de la baignoire en fonte, les poignets tailladés et les yeux grands ouverts.

Les traits de son visage déformé reflétaient l'horreur la plus totale et ses yeux vitreux, recouverts du voile terne de la mort, semblaient me transpercer comme une volée de lames. Un mince filet de sang noirâtre s'échappait de ses lèvres closes et livides.

— Oh mon Dieu ! hoquetai-je, au bord de la nausée.

— Ne reste pas là, Bella.

— Non, ça va aller, balbutiai-je en secouant la tête.

— Mais sors d'ici nom de Dieu ! Tu es blanche comme un linge !

— Ca va, je t'assure, insistai-je en pénétrant dans la pièce tout en évitant de patauger dans l'eau mêlée de sang. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais…

— Vu de cadavre ?

— C'est ça.

— Je comprends, ça fait toujours drôle la première fois, remarqua-t-il d'un ton presque ironique en rangeant son revolver dans son étui, sous son bras.

— Ric ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Ce type est mort ! m'insurgeai-je.

— Ouais, et il n'est pas beau à voir, je te l'accorde.

— Je suppose que c'est Jenks ? avançai-je tandis qu'il enfilait une paire de gants en plastique et saisissait quelque chose sur une étagère.

— Il semblerait que oui, regarde, fit Ric en me tendant une paire de gants que j'enfilai moi-aussi.

J'attrapai le portefeuille avec précaution et consultai la carte d'identité qui s'y trouvait. La photographie était ancienne mais je n'eus aucun mal à le reconnaître. Enfin, si l'on excluait le teint cadavérique et l'expression horrifiée qui déformait son visage.

— Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi s'est-il suicidé ? déplorai-je en secouant la tête tandis que Ric se penchait au-dessus du cadavre.

Ric ne répondit pas mais balaya la pièce inondée de sang du regard. Les sourcils froncés, il s'approcha du lavabo et examina ce qui se trouvait posé dessus, puis il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus du corps.

— Il ne s'est pas suicidé, lâcha-t-il d'une voix ferme.

— Quoi ? Mais… commençai-je, décontenancée.

— Ses chevilles sont attachées avec une cordelette et la lame qui a vraisemblablement servit à lui trancher les veines se trouve sur le lavabo, hors de sa portée, expliqua-t-il en se redressant.

Je restai sans voix, contemplant avec effroi la lame de rasoir ensanglantée sur le rebord en porcelaine blanche du lavabo.

Tandis que j'encaissais le choc d'un nouveau meurtre lié à cette enquête, Ric s'approcha de nouveau de Jenks et lui saisit le menton entre le pouce et l'index. Je le regardai avec dégoût lui ouvrir lentement la bouche avant d'en inspecter l'intérieur. Quand il se tourna finalement vers moi, son visage était impénétrable.

— On lui a coupé la langue, dit-il d'une voix préoccupée.

Je réprimai un haut le cœur en plaquant une main sur ma bouche, puis m'enfuis de cette chambre des horreurs en courant, balançant sur la moquette le petit pistolet que je tenais encore dans ma main.

Une fois au-dehors, j'enlevai mes gants d'un geste rageur et je vomis, penchée au-dessus d'un parterre de fleurs desséchées, puis m'essuyai la bouche d'un revers de main et aspirai quelques bouffées d'air frais, les jambes tremblantes.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, me faisant presque sursauter. C'était Edward.

— Pas maintenant, marmonnai-je alors que je me frottais les tempes, moites et battantes.

Je rejetai l'appel, puis, serrant les dents, je pénétrai à nouveau dans la chambre d'hôtel. Ric parlait au téléphone avec ses collèges qui ne tarderaient pas à débarquer sur les lieux pour relever tous les indices.

D'un geste las, j'éteignis la télévision et m'apprêtai à ressortir, ne voyant plus l'utilité de ma présence dans cette chambre, quand je me souvins que j'avais jeté le petit revolver que m'avait confié Ric. En balayant le sol du regard, mon attention fut attirée par un reflet brillant sous la minuscule table qui soutenait l'énorme téléviseur, et ce n'était pas un revolver.

Intriguée, je me penchai vers l'objet en plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité relative de la pièce. En tendant la main, j'attrapai une fine chaîne en or où pendait un médaillon.

A genoux sur la moquette râpée, j'examinai le bijou dans ma main. C'était un très bel objet, certainement d'inspiration baroque au vu de ses découpes et ses ciselures rondes et gracieuses.

Le pendentif ovale et finement travaillé semblait être ancien et façonné lui-aussi en or martelé. Tout autour du médaillon, de délicates arabesques dorées étaient serties de brillants, ce qui avait très certainement attiré mon attention.

Je le retournai et retins ma respiration en passant mon doigt sur le dos du bijou. Il y était gravé les initiales _E.R._ en lettres majuscules, élégantes et joliment penchées.

— Elisabeth Ruben, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je jetai un œil vers la salle de bain où Ric parlait toujours au téléphone. Au loin, les sirènes des véhicules de police résonnaient déjà.

Bientôt cette pièce serait fouillée de fond en comble, retournée, inventoriée. Les enquêteurs de la police scientifique en inspecteraient le moindre centimètre carré de moquette et relèveraient le plus petit cheveu, la plus minuscule empreinte ou la plus infime tâche de sang. Tout serait scrupuleusement mis sous scellés, confisqué par la police pendant un temps indéfini.

A quoi leur servirait cet objet vu que Jenks m'avait avoué qu'il était l'auteur du meurtre d'Elisabeth et qu'il baignait raide mort dans son propre sang ?

Je ramassai le revolver qui avait atterri non loin du lit et me relevai lentement, le pendentif toujours au creux de ma paume.

Alors que le vacarme des sirènes hurlantes se rapprochait et que je distinguais les éclats bleutés des rampes clignotantes se reflétant sur le vernis de la porte ouverte, je jetai un regard furtif à Ric, toujours occupé au téléphone, et après une dernière hésitation, fourrai le pendentif au fond de la poche de mon short avant de sortir pour attendre les policiers.

**oxOxo**

Le ballet des uniformes continuait alors que j'étais assise sur un banc de bois tout à côté d'un distributeur de sodas le long de la façade décrépie du Motor Inn. En aspirant une bouffée de tabac, je suivis des yeux un grand type affublé d'une combinaison de papier, d'une charlotte et d'un masque, qui poussait un brancard à roulettes sur lequel reposait le cadavre de Jason Jenks.

Machinalement, je posai ma main sur le petit renflement qui déformait la poche de mon short. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais pris ce médaillon, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

La sonnerie de mon portable posé sur le banc retentit. Je l'attrapai et esquissai un sourire avant de décrocher.

— Salut ma belle ! cria une voix enjouée.

— Salut Alice ! Comment se passe ton vol ?

— A merveille ! Je t'ai réservé un billet pour demain matin à 9h00. En première classe bien entendu.

— Merci Alice, tu es adorable !

— Je sais, je sais ! Comment ça se passe à LA ?

— C'est pas terrible, soupirai-je avec lassitude avant de jeter mon mégot dans le gravier.

— Alors, lequel est le grand gagnant ?

Je fronçai les sourcils en rejetant une de mes mèches en arrière.

— Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu Alice ? la questionnai-je.

— De quoi je parle ? Mais de toi Bella ! De toi et de tes deux prétendants ! aboya-t-elle férocement.

— Quoi ?

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne leur as toujours pas parlé ? me réprimanda Alice d'un ton plein de reproches.

— C'est que je n'ai pas eu trop le temps, vois-tu. Et puis Edward m'appelle toujours au mauvais moment…

— Je vois, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec, presque hautain.

— Alice, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! Je n'ai pas couché avec Ric ! me défendis-je vertement.

— Tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois, je ne veux rien savoir ! vociféra-t-elle avec hargne. Bella, ce n'est pas sérieux ! Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer à la jeune fille frivole et de papillonner comme ta mère entre Edward et cet inspecteur qui embrasse divinement bien ! Plus maintenant qu'Edward est rentré. Tu dois faire un choix et le plus rapidement possible.

Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge et j'eus presque du mal à reprendre ma respiration.

— Ed… Edward est rentré ? balbutiai-je. Il est ici, à Los Angeles ?

Il y eut un court instant de silence où tout se mélangea dans ma tête et où je ressentis un très désagréable sentiment de honte mêlée de rancœur. Rancœur parce qu'Edward était à Los Angeles et qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenue qu'il avait l'intention de revenir, et honte parce qu'il avait tenté de m'appeler et que j'avais rejeté son appel.

— Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'enquit prudemment Alice.

—Non. Comment l'as-tu su ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis passée à la villa de ses parents pour déposer ta robe avant d'aller à l'aéroport et sa mère m'a dit que son avion atterrissait à 19h00. Je pensais qu'il t'avait appelée.

— Il l'a fait, mais je ne pouvais pas répondre.

— Oh, tu étais sûrement trop occupée avec ton truc super urgent… insinua-t-elle mesquinement.

Un bruit de métal me fit tourner la tête et je regardai le gars en combinaison pousser sans ménagement le corps sans vie de Jenks dans le fourgon sanitaire.

J'eus soudain l'impression d'être à des millénaires des préoccupations d'Alice. J'avais été à deux doigts de connaître la vérité sur un meurtre vieux de huit ans et maintenant un homme avait été assassiné froidement.

Cet homme dont on rentrait le corps les pieds en premier dans un corbillard s'apprêtait à me dire qui était derrière toute cette affaire et c'était indéniablement à cause de ça qu'on l'avait éliminé. A cause de moi.

Jusqu'où irait l'horreur ? Qui serait la prochaine victime ? Serait-ce quelqu'un auquel je tiens ? Ou moi ? Serait-ce mon corps qu'on trimballerait sur un brancard et qu'on fourrerait les pieds devant dans un fourgon sanitaire ?

Un frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine, malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait toujours à plus de 22h30.

Je me sentie soudain totalement impuissante. D'après Jenks, j'étais au courant de quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose que j'avais entendu, ou vu mais dont j'ignorais l'importance. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression de connaître des secrets inavouables. Je n'étais qu'une petite provinciale qui avait débarqué à New York et qui s'y était cassé les dents, pas la conspiratrice que Jenks pensait que j'étais.

J'étais venue à Los Angeles pour aider Edward à démêler une affaire compliquée, et maintenant, je m'y trouvais impliquée de la plus atroce des manières. Quelqu'un voulait s'assurer que je ne découvre pas la vérité. Par tous les moyens, même les plus criminels.

Pourquoi Jenks avait-il voulu me prévenir du danger que j'encourais avec James Middleton ? Comment avait-il su que nous nous trouverions dans ce Club ? Comment s'était-il procuré mon numéro de téléphone ? Mais plus que toutes ces questions réunies, une seule me préoccupait vraiment : qu'est-ce qui me reliait à tout ça ?

Tandis que j'étais perdue dans toutes mes réflexions, une ombre s'élargit à mes pieds et me fit lever les yeux. La silhouette de Ric s'encadra dans mon champ de vision et je le contemplai un instant dans la lumière des phares alors qu'il restait immobile, les pouces enfoncés dans les poches de son jean.

— Allô Bella ? Bella, tu es là ? Allô ? s'égosillait Alice à l'autre bout du fil.

— Oui, je suis là, répondis-je d'une voix lasse.

— Ah ! Quand même ! Je pensais que tu m'avais raccroché au nez ! s'indigna-t-elle.

— Je suis désolée Alice, mais je dois te laisser.

— Quoi ? Mais…

— On se voit à Miami, Ok ?

— Bon d'accord, bougonna-t-elle. N'oublie pas ton vol demain !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y serais, bye Alice, promis-je avant de raccrocher.

Fourrant mon portable dans ma poche, je me levai pour rejoindre Ric. Nous fîmes quelques pas en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre.

— Qu'a dit le légiste ? finis-je par le questionner.

— Que c'est vraisemblablement l'hémorragie qui a causé la mort. On lui a coupé la langue post-mortem, c'est pourquoi il n'y avait presque pas de sang dans sa bouche. Le labo doit faire des analyses pour déterminer si on l'a drogué avant de lui ouvrir les veines.

— Les types en combinaisons ont-ils trouvé quelque chose ? m'enquis-je tandis que nous dépassions les véhicules de police toujours garées devant le motel.

— Aucune empreinte, juste quelques fibres de tissus et des cheveux. Mais vu l'état de saleté de la moquette et du siphon du lavabo, il ne faut pas trop compter là-dessus.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant mon 4x4 stationné sur le parking du motel. Levant la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens, je lui posai enfin la question qui me taraudait.

— Ric, si nous étions arrivés plus tôt, nous aurions peut-être pu le sauver, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Ric prit une grande inspiration avant de s'adosser à la carrosserie. Puis il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine musclée.

— Peut-être, admit-il en haussant les épaules. Le légiste situe l'heure de la mort entre 19h00 et 20h00.

— Bon sang ! Nous étions là, devant ce putain de motel à attendre et nous n'avons rien vu ! rageai-je en me passant une main agacée dans les cheveux.

— Il y a une entrée derrière. Le tueur a dû l'emprunter, fit-il en tendant le menton vers l'arrière du motel.

— Nous étions si proches de connaître la vérité, Ric.

— Je sais. Mais quelqu'un se donne beaucoup de mal pour qu'on ne la découvre pas.

J'hochai la tête en me mordillant douloureusement la lèvre, puis allai m'adosser à la voiture à côté de lui, les yeux baissés vers le bitume fissuré. Je fus consciente que mon épaule nue frôlait son bras, mais je ne bougeai pas. Pas plus que lui.

— Quel est le lien entre ces meurtres et moi ? demandai-je plus bas.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui et le regardai bien en face.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans toute cette affaire ? Je veux dire, i peine un mois, je ne connaissais pas tous ces gens, et maintenant, je me retrouve au cœur d'une affaire de meurtre ! Pourquoi ? Jenks m'a dit que je savais quelque chose et j'ai beau y réfléchir jour et nuit, je ne parviens pas à savoir ce que c'est ! Quelque chose me relie à cette affaire, Ric. Mais quoi ?

— Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le découvrir.

— Oui, certainement, admis-je sombrement. Ric, le meurtre de Jenks, la langue coupée, tout ça ressemble à une mise en garde. Et si c'était moi la prochaine ? soufflai-je d'une voix déchirée.

— Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver Bella, m'assura-t-il fermement.

— Tu ne peux pas en être totalement sûr.

— Je sais. Mais en attendant, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.

J'hochai la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je devais lui dire.

Le fourgon sanitaire transportant le corps de Jenks passa devant nous, précédé par deux véhicules de police. Je les suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tourné le coin de la rue, puis je pris une grande inspiration.

— Edward est à Los Angeles, lâchai-je d'un ton plat.

Ric ne dit rien mais je pus voir son visage s'assombrir malgré la pénombre.

— Depuis quand ? finit-il par demander d'une voix sèche.

— Ce soir. Son vol a atterrit à 19h00.

Ric fourra ses mains dans ses poches et tourna vers moi un visage fermé aux mâchoires serrées.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Je n'en sais rien ! m'écriai-je. Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Ric s'écarta soudainement de la voiture pour me faire face.

— Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose.

Il me fixait avec intensité et je la vis dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je vis cette étincelle, celle qui m'enchantait et me terrorisait à la fois. Cette flamme que j'avais vue dans son regard avant que je ne l'embrasse. Ce feu qui le consumait, comme il m'avait consumé moi-même, semblait plus intense encore que dans mon souvenir, et je savais parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire.

— Non, je t'en prie… murmurai-je d'une voix suppliante.

— Il le faut ! insista-t-il en posant ses larges mains sur mes épaules et en capturant mes yeux dans les siens. Bella, ça me ronge depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. Ca me dévore de l'intérieur à chaque fois que je pense à toi. Et je pense à toi à tout le temps. Si je ne te le dis pas maintenant, je vais devenir fou !

— Pourquoi tu me fais ça Ric ? balbutiai-je en le suppliant des yeux.

— Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, Bella ! Je crois que je l'ai toujours été.

Ric fit un pas en avant et je me retrouvai presque collée à son corps. Son regard franc s'ancra dans le mien et il posa ses mains sur mes joues, entourant tendrement mon visage de ses paumes alors que je demeurais immobile, suffoquée par ses mots.

Ses yeux d'ambre ne cillèrent pas quand il les riva plus profondément aux miens. Pour ma part, j'étais complètement sous le choc, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

— Je t'aime, Bella, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un vertige m'assaillit quand il se rapprocha davantage de moi, avec une lenteur exagérée. J'eus la pensée fugitive que je devais lutter contre l'emprise que cet homme avait sur moi, mais les mots qu'il m'avait dit se répercutaient toujours dans ma tête, avant de m'atteindre en plein cœur. Et je sus au plus profond de moi que j'allais perdre mon combat intérieur.

Les lèvres chaudes de Ric effleurèrent presque ma bouche et je luttais encore, jusqu'à trouver la force de reculer.

Son regard me transperçait littéralement. J'y percevais tant d'espoir et de désir que les larmes vinrent me picoter les yeux. Il attendait que je lui dise moi-aussi que je l'aimais, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais trop perdue dans mes sentiments, trop confuse. Ou trop lâche.

A mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient dans le silence le plus total, ses yeux se firent plus sombres et plus tristes. Quand je pus enfin bouger, je saisis ses poignets et fis glisser lentement ses mains restées posées sur mon visage le long de mes joues.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, soufflai-je doucement.

— Bella…

— Je suis désolée Ric, articulai-je péniblement d'une voix brisée.

Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps et j'eus l'atroce sentiment de l'avoir brisé en plusieurs morceaux, d'avoir abattu un homme déjà à terre.

— Je dois y aller, balbutiai-je en ouvrant la portière.

Je grimpai précipitamment dans mon 4x4 et démarrai le moteur d'une main tremblante. Alors que je quittais le parking du motel, j'aperçus la silhouette immobile de Ric dans le rétroviseur et laissai mes larmes inonder mes joues.

* * *

**Comme je vous l'ai annoncé précédemment, le prochain chapitre annonce le retour d'Edward.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine et vous donne rendez-vous lundi prochain !  
**

**Bises,  
**

**Sophie  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour !**

**Surprise ! Je sais que nous ne sommes pas lundi, mais j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir !**

**Depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez… ça y est, Edward is back !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre mais je vais m'y employer bientôt !**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres en garant mon 4x4 dans le gravier de la villa Cullen. A travers le pare-brise, je regardai un moment cette gigantesque bâtisse de verre et de pierre qui s'élevait fièrement, majestueusement, sur deux étages, dardant sa verrière épineuse vers le ciel étoilé.

En contemplant cette impressionnante maison, j'eus un intense frisson qui me secoua les épaules. Edward était à l'intérieur, et j'avais cette inexplicable appréhension, comme si je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la tanière du loup.

Je coupai le moteur et j'ouvris le pare-soleil pour m'examiner dans le miroir de courtoisie. Outre ma joue toujours enflée, et mes yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, je me trouvais simplement hideuse, et pas seulement physiquement.

J'avais été odieuse, sans cœur, cruelle et j'avais honte de moi. Ric m'avait avoué ses sentiments et je m'étais lâchement sauvée en le laissant désemparé sur le bord de la route.

Je nageais en pleine confusion, perdue dans la mélasse de mes sentiments contradictoires, tiraillée entre deux hommes. Je pensais être amoureuse de l'un deux, sans certitude d'être aimée en retour, et l'autre avait avoué m'aimer alors que je n'étais pas sûre moi-même de mes sentiments pour lui. Que devais-je faire de cette inextricable situation ?

En me contemplant dans le petit miroir, je repensai aux propos d'Alice. Mon amie avait raison. Je devais faire un choix, quitte à les perdre tous les deux, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à agir de la sorte. Cela nous faisait tous souffrir.

En soupirant, je rabattis le pare-soleil d'un geste las, puis d'une main nerveuse, je lissai mes longs cheveux avant de sortir du véhicule.

Il était plus de 23h30 mais il faisait toujours chaud. Même le vent qui faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres du jardin était doux. Et malgré tout, je me sentais frigorifiée. J'allai revoir Edward après plus de deux semaines, et je ne pouvais pas dire que notre dernière conversation s'était bien terminée.

J'essuyai mes paumes moites sur mon short avant de saisir la poignée de la porte et l'espace d'un instant, je repensai à Ric. A sa silhouette que j'avais aperçue dans le rétroviseur quand il me regardait m'éloigner, les bras ballants devant ce motel. Mais je chassai bien vite cette image en sentant mes yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau.

Après deux grandes inspirations, j'actionnai la poignée de la porte et pénétrai dans la demeure des Cullen. La maison était plongée dans la pénombre et je soupçonnai que tout le monde devait déjà dormir.

Je ne savais pas où était Edward. Peut-être m'attendait-il en haut dans la chambre ? J'ôtai rapidement mes sandales et me dirigeai sans bruit vers l'escalier de marbre quand une voix me fit sursauter.

— Bonsoir Bella.

Je la reconnus immédiatement, cette belle voix, aussi basse et suave que dans mon souvenir, quoiqu'un peu plus sèche. Je m'immobilisai devant la première marche, puis après avoir pris une longue inspiration sifflante, je pénétrai dans le salon.

Malgré l'obscurité, je le distinguai assis dans un fauteuil, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir et la tête appuyée dans sa paume.

— Bonsoir Edward, répondis-je calmement, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il tendit la main pour allumer la lampe à côté de lui et la pièce s'éclaira d'une faible lueur qui jeta des ombres gracieuses et inquiétantes sur son visage.

Un instant, je fus paralysée en le regardant tellement il irradiait de lui ce charisme, cette aura qui m'avait bouleversée depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Même avec cet air froid, presque menaçant, Edward avait cette beauté incomparable qui parait uniquement les êtres d'exception. « La beauté du diable, songeai-je, irrésistible et dangereuse. »

— Tu rentres tard, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

— J'ai mes raisons, répliquai-je aussi froidement en m'avançant pieds nus dans la pièce.

— Je me doute qu'elles sont excellentes.

Le ton tranchant de sa voix me déplut et je me renfrognai en plissant les yeux alors que je me terrais dans le silence. Edward secoua lentement la tête en laissant échapper un rire sans joie.

— Tu étais avec Nolan, bien entendu, siffla-t-il acidement.

Je perçus cette petite pointe de jalousie habilement cachée derrière son sourire arrogant et laissai tomber mes sandales ainsi que mon sac à main à terre après en avoir sorti mon paquet de cigarettes.

— En effet, reconnus-je avec aplomb tout en prenant place dans un fauteuil face à lui.

Même si je tentais de ne rien laisser paraître, j'étais affreusement stressée et l'expression presque dédaigneuse du visage d'Edward me tordait le ventre. Mais je constatai également qu'il ne me laissait plus autant pantelante qu'avant.

Certes, j'étais toujours subjuguée par sa prestance et ses yeux scintillants, par son corps et son visage sans défauts, mais je n'avais plus l'impression de n'être qu'une futile paysanne en admiration devant son petit-ami.

Peut-être avais-je mûrie ? Peut-être tous ces événements qui avaient bouleversé ma vie m'avaient-ils fait grandir ?

Il me regarda croiser mes jambes nues et bronzées par plus d'un mois de canicule, tandis que j'allumais une cigarette.

— Alors c'est ça, Bella ? Tu sors avec lui maintenant ? jeta-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

— Non, je ne sors pas avec lui.

— Il ne fait que te sauter, alors ? cracha-t-il en haussant le ton.

Je déglutis péniblement, glacée jusqu'aux os par le mépris que je lus dans les yeux d'Edward. Ces yeux si beaux et si profonds d'ordinaire et qui m'avaient tant envoûtée, ces yeux là n'exprimaient plus aujourd'hui qu'un profond dégoût.

J'aspirai une bouffée de tabac pour tenter de me remettre du choc qu'avait causé les mots d'Edward sur mon cœur déjà ébréché, puis je me recomposai un visage indifférent. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point sa remarque m'avait blessée.

— Que fais-tu là Edward ?

— Je suis chez moi ici.

— Bien sûr, reconnus-je. Je voulais dire, à Los Angeles. Nous devions nous retrouver à Miami, non ?

— Cela te pose-t-il un problème que je sois rentré plus tôt ? Peut-être aurais-tu préféré que je ne vienne pas ? répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

— Pas du tout, me défendis-je. Edward, je comprends que tu m'en veuille après ce que j'ai fait, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me préviennes de ton retour. J'aurais aimé être là à l'aéroport.

— Je t'ai appelée, fit-il froidement.

— C'est exact Edward, admis-je. Mais tu aurais pu m'appeler de New York pour me dire que tu rentrais. Tu m'as téléphoné aujourd'hui, à 20h00 alors que ton avion avait atterri une heure plus tôt !

Edward leva la main qu'il agita avec agacement.

— Mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie. J'ai dû attendre d'être à la villa pour t'appeler, mais de toute façon en quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il puisque tu n'as pas répondu ! asséna-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Je reculai dans mon fauteuil et m'adossai lentement aux coussins avant de soupirer lourdement.

— C'est vrai, tu m'as appelée mais je n'ai pas décroché, reconnus-je d'une voix plate. Sais-tu pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu Edward ?

Il serra les dents et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre entrouverte dont les fins rideaux de voile s'agitaient mollement sous le vent chaud et parfumé.

— Je crois me douter.

Je me mordis fortement la lèvre pour éviter de me lever et de partir en courant et j'avalai la grosse boule d'amertume qui me serrait la gorge. Mais après tout, je l'avais bien cherché…

— Parce que je venais de trouver un cadavre à qui l'on avait coupé la langue, baignant dans son propre sang, lâchai-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

Je me penchai pour écraser mon mégot dans le cendrier sur la table basse entre nous et réprimai le sanglot qui montait dans ma poitrine en repensant à l'expression horrifiée du visage de Jenks.

— Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pu répondre, lui dis-je sombrement.

Edward baissa le regard et s'agita sur son fauteuil, puis il s'accouda sur ses cuisses et enfouit ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre.

— Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

— Jason Jenks.

— Que s'est-il passé Bella ?

— Il m'a appelé cet après-midi alors que j'étais en train de faire les magasins avec Alice. Je ne sais pas où il a eu mon numéro de portable, ni comment il savait que j'étais toujours à LA, mais il était au courant de tout, Edward. Il m'a dit que je savais quelque chose en rapport avec cette affaire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Alors j'ai insisté pour qu'on se rencontre.

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu es folle ! s'indigna-t-il.

— Parce que je voulais des réponses ! criai-je. Edward, cette affaire ne te concerne plus exclusivement. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais j'y suis impliquée aussi !

Je poussai un long soupir avant de reprendre mon récit. Je lui racontais en détail ma conversation téléphonique avec Jenks.

— Je trouve toujours que tu n'aurais jamais dû y aller ! s'écria-t-il quand j'eus terminé.

— Je sais... soupirai-je. Ric était avec moi parce qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser y aller seule. J'ai frappé à la porte, mais comme personne ne répondait, nous sommes rentrés et c'est là que nous l'avons trouvé mort dans sa baignoire. Il allait tout me dire, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps. Quelqu'un s'est empressé de le réduire au silence. On lui a ouvert les veines parce qu'il s'apprêtait à me révéler qui avait commandité les meurtres d'Elisabeth et de ton frère.

Mon portable émis un bip dans ma poche. Je l'en sortis rapidement et constatai que Ric m'avait envoyé un texto. D'ordinaire il m'aurait appelée, mais après ce qui s'était passé ce soir, j'étais sûre qu'il m'en voulait tellement qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais me parler. Et il avait raison.

J'appuyai sur la touche avec des doigts tremblants et le message s'ouvrit. Puis je relevai les yeux sur Edward qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil.

— Le légiste a fini les analyses toxicologiques. Jason Jenks a été drogué avant d'être assassiné. On lui a fait ingérer du Seconal, l'informai-je.

— Comme Elisabeth.

— L'assassin de Jenks est sûrement le commanditaire des meurtres d'Elisabeth et de Tyler, avançai-je.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— C'est exactement le même procédé que pour le meurtre d'Elisabeth. On les a drogué avec du Seconal avant de les tuer.

Je me levai et me tapotai le doigt sur la lèvre tout en faisant quelques pas sur le carrelage du salon.

— Si le meurtrier de Jenks est vraiment le commanditaire des quatre autres assassinats, il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour qu'on ne découvre pas le secret d'Elisabeth, repris-je pensivement.

— Effectivement, ça fait beaucoup de cadavres… reconnut Edward.

— Résumons, il a payé Jenks pour tuer Elisabeth ainsi que ces deux autres personnes qui en savaient trop et dont on ignore l'identité, puis il se débarrasse de Tyler qui commence à se poser des questions, en faisant passer tous ces meurtres pour des accidents. Tout le monde oublie l'affaire. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que l'enquête soit rouverte.

— Seulement, c'est exactement ce qui s'est produit.

— Oui, acquiesçai-je. Il a donc rappelé Jenks pour lui demander de finir le travail.

— A savoir : nous tuer parce qu'on fourre notre nez là où on ne devrait pas, rajouta Edward.

— Exactement. Seulement Jenks refuse. Le commanditaire doit alors trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le sale boulot à sa place.

— James Middleton ? avança Edward.

— Exactement. Il essaye une première fois de nous tuer avec l'accident de voiture, mais il échoue. Il recommence et tente de nous abattre Ric et moi chez lui sur la terrasse, mais une nouvelle fois il nous rate.

Edward se racla la gorge bruyamment, les mâchoires crispées.

— Alors il décide de… Oh mon Dieu ! murmurai-je, livide.

— Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?

— Je me suis trompée…

— De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas…

— Edward, pourquoi ne t'est-il rien arrivé à New York alors que tu y étais seul, sans aucune idée que ce qui se passait ici ? Tu étais pourtant une cible facile !

— Pas avec les deux costauds décérébrés qui me suivaient partout… répondit-il après un long regard interrogateur.

— Mais il ne t'est rien arrivé, repartis-je avant de le regarder bien en face. Depuis le début je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Je pensais que c'était à toi qu'on en voulait parce que tu étais impliqué dans cette affaire et qu'on essayait tous les deux de découvrir des indices, mais en réalité, ce n'est pas _nous_ qu'on voulait éliminer, c'était _moi_. Uniquement _moi_. James Middleton n'avait pas uniquement l'intention de me violer. Il voulait me tuer, Edward. Si Ric ne l'avait pas abattu dans cette ruelle, il m'aurait assassinée !

— Middleton est mort ?

— Edward, je sais quelque chose sans en avoir conscience. Quelque chose qui a poussé le commanditaire de ces meurtres à agir pour faire taire Jenks avant qu'il ne me dévoile tout, repris-je avec des accents d'hystérie dans la voix. Il est déterminée à ce que je ne découvre pas la vérité, c'est pour ça qu'il a payé Middleton pour me tuer.

— Mais si Jenks et Middleton sont morts…

— Il va s'en prendre à moi, soufflai-je d'une voix blanche, horrifiée.

Edward se leva vivement et vint me rejoindre. Dans la semi-obscurité du salon, ses traits altiers semblaient gravés dans le marbre mais empreints d'une terrifiante dureté. Presque brutalement, il m'attira dans ses bras et son étreinte me coupa le souffle un instant.

— Il ne t'arrivera rien, Bella. Je te le promets, souffla-t-il contre mes cheveux.

— Edward, ce type n'a rien d'un amateur ! Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il a fait à Jenks ! Il l'a saigné comme un porc dans sa baignoire et puis il lui a coupé la langue avec une lame de rasoir, hoquetai-je. Tu n'as pas vu son visage déformé par la terreur et ses yeux morts ! Edward, je ne veux pas finir comme ça !

— Chut, calme-toi, dit-il d'une voix rassurante tout en me caressant le dos. Bien que cela me rebute de l'avouer, on a besoin de Nolan pour te protéger. Je suis sûr qu'il va faire ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois en sécurité.

J'opinai du chef tout contre lui et laissai à nouveau l'air pénétrer dans mes poumons. Je n'étais pas seule, Edward était avec moi et il acceptait de laisser devant la porte ses griefs contre Ric afin de me protéger.

— Merci, murmurai-je contre sa poitrine.

Mes doigts agrippèrent sa chemise et je laissai ma tête reposer contre son torse. C'était bon d'être enfin contre lui. C'était comme si je rentrais enfin chez moi après un long périple. Alors qu'il me caressait lentement le dos, je retrouvai avec beaucoup d'émotion les sensations qui m'avaient renversé la première fois que je m'étais retrouvée serrée entre les bras d'Edward.

— Edward, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé.

— Je sais.

Au bout d'un long moment, il s'écarta pour me contempler de ses iris étincelants.

— Alors tu ne couches pas avec lui ?

— Non Edward, je ne couche pas avec lui.

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

— Je… je…

— Bella, ce type n'est pas pour toi ! me coupa-t-il.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demandai-je sur la défensive.

— Parce que… je le sais c'est tout ! s'énerva-t-il avant de pointer un doigt vers moi. Et puis regarde dans quelle situation il t'a entraînée !

Je reculai d'un pas, sous le choc des propos d'Edward. Comment pouvait-il penser que tout ce qui m'arrivait était de la faute de Ric alors que tout était exclusivement ma faute ?

— De quelle situation parles-tu exactement ?

— Bella… articula-t-il devant mon visage renfrogné.

— Ce n'est pas à cause de Ric que quelqu'un cherche à me tuer, ni même à cause de toi d'ailleurs ! Je suis dans cette situation parce que je m'y suis mise ! C'est moi qui t'ai convaincu de venir à LA et de fouiller dans le passé de ta famille ! C'est moi ! Pas Ric, ni toi ! Uniquement moi ! criai-je tout en me rapprochant de lui pour le toiser d'un regard courroucé. Tout ceci est ma faute !

— Je t'en prie Bella, calme-toi.

— Alors n'essayes pas de lui faire endosser tous les torts, Edward ! C'est un flic ! Il n'a fait que son boulot ! continuai-je en martelant les mots.

— C'était son boulot aussi d'essayer de te séduire ? explosa-t-il soudain.

— Oh… ne sois pas si cynique ! claquai-je.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que si je me suis retournée vers lui c'est uniquement parce que j'avais besoin de soutien et que tu n'étais pas là ! répliquai-je vertement. Pourquoi es-tu parti Edward ? Qu'y avait-il de si important à New York pour que tu me laisses seule au milieu de tout ce merdier ?

— Je pensais que la situation était sous contrôle avec la Police.

— Eh bien tu te trompais.

— Comment j'aurai pu le savoir puisque tu ne m'as rien dit !

— Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je voulais… je voulais te protéger, arguai-je.

— C'était une mauvaise idée Bella. Tu aurais dû me tenir au courant de tout.

— Je sais, j'ai eu tort, reconnus-je. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu y faire à 4.500 km ?

— Je serais rentré.

— Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je, surprise.

— Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi en doutes-tu ?

— Je doute de tout depuis que tu es parti Edward. D'autant plus depuis que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments et que tu n'en as pas fait de même.

— Bella… fit-il d'un ton désolé.

— Je sais que tu as du mal à exprimer ce que tu ressens, et que je devrais être plus compréhensive… mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai pensé que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Et je le pense encore…

— Eh bien tu as tort ! cria-t-il. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser toute seule à Los Angeles. J'ai considéré que notre relation était assez solide, mais je me suis trompé.

Je fus secouée d'un rire nerveux, amer, et je m'assis dans le canapé.

— Edward, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, et tu m'as presque raccroché au nez ! Comment voulais-tu que je considère notre relation ? fis-je d'une voix lasse.

Il poussa un profond soupir teinté de désespoir et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

— Je peux te rendre heureuse Bella, je le sais, m'affirma-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Laisse-moi te le prouver.

— J'ai envie d'y croire, vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas si nous avons encore une chance tous les deux…

— Et bien moi j'y crois. Je tiens à toi, Bella. Et je comprends à présent pourquoi tu t'es jetée dans les bras de Nolan.

— Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

— Oui, je te pardonne, Bella. Et même si je ne suis pas encore prêt à te dire les mots que tu veux entendre, j'avance, dit-il en pressant ma main plus fort.

Un élan d'allégresse souleva mon cœur, l'espace d'un instant. Puis, je regardai son beau visage contrarié et je repensai à Ric, à ses yeux plein d'espoir quand il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et à la déception que j'y avais lu quand il avait compris que je ne lui dirais pas.

Pourtant je tenais à lui. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Je n'en étais pas sûre. De plus, je ne me sentais pas prête à m'engager parce que je savais qu'il y avait avec Edward quelque chose d'inachevé et que tant que je n'aurais pas parlé avec lui, je ne pourrais pas prendre de décision.

Je me sentie cruelle d'exiger d'Edward quelque chose que j'avais moi-même refusé à quelqu'un.

— Edward, ce ne sont que des mots, il est facile de les dire sans même les penser. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Que ce soit devant moi ou devant une autre, je veux que quand tu les dises, ces mots aient vraiment un sens pour toi.

— Je sais que ce ne sont que des mots. Mais je ne les ai jamais prononcés, devant personne, avoua-t-il tout bas.

— Oh ! Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais…

— Non, jamais. Mais le jour où je serais prêt, où je dirais ces mots devant toi Bella, je peux t'assurer qu'ils auront un sens pour moi, souffla-t-il tout en posant une de ses longues mains sur ma joue.

Ce fut bref, mais je le ressentis quand il me toucha. Ce frémissement qui m'électrisait tout entière. Et c'était exactement comme décrit dans les romans à l'eau de rose que lisait ma mère.

Intensément, son regard fixait le mien alors que j'hochai lentement la tête. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, mais je posai vivement un doigt sur ses lèvres souples.

— Attends… murmurai-je tandis qu'il ôtait ma main de sa bouche après y avoir déposé un baiser.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, ses lèvres recouvrirent les miennes et j'ouvris la bouche tout de suite, complètement enivrée et impatiente de retrouver la douceur de son baiser.

Le monde se mit à tourner sous mes yeux clos, comme si j'étais ivre. Et je l'étais. Ivre d'un baiser, mais pas encore rassasiée. Edward caressa ma joue cuisante du bout de ses doigts alors qu'il approfondissait notre baiser.

Mon genou frôla sa jambe quand je me rapprochai de lui pour enlacer sa taille, retrouvant dans un soupir exalté la chaleur démoniaque de son corps si près du mien. Et je me perdis de plus belle. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres et ma conscience s'envola. Je lui rendis son baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine et quand nos bouches finirent par se séparer, notre baiser nous ayant laissé à bout de souffle et tremblants, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à me rappeler pourquoi je voulais le repousser quelques instants plus tôt.

J'enfonçai profondément ma main dans ses cheveux et rivai mes yeux dans ceux d'Edward.

— Edward, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres enflammées.

— Je te veux Bella, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ses mots vibrèrent en moi et réveillèrent dans mon ventre la brûlure du désir. Sa bouche glissa le long de ma joue, caressant ma peau frissonnante du bout des lèvres et il m'embrassa lentement la tempe avant de resserrer l'étau de ses bras.

Ma joue contre la sienne, je posai mes mains sur son dos large et musclé, l'effleurant de mes paumes, redécouvrant cette étendue ferme et ondulante du bout des doigts par-dessus sa chemise.

J'étais si bien au creux de ses bras qu'il me fut difficile de le repousser. Mais je le fis doucement, à contrecœur.

— Tu as raison, Edward. Nous avons encore une chance tous les deux. Mais n'allons pas trop vite, Ok ? dis-je précipitamment tout en me levant. J'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, et je ne suis pas sûre que de t'embrasser soit la meilleure chose à faire pour que je garde les idées claires.

— Comme tu voudras, soupira-t-il.

— Je suis désolée Edward.

— Ne le sois pas. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'est juste que tu m'as tellement manqué…

De nouveau, il me regarda avec une intensité qui me paralysa un court instant. Avec difficulté, je détournai le regard de son visage empreint de tristesse mêlée de désir et me passai une main glacée sur le front.

— Je dois aller faire mes bagages, mon avion décolle à 9h00 demain matin.

— Je prends le même vol que toi, m'informa-t-il.

— Oh ! C'est parfait, m'écriai-je pour cacher mon trouble. Au fait, repris-je, es-tu au courant que ma mère avait invité tes parents à son mariage ?

— Oui, ma mère m'en a parlé plus tôt.

— Comptent-il venir ?

— Je crois bien.

— Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ? m'offusquai-je en faisant quelques pas dans le salon.

— Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas au courant ?

— Il semblerait que non, râlai-je.

Un long silence s'étira entre nous alors que j'étais dévorée par l'envie de me jeter dans ses bras. En me mâchonnant la lèvre, je ramassai mon sac à main puis me tournai vers lui.

— Bonne nuit Edward.

— Bonne nuit Bella, répondit-il à voix basse.

**oxOxo**

_Miami_

Dans le taxi qui nous conduisait dans le très huppé quartier de Coconut Grove, je regardais les palmiers défiler sur le bord de la route, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Depuis que nous avions quitté l'autoroute surchargée pour pénétrer dans le cœur de la ville, je me sentais légèrement euphorique.

Après plusieurs années passées dans la grisaille et l'humidité de Forks ainsi que dans l'agitation incessante de New York, je retrouvais enfin la ville de mon enfance, et j'en étais profondément émue.

A l'époque, ma mère et moi habitions Little Havana, dans une petite maison, vétuste et discrète. J'aimais l'animation bruyante des rues du quartier, les façades bariolées, mais aussi les cafétérias où l'on pouvait déguster toutes sortes de cafés cubains traditionnels.

Ce quartier haut en couleurs, avec ses rues animées, ses vendeurs de fruits et son éternel soleil avait été le berceau de mon enfance, entre une mère instable et tous ses maris successifs.

Néanmoins, j'avais trouvé un certain équilibre dans cette vie de bohème où ma mère nageait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Notamment grâce à nos voisins, un couple de réfugiés cubains qui avaient fui le régime de Fidel Castro. Ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfants et ils me couvraient d'attentions.

Malgré la mauvaise réputation du quartier, je n'avais jamais eu à me plaindre de quelques ennuis que ce soient. J'étais la petite chérie de Monsieur et Madame Cruz, et tout le monde le savait.

Fréquemment, alors que je sortais pour prendre le bus qui me conduisait au collège, Adela Cruz me hélait et glissait dans mon sac de délicieux Panetela poudrés de sucre glace et fourrés de confiture qu'elle avait confectionné exprès pour moi.

Elle passait des heures dans sa cuisine odorante, dans les vapeurs de riz et de haricots noirs, moi pendue à ses longues jupes. Certains soirs, ils nous invitaient à dîner dans leur modeste maison où il régnait éternellement des odeurs de graisse à frire, et de poisson grillé.

La tête sur les genoux d'Adela, je l'écoutais nous raconter son pays de sa voix grave et chantante, leur vie sous la répression du régime, leur fuite vers les Etats-Unis, leur nostalgie au souvenir de leur île et de ses beautés. Je me souviens encore de l'odeur des cigares que fumait Guillermo Cruz, affalé dans son fauteuil en cuir élimé par le temps et l'usure, et de son sourire aimable sous sa moustache grisonnante.

Le taxi s'engagea dans Poinciana avenue, et je sortis de ma transe, éblouie par l'éclatante beauté des Flamboyants en fleurs. Le véhicule longea des villas luxueuses, bordées de pelouse impeccablement taillées et de parterres mêlant d'exubérantes plantes grasses aux feuilles tentaculaires, à d'énormes fleurs tropicales multicolores.

Puis finalement, le taxi s'arrêta devant une haute grille qui cachait derrière ses arabesques de fer forgé, une demeure aux murs roses dans le plus pur style méditerranéen.

— Entre ma chérie ! me cria la voix de ma mère à travers l'interphone après que j'eusse poussé le bouton.

La grille coulissa lentement sur elle-même et le taxi pénétra sur la propriété du célèbre joueur de Base-ball, Phil Dwyer, et de sa future femme.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand j'avisai l'immense maison aux tuiles rondes, ceinte de cocotiers. Elle n'avait rien de commun avec le bungalow d'un autre âge qui avait abrité mon enfance.

— Bigre ! s'écria Edward. Cette maison est sensationnelle.

— Je ne dirais pas mieux, admis-je en riant.

Nos bagages à la main, nous suivîmes une allée de granit qui conduisait les visiteurs jusqu'à la porte d'entrée nichée sous un hall aux murs arrondis et sous lequel ma mère nous attendait, simplement vêtue d'un maillot de bain sous son déshabillé de voile transparent.

— Bella, ma chérie ! Te voilà enfin ! s'écria-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

— Bonjour Maman, fis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

— Edward ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Tu es toujours aussi parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en lui tapotant la joue avec un sourire mutin. Toi par contre, fit-elle en tournant vers moi un regard désabusé, on dirait que tu as passé la journée dans la soute d'un cargo ! Tu fais peur à voir !

— Merci, grinçai-je tandis qu'Edward pouffait.

— Que diable est-il arrivé à ton visage ? s'affola ma mère en tendant la main vers moi.

— Rien de bien méchant, Maman, m'empressai-je de répondre. Je me suis cognée, voilà tout.

— Oh, toi et ta maladresse ! se lamenta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Mais ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte, voyons ! Entrez vite, Pilar va vous montrer votre chambre. Prenez juste le temps de vous rafraîchir un peu et d'enfiler un maillot de bain, je vous attends à la piscine, commanda Renée avant de disparaître dans une envolée de voile bariolé.

— C'est Maman… me justifiai-je, embarrassée.

— Tu ne lui as rien dit, remarqua Edward, la mine sombre.

— Bien sûr que non ! m'emportai-je. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir, Edward ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Il continuait de me dévisager avec ce regard lourd de reproches.

— Je lui dirais. Mais pas tout de suite. Elle a trop de choses en tête pour le moment. Après son mariage je lui raconterais tout, promis-je.

— Ok, soupira-t-il. En tout cas, elle n'a pas changé, reconnut-il en me prenant mon sac de voyage des mains alors que Pilar, une jeune femme au teint de bronze et à la chevelure noire nous conduisait vers l'étage.

Nous la suivîmes dans l'escalier, puis elle ouvrit une porte et je restai bouche bée. J'avançai comme une automate en ouvrant des yeux admiratifs devant la splendeur de la pièce.

Outre le gigantesque lit d'ébène habillé de draps blancs rebrodés de dentelle et l'incroyable douceur des lattes du parquet sous mes pieds nus, cette chambre était d'un luxe discret et raffiné, bien loin du clinquant et du tape-à-l'œil qu'affectionnait ma mère d'habitude.

Une fois que j'eus fait le tour de cette exquise et immense chambre, mes yeux furent attirés par la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte entourée de délicats rideaux de mousseline blanche, vaporeuse et mouvante.

— Oh mon Dieu… marmonnai-je.

Je sortis sur la petite terrasse arrondie surplombant le jardin arboré et fleuri et je retins mon souffle. En contrebas, l'herbe rase et verdoyante s'étendait sur plusieurs ares. Des Flamboyants, dont les délicats pétales rouges explosaient comme des tâches de couleur au milieu d'une mer de verdure, grasse et outrageuse, courbaient leurs branches parfumées de fleurs exubérantes jusqu'au sol.

Autour d'un sentier de gravier serpentant jusqu'à un kiosque d'allure baroque, une multitude de fleurs exotiques aux couleurs aussi chatoyantes que surprenantes, peuplaient les massifs de leur parfum d'ailleurs. Et ça et là, d'immenses palmiers jetaient leurs feuilles piquantes vers le ciel d'un bleu électrique, presque surnaturel.

Je posai mes mains sur la rambarde délicatement sculptée, et laissai mon regard se perdre plus loin, dans l'immensité ondulante et mystérieuse de l'océan. Au bout d'un chemin pavé, une fois passée la lourde grille de fer séparant la propriété de la plage, le sable blanc s'étendait onctueusement jusqu'aux flots tièdes et insaisissables, contrastant, tel un flash éblouissant, avec le bleu turquoise de l'eau.

Alors que le vent parfumé d'iode soulevait mollement mes cheveux, je fermai les paupières et offris mon visage aux rayons brûlants du soleil, écoutant le ressac incessant de l'océan remuant la grève. J'étais chez moi, enfin.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent doucement autour de ma taille, mais je ne me dérobais pas. J'étais trop bouleversée par le geste soudain d'Edward.

Comme le jour de notre arrivée à Los Angeles, il posa ses mains sur mon ventre. Je laissai ma tête reposer contre son épaule en me souvenant que c'était ce jour-là que j'avais réalisé la profondeur de mes sentiments pour lui. En regardant les crêtes blanches d'écume rouler dans l'océan, appuyée contre le torse d'Edward, dans l'obscurité ensorcelante de la nuit Californienne.

— Cette vue est magnifique, murmura-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

Si près que je frissonnai malgré la chaleur. Edward déposa un baiser sur ma joue et laissa errer ses lèvres sur ma peau, jusqu'à ma tempe. Un instant, juste un instant, tout fut clair dans ma tête. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, et l'océan pour seul témoin.

— Ce moment est parfait, magique, tu ne trouves pas ? chuchotai-je, troublée.

— Si.

Sa voix était basse et vibrante. Mes mains quittèrent le métal de la rambarde chauffé par le soleil pour se poser sur les siennes. Il resta silencieux, mais je sentis son cœur battre plus fort contre mon dos, son souffle plus court. Peut-être l'avait-il ressentit lui-aussi, cet instant de pur bonheur ?

Ses doigts agrippèrent mes hanches et me firent me retourner. Je le contemplai dans le contre-jour de la porte restée grande ouverte et je fus déstabilisée par son regard déterminé. Mes yeux s'attachèrent aux siens, si étincelants. Un rayon de soleil éclairait son visage sérieux tandis que ses prunelles bleues mêlées d'or et de jade me fixaient toujours, impitoyablement.

— Bella, je… commença-t-il avant de pincer les lèvres.

D'une main tremblante, il repoussa en arrière quelques-unes de ses mèches, puis replongea dans mon regard.

— Je crois que je… je…

Il referma la bouche et clôtura ses paupières alors que j'étais sur le point de suffoquer sous la pression. Quand il les rouvrit je pus y lire à quel point il luttait contre lui-même, contre les instincts qui avaient protégé son cœur de la souffrance pendant toutes ces années.

Il n'avait jamais dit « je t'aime » à personne. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement jamais aimé ? Et moi je le forçais à se livrer, à se mettre à nu… En me mordillant nerveusement, la lèvre, j'eus de nouveau un instant de doute et de culpabilité pour ce que je lui demandais. Les gens qui s'aimaient ne devaient pas se faire souffrir, non ?

— Ne dis rien Edward, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

J'esquissai un léger sourire et lui caressai la joue du bout de mes doigts en secouant la tête.

— Ne dis rien, répétai-je.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il fut interrompu par une petite voix cristalline que j'aurais reconnue entre milles.

— Bella ! Edward ! Vous êtes enfin là !

M'éloignant d'Edward, j'ouvris les bras et Alice se jeta dedans dans un gloussement de rire argentin.

— Alice, on s'est vue i peine deux jours ! m'amusai-je, le visage contre ses cheveux soyeux.

— Je sais, mais je suis si heureuse que tu aies pu venir !

— A ce point ?

— Mon Dieu oui ! Tu ne t'imagines pas comme ta mère peut être bizarre des fois…

— Si, je peux, rassure-toi.

— Bonjour Edward ! piala-t-elle gaiment avant de découvrir sa mine contrariée. J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu…

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! m'empressai-je de la rassurer.

Le regard d'Alice navigua entre Edward et moi et elle se gratta nerveusement le sourcil.

— Hum, bon vous venez vous baigner alors ?

— Dans une minute Alice, le temps d'enfiler un maillot de bain, lui assurai-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle hocha vivement la tête avant de sortir d'un pas un peu précipité, et je me retrouvai de nouveau seule avec Edward. Je le contemplai en train de se mordiller la lèvre. Il avait l'air gêné et nerveux.

— Edward… commençai-je.

— Je vais essayer de trouver ma chambre, dit-il précipitamment en me coupant la parole.

— Oui, bonne idée, articulai-je.

Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière lui, et en soufflant désespérément, j'ouvris ma valise afin d'y dénicher mon maillot de bain.

**oxOxo**

En sortant par la large baie vitrée du salon, je fus tout de suite éblouie par la beauté de la piscine qui trônait fièrement, au bout de la terrasse de lattes en bois exotique. Je fis quelques pas vers les transats aux épais coussins moelleux et chaussai mes lunettes de soleil pour mieux admirer le paysage.

Le plus impressionnant restait toujours la vue imprenable sur l'étendue turquoise de l'océan. La grande terrasse en bois, bordée de végétation verdoyante et de fleurs exotiques, s'étendait en longueur jusqu'à la piscine rectangulaire qui en délimitait l'extrémité.

L'eau cristalline y clapotait doucement, et en m'approchant plus près, je réalisai que l'architecture de cette fabuleuse maison était ainsi faite, que la piscine à débordement semblait être le prolongement des flots azuréens.

Au loin, un palmier planté seul sur un lit de sable, courbait son long tronc rugueux en balançant doucement ses palmes vers la surface mouvante de l'eau.

Je posai ma serviette sur le matelas épais de coton blanc et m'assis entre ma mère et Alice.

— Ah Bella ! Te voilà enfin ma chérie !

— J'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver mon maillot de bain dans le foutoir de ma valise, me justifiai-je en m'allongeant avec bonheur sur le transat.

— Où est Edward ? s'enquit Renée.

— Maman, cette maison est incroyable ! m'écriai-je pour dévier la conversation.

— Je te l'avais dit ma chérie ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux comme panorama ?

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus sur le confortable coussin et laissai le soleil chauffer ma peau quelques instants.

— Si, c'est fabuleux ! marmonnai-je d'un ton paresseux.

— Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda soudain ma mère.

— Oui, je veux bien, répondis-je.

— Moi aussi, Renée, confirma Alice d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

— Ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais dire à Pilar de nous préparer des daïquiris, s'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement pour courir jusque dans la maison.

— Sérieusement ? m'étonnai-je à l'intention d'Alice. Des daïquiris à trois heures de l'après-midi ?

— Ne cherches pas à comprendre, Bella, ta mère va se marier dans trois jours, c'est normal qu'elle soit excitée.

— Oh ! Crois-moi, elle a l'habitude des mariages !

Alice gloussa et rajusta ses lunettes de soleil Chanel sur son petit nez.

— Quand arrivent Jasper et Rosalie ?

— Et Emmett, rectifia-t-elle.

— Et Emmett, évidemment.

— Demain ! J'ai tout prévu pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ta mère ! Mais je ne te dis rien, ce sera une surprise !

— Je crains le pire ! soupirai-je.

— Oh ! Ne soit pas comme ça Bella ! Ca va te plaire, j'en suis sûre. De plus, je vais organiser une soirée spectaculaire demain soir ! Ca va être génial ! s'enflamma-t-elle.

— Hum, hum, marmonnai-je alors que je me laissais aller à la torpeur.

L'air brûlant de l'après-midi, chargé de pollen odorant caressait agréablement mon corps dénudé et je me laissai aller un instant à la détente. Le silence était doux, rythmé par le murmure de l'eau de la piscine et par le pépiement joyeux des oiseaux nichés dans les arbres.

— Alors, apparemment tu as fait ton choix, dit soudain Alice alors que je me sentais sombrer dans un sommeil agréable.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

— Pilar est venue demander à ta mère quelle chambre elle devait préparer pour Edward, expliqua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

— Bien entendu, grognai-je.

— C'est donc le flic le grand gagnant, en déduisit Alice.

— Hum, pas vraiment.

— Comment ça pas vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude.

— Je veux faire une pause Alice. Je n'en peux plus.

— Raconte-moi, fit-elle en se tournant complètement vers moi.

— Finalement, un daïquiri ne serait pas de refus, marmonnai-je sombrement.

— Bella ! me rappela-t-elle à l'ordre.

Je poussai un long soupir et humectai mes lèvres sèches avant de lui répondre.

— Ric m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

— Oh, et que lui as-tu répondu ?

— Rien ! Je ne lui ai rien répondu ! m'agaçai-je en faisant de grands geste de la main. Je suis montée dans ma voiture et je suis partie. Quand je suis arrivée à la villa, Edward m'y attendait et nous nous sommes expliqués. Il veut que nous reprenions notre relation.

— Et toi, que veux-tu ?

— Lui, je pense, fis-je avant de marquer une pause. Mais j'ai du mal à renoncer à Ric, rajoutai-je.

— Oh ! Bordel Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ce détective, à la fin ? s'énerva-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

— Je n'en sais rien, soupirai-je. C'est juste que je suis sûre que ça pourrait coller entre nous. Tu vois, je me dis que je passe peut-être à côté du bonheur avec lui en m'accrochant à une relation qui est vouée à l'échec.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ta relation avec Edward serait vouée à l'échec ? fit-elle d'un ton agacé.

— C'est si compliqué avec lui. Entre sa famille qui cache tant de secrets, son passé sulfureux de séducteur sans état d'âme, sa peur de l'engagement et son caractère si mystérieux. Et puis tous ces meurtres qui gravitent autour de lui et des Cullen… Je ne sais pas... ça me fait peur.

— Mais tu l'aimes, énonça-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

— Oui, je l'aime, affirmai-je d'une voix sûre.

Alice me regarda quelques secondes en hochant la tête, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration.

— Il faut que tu prennes une décision Bella. Aimer ou être aimée. Et il faut que tu te décides vite, sinon tu vas tout perdre et je refuse que tu sois malheureuse, décréta-t-elle avant de se lever d'un bond.

Elle ôta ses verres fumés qu'elle balança sans ménagement sur le matelas alors que j'étais encore sonnée par son discernement et sa maturité.

— Tu viens te baigner ?

— Tout à l'heure, promis-je d'une voix pâteuse. Je vais d'abord voir ce que fabrique ma mère dans la cuisine.

— Comme tu veux ! s'écria-t-elle avant de plonger dans l'eau, la tête la première en projetant une gerbe fraîche qui atterrit à mes pieds.

J'esquissai un sourire amusé et me levai à mon tour pour rejoindre la fraîcheur de la maison. J'errai un moment parmi les innombrables pièces, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres en remâchant les mots d'Alice. Aimer ou être aimée… Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir les deux ?

Je trouvai finalement ma mère dans une gigantesque cuisine suréquipée, occupée à découper des citrons à l'aide d'un terrifiant couteau.

— Tu n'as pas trouvé Pilar ? lui demandai-je en m'approchant du comptoir chromé.

— Si, elle prépare la chambre d'Edward, fit-elle en me regardant à la dérobée.

— Bien, soufflai-je, gênée. Laisse-moi t'aider, dis-je en saisissant un citron pour le presser sur le presse-agrume ultra design.

— Merci ma chérie. De toute façon, je préfère préparer les daïquiris moi-même. Ceux de Pilar ne sont jamais assez corsés.

Nous nous afférâmes chacune à notre tâche dans cette grande cuisine carrelée et brillante comme un bloc opératoire. Seul le ronronnement du presse-agrume venait troubler le silence. Au bout d'un moment, je posai la pelure d'un citron pressé et regardai ma mère verser du rhum dans un shaker.

— Alors, c'est bientôt le grand jour ? fis-je d'un ton enjoué.

— Oui ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis impatiente !

De nouveau, le silence retomba entre nous deux. Je soupirai tout en regardant Renée secouer son shaker, puis je pris une grande inspiration.

— Ce n'est pas pareil cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Renée posa le récipient sur le comptoir et me regarda enfin dans les yeux. Elle me fit un léger sourire avant de lisser une de ses mèches brunes.

— Non, tu as raison. Cette fois-ci c'est différent. Et sais-tu pourquoi ma chérie ?

— Parce que Papa sera là ? avançai-je.

— Non. Parce que c'est la dernière fois que je me marie.

Elle se retourna pour saisir trois verres à pieds sur une étagère, puis les posa sur le comptoir et dévissa le shaker pour en verser le contenu.

— Tu en es sûre cette fois-ci ?

— Oui, j'en suis sûre, appuya-t-elle.

— Comment l'as-tu su ? Je veux dire, comment sais-tu que tu fais le bon choix en l'épousant lui plutôt qu'un autre ?

— Eh bien, je crois que je l'ai su à l'instant où mes yeux ont croisé les siens. Avec le recul, tout cela me paraît si naturel, si évident. Pourtant quand j'ai rencontré Phil, je sortais de mon divorce avec William, et j'étais dans la confusion la plus totale. Je haïssais les hommes et je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse.

— Alors pourquoi l'as-tu laissé entrer dans ta vie ?

Elle me regarda avec un sourire puis secoua la tête.

— Ma chérie, quand l'amour te tombe dessus, tu ne peux rien y faire. A part y succomber, continua-t-elle.

— Tu veux dire qu'on n'a pas d'autres choix ? m'étonnai-je après avoir jeté les pelures de citrons dans la poubelle à pédale.

— Exactement.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, Maman, on a toujours le choix, remarquai-je.

— Oh ! J'ai essayé de lutter, crois-moi ! Mais j'ai réalisé que même la raison ne peut combattre l'amour. Quoique tu fasses, tu ne pourras jamais tromper ton cœur, ma chérie.

— Ca a l'air effrayant !

— Oui, je te l'accorde, au début ça l'est ! Parce que tu as l'impression de ne rien contrôler. Mais après, quand tu te laisses emporter, c'est merveilleux.

— Comment est-ce ? demandai-je en m'accoudant au comptoir, le menton dans ma paume.

Renée réfléchit quelques instants, puis reprit en me regardant avec des yeux rêveurs.

— Eh bien, quand je suis avec Phil, je suis si paisible et en même temps si surexcitée ! Parfois j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours attendu. Comme s'il était la pièce manquante afin que je sois enfin complète. Nous sommes les deux parties d'un tout, dit-elle d'une voix douce et pleine d'émotions.

J'assimilai ses paroles tout en regardant le magnifique jardin arboré et fleuri à travers la fenêtre ouverte. En quelques mots, ma mère venait de décrire exactement les sentiments que je ressentais lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Je me laissai aller à sourire, tout en lissant lentement une mèche de mes cheveux, puis je me tournai vers ma mère.

— Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Maman.

— Merci ma chérie.

Elle me tendit un verre et nous trinquâmes à son bonheur, puis, après avoir avalé une gorgée, elle me dévisagea intensément.

— Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Bella ?

— Oh, pour rien !

— Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'Edward et toi dormiez dans des chambres séparées alors qu'Alice m'a dit que vous aviez couché ensemble ? dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

— Bon Dieu ! Je vais aller l'étrangler tout de suite ! m'emportai-je.

— Ca devra attendre que tu aies répondu à ma question, ma chérie.

— D'accord, soupirai-je en prenant place sur un tabouret de bar. Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Mais toute l'histoire Bella !

J'avalai rapidement une gorgée de cocktail.

— Ca te va si je te dis que j'hésitais entre deux hommes et que tu viens juste de m'aider à choisir l'un d'entre eux ?

— Ca me va si tu me dis lequel c'est !

— Je préférerais qu'il soit le premier à l'apprendre.

— Bien entendu ! Oh ! Mon Dieu Bella ! s'écria-t-elle en trépignant sur place. Je viens juste de remplir mon rôle de mère, non ?

— Oui, on dirait bien ! Merci Maman, m'amusai-je en l'enlaçant par-dessus le comptoir.

Nous rîmes toutes les deux quelques instants, puis je bus une nouvelle gorgée de daïquiri qui, soit dit en passant, était excellent.

— Maman, pourquoi as-tu invité les parents d'Edward à ton mariage ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'avais juste envie de revoir Esmée après toutes ces années.

— Comme ça, subitement ?

— Hum, hum, fit-elle, le nez dans son verre.

— Maman, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

— Mais rien ma chérie !

— Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis devenue journaliste, tu sais. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.

— Mais non !

— Que s'est-il passé quand vous étiez à l'université, Maman ? insistai-je.

— Rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer !

Je la fixai avec intensité. Elle semblait nerveuse, et préoccupée. Ses doigts faisaient tourner sans cesse sa lourde et coûteuse bague de fiançailles autour de son annulaire et je savais que chez elle, c'était un signe de stress. Elle me jeta une œillade furtive, puis elle expira lentement et posa ses doigts sur sa bouche.

— Bon, d'accord ! Je vais tout te dire ! Mais cesse de me regarder comme ça, par pitié !

— Je t'écoute Maman.

— Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi, Bella, commença-t-elle. Je n'ai pas connu Esmée sur le campus de Berkeley. Je l'ai connu bien avant.

— Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit quand nous étions chez Bloomingdale's ?

— Parce que ça fait plus de vingt ans que j'essaye d'oublier cette histoire, sans réellement y parvenir d'ailleurs.

— Raconte-moi Maman.

— Quand mes parents ont emménagé à Seattle, j'ai rencontré Esmée au Collège. Nous sommes rapidement devenues amies. En fait, nous étions inséparables. Nos maisons étaient très proches l'une de l'autre et nous avons pratiquement grandi ensemble. C'était ma meilleure amie, raconta Renée d'un ton nostalgique.

J'hochai la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

— Les années ont passé sans que notre amitié ne se détériore. Il me semblait même qu'elle se renforçait de jour en jour. Esmée rêvait de devenir avocate, aussi quand elle s'est inscrite à Berkeley, c'est tout naturellement que je l'ai suivie.

— C'est pour ça que tu as fait du droit ? Pour ne pas que votre amitié s'étiole ?

— Oui ma chérie. A l'époque, j'étais bien insouciante !

Rien n'avait vraiment changé… J'eus un sourire sarcastique que je m'efforçai tant bien que mal de cacher à ma mère, mais elle semblait si perdue dans ses souvenir qu'elle ne remarqua rien.

— Bien entendu, le droit ne m'intéressait pas du tout ! reprit-elle. Si je suivais les cours, c'était pour être avec elle. Nous habitions ensemble sur le campus et je me souviens de sa volonté. Elle avait de l'ambition, et elle se donnait beaucoup de mal pour réussir, alors que moi de mon côté, je faisais ce que j'ai toujours fait le mieux : m'amuser.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'as fait qu'une seule année.

— Non, mais j'y viens ma chérie, précisa-t-elle. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je sortais beaucoup et j'avais eu de nombreuses aventures tandis qu'Esmée restait le nez dans ses bouquins. Elle préférait se consacrer à ses études, même si beaucoup de garçons rêvaient qu'elle s'intéresse à eux. Il y en avait surtout un qui la courtisait et qui s'accrochait.

— Carlisle ?

— Tu as deviné ma chérie. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Esmée n'a jamais levé ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur lui.

— Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant un homme très séduisant.

— Oh oui ! Et tu ne l'as pas connu dans sa jeunesse… Toutes les filles tournaient autour de lui comme des rapaces ! Mais je te l'ai dit, Esmée était très sérieuse, très assidue. Elle plaçait ses études en haut de ses considérations. Enfin, jusqu'à cet été là ?

— Cet été là ?

Renée hocha gravement la tête avant de reprendre.

— C'était fin juin. L'année universitaire était finie et nous sommes donc rentrées à Seattle pour les vacances. Pendant qu'Esmée travaillait à l'épicerie pour financer sa deuxième année, moi je m'amusais, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais cette année-là j'ai rencontré un garçon.

— Papa ?

— Non, ce n'était pas ton père.

— Qui était-ce ?

— Ca n'a pas d'importance Bella. Tu ne le connais pas. C'était un jeune homme que j'avais rencontré chez des amis communs. J'avais eu beaucoup de flirts, beaucoup de coups de cœur, mais ce garçon-là, il était différent des autres. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'être amoureuse. Alors j'ai fait ce que toute jeune fille amoureuse aurait fait. Je l'ai présenté à ma meilleure amie.

Renée avala d'un trait le restant de cocktail au fond de son verre.

— Ca été la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie, dit-elle en me fixant de ses yeux tristes.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Esmée m'a trahie. Elle l'a séduit et ils m'ont trompée, tous les deux.

— Maman, je suis désolée, compatis-je en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

— C'était il y a très longtemps Bella, tu sais, soupira-t-elle en se resservant un peu de daïquiri.

— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

— Quand j'ai découvert que cet homme me trompait avec Esmée, je les ai confronté tous les deux. Esmée était démolie, mais elle s'est défendue en m'accusant de n'avoir jamais été amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle l'aimait profondément.

— Mais tu l'aimais ?

— A l'époque je le pensais. Maintenant, je sais que ce n'était qu'une simple amourette. Mais ils m'avaient blessée. Surtout Esmée.

— Comment cette histoire s'est-elle terminée ? T'es-tu réconciliée avec elle ?

— Non. J'ai supplié mes parents de m'envoyer terminer les vacances chez mes grands-parents à Forks. Bien sûr ils ont cédé ! Et j'ai rencontré ton père.

— Les as-tu revus, Esmée et cet homme, quand tu es rentrée à Seattle ?

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et pinça les lèvres avant de me répondre d'une voix sombre.

— Je ne suis jamais rentrée à Seattle, Bella.

— Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.

— Mes parents voulaient que je continue la Fac, mais je refusais d'y retourner. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec Esmée sur le campus, ni même la revoir. Ca aurait été au-dessus de mes forces. Alors j'ai pris une décision.

Elle s'interrompit et baissa le regard sur son verre maintenant presque vide. Elle en fit tourner le contenu d'un air absent.

— Quelle décision ?

Renée ne répondit pas tout de suite, gardant résolument les yeux baissés, mais quand elle les releva vers moi, je lus dans son regard une douleur pétrie de regrets. Elle renifla d'un air amer et souleva effrontément une de ses épaules, comme une gamine qu'on réprimande.

— Je me suis mariée, lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur sous le choc de sa révélation. Soudain, je sentis ma bouche devenir sèche et mon ventre se contracter. J'avalai ma salive avec peine.

— Tu t'es mariée avec Papa par dépit ? articulai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

— Oui. Je suis désolée Bella.

— Oh mon Dieu… murmurai-je, une main tremblante sur ma bouche.

— Je suis rapidement tombée enceinte de toi, puis plus rien n'allait entre ton père et moi, alors j'ai pris la décision de partir. J'ai fait un choix Bella. Entre une vie ennuyeuse et bien rangée avec un homme que je n'aimais pas et me retrouver à la porte de chez moi avec un enfant à charge.

— Et tu as choisi de partir.

— Oui. Mes parents ne voulaient plus entendre parler de moi. Alors je t'ai prise et je suis partie sans rien.

— Et tu as laissé tomber Papa et une vie paisible pour me trimballer de villes en villes comme un paquet de chiffons !

— Rien n'aurait pu m'enlever ma liberté, Bella ! Rien ! rugit-elle comme un tigre enragé.

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait quitté la sécurité d'un foyer et d'un mari aimant pour l'inconnu d'une vie de bohème avec un bébé sur les bras, parce qu'elle était comme ça, éprise de liberté.

— Je sais, Maman.

Elle se resservit un nouveau verre de daïquiri et en avala une grande lampée.

— Sais-tu si Esmée a poursuivi sa relation avec cet homme ?

— Je n'en sais rien ma chérie. Après sa trahison, notre amitié a été brisée. Depuis ce terrible, cet interminable été, je n'ai plus jamais revu Esmée, fit-elle sombrement. Mais je suppose que ça n'a pas duré, vu qu'elle a épousé Carlisle.

— Cela explique pourquoi tu semblais si étonnée qu'elle se soit mariée avec lui, dans le rayon bikini de Bloomingdale's.

— En effet Bella, je pensais qu'elle finirait ses jours avec cet homme.

— C'est pour ça que tu l'as invitée ? Pour faire la paix avec elle ?

— Oui, confirma Renée. Cette histoire date de plus de 25 ans. Il est temps de faire table rase du passé. Et mon mariage est une opportunité rêvée pour se réconcilier, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Tu as parfaitement raison, Maman ! Tu sais, j'ai toujours admiré ton honnêteté et ton grand cœur. Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer, la rassurai-je.

— Oui, j'en suis sûre, ma chérie, dit-elle avec un sourire qui me sembla forcé.

Nous rejoignîmes la piscine où Alice barbotait toujours. L'après-midi s'étira paresseusement sous le soleil de Floride. Je ris aux plaisanteries d'Alice, je souris face à l'impatience de ma mère, mais plus que tout, j'espérais qu'Edward nous rejoigne. Sans cesse, mon regard était happé par la baie vitrée qui restait désespérément close. Edward ne descendit pas.

Quand le dîner fut servi sur la terrasse latérale faisant face au jardin arboré et exotique, Edward apparut enfin, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise de lin blanc, pieds nus sur le carrelage en granit. Cette vision me coupa le souffle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparer à un ange, avec sa silhouette longiligne et musculeuse et les traits gracieux de son visage grave simplement éclairé par les flambeaux plantés dans la terre aride. Il ressemblait à une apparition divine, blanche et éclatante, au milieu des ténèbres de la nuit.

Il s'approcha de la table où nous avions tous pris place, Alice, Phil, ma mère et moi et s'assit face à moi. Alors que son regard semblait fuir le mien, je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux de le fixer sans vergogne. Sa simple présence silencieuse me bouleversait, chamboulait mon âme, bousculait mon cœur.

Sur son visage ombré de barbe, la lueur des bougies disposées sur la table jetait des reflets de feu, fascinants et inquiétants à la fois.

Une fois, une seule, ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Malgré la semi-obscurité, ils semblaient aussi profonds et tourmentés que l'océan, scintillantes émeraudes perlées d'or. Mon souffle se coinça quelque part dans ma gorge alors qu'il me fixait intensément, une lueur brillant comme un feu follet dans ses prunelles sauvages. Puis il détourna le regard et prit soin d'éviter de recroiser le mien.

Une fois le repas terminé, quand nous eûmes pris un dernier verre autour de la piscine, je me retirai, épuisée par la tension palpable entre Edward et moi.

Ce soir-là, je me couchai de bonne heure, mais je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil.

**oxOxo**

Dans le grand lit aux draps blancs entouré de mousseline légère, j'écoutais la rumeur paisible de la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. Les chants d'amour des criquets, le cri lascif et déchirant d'un engoulevent au loin.

Bien qu'épuisée par le décalage horaire, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Mon cerveau repassait sans cesse les événements des dernières semaines et je ne pouvais empêcher le visage torturé de Jason Jenks d'apparaître dès que je fermais les paupières.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, je soulevai le drap de coton et posai mes pieds nus sur le parquet soyeux. De nouveau, je sortis sur la petite terrasse circulaire et m'appuyai sur la balustrade en respirant l'air parfumé de fleurs et de sel.

Par cette nuit sans lune, je distinguai à peine la plage par-delà le jardin éclairé de candélabres ouvragés. Seul le bruit des vagues rongeant la grève et l'éclat blanchâtre de l'écume témoignait de la présence de l'océan, à quelques pas.

Dans l'empêtrement de végétation, quelques lucioles clignotaient comme des points de lumière dans les ténèbres. Petits insectes fragiles et délicats en quête d'amour.

J'inspirai profondément tout en fermant les yeux et tentai de me détendre. Sous mes paupières closes, la silhouette d'Edward se dessina comme dans un rêve. Il avançait vers moi lentement de sa démarche assurée. Son visage était souriant, détendu. Il me tendait la main.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux alors que je réalisais une chose : j'avais besoin de lui. Désespérément. J'avais besoin de lui et de personne d'autre.

Le savoir lointain alors qu'il était si proche, je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

Avant de quitter la terrasse, je respirai une nouvelle fois l'air iodé, puis lissai ma nuisette de soie noire, ourlée de guipure, sur mes cuisses. Mes pieds glissèrent sans bruit jusqu'à la porte et lentement, j'ouvris le battant pour me retrouver devant la chambre d'Edward.

L'oreille attentive aux moindres bruits environnants, j'hésitai en me mordillant la lèvre, puis finalement, je fis tourner la poignée et pénétrai dans la chambre baignée d'obscurité.

Là, sur le lit d'ébène, Edward était étendu, à moitié nu.

J'eus un frissonnement de désir qui secoua mon corps comme un électrochoc. Son visage paisible, sérieux, était tourné vers moi alors que quelques mèches de ses cheveux frémissaient sous le vent tiède qui entrait par la porte-fenêtre ouverte.

Les draps blancs laissaient son torse à nu, me cachant le reste de son corps et je devinais sous le coton, le dessin de ses longues jambes musclées. Sous la lumière des candélabres, le corps d'Edward semblait scintiller, comme s'il était façonné dans le plus pur des marbres.

Immobile, fascinée par cet homme endormi, je cherchai avidement à retrouver un souffle depuis trop longtemps perdu. Puis, je m'approchai du lit sans le quitter des yeux, et soulevai le drap pour me glisser à ses côtés.

Appuyée sur un coude, je contemplai avec fascination le dessin de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses paupières closes sur des songes dont j'ignorais tout. Sa poitrine veloutée se soulevait calmement au rythme de sa respiration. Son sommeil semblait paisible, profond. Alors je tendis la main et effleurai la courbe de sa joue, sans qu'il ne réagisse.

J'appuyai alors un peu plus ma caresse et longeai ses lèvres douces du bout de mon index.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Bella ? chuchota-t-il, les paupières toujours closes.

— Je… je ne voulais pas te réveiller, bégayai-je en me reculant.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et à une vitesse hallucinante, sa main attrapa mon poignet et me retint.

— Reste, souffla-t-il.

Cette fois, son regard ne se déroba pas. Il s'ancra dans le mien, étincelant, brillant. Il me foudroya littéralement, si bien que je restai pétrifiée, mes yeux prisonniers des siens. J'avalai durement ma salive et dégageai doucement mon poignet de sa main.

— Tu me manques, Edward, avouai-je tout bas en posant ma tête sur l'oreiller.

— Je suis là pourtant.

— Mais tu sembles si lointain.

— Je ne fais que ce que tu m'as demandé, Bella. Je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir.

— Je sais. Mais je n'en peux plus de réfléchir ! me révoltai-je contre moi-même.

Je fermai les yeux un court instant et pris une profonde inspiration.

— Edward, être loin de toi, ça me tue ! Ne pas t'embrasser, ne pas te toucher… je ne peux plus faire ça.

— Tu en es sûre Bella ?

J'hochai la tête sans répondre, mes yeux au fond des siens.

— C'est toi, Edward, murmurai-je. C'est toi que je veux, depuis le début.

— Bella…

— Non, laisse-moi finir, le coupai-je en lui posant une main sur la joue. Ca a toujours été toi. Et peu m'importe à quel point ton passé est mystérieux et dissolu, peu m'importe que tu ne puisses exprimer tes sentiments. Ca ne change rien pour moi. Je t'aime, Edward. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un éclat de désir sauvage alors même qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Sa main frôla mon bras avant de longer mon épaule, mes côtes, ma hanche pour finalement s'arrêter sur ma cuisse.

— Je t'aime, répétai-je dans un murmure halluciné, submergée par la sensation de sa main sur ma chair nue.

— Comment sais-tu que c'est moi que tu aimes, et pas lui ?

— Je l'ai toujours su. Mais j'étais trop effrayée pour me l'avouer. Maintenant je n'ai plus peur.

La pulpe de ses doigts glissa langoureusement sur ma peau, passant sans résistance la barrière soyeuse de ma nuisette jusqu'à atteindre la courbe de mes reins. Il posa sa main brûlante sur moi et je m'électrisai comme un électron libre, dans un gémissement impatient.

Et il m'embrassa.

Longuement, ses lèvres apprivoisèrent les miennes, les taquinant, les suçotant, avant de les entraîner dans un baiser à l'ardeur effrénée qui me laissa pantelante de désir.

Avec des gestes saccadés et empressés, nous nous débarrassâmes des étoffes qui empêchaient nos corps enflammés de se toucher enfin, et nous retombâmes violement sur le matelas, enchevêtrés dans les draps froissés.

Je me coulai sous lui, respirant à plein poumon son odeur enivrante alors que le visage d'Edward, niché au creux de mon cou, descendait lentement pour caresser mes clavicules du bout des lèvres.

Ses mains étaient ardentes, ses lèvres tels des tisonniers brûlants dont je ne pouvais me détacher. La chambre blanche s'emplit de nos respirations erratiques et l'arôme pur de l'amour se mêla aux parfums envoûtants de la nuit.

Edward s'empara de moi à pleine bouche et je suffoquai, défaillant sous la ruée de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Un vertige de sensation me picota tout le corps. Je renversai la tête dans les oreillers moelleux en soupirant son prénom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne rende grâce et ne s'arc boute dans un dernier sursaut désespéré.

Humide de sueur et de plaisir, je caressai lentement le visage d'Edward dont les yeux pétillaient comme jamais. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne se reposent de nouveau sur ma peau surchauffée. Sa bouche avide se referma sur un de mes seins, m'arrachant un râle exalté.

Nos peaux glissèrent l'une contre l'autre et, alors que je brûlais d'envie qu'Edward me prenne, il s'immobilisa pour me dévisager, le souffle court. Ses lèvres pleines, gonflées par nos baisers demeurèrent un instant entrouvertes avant de se poser sur les miennes, tout doucement.

Ce baiser si doux, si tendre, contrastait avec l'ardeur dont il avait fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt et j'en fus désorientée.

— Bella, murmura Edward tout contre mes lèvres, quand nos bouches se détachèrent.

J'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux décoiffés et il ferma les yeux, comme pris dans le tourbillon de ses sensations.

— Bella, répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque en rouvrant les paupières. Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

Je le regardai, haletante et interdite avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait juste de me dire. Dans son regard flottait une ombre dorée, claire, limpide, que je reconnus immédiatement. Seul l'amour pouvait illuminer un être de la sorte, si intensément.

J'aurais aimé lui dire à quel point j'étais heureuse, à quel point il me comblait de bonheur et à quel point je l'aimais, mais les mots se bloquaient dans ma gorge contractée par l'émotion. Alors je me jetai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai à en perdre haleine.

Quand Edward me pénétra enfin dans un mouvement ample et soyeux, je m'accrochai à ses épaules larges et suivis le rythme de ses oscillations, jusqu'à son apogée, où dans un cri rauque, il se délivra en m'emportant avec lui au passage.

Etourdis par le plaisir, nos fronts soudés l'un à l'autre, nos corps moites encore unis, nous nous répétâmes ces mots qui avaient eu tant de mal à passer nos lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'au loin, dans la nuit scintillante d'étoiles, le fracas des vagues ne nous berce de sa mélodie immuable et que le sommeil ne nous emporte.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu… Je vous retrouve lundi, bien entendu !**

**En attendant… reviews ?**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour !  
**

**Avant tout, je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment supers ! Merci aux anonymes : Sandry, Nodame, Manon, Marie, Carine, Flopy69, Canada02, Anne et Guest. Merci également à Lincece49 qui a commenté tous les chapitres ! Je vous embrasse !  
**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez...  
**

**Rendez-vous en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

La fête battait son plein dans la grande maison de ma mère. Comme Alice l'avait dit, la soirée était spectaculaire. Sur la terrasse illuminée de flambeaux et de bougies, des serveuses déambulaient chargées de plateaux d'exquis petits fours tandis que les convives se pressaient autour de la piscine, leur flûte de champagne à la main.

Sur la pelouse impeccablement taillée, avaient été disposées ça et là de petites tables basses et rondes entourées de fauteuils confortables où quelques invités dégustaient des homards et des fruits de mer, accompagnés d'un excellent champagne millésimé.

Il faisait doux encore ce soir, et dans la moiteur de la nuit, je fis un signe de la main à Edward qui discutait avec Rosalie et Alice un peu plus loin, sur la grande terrasse en bois.

En passant sous l'impressionnante arche de ballons blancs pour rejoindre la cuisine, je me heurtai presque à un géant de muscles.

— Alors petite maladroite, on n'est pas à moitié nue aujourd'hui ? railla Emmett avec un sourire immense.

— Non, je ne réserve cette tenue qu'aux abrutis dans ton genre ! C'est la règle ! rétorquai-je avec un rire moqueur.

— Alors je suppose qu'Edward Cullen est un parfait crétin !

— Il faut toujours une exception pour confirmer la règle, non ? répliquai-je, amusée.

Emmett fut secoué d'un rire graveleux et me fit un clin d'œil complice.

— Ne l'épuise pas trop, hein ? dit-il tout bas.

— Tu es charmant, Emmett, vraiment ! C'est sûrement pour ça que Rosalie t'aime tant, rigolai-je avant de m'apprêter à entrer dans la maison.

— Attend ! Elle t'a dit qu'elle m'aimait ? s'écria-t-il en me retenant par le bras.

— Je… Non ! Elle ne me l'a pas dit !

— Ah… fit-il, en me relâchant, visiblement très déçu.

— Mais je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi, m'empressai-je de rajouter.

— Vrai ? s'écria-t-il comme un gamin attardé.

— Oui, soupirai-je. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te trouve, mais apparemment, tu la rends complètement dingue.

— C'est sûrement mon charme irrésistible, ou mon corps de rêve…

Je partis d'un grand éclat de rire, avant de m'arrêter net devant la mine déconfite d'Emmett. Il semblait vraiment sérieux.

— Sérieusement Emmett, elle tient vraiment à toi, alors ne lui fais pas de mal, Ok ?

— Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention. Je sais par quoi elle est passée.

— Elle t'en a parlé ? m'étonnai-je.

— Oui. Et si elle ne m'avait pas retenu, j'aurais parcouru toute cette putain de planète pour retrouver le fils de pute qui la maltraitait. Je lui aurais écrasé la tête entre mes mains et je l'aurais serré, serré jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ne gicle comme un noyau de pruneau, rugit-il en serrant son énorme poing. J'aurais tellement massacré ce connard que même sa mère ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

— Je vois… murmurai-je en frissonnant devant l'impressionnante musculature contractée du bras d'Emmett.

— Je l'aime Bella. Je l'aime comme un fou ! gémit-il en se détendant. Tout ce dont je rêve, c'est de la rendre heureuse. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

— Tant mieux pour toi, parce que si tu t'avises de la toucher, je peux t'assurer que je te le ferais regretter, le menaçai-je en le pointant du doigt.

— Oh, je tremble de peur ! se moqua-t-il.

Puis il éclata de rire et m'étouffa dans une étreinte de fer.

— Alors je la rends dingue ? s'enorgueillit-il en me relâchant.

— Oh ! Par pitié Emmett, ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, sinon elle va m'étriper !

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ? dit-il en plissant les yeux.

— Rien du tout, éludai-je.

— Raconte ! Sinon… fit-il en se tournant vers Rosalie qui discutait gaiement avec Alice et Edward.

— Bon, tu as gagné. Viens avec moi ! abdiquai-je.

Je soupirai et l'entraînai dans la cuisine. Il s'accouda au bar pendant que je dénichai deux verres à shooters sur une étagère et la bouteille de Tequila.

— Alors ? me pressa Emmett.

— D'abord l'alcool, après les discussions.

— Une femme comme je les aime, s'extasia-t-il.

En riant, je remplis les verres jusqu'aux bords et nous les levâmes avant de les engloutir d'une traite. L'alcool me brûla la gorge et je réprimai une grimace. Puis, sous le regard attentif d'Emmett, je m'assis face à lui et lui racontai notre après-midi entre filles.

Tout avait démarré quand Alice avait débarqué dans la chambre d'Edward au beau milieu de la matinée et nous avait surpris endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

— Ah ! Je savais bien que je te trouverais là ! avait-elle hurlé, triomphante.

— Alice ! Qu'est-ce que…

— Dépêche-toi de te lever, marmotte ! Ce n'est pas en roucoulant comme une petite goulue dans les bras de notre patron que tu vas fêter l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ta mère ! m'avait sermonné Alice avant de sortir en laissant la porte ouverte.

— Comment peux-tu supporter une harpie pareille ? avait marmonné Edward, à moitié réveillé.

En souriant, je m'étais calée entre ses bras et avait parcouru son cou et son torse de baisers brûlants.

— C'est mon amie, avais-je soupiré entre deux baisers, comme pour me justifier.

— Humm… Bella, tu dois arrêter de faire ça sinon…

— Sinon quoi ? avais-je minaudé, féline et sensuelle, en faisant courir mes doigts le long de son ventre musclé.

— Tu vas me rendre dingue !

— Tu as raison, je dois arrêter de faire ça. De toute façon, je dois y aller avant qu'Alice ne revienne avec un clairon ! m'étais-je amusée en soulevant les draps pour sortir du lit.

— Attends ! avait soufflé Edward en me retenant. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant.

J'étais retombée sur le matelas, puis il s'était allongé sur mon corps et j'avais senti à quel point je le rendais dingue…

— Et pourquoi pas Monsieur Cullen ?

— Parce que je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais ce matin.

— C'est vrai, avais-je reconnu en soulevant un sourcil.

— Je t'aime, avait murmuré Edward contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

— Je t'aime, lui avais-je répondu en souriant.

Dire que j'étais heureuse à cet instant était un euphémisme. J'étais comblée, repue de sexe et d'orgasmes. Edward m'avait fait l'amour pendant la majeure partie de cette nuit magique où nous nous étions enfin avoué nos sentiments, et je me sentais carrément euphorique.

— Bella ! avait hurlé la voix suraigüe et agacée d'Alice depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

— J'arrive ! J'arrive ! avais-je crié avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward. Je dois y aller, je te retrouve ce soir pour la fête ?

— J'ai hâte d'y être, tu me manques déjà, avait-il marmonné tout en renfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Je lui avais lancé un sourire complice et m'étais sauvée dans ma chambre pour me doucher. Puis, après un rapide petit déjeuner, nous étions parties chercher Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie à l'aéroport.

Dès que les mèches blondes et bouclées de Jasper étaient apparues derrière les vitres, Alice s'était élancée telle une sprinteuse dans les starting-blocks, avait sauté comme un cabri au-dessus d'une rangée de sièges, survolé un chariot de bagages avec une légèreté hallucinante pour atterrir en douceur entre les bras de son chéri.

J'avais étreint mon amie Rosalie avec beaucoup d'émotion, puis Emmett, comme à son habitude, m'avait soulevé de terre pour me serrer entre ses deux énormes bras. Je n'avais malheureusement pu faire qu'un signe de la main à Jasper, trop occupé à embrasser goulûment Alice pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que me parler.

Mais une fois que nous avions réussi à les décoller l'un de l'autre, nous avions laissé les garçons rentrer en taxi et nous avions retrouvé ma mère dans un Club au sous-sol d'une rue de Miami Beach.

La musique lancinante inondait les lieux que j'avais de prime abord trouvé un peu glauques. Mais une fois installées à notre table, nous avions pu discuter tranquillement en grignotant des crackers et en buvant du rhum.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

Ils étaient quatre. Quatre montagnes de muscles, au sourire blanchi et à la mèche gominée, huilés comme des poissons prêts à frire. Sous les hurlements d'Alice et les gloussements émoustillés de ma mère, ils avaient trémoussé devant nous leurs arrière-trains moulés dans un slip à paillettes tout en nous faisant des sourires aguicheurs.

Et j'avais bien dû avouer que j'avais trouvé ça très divertissant. Jusqu'au moment où l'un d'entre eux, pensant que j'étais la mariée, avait écrasé ses pectoraux saillants sur mon visage en poussant des petits râles sûrement censés m'exciter.

Mais une fois leur petit numéro terminé, nous avions repris notre conversation, qui tournait bien évidemment autour des hommes de notre vie.

— Alors Renée, quel effet cela vous fait-il de vous préparer à épouser un célèbre joueur de base-ball ? avait demandé Rosalie en tripotant la paille de son cocktail.

— Tu sais, le mariage n'a plus de secret pour elle… avais-je mesquinement fait remarquer.

— Je t'en prie Bella !

— Désolée… avais-je pouffé en vidant mon verre de rhum.

— Eh bien pour répondre à ta question Rosalie, je dois dire que je suis toute excitée !

— Quelle femme ne le serait pas à votre place ! avait confirmé Rose. Mais vous n'avez pas peur pour votre vie privée, avec tous ces fans qui suivent Phil partout et qui veulent connaître les moindres détails de votre vie ? Ce doit être très perturbant.

— Pas le moins de monde ! J'adore être mise en avant, s'était vantée Renée en prenant un air important.

— Pourquoi cette question Rose ? m'étais-je enquise, suspicieuse.

— Oh, pour rien. Juste comme ça…

— Parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'un célèbre joueur de base-ball elle aussi ! avait pépié Alice.

— Alice ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Emmett et moi, on avance doucement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à lui. Parce justement, je tiens beaucoup à lui.

— Tu as raison de prendre ton temps Rose. C'est une très sage décision, avais-je confirmé tout en hochant la tête.

— Mais arrêtez donc d'être sages, nom d'un chien ! Eclatez-vous ! avait explosé Alice. Vous croyez que Jasper et moi on se pose des questions ?

— Je suis sûre que non… avais-je raillé.

— Pour quoi faire ? Nous, on profite du jour présent et on prend la vie comme elle vient ! Et surtout on fait beaucoup l'amour, avait rétorqué Alice avant de fourrer sa paille dans sa bouche d'un geste sec.

— Oh oui, nous aussi ! s'était écriée ma mère alors que j'ouvrais des yeux immenses.

— Maman, s'il te plaît…

— Bella, ne me dis pas que tu te contentes de discuter avec un beau jeune homme comme Edward, qui te regardes comme-ci tu étais une madone ! avait-elle rajouté.

— Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais il est vrai que nous parlons beaucoup.

— Jasper et moi aussi ! s'était exclamée Alice d'un ton révolté.

— Comment fait-il pour te répondre avec ta langue dans sa bouche, lui avais-je fait remarquer.

— Oh ça va hein ! avait-elle râlé alors que tout le monde pouffait de rire.

— Bon Dieu ! Je ne sais pas combien de litres de rhum j'ai bu, mais je crois bien que ma vessie va exploser ! s'était plaint ma mère en se levant difficilement.

— La mienne aussi, avait confirmé Alice qui était partie d'un pas incertain vers les toilettes en compagnie de ma mère.

J'avais jeté un œil sur Rosalie qui buvait une gorgée de cocktail à la paille. Son visage au profil parfait, où retombaient quelques mèches blondes et joliment bouclées, n'avait pas changé, mais je lui trouvais un éclat différent des autres jours. Elle semblait rayonner de l'intérieur.

— C'est vrai Rose ? Tu es amoureuse d'Emmett ? lui avais-je demandé tout doucement.

— Peut-être. C'est un peu tôt pour le dire. En tout cas, il me rend dingue ! Mais tu sais, je crois que lui, il m'aime. Il me le répète à longueur de journée !

— Oh, Rose ! C'est merveilleux ! m'étais-je exclamé en lui posant une main sur l'épaule alors qu'elle remuait sa paille dans son verre d'un air pensif. C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? avais-je demandé plus bas.

— Oui, ça l'est, avait-elle fait d'un ton grave.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rosalie ?

Elle avait soupiré profondément avant de me répondre.

— C'est la première fois depuis Royce que je suis autant attachée à un homme, et ça me fait peur. Bella, si ça ne marche pas, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas.

— Mais si ça marche ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Tu sais Rose, ça me coûte de le dire, mais je pense que pour une fois, Alice a raison. Nous nous posons beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ne nous contentons-nous pas de profiter de ce que la vie nous offre et des hommes qui la partagent au lieu de nous tourmenter sans cesse ?

— Parce que nous avons souffert Bella. A cause des hommes justement.

— Mais Emmett n'est pas Royce. Tout comme Edward n'est pas Jacob.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, avait-elle objecté.

— Mais si ça l'est ! avais-je insisté en élevant la voix avant de me mordiller la lèvre tandis que Rosalie me regardait d'un air étonné. Ecoute Rose, avais-je repris plus calmement, on ne peut pas vivre une relation épanouissante sans prendre de risque. J'ai été à deux doigts de perdre Edward parce que j'avais peur que cette relation soit trop compliquée et qu'elle me fasse de nouveau souffrir. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Que je préférais avoir une nouvelle fois le cœur brisé plutôt que de vivre dans la peur.

— Je comprends ton point de vue, Bella.

— Laisse-lui une chance, Rosalie. Laisse-lui te prouver qu'il peut mériter ton amour.

— Merci, avait-elle murmuré en hochant la tête tout en pressant ma main tandis que ma mère et Alice traversaient la salle du Club en titubant légèrement.

Quand elles s'étaient installées, Alice avait sorti un grand carton de sous une banquette contenant une multitude de paquets cadeaux que ma mère avait déballés avec des mains fébriles. Au milieu des gadgets et autres habituels sex-toys, Renée avait ouvert une boîte contenant un sublime bracelet en or sertis de diamants et de saphirs de chez Tiffany.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Alice c'est magnifique ! s'était-elle extasiée.

— Il vous fallait quelque chose de bleu. Je me suis dit que ce bijou serait parfait.

— Il l'est ! Merci beaucoup Alice, avait-elle articulé en l'étreignant.

— Voici le mien, avait dit Rosalie et déposant un paquet devant elle, quelque chose de neuf.

Renée en avait sorti des bas de soie blanc et une jarretière signés Chantal Thomas et avait mis une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de ravissement devant la délicatesse de la lingerie devant elle.

— Rosalie, c'est superbe, je te remercie, avait-elle fait en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour.

Pendant qu'elle rangeait délicatement la lingerie dans son emballage, je m'étais mordue la lèvre et m'étais penchée pour attraper mon sac à main.

— Pour toi Maman, avais-je fait en lui tendant une petite boîte entourée d'un élégant ruban blanc.

Ma mère avait déballé impatiemment le paquet et quand elle l'avait ouvert, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. A l'intérieur, sur le coussin de velours noir, était disposée une paire de pendants d'oreilles en or, délicates et anciennes.

— Bella, ce sont… ce ne sont pas… avait-elle bégayé, en proie à l'émotion.

— Si Maman, ce sont bien celles que tu crois.

Une larme avait dévalé sa joue avant qu'elle ne l'essuie avec son pouce, puis elle avait caressé les bijoux du bout des doigts, et m'avait regardé longuement.

— Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas…

Je lui avais fait un sourire tendre et avais tendu la main pour presser la sienne.

— J'aimerais que tu les portes demain, Maman.

— Tu en es sûre ?

— Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je suis certaine qu'elles seront splendides sur toi. Et puis, il te fallait quelque chose d'emprunté.

— Quelque chose d'emprunté… avait-elle murmuré. Oh ! Merci Bella ! Je sais ce que ces boucles d'oreilles représentent pour toi, et le fait que tu veuilles que je les porte demain… ça me touche beaucoup.

J'hochai la tête en essayant de retenir mes propres larmes.

Mon père m'avait offert ces bijoux quand j'avais eu dix ans, lors de l'une de mes visites à Forks. Elles avaient appartenu à sa mère qui les avait elle-même hérité de la sienne. Ces boucles d'oreilles étaient la possession de la famille Swan depuis des décennies, et quand mon père m'en avait fait cadeau, je les avais précieusement gardées pour le jour de mon mariage.

A l'époque, j'avais une idée très claire et très romancée du mariage. Je rencontrerais un homme dont je tomberais follement amoureuse et qui m'aimerait aussi fort que je l'aimerais. Puis nous ferions un mariage somptueux où je porterais une longue robe blanche et nous vivrions très heureux… Comme je pouvais être naïve à l'époque !

Je crois que c'était quand ma mère avait épousé son troisième mari que j'avais perdu la foi dans le mariage. Je l'avais vue à chaque fois roucouler entre les bras d'un homme qu'elle avait épousé pour finir par se battre avec lui, par avocats interposés. Cela avait totalement eu raison de mes rêves de contes de fées.

Néanmoins, il me restait ces exquises boucles d'oreilles, vestiges d'un temps reculé ou le mariage était sacré. Elles étaient comme les gardiennes de la tradition, et je savais que le jour où je les porterais, ce serait spécial.

C'est pourquoi j'avais toujours refusé de les prêter à ma mère, malgré ses multiples supplications. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle allait se marier avec un homme qu'elle aimait profondément et cette fois, je savais que c'était vrai.

Après que ma mère m'eut serré chaleureusement dans ses bras, nous étions parties au Spa où nous nous étions faites épilées, massées, crémées jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à décliner dans le ciel de Floride.

Alors nous étions rentrées pour retrouver nos hommes, légèrement ivres de rhum et de progestérone, embaumées dans les parfums envoûtants des crèmes onctueuses hors de prix.

— Ah ! Vous voilà ! s'écria Rosalie.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine, où Emmett et moi finissions de boire notre troisième verre de Tequila pendant que je lui racontais notre après-midi.

Rosalie s'avança vers nous, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres adroitement maquillées, en balançant lascivement ses hanches généreuses et parfaitement moulées dans une robe blanche près du corps.

Tout le monde était en blanc d'ailleurs ce soir, c'était le dress code qu'Alice avait décidé pour la soirée. Même oncle Garrett avait joué le jeu et avait revêtu un tailleur pantalon de satin immaculé. Seuls les mariés portaient des couleurs. Phil était très élégant dans son pantalon écru et sa chemise d'un beau rouille et ma mère rayonnait en robe bustier rose fuchsia.

— Hey, bébé ! Tu me cherchais ? dit gaiment Emmett en dévorant Rosalie des yeux.

— Je me demandais où vous étiez passés tous les deux.

— Ben on discutait…

— En buvant de la Tequila, rajouta Rosalie. Méfie-toi Emmett, cette fille est le diable en personne quand elle a bu.

— Merci, râlai-je en m'enfilant un nouveau shot de Tequila.

— Ne le nie pas Bella ! Edward vient juste de me raconter à quel point tu étais talentueuse quand tu avais bu, et il ne tarit pas d'éloges ! Je crois qu'il t'a même comparée à Courtney Love sous Xanax.

— Il ne perd rien pour attendre, grommelai-je tandis qu'Emmett s'esclaffait bruyamment.

— Au fait, fit-il en redevenant plus sérieux, je voulais te remercier pour ton article dans le _New York Insider._

— Oh, c'était rien.

— Mais si ! Suite à cette publication, j'ai eu de belles propositions de sponsors qui m'ont promis de me remplir des chèques à six chiffres. Et c'est grâce à toi. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'un simple article pourrait avoir une telle répercussion sur ma carrière !

— Bella est une excellente journaliste, Bébé, elle est très professionnelle, intervint Rose.

— Oh, ouais ! C'est ce que j'ai tout de suite pensé en la voyant, lui assura-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Je réprimai un fou rire en repensant aux circonstances de notre rencontre. J'avais été loin de paraître professionnelle trempée et à moitié nue dans les vestiaires du Yankee Stadium…

— Alors ma belle, avoue que je t'ai manqué, susurra Emmett en lui coulant un regard lourd de sens.

Rosalie lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

— Eh bien, en fait, je cherchais Bella.

— Ah, fit un Emmett désappointé.

— Mais je suis très contente de t'avoir retrouvé toi-aussi ! chuchota-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'il enlaçait sa taille.

Emmett lui embrassa la joue et elle gloussa doucement tandis que je me raclai bruyamment la gorge.

— Tiens Bella, fit-elle soudain en me tendant une enveloppe. Un livreur a déposé ça pour toi tout à l'heure.

— Oh ! D'accord, acquiesçai-je en la saisissant.

Je jetai un œil curieux sur le papier blanc joliment tramé où était inscrit mon prénom en lettre gothiques. Qui pouvait m'avoir envoyé ce pli ? Je retournai l'enveloppe mais il n'y avait aucune indication de l'expéditeur.

— Viens danser ma beauté ! cria soudain Emmett en soulevant Rosalie dans ses bras forts alors qu'elle riait aux éclats.

— Tu sais danser ? m'étouffai-je presque, rien que d'imaginer une masse comme Emmett se trémousser sur une piste de danse.

— Et comment ! Travolta peut aller se rhabiller ! hurla-t-il en partant en courant, Rosalie dans les bras.

Je souris en les regardant s'éloigner et décachetai la lettre. Mon sourire s'évanouit immédiatement dès que j'eus sorti le carton blanc qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe.

Avec des yeux effarés, je fixai les mots tracés d'une belle écriture penchée, sans pouvoir les en détacher. Mes jambes devenues trop faibles pour me soutenir, faillirent me lâcher et je me retins au comptoir lustré de la cuisine.

— Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la voix inquiète d'Edward depuis la porte.

Je relevai des yeux paniqués vers lui, et incapable de prononcer un seul mot tellement ma gorge serrée était douloureuse, je me contentai de secouer la tête, livide.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bella ! Dis-moi ! s'affola Edward en approchant à grandes enjambées.

Je déglutis, le souffle coupé par l'angoisse et la peur et lui tendit le carton sur lequel il était inscrit :

_La mort est votre hôte, Isabella._

_Elle vous attend._

_Préparez-vous à l'accueillir._

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? grogna Edward après avoir lu les trois lignes qui me terrorisaient.

— Je… je n'en sais rien, bafouillai-je, une main sur la bouche.

— Qui t'as donné ça ?

— C'est Rosalie, mais…

— Si c'est une blague d'Emmett, elle est de très mauvais goût ! éructa Edward dont la colère cachait difficilement la panique.

— Non, ce n'est pas Emmett, Edward. Il était avec moi dans la cuisine quand Rosalie m'a ramené l'enveloppe.

— Qui lui a donné ?

— Un livreur.

— Il n'y a rien, pas de timbre, rien ! s'énerva-t-il en retournant l'enveloppe dans tous les sens.

— C'est lui Edward, lâchai-je d'une voix tremblante.

— Qui ?

— Le meurtrier de Jenks. Celui qui a commandité tous ces meurtres. C'est lui qui veut me tuer, hoquetai-je en passant une main glacée dans mes cheveux.

— Je vais appeler la Police, décréta Edward.

— Non ! hurlai-je.

— Mais…

— Edward, ma mère se marie demain matin...

— Bella, tu ne peux pas ignorer cette menace ! Ce serait inconscient !

— Je sais, mais je voudrais juste qu'on soit discret, Ok ? Si on appelle la Police tout de suite, ça va alerter tout le monde, la presse va s'en mêler et je ne veux pas que le mariage de ma mère soit ruiné par ma faute.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord Bella ! Il s'agit de ta sécurité !

— Oui, bien sûr, acquiesçai-je en me mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

Je savais ce qu'il fallait faire et je savais également que ça ne plairait pas à Edward. J'hésitai, ouvris la bouche puis la refermai. Finalement je saisis la carte des mains d'Edward pour la relire encore une fois.

— Il faut appeler Ric, dis-je d'une voix ferme alors qu'il me dévisageait douloureusement.

**oxOxo**

Le soleil était déjà brûlant dans le ciel azuréen. Par la fenêtre ouverte, la rumeur extérieure parvenait jusqu'à moi, ainsi que les odeurs salées de la lagune. Je détournai les yeux un instant de l'immense miroir sur pied devant moi pour contempler le paysage laconique et dépouillé qui s'étendait par-delà la pelouse rase en contrebas.

Je ne savais pas comment ma mère et Phil s'étaient débrouillés pour avoir l'autorisation de célébrer leur mariage au pied de l'immense parc national des Everglades, dont j'apercevais depuis la fenêtre les ramifications mouvantes des bras d'eau parsemés de joncs et de roseaux, mais je trouvais cette idée, bien qu'originale, de plus en plus saugrenue.

En bas, dans le gazon court, des fillettes en robes de lin se coursaient gaiement en poussant des cris aigus tandis que leurs mères s'évertuaient à les rattraper. Je tournai la tête vers mon reflet dans le miroir et me regardai distraitement, les yeux dans le vague.

J'avais revêtu la robe qu'Alice avait choisi pour moi à Los Angeles, et la maquilleuse avait œuvré pour effacer les dernières marques des violences de James sur mon visage. Je replaçai une mèche de mes cheveux savamment relevés en chignon par le meilleur coiffeur de Miami et poussai un profond soupir. Tout cela me paraissait si lointain désormais.

J'ouvris la petite boîte disposée sur la console ronde tout à côté et en sortis le médaillon d'Elisabeth Price. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais conservé ce bijou sans en parler à personne, même pas à Edward, mais il me semblait que cet objet était entouré d'une symbolique forte.

Il avait pourtant été dérobé sur le corps d'une morte. L'assassin lui avait pris, comme un trophée et cela me révoltait. Je n'avais jamais connu Elisabeth, néanmoins je me sentais proche d'elle. Elle, tout comme moi, avait dû détenir un secret, sans même connaître l'étendue des conséquences que ce secret aurait sur sa vie. Et ça lui avait été fatal.

Je ne voulais pas que ce le soit pour moi. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui porterais ce pendentif. Et c'était pour moi comme porter des peintures de guerre. Je voulais montrer ma force et ma détermination.

J'ouvris donc le fermoir et plaçait le médaillon sur ma poitrine tout en essayant d'attacher la chaîne derrière mon cou.

— Tu es magnifique, dit une voix derrière moi, profonde et rauque, qui me fit suspendre mon geste.

Il était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, négligemment appuyé contre le chambranle. Je le fixai dans le miroir, la gorge serrée et les paumes moites, tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement. Vêtu d'un élégant costume gris et d'une chemise blanche, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Si près que je pus sentir son souffle chatouiller ma nuque.

Il me prit le médaillon des mains et l'attacha adroitement. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau en lissant la chaîne autour de mon cou, et je frissonnai bien malgré moi. Je me retournai alors pour lui faire face.

— Bonjour Ric, dis-je nerveusement.

Un sourire ironique se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres mais ses yeux d'ambre semblaient éteints.

— Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de me revoir, fit-il, sarcastique.

— Je t'ai appelé, contrai-je.

— Et je suis venu, dit-il plus bas en se rapprochant encore de moi.

— Oui, tu es venu, répétai-je d'une voix lente.

Il était beau, j'avais presque oublié à quel point. Sa peau bronzée et rasée de près semblait si douce, et l'espace d'un instant, je me rappelai comme cela m'avait bouleversé de la toucher du bout des doigts.

Mais je ne voulais plus ressentir ce trouble, je me l'interdisais. Alors je m'arrachai à l'attraction de ses yeux d'or en clôturant mes paupières pour reprendre mes esprits avant de reculer d'un pas et de reposer le regard sur lui.

— Ric, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé à Los Angeles, avouai-je en faisant quelques pas vers la coiffeuse dans un angle de la pièce.

— Très aimable de ta part, railla-t-il, cynique.

— Oh ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! m'emportai-je tout en me retournant vers lui.

— Tu es partie Bella ! Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu es partie ! aboya-t-il, le regard furieux.

Je mordillai ma lèvre en tentant de fuir son regard, alors qu'il demeurait silencieux.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire, Ric. Tu savais que j'avais besoin de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Tu savais que j'étais perdue, et tu me l'as dit quand même !

— Alors tu es partie.

— Que voulais-tu que je te fasse ?

— Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! cria-t-il avant de s'approcher de moi. Mais tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as rien dit. Tu t'es juste sauvée, comme-ci… comme-ci ça ne comptait pas pour toi !

— Je sais. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser croire que cela pouvait marcher entre nous.

— Ca aurait marché, Bella. Ca le peut toujours.

— Non, Ric. C'est fini.

— Je refuse de te croire, insista-t-il en secouant la tête.

— Pourtant c'est vrai.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et riva ses yeux aux miens.

— Il n'est pas pour toi, Bella. C'est un instable ! Il collectionne les femmes ! Tu l'as dit toi-même !

— Plus maintenant. Il a changé, fis-je en me dégageant.

— Tu ne peux pas en être sûre.

— Ric, personne ne sait de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Peut-être que je fais une énorme erreur avec Edward. Peut-être que tu as raison…

— Alors choisis-moi à sa place !

— Je ne peux pas, Ric.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est lui que j'aime, lui avouai-je doucement. C'est lui que je veux, même s'il risque de me briser le cœur.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et prirent la couleur du bronze, alors je m'approchai et le regardai bien en face.

— Ric, je suis lassée de fuir. Lassée de me sauver dès que ça devient compliqué, dès que je commence à ressentir que je mets mon cœur en danger. Si je continue, je risque de passer à côté de ma vie et ça, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. J'ai trop longtemps eu peur de mes sentiments. Je les ai trop longtemps refoulés. Tout ça c'est fini. Je ne m'enfuirais plus.

— En es-tu vraiment sûre, Bella ?

— Ric, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand nous étions chez toi ? Tu vois les gens n'est-ce pas ?

— Bella, arrête…

— Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce que tu vois, dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à me regarder.

Ses yeux se rivèrent aux miens pendant long moment. En regardant Ric dans les yeux, je pensais à tout ce bonheur qui m'attendait avec Edward, à son visage quand il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Je voulais que Ric comprenne que je n'étais pas pour lui.

Je m'en voulais atrocement de le faire souffrir parce que je l'avais encouragé à m'aimer. Du moins, je ne l'en avais pas empêché, mais je devais le faire. Pour une fois, je devais cesser de m'enfuir et regarder la vérité en face. C'était moi la fautive, moi l'immonde petite traînée qui faisait souffrir un homme merveilleux.

Ric ôta mes mains de ses joues et se détourna, le regard trop brillant et trop douloureux.

— Je ne suis pas la femme qu'il te faut, Ric. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien meilleur. Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et je suis sûre que tu la trouveras un jour.

Il me fixa un moment dans les yeux, puis rajusta sa cravate et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Bella ?

Je restai un instant sans réaction, puis je saisis l'enveloppe blanche posée sur un coin de la coiffeuse et la lui tendit.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il en sortant le carton.

— Une menace de mort.

— Où l'as-tu trouvée ? s'enquit-il, le visage contrarié, une fois qu'il eut lu le message.

— C'est un livreur qui l'a déposée chez ma mère hier soir.

— La mort est votre hôte… relit-il tout haut, perdu dans ses réflexions. C'est étrange comme menace de mort.

— Etrange ? Je dirais plutôt que c'est terrifiant…

— Cela suggère que tu abrites sous ton toit la personne qui veut te tuer.

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés en réalisant ce que Ric venait de dire. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

— Oh mon Dieu Ric ! Tu penses réellement qu'un des invités du mariage de ma mère est un assassin ?

— J'en ai bien peur.

A cet instant, trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte restée entrouverte et je sursautai violemment.

— Bonjour fillette ! s'exclama la voix profonde et bourrue de mon père.

— Papa ! criai-je en courant pour me jeter dans ses bras.

Je le serrai fort alors que je le sentais un peu raide. Mon père n'était pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affection. Néanmoins, il se détendit très vite et me rendit mon étreinte.

— Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, Papa, soupirai-je dans son cou.

— Moi-aussi je suis content de te revoir, Bella.

Je m'écartai de lui et attrapai un mouchoir dans une boîte sur la coiffeuse.

— Alice m'a interdit de pleurer pour ne pas ruiner mon maquillage, leur dis-je tout en tamponnant mes joues. Ca doit rester entre nous, sinon elle va m'étriper !

— Je ne dirais rien, promis mon père avec un sourire amusé.

— Moi non plus, renchérit Ric.

Je croisai le regard de Charlie qui s'attardait sur Ric et réalisai que je ne les avais pas présentés.

— Oh Papa, je te présente l'Inspecteur Ric Nolan.

Je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir présenté Ric en temps qu'Inspecteur quand je vis le regard intrigué de mon père.

— Ravi de vous connaître Monsieur Swan, dit Ric en lui serrant la main.

— Oui, moi aussi, répondit évasivement Charlie. Vous bossez à Miami ?

— Non, à la brigade criminelle de Los Angeles.

Je fusillai Ric des yeux en secouant discrètement la tête. Pourquoi avait-il mentionné la brigade criminelle ? Je savais que même si mon père n'était pas en tenue, le shérif en lui n'était jamais loin et il était certain que la présence d'un Inspecteur de Los Angeles ici allait éveiller ses soupçons.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites si loin de votre juridiction ? demanda Charlie suspicieusement.

Ric me dévisagea un instant, et j'étais certaine que j'avais l'air décomposé. Puis il reporta son attention sur mon père et lui fit un sourire aimable.

— Je suis venu pour le mariage. Je suis un ami d'Edward, expliqua Ric nonchalamment tout en me regardant.

Un ami d'Edward ! Si je n'avais pas été totalement estomaquée, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Mais mon père reporta son regard acéré sur moi.

— Qui est Edward ?

— Oh ! Edward ? C'est mon hum… mon petit-ami, balbutiai-je en rougissant comme une gamine alors que Ric souriait mesquinement.

— Je vois, bougonna mon père, très gêné.

— Je vous laisse, j'étais juste passé saluer Bella. A plus tard pour la cérémonie, dit Ric avant de s'éclipser.

Charlie se racla bruyamment la gorge en lissant sa moustache brune.

— Alors, tu as un petit-ami.

— Oui, Papa.

— Et comment ça se passe avec lui ?

— Très bien.

— Est-ce qu'il est gentil avec toi ?

— Papa, Edward n'est pas Jacob, crois-moi. Je te le présenterais tout à l'heure.

— Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

— Au boulot, éludai-je.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer son interrogatoire quand la voix d'Alice s'éleva dans le couloir.

— Bella ! C'est l'heure !

— J'arrive tout de suite ! criai-je en récupérant mon bouquet de roses blanches sur la coiffeuse. Tu es prêt ? demandai-je à mon père qui avait l'air préoccupé.

— Oui, je crois. Allons marier ta mère, soupira-t-il en glissant une main dans mon dos pour m'entraîner dans l'escalier.

**oxOxo**

Sur la longue pelouse scrupuleusement entretenue, des centaines de chaises sur lesquelles étaient assis les invités, avaient été disposées en deux rangées séparées par une allée recouverte de pétales de roses blanches.

Sous le soleil de la fin de matinée, dans l'air chaud et parfumé, je scrutai les convives avec une appréhension grandissante.

Quelque part sur ces sièges recouverts de tissu blanc, se trouvait peut-être l'assassin de Tyler Cullen et de Jason Jenks. Quelque part parmi les invités, un meurtrier se cachait dans des vêtements de cérémonie et sous un sourire aimable.

Accrochée au bras d'Edward, j'avais les mains moites en attendant que les petites filles finissent de semer au vent les derniers pétales avant que nous puissions nous engager dans l'allée qui menait à l'autel installé en plein air sous un impressionnant dais de fleurs blanches odorantes.

— Est-ce que ça va Bella ? me demanda Edward à voix basse en se penchant à mon oreille.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et fus une nouvelle fois éblouie par sa beauté subtile et fracassante. Il était très élégant dans son costume noir coupé sur mesure, mais quelque chose en lui, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir, le rendait sexy.

Il était d'une classe folle et néanmoins, ses yeux bleus ombrés d'or à l'éclat sauvage, laissaient supposer qu'il n'était pas si sage que cela.

Son sourire en coin me rappelait à quel point cet homme distingué pouvait se montrer farouche et passionné dans l'intimité et, si à cet instant où je me perdais dans l'azur moirée de ses prunelles, je n'avais pas été en présence de la plupart des membres de ma famille et de parfaits inconnus, je l'aurais embrassé indécemment, juste pour apaiser le feu qui me dévorait le ventre.

Je me rendis compte alors à quel point Edward était devenu indispensable dans ma vie. Rien que le regarder m'avait réconforté et avait distillé lentement ma panique pour la transformer en désir forcené.

— Ca va, répondis-je en me mordillant la lèvre, j'ai juste un peu paniqué en voyant tous ces gens.

— Si Nolan a effectivement raison et que l'auteur de la menace que tu as reçue est bien là aujourd'hui, il n'agira pas au su et au vu de tout le monde. Il attendra que tu sois seule, chuchota-t-il pour éviter que les demoiselles d'honneur et leurs cavaliers devant nous, attendant eux-aussi de pouvoir s'avancer dans l'allée, ne nous entendent.

— Est-ce que c'est censé me rassurer ? marmonnai-je tout bas.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je veillerais à ne pas te laisser seule une minute, m'assura-t-il en caressant ma main posée sur son bras alors que la musique s'élevait dans l'air chaud et bourdonnant d'insectes.

Les demoiselles d'honneur devant nous s'avancèrent lentement au bras de leurs cavaliers, puis quand le dernier couple se fut installé, ce fut notre tour. A mesure que nous marchions, écrasant les pétales de roses immaculés sous nos semelles, je fixai les visages qui me regardaient, un sourire de circonstance plaqué sur leurs visages.

Une vague d'angoisse m'assaillit soudain et je crispai mes doigts sur le bras d'Edward.

— Bella, souris, murmura-t-il.

Je m'exécutai alors que je croisai le regard d'Esmée et de Carlisle, tous deux magnifiquement élégants et rayonnants de beauté et de charisme. Puis je vis Alice, pétillante de joie aux côté de Jasper qui avait discipliné ses longs cheveux blonds en catogan. A côté d'eux se trouvaient Rosalie, scandaleusement belle dans une robe fourreau bleu marine, et Emmett, engoncé dans un costume noir qui semblait trop étroit aux emmanchures.

Péniblement, je conservai mon sourire à tel point que j'en eu mal aux joues. Le chemin jusqu'à l'autel me parut interminable, d'autant plus que je ne parvins pas à apercevoir Ric. Je parcourais encore les visages des yeux quand Edward me lâcha pour aller s'assoir non sans m'avoir embrassé tendrement la tempe.

Quant à moi, en tant que témoin, je devais rester debout sur la petite estrade, mon bouquet à la main, jusqu'à ce que ma mère ne remonte l'allée pour rejoindre Phil qui l'attendait impatiemment.

Je serrai nerveusement les tiges des fleurs dans ma main en déglutissant péniblement. J'avais l'impression d'être exposée, sans défense, jetée en pâture à tous ces regards qui semblaient me dévisager. La panique me reprit et je résistai de toutes mes forces à l'envie poignante et irrépressible de me sauver en courant. Et puis je le vis, Ric. Et mon cœur parut s'apaiser.

Derrière une rangée de sièges, debout et la veste ouverte sur sa chemise blanche, je devinai le renflement de son revolver sagement rangé dans son holster. Son regard acéré balayait la foule des convives qui discutaient gaiement dans un brouhaha continu, et j'eus l'impression de respirer à nouveau après avoir été en apnée trop longtemps.

Il croisa mon regard et me fit un infime signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire rassurant, puis il reprit son observation, méticuleusement.

Les notes du Canon en ré majeur de Pachelbel s'égrainèrent et le bruit des conversations s'étouffa soudain alors que ma mère apparaissait au bout du chemin parsemé de pétales.

Tout le monde se leva en même temps et un murmure ébahi parcourut l'assistance. La silhouette de Renée, toute en longueur, se mouvait avec élégance dans une époustouflante robe ivoire dont le bustier parfaitement ajusté était retenu par une seule et unique bretelle rebrodée de fleurs en mousseline aérienne et délicate.

Cette robe d'une exquise sobriété, toute en légèreté, semblait avoir été cousue sur elle tellement elle était parfaite. L'ourlet frôlait ses escarpins recouverts de soie à chaque pas qui la rapprochait de son futur mari, et sous le voile retenant son chignon romantique, pendaient à ses lobes les boucles d'oreilles de la famille Swan.

Je fixai ma mère, étourdie d'émotion, tout en tentant de retenir mes larmes. Elle semblait être totalement inconsciente qu'une centaine de personnes la regardait. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Phil. Un sourire éclatant éclairait son visage et elle avait cette étincelle dans les yeux, ce reflet scintillant qui illuminait son regard alors qu'elle cheminait lentement vers lui. Elle rayonnait simplement de bonheur.

La cérémonie fut courte mais remplie d'émotion. Les mariés échangèrent leurs vœux, puis quand le Pasteur eut bénit leur union, Phil passa au doigt de ma mère une magnifique alliance sertie de diamants et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Après que j'eus étreins ma mère et mon nouveau beau-père, Edward me cueillit au pied de l'estrade et m'entraîna plus loin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? lui demandai-je, amusée.

— Je t'enlève, souffla-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne alors que je souriais.

Nous courûmes jusque sous les voiles blancs tendus au-dessus des tables dressées pour les convives et nous arrêtâmes au pied d'un ficus géant au tronc noueux. En une seconde, ses bras furent autour de moi.

— Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point je te trouvais époustouflante aujourd'hui ? susurra-t-il contre ma peau frissonnante alors que je m'appuyai tout contre l'écorce douce.

— Hum, je ne crois pas.

— Bella, tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontré, articula-t-il d'une voix émue.

— Rien que cela ? minaudai-je avec un sourire félin. Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ce costume. Ca me donne de très vilaines idées, continuai-je en jouant avec son nœud papillon.

— Quel genre d'idées ?

— Le genre inavouable… Tu vas adorer, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille alors qu'il semblait vaciller sur ses jambes.

— Edward, es-tu ivre ? pouffai-je.

— Bella, je te veux, dit-il brusquement. Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un aussi fort que toi. Je veux que tu sois mienne, m'avoua-t-il soudain terriblement grave.

D'un coup je n'étais plus amusée du tout. J'étais littéralement achevée par ses mots et ses iris me fixant avec une intensité hypnotisante.

— Un jour Bella, je te promets que ce sera toi qui porteras la plus merveilleuse robe de mariée qui existe. Tu t'avanceras lentement, comme dans un rêve, et je serais au bout du chemin à t'attendre. Enfin, si tu dis oui.

Je ne pouvais pas dire à cet instant que mon cœur battait la chamade. Non, j'étais plutôt au bord de l'infarctus. Je voulus répondre, mais ma gorge était trop serrée par l'émotion, alors je restais comme une idiote à le regarder avec des yeux de chouette.

Il voulait m'épouser. Dans un futur plus ou moins lointain, certes, mais il y songeait. Edward Cullen m'aimait et voulait que je devienne sa femme ! Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser.

— Alors, diras-tu oui ? demanda-t-il en me sortant de mes réflexions.

J'hochai lentement la tête en fixant ses yeux dont le bleu azur piqueté de paillettes d'or resplendissait comme le plus pur des joyaux.

— Oui, soufflai-je d'une voix éraillée. Je dirais oui.

Un sourire illumina son visage et il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres douces et souples sur les miennes avant d'enlacer ma taille et de me serrer contre lui. J'ouvris la bouche pour l'accueillir et il m'entraîna dans un baiser sulfureux alors que ses doigts traçaient une ligne brûlante le long de mon épine dorsale.

— Très attendrissant, vraiment, claqua une voix moqueuse derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes pour découvrir Tanya debout dans une longue robe rose pétale fendue haut sur sa cuisse fuselée, perchée sur des escarpins à talons, sa veste en lin sur le bras.

— Tanya ? balbutiai-je encore légèrement étourdie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Eh bien, je vois que tu l'ignores, mais nous sommes de la même famille maintenant, Bella.

— Je te demande pardon ? croassai-je.

— Phil est mon oncle.

Le choc fut rude, et je dus paraître totalement ridicule avec un air crétin affiché sur ma figure au point qu'elle émit un petit rire moqueur.

— Alors c'est toi la fameuse nièce que ma mère a rencontré et qu'elle trouve délicieuse ? énonçai-je plus pour moi-même que pour Tanya.

— On dirait bien, confirma-t-elle. Délicieuse, as-tu dis ? Hum, il semblerait que ta mère ne soit pas aussi folle que je le pensais finalement.

Je lui servis un regard assassin.

— Ca te plaît de jouer la garce, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je dois avouer que c'est assez divertissant.

— Ma mère est peut-être parfois un peu excentrique, mais elle est loin d'être folle. Elle est généreuse et honnête. Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de toi.

— Je préfère de loin être une garce. L'honnêteté et la générosité c'est tellement ennuyeux ! Oh ! A ce propos, je voulais te rendre ceci, fit-elle en me tendant un morceau de papier plié en deux.

Je fronçai les sourcils en attrapant la feuille, puis la dépliai et découvris avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de mon adresse et de mon numéro de téléphone.

— Où as-tu eu ça ? l'interrogeai-je.

— Pas la peine de jouer les étonnées Bella, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a glissé dans la poche de ma veste.

— Je n'ai rien glissé dans ta poche ! m'insurgeai-je.

— Je suis désolée, mais ton amitié ne m'intéresse pas, dit-elle, puis elle me fit un sourire railleur et s'approcha de moi. Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, et entre nous, j'aurais préféré que tu me donnes le numéro de Ric Nolan. Je suis sûre qu'il va avoir besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer après ce que tu lui as fait, et je suis toute dévouée à le consoler, chuchota-t-elle assez fort tout de même pour qu'Edward puisse entendre.

—Ne t'approche pas de lui sale petite catin ! éructai-je en levant la main, prête à la gifler.

— Bella ! m'interrompit Edward en retenant mon geste. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment ! articula-t-il tout en regardant autour de lui.

Je me calmai et rajustai ma robe en jetant des regards alentour. Les invités commençaient à arriver sous les tentures, leur flûte de champagne à la main. Quelques-uns étaient déjà installés à leur table. Néanmoins, personne n'avait l'air de soupçonner qu'il se passait quoique ce soit entre Tanya et moi.

— Eh bien, c'est une véritable tigresse qui se cache derrière cette petite empotée !

— Tu vas trop loin Tanya, menaça Edward d'une voix grinçante.

— Méfie-toi Edward, il semblerait qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour ce cher Inspecteur…

— Tanya ! explosa-t-il. Ca suffit maintenant !

Elle partit d'un rire narquois en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière.

— Vous êtes pathétiques ! L'un comme l'autre, se moqua-t-elle avant d'attraper une flûte de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait et de s'éloigner d'un pas chaloupé.

— Je déteste cette fille ! grognai-je en regardant sa longue silhouette onduler sur le gazon.

— Bella, dit Edward en se tournant vers moi, pourquoi lui as-tu donné ton adresse à New York ?

— Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne lui ai rien donné du tout ! me révoltai-je.

— C'est pourtant bien ton écriture, non ?

— Oui. Je ne comprends pas… fis-je en regardant de nouveau le petit bout de papier entre mes doigts. Ce pourrait-il que…

— Bella, il faut y aller, me coupa-t-il en regardant le coordinateur de mariage qui nous faisait de grands signes. Tout le monde est déjà installé et tu dois porter un toast.

— Ok, soupirai-je en glissant la feuille dans ma pochette et en suivant Edward jusqu'à notre table.

* * *

**On s'approche doucement de la fin de cette histoire. Plus que quelques chapitres et vous saurez tout !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous donne rendez-vous lundi prochain pour la suite. En attendant... reviews ?**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour !  
**

**Voici donc le 27ème chapitre de cette fic. Encore 3 chapitres et un épilogue et cette histoire sera terminée. Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos reviews et pour le mal que vous vous donnez à essayer de deviner qui est l'assassin ! J'adore ça !  
**

**Merci également aux anonymes : Sandry, Nodame, Anne, Flopy69 et Guest.  
**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Je fis tinter mon couteau sur ma flûte de champagne et le petit bruit cristallin attira l'attention des invités dont les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

— S'il vous plaît ! Je vous demande quelques minutes d'attention, dis-je d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha des conversations. J'aimerais porter un toast en l'honneur de Renée et Phil. Je vous promets que je ne serais pas longue.

Je saisis mon verre et le levai tout en regardant l'assemblée suspendue à mes lèvres. Je pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de dissiper la panique qui me gagnait et croisai le regard confiant d'Edward. Alors je pris la parole devant tous ces gens, d'une voix vibrante.

« Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai longtemps cru aux contes de fées. Je me rêvais en héroïne persécutée par une marâtre cruelle et sadique, prisonnière dans une tour aux donjons imprenables. Un jour, un preux chevalier chevauchant sur un blanc destrier bravait tous les dangers pour me délivrer et nous tombions amoureux au premier regard. Alors il m'emmenait avec lui dans son rutilant château et il me demandait de l'épouser, commençai-je alors que quelques rires étouffés s'échappaient de l'assistance.

« Et puis j'ai grandis, et j'ai découvert que le monde utopique auquel je croyais n'existait pas. J'ai cessé de croire aux contes de fées. J'ai cessé de rêver. Pas Maman. Elle n'a jamais cessé de croire en ses rêves et c'est bien pour cela que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui.

Je fis une pause pour avaler durement ma salive et remarquai, non sans déclencher des palpitations plus intenses dans ma poitrine, que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi.

« Il est vrai que la vie n'est pas toujours tendre. Parfois nous ne faisons que la subir. Parfois elle est semée d'embûches, de peines et de déceptions, parfois elle nous parait trop dure, trop fade ou trop intense. Parfois nous faisons de mauvais choix, parfois nous perdons espoir. J'ai souvent perdu espoir. Mais pas Maman. Elle a toujours cru au happy end, même dans les moments les plus désespérés.

Je regardai ma mère avec un sourire attendri et elle me renvoya tout son amour dans un regard.

« Elle m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait tomber pour mieux se relever, que l'on apprenait de ses erreurs et je sais aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Le silence était total et je fus soudainement étonnée que mon discours intéresse les gens à ce point.

« Pour vous qui connaissez ma mère, vous me direz qu'elle est quelques fois délicieusement excentrique, particulièrement entêtée, exclusivement végétarienne et passablement déjantée.

Une rumeur amusée parcourut l'assistance et je me laissais aller moi-aussi à sourire.

« Mais si vous la connaissez vraiment, vous savez aussi qu'elle a en elle une force incommensurable, une confiance déraisonnée en l'avenir et qu'elle est dotée d'un enthousiasme à toute épreuve.

« Et cette femme, belle, intelligente, sensible et adorable m'a appris que même si on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, l'important c'est de suivre sa route, de cultiver son propre jardin et de l'embellir soi-même, jour après jour. Elle m'a montré la beauté dans le cœur des gens, là où je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'aigreur et méchanceté. Elle m'a montré également, par sa joie de vivre, son abnégation, ses sourires, qu'il faut vivre pleinement sa vie plutôt que de la laisser filer entre ses doigts comme des grains de sable.

Puis je me tournai vers Phil et ma mère qui essuyait discrètement une larme aux coins de ses yeux.

« Maman, aujourd'hui, Phil et toi avez unis vos destinées. Aujourd'hui, après bien des essais, tu as enfin trouvé l'amour auprès de cet homme merveilleux qui te rend resplendissante. Aujourd'hui, après des années de galère, tu vas vivre comme une princesse car tu le mérites plus que personne. Mais, je sais que tout l'or du monde ne pourra jamais égaler la bonté, la générosité que tu portes dans ton cœur, car c'est là que se trouve le vrai trésor. Merci Maman, car grâce à toi, je crois à nouveau en mes rêves. »

Maman m'envoya un baiser et je lui souris, mes larmes d'émotion tremblotant sous mes paupières fardées de gris fumé alors qu'une salve d'applaudissements retentissait sous les tentures de voiles blanches.

« Je vous propose de lever nos verres à la santé de Renée et Phil. Puissiez-vous être heureux éternellement. »

— Pour Renée et Phil ! scandèrent les convives dans un bel ensemble, leurs verres au bout des doigts.

Je me rassis et bus une grande goulée de champagne pour me rasséréner.

— Tu as été épatante, Bella. Ce discours était sensationnel, surtout si l'on considère que tu n'avais rien préparé, reconnut Edward d'une voix teintée d'admiration.

— Merci, soufflai-je en rajustant une mèche de mon chignon qui s'était échappée.

Puis, alors qu'Edward caressait négligemment mon dos de ses longs doigts fins, je fis le tour des invités et cherchai Alice des yeux.

— Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? me demanda Edward qui avait décelé mon trouble.

— Où est Alice ? Je ne la vois nulle part ?

— Sûrement avec Jasper, en train de faire des choses peu convenables dans un endroit encore moins conventionnel, s'amusa-t-il.

Je lui souris et il me regarda avec une telle tendresse que mon cœur sembla se ramollir et fondre comme de la neige au soleil.

Puis le repas fut servi dans une ambiance gaie et joyeuse. Nous dégustâmes un délicieux carpaccio de Saint Jacques, suivi d'un demi-homard rôti au piment doux cuisiné par un Chef français venu tout spécialement de Paris.

Entre l'entrée et le plat, je vis du coin de l'œil Alice et Jasper regagner discrètement leur place aux côtés d'Emmett et Rosalie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand j'avisai les pommettes roses d'Alice et la cravate de Jasper renouée de travers ainsi que ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Je regrettai un instant qu'Edward se fut absenté pour aller saluer quelques connaissances, puis je repris ma conversation avec la dame âgée assise à côté de moi et qui semblait être la mère de Phil.

Le temps passa agréablement, même s'il me semblait sursauter de frayeur au moindre bruit, et l'après-midi s'étira paresseusement tandis que ma mère et Phil ouvraient le bal sur la piste de danse centrale. Je les regardai, attendrie, se balancer lentement, joue contre joue alors que quelques couples les rejoignaient.

— Puis-je t'inviter à danser ? fit une voix rauque à côté de moi.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Ric.

— Bella, c'est juste une danse, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser.

Je me mordis la lèvre sans répondre, perdue dans ses prunelles d'ambre.

— D'accord, abdiquai-je.

Je me levai et Ric referma ses doigts sur les miens pour m'entraîner au milieu des couples enlacés. Il posa ma main sur sa poitrine et je sentis les vibrations de son cœur à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise blanche.

Nous dansâmes un moment sans rien dire, sa main posée dans le creux de mon dos. Je me sentais affreusement tendue, comme si j'évoluais sur un fil et que je risquais de chuter à tout moment.

— Détend-toi Bella, nous ne faisons rien de mal, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'un air amusé.

— Tu as raison, mais c'est toute cette pression. La menace de mort… ça me rend nerveuse.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je garde l'œil ouvert, me rassura-t-il en rapprochant nos deux corps.

— Je sais. Merci Ric.

— Mais je t'en prie, souffla-t-il avec un demi-sourire, tout en rivant ses yeux d'or aux miens.

Je rompis le contact envoutant entre nos regards, et je posai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il me serrait plus étroitement contre son corps chaud et palpitant. Je me laissai emporter un instant par la musique et la sensation de sécurité qui m'entourait dès que je me retrouvais dans les bras de Ric.

J'ondulai plus lascivement, et soupirai quand il posa sa joue contre mes cheveux. Nous continuâmes à évoluer, ainsi enlacés pendant quelques minutes, puis je me reculai pour le regarder.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas Ric ?

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Je t'ai fait souffrir, et tu es toujours là pour me protéger. Pourquoi ?

Un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres souples.

— Je t'en ai voulu Bella, crois-moi. Mais c'est fini, je ne t'en veux plus.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? l'interrogeai-je.

— Moi. J'ai changé grâce à toi.

— Grâce à moi ? Je ne comprends pas, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Ric s'écarta de moi et posa une main sur ma hanche pour me faire tourner sous l'arche de son bras au rythme de la musique, puis il me reprit dans ses bras et sa main, puissante et chaude, retrouva le creux de mes reins.

— Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure dans ton discours, sur le fait de toujours croire en ses rêves. Je ne veux pas que tu renonces à tes rêves.

Je le regardai plus intensément, pas vraiment sûre de tout comprendre.

— J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, Bella, chuchota-t-il.

— Ric…

— Non, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout.

J'hochai la tête tout en me balançant contre lui.

— Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée dans ma vie. Tous les jours, je remercie le ciel de t'avoir rencontrée. Mais je vais quand même te laisser partir sans me battre.

J'humectai mes lèvres sèches et fixai son beau visage hâlé, vaincue par l'émotion.

— Certain trouveront ça fou, ou lâche, mais je n'en ai que faire ! continua-t-il. Je ne veux pas te retenir, Bella. Je veux que tu réalises ton rêve, même si celui-ci ne m'inclut pas.

— Mon rêve ? répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu me l'as dit, le _New York Times_.

— Je ne sais pas… fis-je en détournant le regard.

— C'est pour ça que tu es venue à New York, pour t'accomplir en tant que journaliste, argua-t-il avec verve alors que je relevai les yeux vers lui. Tu n'es pas passée par tous ces tourments, toutes ces désillusions pour terminer ta carrière dans un journal de basse classe. Tu mérites mieux, Bella. Tu mérites de réussir. Tu dois le faire. Promet-le moi.

J'hochai la tête et le fixai, le regard mouillé, abasourdie par la maturité et la générosité de cet homme qui faisait passer mon bonheur avant le sien.

— Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Ric, murmurai-je, et je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais aimé te rencontrer avant. Avant tout cela. Tout aurait été différent.

— Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre à voix basse.

Perdue dans ses yeux d'ambre, je ne m'aperçus que nous avions presque cessé de danser qu'à l'instant où sa main remonta le long de mon dos pour m'enlacer plus intimement.

Je resserrai mes bras autour de son cou et me laissai aller contre lui pendant qu'il me berçait lentement, jusqu'à ce que la musique se termine. Alors il se détacha de moi et après un dernier regard, regagna sa place.

Je restai un moment plantée au milieu des couples qui s'agitaient sur la piste de danse avec l'impression que mes membres pesaient une tonne. Puis je croisai le regard contrarié d'Edward, assis à notre table, un verre de champagne dans la main et je sus où était ma place. Et elle était aux côtés d'Edward, indéniablement.

Je m'assis doucement à côté de lui et lui caressai le bras à travers sa chemise blanche, mais il ne réagit pas. Il avait l'air agacé.

— Edward, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Son regard sombre s'évertuait à fixer la piste de danse où quelques couples dansaient un rock endiablé.

— Edward ? répétai-je anxieusement.

— Tanya a raison. Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix affreusement froide.

Je le dévisageai, estomaquée par ses propos. Je lui avais pourtant bien prouvé que c'était lui et personne d'autre que je voulais. J'ouvris la bouche, prête à répliquer, prête à lui expliquer qu'il se méprenait et que Ric et moi ne faisions que nous dire au revoir, quand l'animateur annonça au micro que les mariés allaient ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

— Je dois y aller, fis-je sombrement.

Je me levai donc et, ravalant ma frustration, j'allai rejoindre ma mère et Phil, un sourire forcé accroché à mes lèvres.

Ils déballèrent les paquets et découvrirent des soupières en porcelaine délicate, des services à café et autres argenteries précieuses. Ma mère s'extasia comme une enfant devant la profusion de cadeaux, plus prestigieux les uns que les autres, puis, alors que je pensais que j'allais mourir d'ennui, Phil saisit un long paquet rectangulaire et le présenta devant elle.

— Oh ! Que cela peut-il bien être ? trépigna-t-elle en arrachant impatiemment le papier blanc entouré d'un nœud noir.

Mais ses yeux pétillants et son sourire se fanèrent quand elle eut déballé le paquet et examiné le contenu. L'espace d'un instant, je la vis vaciller sur ses jambes, une expression horrifié peinte sur ses traits d'ordinaire si joviaux. Puis elle releva le regard et considéra l'assistance d'un air absent, comme-ci elle se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve, et très vite son sourire réapparut. Un sourire surfait qui trompa tout le monde sauf moi.

— Oh ! C'est splendide ! s'écria Phil.

Je m'approchai plus près afin de connaître l'origine de son soudain et inexplicable malaise, et je découvris entre les mains tremblantes de ma mère, un cadre richement décoré de moulures délicates qui entourait l'œuvre d'Elphésius Ruben dérobée à la villa des Cullen quelques semaines plus tôt.

— Maman, est-ce que ça va ? la questionnai-je prudemment.

— Bien sûr ma chérie, tout va très bien. Cette toile est magnifique ! Par qui nous a-t-elle été offerte ? interrogea ma mère d'une voix chevrotante en tentant de paraître détendue.

Plus loin je vis Esmée se couvrir la bouche de sa main, et je lui fis signe de garder le silence, puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, je pris le cadre des mains de ma mère et le retournai. Au dos se trouvait scotché une petite carte sur laquelle il était inscrit :

_Tous mes vœux de bonheur._

_J.J._

— C'est impossible, murmurai-je, complètement perdue.

Jason Jenks ! C'était lui ! Lui qui m'avait bousculé sans ménagement ce soir-là dans le couloir de la villa des Cullen pour voler ce tableau ! Comment avait-il donc fait pour l'offrir comme cadeau de mariage à ma mère alors qu'à l'heure qu'il était, il devait se trouver dans son cercueil ? Sûrement devait-il avoir planifié tout cela... Mais pourquoi ?

— Qui est ce J.J. ? Tu le connais Bella ? marmonna ma mère à mon oreille d'une voix tendue.

— Non ! dis-je trop fort avant de me reprendre. Je ne le connais pas, Maman, mentis-je.

Je scrutai les personnes autour de moi, cherchant à apercevoir Edward, mais je ne le vis nulle part. A côté de moi, ma mère n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Son teint était devenu livide et son sourire parvenait à peine à masquer son inquiétude.

— Viens avec moi, Maman, lui chuchotai-je en l'attrapant par le bras. Veuillez nous excuser, la mariée à besoin de se rafraîchir, lançai-je aux invités agglutinés autour de nous.

Je surpris le regard de mon oncle Garrett sur nous, inexplicablement grave, et lui fis un sourire rassurant. Puis je nous frayai un chemin, le tableau sous le bras, jusqu'à la maison blanche au bout du jardin et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce où ma mère s'était habillée le matin même. Je posai la toile sur le lit et m'y assis à côté de Renée.

— Maman, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ?

— Rien, ma chérie, un simple étourdissement, répondit-elle très vite en se massant les tempes.

Je la regardai plus attentivement. Ma mère semblait contrariée. Un rictus de nervosité déformait ses jolis traits et son teint très pâle donnait à ses yeux anxieux une profondeur inquiétante.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Maman ? repris-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

— Bella, je t'ai dit que tout allait bien.

— Maman, insistai-je, dis-moi la vérité. Tu as déjà vu ce tableau, n'est-ce pas ?

Renée m'observa un moment sans rien dire, mais je perçus dans ses yeux que j'avais vu juste.

— Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu, finit-elle par dire d'une voix lasse. Mais je sais qui est la femme qui y est peinte.

— Tu… tu sais qui c'est ?

— Oui, Bella.

— Qui est-ce ? questionnai-je en la dévisageant. Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Renée fut secouée d'un rire nerveux, presque hystérique, puis ses traits se firent durs, impitoyables.

— Non, ce n'est pas moi. C'est Esmée. Esmée Cullen, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix acide.

— Esmée ? Cette peinture la représente ? Mais… mais comment est-ce possible ? balbutiai-je.

— Cette toile a été peinte il y a vingt-huit ans, par son petit-ami.

— Mais c'est une œuvre de Ruben et elle ne le connai… commençai-je avant de m'interrompre.

Tout cela paraissait fou, mais je commençais à voir les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquer parfaitement les unes dans les autres. Elphésius Ruben avait entretenu une relation avec Esmée et il avait réalisé un portrait d'elle. Mais pourquoi m'avait-elle menti à propos de ce tableau ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle dit qu'elle l'avait acheté dans une brocante ?

— Tu veux dire qu'Elphésius Ruben était son petit-ami ? repris-je en me levant prestement du lit.

— Oh, techniquement c'était le mien, avant qu'elle ne me le vole ! s'offusqua ma mère d'un ton lourd de reproche.

— C'était lui ? Cet homme qui t'a trompée avec elle ? Mon Dieu… hoquetai-je en balayant une mèche de cheveux de devant mon visage alors que ma mère opinait du chef. Comment l'as-tu reconnue ?

— Ce n'est pas elle que j'ai reconnu, c'est l'endroit. Le grand chêne de la clairière à Seattle et ce coucher de soleil, m'expliqua-t-elle en me montrant la toile du doigt.

— Le grand chêne, le crépuscule… murmurai-je tout bas.

Soudain je me revue enfant. Je courrais sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine et mes pieds nus faisaient un petit bruit régulier sur les dalles alors que je m'apprêtais à monter l'escalier. D'une main, je retenais la longue robe de tulle et de paillettes de mon déguisement de princesse en gravissant chaque marche jusqu'à l'étage.

Pour la petite fille rêveuse que j'étais encore, je m'imaginais poursuivie par un méchant dragon. Alors je courrais m'enfermer dans mon donjon pour être en sécurité.

J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre de ma mère, où flottaient toujours des senteurs épicées de parfum et de poudre. Un rayon de soleil traversait les rideaux de voile et nimbait la pièce d'une chaleur douce et réconfortante.

Alors, je m'installais à la coiffeuse et j'inspectais son maquillage. Je dévissais les tubes de rouge à lèvres et les laissaient glisser sur ma bouche, j'ouvrais les poudriers et secouais les houppettes au-dessus de mon visage, puis je me regardais dans l'immense miroir.

Ce jour-là, bien qu'outrageusement fardée, j'avais décidé qu'il me manquait un accessoire pour parfaire ma tenue de princesse. Alors j'avais ouvert un à un les tiroirs de la commode pour retrouver le grand voile de mariée de ma mère et c'est là que je l'avais trouvée, cachée parmi les sous-vêtements en soie et en dentelle.

La lettre.

Elle m'avait tout de suite intriguée. J'avais suivi du doigt le tracé de l'encre passée sur le papier jauni avant de m'assoir sur le grand lit au couvre-lit en polyester rose et de la lire. Mes souvenirs étaient vagues, et je ne saurais vraiment plus dire de quoi parlait cette lettre, mais ce dont je me souvenais le plus nettement, c'était de ce rendez-vous au crépuscule, sous le grand chêne.

— Alors c'était ça la lettre… soufflai-je en relevant les yeux vers ma mère.

— Tu l'as trouvée ? Tu as trouvé cette lettre ? s'affola-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

— Oui, quand j'avais neuf ou dix ans. Elle était cachée au fond d'un tiroir.

— Oh ! Mon Dieu ! L'as-tu lue ?

— Bien sûr que je l'ai lue ! Maman, explique-moi ! Je ne comprends rien ! Pourquoi cette lettre te bouleverse-t-elle autant ?

— Te souviens-tu de ce qu'elle disait, Bella ? me demanda-t-elle soudain en m'attrapant les épaules.

— Plus ou moins. Je me souviens qu'elle parlait d'amour et de rencontre au crépuscule. Je l'avais trouvée très romantique !

— Et c'est tout ? fit-elle en me secouant un peu.

— Oui ! criai-je en me dégageant. C'était il y a longtemps, et j'étais si jeune. Je ne me souviens plus trop. Que disait-elle exactement ?

— Bella, cette lettre était un ultimatum, lâcha Renée d'une voix sourde.

— Un ultimatum ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? J'ai toujours cru qu'elle parlait d'amour…

— Oh, mais elle en parlait, fit-elle après un rire sans joie. Seulement, je n'étais pas la personne qui aurait dû la lire, poursuivit-elle en fuyant mon regard.

— Cette lettre, elle n'était pas pour toi ?

— Non, Bella. Elle n'était pas pour moi. Elphésius Ruben l'avait écrite pour Esmée. Après que je les eu confronté à leur trahison envers moi, elle a rompu avec lui. Nous avons essayé de réparer notre amitié, mais Esmée était différente. Elle n'était plus l'amie que j'avais connue. Quelque chose était brisé entre nous. Quelques jours après leur rupture, je me trouvais chez Esmée. Une enveloppe a été glissée sous la porte pendant qu'elle était en haut dans la chambre et j'ai reconnu l'écriture d'Elphésius. Alors je l'ai ouverte. A cet instant, quand j'ai eu cette lettre entre les mains, j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais effacer la douleur dans mon cœur. J'ai su qu'il l'aimait elle plus que moi. C'est à cet instant précis que j'ai décidé de me venger.

— Maman, qu'as-tu fais ? articulai-je, pleine d'angoisse.

— Quelque chose d'horrible, Bella. Quelque chose qu'aujourd'hui encore je n'arrive pas à me pardonner, sanglota Renée en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle lissa le bustier de sa robe ivoire, pourtant impeccablement ajusté, d'un air absent. Elle semblait ailleurs, loin de ce jour de bonheur où elle avait uni sa vie à celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait, perdue dans les méandres de sa mémoire et dans le tourment de ses remords.

— Maman ? l'appelai-je doucement. Qu'as-tu fais ? Dis le moi.

— Elphésius suppliait Esmée de le reprendre, renifla-t-elle. Il lui écrivait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, qu'il n'était rien, ni personne sans elle à ses côtés. Il lui demandait de le retrouver le soir même sous le grand chêne, au coucher du soleil, comme ils en avaient l'habitude lorsqu'ils étaient amants. Si elle venait, cela signifierait qu'elle l'aimait, mais si elle ne venait pas, il ne chercherait plus jamais à la revoir. Il comprendrait que tout était terminé…

Elle s'interrompit et se passa une main livide et tremblante sur le visage pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient franchi ses paupières.

— Tu n'as jamais donné cette lettre à Esmée, conclus-je avec effroi.

— Elle ne sait même pas qu'elle existe, confirma-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

— C'est pour cela que tu l'as invitée à ton mariage ? Pour lui avouer la vérité ?

— Pour ça, et pour toi aussi.

— Pour moi ? m'étonnai-je.

— Bella, le destin à mis Edward sur ta route. Le fils d'Esmée. Et je sais que tu l'aimes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai vu cet éclat dans tes yeux quand tu le regardais. Bella, tu es ma fille et je ne veux que ton bonheur, et surtout, je ne veux pas que cette vieille histoire perturbe votre histoire à vous, tu comprends ?

J'hochai lentement la tête en me rasseyant sur le lit.

— Je ne sais pas si Esmée pourra te pardonner, Maman. Ce que tu as fait était cruel.

— Je le sais ! hurla-t-elle. Ne crois-tu pas que je ne me sois pas assez punie durant toutes ces années ?

Elle s'écroula dans un fauteuil alors que je la regardais durement.

— Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai gardé cette fichue lettre. Bien des fois j'ai voulu la brûler, ou la jeter à la poubelle. Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai dû endurer le poids de la culpabilité. J'avais cru me venger, mais je me suis détruite à la place.

Elle était sincère, j'en étais sûre. Aussi, je décidai d'apaiser un peu sa peine.

— C'est parce que tu n'es pas mauvaise, Maman. Sinon tu aurais occulté tout ceci et tu serais passée à autre chose.

— Si tu savais comme je regrette, Bella, sanglota-t-elle.

— Je sais, Maman.

Je me levai péniblement, comme si tout le poids du monde reposait sur mes épaules, et attrapai la boîte de mouchoirs posée sur la coiffeuse pour la tendre à ma mère. Elle en piocha quelques-uns et tamponna ses yeux humides pendant quelques instants en silence.

— Vas-tu parler à Esmée aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je.

— Je ne sais pas si j'en trouverai le courage... Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'aujourd'hui soit vraiment le moment idéal de toute façon. Ca peut attendre demain, non ?

— Tu as raison. Tu as attendu plus de vingt-cinq ans, qu'est-ce qu'une journée de plus à présent ?

**oxOxo**

Après que ma mère eut quitté la pièce, appelée par Phil pour je ne sais quelle obligation matrimoniale, je restai encore un moment à contempler la peinture de Ruben. Chez les Cullen, je ne l'avais qu'aperçue. Mais là, j'avais le temps de la détailler. Ses lignes étaient pures, les couleurs se fondaient harmonieusement en un camaïeu d'orangé mêlé de rouge et de brun totalement envoutant.

Au beau milieu de ce pré verdoyant et bucolique était étendue Esmée, ses longs cheveux auburn répandus parmi les herbes folles. Les yeux clos, et les mains sur son ventre, elle semblait attendre allongée près de ce chêne à l'écorce rugueuse dont les feuilles semblaient se mouvoir sous la brise.

Cette œuvre était magnifique. Et elle l'était d'autant plus à présent que je connaissais son histoire. Pourquoi Esmée ne m'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle connaissait Ruben ?

Et Elisabeth ? Elle était consciente que cette peinture était spéciale, mais savait-elle jusqu'à quel point ? Quel secret avait-elle découvert pour qu'on l'ait assassinée aussi froidement.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement derrière moi et se referma sur Esmée. Je posai le tableau à plat sur le lit et la dévisageai quelques instants en silence. Vêtue d'une robe marron glacé à l'encolure dégagée qui laissait ses épaules à nue, elle irradiait de cette beauté qui m'avait frappée la première fois que je l'avais vue à Los Angeles.

Elle pencha la tête de côté, révélant la courbe gracieuse de sa nuque sublimée par son chignon haut et fit trois pas vers moi.

— Quel merveilleux mariage ! remarqua-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Ta mère est tout simplement sublime. On dirait que le temps n'a pas de prise sur elle.

— En effet, répondis-je d'une voix serrée.

Sa robe crissa quand elle croisa les jambes et elle avança le buste vers moi, pour mieux me regarder.

— Comment vas-tu Bella ? Je t'ai vu partir presque en courant avec ta mère tout à l'heure ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce, l'air vraiment préoccupé.

— Je vais très bien, je vous remercie.

— Tu es sûre ? fit-elle en se levant pour me rejoindre. Tu es toute pâle.

— Jason Jenks est mort, lâchai-je en contemplant toujours la toile.

— Oh ! Je l'ignorais. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

— Et c'est pourtant lui qui a envoyé cette peinture ici, fis-je en ignorant sa question et en lui tendant le petit carton.

Elle examina un instant la carte, puis le tableau et secoua la tête.

— C'est sûrement lui qui l'a dérobé chez moi.

— Probablement, approuvai-je en récupérant le carton. Pourquoi s'est-il donné la peine d'expédier cette toile ici ?

— Je l'ignore, Bella.

Je fixai la peinture un long moment, puis reportai mon attention sur Esmée qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Esmée, vous m'avez menti, lâchai-je d'une voix dure.

— A quel propos ? répondit-elle sans se démonter.

— Vous m'avez dit que vous ne connaissiez pas personnellement Ruben, or je sais que vous avez entretenu une relation amoureuse avec lui, il y a bien longtemps de cela.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle s'adossa au fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était rassise.

— C'est Renée qui t'as raconté ça ?

— Effectivement.

Elle soupira et après avoir regardé le tableau de Ruben, riva ses exquises prunelles noisette dans les miennes.

— Si je ne t'ai rien dit Bella, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas remuer tous ces mauvais souvenirs. Les années qui ont suivies ma rupture avec Elphésius Ruben ont été difficiles à supporter, et je crois que sans le soutien de Carlisle, je ne m'en serais pas sortie. A l'époque, nous formions encore un couple unis, soupira-t-elle avec amertume.

Je demeurai silencieuse pendant qu'elle semblait prise dans ses souvenirs.

— Quand j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai été dévastée, avoua-t-elle.

— C'était pour ça, la tentative de suicide ?

— Oui. Je me suis sentie si vide, si désespérée… J'avais vécu sans Elphésius durant toutes ces années, mais de le savoir mort, ça m'a anéantie. Et puis je me suis rendue compte à quel point mon mariage avec Carlisle était un échec. Je n'avais plus personne. Alors j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours.

— Pourquoi avoir choisi New York ?

— Je voulais revoir une dernière fois mon fils avant de mourir, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé le courage. Pas plus que je n'ai trouvé celui d'aller jusqu'au bout, déplora-t-elle.

— Vous auriez pu me parler de cette relation.

— Je sais, mais je n'avais simplement pas envie de déterrer le passé. Après tout, il s'agit de ta mère, et il me semble que cela aurait dû être à elle de t'en parler. Et puis c'était trop douloureux. Ca l'est encore maintenant, même après toutes ces années.

— Je vous comprends, concédai-je en repensant à ma rupture avec Jacob. Saviez-vous qu'Elphésius était le frère d'Elisabeth ?

— Non, je l'ignorais jusqu'à récemment. C'est d'ailleurs toi qui me l'as appris.

— C'est juste, admis-je. Esmée, je pense que ce n'est pas par hasard qu'Elisabeth avait postulé chez vous. Elle semblait rechercher ce tableau pour je ne sais quelle raison.

— C'est insensé, mais tu as probablement raison.

— Vous ne l'avez pas acheté dans une brocante, n'est-ce pas ?

— Effectivement.

— Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

— C'est Elphésius qui me l'a envoyé il y a bien longtemps. Je l'avais toujours gardé caché, et puis un jour, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait aller de l'avant, alors je l'ai accroché dans le couloir. Personne à part moi ne savait ce qu'il représentait.

— Personne à part vous et Elisabeth… précisai-je.

— Oui, certainement.

— Esmée, Elisabeth vous avait-elle déjà parlé d'un neveu ?

— Pas que je me souvienne.

— Saviez-vous si elle avait d'autres frères et sœurs ?

— Je suis désolée Bella, mais je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Lors de son entretien d'embauche, je l'avais plutôt questionnée sur ses compétences et sa discrétion. Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas vraiment intéressée à sa famille. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Eh bien, James Middleton a laissé entendre qu'Elphésius avait un neveu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il pourrait avoir mal compris, car toutes les recherches concernant ce fameux neveu n'ont pas abouties.

— J'en suis navrée, Bella.

Esmée poussa un profond soupir et me regarda longuement.

— Tu sais, depuis qu'Edward et toi m'avez appris que mon fils avait été assassiné, je ne dors plus. J'avais d'ailleurs moi-même téléphoné à la Police de Los Angeles pour les presser de faire avancer l'enquête, mais il se trouve que nous en sommes toujours au même point. Il m'arrive même parfois de redouter qu'on ne retrouve jamais le meurtrier de mon fils.

— Je suis désolée, Esmée, compatis-je sincèrement.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de reporter son regard sur le tableau peint par Ruben. J'aime cette toile. Elphésius avait vraiment beaucoup de talent.

— Oui, vous avez raison, admis-je en regardant de nouveau la peinture de Ruben. Esmée, vous ne l'avez jamais revu ?

— Non, pas une seule fois, répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. J'ai souvent pensé à lui rendre visite, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, je regrette de n'avoir jamais eu ce courage.

Alice passa soudain sa tête dans l'entrebâillure de la porte.

— Ah ! Bella, tu es là ! souffla-t-elle, soulagée, ta mère te cherche. On apporte le gâteau.

— J'arrive tout de suite, Alice, lui répondis-je avant de me tourner vers Esmée. Je dois y aller.

— Bien sûr, ne fait pas attendre ta mère. Je vous rejoins dans un instant.

— D'accord. Oh, savez-vous où est Edward ?

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un petit moment.

— Ok, merci Esmée, la remerciai-je.

Je me mordillai nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Où donc était passé Edward ? Je devais absolument le trouver pour tout lui expliquer. Et surtout, je voulais le rassurer sur mes sentiments. Il fallait qu'il sache que Ric ne représentait plus rien pour moi. Que c'était lui, et uniquement lui qui comptait.

— Allez Bella ! s'impatienta Alice.

Elle attrapa ma main et se mit à courir sur ses douze centimètres de Louboutin tandis que j'essayais de la suivre en trébuchant maladroitement sur le gazon. Je me fis une note mentale d'aller enfiler mes sandales plates dès que le dessert serait servis.

Le gâteau, recouvert de glaçage blanc sur trois étages et surmonté du traditionnel couple de mariés en plastique, avait été installé sur une petite desserte ronde et déjà, ma mère et Phil y faisaient pénétrer la lame d'un couteau, leurs deux mains entrelacées sur le manche en métal.

Sous les crépitements des flashs des appareils photos, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement après en avoir goûté traditionnellement un morceau chacun, puis des serveurs prirent le relais pour découper des parts et les disposer sur des assiettes de porcelaine blanche.

Je me tournai vers Alice, toujours à mes côtés, qui regardait ma mère essuyer la crème sur les lèvres de Phil avec un air énamouré. Les mains croisées à hauteur de sa bouche, Alice paraissait émue presque jusqu'aux larmes.

— Alice ? l'appelai-je tout doucement.

— Ca me fait rêver Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir !

— Quoi ? Découper un gâteau ? fis-je ironiquement.

— Mais non, idiote ! Le mariage !

— Oh ! Le mariage… répétai-je sombrement. Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, ton tour viendra. J'en suis sûre.

— Je l'espère… fit-elle rêveusement en tournant la tête vers moi.

Je lui souris, mais tout à coup son expression béate changea. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs tandis que ses yeux fixaient ma gorge.

— Où as-tu eu ça ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

— Ce médaillon ! cria-t-elle presque en attrapant le bijou suspendu à mon cou. Où l'as-tu donc trouvé ?

— Calme-toi, Alice, lui intimai-je alors que quelques invités nous regardaient avec curiosité.

Je l'entraînai plus loin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

— Tu connais ce médaillon ? la questionnai-je en l'attrapant entre mes deux doigts.

— Evidemment que je le connais ! Bella, c'était à ma mère.

J'accusai le choc, puis je me souvins dans quelles circonstances j'avais trouvé ce médaillon.

— Non, c'est impossible Alice, fis-je en secouant violemment la tête. Il appartenait à Elisabeth Price.

— Bella, je peux t'assurer que non, soutint-elle d'une voix ferme. Ce médaillon était dans ma famille depuis des générations. Je pourrais le reconnaître en milles. De plus, ma mère y avait fait graver ses initiales au dos. E.R. pour Eleanor Robinson, son nom de jeune fille. Alors je te le demande pour la dernière fois, Bella, où diable as-tu trouvé ce pendentif ?

— Dans une chambre d'hôtel, à Inglewood, récitai-je mécaniquement alors que mon cerveau engourdis se remettait en marche.

— Dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Mais…

— La chambre dans laquelle le meurtrier d'Elisabeth Price a été retrouvé assassiné dans sa baignoire.

— Oh mon Dieu ! hoqueta-t-elle en se couvrant la bouche. Bella, ma mère portait toujours ce médaillon sur elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle le portait le jour où mes parents sont morts. Mais on ne l'a pas retrouvé. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu se retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel à Inglewood !

Je portai une main à mon cou et caressai lentement le pendentif. Eleanor Robinson, et pas Elisabeth Ruben. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

J'avais l'intuition de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de concret. C'était comme-ci j'étais proche, très proche de découvrir un indice important, mais je ne parvenais pas à faire le tri dans mon esprit embrouillé.

J'essayai, parmi les hourras des invités qui trinquaient, leur flûtes de champagne à la main, à la santé de ma mère et de mon beau-père, de retrouver le fil de mes pensées et me forçai à me souvenir d'un détail qui m'aurait échappé. Quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ?

J'essuyai mes paumes moites sur ma robe et la transpiration laissa une petite traînée humide sur le tissu léger. Je saisis l'étoffe entre deux doigts et tout à coup, cela me revint.

Je me souvins de cet après-midi de canicule où Alice et moi avions arpenté gaiement les boutiques de Rodéo Drive. Et je me souvins du coup de téléphone de Jason Jenks. C'était le jour où j'avais essayé cette robe, à Los Angeles. Ce jour-là, il m'avait confié quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

— Alice, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tes parents étaient morts, articulai-je d'une voix nerveuse.

Alice fronça ses adorables sourcils noirs et secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

— Ils ont eu un accident de voiture, pourquoi ?

— Etait-ce à Los Angeles, il y a huit ans ?

— Oui, fit-elle sans comprendre. Le lendemain du gala de charité qu'ils organisaient tous les ans au Beverly Hilton. Apparemment leur voiture aurait eu une défaillance du système de freinage.

— Oh mon Dieu ! glapis-je en passant une main glacée sur mon front. C'étaient eux…

— Qui ça eux ? Bella ? Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et regardai mon amie dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix chevrotante.

— Alice, la mort de tes parents, ce n'était pas un accident. Ils ont été assassinés...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et je vous retrouve lundi prochain pour la suite ! En attendant... reviews ?**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour !  
**

**Comme tous les lundis, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. C'est vraiment super sympa et très motivant ! Merci également aux anonymes : Sandry, Anne et Flopy69.  
**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous éclairer sur l'intrigue.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

A grandes enjambées, je grimpais les escaliers menant à la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais habillée le matin même, avec encore à l'esprit, l'air épouvanté d'Alice quand je lui avais appris que Jason Jenks avait très certainement assassiné ses parents.

Je l'avais laissé dans les bras réconfortants de Jasper et avais cherché Edward parmi les invités, en vain. Personne ne savait où il était passé. Je fus prise d'un tremblement en pensant qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Je pris une grande inspiration pour éviter de céder à la panique et essayai de m'ancrer dans la tête qu'Edward me fuyait à cause de cette danse avec Ric. D'ailleurs je n'arrivais pas le trouver lui non plus…

Peut-être étaient-ils ensemble ? Et contre toute attente, cette idée était loin de me rassurer… Mais j'avais absolument besoin de parler à Edward de mes découvertes et de l'aveu de ma mère. Après tout, cela le concernait aussi et peut-être aurait-il eu une théorie sur cette affaire qui, loin de s'éclaircir, s'embrouillait de plus en plus.

Et puis pourquoi Jenks avait-il tué les parents d'Alice ? Qu'avaient-ils entendu de si compromettant pour qu'on les élimine ? Et quel était cette fameuse dette dont il m'avait parlé ? Je ne voyais pas le fil conducteur. Cependant, j'étais persuadée qu'un détail m'échappait.

Toute à mes réflexions, je poussai la porte de la chambre d'un geste brusque et sursautai quand j'y découvris Garrett, assis devant la coiffeuse, occupé à rectifier son fond de teint à l'aide d'un gros pinceau à maquillage.

— Garrett ! criai-je, une main sur le cœur.

— Salut, mon roudoudou à la fraise ! fit-il en suspendant son pinceau au-dessus de ses joues.

— Bon Dieu ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

— Un raccord maquillage, ma puce en sucre, minauda-t-il. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas en train de te gaver de gâteau à la crème en roucoulant avec ton bellâtre ?

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit moelleux en souriant. Quelque-soit l'ampleur de mes soucis, Garrett arrivait toujours à me dérider, même si les surnoms dont il m'affublait étaient complètement ridicules.

— Non merci ! Je crois que je vais faire une overdose de mièvreries, me révoltai-je en secouant férocement la tête.

Quelques mèches s'échappèrent de mon chignon et je tentai de les remettre en place en grimaçant. Les épingles soutenant ma coiffure me faisaient souffrir atrocement. J'avais l'impression que tous ces petits picots me transperçaient la tête, et réduisaient à petit feu mon cerveau en bouillie.

— Comme tu es désabusée, ma belle ! Le mariage, ça fait rêver toutes les filles, pourtant !

— Pas moi ! repartis-je en tapotant le monticule laqué de mes cheveux. Enfin, pas un mariage comme ça.

Garrett leva un de ses sourcils épilés en signe d'interrogation alors que je me penchai pour détacher les brides de mes escarpins.

— Tu sais, les pétales, les froufrous, les fleurs blanches, les discours dégoulinants d'émotion, les gâteaux à la crème… enfin, tout ça, c'est pas pour moi ! fis-je en soupirant de bonheur quand je me fus débarrassée de ces maudites chaussures à talons hors de prix qui me tuaient les pieds. Ca fait tellement cliché, tellement guimauve ! rajoutai-je.

Garrett eut un rire joyeux et haut perché.

— Tu n'es pas comme ta mère ! remarqua-t-il en repoudrant son pinceau.

— Je le prends comme un compliment ! plaisantai-je tout en massant ma plante de pied douloureuse.

— Ni comme moi…

— Encore heureux ! m'esclaffai-je, mais en relevant le regard, je m'aperçus que Garrett ne riait plus.

Son regard était perdu. Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, il observait le paysage sans le voir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si grave, ni si préoccupé, lui d'ordinaire délicieusement moqueur et roublard.

— Oncle Garrett, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, m'empressai-je de lui dire en m'approchant de lui.

— Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon lapin des îles. Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas ressembler à une vieille folle comme moi.

Je me plaçai derrière lui et posai mes mains sur ses épaules. C'est vrai qu'il était excentrique et exubérant, mais il avait un cœur en or et j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui, même s'il aimait les faux-cils et les tenues en vinyle.

— Garrett, je ne t'ai jamais considéré de cette façon, lui assurai-je alors qu'il me regardait dans le miroir de la coiffeuse devant lui.

— Je sais, Bella, dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne. Tu as toujours été très tolérante envers moi et tu ne m'as jamais jugé. Tu es franche, droite et honnête. Je suis loin d'en dire autant de ta mère et de moi, reprit-il après une courte pause.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demandai-je, étonnée par son ton si mélancolique.

— Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença-t-il prudemment après avoir pris deux grandes inspirations. Ta mère et moi, nous t'avons caché un secret pendant longtemps, mais il est temps que tu saches à présent.

Je fronçai les sourcils, soudainement anxieuse et horriblement curieuse.

— De quel secret parles-tu ?

— Je te parle du tableau, Bella.

— Le tableau ? Tu veux dire, celui de Ruben ?

Garrett hocha lentement la tête et posa son pinceau sur la coiffeuse. Livide, j'ôtai lentement ma main de son épaule, et reculai d'un pas.

— Que sais-tu à propos de ce tableau, Garrett ?

— Je sais que ta mère t'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé il y a exactement vingt-huit ans de cela, entre Ruben, Esmée et elle. Je l'ai su à l'instant où je vous ai vu partir toutes les deux, le tableau sous le bras. Elle t'a expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle avait épousé ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si c'est de ce secret dont tu veux parler, alors oui, elle me l'a raconté, réussis-je à articuler.

— Mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'as pas tout dit, continua-t-il presque à voix basse.

Je restai silencieuse et glacée, immobile derrière lui, en le regardant dans le miroir avec appréhension.

— Oh ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! s'écria-t-il soudain devant mon expression choquée. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle n'était pas là. Elle était chez nos grands-parents à Forks. Mais moi j'étais là, et je connais toute l'histoire, Bella.

Je fixai Garrett dans le miroir et j'eus l'impression de ne pas le reconnaître. Son visage d'habitude si jovial avait perdu son expression rassurante et ses traits étaient devenus froids et durs. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été tristes et sincères, je crois que je me serais sauvée en courant.

— Que s'est-il passé après que Maman soit partie ? murmurai-je d'une voix étouffée.

— J'ai découvert quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'aurais préféré ignorer.

— Quoi ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?

Avec lenteur, il prit appui de ses paumes sur la coiffeuse et se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Je le suivis des yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre mes côtes. Une inexplicable appréhension me comprimait la poitrine et j'inspirai difficilement une goulée d'air alors que Garrett reprenait la parole d'une voix sinistre.

— A l'époque, je savais déjà que je n'étais pas comme les autres jeunes hommes. Certes, je fréquentais beaucoup de filles, mais je n'étais pas attiré par elles. J'aimais juste être en leur compagnie, comme une bonne copine. Et surtout, je les observais beaucoup. Cela me fascinait. Leurs habitudes, leurs conversations, toutes leurs petites choses de filles me passionnaient.

Il s'interrompit, le regard toujours tourné vers la fenêtre par laquelle on apercevait les Everglades.

— Je connaissais bien les amies de ta mère. Nous sortions souvent tous ensemble, et elles me considéraient comme une des leurs. Mais j'étais de loin le plus observateur. Et le plus intuitif aussi.

— Garrett, je t'en prie, viens-en au fait ! le suppliai-je, rongée par l'angoisse.

— J'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose avait changé.

— Quoi ? Explique-moi ! Je ne comprends pas !

Garrett se retourna et posa ses yeux tristes sur moi. Un voile de nostalgie et de regret passa devant son regard avant qu'il ne reprenne son récit.

— Elle était toujours aussi belle. Plus même, j'oserais dire. Mais j'ai su qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Je l'ai vu dans son regard. Il n'était plus aussi lumineux qu'avant et il n'y brillait plus cette petite étincelle qui l'illuminait d'ordinaire.

Je nageai en pleine confusion. Que voulait-il me dire ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

— Mais de qui parles-tu ? De Maman ?

— Non, Bella, je te parle d'Esmée.

— Esmée ? glapis-je en écarquillant les yeux. Que cherchait-elle à cacher ?

Garrett s'approcha de moi lentement, tel un serpent glissant vers sa proie. Sans même y penser, je reculai de trois pas.

— Un secret, Bella. Un très vilain petit secret, chuchota-t-il.

— Mais quoi ! Bon sang Garrett ! m'écriai-je, tiraillée entre la peur et la curiosité.

Garrett me fixa un long moment avant de fermer les paupières quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit, il les plongea dans les miens en m'attrapant aux épaules.

— Ce que je vais te dire, j'ai tenté de l'oublier pendant des années sans réellement y parvenir. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne le secret d'Esmée. Mais maintenant il est temps, reprit-il d'une voix lasse.

Je me contentai d'hocher vigoureusement la tête. De toute façon, ma gorge était trop sèche, ou trop contractée pour que je puisse articuler un seul mot.

— Elle était enceinte, Bella.

— En… enceinte ? balbutiai-je, incrédule. En es-tu sûr ?

— Absolument. Certains signes ne trompent pas.

— Oh mon Dieu… soufflai-je alors que Garrett laissait retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

— Mais ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-il à voix basse tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux clairsemés. Le pire, c'est ce que j'ai fait quand je l'ai découvert.

J'avalai durement ma salive et le regardai en frémissant. Que de secrets ! Que de non-dits ! Ma propre famille m'avait menti pendant des années. J'en avais le vertige. Je m'étais embarquée dans une affaire dont je n'imaginais pas les ramifications. Je voulais aider l'homme que j'aimais et je me retrouvais prise au piège.

— Qu'as-tu fait Garrett ?

Il s'approcha de la coiffeuse et saisit mon paquet de cigarettes qui y traînait. Il en sortit une et l'alluma avant de me le lancer. J'en fis de même en le regardant aspirer avidement une bouffée de tabac. Je soupçonnai que son aveu devait être difficile. Garrett n'avait pas fumé depuis des années.

Après quelques minutes passées à fumer en silence, il releva les yeux vers moi et reprit d'une voix grave.

— Le temps passait et ta mère était partie depuis trois semaines déjà. Esmée devenait de plus en plus déprimée par sa rupture avec Elphésius. Je pense que suite au départ de ta mère, elle s'était mise à espérer qu'Elphésius et elle reprendraient leur relation. Elle était littéralement achevée qu'il n'essaye même pas de lui téléphoner. Mais nous savons tous les deux pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait.

— Effectivement, consentis-je.

— Seulement, à l'époque j'ignorais ce que ta mère avait fait, soupira-t-il avant de reprendre d'une voix morne. La rentrée universitaire approchait, et plus j'observais Esmée, plus je me rendais compte qu'elle allait de mal en pis. Mais surtout, je me rendais compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler à Ruben de sa grossesse. Alors je suis allé le voir.

— Tu es allé le voir ? Mais que lui as-tu dit ?

Garrett tira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de me regarder d'un air contrit.

— Tout. Je lui ai tout raconté.

— Tu as dit à Elphésius Ruben qu'Esmée était enceinte de lui ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Cela ne te concernait pas !

— Je sais ! Mais il fallait qu'il sache ! Ce n'était pas honnête ! Il avait le droit de savoir qu'il allait être père ! s'écria-t-il.

— Bon Dieu ! Garrett ! Te rends-tu compte du mal que tu as fait ? Cet homme devait être déjà démoli à cause de sa rupture et de cette histoire avec Maman et Esmée ! Et toi, tu l'as achevé.

— Sur le coup, je croyais bien agir. Mais avec le recul et la maturité, j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait une énorme erreur. Cela ne me regardait pas. C'est ma faute s'il est tombé dans cette dépression terrible. Elphésius avait toujours été un peu sauvage, mais sa phobie s'est déclarée quand il a perdu Esmée et le bébé, déplora-t-il tristement.

Je me laissai tomber sur lit.

— Esmée a dû t'en vouloir à mort, soufflai-je d'une voix lasse.

Garrett secoua vivement la tête.

— Elle n'a jamais su ce que j'avais fait. Elphésius ne m'a jamais trahi, fit-il perdu dans ses pensées. Il m'a remercié de le lui avoir dit et je sais qu'il a envoyé ce tableau à l'université, pour Esmée, puis il s'est enfermé chez lui et personne ne l'a plus jamais revu.

— Oh mon Dieu ! glapis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Maman est-elle au courant ?

— Non. Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne avant aujourd'hui. Personne à part Elphésius ne savait que j'étais au courant pour cette grossesse. Et maintenant qu'il est mort…

Je digérai difficilement les propos de Garrett. A vrai dire, je me sentais au bord de la nausée.

— Et cet enfant ? Sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu de lui ? demandai-je soudain.

Garrett eut un sourire énigmatique, puis se leva pour écraser sa cigarette dans un cendrier de métal.

— Bien sûr, Bella. Et toi aussi tu le sais.

— Quoi ? Non, je ne sais pas… commençai-je avant de remarquer le regard appuyé de Garrett.

J'eus une absence de réaction où j'eus l'impression d'être aspirée par un vide immense et sans fond. Si je n'avais pas déjà été assise, je crois que mes jambes m'auraient lâchée.

Je me souvins de ce jour où dans mon appartement New Yorkais, j'avais contemplé un visage sur un journal avec une impression de déjà-vu. Et puis, mes neurones se reconnectèrent enfin et je réalisai l'évidence.

— Edward. Edward est le fils d'Elphésius… murmurai-je dans un souffle.

— Voilà ma très brillante nièce qui sort enfin de sa léthargie !

— Bordel de merde ! jurai-je en me couvrant la bouche de ma main, puis je me levai si vite que je fus prise d'un léger malaise. C'était lui le neveu dont avait parlé Elisabeth à Middleton. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait à tout prix retrouver ce tableau, car elle savait ce qu'il représentait. Elle savait qu'il n'était répertorié nulle part et donc elle savait que la mère de l'enfant d'Elphésius ne l'avait pas vendu. Si elle retrouvait ce tableau, elle retrouverait l'enfant.

— Je ne sais foutre pas de quoi tu parles, mais si tu le dis ma chérie, ce doit être vrai !

Je me mis à arpenter pieds nus la moquette blanche de la petite chambre en me mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

— Elisabeth était la sœur de Ruben, précisai-je distraitement à Garrett, puis je repris le fil de mon raisonnement. Quand elle a découvert qu'Edward était le fils d'Elphésius, elle lui a écrit pour l'informer qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Ce message sur sa lettre, c'était ça ! Bon Dieu ! C'était ça ! Mais on l'a tuée avant qu'elle ne puisse l'envoyer. Quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'on découvre la vérité. Mais pourquoi ?

— Ou bien, mon poussin caramélisé, il se pourrait aussi que tu fasses fausse route.

— Quoi ? demandai-je, perdue.

— On l'a peut-être tuée pour une toute autre raison.

— A quoi penses-tu ?

— A l'argent. Il paraît que l'héritage de Ruben est estimé à plusieurs dizaines de millions de dollars !

— Non, j'y ai déjà pensé et celui qui aurait eu intérêt à tuer Elisabeth avait un alibi, donc il n'a pas pu faire le coup, contrai-je.

— Eh bien, peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui la mort de Ruben et de sa sœur profiterait, insinua Garrett.

— Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait avoir un mobile pour…

Je m'interrompis et déglutis avec difficulté. Soudain je me sentie complètement tétanisée, comme desséchée de l'intérieur. Une onde glaciale parcourut mon épine dorsale et je fus secouée d'un frisson qui me traversa des pieds à la tête.

— Son fils… murmurai-je.

— Eh oui, ma poulette, appuya Garrett en hochant la tête. Edward devient le seul et unique héritier d'une jolie petite fortune.

— Non, ce n'est pas possible… Il n'aurait pas pu faire cela.

Je me remémorai les événements des dernières semaines en essayant de trouver un sens à tout cela. Peut-être Edward avait-il deviné qu'il était le fils d'Elphésius Ruben ou peut-être était-ce Elisabeth qui lui avait parlé de sa découverte ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir continué à enquêter sans me mettre au courant de rien ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Je creusai plus profondément dans ma mémoire et je me souvins qu'il était dans la voiture avec Tyler et qu'il en était sortis presque indemne, ce qui était un miracle vu l'état de la voiture que nous avions retrouvé à la casse.

Il était à Santa Barbara quand Elisabeth avait été tuée, mais il avait très bien pu être le commanditaire. C'est lui qui aurait pu payer Jenks pour tuer les parents d'Alice, bien que j'ignore encore pourquoi, et Middleton pour me tuer.

Je frissonnai rien qu'à la pensée que l'homme merveilleux qui m'avait presque demandée en mariage il y avait à peine quelques heures était peut-être le même qui voulait me voir morte.

Je me souvins qu'il était également à Los Angeles quand Jenks avait été assassiné. Alice m'avait dit que son avion avait atterri à 19h00, une heure avant qu'il ne m'appelle. Je savais très bien pour l'avoir fait plusieurs fois, qu'il ne fallait pas une heure pour rejoindre la villa des Cullen depuis l'aéroport. Qu'avait-il fait pendant tout ce temps ?

De plus, l'heure de la mort de Jenks était intervenue entre 19h00 et 20h00. Les heures coïncidaient parfaitement et Inglewood ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes de l'aéroport.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Edward aurait-il fait tout cela ? Pour l'argent ?

Des larmes amères me piquèrent les yeux quand je réalisai à quel point il m'avait manipulée. Il m'avait prise dans ses filets pour mieux me manœuvrer. Il m'avait fait croire ce qu'il voulait que je crois et j'étais tombée dans le panneau. J'avais bu ses paroles, je lui avais offert toute ma confiance, et il l'avait trahie de la plus pernicieuse des manières.

J'essuyai rageusement les larmes qui commençaient à déborder de mes paupières et serrai les dents.

— Bella, tu vas bien ?

— Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas Garrett, répondis-je d'une voix d'outre-tombe en sortant mon sac de voyage du placard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je vais faire ce qu'il faut, annonçai-je durement en fouillant dans mon sac.

Je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais, puis j'enfilai mes sandales plates avec des mains tremblantes.

**oxOxo**

Garrett me laissa alors que je finissais d'attacher la boucle de mes chaussures. Je lui avais demandé d'être discret, tout du moins le plus possible, et de prévenir Ric Nolan que je voulais absolument le voir.

Mon ventre me tiraillait de douleur à la pensée qu'Edward fut impliqué dans tous ces meurtres, et surtout qu'il m'ait à ce point manipulée aussi impitoyablement.

J'eus soudain l'envie impérieuse d'abattre mon poing dans n'importe quoi, juste pour extérioriser cette rage qui me consumait, mais je ravalai mon amertume et sortis de la chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Quand je sortis de la maison, je constatai que les tables étaient désertes, mais des cris de liesses m'indiquèrent que tous les invités devaient se trouver devant la maison, occupés à saluer les mariés qui partaient en lune de miel.

Je fis quelques pas dans l'herbe rase et sortis mon téléphone de ma pochette pour appeler Ric.

— Oh ! Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Pas maintenant ! pestai-je en constatant que mon portable ne parvenait à capter aucun réseau.

J'essayai plusieurs fois, mais invariablement, un petit bip m'indiquait que la manœuvre ne fonctionnait pas.

— Fait chier ! jurai-je en malmenant l'écran de mon téléphone.

— Tout va bien, Bella ?

Je relevai les yeux vers Esmée qui se tenait non loin de moi, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

— Oh ! C'est vous !

— Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? Tu parais bouleversée.

Je l'observai quelques instants alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Sa longue silhouette se mouvait avec beaucoup de grâce et un rayon de soleil, perçant le couvert des arbres, tombait sur ses cheveux auburn, les faisant chatoyer de reflets chauds et gourmands.

Elle s'arrêta devant moi et pencha la tête d'un air contrarié.

— Bella ?

J'eus soudain une bouffée d'affection pour cette femme si douce qui m'avait accueillie chez elle avec beaucoup de bienveillance. J'admirai sa force, tranquille et inébranlable, face aux malheurs qui avaient jalonné sa vie.

Je me mordis la lèvre en tentant de retenir un sanglot et je fus sûre, à cet instant, de ce que je devais faire. Je devais être honnête avec elle.

— Je sais tout Esmée, lui avouai-je.

— Je ne te suis pas, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je sais qu'Edward n'est pas le fils de Carlisle. C'est celui d'Elphésius Ruben.

Ma révélation parut lui faire l'effet d'une bombe. D'un seul coup, son visage se transforma et ses traits d'ordinaire si doux prirent une expression presque effrayante.

— Comment l'as-tu su ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

— Je… je l'ai deviné, me justifiai-je.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne voulus pas dire que Garrett était au courant de son secret. Peut-être par loyauté envers lui. Mais quand je considérai Esmée, nerveuse et complètement bouleversée, je fus soulagée d'avoir pris cette décision.

Une main tremblante sur son front, elle semblait être en proie à une saisissante panique. Je m'approchai plus près dans l'intention de la soutenir, mais elle releva vers moi un regard qui me transperça comme une volée de lames.

— A qui d'autre en as-tu parlé ?

— A personne ! Je vous le jure !

— Bien, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas en parler Bella. Jamais, tu comprends !

— Esmée, je sais que vous avez gardé le secret depuis toutes ces années. Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est temps désormais de vous libérer ? De plus, Edward a le droit de savoir qui était son père.

— Non ! cria-t-elle. Il ne doit jamais savoir !

— Esmée, je crois qu'il le sait déjà.

— Co… comment ? Tu lui as dit !

— Je vous jure que non.

— Alors comment ?

— Je pense que c'est Elisabeth qui le lui a dit. Esmée, j'ai découvert certaines choses la concernant. Des choses troublantes.

— Quelles choses ?

— Elle vous recherchait. Et quand elle a trouvé ce tableau, elle a su qu'Edward était le fils d'Elphésius. Elle a voulu le prévenir, mais quelqu'un l'en a empêchée et je pense savoir de qui il s'agit.

— Tu sais qui a tué Elisabeth ?

— Oui.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Il est possible que ce soit Edward.

— Non, murmura-t-elle en secouant violemment la tête.

— Je sais que c'est difficile à croire. Mais tout l'accuse, pourtant.

— Non, ce n'est pas lui ! Ca ne _peut _pas être lui ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

— Pour l'argent.

— Non…

— Elphésius était riche et malade. Sa seule héritière était Elisabeth. Si elle disparaissait, il serait le seul à profiter de la fortune de son père…

— Mais comment ?

— C'est simple, il avait accès au stock de médicaments que votre mari gardait à la villa. Il lui a suffi de lui dérober un tube de Séconal et de droguer Elisabeth à son insu.

— Tu délires complètement Bella ! Enfin, il s'agit d'Edward ! Et puis c'est impossible, il se trouvait à Santa Barbara le jour de la mort d'Elisabeth.

— Je sais. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tuée. Il a payé Jason Jenks pour le faire.

— Jenks ?

— Oui. Il a tué aussi les parents de mon amie Alice, mais j'ignore encore pourquoi. Puis Mildred a trouvé cette lettre cachée dans la bibliothèque, celle d'Elisabeth, pour le moins énigmatique, et l'a donné à Tyler. Il a commencé à poser des questions embarrassantes sur la mort d'Elisabeth et a mené sa propre enquête. Je pense que c'est Edward qui a saboté la voiture de son frère…

— Non ! sanglota-t-elle. Non… pas Edward ! C'est un bon garçon ! Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça !

— Je suis désolée Esmée.

Elle s'essuya les yeux du bout des doigts et renifla avant de reposer son regard mouillé sur moi.

— Il faut que je lui parle.

— Mais nous devons prévenir la Police ! m'insurgeai-je.

Esmée m'attrapa aux épaules et je sentis ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Elle avait l'air anéanti.

— Laisse-moi lui parler avant ! Je t'en prie Bella, supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Ses yeux noisette, noyés de larmes, ne me lâchaient pas et ils semblaient m'implorer d'être clémente. Je me sentie soudain très mal, presque coupable. Je venais de lui apprendre que son fils était un assassin, je pouvais bien lui laisser lui parler quelques minutes.

— Ok, cédai-je.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle en me relâchant.

J'hochai la tête et voulus passer une main dans mes cheveux, mais ce fichu chignon m'en empêcha. Je me contentai de rajuster une mèche qui retombait sur ma tempe.

— Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bon moment, constatai-je en jetant un regard circulaire sur les lieux de la réception, toujours désertés par les invités. Je ne peux même pas l'appeler, mon portable n'a pas de réseau.

— Attends, je vais chercher le mien, fit Esmée en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la maison où étaient suspendus sur des cintres tous les vêtements des invités.

Je la suivis jusque dans le vestibule et elle récupéra sa veste pour en fouiller rapidement les poches.

— Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? marmonna-t-elle en sortant de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. Ce n'est pas à moi.

Je m'approchai plus près et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un paquet de Vogue. Je fronçai les sourcils en fixant le carton dans les mains d'Esmée.

— Ce sont les cigarettes que fume Tanya, remarquai-je avec étonnement.

— Que font-elles dans ma poche ?

— Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Etes-vous sûre qu'il s'agit bien de votre veste ?

— Eh bien, il me semble, avança-t-elle en examinant le vêtement.

Soudain je me souvins d'une chose que j'avais complètement oubliée. Un minuscule détail qui prenait tout son sens maintenant. J'ouvris ma pochette et en sortis le petit bout de papier plié en deux sur lequel figuraient mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. Je le dépliai lentement, cependant qu'un froid glacial s'installait dans mon corps. J'avais donné ce papier à Esmée, et c'était Tanya qui l'avait trouvé dans sa poche, tout comme les allumettes du Palente… Tout s'expliquait.

— Ce n'était pas la sienne… c'était la vôtre… Tanya s'était trompé de veste…murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je relevai les yeux vers Esmée qui se tenait toujours devant moi, sa veste à la main et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Bella ?

— Rien. Rien du tout ! m'empressai-je de répondre en rangeant le papier dans ma pochette d'une main tremblante. Je crois que vous vous êtes trompée de veste, Esmée. Celle-ci appartient à Tanya.

— Oui, tu as sûrement raison, nous avons la même, admit-elle en pendant le vêtement sur un cintre.

— Retrouvons votre veste et appelons Edward, voulez-vous. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, articulai-je rapidement d'une voix trop nerveuse en fouillant parmi les vêtements suspendus sur le portant.

Je ne vis pas le coup arriver. Le choc me désorienta et la douleur inondant ma tête me surprit tout d'abord. J'ouvris des yeux immenses, puis dans un mouvement de pur réflexe, je portai ma main à ma tempe. Elle était maculée de sang.

La pièce se mit soudain à tourner autour de moi alors que je titubais sur mes jambes, tombant à genoux sur le carrelage blanc. Quelques gouttes de sang s'y écrasèrent et je les fixai avec étonnement avant de m'écrouler au sol.

Mon souffle était rapide et mes yeux se brouillaient de plus en plus alors que face contre terre, je me battais pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Je clignai une fois des paupières et luttai pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais je sentis mes forces m'abandonner inexorablement.

Ma vision se troubla, et j'exhalai un râle plaintif alors que j'entendais des bruits de pas précipités. Je reconnus la voix d'Edward, affolée et paniquée quand il se pencha sur moi. Je voulais lui répondre, je voulais le rassurer. Lui dire que j'avais été stupide, que je m'étais trompée. Je voulais lui dire que j'étais désolée et que tout était de ma faute. Mais soudain il s'écroula lui-aussi.

Je voulus hurler son prénom, mais mes yeux se fermèrent et je perdis connaissance.

Quand je repris conscience, j'étais allongée sur le dos, sur un monticule terreux et humide au milieu d'une végétation dense et luxuriante.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de s'habituer à l'éclatante luminosité du soleil. Comme au ralenti, je portai une main à mon crâne en gémissant de douleur et tournai la tête sans pouvoir me souvenir de l'endroit où j'étais.

Mais, une fois passés l'étourdissement et le sentiment de désorientation qui me prirent quand j'essayai de me relever, je réalisai que j'étais dans les Everglades.

Puis, les derniers instants précédant mon évanouissement me revinrent en mémoire et je frissonnai sous le vent brûlant.

Péniblement, je me remis sur mes jambes et commençai à marcher. Je ne devais pas rester là. Je devais retrouver Edward.

* * *

**Vous avez eu peur hein ? Mais non, ce n'est pas Edward l'assassin ! Et je suppose que tout le monde a deviné qui est le meurtrier...**

**Toutes les explications lundi prochain pour le dernier chapitre ! Après il restera l'épilogue et j'aurai mis un point final à cette histoire.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine, à lundi ! En attendant... r****eview... ?**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour !  
**

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais je promets que je vais le faire rapidement. Merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre par message privé, vos commentaires me touchent beaucoup !  
**

**Maintenant, c'est la révélation ! Certaines d'entre vous avaient trouvé, bravo ! C'est donc dans ce chapitre que vous aurez toutes les explications sur l'intrigue. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir...  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

La traque avait commencé, et j'étais la proie.

Les herbes hautes étendues à perte de vue sur le sol limoneux ondulaient lascivement sous le vent chaud, faisant frémir la surface ridée et étincelante de l'eau. Dans le ciel sans nuages, l'astre brûlant jetait implacablement ses rayons ardents sur la végétation luxuriante.

Aveuglée par le soleil, je marchais dans cet environnement hostile et marécageux que je savais hanté de bêtes toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres.

Le front baigné de sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre, je soulevais sans relâche mes sandales gorgées de vase, fendant la fine brume qui s'élevait au-dessus de l'eau et qui s'accrochait à mes chevilles comme des lambeaux de coton.

Le souffle court, la peur au ventre, je progressais le long des palétuviers aux racines emmêlées, respirant avec peine l'air épais chargé de sel et de pourriture. Fébrilement, je pressai une main sale sur ma tempe palpitante et grimaçai de douleur.

Une sueur glacée coulait dans mon dos, le long de mes bras, collant à ma peau ma robe détrempée et maculée de boue. Je grimpai difficilement un monticule rocheux, m'enfonçant plus profondément dans le marais fangeux, où mes jambes nues, dont le sang presque sec suintait toujours des profondes égratignures, plongeaient inlassablement jusqu'aux chevilles.

Soudain, un bruissement de roseaux résonna près de moi et je sursautai violemment, appuyant mes paumes moites sur ma poitrine. Les mâchoires contractées, je suivi des yeux un oiseau à l'envergure majestueuse quitter son refuge et s'élever dans l'air avec un froissement d'ailes soyeux, suivi d'un pépiement indigné.

Je soufflai lourdement et, tremblant de tous mes membres, l'oreille aux aguets et la terreur me vrillant les tripes, je repris ma course en essuyant d'un revers de main la sueur et le sang qui coulaient dans mes yeux.

Le marais sinistre et puant paraissait se refermer sur moi à mesure que j'avançais, repliant ses roseaux ondulants tels des barreaux de fer au-dessus de ma tête. La vase collait à mes semelles, semblant m'aspirer à chaque pas dans cette eau trouble et pestilentielle.

L'air bourdonnait de moustiques qui, agitant leurs frêles ailes translucides dans de frénétiques battements, tourbillonnaient autour de ma peau moite. Je les chassai d'un geste agacé, et continuai à marcher. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter si je voulais le retrouver.

Le retrouver vivant, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Au loin, un ululement lugubre déchira le silence angoissant du marécage, puis le clapotis incessant des vaguelettes se brisant entre les lianes humides de la mangrove, reprit son immuable litanie.

Tout ici paraissait calme et tranquille, mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Cet endroit était peuplé de créatures sauvages, dangereuses et imprévisibles. Et malgré tout, ce n'étaient pas elles qui me terrifiaient le plus.

Un claquement de mâchoires résonna, suivi d'un glissement doux, un murmure d'eau et d'alluvions remuées. J'accélérai le pas, trébuchant sur des racines enchevêtrées comme des doigts maléfiques rampant sur le sol boueux, et je me retins de justesse sur le bois glissant.

Je suffoquais dans l'air humide et salé, le corps brûlé par l'ardeur du soleil, les membres douloureux d'avoir trop marché.

La peur bourdonnait dans ma tête comme une nuée d'insectes. Tous mes nerfs étaient tendus à l'extrême, dans l'attente. Mon cœur vibrait dans ma poitrine, battant furieusement contre mes côtes.

La mort était là, quelque part. Je sentais sa présence autour de moi comme un souffle fétide et glacial sur ma peau. Cachée parmi les feuillages dentelés mêlés de lianes, dans la langueur torride et étouffante du jour, sous la surface brillante de l'eau, elle attendait son heure pour attaquer.

Machinalement, j'attrapai le médaillon se balançant sur sa chaîne autour de mon cou et le caressait lentement entre mes doigts sales, comme s'il s'agissait d'un talisman. Je serrai les dents et plissai les paupières alors qu'un élan de courage m'assaillait. Jamais je ne m'avouerais vaincue avant d'avoir combattu. J'étais prête à lutter. J'étais prête à mourir. J'étais prête à tout pour survivre, même à tuer s'il le fallait.

Soudain, j'aperçu plus loin dans un bras d'eau sale tapissée de joncs, le bout d'une chaussure noire. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et, malgré la douleur lancinante irradiant tout mon corps, je me précipitai dans sa direction.

Derrière moi, le bruit de l'eau remuée me fit stopper ma course et je sus, comme si c'était une évidence, que la traque avait pris fin.

Je resserrai mes doigts crispés en deux poings étroitement serrés, et le souffle court, je me retournai lentement.

La mort était là et elle m'attendait.

— C'était vous ! lâchai-je avec dégoût.

— En effet, répondit Esmée.

Elle pointait sur moi un revolver luisant sous le soleil implacable. Le revolver de Tyler.

Je fixai Edward, étendu sur une butte de terre recouverte de mousse. Son bras pendait dans l'eau et il était inerte. Une montée de panique m'assaillit à la pensée qu'il soit mort. J'avançai vers lui, mais Esmée se décala d'un pas pour me bloquer le passage, son revolver tendu vers moi, l'air menaçant.

— Ne bouge pas ! m'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Que lui avez-vous fait ? paniquai-je.

— Rien du tout. Il est juste assommé. Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Si tu ne t'étais pas échinée à fouiner partout, jamais Edward n'aurait été impliqué ! aboya-t-elle.

— Vous êtes folle !

— Non Bella. Je protège mes intérêts, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire tordu.

— En tuant des gens ?

— C'était le prix à payer.

Elle fit un pas en avant dans l'eau boueuse d'alluvions et la panique me gagna, faisant courir un frisson d'effroi sur ma peau nue.

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout ça ? la questionnai-je d'une voix serrée.

— Tu n'as pas encore compris, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle en plissant les yeux. Je te croyais plus futée pourtant.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de la regarder avec inquiétude. Malgré la chaleur et la puanteur de cet endroit marécageux, Esmée rayonnait de cette aura vibrante. Seulement, elle n'était plus chaleureuse ni avenante. Parmi les reflets du soleil sur l'eau putride, ses yeux bruns ne brillaient plus, ils étaient froids et durs, sans émotion, et sa main tenait le revolver sans trembler.

Un rictus mauvais déforma un instant ses traits.

— Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ta mère ! cracha-t-elle férocement.

— Ma mère ?

— Si elle n'avait pas volé cette lettre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux sous le soleil éblouissant et humectai mes lèvres sèches.

— Comment avez-vous su pour la lettre ?

Esmée pencha lentement la tête de côté et ses lèvres se relevèrent dans un demi-sourire sarcastique qui ne manqua pas de me faire penser douloureusement à Edward.

— Mais c'est toi qui me l'as dit Bella, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Le jour où tu es venue chez moi pour faire un article sur ma carrière, tu te souviens ?

Toute ma peau brûlée par le soleil se couvrit de chair de poule à ses propos. Oui, je me souvenais de ce jour où j'avais parlé innocemment de cette lettre devant elle, perdue dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas réalisé l'importance de ce détail pour Esmée, mais maintenant, il prenait tout son sens. Comment avais-je pu occulter ceci ?

— Tu as mentionné cette lettre cachée dans un tiroir. Tu as dit qu'il y était question de rencontre au crépuscule, sous le grand chêne, et j'ai tout de suite su que c'était Elphésius qui m'avait écrit. Mais tu as pensé que cette lettre était pour ta mère. Or elle était pour moi ! Et elle me l'a volée ! Ta mère a gâché ma vie et celle d'Elphésius et je te promets qu'une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, je m'occuperais d'elle ! éructa-t-elle d'une voix effrayante de cruauté.

— Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! paniquai-je. Esmée, Renée s'en veux de vous avoir fait souffrir. Ca l'a minée pendant toutes ces années et elle regrette sincèrement. Elle voulait d'ailleurs vous en parler, faire la paix avec vous. C'est pour ça qu'elle vous a invitée à son mariage.

— C'est trop tard ! Je n'en ai que faire de ses excuses. Elle mourra, tout comme toi ! m'assura-t-elle froidement.

Je déglutis douloureusement, sentant l'angoisse m'envahir. Cette femme allait me tuer, j'en étais persuadée. Je devais trouver un plan pour m'en sortir, n'importe quoi ! Mais mes pensées s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête, sans aucune cohérence. Je pressai mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour faire cesser leurs tremblements.

— Esmée, n'avez-vous pas assez de sang sur les mains ? Pensez à toutes les personnes qui sont mortes pour que vous gardiez votre secret.

— Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! cria-t-elle hors d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette petite intrigante d'Elisabeth tout dévoiler !

Soudain j'entrevis une porte de secours. Je devais la faire parler, la pousser à se livrer à moi, et peut-être réaliserait-elle ses crimes et me laisserait-elle la vie sauve ? J'espérai de tout mon cœur que ce fut le cas, même si je savais au fond de moi que mes chances étaient infimes.

— Vous lui en vouliez, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Elle voulait juste que son frère rencontre son enfant avant de mourir. Parce qu'Elphésius était condamné, à plus ou moins longue échéance.

— Je l'ignorais ! rétorqua-t-elle. J'ignorais tout de sa maladie. Et quand bien même je l'aurais su, cela n'aurait rien changé !

— Mais vous aviez de la sympathie pour Elisabeth ! contrai-je. Vous me l'avez dit, et je suis sûre que vous ne mentiez pas.

— C'est juste, je te l'accorde. Elisabeth était une délicieuse personne, et je dois avouer que j'aimais être en sa compagnie. Elle était très cultivée et vraiment très agréable. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, même après avoir découvert qu'elle avait une liaison avec mon mari. Jusqu'au jour où elle a vu ce fichu tableau…

Je la fixai en silence, le cœur battant frénétiquement dans ma poitrine sous l'effet de la terreur.

— Quand elle l'a vu, elle a eu l'air d'avoir un choc, puis elle m'a posé des questions sur la provenance de ce tableau. Alors j'ai eu des doutes et je me suis mise à la surveiller. Quelques temps plus tard, elle a écrit une lettre à son frère qu'elle avait l'intention de poster le lendemain matin. Elle en parlait avec Mildred alors que j'écoutais à la porte, elle était vraiment très excitée. Je me suis doutée que quelque chose se préparait, mais je devais en avoir le cœur net, alors je l'ai appelé pour lui demander de me préparer un en-cas avant de partir au gala de charité et pendant qu'elle s'affairait en cuisine, j'ai dérobé cette lettre.

Elle fit une pause pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux qui dansait devant ses yeux, puis reprit d'une voix morne.

— Quand je l'ai lue, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle savait tout. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser envoyer cette lettre, alors je l'ai cachée dans la bibliothèque, entre deux livres. Et puis, j'ai pris conscience que cela ne suffirait pas, elle pouvait parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Il fallait que je me débarrasse d'elle, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. Alors j'ai eu une idée.

Je déglutis bruyamment devant la froideur de cette femme devant moi. Il me semblait contempler une inconnue qui avait méticuleusement prémédité le meurtre de sa cuisinière.

— Je ne pouvais pas tuer Elisabeth, mais quelqu'un devait le faire à ma place.

— Jason Jenks…

— Ce petit voyou était dans le pétrin. Il était poursuivi pour escroquerie par une ancienne maîtresse qui l'accusait de lui avoir volé de l'argent. C'était un gigolo pour femme mûre, tout comme Middleton, et malgré son physique peu attrayant, je dois bien admettre qu'il avait dépouillé méthodiquement cette femme de tout son argent.

— Vous l'aviez rencontré au tribunal ? la questionnai-je.

Esmée eut un rire moqueur et son sourire ironique déforma ses jolis traits.

— Oui. Ce crétin m'avait draguée avant de savoir que j'allais être son avocate, il m'avait même donné son numéro inscrit sur l'étui d'allumettes que Tanya a retrouvé dans la poche de sa veste.

— Mais c'était la vôtre, pas la sienne, remarquai-je.

— Cette petite idiote s'était trompée de veste, sûrement en se rhabillant à la hâte après avoir baisé avec mon mari, cracha-t-elle avec haine.

— Alors vous avez appelé Jenks pour lui demander de faire le sale boulot à votre place.

— Je l'ai grassement payé ! persifla Esmée. J'ai même fait lever toutes les charges contre lui faute de témoignage.

— Mais… et la femme qu'il avait escroqué ? m'étonnai-je.

— Elle a été plus que largement dédommagée.

— Vous aviez pensé à tout… reconnus-je sombrement.

— Je suis une femme d'affaires, Bella. Je ne peux rien laisser au hasard. J'ai des appuis partout en politique et surtout, j'ai accès à la fortune de mon mari. Ce n'est pas un détail négligeable.

J'avais les jambes tremblantes et tout mon corps semblait endolori alors que j'écoutais le récit du meurtre d'une femme innocente. Je me sentais glacée jusqu'aux os dans ma robe mouillée et maculée de boue, sous le soleil torride de juillet.

— De toute façon, Jenks a accepté tout de suite, reprit-elle. Alors j'ai mis mon plan en marche. J'ai envoyé Mildred faire une course en ville, car je devais être seule avec Elisabeth pour faire ce que j'avais prévu. J'ai décroché le tableau et je l'ai remplacé par un autre, certaine que personne ne verrait la différence. C'était ma faute si Elisabeth avait tout découvert. Je n'avais pas été assez prudente. Il fallait que j'arrange les choses. Je suis donc remontée dans ma chambre pour prendre les barbituriques que Carlisle gardait dans un placard, avec tout un tas d'autres médicaments. Puis j'ai insisté pour préparer le thé et je lui ai administré la dose suffisante pour la faire dormir profondément.

Elle fit un nouveau pas vers moi et je réprimai un frisson d'angoisse devant ses yeux devenus noirs et menaçants.

— Après avoir bu le thé, elle a vite commencé à se sentir lasse et est partie s'étendre dans sa chambre. Alors j'ai lavé la tasse et rempli une autre de thé pour la porter à son chevet, ainsi que le tube de Seconal. Elle dormait déjà profondément.

Mildred est revenue et je l'ai aussitôt missionnée pour qu'elle aille chez le teinturier avant d'aller chez sa nièce à Venice. Je devais absolument rester seule à la villa pour que mon plan fonctionne. Carlisle était à une convention de médecine à Van Nuys et Edward, Tyler et Tanya à cet anniversaire à Santa Barbara.

— Si vous étiez seule avec elle, dans votre maison, il aurait été facile de la tuer vous-même, avançai-je prudemment.

— Bien sûr, mais tous les soupçons se seraient portés sur moi ! rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. C'est pourquoi je devais être absente au moment de sa mort et ce gala de charité était un excellent alibi. Pendant qu'Elisabeth s'enlisait dans un sommeil de plus en plus profond, j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai appelé Jenks d'une cabine téléphonique. Je l'ai retrouvé dans un bar pour lui confier la clé de la villa et le code pour désactiver les alarmes, puis je suis rentrée chez moi pour me préparer et j'ai pris un taxi jusqu'au Beverly Hilton Hôtel.

— Le Beverly Hilton… répétai-je alors que je me souvenais des paroles d'Alice. Le gala de charité sur l'approvisionnement en eau dans les villages africains qui était organisé tous les ans par les parents d'Alice.

— En effet.

— Vous les avez fait éliminer, articulai-je, au comble de l'horreur.

Esmée hocha la tête avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne reconnaissais plus cette femme. Là, les pieds enfoncés dans la boue jusqu'aux chevilles, sous un soleil ardent, elle ne ressemblait plus à la mère aimante et généreuse que j'avais cru connaître et à laquelle je m'étais attachée.

Certes elle rayonnait toujours de cette éclatante beauté, même au milieu de ce marécage putride, mais son regard était froid, sans âme, et je ne doutais pas qu'elle ait fait exécuter trois personnes avant de revenir chez elle pour jouer les femmes modèles et éplorées.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'avaient-ils à voir dans cette histoire ?

— Rien. Ils se trouvaient juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

— Ils avaient vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Esmée renifla dédaigneusement.

— Cet imbécile de Jenks m'a appelée alors que j'étais à table avec le gouverneur de Californie, il était en train de se dégonfler. Il m'a mise sur les nerfs et je suis sortie pour le rappeler et lui remettre les idées en place. Nous étions allés trop loin, beaucoup trop loin pour reculer. Je lui ai dit que s'il me lâchait maintenant, je le ferais mettre en prison. Que je ne lui demandais pas de trancher la gorge d'Elisabeth, je voulais juste qu'il la porte dans cette foutue piscine et qu'il fiche le camp ! finit-elle presque en criant.

— Mais ils vous ont entendu lui parler.

— Effectivement, reconnut Esmée. J'avais perdu mon sang-froid avec Jenks, et j'avais commis une erreur. Il fallait que je la répare.

— Alors vous avez demandé à Jenks de saboter leur voiture.

— Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'ils racontent ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

— Mais pourquoi ? repris-je. Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Et je sais que ce n'est pas la faute de ma mère. Certes, elle a fait une chose effroyable, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que vous avez fait tuer tous ces gens.

— Tu es très perspicace, Bella, admit-elle. Assez pour savoir qu'une fois que je t'aurais tout raconté, je ne pourrais pas te laisser en vie.

Je frissonnai sous le vent chaud en réalisant qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Jamais elle ne me laisserait sortir de ce marécage vivante, c'était certain. Le mieux que je puisse faire à présent, c'était de gagner du temps. Retarder l'inévitable échéance. Le moment où son doigt presserait la gâchette et où je me viderais de mon sang dans cette eau souillée.

— Je veux savoir les vraies raisons Esmée, exigeai-je d'une voix que j'espérais ferme.

Elle me considéra un moment, puis se décida à répondre.

— L'élection au Congrès.

— C'était pour ça ? m'étonnai-je. Pour vos ambitions politiques.

— Il s'agissait de ma carrière ! se révolta-t-elle, comme si cela suffisait à tout justifier. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser déballer toute cette histoire, surtout à quelques semaines de l'élection. Cela aurait ruiné toutes mes chances ! J'avais déjà dû batailler pour que la liaison de cette petite arriviste avec mon mari ne déborde pas dans les journaux à scandales ! Je n'allais pas la laisser compromettre mes ambitions !

— Alors vous l'avez fait froidement assassiner, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

— Je l'aurais fait moi-même si j'avais pu. Crois-moi Bella, tu ne sais pas un quart de ce dont je suis capable.

Son ton et son sourire mauvais me firent froid dans le dos. Je tentai de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour gagner du temps, car même si je n'en avais jamais vraiment douté, j'étais à présent persuadée qu'elle allait m'abattre avec le sang-froid dont elle avait fait preuve pour assassiner son propre fils.

— C'est vous qui avez tué Jenks ? Et Tyler ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Cet abruti de Jenks allait tout te raconter ! Il se faisait passer pour un gros dur, mais il n'avait pas les épaules pour faire ce que je lui demandais, déplora-t-elle. Après que tu sois venue à la villa en te faisant passer pour ce que tu n'étais pas, tu l'as appelé et il a paniqué. Il m'a téléphoné pour me prévenir qu'une certaine Isabella Swan voulait lui parler et qu'elle prétendait être une amie de Tyler.

— Alors vous lui avez dit de s'occuper de moi ?

— Même ça, il n'a pas pu s'en occuper ! Il disait qu'il avait tué assez de gens, et que ça l'empêchait de dormir la nuit !

— Il vous a donc fallu trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire votre sale boulot.

— Je savais que Middleton était un voyou et qu'il avait besoin d'argent. Il venait de dépenser toute son assurance-vie pour acheter ce restaurant sur Ocean Boulevard. Alors je lui ai proposé de t'éliminer.

— Mais, Edward a bien failli mourir lui-aussi !

— Il devait te renverser avec sa voiture ! Il n'était pas question qu'Edward soit blessé ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Puis elle soupira et se passa une main sur le front.

— Même droguée et seule dans une impasse sombre, il n'a pas été capable de te tuer, déplora-t-elle d'une voix morne.

Je frémis au souvenir du regard noir de James et de ses mains froides et moites, se refermant comme un étau autour de mon cou, serrant, serrant jusqu'à m'en faire presque défaillir. La colère monta en moi comme une vague, prête à tout emporter avec elle.

— C'est vous qui lui avez dit que je serais au Viper Room ce soir-là…

— C'est juste.

— Vous êtes une meurtrière ! Vous avez assassiné votre fils ! Comment avez-vous pu ? lui crachai-je avec hargne.

Esmée eut un sourire moqueur devant mon air enragé.

— C'était un petit imbécile, arrogant et bien trop fouineur ! Tout le portrait de son père ! fit-elle avec dégoût.

— Comment pouvez-vous dire ça !

— Je ne voulais pas de lui ! Mais j'ai dû faire semblant de l'aimer comme Edward. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de Carlisle, j'ai tout fait pour perdre cet enfant, mais il s'est accroché comme une sangsue, cracha-t-elle.

Je sentais le mépris dans sa voix. Le mépris et la haine qui l'avait nourrie durant toutes ces années.

— Vous n'avez jamais aimé votre mari, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas une seule seconde. Elphésius était mon seul amour.

— Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous épousé ? Etait-ce pour l'argent ?

Esmée partit d'un rire amer et effrayant.

— Entre autre ! J'ai épousé Carlisle parce que je recherchais un foyer pour Edward. Je voulais que l'enfant d'Elphésius grandisse dans un environnement privilégié. Je voulais qu'il soit à l'abri du besoin et je savais que Carlisle était le meilleur choix.

— Alors pendant toutes ces années, vous avez joué un rôle… Celui de la mère aimante alors que vous n'avez pas hésité une seconde à assassiner votre fils, tout en risquant la vie de son frère.

— Je ne savais pas qu'Edward serait avec lui dans la voiture ! s'écria-t-elle. Quand la police m'a appelée pour me prévenir que mes fils avaient eu un accident et que l'un des deux était décédé, j'ai cru devenir folle !

— Mais votre plan s'est déroulé comme prévu. C'est Tyler qui a trouvé la mort.

— Je ne pouvais pas le laisser en vie. Pas avec ce qu'il savait, répéta-t-elle.

— Comment avait-il tout découvert ?

— Tyler était peut-être fêtard et dévergondé, mais il était loin d'être bête. Il avait trouvé la lettre d'Elisabeth et quand cette petite trainée de Tanya lui a donné cet étui d'allumettes, ça l'a intrigué. Il a mené sa propre enquête, comme toi. Le soir de sa mort, avant le récital d'Edward, il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il avait découvert et j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il me soupçonnait, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il n'en parle à personne d'autre. Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, je suis descendue au garage et j'ai trafiqué sa voiture.

Je déglutis péniblement, glacée jusqu'aux os.

— Quand il est parti avec sa voiture, j'étais sûre qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Tanya m'a appelée juste avant que je ne parte pour le récital. Elle était en colère parce que Tyler était en retard alors qu'il devait passer la chercher. J'ai cru que mon plan avait fonctionné.

— Mais Tyler est revenu. Pour chercher Edward, et ça vous l'ignoriez. Vous pensiez que les freins lâcheraient tout de suite. Vous pensiez qu'il était parti chez Tanya. Mais il n'y était pas. Il était à la City National Bank pour louer un coffre dans lequel il avait déposé tous ces éléments qui vous reliaient à Jenks et à Elphésius. Voilà pourquoi il était tellement en retard pour aller chez Tanya. Et ça, vous ne l'aviez pas prévu.

— Ce gamin a toujours été pénible ! grimaça-t-elle. Mais finalement, c'est le bon fils qui a trouvé la mort.

— Vous êtes un monstre ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous !

— Tu n'es pas heureuse que ce soit Edward qui ait survécu ? dit-elle d'une voix pernicieuse.

Je ne répondis pas, trop interloquée par son absence de sentiments.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais… rigola-t-elle. Dommage que je doive te tuer, je me suis bien amusée à te terroriser… Au fait, j'espère que tu as apprécié la petite lettre que je t'ai envoyée ?

Je frissonnai devant son sourire malsain.

— Pourquoi avez-vous tenté de vous suicider ? lui demandai-je alors. Vous aviez des remords ?

Esmée fut secouée d'un rire sarcastique.

— Non, je n'ai aucun remords.

— Alors pourquoi ?

— Je te l'ai dit Bella. J'ai lu l'avis d'obsèques dans le journal.

— Celui d'Elphésius ?

— Oui. Je n'ai pas supporté, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, un sourire mélancolique dansant sur ses lèvres vermeilles. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai ressorti ce tableau après sa mort. Pour lui rendre hommage. Plus personne ne pouvait plus le reconnaître désormais puisque tout le monde était mort. Edward est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui maintenant.

L'espace d'un instant, d'une fugace seconde, je reconnus la douce et tendre Esmée. L'aimante mère de mon petit-ami et je sus où se trouvait la faille.

— Je suis sûre que vous ne voulez que son bonheur, avançai-je d'une voix douce.

— En effet.

— Alors relâchez-nous, tentai-je.

— Hors de question, clama-t-elle en resserrant ses doigts sur la crosse de son arme.

— Esmée, vous aimez votre fils, je le sais, et votre fils m'aime. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il souffre, n'est-ce pas ? persistai-je en tendant une main vers elle.

— Il t'aime ? La belle affaire ! se moqua-t-elle. T'es-tu déjà regardée Bella ? siffla-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté.

Je pinçai les lèvres et déglutis difficilement.

— Tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote ! Tu t'es imaginé qu'il s'enticherait d'une gourde comme toi, qui débarque de sa province perdue ? Comme tu es naïve ma pauvre enfant ! Bien plus encore que ce que je croyais ! Edward ne t'aime pas ! Quand je lui apprendrais ta mort, il s'en remettra vite, crois-moi ! Et je suis même sûre qu'il trouvera une fille bien plus jolie que toi. Maintenant, trêve de discussions, conclut Esmée d'un ton sec.

Les larmes perlèrent à mes yeux quand j'encaissais ses mots durs. Tout était perdu, j'allais mourir, assassinée par une folle, et j'allais laisser Edward en proie avec cette femme au-dessus de tout soupçon mais qui néanmoins n'hésiterait pas à le tuer lui-aussi s'il venait un jour à découvrir la vérité.

Elle fit trois pas vers moi dans l'eau sale alors que je reculais.

— Personne ne te retrouvera jamais ici. Les alligators seront ravis du festin que je vais leur offrir.

— Non, je vous en prie Esmée, ne faites pas ça… suppliai-je en tendant les mains vers elle dans un geste d'apaisement qui, je le savais, resterait vain.

Esmée arma le chien du revolver avec son pouce et le barillet tourna lentement, inexorablement. C'en était fini. Dans une seconde, elle appuierait sur la gâchette et ma vie prendrait fin en une fraction de seconde.

Au milieu du désespoir qui m'avait envahi, je priai secrètement Dieu de m'accorder une mort rapide plutôt qu'une lente agonie au milieu de ces marais infestés d'alligators. Certes, je n'avais jamais été une fervente paroissienne, j'avais d'ailleurs toujours été sceptique vis-à-vis de la religion, mais aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de croire que quelqu'un ou quelque chose entendait mes prières et faisait tout son possible pour les réaliser.

Les mains tremblantes toujours tendues devant moi, j'hésitai à me retourner pour courir. Mais où me serais-je cachée ? Mes yeux noyés de larmes papillonnèrent encore alors qu'Esmée refermait sa deuxième main sur son arme, un sourire diabolique dessiné sur ses jolies lèvres.

Je portai la main sur ma poitrine et sentis le renflement sous l'étoffe. Aurais-je le temps avant qu'elle ne presse la détente et ne m'envoie dans l'autre monde ?

Serrant les dents à travers les hoquets de frayeur et de panique qui me secouaient, je décidai de tout tenter quand une voix résonna à côté de moi.

— Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? croassa Edward en se tenant la tête d'une main.

Sa longue silhouette se tenait légèrement voûtée et tout son corps était trempé et boueux.

— Ne te mêle pas de ça Edward ! cria-t-elle.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends enfin ! C'est Bella ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton affolé en reprenant brusquement ses esprits.

— Je le sais mon chéri, répondit-elle froidement.

— C'était elle, Edward, croassai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

— Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…

— C'était elle, répétai-je en appuyant mon regard.

— Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-il au comble de l'horreur en réalisant la vérité.

Esmée eut un tic nerveux et son regard navigua nerveusement entre son fils, qui s'était rapproché d'elle, et moi.

— Maman, c'est toi qui as tué tous ces gens ?

— Il le fallait, je n'avais pas le choix ! se justifia Esmée avec verve.

Il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle, tout en me lançant des regards affolés.

— Tu… tu as tué Tyler ?

Esmée me fixait toujours de ses yeux fous, néanmoins, je remarquai le léger fléchissement de ses avant-bras.

— Oh mon Dieu, non ! geignit Edward en secouant la tête. Maman, pourquoi ?

— Tout est fini, Edward. Je vais la tuer et tout sera fini, continua Esmée sur un ton rassurant.

— Non Maman, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

— Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, je vais tout arranger, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douce.

— Comment ?

Elle le regardait fixement maintenant en lui souriant tendrement, et même si le revolver était toujours braqué sur moi, je réalisai que je tenais là ma chance.

— Je vais quitter ton père et je viendrais vivre à New York, avec toi.

La main toujours sur ma poitrine, je glissai mes doigts lentement sous le tissu trempé de ma robe et les refermai sur l'acier froid du petit pistolet que Ric m'avait confié à Los Angeles et que j'avais pris soin de dissimuler sous la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge quand j'avais changé de chaussures un peu plus tôt.

Je le brandis rapidement sur Esmée, qui tourna la tête d'un coup. Alors sans réfléchir, j'appuyai sur la détente. Mais rien ne se passa.

Esmée partit d'un rire diabolique.

— Bien essayé Bella, mais tu as oublié un petit détail : le cran de sécurité. Il faut toujours enlever le cran de sécurité.

J'entendis Edward hurler, puis Esmée pressa la gâchette et le coup partit.

* * *

_**Pitié, ne me tuez pas d'avoir coupé là !**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, il y aura un dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !  
**_

_**Très bonne semaine à toutes et à lundi prochain !  
**_

_**En attendant... reviews ?  
**_

_**Bises,  
**_

_**Sophie  
**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour !  
**

**Honte à moi ! Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews... et je tiens à m'en excuser. Ca a été une semaine un peu dingue...  
**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et je promets de me rattraper cette semaine !  
**

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Après il restera l'épilogue.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Le choc fut rude.

Ce fut tout d'abord le bruit sec et assourdissant qui me secoua tel un électrochoc, puis le silence retomba. Lourd et pesant. C'était comme si le marais tout entier avait été vidé de toute vie, rendu muet par cette explosion soudaine et inattendue.

Plus un seul oiseau ne pépiait, plus un seul bruit de plongeon ne résonnait dans cette vaste étendue sauvage et tortueuse. Même le bruissement des roseaux sous le vent chaud et humide semblait s'être arrêté. Figé.

Et puis il y eut ce fracas d'eau tourmentée, ce bruit de corps qui chutait lourdement. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais un instant fermés et réalisai avec horreur que c'était moi, mon corps, qui provoquait ce bruit.

A genoux dans l'eau, je portai une main à mon épaule. Elle était maculée de sang. Ce ne fut qu'après que la douleur m'inonda comme une coulée de lave qui parcourut mes veines. Une langue de feu qui brûla ma chair, comme un animal immatériel et affamé qui la mordit, la déchira entre ses dents pointues et acérées.

Je gémis de douleur en pressant la plaie dont le sang dégoulinait le long de mon bras. La rumeur du marécage m'apparut lointaine, comme assourdie, la chaleur oppressante me sembla plus supportable, la morsure du soleil sur ma peau aussi. Prise d'un vertige insupportable, j'errai aux portes des limbes cotonneuses de l'inconscience, prête à basculer.

Cependant, quelque chose me retint. Mes paupières papillonnèrent alors que plus loin, à travers la brume semi-opaque qui avait recouvert mes yeux, j'apercevais deux corps enchevêtrés dans une position étrange.

Puis la forme incongrue bougea et mes yeux croisèrent un regard étincelant. Deux prunelles perlées d'or, affolées, dont le bleu assombri tel un orage tempétueux, semblait tourmenté, inquiet, presque à l'agonie.

Edward !

Il fallait que je l'aide, même si c'était la dernière chose que je ferais dans ma vie, même si cela signifiait que mon corps risquait de recevoir une autre balle, je devais aller l'aider. Quelle importance de mourir de toute façon ? Si cela impliquait que je devais laisser ma vie pour la sienne, je l'aurais donné sans même y réfléchir.

Je sentis dans ma main, le poids d'un objet en métal dont j'avais presque oublié l'existence. Le pistolet de Ric.

Je refermai mes doigts sur mon arme et la serrai fortement en me relevant aussi vite que mes jambes me le permirent puis je courus vers lui en criant son nom à m'en écorcher la gorge.

Il était aux prises avec sa mère qui se démenait comme une diablesse afin qu'il ne récupère pas son revolver. Ils haletaient, tous deux pris dans cette lutte acharnée dont l'issue dépendrait du vainqueur.

— Lâchez ce revolver Esmée ! ordonnai-je durement en braquant mon minuscule pistolet sur elle.

Bien entendu, j'avais pris soin d'enlever la sécurité cette fois-ci.

Esmée me vit brandir cette ridicule petite arme au bout de mes mains tremblantes et malgré l'acharnement qu'elle mettait à se débattre, je crus voir un sourire fendre son visage effrayant de froideur.

— Tu ne tireras pas ! Tu risques de le blesser, lui ! hurla-t-elle comme une possédée.

Je me mordis la lèvre en tentant de suivre le mouvement des corps qui se battaient l'un contre l'autre. Edward, affaibli par le coup porté à sa tempe et dont le sang coulait toujours sur son front et sa joue, arrivait avec peine à repousser les bras de sa mère vers le haut.

— Edward ! implorai-je.

— Bella ! Tire ! cria-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, je focalisai mon attention sur la mêlée, mais je dus rapidement constater qu'Esmée avait raison. Je risquais de toucher Edward.

— Je… je ne peux pas !

— Tire ! hurla-t-il alors qu'Esmée se débattait comme une furie.

Elle assena un coup de genou à son fils qui le laissa le souffle court un instant. Sa prise faiblit sur les poignets de sa mère et elle en profita pour prendre l'avantage. Lentement, elle plia les bras et ramena le revolver presque à la hauteur de leurs visages. Ses forces semblaient décuplées par la folie.

Les mains froides et tremblantes, je tentai de garder ma concentration, balançant mon pistolet, d'un côté, puis de l'autre, mais je n'osais toujours pas tirer.

Sous le soleil implacable, le revolver étincela entre les mains d'Esmée, tout en se rapprochant de la gorge d'Edward. Je croisai ses yeux effarés, ternis par le voile morbide de la peur.

Je crispai mes doigts sur la petite arme dans ma paume et mon index chatouilla la détente sans toutefois la presser. Je n'avais qu'une seule balle. Une seule chance. Si je loupais ma cible, je pouvais tuer Edward.

— Bella… croassa Edward alors que le canon froid se posait sous son menton lui faisant lever la tête.

Elle allait le tuer. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, sur son visage déformé par la rage et la folie meurtrière. Elle avait assassiné Tyler de sang-froid, avait prémédité sa mort et elle s'apprêtait à exécuter Edward de la même façon. Elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde, j'en fus convaincue. Qui était cette femme, capable de telles ignominies ? Ce monstre insensible et méthodique qui élimine purement et simplement tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin, jusqu'à ses propres enfants ?

Je fixai Esmée avec une froide résolution et en une fraction de seconde, tout fut parfaitement clair. J'élevai le pistolet devant moi et tendis les bras, puis, avec une confiance qui m'ébranla profondément, je pressai la détente.

Le coup partit, résonnant au loin parmi les troncs entrelacés des palétuviers humides. Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent, effrayés par le tumulte brisant le calme religieux du marécage.

Esmée suspendit son geste, comme aspirée par le temps. Un râle terrifiant sortit de sa gorge, puis son corps s'affaissa mollement dans les bras de son fils. Ses doigts inertes lâchèrent le revolver qui tomba dans l'eau boueuse et trouble.

Le visage rougis et les yeux fous de terreur, Edward dévisagea sa mère pendant un moment où le temps parut suspendu, avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui et qu'il ne s'effondre lui-aussi dans l'eau, sa mère dans les bras.

La tête d'Esmée ballotta comme celle d'une poupée de chiffon alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa tempe.

Ses yeux grands ouverts, autrefois magnifiques, profonds et scintillants, contemplaient à présent le néant alors que la vie quittait ses chairs, que son souffle franchissait ses lèvres une dernière fois.

Je lâchai le petit pistolet et restai un moment immobile devant eux en réalisant ce que je venais de faire.

J'avais tué la mère d'Edward.

**oxOxo**

J'étais assise sur un banc de pierre, enroulée dans une couverture, à l'ombre du ficus géant qui avait été, l'espace d'un instant, le seul témoin d'un moment d'intense émotion. Quand était-ce déjà ? Aujourd'hui peut-être… A présent je n'en étais plus très sûre.

Grelottant dans ma robe trempée malgré la chaleur humide et lourde, je fixai le lointain d'un air absent.

Tous les invités étaient partis. Seuls trois véhicules de police aux rampes clignotantes stationnaient encore sur le parking en graviers, à côté de la fourgonnette noire du coroner.

Sur la vaste pelouse rase, les tables blanches toujours garnies de cristal, d'argenterie fine et de porcelaines délicates étaient désertes. Les longs voiles blancs les surplombant s'agitaient mollement sous la brise tiède, esquissant des arabesques gracieuses et aériennes.

Tout à côté de l'élégante et fragile sculpture de verre représentant une colombe en plein envol, Ric discutait avec un officier de police en uniforme alors que deux brancardiers transportaient le corps sans vie d'Esmée Cullen, dissimulé sous un drap, jusqu'au van parqué plus loin.

Il m'avait cherché. Ric. Quand Garrett l'avait finalement trouvé il était en train de s'expliquer avec Edward, plus ou moins violemment d'ailleurs. Garrett m'avait raconté à quel point il avait dû jouer de persuasion pour qu'Edward relâche Ric alors qu'il le tenait au sol à moitié groggy, arguant que ma vie était en danger. S'il avait su à ce moment à quel point c'était vrai.

Edward s'était donc précipité vers la maison et m'avait trouvé inconsciente au sol, puis sa mère l'avait assommé sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Ric et Garrett m'avaient cherché partout sans se douter que ma vie se jouait dans les marécages tout à côté…

Ric tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un petit sourire que je n'eus pas la force de lui rendre. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, puis je détournai les yeux.

J'avais du mal à réaliser que la fête battait son plein ici il y avait encore à peine une heure de cela, et j'eus une pensée attristée pour ma mère et Phil qui, fort heureusement, étaient partis bien avant ce désastre.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains cramponnées à l'ourlet de la couverture et tentai de les décrisper douloureusement quand Edward s'assit près de moi.

En silence, il contempla les reflets du soleil déclinant sur l'eau des marais, embrasant le paysage de couleurs vives et chatoyantes, puis il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon de costume maculé de boue pour en sortir un paquet de cigarettes écrasé.

Sans dire un mot, il en prit une et la porta à sa bouche, puis il m'en offrit une, que j'acceptai bien volontiers.

L'allumette crépita quand Edward la fit s'enflammer d'un geste sec, et je sursautai bien malgré moi. Sa main ne trembla pas quand il alluma ma cigarette, puis la sienne, et je me surpris à le regarder avec insistance.

Malgré toute cette agitation, il paraissait tranquille dans sa chemise blanche trempée et salie. Je détournai rapidement les yeux et repris ma contemplation des marais dont l'eau rougeoyait maintenant sous l'effet du soleil couchant.

Je frissonnai devant ce spectacle splendide, mais néanmoins effrayant. Toute cette eau rouge me faisait penser à des rivières de sang. Un sang que j'avais moi-même fait couler.

Je tirai avidement sur ma cigarette et la fumée âcre m'irrita délicieusement la gorge. Mes doigts à moi tremblaient. Je les fixai en essayant d'arrêter ce mouvement involontaire qui trahissait mon état de nervosité évidente. En vain.

Je frottai mes phalanges du bout des doigts pour tenter d'en décoller le sang séché et la terre poisseuse qui les souillaient, sans réellement y parvenir.

Edward était toujours silencieux à mes côtés, fumant sa cigarette calmement.

— Je suis désolée, murmurai-je en fixant toujours mes mains.

— Je sais.

Il aspira une longue bouffée de tabac et laissa s'échapper la fumée par son nez avant de reprendre d'une voix douce.

— Comment va ton épaule ?

— Ca va. Rien de grave. La balle a juste traversé la chair. Je devrais m'en remettre vite, lui expliquai-je avant de me mordiller la lèvre.

— Tant mieux.

Enfin je tournai la tête vers lui. Les avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, il portait à sa tempe un linge maculé de sang en grimaçant.

— Merci, Edward.

Il eut un reniflement amer et tourna son visage vers moi.

— De quoi me remercies-tu au juste, Bella ? De t'avoir embarquée dans cette histoire complètement folle ? De t'avoir présentée à ma mère, qui s'avérait être une meurtrière, ou d'avoir risqué ta vie ? s'écria-t-il avec rancœur.

Mais je savais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Qu'il s'en voulait à lui.

— Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Edward. Sans toi, ce n'est pas dans l'épaule que j'aurais reçu cette balle. Sans toi je serais morte.

— Idem, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

J'eus un rire nerveux qui me secoua douloureusement la poitrine.

— Tu n'as tué personne, toi, dis-je amèrement.

— Bella… commença-t-il.

— J'ai tué ta mère, Edward ! criai-je les larmes brillant sous la frange de mes cils. J'ai pris sa vie ! Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre avec ça maintenant ? Comment pourras-tu me pardonner ?

Edward jeta son mégot dans la pelouse et se tourna vers moi. Ses longues mains encadrèrent mon visage strié de larmes et il plongea ses iris incandescents dans les miens.

— Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Bella. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle m'aurait tué, et tu le sais. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

J'hochai lentement la tête, tentant de faire tarir le flot de larmes qui me submergeait.

— C'était peut-être ma mère, mais c'était avant tout une meurtrière. Ne l'oublies pas Bella, chuchota-t-il en séchant mes joues de ses pouces avec une infinie tendresse.

J'ôtai doucement ses mains de mon visage et regardai droit devant moi.

— Edward, je… j'ai cru que c'était toi, avouai-je tout bas.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— J'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu avais fait toutes ces choses horribles. J'ai cru que tu étais l'assassin.

— Oh ? fit-il interloqué. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu cru que c'était moi ?

— Garrett m'a raconté quelque chose concernant ta mère, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru… m'interrompis-je avant d'écraser nerveusement mon mégot sous la semelle de ma sandale.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est Bella, que t'a-t-il raconté ?

J'inspirai profondément puis passai ma main sale dans mes cheveux défaits.

— Edward, Carlisle n'est pas ton père.

Il demeura une minute sans réaction, me regardant presque sans me voir, les sourcils froncés.

— Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix trop aigüe.

— Il y a vingt-huit ans, Elphésius Ruben et ta mère ont eu une relation amoureuse qui s'est mal terminée. Mais quand elle l'a quitté, elle était enceinte. De toi. Elle a fait croire à Carlisle que le bébé était de lui, mais c'était faux. Elle a menti pendant tout ce temps. Et c'est ce qu'Elisabeth avait découvert quand elle a vu le tableau de son frère à la villa.

— Ruben était mon père ?

— Oui. Personne à part Garrett n'était au courant à l'époque, même pas ma mère. Mais je suppose qu'Elphésius a dû finir par en parler à sa sœur. C'est pourquoi elle t'a cherché. Pour que tu rencontres ton véritable père.

— Et elle m'a trouvé, fit-il sombrement.

J'acquiesçai en silence.

— Ta mère voulait protéger ce secret qui aurait à coup sûr ruiné toutes ses chances d'être élue au Congrès. C'est pour ça qu'elle a tué tous ces gens. Elisabeth, Tyler, Jenks, les parents d'Alice…

— Les parents d'Alice ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Ils l'avaient entendu parler avec Jenks au téléphone du meurtre d'Elisabeth, le soir de leur gala de charité.

— Et Tyler ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

— Il avait tout découvert. Elle l'a tué pour l'empêcher de parler. Je suis désolée, Edward.

— Oh mon Dieu.

Edward enfouit ses longs doigts profondément dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête.

— Elle savait, reprit-il amèrement. Pendant tout ce temps où je me suis reproché la mort de Tyler, où mon père m'a rejeté pensant que j'étais responsable de cet accident, pendant tout ce temps elle savait que je n'y étais pour rien et elle n'a jamais rien tenté pour me défendre.

— Tout est fini maintenant Edward, dis-je d'une voix douce.

J'hésitai à poser ma main sur son épaule, tendis le bras, puis me ravisai juste à temps. Il releva la tête et croisa ses doigts à hauteur de sa bouche.

— Oui, tu as raison, tout est fini, fit-il durement en se levant soudainement, le regard grave.

Loin de paraître soulagé, même si après tous ces événements il avait le droit d'être bouleversé, il paraissait complètement dévasté.

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû tout lui avouer ? Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il reste dans l'ignorance ? Qui étais-je pour en décider après tout ? Mais au milieu de tous mes doutes, je savais au fond de moi que j'avais fait le bon choix. J'avais trop de respect pour Edward pour lui mentir, même par omission.

Son regard dur fixait l'horizon sans ciller et les tendons de ses mâchoires roulaient sous sa peau fine et pâle. On aurait dit qu'il était loin d'ici, perdu dans sa mélancolie, beau comme un ange déchu dans sa chemise mouillée, maculée de sang et de terre.

Je me mordis la lèvre et me fustigeai d'avoir de telles pensées dans un moment pareil, puis l'inquiétude me rongea, vrillant mes tripes au plus profond de mon ventre.

— Edward ?

Je me levai moi-aussi, péniblement, douloureusement, je mobilisai mes muscles qui semblaient avoir été figés dans la même position pendant un siècle. J'étais comme un jouet ayant trop servis, une poupée démantibulée, crasseuse et échevelée. Blessée dans ma chair. Blessée dans mon âme.

Comme Edward ne répondait pas, une multitude de pensées affreuses envahit mon esprit, et parmi toutes, une seule me terrifiait littéralement. Edward allait partir. Il allait me quitter.

— Edward ? répétai-je d'une voix blanche.

Il resta encore un moment silencieux, me mettant au supplice, avant de finalement tourner vers moi un visage décomposé.

— Je n'ai plus personne, Bella. L'homme que je pensais être mon père s'avère ne pas l'être et mon véritable père est mort. Tout comme Elisabeth et Tyler. Et ma mère. Je n'ai plus personne, répéta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, je n'hésitai pas. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et la caressai du bout de mon pouce.

— Tu m'as moi, chuchotai-je en rivant mes yeux aux siens.

Ce regard, je voulais y faire passer toute ma force, tout mon amour pour lui, afin qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul et que je serais là, même si je devais en crever. Ma vie pour la sienne, sans hésitation.

Ses prunelles bleues comme une nuit d'orage se troublèrent de reflets cristallins alors que son menton tremblotait. J'avais déjà vu Edward blessé, malheureux, amer et contrarié, mais jamais je ne l'avais vu comme aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il était faible, détruit et il ne cherchait pas à s'en cacher. J'en eu un coup au coeur, si fort que je hoquetai presque pour reprendre ma respiration.

Je glissai mes doigts dans les cheveux de sa nuque et attirai son visage vers le mien.

— Je suis là, Edward. Je t'aime et je serais là jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de partir.

Du pouce, j'essuyai une de ses larmes qui roulait sur sa joue râpeuse, puis je posai mon front contre le sien, à bout de souffle.

— Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? articula-t-il d'une voix rauque en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Je souris à mon tour et hochai la tête.

— Oui, soufflai-je.

Lentement nos lèvres se soudèrent en un baiser salé qui signifiait bien plus que tous les baisers que nous avions déjà échangés avant.

— Bella, tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais partir, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

— J'y compte bien ! répliquai-je avant de reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Bonne semaine à toutes et à lundi prochain !**

**Bises,**

**Sophie**


	32. Epilogue

**Bonjour !  
**

**Nous y voilà ! La fin... C'est donc avec beaucoup d'émotion que je mets un point final à cette fiction.  
**

**Je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement de m'avoir suivie toute au long de cette histoire. Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte, vos mises en favoris, votre fidélité, merci d'avoir partagé avec moi vos ressentis, vos points de vue, vos théories... Ce fut une merveilleuse aventure, grâce à vous.  
**

**Voici l'épilogue.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Manhattan, huit mois plus tard._

Dans ma longue robe de soie, j'avançai lentement sur les dalles patinées par le temps et l'usure.

Un pied, puis l'autre, et le bruit sec de mes talons résonnait contre les murs nus et bruts de cette charmante église. J'osai enfin détacher le regard du bout de mes escarpins blancs et considérai d'un air effrayé la foule qui s'était réunie pour l'occasion.

Sous les pierres voûtées, sur les bancs en bois décorés de fleurs odorantes, les convives me regardèrent cheminer lentement jusqu'à l'autel en soulevant des pétales de roses à chaque pas.

Je leur fis un sourire crispé tout en serrant mon bouquet entre mes mains gantées.

Parmi tous ces visages réjouis, je reconnus Parker, engoncé dans un costume en tweed sorti tout droit des années 70 et de la naphtaline.

Je lui fis un signe de tête, suivi d'un infime sourire tout juste aimable. Pourquoi avaient-ils tant insisté pour l'inviter ? Après tout, Parker était tellement désagréable qu'aucun de ses collègues n'aurait aimé l'avoir à son mariage ! Quelle idée stupide !

Je détournai le regard de son visage rougeaud et je l'aperçus, au bout du chemin semé de pétales blancs.

Edward.

Il me regardait évoluer lentement, réduire sans cesse un peu plus la distance intolérable nous séparant, avec un sourire délicieux et pour le moins incendiaire.

Je déglutis avec peine en pensant à ce qui nous attendait une fois que cette formalité serait expédiée et je le dévorais des yeux, lui et son costume Armani taillé sur mesure.

Il baissa les yeux pour rajuster la fleur à sa boutonnière et replongea ses iris dans les miens, scandaleusement provocants et sulfureux.

J'eus une bouffée de chaleur qui m'incendia les joues, et me retourna le ventre, mais fort heureusement, j'arrivais au bout de mon périple. Je grimpai les dernières marches qui me séparaient encore de lui et je fis face à Edward qui ne me quittait pas des yeux.

— Tu es splendide ! Et cette robe est incroyable, chuchota-t-il en me contemplant.

— Pas autant que ce qu'il y a dessous, répliquai-je à voix basse en lui coulant un regard lourd de sens.

Je vis sa pomme d'Adam tressauter alors qu'il avalait sa salive de travers, puis il se pencha vers moi, le visage sérieux et diablement excitant.

— Bella, dès qu'on en aura fini avec ça, je te promets que tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoqué…

Nous fûmes interrompus par le Prêtre qui se racla bruyamment la gorge, puis la musique reprit, plus forte et plus prenante et, à l'instar de tous les invités présents dans cette église, nous nous retournâmes vers Alice qui s'avançait lentement au bras de Jasper.

J'avais toujours pensé qu'Alice était belle, comme une délicate petite poupée, ou une fleur tout juste éclose. A cet instant, je la trouvais sublime, rayonnante dans sa longue robe blanche dévoilant ses épaules menues sous un subtil jeu de dentelle.

Tous deux arboraient un sourire radieux tout en piétinant méthodiquement les pétales de fleurs répandus au sol. Le visage d'Alice, voilé de blanc, se tourna vers son futur époux qui, très élégant dans son costume noir à queue de pie, lui sourit amoureusement.

Ils remontèrent lentement l'allée sous le regard admiratif et extasié de l'assistance, puis une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à leur destination, Alice me fit un clin d'œil en me confiant son bouquet avant de se tourner vers Jasper. Ils se prirent les mains tout le temps de la bénédiction, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils eurent échangés leurs vœux, Jasper, dans un geste traditionnel et hautement symbolique, souleva le voile dissimulant le beau visage d'Alice et, avec adoration, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je serrai les mâchoires pour retenir une larme d'émotion. Depuis quand les mariages me faisaient-ils autant d'effet ? Moi qui détestais ces effusions larmoyantes, qui exécrais les démonstrations publiques d'amour imbibées de guimauve, voilà que je me mettais à devenir gnangnan !

Je secouai férocement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et rendis son bouquet à Alice avant de l'étreindre de toutes mes forces.

— Oh ! Doucement Bella, tu vas m'étouffer ! glapit-elle.

— Je t'aime, Alice, lui dis-je, au comble de l'émotion.

— Ca, c'était ma réplique ! s'amusa Jasper.

Alice pouffa dans sa main et je lui souris alors qu'une bouffée de tendresse m'assaillait.

— Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Lili, pour vous deux. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

— Merci Bella, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

J'enlaçai longuement Jasper, puis la main d'Edward passa dans mon dos et je tournai la tête vers lui alors qu'il embrassait mon amie sur les deux joues et serrait la main de Jasper avec chaleur.

Puis ses yeux happèrent les miens pendant un court instant. Un de ces instants magiques.

Parfois j'avais la fugace impression de vivre un rêve éveillé quand je contemplais mon petit-ami, d'une arrogante beauté. Et c'était pire encore quand ses yeux incroyablement profonds se faisaient sauvages et que je savais qu'il me désirait. Qu'il était ravagé par cette envie impérieuse de se fondre en moi, de me posséder langoureusement, de me chérir avec force et douceur et de se soumettre à mes propres désirs, sans honte ni remords.

Pendant ce court moment où nos yeux s'aimantèrent, cette infime seconde qui passa en un battement de cils, je sus que rien au monde n'était plus important que lui.

**oxOxo**

Après la cérémonie, les invités se détendaient dans la grande salle de réception du Mondrian Soho à Manhattan en dégustant du champagne et de succulents petits fours.

Dans la vaste salle au plafond haut soutenant deux impressionnants lustres de cristal qui scintillaient de mille feux, projetant des étincelles de lumière dorée partout alentour, étaient éparpillées des tables décorées de verdures luxuriantes et de fleurs blanches raffinées. Elles étaient dressées de nappes délicates et finement brodées ainsi que d'argenterie brillante et bien lustrée.

Debout, au milieu de toute cette profusion scandaleuse de luxe, je discutais, une flûte de champagne millésimé à la main, avec ma mère et Phil de leur voyage de noce en Inde et de leur récente purification à l'indienne, quand Parker vint me taper sur l'épaule.

Bien que je ne fusse guère ravie de le voir, je dus bien avouer qu'il me sauvait des détails répugnants de cette pratique ancestrale et infâme qui consistait à ingérer de l'urine de vache pour se purifier.

Je me tournai vers lui, l'estomac encore retourné par l'image mentale de ma mère en train de boire de la pisse de vache dans une flûte à champagne, et posai la mienne, encore pleine, sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait tout à côté.

— Eh bien, Swan ! Ca vous va bien d'être un peu pomponnée. J'ai même eu du mal à vous reconnaître dans cette robe ! me fit-il remarquer en me détaillant indécemment de haut en bas.

— Euh… merci ? hasardai-je, pas trop sûre que ce soit un compliment.

Parker poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme et enfourna un toast au caviar dans sa bouche avant de se tourner vers Alice et Jasper qui s'embrassaient tendrement devant l'objectif des photographes.

— Je déteste les mariages, baragouina-t-il, la bouche pleine.

— Ah ? Vous aussi ?

— Ca me rappelle le mien, grommela-t-il tout en faisant passer son caviar avec une grosse lampée de champagne. Enfin, sauf que c'était pas dans ce putain d'hôtel de luxe pour héritiers bourrés de fric.

J'opinai de la tête sans rien dire, cherchant désespérément Edward du regard parmi la foule endimanchée.

— C'était dans un restaurant de fruits de mer, continua Parker en faisant une grimace presque comique. Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai plus jamais mangé de bulots.

— Ah ?

— La plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie, si vous voulez mon avis, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, l'air dépité.

Je me contentai toujours d'hocher la tête en souriant comme une gourde, tout en continuant de scanner la foule à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait venir me sauver de ce traquenard.

— Oh, au début, tout est encore tout neuf, comme dans l'emballage, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, me glissa-t-il d'un ton lourd de sens.

— Euh… je crois me douter… admis-je avec dégoût.

— Et puis au bout de quelques années, reprit-il avec verve et force moulinets de bras, votre femme si belle, si douce et si délicate, se transforme en une mégère à bigoudis revêche et obèse. D'un coup, vous n'avez plus le droit de fumer le cigare au lit, ni de pisser dans le lavabo et elle vous force à manger cette ignoble nourriture sans cholestérol !

Je restai sans voix et attrapai une flûte sur le plateau du même serveur qui repassait à côté de moi avant de l'avaler d'une traite.

— Croyez-moi Swan, le meilleur dans le mariage, c'est la nuit de noce, ricana-t-il en me poussant du coude. J'étais encore jeune et fringant à cette époque et je peux vous dire que j'ai assuré comme une bête cette nuit-là. Imaginez un peu ! se gaussa-t-il.

— Non, je ne préfère pas… marmonnai-je en reprenant une autre flûte de champagne.

Parker loucha sur mon décolleté en se léchant les lèvres, puis il s'épongea le front avec son ignoble mouchoir en tissu.

— Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose en particulier ou simplement me dégoûter définitivement des mariages ? fis-je, cynique.

Parker eut un petit sourire légèrement vicieux. Par moment il me faisait penser à un psychopathe à la retraite.

— J'ai lu votre article sur l'hépatite d'Iggy Pop. C'est une vraie merveille ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

— Vraiment… grinçai-je en me souvenant de ce sujet complètement débile.

J'étais d'ailleurs sidérée que de telles âneries puissent faire vendre autant de papier.

— Bon Dieu, Swan ! s'époumona-t-il soudain en me faisant sursauter. Comment faites-vous pour rendre une hépatite passionnante ? Surtout celle d'un vieux croulant has been dont tout le monde se fout !

Je réfléchis un instant, puis haussai négligemment les épaules.

— A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, répondis-je avec franchise.

Parker me regarda du coin de l'œil, les lèvres pincées, avec un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu. On aurait dit qu'on était en train de le torturer avec des pincettes. Il avala le restant de sa flûte de champagne avant de reprendre la parole.

— Vous savez quoi Swan, quand vous étiez partie avec le boss, pour faire je ne sais quoi avec votre joli petit cul, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose.

— Ah oui ? marmonnai-je sombrement.

Ce type était définitivement un obsédé vulgaire et machiste. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la suite de son discours…

Mais Parker hochait toujours la tête de manière appuyée, et il ne m'avait encore rien dit. Il fourra un petit four chaud dans sa bouche et le mastiqua bruyamment avant de finalement me répondre.

— Vous êtes ma meilleure journaliste, et de loin !

— C'est vrai ? m'exclamai-je, incrédule, avant de me reprendre. Enfin, je veux dire, vous le pensez vraiment ?

— Oui, je le pense vraiment.

Je le regardai, totalement sidérée par ses propos et par l'air franc qui se peignait sur ses traits. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, soudain affreusement gênée par ce compliment inopiné.

— Hum… eh bien… euh… merci, bafouillai-je sans savoir trop quoi répondre.

Après cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante, un silence embarrassant s'installa entre nous. Je tripotai nerveusement le pied de mon verre en me demandant comment j'allais faire pour m'éclipser discrètement.

— Bien, commençai-je. Je vais vous laisser profiter de la fête.

— Oui, c'est ça, marmonna-t-il alors que je me pressais pour rejoindre la table des apéritifs. Oh, à propos, vous êtes virée ! lança-t-il comme s'il m'annonçait une bonne nouvelle.

— Quoi ? criai-je en me retournant vivement.

— J'ai dit : vous êtes virée !

— J'avais très bien entendu la première fois ! m'énervai-je en m'approchant de lui. Mais enfin, vous venez de dire que j'étais votre meilleure journalise ! Pourquoi voulez-vous me virer ? C'est insensé ! Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer comme ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! le menaçai-je en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

— Si je vous vire, c'est pour vous rendre service, m'expliqua-t-il sans se démonter.

J'haussai un sourcil, un peu décontenancé par sa remarque, mains néanmoins furieuse.

— Oh, et bien merci, mais non merci ! claquai-je d'une voix forte.

— Nom d'un chien ! Arrêtez de hurler, Swan ! Si je vous vire, c'est parce que Jill Abramson vous attend dans son bureau lundi matin à 8h00 tapantes !

Je refermai la bouche que j'avais ouverte pour protester vertement et le dévisageai sans comprendre.

— Jill Abramson ? Vous voulez dire la Jill Abramson du _New York Times_ ?

— En personne.

— Mais… mais pourquoi veut-elle me voir ? Je n'ai envoyé aucune candidature…

— Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai un ami qui travaille là-bas et que je lui ai un peu parlé de vous, fit-il en levant distraitement la main.

— Vous lui avez parlé de moi ? répétai-je, hébétée.

— Hum, hum, je lui ai fait lire deux ou trois articles que vous aviez pondus. Et il vous veut au _Times_.

— C'est vrai ?

— Si je vous le dit ! s'énerva Parker. Je ne vous virerais pas pour le plaisir ! Quoique… grogna-t-il en se renfrognant.

Lentement, ses paroles se frayèrent un chemin dans la bouillie de mon cerveau. Et enfin, je réalisais : j'allais travailler au _New York Times_.

— Oh ! Merci ! Merci ! hurlai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

— Oh ! Oh ! Doucement ! Vous allez renverser votre verre sur ma veste !

— Désolée, m'excusai-je en me reculant alors qu'il rajustait son col beaucoup trop long. Ce serait vraiment dommage de salir une telle antiquité, raillai-je avec un sourire espiègle.

— Vous n'allez pas me manquer, Bella ! bougonna-t-il.

Je souris en réalisant qu'il m'avait appelé par mon prénom pour la première fois depuis que je bossais pour lui. Un exploit !

Bizarrement, je me sentis émue.

— Vous non plus Stanley, rétorquai-je doucement en saisissant sa main aux doigts boudinés. Merci de m'avoir donné ma chance.

— Vous m'avez déjà remercié tout à l'heure, grommela-t-il d'une voix bourrue, mais ses doigts serrèrent plus fort les miens.

— C'est juste, reconnus-je, les yeux humides.

Plus loin, j'aperçus enfin Edward qui discutait avec son père, une flûte de champagne à la main. Il tourna la tête vers moi et m'offrit un sourire éblouissant. Je me mordis la lèvre, piaffant d'impatience de les rejoindre.

— Allez, maintenant filez avant d'inonder le parquet avec vos larmes de crocodile, fit-il en me relâchant.

Je lui souris et m'éloignai pour retrouver Edward et son père, non sans entendre les derniers mots de Parker : « Ah ! Les femmes ! »

— Tu es resplendissante Bella, me complimenta Carlisle alors que je l'embrassais sur la joue.

— Merci. Vous avez l'air d'aller bien vous aussi.

Il me fit un petit sourire rassurant.

— Je vais mieux, et c'est en partie grâce à vous deux, dit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de champagne.

Edward passa une main dans mon dos et me regarda en souriant. Après tous les événements des derniers mois, nous avions réussi à remonter la pente. J'avais insisté auprès d'Edward pour qu'il pardonne à son père. Ou tout du moins qu'il lui laisse une deuxième chance.

Car même s'il n'était pas son père biologique, il était celui qui l'avait élevé. Et ça, ça comptait. Même s'il avait fait des erreurs, après ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne méritait pas qu'on l'abandonne à son sort. Après tout, lui aussi avait tout perdu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'Edward.

Alors certes, ça n'avait été facile pour aucun d'entre eux, mais ils avaient réussi à occulter leur rancœur pour avancer.

Carlisle avait été complètement détruit. La mort de sa femme, ses mensonges, la révélation de ses crimes odieux, tout cela avait bien failli avoir raison de sa santé physique et mentale. Esmée ne l'avait jamais aimé et cette trahison l'avait anéanti, car lui en avait été profondément épris.

C'était grâce à Edward, qu'il s'en était sorti. Les premiers mois, il lui avait tendu la main et l'avait installé chez lui à New York, puis Carlisle avait voulu retourner au travail. Enseigner la médecine, c'était sa passion. Alors, même s'ils n'habitaient pas sur la même côte, Edward et lui se téléphonaient régulièrement.

Carlisle avait vendu la grande villa de Beverly Hill. Trop de souvenirs… Il avait acheté un vaste appartement à Van Nuys où il se reconstruisait lentement. Et je dois dire que je ne reconnaissais plus l'homme arrogant et cynique que j'avais rencontré la première fois.

Une jeune femme en robe fourreau noire passa près de nous et fit un sourire à Carlisle en le dévorant des yeux. J'esquissai un sourire alors que le père d'Edward finissait sa flûte de champagne, inconscient de l'intérêt que la gente féminine portait à son égard.

— Je crois qu'Alice et Jasper vous réclament pour les photos, nous apprit-il en avisant le photographe qui nous faisait signe d'approcher.

— Oh, des photos… râlai-je.

— Je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure, fit Carlisle en souriant.

— Oui, à plus tard Papa, dit Edward en me poussant vers les mariés.

Et pendant que je souriais à l'objectif, je crevais d'envie de raconter à Edward ma discussion avec Parker…

**oxOxo**

« Tu le savais ! » m'écriai-je alors que les lèvres d'Edward esquissaient ce sourire que je connaissais si bien.

Il referma la porte de son appartement sur la 5ème avenue, où toute la décoration avait été minutieusement revue, en commençant par les interrupteurs.

— Bien sûr que je le savais ! ricana-t-il en détachant le nœud de sa cravate. C'est moi le patron, non ?

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? m'insurgeai-je, mes chaussures à la main.

Il s'approcha, glissant vers moi comme un félin et posa ses longues mains sur mes hanches. Ses doigts retrouvèrent le creux de mes reins et je ne pus retenir un soupir brûlant. D'un geste tendre, il balaya une mèche de mes cheveux tombant sur mon front et m'embrassa chastement et rapidement les lèvres.

— C'était une surprise, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour jeter sa veste de costume sur le canapé.

Je restai un moment sans rien dire, perdue dans mes pensées, pendant qu'Edward ôtait un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche, dévoilant son torse musculeux. Sans rien dire, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre. Néanmoins, je constatai que le sourire d'Edward n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

— Oh mon Dieu Edward ! Le _New York Times_, tu te rends compte ? rêvassai-je en balançant négligemment mes escarpins dans un coin de la chambre avant de me poster devant la baie vitrée.

J'avais du mal à réaliser que dès lundi matin, je réaliserais mon rêve.

Au-dehors, la lune éclairait New York de sa pâle lueur envoutante, et, les yeux remplis de sommeil, je contemplai en silence l'agitation des rues, en contrebas, le ballet incessant des taxis jaunes qui parcouraient inlassablement cette ville immense.

Edward éteignit la lampe de chevet qui projetait un halo de lumière chaude dans la vaste pièce et, dans l'obscurité, vint se placer derrière moi. Son souffle balayait mes cheveux et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps près du mien alors qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, il me frôlait sans encore me toucher.

Je retins ma respiration, soudainement troublée par l'intensité de ce moment innocent et pourtant terriblement voluptueux. Avec la légèreté d'un papillon de nuit, ses doigts voletèrent sur mes épaules nues et firent glisser les fines bretelles retenant ma robe.

— Oui, souffla-t-il en se penchant à mon oreille.

Je me mordis la lèvre, les sens embrasés par la sensualité avec laquelle il avait prononcé ce simple mot.

Une nuée de papillons voleta dans mon ventre quand ses doigts glissèrent le long de mes bras, puis remontèrent sans cesser de me faire frémir de désir à chaque passage. Puis je sentis, plus que je ne l'entendis, le zip de ma longue robe de soie grise glisser lentement le long de mon dos.

Dans un froissement soyeux, l'étoffe tomba à mes pieds, s'étendant comme une corolle moirée autour de mes chevilles, et je me retrouvai complètement nue.

— Tu avais raison, Bella, ce qu'il y a sous cette robe est bien plus incroyable, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque alors que ma poitrine se soulevait frénétiquement.

Comme à chaque fois, je me retrouvai brûlante, le corps en ébullition, sensible à chaque souffle d'Edward sur ma peau. Et comme à chaque fois, il me faisait languir, mourir d'anticipation rien que d'imaginer la suite.

Alors que ses lèvres chaudes et douces voyageaient dans mon cou, de nouveau, ses mains glissèrent sur mes épaules et mes bras, puis remontèrent pour finir par se poser son mon ventre palpitant pour n'en plus bouger.

Je gémis sous la torture. J'avais envie de plus, beaucoup plus… Je voulais tout prendre de lui, et tout lui donner, sans aucune retenue. Je me mordis la bouche avec force pour m'exhorter à reste immobile devant lui alors que j'avais envie de me retourner pour l'embrasser férocement, pour dévorer ses lèvres sucrées, retrouver ce feu qui me consumait douloureusement mais qui faisait tant de bien…

Mais je ne fis rien, j'attendis patiemment, le souffle détraqué et les yeux clos, espérant à en crever que ses doigts retrouvent mes chairs tendres qui ne s'enflammaient que pour lui.

La Bella dépravée n'existait plus désormais, à sa place il ne restait plus qu'une femme libre, épanouie, épicurienne. Une femme amoureuse.

L'amour m'avait guérie de tout.

Brutalement, Edward attira mes hanches vers son bassin tendu et dur et j'expirai un soupir tremblant, mordant ma lèvre de plus belle pour retenir le cri de plaisir qui se coinçait dans ma gorge.

— Nous devons fêter ça, Bella, susurra Edward contre la peau de mon cou, l'aspirant légèrement entre ses lèvres.

— Très bonne idée, articulai-je d'une voix enrouée de désir.

Sa main quitta mon ventre et lentement, affreusement et délicieusement lentement, se perdit entre mes cuisses. La pièce tangua sous mes yeux clos, comme si j'étais prise en pleine tempête, ballottée par un vent violent et incontrôlable. Le plaisir rugissait dans tout mon corps à mesure qu'Edward m'amenait toujours plus près de l'abîme dans laquelle je n'aspirais plus qu'à basculer.

— Ouvre les yeux, Bella, m'ordonna-t-il en chuchotant.

Je peinai à m'exécuter, trop aspirée par mes sensations. J'entrouvris néanmoins les paupières et distinguai deux corps qui se reflétaient dans la baie vitrée.

— Regarde-toi, Bella. Regarde-moi te caresser. Regarde-nous, murmura-t-il contre ma joue enflammée.

Je fixai ce couple, les yeux voilés de plaisir. Cet homme d'une beauté et d'un charme sulfureux dont les yeux embrasés de désir luisaient de cette éclat vibrant qui semblait le consumer tout entier.

Sa main experte flattait de la plus délicieuse des façons l'intimité de cette femme nue et offerte, à la peau blanche comme une perle et aux yeux sombres comme la nuit.

C'était moi. Lui. Nous.

Je défaillis un instant sous la caresse plus appuyée d'Edward et gémis indécemment en me mordant vigoureusement la lèvre. Il était là, non loin. Le plaisir ultime, l'abandon de soi. Je le sentais gronder dans mon ventre, pulser sous ma peau en feu. Il me coupait presque le souffle. Lentement, inexorablement, il m'étouffait de chaleur et de frissons.

— Je veux que tu me regardes te faire jouir, Bella, me susurra-t-il d'une voix si basse et si sensuelle que je sentis mes jambes fléchir.

Là, nue et totalement offerte à son regard affamé et impudique, j'eus le sentiment de me donner à lui toute entière. Je m'accrochai à son regard sauvage et éclatant, à ses yeux d'une profondeur abyssale et j'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule quand la vague tant attendue s'abattit sur moi avec une intensité qui m'effraya presque. Si puissante. Elle me dévasta, ravagea tout en moi alors que mes halètements, mêlés de cris de jouissance emplissaient la pièce, brisant le silence, déchirant la nuit.

Le corps ramolli, dans les bras d'Edward, j'haletai un souffle lourd, difficile. Ses lèvres souriantes, fières, s'égarèrent un instant dans mon cou, avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à ma tempe, s'arrêtant en chemin pour murmurer un « je t'aime » à mon oreille.

Quand, au bout d'un long moment, les brumes du plaisir me quittèrent enfin, je me retournai dans les bras d'Edward et, le sourire aux lèvres, j'entrepris de le débarrasser de sa chemise. Puis un à un, j'ôtai tous les vêtements qui m'empêchaient de profiter de sa peau chaude et sucrée.

J'embrassai chastement ses lèvres, et glissant ma main dans la sienne, je l'entraînai jusqu'à notre lit et m'y allongeai avec indolence.

Son regard ardent parcourut mon corps alangui avec envie alors que je lui tendais les bras, impatiente de sentir sa peau enflammer la mienne.

— Viens… lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Leste comme un serpent, il se glissa entre mes jambes et caressa mes lèvres des siennes avant de les entraîner dans un baiser passionné.

Edward s'allongea sur moi, baisant mon cou, aspirant doucement la peau tendre et blanche. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai ses côtes alors qu'il frémissait. Son souffle chaud contre ma bouche, il arqua ses reins pour entrer en moi et lâcha un petit grognement rauque.

Le plaisir revint, terrible, agressif, alors même qu'Edward ne bougeait pas, la tête enfouie dans mon épaule. Puis il se mit à glisser atrocement lentement dans des va et viens qui m'enivrèrent, m'arrachèrent des gémissements sourds et profonds. Il était à moi. En moi. Et j'eus cette irrépressible envie de le garder là pour toujours. Enfoui dans la chaleur de mon corps, dans toutes les fibres de mon être, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme.

A mesure qu'Edward augmentait la cadence de ses hanches, je me mis à vibrer comme un instrument de musique jouant la plus lascive des mélodies, la plus sensuelle aussi. Mon corps ondula sous le sien, ma bouche réclama ses baisers, ma peau ses caresses. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, le faisant gémir.

Il pétrit ma cuisse de ses doigts impatients, effleurant dans leur remontée, la courbe de mon sein. Nos corps en sueur semblaient danser dans cet immense lit. Imbroglio de jambes et de bras emmêlés, gémissements de plaisir incontrôlables s'échappant de nos bouches entrouvertes, à bout de souffles, exsangues.

Je mourrais dans ses bras, sous ses coups de reins dévastateurs, et renaissais du souffle de miel dérobé à sa bouche, mes lèvres glissant sur les siennes, les doigts pris dans ses cheveux. Serrés à l'en faire crier.

Alors que la nuit coulait doucement au-dehors et que les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon, peignant la pointe des gratte-ciel d'un rouge orangé chatoyant, j'hurlai d'une voix usée par le plaisir, le prénom de l'homme qui avait renversé mon monde, bouleversé mes sens, éclairé ma vie.

Et puis, quand notre fougue se fut dissipée, quand la brûlure de nos corps se fut apaisée, nous nous endormîmes enfin, les membres engourdis, nourris d'amour et de sexe, étroitement serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**oxOxo**

Une musique mélodieuse me sortit de mon sommeil au milieu de la matinée. Je plissai les paupières devant la luminosité trop intense traversant la baie vitrée, puis je basculai sur le dos et m'étirai comme un chat.

Après ce moment de langueur apaisant, je sortis du lit, encore embaumée dans les parfums du sommeil, et enfilai une culotte et une nuisette noire. Je me glissai alors sans bruit dans le couloir, pieds nus sur le parquet doux et lisse comme de la soie, et marchai lentement jusqu'au salon.

Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil et m'appuyai à l'encadrement de la porte, émue, comme à chaque fois.

Le profil d'Edward, éclairé par le soleil inondant la pièce, brillait d'un éclat luminescent. Assis devant son piano blanc, son visage était sérieux, concentré. Ses pieds nus jouaient avec les pédales dorées, contractant les muscles de ses cuisses sous le pantalon de costume qu'il avait vraisemblablement enfilé à la hâte et dont il était uniquement vêtu.

Le soleil matinal dessinait des ombres captivantes sur la peau satinée de son dos, ondulant sous les mouvements de ses bras sur le clavier. Les yeux fixés sur ses doigts courant sur les touches d'ivoire, il vivait la musique qu'il faisait naître. Intensément.

Je me mordis la lèvre et mon cœur se serra de bonheur. « Comment est-il possible d'aimer autant ? » me demandai-je.

Mais je ne me questionnai pas d'avantage, car je savais que la réponse était là devant moi, en la personne de ce jeune homme talentueux et merveilleux qui m'avait ouvert son cœur, pourtant si malmené.

Comme si mes pensées l'avaient atteint, Edward leva la tête et me sourit. Un sourire tendre. Un sourire heureux.

Je m'avançai dans le salon et allai me placer derrière lui, caressant ses épaules larges, respirant son odeur délicieuse. Il sentait lui. Et la sueur et le sexe. Et je me sentie excitée comme jamais. Puis, tendrement, je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux décoiffés par notre nuit d'amour.

— J'aime quand tu joues, lui confiai-je en jouant avec ses mèches cuivrées.

— Je sais.

Ses doigts s'agitèrent encore quelques minutes sur son clavier, puis il pressa la dernière note et me saisit la main pour m'attirer à ses côtés et poser sa tête contre mon ventre tandis que ses longues mains remontaient le long de mes cuisses. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur mes hanches et s'y cramponnèrent.

Je contemplai New York depuis les immenses fenêtres, appréciant la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage et la douceur des cheveux d'Edward entre mes doigts.

Soudain il releva la tête et son regard m'attrapa le cœur. Brutalement, il me souleva pour me faire assoir sur le clavier qui protesta à coup de fausses notes tonitruantes.

Il se plaça entre mes jambes tandis que je relâchai le souffle que j'avais retenu, puis je souris devant son sourire en coin si séduisant.

— J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour sur un piano, lui fis-je remarquer.

— Comme dans Pretty Woman ?

— Tu connais Pretty Woman ? m'étonnai-je en soulevant un sourcil amusé.

— Bien sûr ! J'ai déjà vu ce film, se défendit-il en passant ses mains sous ma nuisette pour caresser la peau sensible de mes cuisses.

Je me mordillai lentement la lèvre et bougeai pour m'asseoir sur ses cuisses, provoquant par la même occasion un raffut de notes désaccordées.

— Alors tu sais que dans ce film, Richard Gere s'appelle Edward, le taquinai-je gentiment tout en replaçant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Il hocha la tête, amusé et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tout doucement.

— Te rappelles-tu comment ce film se termine ? demanda-t-il soudain en se reculant légèrement.

Je fis la moue, déçue de ne pouvoir l'embrasser plus longtemps.

— Ils finissent ensemble, fis-je nonchalamment, plus intéressée par ses lèvres si douces et si tentantes que par notre conversation cinématographique.

J'attirai son visage vers le mien, mais de nouveau il se déroba. J'exhalai un soupir d'agacement qui mourut dans ma gorge quand je réalisai l'intensité de son regard de feu sur moi.

— Il lui demande de l'épouser, me dit-il très sérieusement.

Je secouai la tête et ne pus empêcher mon rire de s'élever dans la pièce.

— Non Edward, ils ne se marient pas !

— En es-tu vraiment sûre ? insista-t-il.

— Certaine, appuyai-je. J'ai dû voir ce film une bonne centaine de fois !

— Je croyais que tu détestais les comédies romantiques…

— C'est vrai, reconnus-je, c'est ma mère qui adore ce film. Elle dit que c'est un conte de fée des temps modernes. D'ailleurs, elle le regardait en boucle après chacun de ses divorces, donc je peux t'assurer qu'à la fin, ils ne se marient pas !

— Alors dans ce cas, l'Edward du film est un sacré crétin ! me fit-il remarquer tout en fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon.

Je me contentai de sourire en lui caressant la joue. C'est à ce moment qu'il sortit un écrin de velours noir et l'ouvrit devant moi. Le bijou à l'intérieur, capta immédiatement les rayons du soleil et se mit à chatoyer dans une explosion intense de reflets scintillants.

Je retins mon souffle, la main sur la bouche, éblouie par la beauté et la taille de la pierre sertie sur la bague nichée à l'intérieur de cet écrin noir, mais surtout, je fus saisie d'un léger malaise quand je réalisai ce que cette stupéfiante et magnifique bague signifiait.

— Epouse-moi Bella, chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

En relevant les yeux vers Edward dont le sourire avait disparu, je fus bouleversée par ses yeux plein d'espoir et de doute. L'homme sûr de lui, presque arrogant s'était enfui. Seul restait Edward Cullen, dont le regard saisissant de fragilité sous la lumière crue du matin, semblait accroché au mien, m'implorant silencieusement de répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Or, je savais exactement quoi répondre.

— Oui, soufflai-je. Mais à une seule condition.

Le regard d'Edward s'assombrit et il fronça les sourcils, attendant vraisemblablement une catastrophe imminente.

— Je t'écoute.

— Pas de gâteau à la crème, ni de pétales de roses, énonçai-je sérieusement.

Son visage se détendit immédiatement et un sourire immense étira ses lèvres souples. Il les déposa sur les miennes, les caressant lentement du bout de sa langue avant d'en prendre possession. Dominant le baiser, il me fit gémir dans sa bouche. Edward était définitivement très doué pour les baisers.

Le sourire au coin des lèvres, il se détacha de moi, satisfait par les tremblements de mes jambes autour de son bassin. Pantelante de désir, le feu au creux des reins, je le regardai sourire de ses lèvres humides et gonflées. Beau comme c'est pas possible, le menton arrogant, les yeux rieurs et les cheveux en bataille. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me reprendre, mais ce fut pire. Je m'emplis de son odeur brute, du parfum musqué de sa peau, de l'arôme du sexe qui transpirait de lui. Tout me ramena à la nuit dernière et je fus laminée par le désir.

Me sentant me ramollir, il porta ses mains sur mes reins pour me soutenir, là où le feu brûlait lentement, tapi. S'étouffant, attendant la moindre brise pour s'enflammer de nouveau. Comme des doigts longs et agiles qui glissent sous la soie et caressent le bas du dos, lentement. Qui font gémir et se cambrer.

Mes paupières se fermèrent, ma bouche souffla un gémissement vibrant alors que ses mains se faisaient plus possessives. J'arquai le dos, coulissant sur lui, frottant mon envie contre la sienne. Un de ses doigts passa sur ma joue et me fit rouvrir les yeux. Je me perdis au fond des siens. Leur éclat, leur lueur dorée éclaira un sourire sur mon visage.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, promit-il d'une voix chaude.

Et il glissa l'anneau d'or autour de mon annulaire.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu moi-même à l'écrire. Ce fut une expérience très enrichissante et je vous en remercie encore une fois.**

**J'ai un projet de fiction sur le feu, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle verra le jour avant de longs mois...  
**

**D'ici là, portez-vous bien !  
**

**A bientôt, bises,  
**

**Sophie  
**


End file.
